Conveniencias
by Yajaira
Summary: Candy tiene una nueva oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida trabajando a su lado en la compañia de la desconocida prometida de Albert a quien han comprometido por conveniencia con la hija de un empresario sin decirles el por que? Capitulo FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 01**

**Compromiso Por Conveniencia**

Nuestra historia comienza en la mansión Andley en donde el patriarca William Albert Andley acaba de ser presentado a la sociedad, el es un hombre rubio de ojos color azul cielo quien después de muchos años de ausencia a sido presentado ante la sociedad por su tía una dama de viejas costumbres quien a velado por el y toda la familia durante muchos años, el joven heredero tomaría posesión de su herencia al mismo tiempo que deberá asumir su compromiso que ha sido arreglado por la anciana matriarca de la familia con una de las familias mas acaudaladas de América, la hija del magnate Swanson una de las mujeres mas exitosas en el campo de las telenovelas. Albert es un joven banquero dueño de muchas empresas que su padre le heredo al morir, a pesar de ser un hombre de ideas muy independientes aun debe cumplir con algunos requerimientos que la familia exige para poder hacer las cosas a su manera, una de ellas es el matrimonio arreglado con la joven Swanson a quien nunca a conocido y quien ha aceptado el ridículo compromiso para que su padre la deje al fin tomar posesión de lo que su madre le dejara al morir. Candy la hija adoptiva del William Andley es una de las actrices que aspiran a un protagónico en la próxima telenovela de la joven Swanson en la cual participara uno de los talentos jóvenes más reconocidos el actor Terrence Grandchester. El único amigo real de la joven Swanson quien es conocida por muchos en su círculo social por ser una mujer demasiado seria, estricta y voluntariosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la mansión de los Andley Albert se encontraba junto a Candy y sus sobrinos Archivald, Alister y Anthony. Conversaban del rumbo que habían tomado las vidas de los jóvenes herederos.

(Albert) [Sentado en el sillón junto a Candy como va todo contigo Candy? Ya lograste la audición que querías?

(Candy) [Riendo aun no, no tenia idea que se presentarían tantas chicas para la audición, me toco en el cuarto grupo que se presentara dentro de dos días!

(Archie) no entiendo por que no le pides ayuda a Albert para entrar en esa telenovela!

(Candy) [Seria por que la directora de la telenovela es una mujer muy seria que no se deja intimidar por nadie, cada vez que alguien se presenta con alguna recomendación especial simplemente la ignora y no la deja si quiera presentar audición! Yo quiero conseguir esto por mis propios medios!

(Stear) y tu antiguo novio Terry no puede ayudarte? Tengo entendido que el será el protagonista! No será por eso que quieres entrar a la telenovela?

(Candy) [Parándose la verdad es que si, es por el! No puedo dejar de pensar en el y la forma tan estúpida que deje que esa mujer me lo quitara!

(Albert) y por que no lo buscas directamente y le dices que aun lo quieres?

(Candy) por que quiero que el me vea y se enamore de mi con todo su corazón y eso no voy a lograrlo diciéndole perdona Terry, no debí dejarte hace un año cuando paso lo de Susana, ahora quiero que volvamos! Yo quiero demostrarle que soy la mujer que el necesita!

(Anthony) por lo menos ahora no estará Eliza para echar a perder tus planes!

(Archie) no entiendo como es que esos dos siguen de viaje de placer cuando deberían estar preocupados por el negocio de su familia, el pobre tío Max no a podido estabilizar las finanzas y esos dos no hacen mas que gastar igual que la tía Sarah!

(Albert) ellos están confiando en la mensualidad que les ha asignado la tía Elroy durante todos estos años, pero eso se acabara pronto! Yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir manteniendo a esos buenos para nada!

(Stear) por cierto quería avisarles que a partir de mañana comenzare mi nuevo trabajo!

(Candy) [Emocionada conseguiste el trabajo que me dijiste Stear?

(Stear) [Sonriendo así es, a partir de mañana soy el nuevo técnico en efectos especiales de Swanson Inc.

(Candy) [Saltando emocionada que bien, entonces trabajaremos juntos!

(Archie) primero tienes que dar la mejor audición posible para poder entrar a esa compañía Candy!

(Albert) por lo menos así me podrán decir como es la mujer esa con la que debo casarme! Aun no puedo creer que la tía Elroy este empeñada en hacerme cumplir esa absurda promesa!

(Anthony) yo he escuchado decir que es un mujer muy hermosa pero casi nadie la conoce, algunos dicen que es muy fiestera y otros dicen que nunca va a fiestas a menos que tenga que ver con el negocio de la televisión, nunca se le a conocido novio pero algunos dicen que la conocen muy bien, en fin esa mujer es todo un misterio!

(Elroy) [Entrando ella es toda una dama y eso es lo que tú necesitas William, pronto podremos hacer el anuncio del compromiso de ustedes y esa boda se llevara a cabo en el tiempo establecido!

(Albert) tu sabes que voy a cumplir con mi palabra tía, pero eso no significa que me guste para nada la idea de casarme sin siquiera conocer a mi futura esposa!

(Elroy) eso se puede solucionar fácilmente, voy a organizar una cena para la familia Swanson y podrán conocerse!

(Albert) [Poniéndose de pie pues me parece muy bien, ya es hora de dejarnos de jueguitos con esa familia, quiero conocerla y si no me parece vamos a tener que ver como solucionar esto!

(Archie) [Riendo pero Albert, estamos en la mejor época de todas, en estos tiempos la cirugía plástica esta muy de moda, puedes mandar a reconstruir a esa mujer a como se te antoje!

(Anthony) [Riendo si no te gustan los tamaños puedes mandarlos a agrandar! Y si es la cara la que te preocupa fácil le haces una reconstrucción total!

(Albert) [Riendo ustedes si que saben alarmarlo a uno! Uno aquí preocupado por el carácter de la mencionada mujer y ustedes ya andan por otro lado! Ahora si que tengo curiosidad por conocerla!

(Candy) [Riendo yo creo que la tía Elroy te consiguió un buen partido Albert no te preocupes! Y no les hagas caso a estos chicos que lo único que piensan es en reinas de belleza y silicones!

(Archie) acaso hay algo mas en que pensar?

(Candy) [Riendo huy, Annie te va a fusilar cuando le diga lo que piensas hacerle!

(Archie) [Serio a mi esposa no la metas en esto, ella esta tal y como a mi me gusta!

(Annie) [Entrando a la sala y como es que estoy según tu amor?

(Archie) [Riendo eres la mas hermosa y elegante mujer que e conocido en mi vida!

(Annie) [Viendo a Candy de que reina de belleza hablaban?

(Candy) [Riendo no es lo que crees Annie, solo hablábamos de la prometida de Albert!

(Annie) [Uniéndose a la plática yo escuche decir que es una mujer con mucha clase aunque muy pedante! Trabaja ochenta horas a la semana y nunca por ningún motivo admite que la contradigan!

(Albert) debe ser una vieja pesada!

(Candy) no lo creo, yo la vi esta mañana que estuve en el estudio y me pareció muy joven y linda!

(Elroy) [Seria es mejor que esperes a conocerla personalmente William, no puedes dejarte llevar por los comentarios de otros! Ya veras que es la mejor elección que pude hacer para ti!

(Albert) [Riendo por el momento no pienso hacer nada, voy a esperar que la cena de presentación se lleve a cabo pero tendrá que ser esta misma semana!

(Elroy) Estará lista para dentro de cuatro días!

(Albert) lo que quiero es que la familia Swanson se arrepienta de esta locura de compromiso!

(Elroy) Eso no sucederá, hemos empeñado la palabra de los Andley y ellos han empeñado el honor de los Swanson, ese matrimonio se llevara a cavo sea como sea! Será mejor que te hagas a la idea William!

(Archie) pero no entiendo por que Albert debe casarse con esa mujer si ni siquiera la conoce! Por que es tan importante ese matrimonio?

(Elroy) esto es cuestión de honor! No tienen por que entenderlo!

Sin decir mas la señora Elroy salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación, los muchachos y las chicas se quedaron en la biblioteca aun sin entender por que era tan importante que esa boda se llevara a cabo. Mientras tanto en la oficina de Michael Swanson el y su hija tenían una discusión muy similar.

(Michelle) [Sentada frente a su padre yo no entiendo aun por que tanta insistencia tuya en casarme con ese hombre papa!

(Michael) [Sereno no voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo hija, esta fue una decisión que tomamos con tu madre y es su ultima voluntad!

(Michelle) a claro como a ti no te pesa para nada que me vaya a casar con un viejo como ese! Además no entiendo por que mama se atrevió a poner esa condición en mi herencia si esa fue la herencia que me dejo el abuelo! No tenían ningún derecho a comprometerme de esta forma!

(Michael) no entiendo por que sigues diciendo que William es un viejo si ni siquiera lo conoces!

(Michelle) [Riendo hoy se presento su hija a las audiciones y que crees? Tiene 21 años! No quiero ni pensar la edad de ese vejete!

(Michael) [Riendo en silencio pues entonces por que no esperas a conocerlo, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa!

(Michelle) pues no se cuando tenga tiempo, mañana salgo de viaje con toda la producción a hacer los castings en Miami!

(Michael) [Serio cuando decidiste esto? Se supone que estarías trabajando aquí estos días!

(Michelle) [Tomando su bolso el casting se hará en Miami por que queremos aprovechar las tomas de la playa para hacer la promoción de la telenovela[Viendo la cara de su padre tú sabes que nunca hago las cosas por placer papa, déjame hacer mi trabajo!

(Michael) no me estoy quejando solo que me parece que estas huyendo de la presentación de tu prometido! Estuve hablando con Emilia Elroy esta mañana y queríamos presentarlos esta semana!

(Michelle) en cuanto me digas que es la presentación volveré, pero te advierto que si el hombre no me gusta no me importara perder la herencia, agarro mis cosas y me voy de viaje a hacer lo que me de la gana!

(Michael) vamos hija si tu no puedes pasar un solo día sin estar metida en tu trabajo, a donde te irías?

(Michelle) [Caminando a la puerta a filmar una telenovela a la china a donde sea con tal de no casarme!

(Michael) [Deteniéndola del brazo tú me creerías capaz de casarte con alguien que no te merezca hija[Viéndola a los ojos yo no podría buscar para ti si no lo mejor!

(Michelle) [Abrazándolo hay papa, es que me es tan difícil que a estas alturas aun tengas que imponerme cosas! Yo esperaba casarme locamente enamorada del hombre correcto, pero a como veo las cosas me casare con un viejo rabo verde!

(Michael) [Sonriendo espera a conocer a William y veras que te agradara! Ahora vete que ya se te hiso tarde para tu reunión!

Michelle Swanson salió de las oficinas de su padre, tenia que ver que su secretaria llamara a todas las aspirantes para que se presentaran con equipaje en mano al día siguiente. Candy no fue la excepción, esa misma tarde recibió la noticia de que saldrían al día siguiente para Miami si quería entrar en la telenovela. Albert al enterarse de inmediato se ofreció a acompañarla ya que la cena de la tía Elroy seria hasta dentro de cuatro días, mientras Candy y Albert arreglaban equipaje Michelle recibía en su oficina al protagonista de la telenovela y al director de cámara.

(Terry) [Abriendo la puerta se puede pasar?

(Michelle) [Viendo a los dos jóvenes adelante muchachos! Están listos para salir mañana?

(Víctor) [Sonriendo ya todo el equipo esta listo, solo necesito saber cuantas chicas van a ir a hacer la audición?

(Michelle) [Sacando fotografías escogí solamente a las chicas que me parecen adecuadas para el papel, la verdad habían demasiadas así que las revisé de nuevo y escogí a diez de ellas!

(Víctor) entonces iré a ver que llevemos el equipo necesario para todas ellas!

(Terry) [Viendo salir al director porque me mandaste llamar?

(Michelle) [Tomando una foto en la mano Terry, tu aun sientes algo por la chica aquella de la que me contaste? La que tuviste que dejar cuando el asunto de aquella actriz que se te metió al camerino para que tu novia los encontrara?

(Terry) [Suspirando Candy? Tú sabes que aun no he podido olvidarla, pero que tiene que ver ella con que me mandaras a llamar?

(Michelle) [Mostrándole la fotografía ella es una de las aspirantes que escogí para el protagónico!

(Terry) [Tomando la fotografía pero ella no es actriz! Por que esta pidiendo una audición?

(Michelle) [Encogiendo los hombros no lo se, pero creo que ella te esta buscando[Aclarando si tu quieres la saco de las aspirantes!

(Terry) [Viendo los ojos de la rubia en la fotografía que pretendes ahora Candy? Por que apareciste de nuevo?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo pícara entonces Terry? Quieres que la saque de la audición[Viéndolo Terry? Me escuchas?

(Terry) [Regresando de terrylandia si ella quiere intentar suerte en la actuación yo no voy a impedírselo!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo aun la quieres verdad!

(Terry) [Poniendo cara de indiferencia has lo que quieras yo no tengo por que meterme en tu trabajo!

(Michelle) [Guardando los archivos en su bolso ya cenaste Terry? Yo necesito comer algo rápido antes de ir a la reunión con los escritores antes de salir mañana! Me acompañas a comer algo?

(Terry) [Viéndola no me estarás invitando de nuevo a la maquinita de comida chatarra verdad?

(Michelle) [Riendo cuantas veces te he invitado a comer comida chatarra?

(Terry) [Contando con los dedos de verdad quieres que te conteste esa pregunta[Viéndola reír si quiere comer conmigo iremos a un lugar donde nos sirvan con cubiertos!

(Michelle) [Parándose esta bien, te invito a comer italiano!

(Terry) [Sonriendo en ese caso te acompaño!

Los dos salieron a comer juntos esa noche, después de conversar del pasado de Terry y su ex Candy el salió del restaurante y Michelle se dirigió a la reunión que tenia con los escritores de la futura telenovela ¨Conveniencias¨ seria la historia de un joven abogado que se casaba con una muchacha frívola que no lo amaba y lo único que quería era su dinero y luego conocía a la mujer de sus sueños. A la mañana siguiente antes de las seis Michelle se encontraba en el aeropuerto sentada en la sala de espera, ella debía salir antes que toda la producción para arreglar personalmente lo del hotel en donde se quedarían todos. Mas tarde ese día en la playa todo estaba listo para las primeras audiciones, se suponía que en cuanto terminaran revisarían las tomas y elegiría a la candidata adecuada para el papel de Sandy la dulce muchacha que seria la protagonista y el amor de Tom el joven abogado. Ese día se filmo a las primeras tres muchachas aspirantes, después se tomo un receso en el que todos aprovecharon para salir a conocer Miami. Terry había decidido quedarse en el hotel a descansar ya que el había tenido que hacer la audición con las tres chicas y se sentía cansado, al día siguiente tendría que hacer otras cuatro audiciones por lo que prefirió descansar. Al terminar de revisar las filmaciones del día Michelle se puso un traje de goma y salió del hotel a escondidas con una tabla de surf bajo el brazo, eran ya mas de las cuatro de la tarde y seguramente la playa estaría desierta, nadie de la producción la vería, el surf era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba disfrutar, no se dio cuenta que un joven de ojos azules la veía desde las rocas mientras ella surfeaba. Al salir del mar con su tabla bajo el brazo vio como un par de hombres se acercaban a donde ella estaba, la playa estaba casi desierta y los hombres venían directo a ella.

(Mick) [Arrebatándole la tabla hola preciosa, traes dinero?

(Michelle) [Viendo a los dos hombres no quiero problemas, déjenme pasar!

(John) [Tomándola del brazo mi amigo te pregunto si tienes dinero muñeca!

(Michelle) [Soltándose les advierto que no me molesten! No tengo dinero que darles!

(Mick) [Tomándola del cuello entonces danos otra cosa muñeca!

(Michelle) [Dándole un manotazo no me toque o lo lamentara!

(John) [Tomándola por sorpresa dándole una bofetada nos darás lo que te pidamos tonta!

(Albert) [Quien se había acercado al ver lo que pasaba creo que la dama les dijo que no les daría nada!

(John) [Viéndolo de pies a cabeza no debería meterse en donde no lo llaman!

(Albert) [Lanzando un puñetazo he dicho que dejen a la dama!

(Michelle) [Dando una patada a la entrepierna de Mick dame mi tabla estúpido!

(Albert) [Tomando la tabla y la mano de ella vámonos de aquí, corre antes que reaccionen!

(Michelle) [Corriendo junto a el creo que se quedaron atrás[Deteniéndose por un momento pensé que tendría que correr sin mi tabla! Muchas gracias!

(Albert) [Entregándole su tabla no deberías estar en la playa a esta hora y sola!

(Michelle) [Respirando agitada por la carrera nunca antes me había pasado algo así! Que suerte que estuviera cerca[Extendiéndole la mano muchas gracias!

(Albert) [Dándole la mano me llamo Albert!

(Michelle) eres de por aquí?

(Albert) la verdad no, solo estoy de paso[Viendo lo hermosa que era te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?

(Michelle) [Viendo el reloj ya tengo que irme, pero tal vez podamos vernos mañana! Déjame invitarte a comer para agradecerte tu ayuda!

(Albert) [Sonriendo esta bien, te veré aquí mismo mañana a la una de la tarde!

(Michelle) [Tomando su tabla te veré mañana a la una!

(Albert) [Tomándola del brazo no me dirás tu nombre?

(Michelle) Miky! Así me llaman mis amigos!

(Albert) [Sonriendo Hasta mañana Miky!

La muchacha se retiro sonriendo divertida, no quiso voltear a ver al joven que la había ayudado por que no quería que el se diera cuenta que la había impresionado, muy lejos estaban de imaginar que el era el rabo verde con el que se casaría y ella era la pesada sangrona con la que el se casaría. A la mañana siguiente Candy pudo salir a pasear con Albert ya que según la lista ella estaría presentando su audición al día siguiente, las tres muchachas que habían audicionado el día anterior habían sido enviadas de vuelta a casa ya que ninguna se quedaría con el papel, realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cuatro chicas de ese día también fueran enviadas de vuelta.

(Candy) me ayudaras a ensayar mi papel Albert?

(Albert) [riendo no seré actor pero puedo leer el libreto, espero que te quedes con ese papel!

(Candy) [jalándolo dentro de una tienda necesito un traje de baño para mi audición! Quiero que Terry me vea hermosa!

(Albert) [asombrado no me habías dicho que la audición seria en traje de baño!

(Candy) [pensativa la audiencia es en la playa, me imagino que me pedirán que use un bikini!

(Albert) [serio tu si que piensas atacarlo con todo verdad?

(Candy) [viendo los bikinis de la temporada bueno si no me quedo con el papel al menos espero impresionarlo lo suficiente para que me busque!

(Albert) [viéndola modelar un traje de baño pequeña, si Terry no sale corriendo tras de ti con ese bikini no se que lo hará! Te ves bellísima!

Después de comprar el traje de baño salieron rumbo al hotel, Candy debía comer con los de producción y Albert tenia el compromiso con Miky la muchacha del día anterior. Terry había salido a comer con el director y las nuevas actrices debían comer en el hotel, Michelle salió de su habitación vistiendo un jeans y playera se dirigió al lugar en donde habían quedado con el muchacho del día anterior, al verla llegar Albert le sonrío y se acerco a recibirla.

(Albert) pensé que no vendrías!

(Michelle) perdón, es que se me hiso un poco tarde! A donde quieres ir a comer?

(Albert) [pensativo que te parecen unas salchichas y refrescos en la playa?

(Michelle) [divertida esta bien, pero yo pago!

(Albert) [riendo esta bien, pero yo pagare la próxima vez!

Después de comprar la comida los dos se sentaron en las rocas, c0nversaron por largo rato hasta que ella vio su reloj, debía volver a la filmación pero no quería dejar a su amigo solo en la playa. Después de pensarlo tomo su celular y hablo con Víctor para que se hiciera cargo de las pruebas de la tarde. Se quedo conversando con Albert, parecía que los dos tenían muchas cosas en común.

(Albert) [viendo al mar entonces tu padre te obligara a casarte con un vejete?

(Michelle) [riendo y tu estas comprometido con la reina del hielo!

(Albert) los compromisos familiares parecen ser siempre mas de lo que nos gustaría verdad?

(Michelle) [seria pues yo estoy considerando seriamente dejar plantado al vejete ese!

(Albert) [asombrado no te importa lo que digan los de tu familia?

(Michelle) [viendo las olas yo lo que quiero es ser feliz y dudo que ese hombre sea lo que necesito!

(Albert) [curioso y puedo preguntar quien es el vejete ese con el que te casaras?

(Michelle) [seria es un magnate de nombre William Andley!

(Albert) [asombrado al reconocer quien era esa muchacha y tu aun no lo conoces verdad?

(Michelle) no, aun no lo conozco pero creo que lo conoceré pronto! Mi padre me dijo que dentro de tres días tendremos una cena, la verdad yo prefiero trabajar, ya después cuando tenga que casarme lo veré!

(Albert) [pensativo, si esta muchacha no sabia que el era su futuro marido tal vez podría conocerla bien antes de presentarse como su prometido me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche, crees que a tu prometido le molestaría!

(Michelle) [sonriendo no bromees, ni siquiera se quien es el! Me encantaría salir a cenar contigo pero debo trabajar, estoy aquí en plan de trabajo y ya me escape toda la tarde!

(Albert) [sonriendo entonces puedo llevarte a tu hotel? Tal vez te convenza de salir conmigo mañana en la noche!

(Michelle) [riendo te acepto la cena mañana!

Los dos caminaron por la playa hasta llegar al hotel en donde ella se hospedaba y después de despedirse Albert se retiro. Terry ceno junto a Michelle esa noche mientras esta revisaban las filmaciones de esa tarde.

(Terry) [divertido en donde estuviste esta tarde que no asististe a las grabaciones?

(Michelle) [seria anoche cuando salía del mar un par de tipos quisieron asaltarme y un muchacho me ayudo así que lo invite a almorzar hoy y se me paso el tiempo!

(Terry) [pícaro no será que el tipo ese te gusto?

(Michelle) [viéndolo tu sabes que estoy comprometida Terry[en confianza aunque debo confesarte que me agrada!

(Terry) [serio y será que me lo vas a presentar?

(Michelle) [seria para que? Quieres darme tu opinión acerca de mi nuevo amigo?

(Terry) quiero ver como te comportas frente a tu nuevo novio!

(Michelle) no me molestes o me la pagaras Terry! Mira que mañana te toca la audición con tu querida ex!

(Terry) [encogiéndose de hombros y que podría tu hacerme de malo? 

(Michelle) [sonriendo te quitaría la escena romántica que te toca hacer con ella!

(Terry) [revisando su libreto que escena romántica? Yo recuerdo que ella tiene que decirme que el juez me espera para el veredicto y nada mas!

(Michelle) [seria no te dieron el nuevo libreto para mañana? Que raro, yo le pedí a Víctor que te diera el nuevo libreto!

(Terry) y por que quieres cambiar la escena de la audición?

(Michelle) por que la que hemos gravado no me gusta! Te deja muy tenso y quiero ver que química hay entre tu y las actrices así que mañana tendrás que besar a las tres que quedan por audicionár!

(Terry) [serio estas haciendo esto a propósito verdad? Tu quieres que yo bese a Candy!

(Michelle) [con cara de inocencia yo soy una profesional en mi trabajo Terry, no te permito que me levantes falsos!

(Terry) [tomando el nuevo libreto mejor me voy a ensayar si no mañana a quien votaran es a mi!

Terry salió del cuarto de grabado dejando a la muchacha revisando las escenas de esa tarde. Al ir caminando por el pasillo se topo con un viejo amigo.

(Terry) [sorprendido[ no lo puedo creer, Albert que haces aquí?

(Albert) [sonriendo hola Terry, como estas? Estoy aquí acompañando a Candy que esta haciendo audición para tu telenovela!

(Terry) [riendo así que tu estas metido en eso? Quieres ir a tomar algo?

(Albert) [feliz te invito, vamos!

Al llegar al bar:

(Terry) no puedo creer que estés apoyando a Candy en su nueva carrera!

(Albert) que puedo hacer, la pequeña esta dispuesta a demostrar sus aptitudes como actriz y bueno aquí estoy yo aprovechando a tomar unos días de descanso de la oficina!

(Terry) [pícaro me entere que estas comprometido con mi jefa! Ella aun no sabe que te conozco pero tiene una idea muy peculiar de tu identidad!

(Albert) [riendo la conocí ayer en la playa!

(Terry) [asombrado tu eres el nuevo amigo de la playa? Y ella sabe quien eres?

(Albert) [serio me presente como Albert nada mas, ella no tiene ni la menor idea de quien soy!

(Terry) y que piensas hacer? Vas a decirle que eres su prometido?

(Albert) [curioso quisiera conocerla un poco mas antes de decirle quien soy! Tu que la conoces dime como es ella?

(Terry) [pensativo como amiga es muy buena, trabaja demasiado y casi nunca tiene tiempo de salir a divertirse pero es buena gente, muy seria y nunca la he visto meterse en problemas innecesarios! Le gustan los deportes extremos y como mujer es muy bella!

(Albert) me gusto y me gustaría conocerla bien antes de decirle que soy el viejo rabo verde con el que se casara!

(Terry) vas a engañarla con el cuento del amigo excéntrico!

(Albert) solo quiero conocerla, después le diré quien soy!

(Terry) va enojarse contigo Albert! Lo mejor será que le digas quien eres o te meterás en problemas!

(Albert) solo la llevare a cenar mañana y luego le confesare quien soy!

(Terry) [curioso ella te gusto verdad?

(Albert) [pensativo me parece atractiva pero eso no significa que ya me agrade la idea de casarme con ella!

(Terry) [serio y entonces por que te casaras con ella?

(Albert) [suspirando es por honor Terry! Es lo único que puedo decirte de esa situación! La única forma de zafarme de eso es que ella decida no cumplir con su promesa de matrimonio!

(Terry) ella esta dispuesta a casarse contigo aun si eres un viejo rabo verde, ella es una mujer de palabra y si ya la empeño en casarse contigo lo hará!

(Albert) [pícaro me gustaría que se casara conmigo enamorada no a la fuerza!

(Terry) [curioso puedo preguntarte algo?

(Albert) dime?

(Terry) Candy tiene novio?

(Albert) [riendo es importante para ti saberlo?

(Terry) [haciéndose el indiferente no, solo es curiosidad!

(Albert) pregúntale a ella! O acaso no te atreves?

(Terry) [indiferente no me interesa! Yo solo quería saber que había sido de su vida!

(Albert) [pagando la cuenta ella sigue siendo la misma Terry, y yo creo que aun siente algo por ti, la pregunta aquí es, que sientes tu por ella?

(Terry) [serio entre caballeros puedo decirte que aun pienso en ella, pero ella fue la que decidió dejarme por aquella estúpida confusión!

(Albert) [caminando fuera del bar solo espero que eso no interfiera con el trabajo de ambos!

(Terry) [deteniéndose soy un profesional Albert, nunca dejo que mis problemas interrumpan mi trabajo, si Candy logra el papel no seré yo quien le ponga problemas!

Los dos caminaron hacia los ascensores y se despidieron. A la mañana siguiente Terry se presento en la playa para hacer su trabajo, al llegar noto que la primera muchacha no era Candy como el pensaba, de lejos vio a Michelle quien sonreía mientras revisaba el trabajo del equipo, la primera audición paso sin ningún problema, luego la segunda y no hubo cambio, cuando llego el turno de Candy esta salió de la pequeña tienda montada para la maquillista, llevaba puesto el pequeño bikini que había comprado el día anterior, Terry al verla se quedo pasmado, no la recordaba tan bella ni tan seductora, su pecosa había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer sensual en apenas un año. Trato de tomar su lugar para la escena cuando fueron interrumpidos por Michelle quien venia a darles las ultimas instrucciones.

(Michelle) [con el libreto en mano necesito hacer un ultimo cambio, he revisado el material de las dos chicas anteriores y no me gusta, necesito que en vez de que Terry camine hacia donde estas tu, tu seas quien corra a sus brazos, le digas que aceptas ser su mujer y lo beses apasionadamente, crees que puedas hacerlo?

(Candy) [asombrada creo que si!

(Terry) [acercándose para hablarle al oído estas haciendo esto a propósito verdad?

(Michelle) [seria a tu puesto!

Después de eso se escucho al director decir que se empezaría a grabar. Terry tomo su lugar parado viendo al mar.

(Tom/Terry) cuando vendrás Sandy?

(Sandy/Candy) [corriendo hacia el Tom! Aquí estoy!

(Tom/Terry) [recibiéndola en brazos al fin llegaste Sandy! Que has decidido?

(Sandy/Candy) que si! Que acepto ser tu mujer mi amor!

Al oír esas palabras Terry sintió un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando vio la decisión de la rubia que se acercaba a propinarle el beso apasionado que el papel sugería.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 02: **La Pareja Ideal**

Yajaira aquí estamos una vez mas, espero que este fic les guste, cualquier sugerencia o idea será muy bien recibido.

Saludos

Yajaira


	2. Chapter 2

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 02**

**La Pareja Ideal**

Candy se acerco lentamente a Terry mientras el la sostenía entre sus brazos, Candy alcanzo los labios de Terry y de inmediato los dos olvidaron por completo lo que estaban haciendo, Víctor y Michelle observaban la pantalla la química que había entre los dos, era innegable que la pareja desprendía chispas en la pantalla tanto como en la vida real, Michelle sonrío satisfecha de ver que al fin había encontrado a Sandy su protagonista, no había duda. El beso se alargo un poco hasta que Michelle comenzó a toser fuertemente y Candy reacciono y se separo de Terry quien aun sentía que el escalofrío seguía rondándole la espalada. Tomo un segundo antes de retomar su papel de indiferente ante los latidos escandalosos de su corazón en su pecho, el corazón de Candy latía acelerado de la misma forma que el de el, pero sus mejillas la delataban levemente al haber tomado un color rosa mas intenso que el de costumbre. A lo lejos escucharon los aplausos que Michelle y Víctor les daban mientras se acercaban.

(Víctor) [Aplaudiendo bravo, la toma quedo estupenda!

(Michelle) [Acercándose la felicito señorita Andley, creo que lo correcto en este momento seria decirle bienvenida, el papel es suyo[Viendo a Terry ahora solo nos queda grabar la entrada de la telenovela pero para eso necesitaremos a Karen, la llamare para que tome el primer avión que encuentre y mañana en la tarde estaremos de vuelta en Nueva York!

(Terry) [Serio entonces no tenemos nada más que hacer hoy?

(Víctor) me gustaría hacer unas cuantas fotografías con ustedes dos para escoger varias portadas para la telenovela, si Michelle lo autoriza quisiera salir a comprar vestuario para las fotografías!

(Michelle) toma la tarjeta de la compañía y compra lo necesarios, ya sabes la talla de Karen así que encárgate de comprar el vestuario para ella también!

(Terry) y que hare yo?

(Michelle) necesitas el vestuario para las tomas, mientras Candy va de compras con Víctor tu y yo iremos a las tiendas para escoger el nuevo look de Tomas Lambert!

(Terry) iré a cambiarme para que podamos irnos!

Terry se alejo, seguramente estaba molesto aun por el cambio de escena de ultimo minuto, seguramente tendría que aguantar los reclamos de su joven amigo actor por el resto de la tarde, Víctor y Candy salieron junto a las maquilladoras a comprar los vestidos necesarios para las tomas de la entrada de la telenovela, ya en un par de días mas podrían iniciar con la filmación de la telenovela, por el momento no podían pensar en nada mas que no fuera en la cena que tendría esa noche, no sabia por que pero su nuevo amigo le agradaba mas de lo que le hubiera gustado. Ya en la tienda de caballeros mientras Michelle veía algunos trajes Terry se acerco a ella serio.

(Terry) te divertiste mucho hoy verdad?

(Michelle) [seria solo hice mi trabajo[viéndolo a la cara te molesta que haya escogido a Candy para el protagónico?

(Terry) [indiferente no, esa es tu decisión! Tu eres la directora de la telenovela!

(Michelle) [seria mira Terry, no puedo negar que me agrada la idea de que tu y esa muchacha tengan una nueva oportunidad, pero la verdad es que lo que vi en la pantalla cuando ella te beso es algo único, no puedo explicarte es solo que se ven muy bien juntos y creo que eso atraerá al publico de una forma magnética!

(Terry) tu crees que ella aun sienta algo por mi?

(Michelle) [sonriendo si no siente nada créeme que lo disimulo muy bien ante la cámara! No quiero anticiparte nada Terry pero si hay posibilidad de un nuevo romance entre ustedes por favor déjame ser la madrina de honor!

(Terry) [Serio muy chistosita no? Tu crees que yo voy a caer de nuevo en los brazos de Candy después de que fue ella quien decidió abandonarme? Primero me costo convencerla de que olvidara lo del accidente de Susana y siguiéramos juntos y después a la primera insinuación de Susana metiéndose a mi tráiler y desnudándose Candy ni siquiera me pregunto que sucedía simplemente me abofeteo y salió de mi vida, no contesto mis llamadas y hasta cambio su numero de celular con tal de no escucharme! No voy a venir a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles ahora!

(Michelle) [cruzando los brazos fue por eso que la besaste con tanta pasión ante la cámara? Mi querido amigo, déjame decirte que si tu me besaras de esa forma que la besaste a ella, yo daría por echo que serias el padre de mis hijos! Por que te empeñas en negar que aun la amas[poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de el tomate tu tiempo, pero no dejes pasar la oportunidad de saber si ella es la mujer de tu vida!

(Terry) [frunciendo el seño tienes razón, no voy a perder la oportunidad, pero no se la voy a poner fácil! Si me quiere tendrá que demostrarlo! Esta vez no seré yo quien la ruegue, esta vez será ella quien me convenza de volver!

(Michelle) [entregándole un volcán de ropa Si, si como tu digas, ahora ve a probarte esto que necesito llegar a tiempo al hotel!

(Terry) [sonriendo así que al fin si saldrás a cenar con tu amigo!

(Michelle) eso no te incumbe, ve a probarte la ropa y nos vamos!

Terry entro al vestidor riendo de buena gana al pensar en la sorpresa que se llevaría su amiga al saber que el amigo con quien tan emocionada estaba era ni mas ni menos que su prometido el viejo verde William Andley.

(Terry) [saliendo a mostrarle uno de los trajes que crees que pensaría tu prometido si algún reportero te retrata con tu nuevo amigo? O que pensara tu padre si te viera saliendo con alguien que no es tu prometido?

(Michelle) [sonriendo tal vez así se acabe el absurdo compromiso! Si veo algún paparazzi te juro que agarro a Albert de la solapa y le planto un beso de película!

(Terry) tu sabes que nunca te animarías a hacer eso! Eres capaz que sales corriendo a esconderte!

(Michelle) tu no me conoces tan bien como crees Terry! Con tal de no casarme con ese vejete seria capaz hasta de entregarme a Albert esta misma noche!

(Terry) [riendo si como no! Tu siempre has dicho que tu primera vez tiene que ser mágica, ahora me quieres hacer creer que te entregarías así como así con tal de no casarte con el hombre que tu padre escogió?

(Michelle) tu sabes que yo nunca haría nada para contrariar a papa y mucho menos después que me entere que esta tan mal del corazón! Si esa boda hará feliz a papa yo voy a casarme con el vejete ese[sonriendo Ya después me encargare de esconderle la viagra para que no pueda tocarme!

(Terry) [riendo que mala eres, dejaras al pobre anciano con ganas de ser feliz! No sabes lo milagrosa que puede ser una pastillita de esas, dicen que puede durar hasta por horas!

(Michelle) [burlona no sabia que supieras tanto de esas pastillas! Será que alguna vez las usaste?

(Terry) [bromeando no te burles que según mama a papa le funcionan y muy bien!

(Michelle) [viendo el reloj vámonos ya, que necesito tiempo para arreglarme!

Los dos salieron de la boutique y regresaron al hotel, al llegar se toparon con Karen quien había logrado tomar el avión de la compañía y había llegado hacia unos minutos. Al verla la saludaron y después de discutir unos minutos Michelle los dejo solos en el bar para ir a cambiarse y esperar a Albert quien la llevaría a comer esa noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En Nueva york en la mansión de los Andley, Michael Swanson y la señora Elroy arreglaban los últimos detalles para la cena del día siguiente, esa seria la noche en que presentarían a los dos muchachos y se pondrían de acuerdo en la fecha en que anunciarían el compromiso.

(Michael) [sonriendo mi hija se llevara una gran sorpresa al ver lo joven que es su sobrino Emilia!

(Elroy) [complacida pues yo realmente espero que William pueda apreciar lo hermosa que es su futura esposa! Mañana a las nueve tendremos la cena de presentación, ya le avise a mis otros sobrinos para que estén aquí!

(Michael) [serio mi hija y yo vendremos a tiempo, solo espero que regrese temprano pues esta de viaje!

(Elroy) William y Candy también están de viaje pero prometieron estar aquí mañana en la tarde! Solo podemos esperar que todo lo que hemos preparado salga como deseamos!

(Michael) [bajando la mirada yo solo espero que al fin nuestras familias puedan reunirse como debió ser hace años!

(Elroy) [poniéndose de pie solo podemos esperar que nuestros jóvenes se enamoren y sean felices!

(Michael) eso es lo que siempre eh querido para mi hija!

(Elroy) [despidiéndolo mañana sabremos a que atenernos Michael, espero que todo salga como esperamos!

(Michael) [despidiéndose hasta mañana Emilia, te llamare para confirmar nuestra llegada!

Michael Swanson se retiro de la mansión Andley sin tener la menor idea que su hija estaba a punto de salir a cenar con su prometido sin saber que se trataba del mismo William Andley. En el salón principal del hotel Albert recibía a su invitada de esa noche, ella vestía un traje Channel en color blanco que era el color que siempre vestía, era muy rara la ocasión en que decidía usar otro color en su vestuario siempre vestía de blanco, y si decidía otro color este tenia que ser negro completamente, esa noche vestía un vestido Channel blanco de falda corta y una pequeña chalina de seda zapatos de tacón y una pequeña cadena con un diamante colgando que hacia juego con los aretes, la esclava y la tobillera. No usaba mas que un leve brillo en los labios y su perfume era realmente embriagante, al verla llegar Albert no pudo mas que sonreír ante aquel monumento de mujer que tenía enfrente. Galantemente le ofreció el brazo y fueron a cenar al restaurante del hotel.

(Michelle) [sonriendo te agradezco que aceptaras comer aquí en el hotel, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a trabajar!

(Albert) trabajas mucho verdad?

(Michelle) me gusta mi trabajo, papa dice que si pudiera dormiría en mi oficina para no tener que salir de ella! Lo que no sabe es que a veces si he tenido que dormir en ella para sacar mi tarea!

(Albert) lo mismo me pasa a mi, resulto llevando trabajo a casa y a veces me doy cuenta de que no eh dormido por que se me pasa el tiempo!

(Michelle) somos realmente patéticos no crees? Nos refugiamos en nuestros trabajos para no enfrentar a nuestras familias!

(Albert) [riendo si conocieras a mi tía te aseguro que también trabajarías tiempo completo con tal de no verla!

(Michelle) [divertida lo mismo digo de papa! Es muy tierno y todo lo que quieras pero su tema principal es el ingrato compromiso con la familia de mi prometido!

Los dos siguieron conversando por largo rato hasta que terminaron de cenar y salieron, Albert la acompaño hasta el ascensor, después de subir con ella hasta el piso en el que estaba hospedada siguieron conversando en el pasillo por unos minutos frente a la puerta de su habitación.

(Michelle) [abriendo la puerta te agradezco mucho la cena Albert, me divertí mucho!

(Albert) [sonriendo yo también me divertí mucho, espero volver a verte cuando regreses a Nueva York!

(Michelle) Eso me gustaría!

(Albert) [viéndola fijamente me encantaría repetir esta cena[sin decir mas la agarro entre sus brazos y la beso en los labios sin darle tiempo de reaccionar

(Michelle) [soltándose y dándole una bofetada que te has creído?

(Albert) [sosteniéndola de nuevo entre sus brazos solo fue un beso[volviendo a besarla

(Michelle) [empujándolo y dándole una patada de karate en la nuca no me toques de nuevo estúpido!

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y aclararle quien era la muchacha cerro la puerta de su habitación dejándolo fuera aun tratando de levantarse. La reina de hielo había resultado ser karateca, eso no se lo esperaba, ninguno de sus informantes le había dicho que la chica supiera defensa personal, claro que Terry le había dicho que le gustaban los deportes extremos pero nunca mencionó karate. Después de tocar la puerta por unos minutos trato de explicarle su identidad desde afuera.

(Albert) [tocando la puerta por favor Miky necesito hablar contigo! Necesito que me escuches!

(Michelle) [sacando su arma de una gaveta te advierto que estoy armada y no temo pegarte un tiro!

(Albert) [dudando de las palabras de la muchacha necesito que me escuches!

(Michelle) [abriendo la puerta apuntándole a la cara cuento tres y ya no estas! Uno…dos…y

Albert al verla tan decidida decido retroceder hasta llegar al ascensor sin decir una sola palabra, con que mujer lo pensaba casar la tía Elroy. Lo peor de todo es que había cometido el error de besarla sin su consentimiento, el había sentido que había atracción entre los dos entonces por que le había molestado tanto aquellos besos. De todos modos el pensó que al decirle quien era lograría convencerla que el realmente se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero no primero le había salido con la patada esa que aun llevaba en su adolorida nuca y luego le había sacado el resto de la artillería. Esa mujer lo había terminado de cautivar con esas actitudes de mujer aguerrida, ya podía imaginarse como seria esa mujer de apasionada si se lo proponía, por supuesto que ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella. Ya le explicaría quien era al día siguiente durante la cena que tendrían, esa mujer lo aceptaría como que el se llamaba William Albert Andley. No descansaría hasta que esa mujer fuera la que lo besara de la misma forma que el había querido besarla esa noche, esto ya era algo de honor.

A la mañana siguiente Víctor reunió a los tres jóvenes que estelarizarían la telenovela y salió del hotel a filmar las escenas de entrada de la producción, Michelle salió tras ellos, esa mañana parecía mas seria y callada de lo usual. Terry lo noto pero no pudo preguntarle nada ya que sabia que cuando ella trabajaba eso era todo lo que importaba, ya en el avión tendrían tiempo de conversar y ella podría contarle lo que había sucedido en la dichosa cena de la noche anterior. Después de terminadas las tomas Candy salió con Albert del hotel rumbo al aeropuerto donde los esperaba el avión privado de los Andley, Michelle y la producción tomaron el avión de la compañía de regreso a Nueva York, durante todo el camino Terry intento conversar con ella pero parecía haberse sumido de nuevo en el trabajo y no parecía ponerle ninguna atención al muchacho. Esa tarde al llegar a nueva york Albert y Candy llegaron a la mansión Andley, Albert quería prepararse para recibir a su hermosa novia esa noche, esperaba poder conversar con ella sin el arma apuntándole a la cara, no creía que la chica llegara a tanto frente a su padre y la tía Elroy. Al llegar a nueva york Michelle se había ido directamente a la oficina a dejar el material que habían gravado esa mañana, sin darse cuenta le habían dado las siete de la noche y aun seguía tras su escritorio, no podía dejar de recordar el rose de los labios de Albert en los suyos la noche anterior. No entendía por que esos besos robados la habían dejado tan alterada, no quería admitir que el joven rubio la atraía mucho, pero por que se había atrevido a besarla de esa forma y por que el echo de estar comprometida la había echo dudar en responder aquellos besos como realmente ella deseaba, si el recuerdo de ese absurdo compromiso era capaz de hacerla sentir culpable por que no podía olvidar el rose de aquellos labios tan sensuales. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos para ver entrar a su padre quien traía en una caja un vestido nuevo para que ella usara esa noche, ya que como el había imaginado a su hija se le había olvidado el compromiso que tenían esa noche.

(Michael) [moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación sabia que te encontraría aquí! Ya casi son las ocho y aun no estas lista, te traje un vestido nuevo para que luzcas esta noche, es blanco como te gusta!

(Michelle) [recostándose pesadamente en el sillón estoy cansada papa, no podrías ir tu solo a la cena?

(Michael) [sentándose junto a ella si fuera yo el que va a casarse lo haría, pero a quien quieren conocer es a ti no a mi!

(Michelle) [abrazándolo de verdad no quisiera conocer al viejo verde ese! No podrías decirles que estoy enferma o algo?

(Michael) [acariciándole el rostro por que no mejor usas la ducha de tu oficina y te vistes para que podamos asistir a la cena!

(Michelle) [dándose por vencida esta bien dame unos minutos para estar lista y nos iremos en tu auto, el mío aun esta en mi departamento! No e tenido tiempo de ir, me vine directo del aeropuerto a la oficina y no me di cuenta de la hora!

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta que la llevaba a la ducha que tenia en su oficina, acostumbraba pasar tanto tiempo en el trabajo que había mandado a construir una ducha y un closet para poder estar siempre lista para los compromisos que tenia. Después de media hora la muchacha salió del baño con el vestido que su padre había escogido para esa noche, su padre deseaba que Albert la conociera tan bella como era la muchacha, había escogido un vestido corto de falda amplia y blusa escotada de la espalda sostenida por dos tirantes de cadena que hacían juego con las joyas que su padre había llevado para la ocasión, el atuendo era complementado por zapatillas altas y un abrigo amplio, la muchacha salió del brazo de su padre y abordaron el auto que los esperaba afuera de los estudios de grabación. A las nueve en punto estaban llegando a la mansión Andley, al bajar del auto Albert la observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, le parecía una hermosa visión al verla bajar del auto con la ayuda de su padre, que reacción tendría la muchacha al verlo nuevamente. En la entrada de la mansión la señora Elroy y Candy estaban dando la bienvenida a los Swanson y los hacían pasar. En el salón de visitas se encontraban Annie y su esposo Archie, Stear y su novia Patty quienes muy pronto se casarían, Anthony estaba junto a su novia Elizabeth con quien se había comprometido hacia unos meses. Al ser presentados ante la familia los muchachos no podían mas que reír al recordar la conversación que habían tenido con el tío William días atrás y le habían sugerido las ridículas cirugías para el monumento de mujer que ahora tenían frente a ellos, querían ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría el tío al ver a su hermosa prometida en la mansión. Todos estaban sentados esperando que el patriarca de la familia bajara a conocer a su prometida, la señora Elroy había mandado servir champagne y Candy conversaba con su nueva jefa muy animada, aun no podía creer que la hubieran escogido para hacer precisamente el papel principal de la telenovela, seria la pareja de Terry una vez mas aunque fuera solo en la pantalla.

(Candy) [feliz aun no puedo creer que voy a trabajar en una producción Swanson!

(Michelle) [sonriendo me alegro que hayas logrado quedarte con el papel realmente no lo haces nada mal Candy!

(Michael) [sonriendo entonces la señorita Andley se quedara trabajando para nosotros?

(Candy) y no solo yo, también Stear va a trabajar con nosotros!

(Michelle) [viendo al muchacho tu eres el nuevo técnico de efectos verdad? Me dijeron que eres muy bueno!

(Stear) [apenado gracias, solo intento hacer lo que me gusta! Siempre fui un inventor pero todo me explotaba en la cara así que decidí ir a la universidad y aprender la carrera de técnico en efectos especiales para el cine! Eso de las explosiones se me da muy bien!

(Michelle) [riendo pues me alegro que te hayas decidido a pedir trabajo en la compañía, ya nos hacia falta un buen técnico!

La sonrisa de la muchacha se borro al escuchar la voz del hombre que acababa de entrar al salón y estaba a sus espaldas.

(Albert) [a espaldas de ella buenas noches, es un gusto tenerlos aquí esta noche!

(Michael) [Levantándose hija ven, quiero presentarte a tu prometido, el señor William Andley!

(Albert) [Sonriéndole galante William Albert Andley Para servirle madam!

(Michelle) [Respirando profundo al verle la cara sonriente, decidió ser indiferente también Michelle Swanson! El gusto es todo mío señor Andley!

(Albert) [besándole la mano encantado de verla al fin! Tenia muchos deseos de conocerla, el otro día se lo comentaba a la tía Elroy y me alegra saber que aceptaron nuestra humilde invitación a cenar!

(Michael) [al ver a su hija inusualmente callada realmente hemos estado esperando esta oportunidad desde hace unas semanas pero el trabajo de mi hija no nos había dado la oportunidad de venir a presentarnos!

(Michelle) [seria Es una alegría constatar que no voy a casarme con un viejo rabo verde!

(Albert) [riendo ya se que esa es la imagen de mi que mucha gente tiene[insinuante ahora que opinas!

(Michelle) [burlona prefiero guardarme mi opinión!

(Elroy) [viendo la tensión del momento porque no pasamos a cenar!

(Michael) [sonriendo me parece una muy buena idea!

(Michelle) [tomando el brazo de su padre creo que esta será una cena muy interesante!

Todos pasaron al comedor y se sentaron según el orden que la señora Elroy había dispuesto, al lado de Albert se encontraba Michelle y junto a ella su padre, los demás ocuparon los lugares que siempre ocupaban, Candy veía a Albert quien no dejaba de ver a su prometida de una forma como si ya la conociera de antes, ella comenzó a pensar en las extrañas salidas que Albert había tenido en Miami y se preguntaba si de casualidad no se habían visto ellos dos ya que Michelle parecía esquivar la mirada del joven.

(Candy) [rompiendo el incomodo silencio me gusto mucho el viaje a Miami, creo que Albert también lo disfruto verdad?

(Albert) [viendo a Michelle jamás había disfrutado tanto un viaje como este!

(Michelle) [seria en cambio yo no creo haber tenido un viaje tan desagradable en toda mi vida[al ver la cara de su padre me tope con unos tipos muy desagradables en la playa y luego conocí a un patán de esos que se creen con derecho a faltarle el respeto a una mujer y tuve que darle su merecido!

(Michael) [sorprendido eso es terrible por que no me lo habías dicho?

(Elroy) [preocupada espero que no te hayan echo nada malo querida!

(Michelle) [seria no se preocupe, se defenderme muy bien[viendo a Albert y cuando tengo que hacerlo puedo llegar a sorprender a mas de uno!

(Albert) y que fue lo que te hizo ese patán que conociste? Acaso te falto al respeto o te beso?

(Michelle) [sonriendo el tipo ese no era lo suficientemente hombre, solo tuve que darle un golpe para que dejara de molestar!

(Albert) [ocultando su enojo me alegra saber que sabes cuidarte! Solo espero que no seas de esas mujeres que acostumbran ir armadas a todos lados!

(Michael) [serio en eso se equivoca mi querido amigo, yo mismo le enseñe a mi hija a usar un arma, además ella nunca sale de casa sin ella, eso es algo de lo que puedo sentirme orgulloso por que puedo estar seguro que mi niña sabe defenderse!

(Albert) [sonriendo cuando nos casemos no tendrá que preocuparse por nada, yo me encargare de que siempre este protegida por un escolta!

(Michelle) [seria papa, creo que ya es tarde no crees?

(Elroy) pero aun no discutimos el asunto de la fecha en que anunciaremos el compromiso!

(Albert) [poniéndose de pie si no les molesta eso me gustaría discutirlo a solas con mi prometida, me gustaría que ella me acompañara para mostrarle el jardín!

(Michael) [emocionado con la idea eso me parece muy buena idea[viendo a su hija acompaña a tu prometido y conversen un momento! Así se conocerán mejor!

(Elroy) [sonriendo tal vez deberías invitarla a salir otro día hijo!

(Albert) [divertido primero déjame conversar con la dama y luego veremos!

Michelle se levanto y después de disculparse con todos salió tras Albert quien la guio hasta la salida al jardín, caminaron en silencio por un momento hasta llegar junto a la piscina, después ella se dirigió hacia las rosas que estaban en flor en el jardín. Se quedo parado observando de pies a cabeza a la muchacha que no volteaba a verlo, solo se limitaba a ver las rosas de cerca y aspirar el aroma. Después de guardar silencio al fin ella se volteo y lo vio a la cara, su rostro era frio y serio.

(Michelle) y bien, que otra burla tenias planeada para hoy?

(Albert) [serio yo nunca quise burlarme de ti! Anoche en Miami quería decirte quien era pero me tenias deslumbrado con tu belleza!

(Michelle) [cruzando los brazos si, como no! Ahora vas a salirme con el cuento de que te deslumbre y por eso te portaste como un patán cualquiera!

(Albert) [divertido tanto te molesto que te besara? La primera vez me pareció que correspondiste a mi beso!

(Michelle) [seria yo nunca correspondí ningún beso!

(Albert) vas a seguir molesta conmigo por mucho tiempo? Mira que pronto nos casaremos!

(Michelle) después de lo que me hizo, creo que usted debería cancelar este ridículo compromiso no cree?

(Albert) [levantando los hombros yo no tengo ningún problema con seguir adelante con los preparativos de la boda! Si tu quieres cancelar el compromiso adelante, no seré yo quien lo haga!

(Michelle) [tratando de mantenerse indiferente si esa es la decisión entonces sigamos adelante con todo!

(Albert) [serio tanto te molesta pensar que serás mi esposa? Hay muchas mujeres que se morirían por estar en tu lugar!

(Michelle) entonces por que no va y se casa con una de ellas!

(Albert) por que soy un caballero y siempre cumplo mi palabra! No pienso dejar en mal a mi familia! No tengo ningún problema en casarme contigo, además me gustas!

(Michelle) [caminando hacia la casa entonces no hay mas de que hablar! Solo avísame cuando será el anuncio del compromiso y vendré!

(Albert) [tomándola del brazo por que no me das una oportunidad, no creo que te soy tan indiferente verdad?

(Michelle) [seria solo tenemos que casarnos, no tenemos por que agradarnos!

(Albert) [acercándose me gustaría que nos casáramos por amor no por obligación!

(Michelle) [temblando al sentirlo cerca ya debo irme señor William, que pase buena noche!

(Albert) [sonriendo piensas ponerme las cosas difíciles verdad?

(Michelle) [desafiante para usted yo diría imposibles!

(Albert) [acercándose a ella me gustan los retos[casi besándola cuando nos casemos te aseguro que no será por obligación! Cuando me conozcas vas a amarme como no has amado a nadie!

(Michelle) [guardando seriedad con mucha dificultad en un mes anunciaremos el compromiso, mientras eso sucede no quiero verte!

La muchacha entro a la mansión seguida por Albert, al llegar a la sala en donde todos estaban anunciaron que el compromiso se llevaría a cabo en cuatro semanas, después Michelle tomo su abrigo para retirarse junto con su padre, Albert y la señora Elroy los acompañaron hasta el auto, era casi la media noche cuando se retiraban de la mansión Andley.

(Albert) [astutamente espero que mañana podamos salir a comer Miky!

(Michael) [complacido por escuchar la forma de llamarla que bueno que vayan a salir juntos!

(Michelle) [viendo a Albert seria lo lamento, pero mañana tengo mucho trabajo no creo tener tiempo de salir a comer!

(Michael) [viendo a si hija vamos hija, no creo que no puedas salir a comer con tu futuro esposo!

(Michelle) [suspirando puedo salir a las dos de la tarde!

(Albert) [besándole la mejilla aprovechando la mirada de la tía y el padre te veré mañana querida! Por que no me das tu numero celular para que pueda llamarte antes de ir por ti!

(Michael) [tomando el celular de Albert déjame gravarlo en la memoria de tu teléfono así no tendrás que recordarlo!

(Albert) [sonriendo si me das tu celular puedo grabarte mi numero!

(Michelle) [viendo la mirada de la tía Elroy que bien, así podre llamarte!

(Albert) [devolviéndole su celular te veré mañana querida!

El auto de los Swanson salió de la mansión Andley mientras Albert sonreía en silencio al pensar lo divertido que seria conquistar a su hermosa prometida, su honor estaba de por medio, aunque le costara la vida el conquistaría a la muchacha, al sentirla cerca pudo notar el temblor de ella al tenerlo cerca.

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina de Miky un arreglo de rosas era recibido por su secretaria, al entrar a la oficina de ella con el arreglo Michelle se levanto intrigada ante la mirada divertida de Terry y Karen quienes habían llegado temprano para discutir la promoción de la telenovela, al ver la tarjeta la muchacha se puso seria, sin tomarle importancia al arreglo lo dejo en una esquina de su oficina.

(Terry) [curioso tu novio el viejo rabo verde te quiere impresionar verdad?

(Michelle) [seria resulta que el rabo verde es Albert el joven amigo de Miami! Si mucho tendrá 27 o 28 años!

(Terry) [haciéndose el sorprendido no estarás hablando de Albert Andley! El es mi amigo!

(Michelle) tu conoces a William Albert Andley?

(Terry) yo lo conozco como Albert Andley nada mas, es muy buena gente y además un amigo inigualable!

(Karen) [pensativa no es tu amigo aquel el rubio de ojos bonitos?

(Terry) precisamente ese es! No sabia que el era tu prometido!

(Michelle) [seria es un aprovechado! Vas a creer que se atrevió a besarme después de ir a cenar en Miami!

(Terry) [riendo te beso? Y que sentiste? Porque si estas así de enojada fue por que te gusto!

(Michelle) [seria le respondí con una patada y le apunte con mi arma a la cara!

(Karen) [asombrada hiciste eso con ese hombre tan guapo? Acaso no te gusto el beso?

(Michelle) me beso dos veces, la primera lo abofetee y el muy bruto volvió a besarme!

(Terry) [riendo ese Albert si se paso! Y se topo con xena la princesa guerrera que le partió la cara [imitando a Lucy Lawles hay, hay, hay, hay, hay!

(Michelle) [riendo no te burles Terry! Yo no sabia que el era mi prometido el rabo verde! El muy hijo de su madre no me dijo nunca quien era!

(Terry) y ahora que sabes que puedes dejarte besar que harás?

(Karen) le permitirás que vuelva a besarte?

(Michelle) [tapándose la cara con las manos no se que hacer con esta situación! El vendrá por mi a las dos para ir a comer!

(Terry) y cual es el problema? Así podrán conocerse mejor!

(Michelle) [seria tu me acompañarías a comer Terry?

(Terry) [serio estas loca? Si Albert me ve llegar al restaurante contigo mínimo le da un ataque al pobre! El quiere estar contigo a solas no necesita un mal tercio!

(Karen) [viéndola seria aprovecha los momentos a solas y cuando puedas aviéntate contra el y recupera los besos que te robo!

(Terry) [bromeando y si no se deja te lo llevas a un hotel y lo haces pagar con cuerpo lo que te hiso!

(Michelle) [poniéndose seria por que no mejor van a buscar al fotógrafo y se sacan las fotos que necesitamos para la promoción! De paso buscas a tu noviecita y te la llevas al hotel ese a donde quieres que lleve a Albert!

(Terry) [serio ya bromeamos no?

(Candy) [entrando a la oficina buenos días, perdón por la tardanza pero Albert insistió en traerme!

(Albert) [entrando tras ella buenos días! Terry como estas[viendo a su novia perdón por la tardanza Miky, te prometo que mañana traeré a Candy mas temprano!

(Michelle) me llamo Michelle y Candy tenia que estar aquí hace media hora! Espero que tome su trabajo con mas seriedad de ahora en adelante! Por favor Terry, Karen lleven a Candy a tomarse las fotos promocionales!

(Terry) [dándole la mano a Albert espero verte pronto para que podamos conversar Albert! Vamos Candy, Karen dejemos a los tortolos solitos!

Los tres salieron dejando a los novios solos muy a pesar de la mirada suplicante de Michelle. Al quedarse solos Albert sonrío viendo directo a los ojos a su joven prometida.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 03: **Un Compromiso Apasionado**

Yajaira 


	3. Chapter 3

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 03**

**Un Compromiso Apasionado**

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en la oficina de Michelle viéndose a la cara hasta que al cerrarse la puerta ella tomo la actitud fría y dura que siempre utilizaba para los negocios. Se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas mientras Albert la veía divertido al notar el nerviosismo de la muchacha ante su presencia. Sin decir nada se sentó frente a ella, y cruzo la pierna divertido viéndola a los ojos.

(Albert) aprovechando que estoy aquí por que no me aceptas ir a desayunar?

(Michelle) [seria no tengo tiempo de salir en este momento Albert, si quieres que vaya a almorzar contigo necesito terminar mi trabajo para poder salir!

(Albert) [serio tanto te molestaron mis besos?

(Michelle) [seria no tenias derecho a besarme como si yo fuera una cualquiera!

(Albert) [bajando la mirada me gustaste tanto que no pude controlarme! Lo lamento pero cuando me di cuenta que eras mi prometida me sentí con derecho a besarte, si pudiera volvería el tiempo atrás y te diría desde el principio quien soy!

(Michelle) [apenada no quería hacerte sentir mal! Ya suficiente fue con ver tu cara cuando saque el arma[comenzando a reír pensé que te orinarías en los pantalones cuando viste el arma!

(Albert) [serio a mi no me parece gracioso!

(Michelle) [riendo al recordar tal vez ahora no, pero tu no viste la cara que pusiste!

(Albert) [serio ahora que sabes quien soy, no me darías otra oportunidad?

(Michelle) [poniéndose seria solo me gustaría saber algo! Por que quieres casarte conmigo? Ni siquiera me conoces, ni yo te conozco! Yo creía que tu eras un viejo rabo verde y tu me dijiste que estabas comprometido con la reina de hielo! No creo que esto funcione!

(Albert) [encogiéndose de hombros yo no voy a detener este compromiso, soy un hombre de palabra y cumpliré como tal!

(Michelle) [resoplando entonces déjame trabajar si quieres que este lista para ir a almorzar!

(Albert) [poniéndose de pie y tomándole una mano para besarla pasare por ti a las dos en punto!

(Michelle) [resignada gracias por las rosas, me gustaron mucho!

(Albert) [saliendo por lo menos logre sacarte una sonrisa! Te veré en la tarde!

Michelle lo vio salir y al quedar sola se levanto y se acerco al arreglo de rosas que había recibido y por fin pudo olerlo feliz de saber que el hombre que le gustaba se lo había enviado. En el estudio de fotografía Karen y Candy esperaban el cambio de ropa de Terry. Ya tenían varias pruebas pero aun faltaba que Michelle las viera y decidiera si necesitaban mas.

(Candy) [sentada junto a Karen Michelle es muy seria verdad?

(Karen) [pensativa la verdad es que no, es muy exigente en el trabajo pero cuando tiene que ayudarte hace lo que tenga que hacer para apoyarte! Cuando paso lo de Susana Marlow y Terry ella perdió mucho dinero por culpa de esa mujer, el accidente ese fue provocado por la misma Susana y luego fue a la corte y puso cara de mosquita muerta y le saco mucho dinero a Swanson producción Inc. Después como si nada vino aquí y se metió al camerino de Terry y se le puso desnuda en la cama, la muy imbécil pretendía hacerlo caer en sus redes y lo único que logro fue que tu lo abandonaras, si me preguntas fuiste muy tonta al creer que Terry te engañaba con la mosca muerta esa!

(Terry) [regresando con un traje nuevo ya estoy listo!

(Karen) el fotógrafo salió por mas filme, además olvidaste cambiarte los zapatos Terry, esos no van con el color del traje!

(Terry) [viendo los zapatos tienes razón, voy a cambiarlos!

(Candy) [al ver a Terry alejarse entonces tu sabes que yo era la novia de Terry?

(Karen) [sonriendo se que el todavía piensa en ti! Me gustaría que tu y el volvieran, yo se que ustedes se quieren y si no hubiera sido por la tipa esa de la Marlow ustedes estarían si no casado por lo menos viviendo juntos en este momento!

(Candy) [bajando la mirada por eso vine a buscar este trabajo! Yo quiero reconquistarlo!

(Karen) [sonriendo si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo!

(Terry) en que puede contar contigo Karen?

(Karen) [seria en sus escenas, Candy trabajara por primera vez en este medio y yo voy a ayudarle en lo que pueda!

(Candy) [inocente acaso te molesta que Karen y yo seamos amigas?

(Terry) [indiferente no, por que tendría que molestarme? Si necesitas ayuda yo también puedo ayudarte si me los permites!

(Candy) [sonriendo muchas gracias Terry! Espero poder hacer un buen papel!

(Karen) [poniéndose de pie bueno yo ya no tengo que quedarme, ya todas mis fotos las tomaron ahora les toca a ustedes, yo tengo una entrevista en unas horas y debo estar lista[despidiéndose de los dos Nos vemos luego!

(Candy) [sonriendo que te vaya bien Karen!

(Terry) [sentándose donde ella había estado bueno ahora nos toca esperar que el fotógrafo regrese!

(Candy) [bajando la mirada Terry, yo quería saber si tu y yo podíamos dejar todo atrás y ser amigos de nuevo?

(Terry) [serio tu quieres ser mi amiga pecosa?

(Candy) [decidida acercándose a el si es lo único que podemos ser, me gustaría intentarlo!

(Terry) [acercándose mas que mas podríamos ser tu y yo Candy?

(Jerry) [entrando con los nuevos rollos de fotografía ahora si podemos continuar jóvenes!

(Terry) [poniéndose de pie ya era hora Jerry[respirando profundo como quieres que nos pongamos?

(Jerry) a Candy sola ya la fotografíe pero Michelle quiere fotografías de ustedes dos juntos para cuando lleguemos a esa parte de la historia, quiero sobreponer la foto de Karen en el fondo y ustedes dos abrazados tiernamente en frente!

Los tres se pusieron a trabajar, Terry no podía evitar sentir que el corazón se le salía cada vez que sentía la respiración de Candy cerca de su rostro, parecía que Michelle se quería asegurar que los dos jóvenes pasaran el mayor tiempo posible uno en brazos del otro pues Jerry no hacia mas que ponerlos en poses muy comprometedoras para los dos. Al terminar Candy y Terry estaban acalorados después de pasar tanto tiempo abrazados cambiando de poses. Candy fue la primera en retirarse a su camerino mientras Terry salía a tomar aire fuera del estudio.

En el camerino:

(Candy) [caminando de un lado a otro hay Terry, por que me pones tan mal cada vez que te tengo cerca? Es como si mi cuerpo quisiera sentirte cada vez mas cerca[poniéndose seria hay Candy en que estas pensando, al rato se te va ocurrir tirarte a los brazos de Terry y dejarlo hacerte suya[admitiendo aunque la realidad es que te encantaría! Por bruta no estas casada con el hombre de tu vida en este momento!

Fuera del estudio:

(Terry) [hablando solo pero que me pasa, se supone que no debo ponérsela fácil y hace un rato casi la beso! Es que si Jerry no entra en ese momento yo hasta la hubiera tomado entre mis brazos y la hubiera llevado a mi camerino[viendo al cielo Es que acaso me voy a volver loco por esa mujer? Yo no puedo darme el lujo de apresurarme de nuevo, si quiero que esto funcione con Candy tengo que tomar las cosas con calma!

En el camerino:

(Candy) [pensativa es que su aroma estaba a punto de volverme loca! Si el fotógrafo no hubiera entrado en ese momento yo hubiera sido capaz de echármele encima a Terry y quien sabe que le hubiera echo[dejándose caer en el sofá de su camerino es que te amo tanto aun Terry, como se me ocurrió meterme a trabajar aquí si no voy a soportar estar cerca de ti sin besarte!

Fuera del estudio:

(Terry) [recostándose en un árbol Candy por que me vuelves loco todavía? Como vamos a trabajar juntos si cada vez que estas cerca de mi no puedo hacer mas que pensar en la forma de hacer que me ames!

(Michelle) [acercándose hablando solo Terry?

(Terry) [viéndola con ojos asesinos bonita broma la de hacerme posar para tanta foto abrazando a Candy! Me imagino que te estas divirtiendo como nunca verdad?

(Michelle) [defendiéndose dispara para otro lado por que Jerry fue el que tomo las decisiones de las poses!

(Terry) [viéndola con el bolso en la mano ya veo que estas lista para tu almuerzo romántico!

(Michelle) [poniéndose seria venia a pedirte que por favor vengas a comer conmigo y con Albert! Podemos llevar a Candy también!

(Terry) [serio el almuerzo es con Albert y yo no tengo nada que hacer en ese romántico encuentro! Además aun tengo que ir por el libreto de esta semana y comenzar a estudiar, recuerda que en unos días comienzan las grabaciones!

(Michelle) [resignada esta bien, si ese hombre se aprovecha de mi y me viola será culpa tuya!

(Terry) [riendo Albert no es ningún canalla! El seria incapaz de hacer algo que tu no quieras[pícaro o es que tu quieres que el te lleve a su casa o a tu departamento y te haga lo que tu estas deseando?

(Michelle) [seria muy chistoso Terrence Grandchester! No será que eso es lo que quieres tu hacer con Candy? Llevarla a tu departamento y hacerle cositas?

(Terry) [suspirando si sigo así te juro que no podre controlarme mas! No se como voy a hacer para trabajar con ella todo este tiempo que dure la grabación, voy a tener que desconectar el agua caliente de mi tráiler y acostumbrarme al agua fría[sonriendo Albert, que bueno que llegas!

(Albert) [llegando hola Terry! Estas lista Miky?

(Terry) [sonriendo bueno Albert, me da mucho gusto verte pero creo que ustedes ya se van a almorzar verdad?

(Albert) [sonriendo así es, vengo por mi hermosa prometida para llevarla a comer!

(Michelle) a ti te molestaría mucho si Terry y Candy nos acompañaran Albert?

(Albert) [tragando saliva no se si Terry y Candy tengan tiempo para venir con nosotros!

(Terry) [serio la verdad es que aun tengo cosas que hacer en el estudio y no me desocupare hasta las cuatro! Además tengo una jefa que me exige a montón y si me voy seguro que se enoja conmigo[retirándose que tengan buen provecho!

(Miky) [seria que disfrutes el agua fría!

(Albert) [divertido bueno creo que tendremos que comer solitos tu y yo Miky! Que quieres comer? Chino, italiano, mexicano!

(Michelle) [seria marroquí! Tengo ganas de comer Chorba de Essauira sopa de pescado y de postre unos cuernos de gacela dulce de almendras!

(Albert) [acercándose a ella no crees que la chorba sea muy sugestiva? Mira que dicen que el pescado levanta el ímpetu!

(Michelle) [sonriendo a los de mente débil tal vez! O no será que tu no puedes comer pescado sin que te afecte!

(Albert) [tomándola del brazo para irse si lo que la dama desea es una chorba yo la llevare al mejor restaurante donde las sirven exquisitas!

Los dos salieron en el auto del rubio hacia el restaurante en donde momentos después los dos estaban sentados frente a dos platos de chorbas de pescado y cuernos de gacela como postre, Michelle comía tranquila tratando de ignorar las miradas que Albert le lanzaba mientras comía. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a comenzar una conversación durante la comida, al salir del restaurante Albert la llevo de regreso a su oficina. Al llegar se toparon con el padre de Michelle quien había ido a averiguar como les había ido a los novios en su primera salida. Michael Swanson conversaba con Terry en el salón de espera mientras su hija y su prometido regresaban.

(Terry) [riendo hubieras visto la cara de la pobre Miky cuando no quise ir a comer con ellos!

(Michael) [riendo esa hija mía esta dispuesta a hacerle las cosas difíciles al pobre William!

(Terry) yo conozco a Albert y se que el lograra conquistarla si de verdad se lo propone[viendo que regresaban además mírelos como vienen esos dos tomados del brazo!

(Michael) [volteando a ver espero que esto no sea solo teatro de Miky para deshacerse del novio cuando el baje la guardia!

(Albert) [llegando cerca de ellos buenas tardes, que bueno verlos!

(Michael) veo que salieron a comer después de todo! Me alegro mucho que se estén llevando bien!

(Michelle) [soltando el brazo de Albert bueno señores yo tengo mucho trabajo antes de salir esta noche los dejo! Gracias por el almuerzo Albert!

(Albert) [aprovechando la presencia de su suegro le planto un beso en la mejilla gracias por haberme acompañado cariño!

(Michelle) [apretando la mano sin poderle reclamar el atrevimiento los veré luego! Adiós Albert!

Michelle se alejo dejando a los tres caballeros conversando, al entrar en su oficina se topo con la pila de fotografías que habían tomado esa mañana listas para ser escogidas. Afuera de la oficina Michael escuchaba a Albert quien les estaba contando como le había ido en el almuerzo con su prometida.

(Michael) [curioso como te fue con mi hija William?

(Albert) [sentándose es dura la muchacha, apenas pude sacarle un par de frases en toda la comida! Esto va a ser difícil si ella no quiere poner de su parte!

(Michael) [serio te estas arrepintiendo del compromiso hijo?

(Albert) [sonriendo yo no he dicho eso! Su hija me gusta y me gusta mucho! No voy a darme por vencido, esta se enamora de mi por que yo no me voy a casar con una mujer que no quiera estar conmigo en la intimidad! Y le advierto esa mujer va a casarse muerta de amor!

(Michael) [sonriendo si tu logras que mi testaruda hija se enamore de ti antes del compromiso yo les regalo la luna de miel en donde tu quieras!

(Terry) [riendo si ella se llega a enterar de esa apuesta se va hacer la difícil!

(Albert) esto no es una apuesta Terry, esto es una afirmación de que a mi me gusta esa mujer y no voy a dejar de insistir! Ahora los dejo tengo que ir a sacarle el aire a las llantas del auto de Miky para llevarla a su casa en la noche!

(Terry) no te preocupes que esta mañana yo la tuve que traer por que su auto esta en servicio! Yo me iré temprano y ella tendrá que llamar un taxi si tu no estas aquí!

(Albert) a que horas sale ella?

(Michael) si no me equivoco ella sale de aquí entre ocho y nueve!

(Albert) volveré a las siete y media! Nos vemos!

Albert se dirigió a su oficina a trabajar y esperar salir a la hora indicada para recoger a su linda novia en la oficina, mientras Candy esperaba ver a Stear en el estudio para que la llevara a casa después de trabajar, el estudio dejaba de funcionar a las seis de la tarde cuando no estaban grabando, ya eran casi las seis y media cuando Terry salió al estacionamiento y vio a Candy sentada en una banca esperando algo, sin pensar se acerco a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

(Terry) esperando a alguien Candy?

(Candy) [sonriendo a Stear, necesito que me lleve a casa por que no traigo auto!

(Terry) [asombrado el esta trabajando aquí? No lo sabia, en que área trabaja?

(Candy) es el nuevo técnico de efectos especiales!

(Terry) [pensativo creo que el y los directores fueron a preparar las casas que alquilaron para la telenovela, no creo que regrese hoy al estudio!

(Candy) [pensativa entonces creo que tendré que llamar un taxi!

(Terry) [sin pensar si tu quieres yo puedo llevarte a donde quieras!

(Candy) [sonriendo no te molesta? La mansión queda un poco lejos!

(Terry) [encogiendo los hombros no tengo nada que hacer!

(Candy) [parándose para ir al auto de Terry entonces te lo agradezco!

Los dos subieron al deportivo azul de Terry y salieron rumbo a la mansión Andley, en el camino Candy le pidió a Terry que detuviera el auto frente al parque central. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Terry decidió ser directo y confrontarla.

(Terry) [serio por que decidiste entrar a esta telenovela Candy?

(Candy) [directa por ti Terry! Quería estar cerca de ti para reconquistarte!

(Terry) [asombrado ante la respuesta y no podías simplemente buscarme y decirme que querías volver conmigo?

(Candy) [bajando la cabeza después de que te deje de aquella forma pensé que seria mas fácil acercarme a ti si trabajábamos juntos, por eso tome esas clases de actuación para poder presentarme a la audición[respirando profundo yo estoy muy arrepentida de haber terminado con nuestra relación! Yo creo que tu y yo aun sentimos algo y deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo!

(Terry) [serio y tu crees que con decirme esto yo voy a volver corriendo a tus brazos Candy? Yo te busque y te llame como loco durante muchas semanas y tu simplemente no quisiste escucharme! Me juzgaste sin escuchar mi versión y ahora pretendes que yo te reciba de nuevo?

(Candy) [viéndolo yo solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que aun te sigo amando Terry!

(Terry) [serio tal vez eso sea verdad Candy, pero tu nunca has confiado en mi! Siempre has dudado a la primera oportunidad que se presenta! Que pasara la próxima vez que una admiradora loca se presente desnuda en mi camerino o aparezca una carta de amor en mi correo! Vas a volver a acusarme de traidor y hacerme pasar por todo de nuevo! Yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar por toda esa ridícula situación de nuevo como si fuera un niño de colegio enamorado Candy, yo necesito a mi lado a una mujer madura no a una niñita!

(Candy) [tomándolo por sorpresa y besándolo yo no soy ninguna niña y aun te amo Terry!

Candy lo tomo del abrigo y lo beso en los labios, el sin saber por que entreabrió los labios dejando así que ella explorara dentro de su boca libremente, Candy se aferro a el apasionadamente sintiendo como el correspondía sin poner resistencia hasta dejarlo sin aliento, a pesar de haber correspondido al beso de la rubia Terry no se atrevió a abrazarla, simplemente se quedo quieto mientras ella lo había besado hasta dejarlo casi sin aire.

(Candy) [separándose de el dame otra oportunidad por favor!

(Terry) [sorprendido ante la petición de ella ya es tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa!

Terry condujo hasta la mansión Andley en silencio y al llegar vio como Candy se bajo del auto sin decir nada mas, la observo hasta que entro a su casa y entonces condujo hasta su departamento sonriendo aun podía sentir los dulces labios de Candy rozando los suyos. En los estudios Swanson ya eran las siete y media cuando Albert llego a las oficinas, todo parecía estar vacio con excepción de la oficina de Michelle que seguía con las luces encendidas, Albert camino hacia la puerta y toco un par de veces hasta escuchar el pase de la joven que aun trabajaba. Al verlo entrar ella estaba sorprendida de verlo nuevamente ese día, estaba sentada en la pequeña sala que tenia en su oficina rodeada de todas las fotografías que habían tomado ese día de los protagonistas. Sobre la mesa de centro estaba lo que parecía seria la cena de la muchacha claramente pensaba pasar mucho mas tiempo en la oficina del que Michael Swanson quisiera.

(Albert) [sonriendo veo que aun sigues trabajando! No estas cansada?

(Michelle) [suspirando no sabes cuanto, pero quiero terminar con esto para poder comenzar con las grabaciones lo antes posible, cada día que pasa sin grabar pierdo dinero y no quiero comenzar la telenovela con perdida, suficiente dinero perdí hace un año como para darme ese lujo ahora!

(Albert) [sentándose junto a ella viendo las fotografías de Candy y Terry creo que escuche algo de eso! No fue el asunto aquel de la actriz accidentada?

(Michelle) [viéndolo sorprendida tu supiste de eso? Creí que nadie se había enterado fuera de los estudios[dándose cuenta que era el padre de Candy y amigo de Terry claro tu te enteraste por que Candy era la novia de Terry entonces!

(Albert) [sonriendo ante una fotografía de ellos abrazados ese noviazgo es algo que me hubiera gustado ver en el altar, pero no pudo ser! Tal vez ahora que trabajaran aquí puedan volver a estar juntos y terminar como debieron terminar hace un año!

(Michelle) [riendo esos dos son un par de necios que no se han dado cuenta de cuanto se aman!

(Albert) [tomándole la barbilla con la mano yo creo que tu y yo podríamos intentar que lo nuestro funcione, tal vez descubramos que nos gustamos y queremos estar juntos [acercándose no solo por el compromiso de nuestra familia!

(Michelle) [viéndolo acercarse lentamente que piensas hacer?

(Albert) [acercándose si me lo permites quiero besarte de nuevo!

(Michelle) [sonriendo no vas a darte por vencido verdad[terminando de acercarse a el solo bésame y déjame seguir trabajando!

Albert sonrío triunfante al sentir la respiración de ella cerca de su rostro, termino de acortar la distancia y tomo los labios de ella entre los suyos, lentamente se abrió paso entre sus labios para profundizar el beso y explorar con su lengua dentro de la boca de ella hasta encontrar la de ella con la que comenzó una danza especial. Estuvieron besándose por unos momentos hasta que el aire les hizo falta y se separaron. Albert sonrío y después de un rato la dejo seguir trabajando. A las tres de la mañana todas las fotografías estaban apiladas en orden y Michelle estaba recostada en el sofá de su oficina dormitando, aun podía sentir los labios de Albert sobre los suyos. Esa madrugada decidió quedarse a dormir en su oficina como lo hacia algunas veces, a las siete y media el ruido de su secretaria afuera la despertó y lentamente se levanto y fue a la ducha para luego cambiarse y comenzar a trabajar de nuevo. Al salir del baño se topo con Terry y su secretaria quienes estaban listos para la junta de las ocho. Las grabaciones de la telenovela comenzaron, todo parecía estar saliendo bien, la trama de la telenovela era perfecta, Terry hacia el papel protagónico de Tom Lambert quien estaba casado con Karen quien hacia el papel de la interesada y frívola Glory Lambert esposa de Tom. Candy era la dulce Sandy Peterson la joven abogada que trabajaba en el buffet de Tom y Robert Hathaway el amigo de Terry y co productor de la producción era el ambicioso Arthur Darcey el amante de Glory que intentaría enamorar a la dulce Sandy al darse cuenta de la atracción entre ella y Tom. Las grabaciones estaban muy adelantadas, Candy y Terry acostumbraban comer juntos en la cafetería de los estudios mientras repasaban sus líneas y a veces Candy lograba convencerlo de ensayar a solas sus escenas juntos cosa que a Terry no le molestaba pues lo que mas le gustaba eran alas escenas en las que tenia que abrazarla como indicaba el libreto y aprovechar a sentirla cerca sin demostrar lo que realmente sentía. Habían salido ya un par de veces y Terry estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de volver con ella e intentarlo. Ya tenían tres semanas de estar grabando y era el mismo tiempo que Michelle tenia evitando ver a Albert, cada vez que el llegaba a los estudios ella no estaba y cuando la llamaba a su celular no le contestaba, hasta las flores que le enviaba eran agradecidas por Alice la secretaria de Michelle, parecía que no quería saber nada de el y ya en unos días tendrían que anunciar el compromiso, el necesitaba verla de nuevo antes del anuncio oficial del compromiso, quería saber por que estaba ella evitándolo de esa forma si las ultimas veces que se habían visto siempre lo había dejado besarla correspondiéndole de la misma forma apasionada que el la besaba, parecía que ella quería probar su paciencia. Al fin un par de días antes del compromiso pudo encontrarla en su oficina, al escuchar los toques en la puerta Michelle dio el pase a quien ella suponía era su secretaria. Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba y nadie hablaba volteo a ver para encontrarse con Albert quien se había quedado parado en la puerta, llevaba un traje azul con el que se veía realmente atractivo, el la miraba fijamente aun parado en la puerta, ella guardo silencio ante la mirada profunda que el le estaba lanzando, sin decir una palabra el comenzó a caminar hacia ella, al estar frente a frente Albert la tomo por la cintura y la jalo hacia el hasta dejarla pegada a su cuerpo.

(Albert) [casi besándola por que no has querido contestar mis llamadas?

(Michelle) [viendo los labios de Albert he tenido mucho trabajo con las grabaciones!

(Albert) [pegando sus labios a los de ella casi me vuelvo loco esperando volver a verte!

(Michelle) [rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos aquí estoy!

Los dos acortaron la distancia y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Albert la empujo hasta tenerla contra la pared, ella podía sentir la proximidad del cuerpo del joven contra su cuerpo. Los dos comenzaron a respirar con dificultad, los besos se hicieron insuficientes para el rubio quien comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la muchacha mientras aun la presionaba contra la pared, una de sus manos comenzó a explorar los costados de la chica hasta casi tomar el ceno de ella con la mano, al sentir aquella caricia ella lo empujo separándolo de ella.

(Michelle) [respirando agitada lo siento Albert, yo no puedo hacer esto!

(Albert) [acercándose lo lamento no quise asustarte!

(Michelle) [viendo la sinceridad del joven en sus palabras no es que no quiera, es solo que yo nunca eh hecho esto y me gustaría que fuera algo especial!

(Albert) [sorprendido nunca has hecho el amor con nadie?

(Michelle) [sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había confesado lo siento no quería avergonzarte!

(Albert) [abrazándola me encanta verte sonrojada! Yo puedo esperar el tiempo que tu quieras, pero no vuelvas a dejar de hablarme! En dos días mas nos comprometeremos y aun no decidimos la fecha de la boda!

(Michelle) [besándolo tiernamente apenas nos conocemos y vamos a casarnos[suspirando esto es una locura[viéndolo a los ojos Cuando quieres casarte?

(Albert) [sonriendo en noviembre! Así tendrás tres meses para conocerme!

(Michelle) [suspirando solo quiero evitar que comentamos un error al casarnos sin pensarlo!

(Albert) [serio por eso quiero que me conozcas, para que cuando nos casemos estés segura que hiciste lo correcto! Así como yo estoy seguro de que quiero casarme contigo!

(Terry) [entrando divertido al ver la escena de los enamorados abrazados interrumpo? Solo necesito saber si ya están los libretos para mañana? Pero si quieres vuelvo mas tarde cuando no estés tan ocupada!

(Albert) [alejándose de Miky hola Terry, yo estaba a punto de irme! Solo quería invitar a Miky a cenar esta noche!

(Michelle) [sacando los libretos de su escritorio aquí tengo los libretos Terry, me los trajeron hace unos momentos!

(Terry) [sonriendo sabes Albert hay un restaurante que le encanta a Miky es el que esta en la quinta avenida, es comida libanesa y a Miky le encanta el cordero al limón y cilantro deberías llevarla[malicioso Además parece que a los dos les falta el aire!

(Albert) [feliz te gustaría ir a comer conmigo esta noche Miky?

(Michelle) [seria solo que esta noche le había prometido a Candy que saldríamos a comer[pensativa viendo a Terry tal vez Terry pueda acompañarnos y haríamos una cita doble!

(Albert) [sonriendo que te parece Terry, te animas a salir con nosotros?

Terry lo pensó por un momento y luego acepto la invitación, esa noche Albert paso por Miky mientras Terry llevaba a Candy al restaurante libanes. Al llegar los cuatro se sentaron a conversar, la cena fue exquisita y después de comer Albert llevo a Miky de vuelta a la oficina mientras Terry se retiraba solo a su departamento dejando a Candy con ellos aun no quería darle esperanzas a la rubia pues como el decía no quería hacerle las cosas tan fáciles admitiendo que el estaba igual que ella muriéndose de ganas de comenzar de nuevo ya el sabría en que momento hablar seriamente con ella. Dos días después en la mansión Andley la fiesta de compromiso daba inicio y Michael Swanson llegaba con su hija colgada del brazo la muchacha lucia preciosa con el vestido largo de gala que su padre le había regalado, era de seda negra sin mangas en un escote elegante complementado por unas joyas de ópalo simplemente exquisitas. Albert la recibió en la puerta y ante la mirada de sus sobrinos, la señora Elroy y el padre de la muchacha la recibió con un pequeño beso en los labios al cual ella solamente le sonrío. El compromiso se anuncio para finales de noviembre, Michael Swanson tubo que retirarse después de anunciar el compromiso ya que había recibido una llamada importante y debía tomar el avión privado y salir para chicago en donde una de sus oficinas tenia un problema que el debía atender personalmente, Albert se ofreció muy amablemente a llevar a su prometida de regreso a su departamento al terminar la fiesta. Entre los invitados estaba Terry, Karen y Robert quienes conversaban divertidos, Candy llevo a Terry al jardín para poder conversar, después de la vez que ella lo había besado en el auto habían salido un par de beses mas y parecía que pronto habría una reconciliación entre los dos jóvenes, Michelle los observaba desde la ventana cuando sintió los brazos de Albert que la rodeaban por la cintura.

(Albert) [sonriendo que estas viendo?

(Michelle) [señalando a tu hija y al malcriado de Terry, parece que vamos a tener una reconciliación pronto!

(Elroy) [acercándose a ellos me agrada ver que se están llevando bien!

(Michelle) [sonriendo estamos intentando conocernos señora Elroy! Ya el tiempo nos dirá si esto va a funcionar o no!

(Albert) [sonriendo yo espero que todo salga bien, por que estoy seguro que nuestro matrimonio será para toda la vida!

(Elroy) [viendo por la ventana esa es otra pareja que me gustaría llevar al altar antes de morir!

(Albert) [abrazando a la anciana vamos tía, no me gusta que hable así! Usted esta muy sana y aun estará con nosotros muchos años!

(Elroy) [sonriendo que Dios te oiga hijo! Por cierto George llamo hace unos momentos mañana regresa de Francia con los documentos firmados, dice que consiguió cerrar el negocio sin ningún problema!

(Albert) [sonriendo me alegra mucho que George vuelva, ya se había tardado muchos meses en volver! Lo necesito en la oficina por que Archie, Anthony y yo no nos damos abastos para tanto[viendo la hora bueno tía yo le prometí a mi suegro que llevaría temprano a Michelle a su casa así que creo que me la llevo!

(Elroy) [viendo a la sala ya todos los invitados se han retirado y en la mansión solo quedan Michelle y el señor Grandchester!

(Michelle) [sonriendo voy a despedirme de Candy y Terry, ahora vuelvo Albert!

(Albert) [sonriendo te acompaño pues debo pedirle a Candy que le preste su auto a Terry ya que yo lo traje y parece que el aun no quiere irse!

Los dos salieron al jardín en donde se pusieron de acuerdo con los dos muchachos y luego los dejaron juntos en el jardín mientras Albert sacaba su auto y llevaba a Michelle a su departamento. Al llegar Albert la acompaño hasta la entrada, después de pasar a tomar un café antes de retirarse los dos conversaron hasta que se dieron cuenta que era mas de media noche. Michelle lo acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirlo.

(Albert) [suspirando bueno muñeca ya tengo que irme o tus vecino comenzaran a hablar!

(Michelle) [sonriendo que vecino si todo el piso es mío? Y el piso de abajo esta vacio pues los vecinos se fueron a Europa!

(Albert) [tomándola entre sus brazos me gustaría pasar la noche contigo!

La joven abrió tremendos ojos ante la petición de su prometido, no podía creer lo que el estaba pidiendo y menos aun cuando su corazón grita fuertemente que lo dejara pasar la noche con ella.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 04: **El Amor Ronda En El Aire **

Yajaira 


	4. Chapter 4

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 04**

**El Amor ronda En el Aire**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas que se pueden considerar para adultos si este tipo de lectura le molesta por favor absténgase de leerlas**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los ojos de Michelle estaban clavados en los de Albert quien estaba aun sosteniéndola entre sus brazos esperando una respuesta de su prometida la cual estaba muda ante la petición del rubio. Cerro los ojos al sentir la proximidad del joven ojos azul cielo quien comenzaba a acerarse para besarla.

(Albert) [acercándose entonces? Me dejas pasar la noche contigo?

(Michelle) [rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos Albert, yo… aun no me siento preparada para pasar la noche contigo!

(Albert) [besándola no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras, solo quiero pasar la noche a tu lado!

(Michelle) [besándolo dulcemente tu crees que yo voy a creerte que piensas pasar la noche en vela viéndome dormir[sonriendo Mejor vete a tu casa, te das un bañito y te metes a la cama!

(Albert) [apretándola mas contra su cuerpo yo no dije que quiero pasar la noche viéndote, solo quiero pasar la noche a tu lado conociendo tu cuerpo y sintiéndote cerca! Aunque no me dejes hacerte el amor! Solo quiero tocarte y conocerte toda!

(Michelle) [sintiendo los besos de Albert en su cuello no me hagas esto Albert[cayendo en el sofá bajo el rubio no puedo hacer esto Albert!

Con la respiración entrecortada ella busco la boca del rubio para besarlo apasionada, lentamente el comenzó a acariciarla sobre el vestido recorriendo su cadera y su talle hasta que de repente sintió como la mano del rubio tomaba uno de sus senos, entonces ella reacciono y dejo de besarlo.

(Michelle) [deteniéndose Albert por favor déjame!

(Albert) [dándose cuenta en la posición que estaban perdóname mi amor[levantándose del sillón yo no quise faltarte al respeto!

(Michelle) [abrazándolo solo dame tiempo Albert! Ahora vete si!

(Albert) [dándole un beso tierno en los labios te veré mañana para cenar!

(Michelle) [sonriendo pasa por mi a las ocho a la oficina y te cocinare la mejor cena de tu vida!

(Albert) [sorprendido así es que mi prometida cocina?

(Michelle) [riendo por supuesto que cocino, y muy bien para que sepas!

(Albert) [besándola entonces mañana comeremos aquí! Te veré mañana muñeca!

(Michelle) [despidiéndolo hasta mañana Albert!

Albert salió del edificio rumbo a la mansión Andley, al llegar se metió bajo la regadera, necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría después de la situación en la que había estado hacia apenas unos minutos, no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que había tenido al acariciar el seno de su novia aunque había sido por un momento nada mas, solo podía imaginar lo suave de su piel bajo aquel vestido. Después de bañarse se metió bajo las sabanas y se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente Terry llegaba a las siete a traer a Candy pues el se había llevado su auto la noche anterior, Candy salió de la mansión a toda prisa, se había quedado dormida y solo había tenido tiempo de bañarse y bajaba corriendo para subirse al auto, Terry que la conocía bien había pasado a comprar un par de desayunos a un restaurante de comida rápida para comer camino a la oficina. Los dos iban riendo en todo el camino hacia el set de grabación. Michelle llego a las siete en punto al lugar de grabación y veía desde lejos cuando Terry llegaba con Candy y los dos iban riendo felices. Ese día grabarían la escena en donde Tom Lambert reconocía que estaba enamorado de Sandy su compañera de trabajo y la besaba apasionadamente en su oficina. Ese día estaba un poco nublado por lo cual Robert y Víctor habían decidido repetir varias veces la escena del beso pues la cámara no lograba captar bien la luz de la escena, después de quince repeticiones la escena al fin quedo el único problema era que Terry se sentía muy alterado después de haber repetido tantas veces aquel beso tan apasionado con Candy y esta sentía que un calor insoportable le subía desde lo bajo del vientre hasta la garganta. El director se dio cuenta que el tiempo no los dejaría seguir grabando en esa locación por el resto del día por lo que suspendió las grabaciones por el resto de la tarde, Candy se dirigió a los camerinos y vio a Terry entrar a su tráiler, se detuvo frente a su tráiler y luego con paso firme camino hasta la puerta del tráiler de Terry, con mano firme toco a la puerta y el salió a abrir, al verla parada frente a el no pudo decir ninguna palabra solo la jalo hacia a dentro y comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, Terry intentaba detenerse pero Candy no se lo permitía ella estaba decidida a todo en ese momento, poco a poco llegaron al sillón que Terry usaba para descansar entre escenas, Terry callo de espaldas en el mueble con Candy aun rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, ella lo besaba decidida lo que lo animo a comenzar a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de la rubia que estaba sobre el entregándose completamente.

(Terry) [agitado Candy detente pecosa, no quiero que te apresures a nada!

(Candy) [viéndolo a los ojo yo quiero estar contigo Terry, ahora mismo quiero que me tomes entre tus brazos y me hagas tuya!

(Terry) [acariciándole el rostro no quiero que hagamos nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte pecosa!

(Candy) [besándolo acaso tu no quieres estar conmigo Terry?

(Terry) [viendo los verdes ojos de ella mas de lo que te imaginas!

(Candy) [besándole el cuello entonces solo ámame y déjame amarte!

Terry giro sobre ella dejándola debajo de el, con manos rápidas comenzó a quitarle la ropa mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa, en unos momentos los dos se encontraban desnudos sobre el sillón cubiertos con una colcha que Terry tenia sobre el respaldo, Terry comenzó a besarla tiernamente, había soñado por mucho tiempo el momento en que la tendría entre sus brazos de esa forma, Candy deslizaba sus manos por el pecho desnudo y la espalda de Terry mientras este exploraba con su boca el cuerpo de su pecosa, besaba cada centímetro del cuello de la rubia mientras ella cerraba los ojos sintiendo como los labios de Terry besaban sus senos y bajaba aun mas, pronto Candy sintió como Terry comenzaba a besarle la entrepierna haciéndola lanzar un grito apasionado mientras ella estrujaba la colcha con sus manos y sentía como Terry la hacia temblar ante sus caricias, Candy comenzó a gemir mientras le suplicaba a Terry que la hiciera suya, apretó levemente las piernas indicándole a el que ya estaba lista para seguir adelante, Terry subió para aprisionarle los labios nuevamente y ahogar con ese beso los gemidos que ella seguía dejando salir de su garganta, lentamente se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a deslizarse entre sus piernas, pronto el dolor de la primera intrusión paso y Candy se relajo haciéndolo sentir que podía continuar, lentamente la hiso suya, le hizo el amor de una forma apasionada pero tierna, ella se movía al mismo ritmo que el acoplándose a cada movimiento que el hacia sobre ella, lentamente hicieron el amor entre gemidos y palabras de amor que ambos se decían, Terry veía apasionado la entrega de la rubia que tanto amaba mientras ella lo veía con amor al sentirse al fin suya. Los dos cayeron uno junto al otro abrazados en el sillón, los dos respiraban agitados aun mientras se besaban tiernamente.

(Terry) [abrazándola te amo pecosa! Nunca pensé que te tendría entre mis brazos de esta forma!

(Candy) [besándolo deseaba tanto estar así contigo Terry! No quiero volver a separarme de ti!

(Terry) [apretándose a ella te das cuenta de lo que hicimos Candy? Esto fue una locura pecosa, nunca debimos hacerlo aquí[besándola tiernamente tu primera vez tenia que ser en un mejor lugar!

(Candy) [sonriendo que mejor lugar que entre tus brazos mi amor!

(Terry) [pensativo tu te merecías una hermosa cama, con flores y velas, no un sillón con una colcha como esta, tu merecías sabanas de seda y almohadones de plumas!

(Candy) [sonriendo entonces me lo debes para la próxima vez[viendo el reloj tenemos que irnos Terry el set lo sierran a las seis y ya casi son!

(Terry) [riendo vístete que me tienes que dejar en los estudios para que tome mi auto!

(Candy) [viéndolo a los ojos cuando podremos estar juntos de nuevo?

(Terry) [besándola cuando tu quieras pecosa! Desde ahora en adelante intentaremos ser felices te parece?

(Candy) [sonriendo ya soy feliz[levantándose ahora apresúrate que tengo que llevarte a traer tu auto después tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme para la cena que Annie organizo para la tía Elroy por que ella saldrá de viaje a chicago unas semanas!

(Terry) [pícaro eso quiere decir que tu carcelera no estará y podremos salir juntos cuantas veces queramos!

(Candy) [riendo podremos salir a donde tu quieras, recuerda que soy mayor de edad y desde hoy toda tuya!

(Terry) [saliendo ya vestido entonces vámonos para que puedas darle su despedida a la señora Elroy!

Al salir de tráiler se dieron cuenta de que ya todos se habían ido, la única que quedaba en ese momento y estaba a punto de irse era Michelle quien al verlos se acerco seria.

(Michelle) creí que ya todos se habían ido! Estoy a punto de cerrar el set!

(Candy) [nerviosa es que estábamos ensayando y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora!

(Terry) [serio no pensé que fuera tan tarde!

(Michelle) [seria no vi tu auto en el parqueo, tienes como irte al estudio? Yo voy para mi oficina en este momento!

(Candy) yo tengo que llevarlo al estudio para que Terry saque su auto!

(Terry) [serio Candy tu casa esta cerca de aquí por que no mejor me voy con Michelle aprovechando que ella tiene que ir a su oficina y nos vemos mañana para ensayar!

(Candy) [asintiendo esta bien Terry, hasta mañana!

Candy se alejo de los dos jóvenes sin poder darle el ultimo beso de despedida a Terry para no levantar sospechas de lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Terry siguió a Michelle hasta su auto y se fue con ella rumbo a los estudios Swanson.

(Michelle) [conduciendo espero que hayas usado protección Terry!

(Terry) [sorprendido como dices?

(Michelle) [tratando de guardar la seriedad fui a tu tráiler hace una hora, quería que viéramos las escenas de mañana y escuche ciertos ruidos dentro por lo que decidí no tocar la puerta, solo espero que hayas tomado precauciones; no me gustaría que la telenovela se viera afectada por un embarazo!

(Terry) [serio nunca pensé que tendría a Candy entre mis brazos de esta forma!

(Michelle) [serena que piensas hacer ahora?

(Terry) [serio voy a intentar de nuevo mi relación con Candy, espero que esta vez podamos casarnos y ser felices!

(Michelle) [sonriendo mientras se estacionaba espero que todo te resulte bien esta vez Terry, solo espero que tengan cuidado y esperen a terminar la telenovela para tener hijos!

(Terry) [bajando del auto te veré mañana Miky!

(Michelle) [caminando hacia su oficina hasta mañana Terry! Trata de descansar que mañana las escenas son fuertes!

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino, Terry subió a su auto y salió para su departamento, mientras ella caminaba hacia su oficina, al llegar al salón fuera de su oficina descubrió a Albert sentado esperándola con un ramo de rosas en los brazos.

(Albert) [sonriendo ya se que es temprano pero no quise esperar mas y vine a buscarte!

(Miky) [acercándose esperaste mucho?

(Albert) [besándola suavemente no, acabo de llegar!

(Miky) [tomando las rosas trajiste chofer?

(Albert) [sonriendo si!

(Miky) [besándolo dile que se vaya yo te llevare a casa mas tarde! Tengo que regresar esta noche a recoger las grabaciones del día!

(Albert) [abrazándola cuando nos casemos espero que no trabajes tanto!

(Miky) [riendo lo intentare!

Albert tomo su celular y le dio instrucciones a su chofer para que se fuera a la mansión. Minutos después salieron en el auto de Miky, el conducía y después de pasar a un súper mercado por los ingredientes que necesitaban llegaron al departamento de ella, Albert la ayudo en la cocina y pronto los dos estaban en el comedor del departamento disfrutando de una cena romántica, Albert veía el departamento todo decorado en blanco y negro, los adornos de cristal por todos lados y sobre la chimenea una fotografía familiar de los Swanson, la madre de Miky era una mujer hermosa, ella se parecía mucho a su madre las dos eran de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, altas y esbeltas de cuello largo y cabello ondulado. Aunque Miky lo alisaba todos los días y lo llevaba ligeramente largo hasta debajo de los hombros. Para Albert la madre de Miky no era ni la mitad de hermosa que la hija, el la veía y no podía evitar recordar la sensación de su cuerpo la noche que había logrado acariciarla y tomar uno de sus senos. Pronto los dos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea viendo fotografías de la familia Swanson, Albert veía a Miky mientras ella le mostraba las fotografías, no le parecía que ella fuera fría como se la habían descrito. Le parecía una mujer cálida y definitivamente sensual. Ya casi a las doce de la noche ella tomo su abrigo para llevarlo a su casa, al llegar a la puerta Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, después de acariciarle la espalda bajo el abrigo la llevo contra la pared y comenzó a explorar con sus labios el cuello de ella, esta vez ella lo dejo acariciarla sobre la ropa, incluso lo dejo llegar hasta sus senos con ambas manos y acariciarlos levemente antes de romper el contacto, después de besarlo le sonrío coqueta y abrió la puerta para indicarle que debían irse, Albert solo sonrío ante la indirecta y la siguió hasta el auto sin decir nada. El condujo hasta su casa y al bajarse del auto para dejarla sentarse tras el volante, antes de dejarla entrar de nuevo al auto la tomo entre sus brazos.

(Albert) [sonriendo cuando vas a dejarme pasar la noche contigo?

(Miky) [divertida uno de estos días!

(Albert) [tratando de seducirla me dejas tocarte y luego me traes a casa para que me de un baño de agua fría[besándola eso es cruel sabes?

(Miky) [besándolo llámame mañana y tal vez te prepare la cena de nuevo!

(Albert) [apretándola a el te llamare a medio día para ponernos de acuerdo!

(Miky) [subiendo al auto esperare tu llamada!

Albert vio como el auto salía de la propiedad y se dirigía de nuevo a la carretera, subió a su habitación y tomo un largo y frio baño, no podía creer que esa mujer lo volviera loco como lo hacia. Hacia apenas dos meses estaba buscando la forma de deshacer el compromiso y ahora tomaba duchas frías cada vez que salía con ella. Tal vez por eso la llamaban la reina de hielo, por que nunca soltaba nada a nadie, eso le gustaba y esperaba ser el quien derritiera la barrera que ella ponía entre el y ella. Al llegar a su oficina Miky se recostó en el sillón que tenia, cerrando los ojos aun podía sentir las manos de Albert divagando por todo su cuerpo, aun podía sentir las manos de el estrujando sus senos, las pocas veces que había aceptado salir con algún muchacho nunca les había permitido tocarla de la forma que Albert se atrevía a tocarla, eran sensaciones nuevas pero la hacían sentir mas viva de lo que nunca se había sentido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina de Swanson Production Inc. Una mujer llego a buscar a la directora de Conveniencias la telenovela del momento, la mujer se sentó a esperar a que la atendieran, la secretaria de Eliot Thompson el jefe de producción la hizo pasar a la oficina en donde el la atendió y después de unos minutos el hombre salió rumbo a la oficina de Michelle quien estaba revisando los últimos rollos grabados la mañana anterior antes de enviarlos a edición. El hombre estaba nervioso la mujer que había atendido estaba exigiendo el inmediato despido de una de las actrices, Michelle lo escucho y después de pensarlo le indico que debía decirle a la dama que ella misma la atendería en unos minutos. Después de enviar los rollos a edición la secretaria de Michelle hizo pasar a la dama a la oficina de su jefa, esta espero a la mujer con la expresión mas seria que tenia en su repertorio. Observo como la muchacha entraba y se sentaba altiva frente a ella.

(Michelle) [saludando buenas tardes señorita, me dicen que usted tiene problemas con una de mis actrices!

(Eliza) [seria solo creí que era mi deber informarle que tipo de mujer es la que esta trabajando en su producción en estos momentos!

(Michelle) [seria y usted es?

(Eliza) [presentándose Eliza Leegan! Yo conozco muy bien a Candy White, ella fue adoptada por mi familia y después tuvimos que echarla por ladrona, no se que fue lo que hizo para que la familia Andley la adoptara pero si la prensa llegara a enterarse de su pasado estoy segura que su telenovela se vendría abajo, por eso eh venido a ayudarle!

(Michelle) [seria así que usted esta haciendo esto para ayudarme?

(Eliza) [fingiendo preocupación no solamente a usted, vera yo fui novia de Terrence el actor principal y no me gustaría que su imagen se viera comprometida por esa huérfana!

(Michelle) [seria que raro, yo tenia entendido que Candy era la ex novia de Terrence!

(Eliza) [molesta esa huérfana se valió de no se que artimañas para robármelo! Terrence y yo íbamos a casarnos sabe?

(Michelle) [viéndola a la cara usted me toma por estúpida? Yo conozco muy bien a Terry y se con quien a salido y se a relacionado, eso es parte de mi trabajo antes de contratar a algún actor! Usted no puede venir a mi compañía y lanzar acusaciones tontas a ninguno de mis empleados por que yo los conozco mejor que ellos mismos, y principalmente no le permito que venga a mi compañía con exigencias absurdas! Ahora le agradezco que se retire de mi oficina y no vuelva a poner un pie en ellas o me veré obligada a pedirle a seguridad que la saquen!

(Eliza) [poniéndose de pie Como se atreve a hablarme de esa manera? Usted no sabe con quien se mete!

(Gabrielle) [abriendo la puerta para que saliera se perfectamente con quien me meto! Y le advierto que si la prensa se entera de las cosas que usted ha venido a decir aquí de la protagonista de la telenovela tendrá que prepararse para recibir un citatorio de la corte por que Swanson Production se encargara de enviar a todos sus abogados y demandarla por cada centavo que tenga usted y toda su familia!

(Eliza) [saliendo esto no se quedara así! Nadie me había humillado de esta forma antes!

(Michelle) [seria pues creo que ya era hora que alguien la pusiera en su lugar[viendo a su secretaria Alice por favor vea que la señorita abandone las oficinas de inmediato, y la próxima vez que se presente hágala sacar con seguridad[viéndola buenos días señorita!

(Eliza) [saliendo Esto no se quedara así!

Michelle entro a su oficina cerrando la puerta, se sentó pesadamente tras su escritorio y respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, escucho unos toques en la puerta y al dar el pase vio entrar a Eliot Thompson quien venia nervioso después de haber visto salir de aquella forma a la muchacha que el había atendido antes.

(Eliot) [sentándose frente a ella que piensas hacer con Candy?

(Miky) [serena absolutamente nada! Ella esta haciendo muy bien su trabajo!

(Eliot) [nervioso si la prensa se entera de su pasado nos van a hacer trizas!

(Miky)[seria si esa mujer se atreve a ir a la prensa yo me encargare personalmente no te preocupes!

(Eliot) [levantándose no se porque te gusta arriesgarte de esta manera, no seria mas barato despedir a la actriz y reemplazarla ahora que estamos comenzando apenas llevamos un mes y medio de grabación podemos sustituirla por otra!

(Miky) [seria tu has visto la chispa que hay entre ella y Terry, no podemos perder eso! Con el magnetismo que hay entre los dos la telenovela será todo un éxito! No voy a perder eso, es muy difícil de conseguir algo así y nosotros vamos a aprovecharlo! Además Candy será mi hija muy pronto y no puedo hacerle esto!

(Eliot) [asombrado como que Candy será tu hija muy pronto?

(Miky) [seria hace un mes descubrí que ella es la hija adoptiva de mi prometido William Andley!

(Eliot) [serio estas segura que lo descubriste hace un mes o lo sabias de antemano y por eso la contrataste?

(Michelle) [con mirada acecina si tienes algo que decir acerca de mi trabajo espero que lo hagas directamente y no estés solamente insinuando que estoy favoreciendo a Candy por ser quien es! Tu mismo has visto el trabajo de la muchacha y creo que puedes juzgar mi juicio en este asunto!

(Eliot) no quise molestarte, solo que la visita de esa mujer me tiene muy preocupado! Después de la perdida que sufrimos el año pasado no quisiera que volviéramos a perder una cantidad similar por esta otra chica!

(Michelle) [serena lo lamento no quise reaccionar de esa manera, pero es que esa mujer merecía mínimo que la sacara de aquí a punta de patadas! Viste lo arrogante que era? No se como me pude controlar! Y todavía me advierte que no se quien es ella!

En ese momento el teléfono celular sonó y ella contesto de mala gana ya que aun se sentía alterada.

(Miky) [alterada diga?

(Albert) [al otro lado del teléfono es un mal momento para hablarte muñeca?

(Miky) [sonriendo hola Albert, lo siento es que tuve un pequeño problema hace unos minutos pero oír tu voz es bueno en este momento!

(Albert) [sonriendo no sabes cuanto me alegra escucharte decir eso! No quieres que vaya por ti para almorzar? Tal vez pueda cambiar tu humor con una rica comida!

(Miky) [pensativa por que no pasas por una pizza y nos vemos en mi departamento en una hora?

(Albert) [riendo llevare algo mejor que una pizza, te veré en una hora muñeca!

Después de colgar Miky vio la cara sonriente de Eliot quien aun seguía en la oficina y había escuchado toda la conversación.

(Miky) [viéndolo seria te divierte algo?

(Eliot) [sonriendo desde que te conozco jamás habías invitado a nadie a tu departamento!

(Miky) [seria es mi prometido y le prometí a papa que lo trataría mas seguido para conocerlo, hace unos días anunciamos el matrimonio para noviembre! Espero recibir un buen regalo tuyo eh!

(Eliot) [riendo ya veremos, primero tengo que conocer al implicado y luego decidiré si te regalo algo bueno!

(Miky) ve a trabajar y no te preocupes mas por esa mujer!

Miky salió de su oficina para ir al set de grabación ese día estaban filmando dentro de los estudios ya que las escenas eran de las oficinas del bufete que habían armado tras una pantalla azul. Al entrar vio que la enfermera atendía a Candy quien parecía tener el brazo raspado en gran parte, Miky se acerco a preguntar que había pasado y pudo ver que no era nada de cuidado y que había sido un simple descuido de la muchacha que no hacia mas que disculparse por su tontería.

(Miky) [seria que paso aquí?

(Candy) [sonriendo que metí la pata y me resbale! No pude meter la mano y preferí meter el brazo antes de estrellar la cara contra la alfombra!

(Miky) [viendo la curación por que no se toman un tiempo para descansar y salen a comer algo[viendo a Terry puedo hablar contigo Terry?

(Terry) [caminando tras ella lejos de los demás pasa algo? Te noto un poco molesta!

(Miky) [seria recibí una visita hace una hora y necesito saber; quien es Eliza Leegan?

(Terry) [poniendo cara de molesto que vino a hacer esa serpiente a tu oficina?

(Miky) [seria entonces si la conoces! Necesito que me digas quien es por que no voy a esperar que ella me ataque, primero le mando a mis abogados y luego espero que ella conteste!

(Terry) [presintiendo una tormenta es sobrina de Albert, si tienes problemas con ella díselo a Albert y el le pondrá un alto antes de que te cause algún problema! No te metas con ella directamente por favor!

(Miky) [sonriendo no te preocupes voy a comer con Albert ahora mismo, cuando vuelva te digo que me dijo[viendo a Candy lleva a Candy a comer algo que le ayude a mejorar su rostro, se ve asustada por el golpe[gritando al director Víctor? Cancela las grabaciones de esta tarde, necesito que vayas a edición y veas como quedo todo, luego hablamos!

Después de despedirse de Terry salió al parqueo y tomo su auto rumbo a su departamento, al llegar se encontró a Albert parado en la puerta con una cubeta de pollo frito y varias guarniciones quien le sonreía al haber logrado sacarla de su oficina para comer a solas.

(Albert) [sonriendo pensé que me dejarías plantado con toda esta comida!

(Miky) [dándole un beso perdona tuve que pasar al set antes de salir!

(Albert) [sonriendo como va la telenovela?

(Miky) [ayudándole a poner la mesa bastante bien, creo que vamos muy adelantados, ya tenemos dos semanas grabadas por adelantado eso nos ayuda a no correr tanto!

(Albert) [tomándola entre sus brazos por que estabas tan molesta cuando te llame?

(Miky) [abrazándolo hoy conocí a tu sobrina! Fue a exigirme que despidiera a Candy!

(Albert) [extrañado conociste a mi sobrina? A quien?

(Miky) [describiendo pelirroja, voz chillona y muy desagradable!

(Albert) [serio Eliza?

(Miky) [sentándose a la mesa exactamente! Amenazo a mi jefe de producción y luego se animo a exigirme que le quite el trabajo a Candy o ella iría a la prensa a decirle todo el pasado de Candy y no se que mas!

(Albert) [serio voy a hablar con ella, no te preocupes!

(Miky) [sentándose junto a el no quería ponerte de mal humor lo lamento!

(Albert) [tomándola entre sus brazos nuevamente por que no comemos y luego nos sentamos un rato en la sala!

(Miky) [besándolo gracias por sacarme de la oficina a esta hora, no creí soportar quedarme esta tarde después de la discusión que tuve!

(Albert) [sonriendo podríamos quedarnos aquí toda la tarde si tu quieres!

(Miky) y tu trabajo?

(Albert) [serio puedo avisar que no cuenten conmigo esta tarde! La pregunta es si tu puedes llamar a tu oficina y decirles que no iras?

(Miky) [seria me estas retando?

(Albert) [besándola es un reto! Estoy seguro que no te atreverías a pasar la tarde conmigo sin ir a la oficina!

(Miky) [seria me quedare contigo y ni siquiera llamare para avisar!

(Albert) entonces yo tampoco avisare a mi oficina a ver a quien llaman primero!

Los dos se sentaron a comer y conversaron muy animados. Mientras tanto en el estudio Terry veía el brazo de Candy mientras los dos estaban sentados en el tráiler de ella abrazados leyendo el libreto del día siguiente, desde hacia unos días que habían echo el amor en el tráiler de Terry, estudiaban juntos sus líneas y ensayaban todos los días, habían decidido comenzar su relación de nuevo, después de lo que había pasado entre los dos Terry estaba pensando pedirle a ella que se comprometieran en matrimonio, no quería que los medios supieran aun de su relación, pero se sentía feliz de haber sido el quien le enseñara a ella lo que era la intimidad.

(Candy) [viéndolo divertida en que piensas Terry?

(Terry) [serio por que no nos casamos Candy?

(Candy) [sonriendo de verdad quieres casarte Terry?

(Terry) [abrazándola tu no quieres casarte conmigo?

(Candy) [asintiendo claro que quiero casarme contigo pero no por las razones equivocadas! Yo no quiero que estés pensando en pedirme que nos casemos solo por que hicimos el amor, yo quiero que nos casemos por que nos amamos y queremos estar juntos!

(Terry) [tomándole la mano tu sabes que yo he querido pedirte matrimonio desde antes del accidente de Susana, yo te amo Candy y me gustaría poder vivir contigo y formar una familia!

(Candy) [feliz entonces acepto tu propuesta mi amor!

(Terry) tendremos que hablar con Michelle para que nos diga que hacer por que no podemos dañar la imagen de la telenovela ahora que estamos comenzando!

(Candy) [besando el cuello de el por que no me invitas a dormir a tu departamento?

(Terry) [sonriendo que dirán tus primos si no llegas a dormir?

(Candy) [pensativa puedo ir a casa y decirles que voy a pasar la noche en los estudios ensayando!

(Terry) [serio no me gusta que hagamos las cosas a escondidas! Por lo menos me gustaría decirle a Albert que te amo y tenemos intención de casarnos!

(Candy) [seria deja que yo le diga a Albert lo nuestro, después organizamos una cena para contarle a mi familia! Nadie sabe que estamos juntos aun!

(Terry) [suspirando si hay alguien que lo sabe y sabe lo que paso entre nosotros!

(Candy) [asombrada quieres decir que le dijiste a alguien lo que paso en tu tráiler?

(Terry) [sereno yo nunca le diría a nadie una cosa así! Simplemente que nos escuchó y pues se entero de lo que paso en el tráiler!

(Candy) [temblando y quien fue el que nos escuchó?

(Terry) [viéndola Miky fue a mi tráiler a discutir las escenas para el día siguiente cuando nos escucho y decidió dejar el trabajo para después! Cuando me llevo al estudio por mi auto me dijo que nos había escuchado y que esperaba que hubiéramos tomado precauciones por que no quiere que te embaraces durante la telenovela!

(Candy) [abochornada que vergüenza! Y si ella le dice algo a Albert, seguro que Albert me mata y luego te mata a ti!

(Terry) [tranquilizándola Miky no le dirá nada a Albert, pero yo si quiero hablar con el, el es mi amigo y tu padre no quiero hacer las cosas a escondidas!

(Candy) [seria haremos lo que tu decidas Terry!

(Terry) [viendo el reloj ya eran casi las cinco creo que Miky ya no vendrá, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar[pensativo mañana solo filmaremos en la mañana me gustaría que vinieras a pasar conmigo la tarde en mi departamento, te gustaría?

(Candy) [atrevida solo si me dejas amarte de nuevo!

(Terry) [sonriendo pondré las sabanas de ceda y los almohadones de plumas solo para ti!

(Candy) [besándolo tiernamente para despedirse entonces es una cita! Hasta mañana Terry!

(Terry) [saliendo del tráiler hasta mañana Candy!

Los dos subieron a sus autos y salieron rumbo a sus casas, Terry estaba feliz de que Candy hubiera aceptado al fin su propuesta de matrimonio aunque no pudieran decirle a nadie aun. En el departamento de Michelle Albert estaba sentado en el sofá habían estado conversando con Miky toda la tarde hasta que el sueño la había vencido después de tantas noches durmiendo poco ella se había quedado dormida recostada en el hombro de Albert, este al darse cuenta sonrío y lentamente se levanto del sillón y la tomo en brazos, subió las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones, llego a la habitación principal que era la de ella y al entrar pudo ver el sobrio decorado en donde lo principal era la hermosa cama con edredón de lino blanco, lo único de color sobre la cama era una colcha celeste doblada a los pies de la cama, Albert la recostó en la cama y luego la arropo con la colcha, al sentirse en la cama ella abrió levemente los ojos para ver a Albert arropándola, estiro la mano y toco la de el.

(Albert) [sonriendo sigue durmiendo muñeca, yo me iré para que descanses!

(Miky) [somnolienta recuéstate a mi lado un rato!

(Albert) [acostándose junto a ella me quedare hasta que te duermas!

(Miky) [recostando la cabeza en su pecho y extendiendo la colcha sobre el solo déjame dormir así un rato mas!

Momentos después los dos dormían profundamente en la cama de ella, Albert la abrazaba fuertemente mientras ella dormía aspirando el aroma que despedía la ropa de el al estar recostada en su pecho.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 05: **Una Visita Indeseable**

Yajaira 


	5. Chapter 5

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 05**

**Una Visita Indeseable**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para publico sensible, si se siente ofendido por este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando el celular comenzó a sonar, Michelle comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón aun estaba adormitada cuando logro contestar.

(Miky) [Adormitada bueno?

(Eliot) buenas noche Michelle, aun estoy en edición con Víctor y necesito saber a que hora vendrás a ver el resultado final?

(Miky) [Molesta estoy agotada Eliot, no he dormido en muchos días y necesito descansar, mañana veré el video[Colgando y volviendo a recostarse en el pecho de Albert, el teléfono no tardo en sonar de nuevo diga?

(Víctor) [Alterado como que no vendrás a ver esto ahora, he trabajado toda la tarde en la edición y necesito que lo veas antes de mandar a imprimir!

(Miky) [tratando de coordinar sus ideas Víctor, nunca he faltado a ninguna reunión en mi vida y he trabajado mas de ochenta horas en cinco días, si no me dejan en paz tu y Eliot será mejor que encuentre su carta de renuncia en mi escritorio mañana junto con el video[Colgando de nuevo y acomodándose de nuevo el celular no tardo en sonar Diga?

(Michael) perdona que te moleste hija pero quería saber como estabas, me dijeron que no volviste a la oficina en toda la tarde y me preocupe, te encuentras bien?

(Miky) [adormitada estoy bien papa, solo Salí a almorzar con Albert y estuvimos conversando toda la tarde y decidí quedarme a descansar hasta mañana ahora vamos a cenar!

(Michael) [Complacido que la pasen bien y dale mis saludos a William!

(Miky) adiós papa[Colgando y acomodándose nuevamente, el celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo Bueno?

(Elroy) [Apenada perdón que te moleste hija pero William no aparece por ningún lado y me preguntaba si tu sabes en donde esta? He llamado a su celular y no me contesta!

(Miky) [Sonriendo esta conmigo, en este momento vamos a cenar desea hablar con el?

(Elroy) [Sonriendo no hija, no te preocupes, solo espero que la pasen bien! Adiós!

(Miky) [Colgando adiós!

(Albert) [Adormitado te gane, te llamaron solo a ti!

(Miky) [Levantando la cabeza para verlo la ultima era tu tía que dice que no le has contestado el teléfono en toda la tarde así es que yo te gane!

(Albert) [Sonriendo viste que no es tan difícil dormir conmigo?

(Miky) [Besándole la mejilla eres todo un caballero!

(Albert) [Pegando la frente a la de ella a veces me gustaría no serlo tanto!

(Miky) [Suspirando tienes hambre?

(Albert) [Sonriendo no[Viendo el reloj es tarde será mejor que me vaya!

(Miky) [Levantándose para acompañarlo a la puerta quieres que nos veamos mañana?

(Albert) [Abrazándola antes de salir del departamento eso me gustaría mucho!

(Miky) [Susurrándole al oído te toca cocinar a ti!

(Albert) [Sonriendo te sorprenderé con mi especialidad! Solo espero que vengas temprano y me dejes entrar!

(Miky) [Sacando una llave de su bolsillo y poniéndola en la mano de el esta es tuya! Para que no tengas que esperarme en la puerta!

(Albert) [Sorprendido realmente quieres que yo tenga llave de tu departamento?

(Miky) [Sonriendo se que puedo confiar en ti! Además se defenderme bien!

(Albert) [Riendo y yo nunca me atrevería a nada que tu no quieras! Suficiente tuve con lo de Miami!

(Miky) [Besándolo con pasión te veré mañana!

(Albert) [Suspirando te amo muñeca! Hasta mañana!

(Miky) [Viéndolo caminar al ascensor corrió hacia el Albert?

(Albert) [Recibiéndola en sus brazos que paso?

(Miky) [Besándolo nuevamente te amo!

(Albert) [Con el rostro iluminado es la primera vez que me lo dices!

(Miky) [Besándolo antes de correr a su departamento te veré mañana amor!

Al verlo entrar al ascensor ella corrió a darse una ducha para salir rumbo a su oficina, si quería tener tiempo al día siguiente tenia que adelantar el trabajo, al llegar se encontró con Eliot y Víctor quienes estaban dejando el video en su oficina, al verla notaron que no estaba tan enojada como suponían ellos que estaba después de sus llamadas, al verlos les sonrío y se sentó junto con ellos a ver el video final que saldría al aire en dos semanas mas. Discutieron los cambios que había que hacerle y casi a las cinco de la mañana Eliot se retiro a su casa a descansar mientras Víctor dormito en el sillón de la oficina de Michelle y ella revisaba una vez mas los libretos de lo que se grabaría ese día, a las ocho la secretaria les llevo el periódico junto con una jarra de café pues había visto que su jefa trabajaba y el director dormía en el sillón, como muchas veces sucedía. El director despertó y después de tomarse una taza te café salió rumbo al set de grabación, ese día filmarían escenas de un juicio en el que Tom y Sandy defendían a una mujer que estaba siendo acusada de mata a su marido, Terry caminaba de un lado a otro exponiendo el caso mientras Candy con toda seriedad tomaba notas de todo. Terry era admirable cuando representaba sus papeles y siempre imprimía en su personaje su toque personal. Miky observaba cada detalle de la grabación, al medio día las grabaciones se terminaron pues todo estaba saliendo muy bien, todos los actores que habían escogido eran realmente muy profesionales incluyendo a Candy que a pesar de ser su primera incursión en el medio, sin duda seria una gran actriz al igual que Terry. Gracias a eso las ediciones eran mas simples de realizar, pasado el medio día lograron terminar y el director llevo la cinta a edición, mientras Candy corría a su tráiler a buscar sus cosas ya que esa tarde la pasaría con Terry en su departamento, Terry se quedo conversando con Miky viendo si esta le había comentado a Albert de la visita que había tenido el día anterior, después de conversar Terry vio llegar a Candy junto a ellos, Michelle converso con Candy mientras Terry iba por sus cosas y después salían juntos dejando el auto de Candy en los estudios. Michelle hizo algunas llamadas antes de salir de compras necesitaba comprar algunas cosas, aun no había podido ver lo de su vestido de bodas y pensaba hablar con unos amigos diseñadores para que se encargaran de confeccionarlo. Candy entro al departamento de Terry, admirando cada detalle que había en el, todo estaba decorado en blanco azul y madera todo de muy buen gusto, se notaba el toque personal del joven en cada rincón del lugar. El sonreía divertido al ver la mirada curiosa de la rubia que no dejaba de correr de una lado a otro observando cada detalle, lentamente se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella le sonreía feliz.

(Terry) [Divertido te gusta mi departamento?

(Candy) [Riendo es muy amplio! Creo que aquí podríamos vivir muy bien con un par de hijos!

(Terry) [Riendo para nuestros hijos me gustaría comprar una casa con jardín grande en donde puedan jugar!

(Candy) [Seria has pensado en comprar una casa para nosotros?

(Terry) [Pegando su frente a la de ella desde hace mucho tiempo que vengo pensándolo!

(Candy) [Suspirando que tonta he sido al no confiar en ti todo este tiempo mi amor, perdóname por favor!

(Terry) [Sonriendo pero ahora no nos separaremos, promételo!

(Candy) [Seria esta vez estoy dispuesta a luchar contra quien sea con tal de estar contigo Terry!

(Terry) [Cargándola en brazos eso tendrás que demostrármelo!

(Candy) [Riendo divertida y que tienes en mente?

(Terry) [Entrando a su habitación tu que crees!

La habitación era grande, la cama tenía un edredón de lino azul como los ojos del dueño, los muebles eran de madera con cojines blancos y azules y las cortinas de la ventana eran del color del edredón de la cama con una pantalla de persianas blancas. Todo estaba totalmente ordenado, no había nada fuera de lugar. La cama tenia almohadones blancos de plumas y las sabanas bajo el edredón eran blancas y de seda. Terry la dejo sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras el cerraba las cortinas después de encender las velas que el había dejado preparadas esa mañana, quería el ambiente mas romántico posible para estar con ella una vez mas. Candy entro al baño y minutos después salió solo con una de las camisas de Terry, este al verla sonrío emocionado al ver lo atrevida y sexy que podía ser Candy con el, sin decir nada la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, los dos se deslizaron bajo las sabanas de seda, Terry la apretó entre sus brazos comenzando a besarla mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de el mientras sentía como el comenzaba a besar su cuello y le quitaba la camisa que llevaba y ella comenzaba a rodearle la cadera con sus piernas, el se deslizo lentamente dentro de ella viendo como ella arqueaba la espalda para permitirle que se acoplara con mas facilidad a su cuerpo, ambos susurraban palabras de amor al oído del otro mientras Terry se movía sobre ella dándole embates constantes mientras ella gemía al sentir la pasión que el le transmitía en cada embestida. Candy llevaba el ritmo que el llevaba en cada movimiento mientras el la hacia suya una vez mas.

(Terry) [Besándola apasionado te amo Candy!

(Candy) [Sonriéndole yo también te amo Terry!

Candy besaba dulcemente el cuello de Terry arrancándole algunos gemidos a el mientras la sentía aventurarse por su cuello, su pecho y acariciar con sus manos su espalda, lentamente el comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras ella se abandonaba completamente a sus caricias, lo dejaba tocarla como nunca antes la habían tocado, el exploraba con sus manos y sus labios cada parte del cuerpo de ella llevándola una y otra vez a la sima de la sensualidad, ella estrujaba la almohada con sus manos sintiendo como Terry exploraba lo mas intimo de su cuerpo con sus labios y sus manos. Podía sentir como un calor abrazador la inundaba mientras el la tocaba, así estuvieron largo rato hasta que el la hizo gritar de placer, momentos después los dos dormían abrazados después de haberse amado hasta el cansancio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran ya las ocho de la noche cuando Michelle llego a su departamento al abrir la puerta el aroma que salía de la cocina era simplemente esquicito, el departamento esta alumbrado a media luz, en medio de la mesa del comedor habían velas blancas alumbrando los dos servicios que ya estaban puestos, antes de entrar a la cocina ella subió a dejar los paquetes que había comprado esa tarde y al entrar a su habitación vio un hermoso arreglo de rosas que Albert había colocado en la mesa del saloncito que tenia en su habitación. Sobre la cama Albert había dejado un vestido en color negro muy hermoso, después de observarlo Miky corrió a la ducha y al salir se arreglo con el vestido que Albert le había dejado sobre la cama, se peino y después de perfumarse bajo, al entrar en la cocina lo vio de espaldas, este al sentir el perfume de ella inundar la cocina volteo a verla, estaba simplemente hermosa con ese vestido, el se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos para besarla.

(Albert) [Sonriendo sabia que ese vestido te luciría espectacular!

(Miky) [Besándolo no sabia que cocinaras tan bien!

(Albert) [Llevándola a la mesa espérame aquí y ahora mismo traigo la comida!

(Miky) [Sonriendo no quieres que te ayude?

(Albert) [Feliz tú te quedas aquí sentada y cierras los ojos hasta que te diga que puedes abrirlos!

Michelle cerró los ojos y espero a que Albert le indicara que podía abrirlos, varios aromas deliciosos pasaron cerca de ella hasta que sintió los labios de Albert sobre los suyos una vez más.

(Albert) [Susurrando ya puedes abrir los ojos!

(Miky) [Viendo la enorme langosta frente a ella como supiste que me gusta la langosta?

(Albert) [Confesando tu padre me lo dijo!

Ella sonrío divertida al escuchar por todos los problemas que había pasado para poder enterarse de que era lo que a ella le gustaba, sus colores favoritos y las velas aromáticas que eran sus preferidas. Al terminar de comer se sentaron frente a la chimenea a conversar hasta casi la media noche, al ver la hora Albert se levanto para salir rumbo a su casa, Miky lo acompaño a la puerta y antes de salir lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo, con su lengua busco la de el y comenzó a explorar dentro de su boca hasta sentir como el la pegaba una vez mas a la pared.

(Albert) [Respirando agitado será mejor que me vaya!

(Michelle) [Besándolo quédate conmigo esta noche!

(Albert) [Respirando agitado aun estas segura que es lo que quieres?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo no haremos nada malo o si?

(Albert) [Apretándose a ella solo haremos lo que tu quieras!

(Miky) [Mordiéndole el labio inferior vamos a la recamara!

(Albert) [Levantándola en brazos te amo!

(Miky) [Al ver que entraban a la habitación Albert[Susurrándole al oído es mi primera vez!

(Albert) [Tierno no tengas miedo! No voy a hacerte daño!

Dejándola de pie junto a la cama, le acaricio el rostro y comenzó a besarla una vez mas, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos dejándolo que el explorara en su boca a su antojo, lentamente la fue recostando en la cama y con las manos comenzó a explorar sobre el vestido mientras ella suspiraba dejando escapar uno que otro gemido ante el toque de el. Estaba a punto de meter la mano bajo la falda cuando escucho su celular que sonaba dentro de su bolsillo, de mala gana lo saco para apagarlo cuando vio que quien llamaba era George a quien le había dicho que estaría fuera hasta tarde y no quería ser molestado, muy a su pesar contesto el teléfono y un momento después se levanto apresurado al escuchar lo que George le decía.

(Miky) [Sentándose al ver la angustia en la cara de el paso algo malo?

(Albert) [Guardando el celular en el bolsillo parece que uno de mis sobrinos tuvo un accidente[Viéndola debo irme!

(Miky) [Sonriendo al ver el pesar en el rostro de el déjame acompañarte, solo dame un minuto para cambiarme!

(Albert) [Sonriendo te lo agradezco! No se a que hora pueda traerte a casa!

(Miky) [Saliendo del baño con ropa caliente por el frio de afuera no importa, lo que quiero es saber como esta tu sobrino!

(Albert) [Abrazándola antes de salir eres única mi amor! Vámonos!

(Miky) [Poniéndose el abrigo Vamos en mi auto así yo te llevo y mañana pasas por tu auto o mandas por el!

Los dos salieron del departamento y tomaron el auto de Michelle, el condujo hasta el hospital central en donde habían traído a Archie después de que se cayera por las escaleras de su casa al tropezarse con algo. Al llegar encontraron a toda la familia en la sala de espera, Terry había llevado a Candy después de que Stear le había llamado para contarle lo de Archie. Al verlos llegar pudieron ver la preocupación en la cara de su tío quien los veía buscando explicaciones. George se acerco a el y le conto lo que Archie le había dicho en la ambulancia, al parecer el muchacho subía las escaleras leyendo unos documentos que había llevado de la oficina y había dado un mal paso y se había venido escaleras abajo rompiéndose una costilla y doblándose un tobillo. Annie lloraba desconsolada por que ella había sido la primera en correr a auxiliarlo. Candy la abrazaba tratando de consolarla y al ver a una esquina Miky sintió que se le congelaban las venas al ver a la pelirroja con la que había discutido hacia apenas dos días, Eliza estaba sentada junto a su madre que había corrido al hospital en cuanto se habían enterado por la servidumbre del accidente de Archie. Terry se dio cuenta y de inmediato camino hacia Miky para saludarla y que Eliza viera la amistad que había entre ellos.

(Terry) [dándole un beso en la mejilla hola Miky! Que haces aquí?

(Miky) [sonriéndole ya viste quien esta aquí?

(Terry) [sonriendo no dejes que te incomode, quieres ver como sale corriendo?

(Miky) [seria que estas pensando hacer?

(Terry) [sonriendo divertido observa y aprende del maestro!

Terry se sentó junto a Candy y la abrazo tiernamente ante la mirada de Eliza quien no pudo hace mas que levantarse y salir de la sala de espera pasando junto a Michelle quien solo pudo sonreír al ver la indignación de la pelirroja al salir. Momentos después Albert salía de la sala privada donde había hablado con el medico que había atendido a Archie, esa misma noche podrían llevárselo a casa solo tenia que usar una faja en las costillas y bastón por un par de semanas, la enfermera empujaba la silla de ruedas en donde venia un abochornado muchacho que aun no podía creer la caída tan ridícula que había tenido. Al llegar a la sala de esperas fue recibido por su familia que estaba toda presente, Albert había pagado la cuenta y después de ponerse de acuerdo con sus sobrinos envío a Archie y Annie junto con Stear y Patty mientras Terry se ofreció para llevar a Candy hasta la mansión cosa que agrado mucho a Albert, George se quedo esperando ver si Albert se iría con el y las damas Leegan o se quedaría con su prometida. Albert tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad para conversar con Sarah y su hija. Miky sabia que Albert no regresaría con ella por lo que se apresuro a despedirse de el sin darse cuenta que era observada por Eliza y su madre cuando le había dado un beso de despedida a Albert y salir del hospital de regreso a su departamento.

A un lado de la sala de espera:

(Eliza) [sorprendida por que el tío William besa a esa mujer mama?

(Sarah) [entendiendo la situación debe ser Michelle Swanson la prometida de William!

(Eliza) [viendo con quien había peleado no puedo creer que el tío vaya a casarse con una mujer como esa!

(Sarah) [sonriendo pues ella es hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos que conozco!

En la sala de espera:

(Miky) [besando a Albert lamento mucho que nos hayan arruinado la noche!

(Albert) [suspirando te aseguro que yo lo lamento mas! Me encantaría irme contigo de nuevo pero voy a aprovechar para aclarar las cosas con mi sobrina!

(Miky) [sonriendo te tengo una mala noticia! Tengo que salir de viaje mañana a medio día! Debo ir a Miami a filmar un par de semanas y tengo que irme antes que los actores para supervisar los arreglos a mi casa de la playa donde se filmaran las escena!

(Albert) [serio entonces cuando podremos estar juntos?

(Miky) [besándolo te prometo que cuando regrese tu serás el primero en saberlo!

(Albert) [besándola apasionado llámame todos los días!

(Miky) [sonriendo adiós amor!

Michelle salió del hospital rumbo a su departamento mientras Albert llevo a las Leegan a su casa mientras conversaban en el auto.

(Albert) [viendo a Eliza me entere que fuiste a molestar a mi prometida para que le quitara el trabajo a Candy!

(Eliza) [sorprendida yo no se de que me hablas tío! Yo no conozco a tu prometida!

(Albert) [serio Eliza no estoy preguntándote, te estoy diciendo lo que hiciste y te advierto que no voy a permitirte que molestes a Candy de nuevo y mucho menos que te metas con mi futura esposa!

(Sarah) [molesta no entiendo por que estas tan molesto con Eliza, apenas llego de viaje hace dos días y no ha salido de casa!

(Albert) [serio no quiero escuchar ninguna excusa de ustedes, solo quiero que tus hijos se mantengan alejados de Candy y de Michelle! No estoy bromeando y no voy a tolerar las tonterías de tus hijos esta vez Sarah, además quiero que le digas a Max que se presente en mis oficinas esta semana!

Las dos mujeres bajaron del auto al llegar a su casa y en silencio vieron salir el auto de los Andley de nuevo. En silencio entraron a la mansión y cada una se fue a su habitación. En la casa de Archie y Annie al llegar se encontraron con Anthony quien se había enterado de lo sucedido y había decidido esperarlos en su casa.

(Anthony) [recibiéndolos al fin llegan, pensé que Archie se quedaría en el hospital!

(Archie) [caminando despacio con el bastón mira que me da rabia pensar que me caí por una tontería!

(Annie) [sonriendo lo buenos es que solo así logre que te quedes uno días en casa conmigo!

(Stear) [serio lo que me tiene sorprendido a mi fue el haber visto a Candy entrar con Terry al hospital, y mas aun cuando se besaron!

(Patty) [sonriendo yo creo que Candy y Terry volvieron a enamorarse!

(Anthony) [sorprendido bueno la verdad eso era de esperarse ahora que trabajan juntos y son pareja en la telenovela!

(Archie) [serio yo solo espero que esta vez si logren quedarse juntos por que ya mucho han sufrido los dos por necios eh inmaduros!

(Stear) [serio lo que yo quisiera saber es de donde venia Candy casi a la media noche con Terry?

(Anthony) [pensativo sea lo que sea que Candy este haciendo con Terry no nos incumbe ella ya es lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hace o deja de hacer!

(Archie) [sonriendo tu lo dices por que casi vives con Elizabeth! Pero nosotros tenemos que cuidar a la pecosa de cualquier daño que le puedan hacer!

(Annie) [riendo y que van a hacer ahora que Candy se vaya de viaje a Miami a trabajar con Terry?

(Stear) [serio eso no importa por que yo también voy a viajar con el equipo de expertos!

(Patty) [divertida y que harás? Dormir a los pies de la cama de Candy para asegurarte que ella y Terry no estén durmiendo juntos?

(Stear) [sorprendido y quien esta diciendo que ella y Terry duermen juntos?

(Anthony) [riendo por favor muchacho eso seria lo mas natural en el caso de Candy y Terry que han esperado mucho tiempo para poder estar juntos no les parece?

(Archie) [aceptando yo creo que Anthony tiene razón, además ahora que Eliza volvió de viaje lo mejor que Candy puede hacer es decidirse a ir a vivir con Terry para acabar con todos los malos entendidos que Eliza pueda causar!

(Annie) ustedes creen que Eliza tenga intenciones de seguir molestando a Candy?

(Stear) [serio yo escuche a las secretarias de los estudios hablando de que una pelirroja había llegado a pedir que despidieran a una de las actrices de la telenovela!

(Archie) eso quiere decir que Eliza ya comenzó a molestar a Candy y ahora que se entero que ella y Terry están juntos a ver que se le ocurre hacerles para molestarlos y separarlos!

(Anthony) tenemos que estar muy atentos a todos sus movimientos y esperar que Niel también aparezca pues el siempre la ayuda en todas sus maldades!

Después de conversar por largo rato Stear y Anthony salieron de la casa de Archie rumbo a la mansión Andley donde ellos aun vivían con Albert y Candy. En la mansión Andley Candy y Terry se despedían, Albert entro justo cuando Terry le estaba dando un beso de despedida a la pecosa, muy divertido se acerco con cara seria y comenzó a toser para llamar su atención.

(Albert) [tosiendo buenas noches muchachos veo que están ocupados!

(Terry) [sorprendido Albert! Yo solo estaba despidiéndome de Candy!

(Albert) [soltando una carcajada por que se asustan si me encanta encontrarlos así! Ya era hora que se reconciliaran!

(Candy) [abrazando al rubio no te molesta Albert?

(Albert) [riendo molestarme por que? Si lo que yo mas quiero es que ustedes estén juntos!

(Terry) [viendo a Candy Albert a mi me gustaría pedirte la mano de Candy! No quiero arriesgarme a que nos pongan otra trampa por lo que quiero un compromiso de palabra como el tuyo, sea como sea quiero que Candy sea mi esposa!

(Candy) [curiosa que es eso de un compromiso de palabra?

(Albert) [riendo eso significa que estés o no de acuerdo con casarte tendrías que casarte por que la palabra de la familia esta empeñada en el compromiso!

(Candy) eso quiere decir que a pesar de todo no podrían impedir la boda?

(Terry) [tomándole la mano eso quiere decir que no importa que haya gente que quiera separarnos, a pesar de todo terminaríamos juntos! Me aceptas como tu prometido de ese modo Candy?

(Candy) [viendo a Albert Si, quiero que nuestro compromiso sea igual al de Albert!

(Albert) [sonriendo bueno en ese caso solo nos queda comunicárselo a la tía Elroy y a la familia!

(Terry) [dándole la mano al rubio te lo agradezco Albert!

(Albert) [serio lo que quiero es que ustedes sean felices por que se lo merecen! Y que se porten bien ahora que se irán a Miami a trabajar!

Después de ponerse de acuerdo Terry salió de la mansión con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Al fin podría anunciar su compromiso con Candy y todos sabrían que ella pronto seria su esposa por que ya era su mujer. A la mañana siguiente casi a medio día Michelle salía en la avioneta privada de la compañía rumbo a Miami, al día siguiente llegaría toda la producción y los actores y querían tener el hotel alquilado para todos. Ese día no hubo grabación en los estudios para que todos tuvieran tiempo de alistarse para viajar al día siguiente. Terry sabia que Candy y el aun no podrían sacar su relación a la luz pues aun no hablaba con su jefa acerca de ese asunto por lo que ese día se vieron una vez mas en su departamento y pasaron el día juntos.

(Candy) [aun bajo las sabanas que haremos mañana cuando terminemos de grabar? Podremos salir juntos?

(Terry) [abrazándola aun no se que es lo que va a decir Miky de lo nuestro!

(Candy) [seriano entiendo por que tenemos que pedir la opinión de otros para poder amarnos!

(Terry) [riendo no se trata de eso pecosa, lo que sucede es que estamos trabajando juntos y somos pareja en la telenovela! Si hubiéramos publicado desde un principio que éramos pareja en la vida real no tendríamos problema pero ahora debemos ajustarnos a lo que diga la compañía!

(Candy) [sentándose y si nos dan ganas de ir a nadar a la playa juntos que haremos, ir de noche cuando salen los tiburones?

(Terry) [riendo solo tendríamos que invitar a Karen o a Miky para que nos acompañara!

(Candy) [seria en pleno siglo XXI y saldremos con chaperonas!

(Terry) [besándola solo tenemos que hablar con Miky al llegar a Miami y esperar que ella nos apoye!

(Candy) [preocupada y si ella no quiere apoyarnos o nos pide que no digamos nada?

(Terry) [serio ya veremos que dice nuestro contrato, pero la verdad yo confío en el juicio de Miky, es muy buena en su trabajo y sabe manejar las relaciones publicas, esperemos a ver que nos dice y luego veremos[besándole el cuello por ahora no nos preocupemos!

(Candy) [sonriendo me gustaría poder ir a Miami hoy mismo!

(Terry) [rodeándola con sus brazos eso seria bueno así podríamos ir a cenar con Miky y decirle lo nuestro!

(Candy) [viéndolo ya tengo mi maleta echa!

(Terry) [tomando el teléfono voy a llamar a Miky para avisarle que llegaremos hoy! Luego conseguiré los boletos!

(Miky) [al otro lado del teléfono hola Terry que hay?

(Terry) Candy y yo estamos pensando llegar hoy a Miami, necesitamos hablar contigo!

(Miky) ok, ve al hangar cuatro en el aeropuerto y dile a John que los traiga así no tendrán que viajar en publico! Los estaré esperando en el hotel, enviare un auto a recogerlos! Adiós!

(Candy) [al verlo colgar que te dijo?

(Terry) [sonriendo vamos a tu casa por tu maleta y luego iremos a Miami en el avión de la compañía!

Los dos salieron del departamento de Terry con toda discreción como lo hacían desde hacia unos días y se dirigieron a la mansión Andley a recoger las cosas de ella. Una hora mas tarde los dos tomaban el avión rumbo a Miami. En Miami Miky estaba recostada en su habitación. Después de pensarlo decidió meterse al jacuzzi.

Miky levantándose de la cama para tomar un baño caliente, al entrar en el jacuzzi recostando la cabeza en el apoya cabeza, un ruido en la puerta llama su atención y frente a ella parado en traje de baño Albert quien sin decir una palabra se acerca a ella y entra al agua para poder rodearla con sus brazos y comienza a besarla apasionado, sus labios la besan salvajemente mientras sus manos acarician el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, ella sentía ahogarse sintiendo aquel beso tan desesperado que Albert le estaba dando, luchando por tomar aire comenzó a patalear cuando de repente.

(Miky) [tomando aire desesperada haa[despertando bajo el agua, y dándose cuenta que estaba soñando hay Albert me tienes loca!

Viendo el reloj se dio cuenta que ya era hora de ir a recibir a los recién llegados. Salió del agua y se apresuro a cambiarse. Al llegar a la recepción vio entrar al hotel a sus dos actores. Sonriendo se acerco a recibirlos, después de darles las llaves de sus habitaciones los invito a cenar. Media hora después los tres estaban en la habitación de Miky quien había pedido servicio a la habitación.

(Terry) [serio que bueno que nos permitiste venir antes Miky, queríamos hablar contigo de lo que esta pasando entre nosotros!

(Miky) [sonriendo quieres decir que al fin pensaban contarme que están durmiendo juntos y quieren mi opinión de cómo tomaremos su relación en el área profesional?

(Terry) [viendo a Candy te dije que ella era mas inteligente de lo que aparentaba!

(Miky) [seria gracias por el cumplido Terry!

(Candy) Terry y yo queremos que todo el mundo sepa que nos queremos de verdad!

(Miky) [seria lo he estado pensando y creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es convencer a todos de que ustedes llevan juntos mucho tiempo, así no les extrañara ver las fotos que les tomaron ayer cuando entraban al departamento de Terry y momentos después el estaba parado frente a la ventana en su pantalón de piyama abrazándote mientras tu usabas la camisa del piyama!

(Terry) [sonriendo como es que lo haces? Siempre te enteras de lo que los paparazi harán antes de que lo impriman!

(Miky) me costo bastante dinero que no publiquen esas imágenes por unas semanas mas! Solo espero que Albert lo tome con calma y la señora Elroy también!

(Terry) anoche hable con Albert y me comprometí con Candy, eso no nos ayudaría?

(Miky) eso no nos libera de las fotos que les tomaron! Necesito que me prestes la ventana de tu departamento para filmar unas escenas de la telenovela Terry! Quiero que filmemos el primer encuentro amoroso entre Sandy y Tom y que luego vayamos a tu departamento y tomen la misma posición que tenían en las fotos las cuales me entregaran una copia mañana, así podríamos decir que lo que el paparazi tomo fue una escena de la telenovela!

(Candy) [asombrada no imagine nunca que fuera tan complicado este mundo de la televisión!

(Terry) [sonriendo todo en este mundo es fantasía Candy, aquí puedes ser lo que tu quieras! La idea de Miky no me parece mala, así ganaremos tiempo para la presentación de nuestro compromiso!

(Miky) [emocionada van a comprometerse? Que bien, felicidades!

(Candy) no estas molesta?

(Miky) [riendo como voy a molestarme de que mi futura hija se comprometa?

(Candy) [riendo a carcajadas es cierto que pronto te casaras con Albert y serás mi madre adoptiva, aunque realmente ya no tengo edad para que me adoptes!

(Miky) [seria pedí que se quedaran en la suite principal conmigo por que tiene cinco habitaciones y Robert y Karen nos acompañaran, les asigne dos habitaciones que se conectan por una puerta para que no tengan que salir al pasillo para entrar a la habitación del otro, hay toda la protección que quieran durante dos semanas por favor úsenla! Ahora si me disculpan necesito ir a dormir!

Miky se levanto de la mesa dejando a los dos jóvenes con la boca abierta mientras ella entraba a su habitación y cerraba. Momentos después salió y vio que los dos jóvenes aun seguían sentados en la sala conversando, sin decir nada salió de la suite a tomar un poco de aire, no podía dejar de pensar en Albert cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Al volver era pasado de la media noche, al entrar a la suite se topo con Terry quien tomaba un trago en la sala de la suite al verla entrar el le sonrío, estaba preocupado por ella ya que la había visto salir sin su bolso solamente llevaba la llave de entrada.

(Terry) [sonriendo que bueno que llegas, pensé que algo te había pasado!

(Miky) [sentándose junto a el necesitaba pensar! Extraño a Albert!

(Terry) [serio te enamoraste verdad?

(Miky) [hundiendo la cara en las mano como una estúpida!

(Terry) [riendo estamos en las mismas! Candy me volvió loco desde la primera vez que la vi!

(Miky) [seria yo nunca me había sentido así antes! Me muero por estar con el pero me da un poco de miedo!

(Terry) [asombrado aun no has estado con el?

(Miky) [sonrojada anoche íbamos a estar juntos cuando entro la llamada del accidente de Archie, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en el!

(Terry) [riendo les quitaron el impulso!

(Miky) [seria me costo tomar la decisión y al momento de todo ¡pum! Cae la llamada del hospital! Ahora no se si me atreveré de nuevo!

(Terry) [sonriendo cuando estés lista no tendrás miedo! Ahora ve a llamarlo que tu celular a sonado como loco desde que saliste!

(Miky) [riendo si hace dos meses cuando intentaba zafarme de este compromiso me hubieras dicho que en dos meses estaría completamente enamorada del rabo verde te hubiera despedido!

(Terry) [riendo tu sabes que no tienes que estar aquí todo el tiempo, por que no regresas a Nueva York y vas a verlo, luego decidirás si quieres o no estar con el!

La muchacha sonrío y después de desearle buenas noches entro a su habitación a llamar a su prometido quien seguramente estaría esperando su llamada.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 06: **Rumores**

Yajaira


	6. Chapter 6

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 06**

**Rumores**

El siguiente capitulo contiene lectura para adultos, si se siente ofendido por favor absténgase de leerla

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Terry entro a su habitación y al sentarse en la cama observo algo extraño del otro lado, curioso rodeo la cama para ver que era el bulto del otro lado, solo pudo sonreír al ver sobre la almohada la cabellera rubia desparramada, Candy se había quedado profundamente dormida esperándolo. Sin hacer ruido se metió a la cama y la abrazo fuertemente para luego quedarse dormido junto a ella. En la otra habitación Miky veía el teléfono mientras desidia llamar a su rubio prometido, no sabia si seria prudente llamarlo ya que era la una de la mañana y seguramente en nueva york serian las tres de la mañana, iba a dejar el celular devuelta en la mesa cuando este comenzó a sonar, al ver el numero no podía creer que la llamara.

(Miky) [sonriendo Hola amor!

(Albert) [del otro lado estuve esperando tu llamada!

(Miky) la verdad es que regrese hace una hora y he estado frente al teléfono tratando de decidir si estabas despierto!

(Albert) yo espero tu llamada, no me importa que hora sea! Como estuvo tu día?

(Miky) triste sin ti!

(Albert) [riendo yo también te extrañe mucho! Lamento estar tan ocupado, si no tomaría el primer vuelo a Miami!

(Miky) [atrevida soñé contigo!

(Albert) [divertido yo no he podido dejar de soñar contigo desde que te conocí!

(Miky) [atrevida no puedo dejar de sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo!

(Albert) [tragando saliva yo no he dejado de sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío desde ayer!

(Miky) [suspirando te voy a extrañar mucho estas dos semanas!

(Albert) [feliz, cambiando de tema antes de decir algo mas atrevido espero que mañana me llames! Ahora mejor te dejo dormir mi amor!

(Miky) [sonriendo que duermas bien mi amor!

Después de colgar la muchacha sonrío divertida de la platica que habían tenido con Albert, se sentía feliz de haber escuchado su voz y así se recostó en la cama y se fue quedando dormida. En nueva york Albert sonreirá feliz acostado en su cama mientras aun podía sentir en sus manos las curvas de su prometida que había podido sentir la noche anterior antes de salir hacia el hospital, sonriendo se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Albert salió rumbo a la mansión Cornwell de Annie y Archie, necesitaba ver como seguía su sobrino, Stear había salido de viaje esa mañana rumbo a Miami, y Anthony iba con el en el auto, necesitaba comunicarles del compromiso de Candy y Terry pues suponía que muy pronto tendrían que celebrar la fiesta y quería encomendarle a Annie y Patty que se hicieran cargo de la organización ahora que la tía Elroy estaba descansando en chicago.

(Albert) [entrando al comedor buenos días muchachos, que bueno que te ves mejor Archie!

(Archie) [sonriendo estaba pensando ir a la oficina hoy pero Annie le ordeno al chofer que se fuera a su casa para que no pueda salir!

(Anthony) [riendo estas a merced de tu mujercita! Me imagino que ahora podrá disfrutar de tu compañía ya que no has tomado ni un día libre desde que saliste de la universidad!

(Annie) [entrando seguida de Patty con desayuno para los invitados por eso es que le di al chofer la semana libre, ahora Archie tendrá que quedarse quieto hasta que el medico diga que esta bien!

(Patty) [sonriendo esta semana Archie tendrá que descansar aunque no quiera!

(Albert) [divertido pues yo espero que no estén muy ocupadas cuidando a Archie y me puedan ayudar a organizar una fiesta!

(Annie) [curiosa que tipo de fiesta necesitas organizar Albert?

(Albert) [viéndoles la cara el compromiso de Candy y Terry!

(Anthony) [sonriendo entonces al fin se van a casar!

(Patty) [emocionada al fin van a ser felices esos dos locos!

(Annie) claro que nos encargaremos de la fiesta!

(Albert) [viendo a Annie Annie, si te prometo regresar a Archie temprano me dejarías llevarlo a la oficina, hoy tenemos una reunión muy importante y lo necesito!

(Annie) [viendo la cara de suplica de su esposo esta bien Albert, solo asegúrate que tome sus pastillas a tiempo[besando la frente de el y tu pórtate bien y has tus ejercicios para que no te duela la costilla!

(Archie) [besándola contento te prometo que mañana me quedare contigo todo el día!

Las muchachas los acompañaron hasta el auto de Albert y los vieron irse, después las dos entraron a la casa para comenzar a planificar la próxima fiesta de compromiso. Al llegar al consorcio Andley y entrar a su oficina la secretaria de Albert le informo que en su oficina se encontraba Maximiliano Leegan, después de respirar profundo Albert entro a su oficina acompañado de sus sobrinos para la reunión que debían tener con Max Leegan.

(Max) [poniéndose de pie para recibirlos buenos días William, muchachos, me dijo Sarah que necesitabas verme!

(Albert) [tratando de sonreír buenos días Max, me alegra mucho verte!

(Anthony) [saliendo voy por los documentos Albert!

(Albert) [serio te pedí que vinieras para que discutamos el asunto de la pensión que la tía Elroy les asigno en el consorcio!

(Max) [serio Yo se por que me llamaste William y antes que digas algo déjame hablar a mi [viendo que el rubio asentía se que mis hijos han estado recibiendo un dinero que no les corresponde y quiero que sepas que estoy de acuerdo si decides retirar la pensión asignada para ellos y mi mujer! Ya estoy cansado de que mis hijos no trabajen y quiero ver en que forma los obligo a responsabilizarse de ellos mismos, casi acaban con mi fortuna si no es que escondo mi verdadera situación, la verdad es que he logrado estabilizar mis finanzas y no he querido decírselo a mi familia.

(Albert) yo se cual es tu situación y créeme que me alegro mucho saber que habías logrado estabilizarte, pero también tienes razón que he llegado a un resolución acerca de lo asignado a tus hijos y a Sarah[viendo a Archie

(Archie) [tomando los documentos que Anthony llevaba el tío William pronto va a casarse y como usted sabe lo hará con una de las mujeres mas acaudaladas que la tía Elroy consiguió por lo que el no puede estar gastando dinero a lo tonto, por esa razón el nos asigno un fideicomiso a cada uno de sus sobrinos en cuenta Eliza y Niel, este fideicomiso les estará generando intereses los cuales podrán tocar una vez al mes, es suficiente para pagar una renta decente y comida, el resto tendrán que conseguirlo trabajando, el consorcio Andley no les dará un centavo mas del que ya les deposito en una cuenta privada la cual será manejada por usted tío!

(Anthony) Eliza y Niel tendrán que conseguir trabajo que les de para la ropa, autos, viajes y restaurantes. De ahora en adelante no podrán exigir ni esperar la cuota monetaria que se les daba! El fideicomiso es todo lo que obtendrán!

(Max) [viendo la cantidad en los documentos Un millón de dólares cada uno? Albert esto es demasiado dinero para ellos!

(Albert) [serio es lo que ellos gastan en un año Max! Le pedí a los muchachos que revisaran los gastos reportados por tus hijos y tu mujer en los últimos años, eso es lo ultimo que recibirán de mi parte!

(Max) [asombrado pero según esto el fideicomiso genera veinte mil dólares de intereses disponibles al mes!

(Albert) [serio con eso podrán pagar una buena renta y suficiente comida para sobrevivir decentemente! A Sarah no le corresponde ni un centavo mas!

(Max) [serio yo creo que es demasiado lo que les has asignado a mi hijos Albert pero te lo agradezco!

Después de conversar por un rato más Max Leegan salió de las oficinas del consorcio Andley llevando los documentos que le había entregado. Ya el se encargaría de decirle a sus hijos la decisión que había tomado William Andley, solo esperaba que el escándalo que armarían no fuera grande ya que no estaba de humor para tratar con ellos.

En Miami las grabaciones habían comenzado en cuanto el equipo quedo instalado, después de tres días de grabación Miky se encontraba en la sala de la suite, había hablado con su secretaria esa mañana y tenia un problema que debía solucionar, de reojo observaba las caricias que Terry le hacia a Candy cuando creían que nadie los veía, sin decir nada se levanto y entro a su habitación, unos minutos después salió con su maleta en mano.

(Terry) [viéndola salir a donde vas Miky?

(Miky) [sonriendo hay problemas en Nueva York, voy a solucionarlo y luego regreso!

(Terry) [curioso vas a ver a Albert?

(Miky) [seria tal vez tenga tiempo, el problema que se presento es muy serio!

(Candy) [viendo que no quería que ella escuchara voy a mi cuarto, que tengas buen viaje Michelle, espero que todo se solucione!

(Miky) [sonriendo gracias Candy, te veré cuando vuelva!

(Terry) [viendo a Candy entrar a su habitación pasa algo serio?

(Miky) [seria Alice llamo para decirme que Susana se presento y esta amenazando a la compañía con demandarnos si no cumplimos la orden que dio el juez hace un año de que debemos darle trabajo cuando ella lo pida!

(Terry) [serio acaso esa mujer no piensa dejarnos en paz? Que piensas hacer?

(Miky) [seria si quiere pelear por la vía legal veré que puedo hacer para librarme de ella de esa misma forma! No solo ella puede usar trucos sucios para fastidiar, ya veré que solución encuentro!

(Terry) [serio si te vez obligada a darle trabajo no te preocupes yo hablare con Candy de la situación y veremos como sobrellevarlo!

(Miky) [serena vamos a solucionar esto de alguna forma Terry, no voy a permitir que esa mujer vuelva a fastidiarnos, ni a la compañía ni a nosotros!

(Terry) [sonriendo aprovecha para ver a Albert y trata de relajarte, no todo en la vida es trabajo, también hay que darle tiempo al corazón!

Miky salió rumbo a Nueva York, cuando iba en el avión tomo el celular y llamo a Albert, Terry debía tener razón, si tenia que enfrentarse a aquella mujer lo haría al día siguiente, esa noche quería ver a su prometido, pero no quería decirle que ella iba en camino.

(Albert) [al otro lado del teléfono Hola muñeca, pensé que me llamarías hasta la noche!

(Miky) hola amor, necesito que me hagas un favor! no quisiera molestarte pero nadie mas tiene llave de mi departamento!

(Albert) que necesitas?

(Miky) papa me llamo y me dijo que envió por correo especial a mi departamento una de las joyas de mi madre para que la use el día de la boda, podrías tu ir a recibirlo llegara como a las siete de la noche!

(Albert) [sonriendo no te preocupes voy para tu departamento antes de las siete!

(Miky) [sonriendo te lo agradezco amor, te llamare a las siete!

(Albert) te amo!

Michelle sonrió en silencio, su vuelo llegaría a las cinco y le daría tiempo suficiente para arreglarse bonita para ver a su prometido esa noche. Al aterrizar el chofer de la compañía la esperaba para llevarla a su departamento, eran las seis cuando ella salía de la ducha y comenzaba a arreglarse, para esa noche escogió un vestido blanco de falda corta y espalda escotada, zapatillas altas y un collar de perlas. Se sentó en el sillón de su habitación leyendo algunos libretos hasta que escucho ruidos en la sala, al salir en silencio a ver pudo observar a Albert quien llevaba uno de los trajes azules que le encantaba verle puestos. Entro al departamento y se sentó a descansar en el sofá en donde ellos se sentaban a conversar. Tomo su celular y marco el numero del rubio.

(Albert) [viendo el numero que llamaba ya estoy en tu departamento!

(Miky) [divertida te eh extrañado mucho!

(Albert) [sonriendo yo también te extraño mi amor!

(Miky) [conteniendo la risa ya te pusiste cómodo?

(Albert) [quitándose el saco si, voy a tratar de descansar en el sillón un rato!

(Miky) [asomándose en lo alto de las escalera ya lo se! Te estoy viendo y luces guapísimo!

(Albert) [colgando mientras le sonreía al verla pensé que regresarías hasta dentro de diez días!

(Miky) [bajando tuve que volver para solucionar unos asuntos y quería verte!

(Albert) [tomándola entre sus brazos no sabes cuanto me alegra que me hayas echo venir!

(Miky) [besándolo te dije que serias el primero en saber de mi regreso[escuchando el toque de la puerta podrías atender?

(Albert) [sonriendo abrió la puerta para toparse con el servicio de comida de su restaurante favorito, volteo a verla incrédulo como supiste que me gustaba este restaurante?

(Miky) [riendo yo también tengo mis informantes!

Los dos se sentaron a cenar a la luz de las velas y después pusieron música de fondo para bailar en la sala mientras se abrazaban, el la veía admirando el brillo que había en sus ojos esa noche.

(Albert) [acariciándola me has echo mucha falta! No he podido hacer nada mas que pensar en ti!

(Miky) [sonriendo quieres pasar la noche conmigo mi amor?

(Albert) [feliz tu que crees[besándola apasionado no hago mas que pensar en tenerte entre mis brazos!

(Miky) [respirando agitada vamos a mi habitación!

Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y subió las gradas mientras ella le besaba tras la oreja y le susurraba al oído que lo amaba. Al estar en la habitación Albert levanto las sabanas y la coloco sobre la cama y lentamente se acostó junto a ella viéndola a los ojos, podía ver el miedo y la emoción que ella sentía de estar con el, lentamente comenzó a besarla mientras con las manos comenzaba a bajar el sierre del vestido y lo deslizaba hacia arriba para sacarlo dejándola solamente con el pequeño bikini que llevaba bajo la ropa, ella había desabotonado la camisa de el y comenzaba a deslizarla por sus hombros para quitársela, el se levanto de la cama y comenzó a quitarle el bikini dejándola desnuda frente a el que en ese momento termino de quitarse la ropa y deslizo las sabanas para taparse ambos, al estar los dos desnudos bajo las sabanas el se acerco y sintió el temblor leve que tenia ella mientras respiraba un poco agitada ante la proximidad del rubio. El comenzó a besarla con dulzura mientras ella lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, el comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales tomo con una mano mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con su lengua, ella automáticamente arqueo la espalda al sentir la lengua de el acariciar su pezón, el bajo la mano a la entrepierna de ella buscando lo mas intimo de su cuerpo y acariciándolo, provocando así el estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella que dejo escapar un leve gemido de su garganta, al sentirla húmeda el supo que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, poco a poco se coloco entre sus piernas mientras los dos se veían a los ojos, el se introdujo en ella en un solo movimiento haciéndola arquearse y lanzar un gemido agudo al sentir una punzada en la pelvis, el la besaba dulcemente para que ella se relajara, al sentir que ella comenzaba a subir una de sus piernas sobre su cadera supo que el dolor había pasado y comenzó moverse dentro de ella, al principio sus embates eran suaves y cortos, al sentir que ella se había acostumbrado a sentirlo comenzó a moverse mas apasionado, poco a poco los dos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo mientras dejaban escapar gemidos de placer al mismo tiempo, el ritual fue largo y agitado para ambos, Albert se presionaba contra ella cada vez con mas fuerza, ella se iba dejando poseer por el con la fuerza que el quería entrar en ella, sentía que lo necesitaba, deseaba sentirse solo suya. El respiraba agitado mientras seguía moviéndose sobre ella y mientras tanto ella acariciaba su espalda mientras con sus piernas le rodeaba la cadera obligándolo a acercarse mas y mas en cada embate, ella le besaba los labios y el cuello arrancándole leves gemidos apasionados a el, momentos después los dos yacían abrazados tratando aun de controlar su agitada respiración.

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro te encuentras bien?

(Miky) [besándolo estoy bien[viéndolo a lo ojos Te amo!

(Albert) [apretándose mas a ella no sabes cuanto deseaba estar así contigo!

(Miky) [bajando la mirada todavía te quieres casar conmigo?

(Albert) [colocándose sobre ella una vez mas ahora mas que nunca, quiero que nos casemos para no tener que abandonar tu cama nunca mas!

(Miky) [rodeándolo con las piernas nunca pensé que esto fuera así! Me alegro tanto de haber esperado por ti!

(Albert) [sonriendo no sabes cuan alagado me siento de ser el único! Solo espero haber sido lo que esperabas!

(Miky) [sintiéndolo entrar en ella de nuevo eres mas de lo que esperaba mi amor, te amo, te amo!

(Albert) [volviendo a empezar eres el amor de mi vida Michelle!

Después de hacer el amor una vez mas los dos se quedaron dormidos profundamente mientras se abrazaban. Durmieron plácidamente hasta que el teléfono de Albert comenzó a sonar, como era costumbre Michelle busco el teléfono sin abrir los ojos, al encontrarlo contesto sin pensar que no era el suyo.

(Miky) [somnolienta Halo!

(George) [sorprendido William?

(Miky) [despertando y viendo que no era su teléfono un momento por favor!

Tapando el auricular comenzó a besar a Albert para qué despertara, al verlo despertar le mostro el teléfono con cara de apenada. El al ver quien llamaba solo sonrió.

(Albert) si George!

(George) [apenado perdón William no sabia que estabas acompañado!

(Albert) [riendo Michelle vino de Miami y me llamo para vernos! Sucede algo?

(George) solo quería avisarte que los jóvenes Leegan están en la mansión y se rehúsan a irse sin hablar contigo!

(Albert) [viendo la oportunidad diles que no llegare a dormir, me quedare en un hotel para no verlos, te veré mañana en la oficina George!

(George) [antes de colgar hasta mañana William!

Albert coloco el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche mientras sentía los labios de Michelle en su cuello dándole pequeños besos que le hacían cosquillas.

(Albert) [sonriendo te asustaste al darte cuenta que era mi teléfono verdad!

(Miky) [sonrojada me tomo por sorpresa[viéndolo te quedaras toda la noche conmigo?

(Albert) [besándola solo si tu quieres que me quede!

(Miky) [volteándose para quedar cara a cara me gustaría despertar entre tus brazos!

(Albert) [abrazándola en eso puedo complacerte muñeca[Pensativo Mañana tendré que usar la misma ropa de hoy!

(Miky) [sonriendo recuerdas que hace unas noches te pedí que te quedaras?

(Albert) [curioso si lo recuerdo, por que?

(Miky) [sonriendo esa tarde fui a comprar ropa para ti, por que quería que tuvieras algo limpio que ponerte después de hacer el amor, le pregunte tu talla a Candy!

(Albert) [sonriendo ante la sinceridad de ella así que de ahora en adelante tengo ropa limpia aquí? Eso quiere decir que quieres que venga a quedarme contigo otra vez?

(Miky) [besándolo cuando tu quieras mi amor!

Los dos volvieron a acomodarse uno junto al otro para dormir abrazados, a la mañana siguiente Albert despertó al escuchar la regadera, se levanto y entro al baño sin vergüenza de presentarse desnudo frente a la muchacha que se estaba bañando, sin decir nada se metió con ella a la regadera y comenzó a enjabonarle las espalda, momentos después los dos salieron del baño y ella le mostro en donde estaba su ropa, después de desayunar juntos y comentar los problemas que cada uno enfrentaría ese día los dos salieron a sus oficinas para enfrentarse con lo que debían hacer.

Al llegar a su oficina Albert entro a su primera reunión del día, necesitaba alargarla lo mas posible mientras meditaba el enfrentamiento que sabia tendría con los hermanos Leegan, la decisión que había tomado era la correcta pero aparentemente no iba a ser fácil que ellos la aceptaran. En las oficinas de Swanson P. Michelle se encontraba con la actriz que había estado buscándola los últimos días, al verla en el salón frente a su oficina, sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, pagaría lo que fuera por no volver a discutir con aquella mujer, pero no tenia otra salida mas que atenderla.

(Susana) [levantándose al verla buenos días Michelle!

(Miky) [seria pasa a mi oficina por favor!

(Susana) [entrando y sentándose te dijeron que vine a buscarte hace un par de días[viéndola asentir seria se que necesitas actrices para la trama de la telenovela que estas filmando[directa quiero participar en ella, se que esta teniendo mucho éxito y me gustaría un papel dentro del elenco!

(Miky) [directa que es lo que pretendes ahora Susana? Te diste cuenta que Terry y Candy son los protagonistas y vienes a molestarlos de nuevo?

(Susana) [serena Terry ya no me interesa ahora tengo un novio muy rico que me da lo que quiero y lo que merezco!

(Miky) [curiosa y se puede saber quien es ese novio?

(Susana) [sonriendo el primo de Candy! Niel Leegan! El si me trata con respeto y me da lo que le pido! El vendrá a recogerme en unos minutos, solo quiero que me digas cuando puedo venir a firmar mi contrato!

(Miky) [seria déjame ver los papeles que necesitamos llenar y te llamare cuando tenga tu contrato, deja con mi secretaria tus datos completos para tramitar el documento! Te llamare en dos días!

En ese momento se escucho un toque en la puerta y al dar el pase entro un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos almendra como los de la pelirroja que había estado hacia una semana en esa misma oficina, al verlo Michelle comprendió por que el apellido le parecía familiar, este era uno de los muchachos con los que se suponía Albert se reuniría ese día. Niel al verla se acerco galante e hipócrita a besarle la mano pues sabia que se trataba de la prometida del tío William, al verla de cerca pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer hermosa, inmediatamente pensó ¨que desperdicio que el tío se quede con esta mujer¨ la mirada del muchacho la hizo sentir incomoda pero aparento indiferencia ante ellos, se levanto para despedirlos y los vio salir del brazo del edificio en donde estaba su oficina, llamo de inmediato a Eliot para que se presentara en su oficina.

(Eliot) [entrando me dijo tu secretaria que Susana estuvo aquí! Que te pidió ahora?

(Miky) [seria quiere un papel en la telenovela, aparentemente alguien le informo que estamos creando nuevos personajes y quiere uno de ellos, necesito saber quien es el que le pasa información desde dentro, los nuevos personajes solo se han discutido entre unos diez o doce escritores y organizadores, necesito saber por donde es que ella se entera de nuestros movimientos, quiero cortar de una vez por todas los vínculos con esa mujer!

(Eliot) [sereno mientras tanto llamare a los abogados para que busquen la forma de ayudarnos!

(Miky) [sacando unos videos de su bolso traje el material de los últimos tres días, voy a editarlo y te lo dejare en tu escritorio antes de irme!

(Eliot) [sorprendido vas a regresar a Miami hoy mismo?

(Miky) [sonriendo No, me quedare hoy y mañana! Aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero debo ir a ver como va mi vestido de novia, ya tengo muy corto tiempo y papa me dijo que el vestido seria lo único que yo tendría que ver, el se encargara del resto!

(Eliot) [riendo y donde tu padre descubra que aun no lo tienes te espera una buena reprimenda!

(Miky) [seria si papa se entera que aun no tengo el vestido será por ti, eres al único que le digo que aun no lo tengo!

(Eliot) [tragando saliva yo no le voy a decir nada!

(Miky) [riendo mas te vale! Cuando los abogados te digan algo me avisas!

Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a edición en donde paso hasta las cuatro de la tarde, al ver el reloj encargo que le entregaran a Eliot el material terminado y salió a la boutique en donde había encargado su vestido, después de ver los avances decidió sorprender a su prometido llegando a su oficina. Al llegar a las oficinas del consorcio Andley, se topo con George quien la saludo, aun no se habían conocido formalmente por lo que se quedaron un momento conversando por el se entero que Eliza se encontraba en la oficina de Albert discutiendo. George estaba parado cerca de la puerta por petición de Albert, el y Miky se quedaron escuchando los gritos que pegaba Eliza al estar en desacuerdo con la decisión hasta que al ver que el rubio no accedía decidió tomar otra pose. Tomo su tono mas seductor lo que provoco que George intentara entrar pero Michelle lo detuvo para que escucharan un poco mas.

En la oficina de Albert:

(Eliza) [con voz seductora pero considéralo tío William, por que no mejor lo discutimos en otro lugar! Uno mas privado!

(Albert) [asombrado ante la actitud de su sobrina pero que es lo que estas diciendo Eliza?

(Eliza) [acercándose a el como gata en celo tu y yo podríamos arreglarnos y divertirnos mucho Albert[por primera vez lo llamaba igual que sus primos tu eres un hombre muy atractivo y yo estaría dispuesta a hacer tratos contigo!

(Albert) [asombrado como te atreves a decirme todas esa cosas tan ridículas Eliza? Yo soy tu tío y debes respetarme!

(Eliza) [abrazándolo repentinamente por favor Albert no me digas que no te parezco atractiva?

(Albert) [tratando de quitársela de encima Eliza compórtate!

(Eliza) [viendo de cerca al rubio por primera vez como hombre yo podría ser tu mejor amante Albert[sin dejarlo reaccionar lo beso en los labios

Albert se la quito de encima y comenzó a limpiarse la boca del labial que ella le había dejado, al tiempo que le reclamaba pudo ver que en la puerta parada se encontraba su prometida.

(Albert) [limpiándose los labios estas loca Eliza[al ver a Michelle en la puerta Miky!!!

(Eliza) [viendo a la prometida de su tío, sonrío no sabia que teníamos publico William!

(Albert) [molesto viendo a la pelirroja no digas ninguna tontería Eliza[viendo a Michelle que se acercaba esto no es lo que parece Miky!

(Miky) [limpiándole el labial de los labios no sabia que tu sobrina era una zorra!

(Eliza) [ofendida no soy ninguna zorra, William y yo tenemos mucho tiempo de entendernos!

(Albert) [molesto eso no es verdad Eliza!

(Eliza) [chillando como es posible que niegues lo nuestro William?

(Miky) [sin dejar hablar al rubio y cuando fue la ultima vez que uno de tus amantes de dijo que no lo tocaras y te comportaras!

(Eliza) [sonriendo es la forma en que William y yo jugamos para seducirnos!

(Miky) [viendo la mirada incrédula de Albert si son amantes como dices quiere decir que ya duermen juntos[fingiendo dolor

(Eliza) [al ver el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de Miky por supuesto!

(Albert) [molesto deja de decir tonterías Eliza!

(Eliza) [viendo el bochorno de Albert por que no le dices a esta mujer que solo te casas con ella por compromiso y que nosotros pasamos la noche juntos ayer!

(Miky) [seria viendo a Albert y entonces tu crees que yo voy a creerte la montaña de mentiras que me estas diciendo frente a mi prometido[viéndola directo si no te has dado cuenta el ni siquiera correspondió al beso que le robaste!

(Eliza) [nerviosa por supuesto que el me correspondió por que me ama!

(Miky) [sonriendo yo conozco al hombre que va ser mi esposo y cuando lo he besado nunca he visto la cara de asco que el tenia al sentirte besándolo[acercándose a la pelirroja si vuelves a acercarte a mi prometido te juro que me vas conocer! Fuera de aquí!

(Eliza) [viendo las chispas que salían de la mirada color miel de Miky cree lo que quieras! Ya te dije la verdad!

Sin decir mas la pelirroja salió de la oficina casi corriendo, no quería arriesgarse a que esa mujer decidiera golpearla por todas las barbaridades que había dicho. Michelle se volteo a ver a Albert quien no sabia que decir, solo pudo sentir que ella se acerco y lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello plantándole un beso con el cual comenzó a intentar meter su lengua en la boca del rubio, al sentir ese intento el abrió los labios dejándola profundizar el beso a su antojo.

(Miky) [separándose déjame borrar las huellas que ella dejo en tus labios!

(Albert) [serio no estas molesta?

(Miky) [sonriendo confío en ti mi amor! Solo necesito saber algo[viendo la mirada asombrada de el con quien pasaras esta noche, conmigo o con tu sobrina la seductora?

(Albert) [sonriendo ante la pregunta bueno, pasare la noche con la mujer que me hace mas feliz[abrazándola con la única mujer con la que quiero estar para siempre!

(Miky) [seductora y entonces yo cuando te veré!

(Albert) [riendo no sabes cuanto te amo muñeca! No se como voy a agradecerle lo suficiente a la tía Elroy y a tu padre por habernos unido!

(Miky) [besándolo te esperare esta noche en mi departamento!

(Albert) [apretándola contra el yo estoy solito en la mansión esta noche! George sale para chicago en unas horas y me quedare solito!

(Miky) [riendo me da mucha pena que tus sirvientes me descubran en tu recamara, mejor quédate conmigo en mi departamento!

(Albert) [viendo la pena en la cara de su novia entonces tendré que ir a cuidarte a tu departamento para que no estés solita!

(Miky) [sonriendo jamás imagine necesitar a alguien tanto como te necesito a ti!

(Albert) [besándola yo nunca dependí de nada ni de nadie como dependo de cada beso y cada caricia que me das!

(Miky) [suspirando desde que te conocí en la playa no hago mas que pensar en ti, viejo verde!

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro y yo no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos mi reina de hielo!

Mientras los dos se ponían de acuerdo en lo que harían esa noche en la mansión de los Leegan, Eliza entraba molesta tirando su bolso sobre el sofá comino hacia el pequeño bar a un lado de la sala y se sirvió una copa la cual tomo de un trago ante la mirada curiosa de su hermano.

(Niel) [serio por lo que veo no te fue bien con el imbécil del tío William!

(Eliza) [caminando de un lado a otro ni siquiera me tomo en serio aun cuando intente seducirlo!

(Niel) [escupiendo el trago que acababa de tomar que hiciste que? Como se te ocurrió intentar seducir a ese bueno para nada? Ahora nos quitara el fideicomiso que nos dio!

(Eliza) [sentándose se me ocurrió de repente y cuando ya lo tenia entre mis brazos apareció la idiota de su prometida y me saco de la oficina[viendo a su hermano con ojos inyectados de ira no se como voy a hacer Niel pero yo seré la que se case con William Andley, toda esa fortuna va a ser mía!

(Niel) [interesado y que harás con el bombón que tiene por novia[sonriendo a mi me gustaría quedarme con esa mujer aunque sea para pasar el rato!

(Eliza) [sonriendo malvada tu y yo nos encargaremos de que esa boda no se realice y yo me quedare con el tío William y tu podrás llevarte a la cama a la imbécil de su prometida!

Los dos sonrieron felices mientras brindaban por la nueva maldad que pensaban hacer, si tenían éxito tendrían mucho que ganar. Si Albert se casaba con Eliza toda la fortuna Andley seria para ellos y Niel podría quedarse con la heredera Swanson y su fortuna. Solo restaba invitar a Susana quien era su nueva aliada y quien quería separar de una vez por todas a Candy del hombre que era su obsesión Terrence Grandchester.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 07: **Un Nuevo Reto**

Yajaira


	7. Chapter 7

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 07 **

**Un Nuevo Reto**

La noche llego y Albert estaba de nuevo entre las sabanas en la cama de su prometida, los dos dormían abrazados como si siempre lo hubieran echo. Esa noche después de cenar habían ido a bailar con ella sin imaginar que en otra parte de la ciudad tres personas se habían unido para hacerles la vida imposible, pronto sus vidas comenzarían a sufrir cambios que los llevarían a tomar decisiones de las cuales tal vez podrían llegar a arrepentirse. Al despertar Michelle vio el reloj sobre la cómoda, eran las cuatro de la mañana, sintió frio y al voltear no encontró al rubio, este se encontraba en la sala buscando la calefacción, afuera estaba cayendo una leve escarcha, la primera helada del año. Ella se levanto y fue a buscarlo, lo encontró en la sala caminando de un lado a otro, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, al verla el camino hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

(Albert) [Serio que es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

(Miky) [Señalando hacia la ventana el aparato de calefacción esta tras la cortina!

(Albert) [Serio como iba a poder encontrarlo tras la cortina?

(Miky) [Besándolo por eso lo puse en ese lugar, para que no se vea! Tienes frio?

(Albert) [Poniendo a funciona la calefacción un poco! Parece que pronto nevara!

(Miky) [Abrazándolo al verlo solamente con una bata de baño lamento haber olvidado comprarte un piyama!

(Albert) [Riendo para dormir contigo no necesito piyama[Serio me sorprendiste mucho esta tarde al llegar a mi oficina!

(Miky) [Bajando la mirada quería sorprenderte cuando me encontré con tu amigo George y me quede escuchando los gritos de tu sobrina, me hubiera gustado entrar antes que ella lograra besarte, pero [besándolo creo que anoche borre toda marca que ella pudo haber dejado!

(Albert) [Besándole el cuello mi piel solo tiene recuerdo de la tuya! No necesita más!

(Miky) [Suspirando aun nos faltan cinco semanas para casarnos, el tiempo se me esta haciendo muy largo para estar contigo!

(Albert) [Sonriendo y ya pensaste que tendrás que dejar el trabajo por lo menos dos semanas cuando nos casemos? Yo quiero llevarte de luna de miel aunque sea cortita!

(Miky) [Abrazándolo fuertemente yo solo quiero estar contigo, ya veré que arreglos hacer antes de casarnos!

(Albert) [Viéndola a los ojos tu padre y la tía Elroy tenían tanta razón al comprometernos como lo hicieron! Jamás hubiera podido conocerte de no ser por ellos!

(Miky) [Sonriendo tu eres el primer hombre por el cual dejo tirado mi trabajo con tal de estar contigo! Me volviste loca desde el primer día sabes?

(Albert) y por que te portaste tan indiferente después?

(Miky) [Bajando la mirada mama siempre decía que nunca debes mostrar todas tus cartas en la primera mano, simplemente quería que me demostraras cuan dispuesto estabas a que lo nuestro funcionara [haciendo una pausa y me mostraste mas de lo que espere! Nunca antes había sentido lo que siento por ti!

(Albert) [Tomándole la cara con ambas manos para que lo viera nunca voy a hacerte sufrir, voy a hacerte feliz cada día de nuestra vida juntos!

(Miky) me gustaría compartir algo contigo[Viéndolo divertida solo si estas dispuesto!

(Albert) [Riendo que locura quieres hacer conmigo?

(Miky) saldremos en un par de horas y veras de que se trata! Puedes faltar a la oficina unas horas?

(Albert) [Curioso claro, pero quiero saber a donde me llevaras?

(Miky) [Misteriosa en unas horas lo sabrás, ahora voy a buscar la ropa adecuada para ir!

Dos horas después los dos llegaban a un gimnasio en donde al entrar Albert pudo ver a donde se dirigía ella, al fondo había una enorme pared en donde se entrenaba escalada, ella se quito el pants que llevaba y debajo llevaba una licra hasta las rodillas, una camiseta tallada al cuerpo para escalar y un cinturón con ganchos especiales para escalar, ella voltea a verlo y después de hablar con el entrenador este saco otro juego igual al que ella llevaba para dárselo a Albert, este se acerco y se saco el pants esa mañana cuando ella le había dado tremendo atuendo pensó que irían a hacer pesas o aerobics pero esto era algo que el nunca había echo, el escalaba pequeñas montañas, le gustaba subir a los arboles pero escalar una pared plana llena de ganchos eso era algo nuevo, al ver la amplia sonrisa que tenia su novia mientras le colocaba ella misma los ganchos y todo el equipo de protección trago saliva. Ella le coloco el lazo de seguridad con el cual el entrenador se haría cargo en caso de que el resbalara, ella hizo lo mismo pero aseguro su laso al piso a una distancia prudente para no caer de lleno, con paso firme se dirigió a la pared llevándolo de la mano.

(Miky) [Sonriendo el que llegue de ultimo arriba cocina esta noche!

(Albert) [Viéndola divertido como quieras!

Sin decir mas los dos tomaron los ganchos de debajo de la pared y comenzaron a subir, era difícil pero no podía negar que era igual que subir a un árbol, con excepción de que no habían ramas de donde agarrarse si no solamente pequeños ganchos en la pared, Albert vio hacia la parte de pared en donde ella subía y vio que iba ligeramente arriba de el. Por un momento se quedo embelesado viendo las torneadas piernas de ella y un derríer que lo hacia suspirar, a lo lejos puedo escuchar la voz del entrenador que le pedía que siguiera escalando. Saliendo de su ensoñación vio que ella ya casi llegaba arriba, comenzó a apresurarse pero ya era tarde, ella estaba en la sima sentada divertida viéndolo subir.

(Albert) [Llegando arriba creo que me tocara cocinar esta noche!

(Miky) [Bajando la mirada podrás hacer la cena de despedida[Viendo la cara del rubio tengo que volver a Miami mañana!

(Albert) [Serio entonces solo te veré hoy?

(Miky) [Sin levantar la mirada será solo por uno días más! Yo no quiero irme pero tengo trabajo que hacer y quiero adelantar todo lo posible para poder irme de luna de miel contigo!

(Albert) [Sonriendo entonces espero que adelantes mucho para poder llevarte lejos y hacerte solo mía el tiempo que pueda!

(Jack) [Jalando la cuerda vamos Swanson, tengo mas alumnos que quieren subir!

(Miky) [Viendo hacia el instructor ahora bajamos[Viendo al rubio debemos bajar!

Los dos bajaron lentamente la pared, al bajar Miky se dirigió al eliminador mientras Albert la veía divertido viéndola subir y bajar en cuerdas y escaleras, saltando obstáculos y arrastrándose por el piso del lugar, definitivamente con esa mujer nunca se aburriría y presentía que podría al fin tener una compañera que lo acompañara a sus viajes al aire libre. Al salir del gimnasio se dirigieron al departamento a cambiarse e ir a sus oficinas. Al llegar Albert se encontró con un canasto de frutas que enviaba su sobrina Eliza por el comportamiento tan tonto que había tenido el día anterior, en la nota decía lo ridícula que se sentía al haberle faltado al respeto de aquella forma. Después de leer la nota Albert mando a su secretaria sacar el regalo de su oficina.

(Niel) [Tocando a la puerta puedo pasar tío William?

(Albert) [Serio pasa adelante[Sentándose en que puedo servirte?

(Niel) [Sentándose frente a el vengo a agradecerte por habernos asignado el fideicomiso a Eliza y a mi!

(Albert) [Sereno espero que consigas trabajo pronto Niel, seria bueno que tu padre pudiera contar con uno de ustedes para manejar sus oficinas aquí en nueva york!

(Niel) [Sonriendo es lo mismo que yo creo! Estoy pensando pedirle a papa que me deje trabajar para el!

(Albert) [Serio espero que esto no sea una trampa como la que intento Eliza ayer para ver que más puedes sacar!

(Niel) [Fingiendo vergüenza me entere de la estupidez que hiso mi hermana ayer y no sabes cuanto lo lamento tío, solo espero que ella se arrepienta y te pida una disculpa como debe ser! Espero que no te haya causado problemas con tu prometida pues según me entere ella estuvo aquí presenciando esa lamentable escena!

(Albert) Michelle es una mujer madura que no se deja llevar fácilmente por tonterías! Ella me conoce y sabe que yo nunca le faltaría al respeto! Pronto me casare con ella y Eliza tendrá que dejar sus tonterías de lado!

(Niel) [Sonriendo me alegra saber que todo esta bien contigo tío, si necesitas de mi ayuda con Eliza avísame por favor[Levantándose ahora te dejo trabajar tío William, espero verte en el club este fin de semana para el partido de polo!

(Albert) [Serio tengo mucho trabajo, no creo poder asistir pero si lo hago te veré allí!

El rubio vio salir de su oficina a su sobrino y después siguió asiendo su trabajo, esa noche tendría que preparar la mejor cena para su novia, la extrañaría pero sabia que ella amaba su trabajo y no quería dejar de cumplirlo. Esa tarde el rubio salió de su oficina y llego al departamento de su novia en donde divertido creo el ambiente romántico que quería darle esa noche. Coloco la mesa y al escuchar la puerta salió de la cocina con un par de copas de vino para recibirla, al verla supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, se veía seria y algo molesta, sin pensarlo dejo las copas en la mesa y la recibió en sus brazos.

(Albert) [Apretándola contra su pecho estas bien muñeca?

(Miky) [Seria tuve un mal día! Los abogados dicen que debo darle a Susana Marlow lo que pide, va estar en la telenovela con los muchachos! Apenas pude redactar el contrato tratando de arreglarlo lo mejor posible en caso de que ella quiera dañar la producción o dañar a los actores principales podre despedirla y olvidarme de ella para siempre, si no la atrapo en algo de eso tendré que aguantarla y Candy y Terry tendrán que acostumbrarse a verla en el set todos los días[Seria yo no quería pasar por esto de nuevo y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo!

(Albert) [Acariciándole el rostro ellos lo entenderán! Candy y Terry ya son lo suficientemente maduros para definir bien su relación, no creo que Susana pueda hacer nada en contra de ellos ahora que se han reconciliado!

(Miky) [Sonriendo te arruine la sorpresa verdad? Lo siento Albert no debí dejar que me molestara tanto esa mujer[Besándolo si quieres voy a salir y volveré a entrar de mejor humor!

(Albert) [Besándola apasionadamente yo quiero que siempre compartamos todo, aun los problemas que nos molesten cada día! No quiero ser solamente tu compañero de cama, quiero ser tu compañero en todo y cuando vuelvas de Miami tu y yo haremos algo de lo que me gusta a mi!

(Miky) [Feliz esta bien!

(Albert) [Alcanzando las copas de nuevo ahora señorita Swanson prepárese para probar la mejor comida de su vida!

Los dos rieron durante la cena mientras se contaban anécdotas de su vida, al parecer no eran tan diferentes como lo habían creído al principio, los dos eran irreverente, les gustaba la libertad y la naturaleza y además de todo les gustaba ayudar a sus amigos siempre. Tenían amigos en común que ni siquiera sabían que el otro conocía, y sobre todo adoraban a su familia. Después de cenar los dos bailaron en la sala a la luz de la chimenea, Albert la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor como la primera vez que habían estado juntos, ambos se quedaron dormidos después de abrazarse; a la mañana siguiente al despertar Albert la vio parada frente a la ventana, en silencio se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

(Albert) [Besándole el cuello en que piensas muñeca!

(Miky) [Sonriendo esperaba que nevara anoche para tener una buena escusa y quedarme encerrada contigo otro día mas!

(Albert) [Riendo pronto ya no tendremos que separarnos, cuando nos casemos pasaremos todas las noches juntos[Besándola los fines de semana iremos a pasear [basándola y podremos estar juntos cuando se nos pegue la gana!

(Miky) [Riendo me llevaras al aeropuerto?

(Albert) por supuesto! Solo déjame bañarme y nos vamos!

Una hora después Michelle iba camino de vuelta a Miami, tenía una noticia que darles a los actores ya que pronto aparecería Christine Taylor la prima de Glory [Karen la esposa de Tom [Terry. Al llegar a Miami, se dirigió a la suite al entrar pudo ver que no había nadie, entro a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama las ultimas noches no había podido dormir casi nada por estar con Albert, sin sentir se quedo dormida hasta que sintió algo que le hacia cosquillas en la nariz, al abrir los ojos vio a Candy y Terry haciéndole cosquillas con una pluma en la nariz.

(Terry) [Riendo al fin despiertas dormilona! Acaso no pensabas ir a trabajar hoy, mira que ya son casi las cuatro de la tarde!

(Miky) [Levantándose a prisa me quede dormida[Viendo el reloj me dormí casi tres horas!

(Candy) [Sonriendo pareces cansada!

(Terry) [Pícaro yo diría que esta agotada! Que has estado haciendo últimamente?

(Miky) [Sentándose seria estuve hablando con Susana!

(Candy) [Serena ya Terry me dijo lo que sucede y creo que debemos apoyarte, si Susana tiene que trabajar con nosotros lo aceptaremos!

(Miky) [Sonriendo agradecida es precisamente lo que necesitaba decirles, Susana comenzara a trabajar en la telenovela dentro de casi un mes!

(Terry) [Serio tendremos que soportar verla por cuanto tiempo?

(Miky) [Serena el papel que hará es el de la prima de Karen, es el papel mas grande que tenemos disponible en este momento, creo que tendrá que trabajar con nosotros casi hasta el final de la novela a menos que los escritores decidan matar al personaje por falta de interés en el publico!

(Candy) [Abrazándola no te preocupes por nosotros Miky, Terry y yo estamos preparados para lo que venga, esta vez no nos va a separar!

(Terry) [Viéndola a los ojos lograste algo verdad?

(Miky) [Sonriendo casi nada, solo logre poner una clausula en el contrato en donde estipulamos que si Susana hace algo en contra de cualquiera de los actores de forma difamatoria o insultante tengo derecho a despedirla y no volver a contratarla[Guiñando el ojo hice que pusieran esa clausula en letras pequeñas pero claras a la vista!

(Terry) [Riendo te ves distinta Miky! Parece como si tus ojos brillaran de diferente forma!

(Candy) [Viéndola es cierto, te ves feliz!

(Miky) [Sonriendo vi a Albert estos días! Es un gran hombre y estoy feliz de casarme con el pronto! Lo lleve a la pared!

(Terry) [Sorprendido lo hiciste subir a ese artefacto que te encanta?

(Miky) [Riendo si, y luego lo hice pasar el eliminador! Nos divertimos mucho sabes!

(Terry) [Riendo es el primero de tus pretendientes que logra subir y bajar entero de ese aparato!

(Candy) [Levantando la nariz recuerda Terry que Albert es muy bueno escalando paredes! O acaso no recuerdas cuando te llevo al internado y te ayudo a subir la escalera cuando estabas borracho?

(Terry) [Abochornado pensé que ya no lo recordabas pecosa!

(Miky) [Riendo como van las grabaciones?

(Candy) [Feliz Víctor dice que adelantamos lo de una semana más!

(Miky) [Sonriendo me parece bien, quisiera adelantar un poco mas para poder tomar un par de semanas libres sin grabar!

(Terry) [Sentándose junto a Candy para irte de luna de miel con tu Romeo?

(Miky) [Asintiendo Albert quiere llevarme de viaje y no me gustaría estar ausente en las ediciones y grabaciones tú ya me conoces!

(Terry) [Parándose entonces será mejor que nos vayamos o no podremos grabar esta noche!

Los tres salieron rumbo a la casa de playa de los Swanson en donde estaban grabando las escenas de esos días, pronto tendrían que regresar a nueva york a filmar en los escenarios de allá. Durante el fin de semana Albert pudo llevar a sus sobrinos Anthony y Archie junto con las chicas al club para distraerse, se sentía muy aburrido sin poder ver a Miky y con muy poco tiempo para hacer un viaje relámpago a Miami, Niel se les unió en el club. Parecía buscar un acercamiento con sus primos ya que trataba de entablar una conversación incluyendo aun a las chicas, Archie parecía estar un poco incomodo con la presencia de su primo pero por la lesión en su tobillo no podía ir a caminar con Annie como lo deseaba y sintió aun mas incomodo cuando apareció la novia de Niel, con cara sonriente apareció Susana Marlow, al verla Albert se sintió muy molesto, de inmediato se disculpo con todos y fue al bar a pedir unas bebidas para las damas y uno tragos para los caballeros, estaba concentrado en la carta de bebidas cuando escucho una voz detrás suyo.

(Eliza) [Con voz dulzona que bueno verte de nuevo tío William!

(Albert) [Volteando serio no quiero discutir hoy Eliza, por que no me dejas tranquilo!

(Eliza) [Bajando la cabeza, ella levaba un sombrero coqueto y los bucles alisados solo quería acercarme para pedirte disculpas personalmente tío, la verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en lo tonta que me comporte[Comenzando a gimotear yo nunca quise faltarte el respeto de esa forma, lamento si te cause algún problema con tu prometida [llorando yo voy a pedirle disculpas a ella también!

(Albert) [Viendo que todos los veían pues la muchacha lloraba a todo pulmón, tubo que abrazarla para consolarla no te preocupes Eliza, no causaste ningún problema con Michelle[Viéndola a la cara solo te suplico que no vuelvas a comportarte de ese modo[Después de sonreírle la dejo que se fuera

Eliza sonrío al ver como Albert se alejaba de ella rumbo a donde estaban sus sobrinos, vio hacia un costado y del bar y vio al fotógrafo que había contratado, pronto comenzaría su plan a tomar forma. Dos días antes de volver a Nueva York en la suite del hotel desayunaban mientras conversaban, Robert, Karen, Candy, Stear, Terry, Víctor y Michelle mientras esta tomaba café y abría la correspondencia de ese día.

(Víctor) [Sonriendo todo parece que quedara muy bien!

(Robert) [Sereno hay algunas escenas que me gustaría que revisáramos para ver si podemos mejorarlas o tenemos que rehacerlas!

(Michelle) [Leyendo una de las revistas que había recibido estamos en primer lugar de audiencia esta semana! Felicidades chicos!

(Terry) [Sonriendo parece que no nos esta yendo tan mal, esta es la cuarta semana que nos llevamos el primer lugar!

(Candy) [Viéndolos sonreír me imagino que eso es algo muy bueno para la telenovela verdad?

(Michelle) [Serena es lo mejor que nos puede pasar[Leyendo un artículo elogian mucho la calidad de los efectos que estamos usando! Felicidades Stear, te estas haciendo un nombre dentro del medio[Guiñando el ojo me alegro de haber echo contrato contigo por un buen tiempo!

(Stear) [Sonriendo puedo quedarme con ese articulo?

(Michelle) [Dándole la revista claro, yo tengo una copia extra que llega a mi departamento[Abriendo otra revista las cosas parecen…

La joven se quedo callada por un momento observando un articulo en una revista, por un momento en su rostro se dejo ver una palidez pero de inmediato recobro la postura y sonrío levemente mientras se levantaba a dejar la taza de café en la mesa de servicio.

(Miky) perdonen, necesito ver como están las cosas en el estudio[Sin decir mas se metió a su recamara ante la mirada desconcertada de todos y la mirada inquisitiva de Terry llamare a Alice para ver como va todo!

Terry observo el teléfono que estaba en la sala y después de un momento se levanto de la mesa y fue a la puerta de la habitación de Michelle, después de tocar y no obtener respuesta entro a la habitación, al entrar vio varias revistas tiradas sobre la cama y a Michelle con la vista perdida en el océano y una expresión que el nunca había visto antes en ella.

(Terry) [Acercándose todo bien en la oficina?

(Michelle) [Sin desviar la mirada todo esta bien!

(Terry) [Poniéndose junto a ella sabes que puedes confiar en mí[Viéndola no llamaste a nadie, solo te encerraste[Al ver la mirada de enojo de ella no has levantado el teléfono de tu habitación por que no se encendió la luz del que esta en la sala!

(Michelle) llame por mi celular!

(Terry) [Sacándolo de su bolsillo este? El que dejaste en el sillón al levantarte!

(Michelle) [Seria me estas espiando Terry?

(Terry) Solo me preocupo por ti y lo sabes!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo es solo que últimamente me siento agotada, me irrito fácilmente y tu sabes que nunca lo demuestro! Quisiera poder hacer algo fuera de la rutina!

(Terry) [Viéndola hoy vamos a grabar hasta la tarde, vamos a aprovechar a ir a la playa, por que no vienes con nosotros a nadar con los delfines?

(Michelle) [Pensativa los veré allá! Voy a comprar una tabla nueva para surfear, tal vez así se me quite esta pesadez que siento en el alma [tomando su celular de la mano de Terry te veo luego!

Terry la vio salir con su bolso en mano, camino hasta la cama y tomo la revista que estaba abierta boca abajo, al ver la fotografía entendió por que la muchacha se había quedado seria. En la pagina de la revista había una serie de fotos de Albert abrazando a una chica y el titular de la revista decía ¨Joven millonario captado con nueva conquista a pocas semanas de su matrimonio con Michelle Swanson directora de Swanson Production Inc.¨ Terry salió de la habitación para mostrarle la revista a Stear y Candy quienes al verla no podían reconocer a la dama que Albert abrazaba y a la que le sonreía en la ultima foto.

(Stear) [Asombrado no puedo creer que sea el tío William!

(Candy) quien será esa mujer con la que lo fotografiaron?

(Stear) [Viendo de foto en foto en ninguna le tomaron la cara pero las fotos hablan por si solas, Albert la esta abrazando y le sonríe muy amigable!

(Candy) [Contrariada que dijo Michelle al verlas?

(Terry) [Serio ese es el problema, no dijo nada! Nos vera en la playa dentro de un rato, fue a comprar algo que necesita en este momento!

Una hora después en la playa se encontraban Karen, Terry, Robert y Candy quienes jugaban muy divertidos en la arena, Terry se levanto de pronto y saludo a alguien dentro del mar, al voltear a ver los tres acompañantes del actor se quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca habían visto a su jefa surfear, traía un traje de baño blanco con toques negros, parecía que el agua y las olas eran lo único que podían calmarla y hacerla sonreír en esos momentos, después de romperse la ola la muchacha salió con la tabla en mano a saludar a todos.

(Michelle) [Con la tabla bajo el brazo se divierten?

(Robert) [Asombrado desde cuando nos ocultas que surfeas de esa forma?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo lo hago desde los doce años! Pero casi nunca tengo tiempo de hacerlo!

(Karen) [Riendo parecía que caminabas sobre la ola!

(Michelle) [Viendo al mar las olas están perfectas para montarlas hoy!

(Candy) [Acercándose te sientes bien Michelle?

(Michelle) [Asintiendo estoy bien Candy[viendo a Robert me gustaría poder quedarme unos días mas, podríamos adelantar un poco mas de trabajo, en nueva york acaba de caer una nevada y no podremos hacer las escenas al aire libre, tal vez consigamos una locación para simular las calles de Manhattan aquí, y seguir unos días mas disfrutando de la playa!

(Robert) [Pensativo es buena idea, pero no se supone que te casas en dos semanas? Deberías estar en Nueva York ocupándote de la fiesta, el banquete, las damas y el vestido no crees?

(Michelle) [Seria papa y la señora Elroy se están haciendo cargo de eso y el vestido pues veré que tengo en el closet para ponerme pues la señora Elroy desaprobó por completo el que escogí!

(Terry) [sonriendo por que no compras uno aquí en Miami, hay muchos diseñadores famosos que harán su desfile mañana en la noche podrías ir y escoger el que mas te guste sin que la señora Elroy lo vea antes de la boda!

(Michelle) [Caminando hacia el mar tengo varios modelos de gala que compre y no he estrenado aun, cualquiera servirá!

Los cuatro la vieron entrar al agua una vez mas, estuvo montando olas toda la mañana, Robert, Karen y Candy salieron rumbo al hotel ya que ellos tenían grabación esa tarde, Terry se quedo sentado en las rocas observando a Miky quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la desaparición del grupo, Terry se quedo solo para ver lo que haría la joven al salir del agua. Saliendo del agua noto que ya sus amigos se habían ido, se paro junto a su toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello cuando dos tipos se le acercaron.

(John) [Acercándose a la muchacha vaya, vaya no creí tener la suerte de encontrarte de nuevo querida!

(Michelle) [Viendo a los ladrones del día que conoció a Albert les advierto que no estoy de humor el día de hoy!

(Mick) [Acercándose creo que nos debes unas horas de diversión a mi amigo y a mí! Vamos bajo el muelle para que nos des lo que queremos!

Michelle vio la oportunidad de descargar un poco lo que sentía y sin esperar lanzo la tabla sobre uno de ellos mientras con toda la furia reprimida se le fue encima al otro, Terry corrió hacia donde estaban los tres y llego a tiempo para detener al que había sido golpeado con la tabla el cual salió corriendo dejando a su compañero a merced de la muchacha que lo golpeaba con toda su fuerza sin darle tiempo de ver de donde salían todos los golpes y patadas que le estaban propinando, Terry vio la furia que la muchacha tenia en los ojos y sin pensarlo se metió para detenerla, ya había logrado romperle la boca al tipo y una de sus cejas comenzaba a sangrar de donde ella había atinado varios golpes, el pobre hombre corrió despavorido del lugar dejando a Terry tratando de hacer que la joven reaccionara. Al verse reflejada en los ojos de Terry reacciono y se vio los nudillos ensangrentados, solo bajo la mirada y se dirigió al agua a lavarse las manos.

(Terry) [Acercándose nunca te había visto tan furiosa Michelle!

(Miky) [Seria no se que fue lo que paso! Te juro que jamás he reaccionado así!

(Terry) [Serio viste la cara de Albert en la de ese tipo?

(Miky) [Viéndolo desconcertada como?

(Terry) [Sereno te sientes tan molesta en este momento que si tuvieras a Albert en frente lo agarrarías como lo hiciste con ese hombre!

(Miky) [Cerrando los ojos te juro que no quiero dudar, pero a esta hora ya no se que pensar!

(Terry) [Recogiendo la tabla de ella a que te refieres cuando dices que a esta hora no sabes que pensar?

(Miky) [Sonriendo tonterías mías[Viéndolo no vas a grabar esta tarde?

(Terry) [Negando con la cabeza vamos al hotel y tomemos algo para que se te pase el coraje! No me gustaría que fueras a aterrorizar a todos al set de grabación!

(Miky) [Riendo tú sabes que no tomo Terry, pero creo que una margarita no me caería mal!

(Terry) [Caminando junto a ella por que no llamas a Albert y le preguntas quien es la chica de la foto? Estoy seguro que era solo una amiga!

(Miky) [Suspirando no me molesta lo de las fotos! Estoy segura que es una nota amarillista!

(Terry) [Confundido entonces que es lo que te molesta?

(Miky) [Entrando a la suite la revista salió ayer en nueva york[Tratando de no soltar todo papa no tardara en llamar y tendré que decirle algo y aun no se que diré!

Los dos salieron después de cambiarse y se dirigieron a la casa de la playa a ver las grabaciones. Mientras en nueva york Elizabeth entraba a la habitación de su departamento en donde Anthony se alistaba para salir a la oficina después de haber estado juntos esa mañana, al verlo sonreírle ella se acerco y le mostro la revista que le había llegado esa mañana con el correo.

(Elizabeth) [Mostrándole las fotos creo que Albert tendrá problemas serios muy pronto!

(Anthony) [Serio viendo las fotos pero quien es esa mujer que tenia a Albert abrazado en el bar del club? No recuerdo haber visto a nadie así!

(Elizabeth) [seria Estas seguro que no la conoces?

(Anthony) [Negando yo vi al tío ir al bar pero regreso rápido!

(Elizabeth) solo espero que Michelle Swanson tenga paciencia y tome las cosas con tranquilidad al ver las fotos y el encabezado!

(Anthony) voy a llevarle la revista a Albert, no creo que el haya visto esta noticia aun!

Al llegar al consorcio Andley Anthony se dirigió a la oficina de Albert, al entrar pudo ver a Archie sentado frente a Albert mientras otra copia de la revista estaba sobre el escritorio, el rubio se veía molesto con la noticia que habían publicado, al verlo entrar con la revista en la mano supieron que ya estaba enterado.

(Anthony) [Viendo la revista sobre el escritorio veo que ya se enteraron!

(Archie) [Viéndolo parece que Eliza se trae algo entre manos!

(Anthony) [Sorprendido Eliza? Esa mujer de las fotos era Eliza?

(Albert) [Serio yo debí sospechar cuando me hablo con tanta sumisión! Que tonto fui al creer que esa muchacha había cambiado!

(Archie) [Alterado estoy seguro que ella contrato al reportero que tomo las fotografías!

(Anthony) ya hablaste con Michelle?

(Albert) [Negando aun no, quiero esperar que George venga con la información del paradero de ese fotógrafo!

(Archie) [Intrigado que es lo que quieres con ese tipo Albert?

(Albert) desenmascarar a Eliza de una vez por todas! No voy a permitir que ella arruine mi boda con Miky!

(George) [Entrando Albert, lamento no poder ayudarte esta vez, el hombre no ha regresado a la editorial de la revista desde que entrego el articulo, al parecer salió de viaje a vacacionar a algún lado! Aun no he logrado saber a donde fue!

(Anthony) [Molesto Eliza pensó muy bien lo que hizo, ahora tendremos que esperar a que ese tipo aparezca!

(George) [Viendo a Albert William creo que deberías llamar a la señorita Swanson para ver si ella ya se entero de esto!

Los tres salieron de la oficina dejando al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos, al verse solo tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de celular de Michelle, al sonar la muchacha vio el numero que llamaba y saliendo al balcón de la casa y contesto.

(Michelle) [Tratando de sonar casual hola Albert!

(Albert) [Pensando que decir como estas mi amor?

(Michelle) [Seria grabando algunas escenas aun! Tú sigues en la oficina?

(Albert) [Sentándose si, aun estoy en la oficina! Te extraño mucho muñeca!

(Michelle) [Cerrando los ojos yo también te extraño!

(Albert) volverás en dos días como me dijiste?

(Michelle) [Cabizbaja no, tendremos que quedarnos unos días mas para adelantar lo suficiente para descansar el tiempo que me vaya de luna de miel contigo!

(Albert) [Tranquilo necesito verte!

(Michelle) [Curiosa paso algo? Te escucho triste!

(Albert) estoy bien, solo me gustaría poder estar contigo en este momento!

(Michelle) ya pronto nos casaremos y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo!

(Albert) [Escuchándola extraña cuando vendrás?

(Michelle) [Viendo que no le diría nada de la revista amor, parece que hay un problema en el set, te llamo después!

(Albert) te amo!

(Michelle) [Cerrando los ojos yo también!

Sin decir mas corto la comunicación y al voltear se topo con la mirada de Candy y Karen que la veían serias.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 08: **Luna de Miel en Rep. Dominicana**

Yajaira 


	8. Chapter 8

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 08**

**Luna de Miel en Rep. Dominicana**

**El siguiente capitulo tiene escenas fuertes de carácter adulto, si le ofende ese tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de leerlo**

Michelle vio a las dos muchachas que la veían serias no entendían como era posible que no le hubiera reclamado lo de las fotos en la revista, las dos tenían ganas de llamar a Albert y decirle un par de cosas y ella simplemente lo dejaba así sin reclamar.

(Candy) [Acercándose le preguntaste a Albert lo de las fotos?

(Michelle) [Seria si escucharon toda la conversación para que me preguntan eso?

(Karen) no vas a reclamarle nada?

(Michelle) vamos a casarnos en quince días, creo que es ridículo reclamar algo cuando es un matrimonio arreglado!

(Candy) [Asombrada yo pensé que Albert y tu se habían enamorado!

(Michelle) [Asintiendo yo también, pero parece que no!

(Candy) pues yo estoy segura que Albert te ama! El me lo dijo varias veces y yo le creo!

(Michelle) [Encogiendo los hombros creo que eso es lo de menos, el es un hombre de palabra y va a casarse conmigo pase lo que pase, yo no voy a dejar la palabra de mi padre en mal, si Albert quiere casarse me casare, yo no voy a poner en ridículo a mi familia!

(Candy) [Decidida tu, Karen y yo iremos a comprar el vestido de novia mas sensual que encontremos y Albert tendrá que caer de rodillas ante ti cuando te vea llegar a ese altar!

(Karen) [Riendo Candy tiene razón, tienes que demostrarle a esa mujer y al tonto de Albert que no podría haber conseguido una mujer mas mujer que tu para casarse!

(Michelle) [Riendo ante la ocurrencia de las dos ustedes están locas! Como quieren que me presente en la iglesia para que Albert vea lo mujer que soy? Desnuda?

(Terry) [Acercándose eso si seria la boda mas sensacional del año! Ya imagino los titulares, ¨Matrimonio espectacular de joven millonario con novia nudista vea fotografías en la pagina cuatro¨

(Michelle) tu también vas a molestar Terrence?

(Terry) [Sonriendo no te molestes, solo queremos que impresiones a Albert luciendo bella el día de la boda[Codeándola acaso vas a decirme que no te gustaría dejarlo mudo al verte entrar a la iglesia volviéndolo loco con un vestido espectacular!

(Candy) [Feliz vamos Michelle anímate! Nosotros te ayudaremos a escoger el mejor vestido que encontremos!

(Karen) incluso te llevaremos a cenar después de que compres tu vestido!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo ustedes pagaran la cena?

(Terry) [Riendo yo invito!

(Michelle) [Pensativa ok, con una condición! Que Candy también escoja un vestido de novia que yo le regalare!

(Candy) pero Terry estará con nosotras!

(Michelle) tu lo escoges y luego el nos espera con Karen mientras vamos a probarnos los vestidos!

Esa noche fueron a comprar los vestidos que usarían las dos chicas el día de su boda. Los cuatro estaban sentados en primera fila viendo todo el desfile de modas para novias que les dieron en la mejor boutique de Miami, después de tres horas de ver vestido tras vestido Terry dormía sentado en la silla ese tipo de show era para el la mejor medicina para el insomnio aparte de pasar la noche con su pecosa por supuesto. Las tres chicas lo vieron dormir profundamente y decidieron no molestarlo para poder seguir viendo el resto de la colección que no era precisamente de vestidos de novia, al despertar Terry se topo con un montón de bolsas de compras parecía que las chicas habían comprado la colección completa.

(Terry) [Viendo la cantidad de bolsas cuantos vestidos de novia compraron?

(Michelle) [Riendo no son solo vestidos de novia, las chicas y yo decidimos hacer el ajuar de Candy y el mío para ir de luna de miel!

(Terry) [Curioso y que fue lo que compraron?

(Candy) [Riendo eso es para que lo descubras después!

(Michelle) [Jugando compramos la colección de tangas completa y los diminutos trajes de baño están espectaculares!

(Terry) [Sorprendido hubo desfile de tangas y trajes de baño?

(Karen) [Asombrada acaso no te diste cuenta? Pero si pasamos como una hora viendo modelos medio desnudas por todos lados!

(Candy) [Defendiendo a su novio a Terry eso no le interesa, verdad mi amor!

(Terry) [Tragando saliva, maldiciendo su suerte de haberse quedado dormido así es, a mi no me interesa nada de eso!

(Candy) [Riendo que cara pusiste Terry!

(Terry) [Zafándose será mejor que vayamos a cenar! Ellos llevaran los paquetes al hotel o los tenemos que llevar nosotros?

(Michelle) ellos lo harán, ahora vamos a comer que tenemos mucha hambre!

Los cuatro fueron a cenar y la pasaron muy bien mientras en nueva york el joven rubio daba vueltas en la cama pensando que le diría a su novia de las fotos de la revistan aun no podía creer que ella no las hubiera visto aun, al llamarla parecía no estar enterada de nada, lo único extraño era que al haberle dicho ¨te amo¨ solo había contestado ¨yo también¨ no como en otras ocasiones en que los dos se repetían hasta el cansancio los ¨te amo¨ una y otra vez. Al día siguiente Albert se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en su oficina, aparentemente no había podido dormir muy bien en toda la noche, afuera de su ofician Anthony conversaba con Judit la secretaria del rubio cuando vio a Eliza escabullirse dentro de la ofician de su tío sin anunciarse, sin hacer ruido camino hacia la puerta y observo lo que la pelirroja hacia, caminando quedito Archie se acerco a querer sorprender a su primo pero al llegar a la puerta vio lo que el veía, Eliza caminaba de puntillas acercándose al rubio que dormía, llego hasta el y cuando ellos pensaron que lo despertaría la pelirroja se agacho sobre el y le planto un beso en los labios al rubio, este al sentir aquella caricia abrió los ojos y de inmediato salto de la silla, no podía creer lo que la muchacha había echo, esta era la segunda vez que lo besaba y no le gustaba para nada.

(Albert)[Limpiándose la boca que diablos te propones Eliza! Ya te dije que no me gustan tus tontos jueguitos!

(Eliza) [Acercándose es que estoy enamorada de ti William y no puedo seguir ocultándolo!

(Albert) [Asombrado estas loca? Como se te ocurre decir semejante tontería? Tu lo único que quieres es ver que mas puedes sacarle a la fortuna Andley!

(Eliza) [Melosa por que no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser la mujer para ti William, por que no me invitas a pasar la noche contigo?

(Archie) [Abriendo la puerta así que los rumores que circulan de ti son ciertos Eliza!

(Anthony) [Entrando desde cuando te volviste una perdida Eliza?

(Eliza) [Tratando de salir airosa no soy ninguna perdida, solo le estoy diciendo a William la verdad! Estoy enamorada de el y quiero que me de la oportunidad de conquistarlo es acaso un crimen tratar de conquistar al hombre que amo?

(Albert) [Sarcástico y cuando descubriste que me amabas? Cuando viste el fideicomiso y supiste que no tendrías mas que eso?

(Eliza) [Ofendida eso es muy cruel de tu parte! Yo solo quiero la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser la mejor esposa para ti!

(Anthony) no seas hipócrita Eliza! Mejor acaba con esta estupidez y sal de aquí antes que el tío te mande sacar como lo que eres!

(Eliza) [Furiosa y según ustedes que es lo que soy?

(Archie) [Respondiendo sin delicadeza una mujerzuela que se viste bien a costillas de lo que le saca a su familia y aspira a ser la señora del patriarca familiar para poder seguir con su vida frívola y estúpida! Dime cuando quieres que pare la descripción?

(Eliza) [Dándole una bofetada al castaño eres un grosero Archivald, me ofendes con tus palabras!

(Albert) entonces por que no mejor te vas y no vuelves!

(Eliza) [Dolida me estas pidiendo que me vaya después que te confesé lo que siento por ti?

(Albert) [Serio no seas ridícula Eliza, quiero que salgas de aquí y no vuelvas!

(Eliza) [Digna esta bien, me voy por ahora pero no descansare hasta que me creas William!

(Albert) [Serio Eliza[Al verla voltear hacia el no quiero verte en mi boda me entiendes! Voy a hablar con la tía Elroy y le pediré que te prohíba la entrada a la iglesia y al salón!

Eliza salió de la oficina de Albert complacida al ver que de alguna forma había logrado inquietar al joven tío, ese día Albert intento hablar con Michelle pero no pudo comunicarse, los días pasaron y Albert no pudo hablar con ella, la boda se llevaría a cabo en dos días mas y pareciera que la muchacha no quería saber nada de su prometido, Albert había logrado hablar con Candy y Stear varias veces pero ellos no le daban ninguna información de su prometida, al fin los actores y la producción regreso a nueva york pero al llegar al departamento de Michelle ella no estaba, Albert volvió a la mansión y encontró a Candy y Stear conversando divertidos con Anthony y Elizabeth, al ver a Albert entrar desconcertado supusieron que venia del departamento de ella.

(Albert) [Agitado en donde esta ella muchachos?

(Candy) [Serena en casa de su padre! Ella va a pasar los últimos días de soltera en la mansión Swanson!

(Albert) [Directo porque es que ella no quiere verme?

(Stear) [Frunciendo el seño ella hablo de la mala suerte si la veías antes de la boda!

(Albert) [Sorprendido eso es una tontería[Dirigiéndose a la puerta una vez mas ella va a tener que verme lo quiera o no!

(Candy) [Deteniéndolo que pasa Albert? Por que estas tan desesperado?

(Albert) [Viéndola a los ojos la amo Candy, ese es el problema, no voy a perderla por las trampas de Eliza!

(Candy) [Viéndolo salir Eliza[Viendo a Anthony que tiene que ver Eliza en todo esto?

(Anthony) ella es la de las fotos de la revista! Ella a estado tratando de seducir a Albert desde que el les corto la mensualidad a ella y a Niel!

(Stear) [Viendo llegar a su novia Patty!

(Patty) [Abrazándolo al fin volviste mi amor! Creí que se quedarían grabando la telenovela en Miami hasta terminar!

(Stear) [Besándola te extrañe mucho Patty!

(Patty) [Feliz espero que la próxima vez que viajes me llames todos los días!

(Candy) [Tosiendo que vamos a hacer con el asunto de Eliza? No podemos permitir que ella vaya a la boda de Albert, es capaz de intentar sabotearla!

(Elroy) eso no sucederá!

(Candy) [Corriendo a abrazar a la tía que bueno verla de nuevo tía!

(Stear) [Saludándola no la veíamos desde que nos abandono para ir a Lakewood!

(Elroy) [Sonriendo aduladores[Poniéndose seria Eliza y Niel han ido a pasar unos días a California!

(Candy) y como es que decidieron irse?

(Elroy) [Sonriendo les dije que debían ir a descansar para estar frescos en la boda de Albert la otra semana!

(Stear) [Asombrado pero la boda es pasado mañana?

(Anthony) [Riendo según la invitación de ellos no! Albert hablo con la tía Elroy y le conto lo sucedido con Eliza, por eso la tía envío a hacer unas invitaciones con diferente fecha para ellos!

(Elroy) [Seria solo espero que Michelle decida continuar con la boda a pesar de las fotos de la revista que Eliza mando a publicar!

Albert llego a la mansión Swanson y fue recibido por Michael el padre de Michelle que iba de salida, al ver llegar el auto del rubio había decidido salir a cenar fuera ya que sabia que el y su hija tenían que aclarar las cosa antes de la boda, después de saludarlo le indico en donde estaba la habitación de Michelle y salió de la mansión. Albert siguió las indicaciones que le había dado su suegro y toco la puerta de Michelle, esta al abrir la puerta la cerro de golpe en la nariz del rubio.

(Albert) [Tocando la puerta vamos Miky, abre la puerta! Necesito que hablemos!

(Michelle) no deberías estar aquí Albert[Seria Te veré en la iglesia pasado mañana!

(Albert) [Decidido no voy a irme hasta que me dejes hablar contigo, abre la puerta y déjame entrar!

(Michelle) [Recostada en la puerta vete Albert! No voy a dejarte entrar!

(Albert) [Viendo al mayordomo llegar con la llave maestra que es esto?

(Erick) [Entregándole la llave el señor Michael llamo para indicarme que usted la necesitaría!

(Albert) [Viéndolo retirarse gracias[Introdujo la llave y abrió tengo que hablar contigo!

(Michelle) [Cubriendo el desorden que estaba sobre la cama te dije que no te vería sino hasta la boda!

(Albert) [Tomándola entre sus brazos por que no me reclamas? Pégame o grítame pero no me pidas que deje esto así!

(Michelle) [Soltándose no voy a discutir esas cosa en la casa de mis padres Albert, por favor vete y hablamos después de la boda!

(Albert) [Tomándola en brazos y sacándola del cuarto entonces iremos a conversar a otro lado!

(Michelle) [Zafándose esta bien Albert, conversemos[Alzando la voz que hacías en el club abrazando a la zorra de tu sobrina?

(Albert) [Asombrado como sabia que era Eliza?

(Michelle) [Seria la muy estúpida uso el mismo anillo que llevaba puesto el día que la conocí[Repitiendo que hacías abrazándola de esa forma?

(Albert) [Sonriendo complacido al ver los celos en los ojos de ella ella solo se estaba disculpando por el comportamiento del otro día en mi oficina! Por supuesto que no pensé que era una trampa montada por ella para tomar esas fotos[Viéndola yo te amo y te prometí nunca hacerte sufrir muñeca, tienes que creerme!

(Michelle) [Molesta y por que no dijiste nada el día que me llamaste? Yo se que ese era el motivo por el que me llamaste pero no me dijiste nada!

(Albert) [Besándola quería que me reclamaras primero para poder explicarte! Si hubiera empezado a darte explicaciones hubieras pensado mal y yo no quería eso!

(Michelle) [Sintiendo las manos de el acariciar su espalda debiste decir algo al menos! Yo esperaba que me preguntaras directamente si había visto la revista!

(Albert) [Acercándola a la cama y cayendo en ella casi me vuelves loco cuando no contestaste mas mis llamadas!

(Michelle) [Besándolo mi teléfono callo bajo el riel de la cámara y lo destrozo, no he tenido tiempo de reponerlo!

(Albert) [Escuchándola suspirar al tomar uno de sus senos quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo!

(Michelle) [Viendo que estaban sobre la manta que cubría el vestido de novia sobre la cama levántate Albert!

(Albert) [Levantándose al pensar que la lastimaba que pasa? Te lastime?

(Michelle) [Cubriendo bien por poco arrugamos el vestido!

(Albert) [Viendo la manta sobre la cama es tu vestido de novia[Al verla asentir quiero verlo!

(Michelle) [Interponiéndose ni lo pienses, es una sorpresa[Abrazándolo no podemos hacer el amor ahora Albert, solo tienes que esperar esta y otra noche más eso es todo!

(Albert) [Apasionado pero yo quiero estar contigo hoy!

(Michelle) [Suspirando esta es la casa de mis padres Albert!

(Albert) [Sacándola de la habitación y llevándola a su auto entonces te llevare a otro lugar!

(Michelle) [Bajándose del auto Albert se razonable! Solo tenemos que esperar un día más!

(Albert) [Aprisionando sus labios entre los suyos no me hagas suplicar mi amor!

(Michelle) [Subiendo al auto una vez más será mejor que conduzcas antes que me arrepienta William!

Albert se subió al auto y condujo hasta el departamento de Michelle al entrar comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, el iba quitándole la ropa mientras los dos subían las escaleras a la habitación que el había conocido muy bien antes, ella le sacaba la ropa a el también mientras los dos seguían caminando hacia la habitación, al llegar Albert la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarla, pronto estaba sobre ella haciéndola vibrar una vez mas con sus caricias y su forma de hacerle el amor, los dos respiraban agitados mientras se amaban, el entraba en ella con fuerza, sentía que nunca mas podría volver a hacerla suya si la dejaba en ese momento, las embestidas de el la hacían dar gemidos agudos de pasión, el la tocaba de una forma que la volvía loca totalmente, ella se apretaba contra el de tal forma que podía con sus labio recorrer el cuello del rubio, sin previo aviso el la giro para colocarla sobre el haciéndola moverse al ritmo que llevaban antes, esa noche le mostro otra forma de amarlo, ella iba moviéndose sobre el sintiendo como la invasión en esa posición era mas profunda que antes, ella podía sentir como cada movimiento le provocaba una excitación mayor a la anterior, el se movía frenéticamente debajo de ella llevando el mismo ritmo que al principio, ella se dejo caer sobre el después de lanzar un grito ahogado al sentir llegar al orgasmo, el la recibió entre sus brazos haciéndola girar quedando sobre ella una vez mas.

(Albert) [Agitado me llamaste William!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo estas loco mi amor[Susurrando te extrañe mucho!

(Albert) [Comenzando a besarla casi me vuelvo loco estas semanas sin escucharte!

(Michelle) [Suspirando no quiero ver a tu sobrina de nuevo! No la quiero cerca de ti! Menos en nuestra boda!

(Albert) [Sonriendo ya me hice cargo de que no estén en la boda[Introduciéndose en ella de nuevo no quiero perderte por nada ni por nadie Miky!

(Michelle) [Sintiendo los movimientos de el dentro de ella te amo Albert!!

Albert la hacia suya nuevamente, pero esta vez la desesperación de la primera vez se había calmado, esta vez lo hizo con calma y ternura, la acariciaba delicadamente mientras iba moviéndose cada vez mas rápido haciendo sus embates cada vez mas profundos haciéndola estremecer y lanzar suaves gemidos de placer que eran acompañados por los de el, hicieron el amor varias veces esa noche hasta que los dos cayeron rendidos en un sueño profundo. Albert la llevo a casa de su padre cerca de las cinco de la mañana, después de despedirse ella entro a la mansión en silencio mientras el se dirigía a su casa, ese día no se verían mas sino hasta el día siguiente en la iglesia. Michelle paso el día entero con su padre viendo fotografías de la boda de el con su madre, el sonreía feliz de saber que pronto su única hija seria la esposa del hombre que su madre y el siempre habían querido para ella. Solo esperaba poder conocer pronto a los hijos de su hija. Al fin el día tan esperado llego, en la mansión Swanson se encontraba Candy la dama de honor de la novia ayudándole a colocar el tocado en el cabello de la joven había optado por un vestido sin velo, simplemente llevaría en el cabello unas peinetas de brillantes que había usado su madre en su boda, el vestido era hermoso, un poco atrevido pero no vulgar, era de muy buen gusto, la gaza de vestido era suave y delineaba finamente la figura de la joven, los hombros iban descubiertos el busto iba delicadamente delineado por el escote. Y la falda era ligeramente amplia, en el cuello no llevaba mas que una gargantía de brillantes y unos aretes pequeños en sus orejas, se veía radiante. Al llegar a la iglesia Candy camino hacia el altar frente a ella mientras su padre la llevaba del brazo hasta donde se encontraba Albert esperando con sus padrinos, Terry y Stear quienes habían ganado en la rifa de selección que habían echo. Albert vio a Michelle caminar del brazo de su padre y contuvo el aliento hasta tenerla de la mano. Los dos se pararon frente al altar y la ceremonia se llevo a cabo, aun entre la gente se atrevían a murmurar de las fotografías que habían salido semanas atrás en aquella revista, pero al ver a los jóvenes en el altar no podían negar que la química entre ellos era fuerte. Al llegar al salón de festejos los invitados los felicitaban, al llegar a una parte del salón Albert se quedo parado sin habla, sentados en la mesa se encontraban Eliza y Niel junto a Sarah quien les había avisado del error en la invitación, no habían llegado a tiempo a la iglesia y se veían claramente molestos sentados en una mesa, Eliza no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida con sus planes, aun cuando fuera esa mujer la esposa del tío ella se encargaría de echarles a perder el matrimonio. Niel se levanto y con mirada seductora se acerco a felicitar al novio y darle un abrazo de bienvenida a la nueva tía, Albert vio la forma en que Niel había deslizado la mano por la espalda de la muchacha hasta casi tocarle una nalga y de inmediato le toco el hombro para que la soltara, sonriendo burlón el muchacho regreso a su mesa, Eliza se acerco y le planto un beso hipócrita en la mejilla a la muchacha y luego hizo lo mismo con Albert besándolo cerca de la comisura de los labios, Michelle tomo a Albert del brazo y los dos la vieron alejarse contoneándose coqueta. Albert vio la cara de descontento de Michelle al ver a la pelirroja y tiernamente la abrazo plantándole un beso en los labios, ella sonrío ante el gesto de su esposo. La recepción estaba llena de invitados, gente del medio artístico por ser ella una productora de varias telenovelas y una que otra película, y la prensa que cubría el evento social de la ocasión. La señora Elroy y Michael Swanson veían complacidos las miradas de amor que se lanzaban la joven pareja, pronto el baile comenzó y después de bailar los novios, los invitados esperaban su turno para bailar con ellos, todo iba bien incluso Niel se había comportado bien al bailar con ella ya que Terry y los sobrinos del rubio le habían advertido que si hacia algo se las vería con los cuatro, hasta que le llego el turno a Eliza de bailar con el, la joven pelirroja le sonreía divertida al ver la cara de disgusto del tío al sentir como ella se le pegaba mas de lo debido para bailar. La señora Elroy observo la cara que tenían los novios y lentamente se acerco para bailar con su sobrino, al interrumpir Eliza no pudo hacer mas que cederle la pieza a la anciana y bailar con alguien mas. Al estar bailando con su sobrino la anciana le hablo seria.

(Elroy) [serena estas bien hijo?

(Albert) [serio si tía, gracias por llegar a tiempo!

(Elroy) [viéndolo a los ojos no crees que ya es hora de que tu y Michelle se vayan?

(Albert) [sonriendo ante la orden de la tía tiene toda la razón tía, le diré a mi esposa que es hora de irnos!

(Elroy) en la limosina están los pasajes y pasaportes que Michael compro para ustedes, que tengan buen viaje hijo!

(Albert) [besando la frente de la tía gracias por todo mama!

(Elroy) [llorando al escuchar las palabras de el has sido el mejor hijo William! Estoy orgullosa de ti!

La pieza termino y Albert llevo a la dama a su silla, momentos después se despedían de los invitados. La fiesta siguió aun por largo rato, Eliza hábilmente bailo con el padre de la novia, de alguna forma tenia que averiguar lo que necesitaba, ya ella se encargaría de hacer las cosas que tenia que hacer para separar a los recién casados. En la limosina los novios veían los pasajes que el padre de ella había dejado junto con los pasaportes de ambos.

(Miky) [con ojos de asombro iremos a Rep. Dominicana de luna de miel!

(Albert) [feliz tu padre nos regalo la luna de miel, es un buen hombre!

(Miky) [recostándose en su pecho El mejor padre del mundo!

(Albert) [besándola cuanto tarda el vuelo a Rep. Dominicana?

(Miky) [suspirando cuatro hora!

(Albert) [abrazándola mientras besaba su cuello menos mal, por que tengo prisa!

(Miky) [viéndolo a los ojos en que hotel nos quedaremos?

(Albert) [sonriendo tu padre me dijo que alquilo una villa que esta solitaria!

La limosina llego al aeropuerto y después de un rato el avión despegaba rumbo a república dominicana, esa noche llegaron a la villa que Michael Swanson había rentado para el nuevo matrimonio, era un lugar hermoso alejado del ruido de la ciudad y contaba con una playa privada. Al entrar estaba adornada por jazmines por todos lados, los ojos de Michelle se llenaron de lagrimas, Albert no sabia por que y solo pudo abrazarla.

(Albert) [tierno por que lloras?

(Michelle) [sonriendo papa mando poner los jazmines aquí[viendo al rubio era el aroma de mama! Papa quiere que sepa que mama y el me aman!

(Albert) [besándola no llores mas muñeca! Vamos a conocer el lugar!

Comenzaron a caminar por la villa pero en cuanto entraron a la habitación Albert ya no quiso salir. Tomo a su esposa por la cintura y la levanto del suelo llevándola a la cama en donde el planeaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que le fuera posible. Albert no la había dejado cambiarse en el avión, el mismo quería quitarle el vestido de novia y no le importaba que todo mundo los viera al ir vestidos de esa forma, para el lo único que importaba es que al fin eran marido y mujer y ahora no tendría que dejarla al amanecer, desde ahora cada amanecer y cada anochecer seria juntos. Al intentar quitar el vestido al fin comprendió el por que ella insistía tanto en cambiarse, el vestido era sostenido por dos pequeños ganchos, después de zafarlos el vestido callo al suelo sin ningún problema dejándola solo en ropa interior, esto maravillo al rubio al ver lo sensual que había resultado el modelito. Lentamente ella quiso quitarle la chaqueta, pero el le ayudo rápidamente a sacarse toda la ropa, los dos se metieron a la cama en donde por primera vez el se dedico a explorar pacientemente cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus manos recorrían centímetro a centímetro mientras sus labios besaban aquí y allá haciéndola estremecer con cada sensación, el se dejo caer de espaldas dejándola a ella explorar su cuerpo a su antojo, el podía sentir como ella mordisqueaba sus hombros, su cuello y sus dedos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, esta vez todo era diferente, era como si los dos fueran mas consiente que el cuerpo que tenían junto al suyo les pertenecía también. Suavemente ella se coloco sobre el dejando que el entrara en ella y comenzara a guiarla en cada movimiento, ella había comenzado este nuevo encuentro. El la dejaba moverse a su antojo sobre el mientras el acariciaba sus piernas que le rodeaban parcialmente la cadera mientras ella estaba arrodillada en la cama sentada a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de su esposo comenzando a lanzar suspiros profundos al sentirlo excitado debajo de ella. Lentamente se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Albert permitiéndole así rodar sobre ella y colocarse en una mejor posición, el le mordía suavemente los senos pasando su lengua en los pezones para endurecerlos mientras seguía embistiendo con movimientos rápidos que la hacían casi gritar al sentirse llegar a la sima. Esta vez no habían usado ninguna protección, todo había sido tan sensual que no habían pensado en eso y realmente al rubio no le importaba, lo que mas deseaba desde la primera vez que esa mujer había sido suya era dejar su semilla en el vientre de ella para ver florecer su amor en un hijo. El cayo sobre ella, los dos respiraban pesadamente y el pudo sentir como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos haciéndolo quedarse sobre ella hasta quedarse dormidos. Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño, casi a medio día Albert abrió los ojos para encontrarse aun en la misma posición que tenían en la madrugada, su rostro estaba hundido en el cuello de ella y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas mientras el dormía sobre ella, levanto la cara y la observo por largo rato, tratando de no despertarla se levanto lentamente y salió de la habitación, ella despertó al sentir el aroma del café que el traía de la cocina. Al abrir los ojos lo vio sentándose en la orilla de la cama con dos tazas de humeante café.

(Michelle) [sentándose en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana buenos días Albert!

(Albert) [sonriendo buenas tardes señora Andley! Hemos dormido hasta casi las dos de la tarde!

(Michelle) [riendo yo nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde!

(Albert) [besándola quieres ir a caminar a la playa? Tu padre mando poner un par de tablas en el garaje para que me enseñes a surfear contigo! Tenemos equipo de buceo por que tu padre dijo que te encantaba!

(Michelle) [suspirando tu y papa van a terminar por malcriarme!

(Albert) [sentándose junto a ella y recostándola en su pecho no se como pudiste dormir debajo de mi! Cuando desperté pensé que te había aplastado!

(Michelle) [riendo fue lindo sentirte tan cerca toda la noche! Ahora podríamos tomar una ducha juntos antes de salir a la playa!

Los dos comenzaron a reír, no tenían idea de por que reían pero se sentían felices de estar juntos tan lejos de todo aquello que pudiera distraerlos, esos días serian solo para los dos. En nueva york Niel entraba a la sala de la mansión Leegan, llevaba en la mano la información que Eliza le había pedido que buscara, el itinerario de la luna de miel del tío William, aun no tenia idea que era lo que su hermana pretendía pero pronto lo sabría. Al entregarle el papel ella sonrío, después de leer el itinerario se sentó y vio divertida a su hermano.

(Eliza necesito comprar un boleto para salir mañana mismo!

(Niel) [serio te presentaras ante ellos como si nada?

(Eliza) [mostrándole un juego de fotos que no había sido publicado en la revista recuerdas que le plante un beso a Albert en la mejilla, cuando le pedí disculpas en el bar del club?

(Niel) [asombrado parece que el fotógrafo hizo muy bien su trabajo, por la posición que la tomo se ve como si el te besara en los labios!

(Eliza) [sonriendo ese será el primer regalo que recibirá esa mujer cuando vuelva de su luna de miel destrozada!

(Niel) [curioso y que harás? Para que iras buscarlos?

(Eliza) [riendo de eso te enteraras mas adelante Niel!

Ese mismo día Eliza tomo el primer vuelo que encontró rumbo a república dominicana, le tomo casi una semana averiguar en donde se quedaban los recién casado y enviar el regalo, Albert y Michelle habían creado una rutina diaria, salían a explorar la isla todos los días a diferente lugar, luego volvían y surfeaban, Albert se estaba convirtiendo en un experto y parecía disfrutarlo tanto como ella, pasaban las noche amándose y parecían no cansarse de estar juntos, a veces salían a dar una vuelta cada quien por su lado visitando tiendas y comprando recuerdos para llevar a casa. Eliza observaba desde lejos esperando la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar con su plan, faltaban cuatro días para que regresaran a Nueva york y ella tendría que actuar pronto. En la mansión Andley todo era un caos la señora Elroy mantenía a todos trabajando a mil por hora, Albert le había encargado que reacomodara la habitación principal de la mansión que ocuparían el y su esposa al volver de viaje, Candy y Terry le ayudaban para poder contar con la ayuda de la anciana matriarca al anunciar su próximo matrimonio, los dos veían divertidos como la anciana observaba en el closet que seria de Michelle la ropa que ella había enviado de su apartamento días antes, todo lo había pedido especifico, la mitad de su closet contenía ropa blanca y la otra mitad negra, no había nada de color diferente, sin comentar nada la anciana cerro el mueble y observo que el edredón que Albert había mandado comprar también era blanco, lo único de color que había en la habitación eran las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul en la ventana, el resto era una replica del decorado que Michelle tenia en su departamento, Albert quería hacerla sentir en casa. Por las tardes Candy y Terry se escabullían de la señora Elroy y se iban al departamento de Terry o simplemente salían a cenar y divertirse, a veces eran acompañados por Anthony y Elizabeth. Esa noche en especial fueron a cenar a casa de los Cornwell, las tres parejas conversaban amenamente cuando salió a la conversación el tema mas inesperado.

(Archie) [viendo la expresión de los jóvenes y cuéntame Terry, cuando vas a pedir la mano de Candy para dejar de escabullirse por los balcones cuando llegan de madrugada de tu apartamento?

(Terry) [palideciendo como dices?

(Anthony) [riendo por que te pones así Candy, ya todos sabemos por que desapareces de la mansión a media noche!

(Candy) [casi atragantándose muchachos que locuras dicen!

(Annie) [seria muchachos ya habíamos dicho que si Candy y Terry tienen relaciones no es asunto nuestro, ellos ya están grandes!

(Terry) [serio no se de que están hablando, Candy y yo solo pasamos tiempo juntos por que debemos estudiar los libretos y queremos también recuperar el tiempo que pasamos separados!

(Elizabeth) [riendo acaso les da pena que nos hayamos dado cuenta que ustedes al fin decidieron dejarse de niñerías y conocerse como pareja?

(Patty) [riendo todos somos adultos aquí y tenemos que aceptar que ya crecimos, y merecemos privacidad [viendo a todos por eso dejaremos que Terry y Candy guarden su secreto[aclarando aunque ya los descubrimos!

(Stear) [serio viendo a Terry yo lo que quiero saber es si vas a casarte con Candy?

(Terry) [tomando la mano de Candy yo no quiero responder eso[ante la mirada de asombro de Candy eso es lo que ella debe responder, si va a casarse conmigo o me dejara ser miserable sin ella por el resto de mi vida?

(Candy) [dándole un tierno beso en los labios claro que voy a casarme contigo tonto! Es lo que he esperado desde que te conocí!

(Archie) [riendo y para cuando planean casarse? No queremos verlos separados de nuevo por culpa de gente que no tiene nada que hacer!

(Terry) aun tenemos que esperar a que Albert nos diga cuando podemos anunciar nuestro compromiso y Michelle quiere dar una conferencia de prensa para que se sepa en los medios que Candy y yo somos novios desde el colegio! Ellos no quieren que la prensa amarillista invente que nos conocimos en la telenovela y que será un romance pasajero, queremos algo que todos respeten y que todo el mundo sepa que la mujer que tiene mi corazón es mi pecosa!

(Candy) [riendo por lo menos ya tengo mi vestido de bodas y el ajuar completo para la luna de miel!

(Annie) [emocionada entonces ya pronto tendremos otra boda en la familia!

Los jóvenes siguieron conversando por largo rato mientras Candy les contaba a las chicas como había escogido su vestido en el desfile de modas de Miami la misma noche que Miky había comprado el de ella. En república dominicana Albert y Michelle habían salido en la tarde, el había ido a comprar velas y vino para la cena y ella buscaba en una boutique algo sexy para sorprender a su esposo en la ultima noche que pasarían de luna de miel. Albert regreso a la villa y después de preparar la cena se sentó en la mecedora que estaba en la ventana de la habitación, el sabia que Michelle le tenia una sorpresa preparada para esa noche así que espero paciente su regreso, dormito por un rato ya que desde que habían llegado ninguno de los dos había dormido decentemente. Casi estaba dormido cuando sintió como le ponían una venda en los ojos.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 09: **De Regreso en **


	9. Chapter 9

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 09**

**De Vuelta en Casa**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual por lo que se recomienda que si se siente ofendido por el tipo de lectura se abstenga a leerlo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Albert sonrío al sentir una suave mano guiándolo hacia la cama mientras el tenia los ojos vendados, sintió como ella lo empujaba sobre la cama y lentamente comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

(Albert) [Sonriendo que tienes en mente Miky?

(Michelle?) [Apenas rosándole los labios Shhhh…

(Albert) [Sintiéndola acariciar su pecho desnudo dime que me amas Miky!

(Michelle?) [Poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del rubio Shhh…

(Albert) [Sintiéndola besar su cuello eres muy traviesa[Sintiéndola sentarse sobre el, que estaba tendido en la cama dime algo mi amor!

En respuesta a sus suplicas Albert sintió como ella apresaba sus labios entre los de ella, el beso le pareció extraño a pesar de no poder verla presentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Levanto las manos y tomo el rostro de ella que aun lo besaba, lentamente subió las manos al cabello hasta sentir algo extraño, no era lizo sino rizado, sin esperar con un movimiento rápido se quito la venda de los ojos para descubrir con asombro que quien estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el no era Michelle sino Eliza quien sonreía divertida al ver hacia la puerta. Un enorme escalofrío sintió el rubio al ver que en la puerta parada sin decir nada se encontraba en ese momento su esposa quien acababa de entrar y había visto lo último de aquella escena cuando Eliza lo besaba en los labios. Albert aventó a la pelirroja a un lado poniéndose de pie de inmediato, Michelle tomo su bolso de nuevo y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado cerrando la puerta con llave al entrar. Albert vio a Eliza quien estaba aun sentada sobre la cama en silencio.

(Albert) [Furioso que significa esto Eliza? Que diablos haces aquí?

(Eliza) [Arrojándose a sus brazos vine por que quiero que me creas cuando te digo que te amo William!

(Albert) [Aventándola a un lado te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! Por que no me dejas en paz y respetas mi matrimonio niña tonta!

(Eliza) [Bajando la cabeza fingiendo llorar yo solo quiero estar contigo William!

(Albert) [Tomándola de los hombros acaso no te basto con las fotos que publicaste en esa revista?

(Eliza) [Contrariada yo te aseguro que no tuve nada que ver en eso William! Yo realmente estaba muy apenada por mi comportamiento y quería disculparme, jamás imagine que un periodista se aprovecharía de la situación para publicar ese artículo!

(Albert) [Sacudiéndola violentamente escúchame bien niña estúpida! No quiero verte cerca de mí de nuevo! No quiero que te acerques a mi esposa molestándola con tus estupideces!

(Eliza) [Sumisa por favor William me haces daño!

(Albert) [Sacándola a empujones no te atrevas a volver a molestarnos Eliza!

La pelirroja sonrío mientras se subía al auto rentado en el que había llegado tratando de imaginar la fuerte discusión que tendrían en ese momento la pareja que había dejado a solas. Si todo salía como esperaba este seria el comienzo del futuro divorcio de William y con el regalito que estaría esperando en la mansión Andley a la estúpida esposa de William todo terminaría por acabar de una vez, ya después ella se encargaría de obligar a William a casarse de algún modo con ella. La fortuna Andley seria para ella y nadie más. Dentro de la villa Albert caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que Michelle saliera de la habitación en donde se había encerrado al encontrarlo en aquella posición con su estúpida sobrina, por más que toco a la puerta no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su esposa. Espero sentado frente a la puerta toda la noche, al día siguiente debían tomar el vuelo de las nueve de la mañana de vuelta a casa ella salió a las siete de la mañana y se dirigió a la habitación principal, allí encontró a Albert quien terminaba de arreglar las maletas, ella tomo en silencio el traje que usaría y entro al baño a cambiarse, en silencio los dos salieron para el aeropuerto y tomaron el vuelo de vuelta a Nueva york, esas fueron las cinco horas de vuelo mas largas que ambos habían sentido pasar. Albert intento un par de veces romper el silencio de su esposa pero no parecía tener la mas mínima intención de conversar con su esposo. Al llegar George los esperaba con el auto en el aeropuerto, Michelle le sonrío al verlo y después de saludarlo subió al auto seguida por Albert quien la vía extraño por el repentino cambio en la expresión de su rostro el cual al estar a solas en la parte trasera del auto volvió a ser serio. Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por los sobrinos de Albert, Candy, Terry, Michael Swanson y la tía Elroy. La joven pareja entro y Michelle abrazo fuertemente a su padre, Candy corrió a abrazar a Albert estaban felices de que hubieran regresado, después de saludar a todos, Michelle acompaño a su padre quien solo había llegado a recibirlos ya que debía volver a su oficina, al entrar de nuevo a la sala se disculpo con todos pues se sentía agotada y fue llevada por la señora Elroy a la que ahora seria su habitación y la de Albert.

(Elroy) [Abriendo la puerta espero que te guste! Albert la mando decorar especialmente para ti hija!

(Michelle) [Sorprendida al ver el decorado similar al de su departamento me gusta mucho gracias!

(Elroy) [Retirándose espero que descanses hija!

(Michelle) [Viendo la habitación gracias!

Albert quien se había quedado en la sala con sus sobrinos vio a las muchachas subir a la habitación de Candy pues querían ver el ajuar y el vestido que Candy tanto les había mencionado, al estar solos Terry vio a Albert directo y se atrevió a preguntar.

(Terry) [Serio que paso Albert?

(Albert) [Sentándose pesadamente en el sillón todo iba bien hasta anoche[Viéndolos Eliza se presento en la cabaña!

Albert les relato lo sucedido y después de tomar un trago se dejo caer en el sillón, tenía más de quince horas sin poder conversar con su esposa. Ella no quería tocar el tema para nada, ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra al rubio. Si las cosas no mejoraban pronto Albert no quería ni pensar en que ella le pidiera el divorcio.

(Archie) [Golpeando el sillón no entiendo por que seguimos tolerando las tonterías de Eliza? Ya es hora que alguien le ponga un alto!

(Terry) [Molesto lo que es realmente preocupante es la actitud de Michelle[Viendo al rubio aun no te dirige la palabra verdad?

(Albert) [Negando con la cabeza pareciera que no escucha cuando le hablo!

(Anthony) [Sereno solo piensa en la escena Albert, ella entro a la habitación y Eliza estaba sentada sobre tu pelvis, que quiere que te diga?

(Stear) [Viendo a Terry por que te preocupa la actitud de Michelle?

(Terry) [Serio desde que conozco a Michelle nunca la he visto comportarse como lo ha hecho últimamente, es una mujer fuerte pero cuando tiene arranques de furia quítense de enfrente por que no responde!

(Albert) [Serio crees que sea capaz de pedirme el divorcio a causa de esto?

(Terry) [Sonriendo no creo! Lo que me parece es que mas le vale a Eliza no aparecerse frente a ella por un buen tiempo o no se como pueda reaccionar Michelle!

(Albert) [Poniéndose de pie voy a intentar hablar con ella de nuevo, esta noche será la primera que pasemos juntos en casa y no se que diga la tía Elroy si se da cuenta de la situación!

(Terry) [sonriendo se que no es el momento Albert pero los muchachos y yo pensábamos llevar a las chicas a cenar y tal vez después vayamos a bailar un rato, no quieren venir, tal vez si Michelle se distrae pueda cambiar de humor!

(Albert) [Pensativo si no salgo de la habitación en diez minutos váyanse sin nosotros, tal vez logre una conversación con ella!

Se despidió de los muchachos y subió a su habitación, al entrar vio en la cama y recostada profundamente dormida se encontraba su esposa, parecía que el desvelo al fin había terminado por rendirla y se había dormido. Después de pensarlo se quito el abrigo y se recostó junto a ella rodeándola con sus brazos, al principio creyó que ella lo rechazaría pero solo sintió que ella se acomodo entre sus brazos sin despertar. Los demás muchachos salieron esa noche como tenían planeado, la señora Elroy ceno sola ya que al ir a la habitación de los recién casados los había encontrado dormidos, solamente sonrío y decidió cenar en su habitación. En el restaurante los chicos comentaban el descaro de Eliza al presentarse de ese modo en la villa donde ellos pasaron su luna de miel. Después de salir del restaurante se dirigieron a uno de los salones de baile mas exclusivos de la ciudad, al ver a Candy y Terry los dejaron entrar sin ningún problema pues la telenovela era todo un éxito en ese momento y eran reconocidos a donde quiera que iban. Bailaron alegres hasta casi la media noche cuando Terry en un arranque de felicidad le planto un beso a Candy sin notar que había un fotógrafo de farándula quien capto a la perfección aquel tan apasionado beso. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que Annie se quedo viendo al grupo de jóvenes que entraban a esa hora al lugar, entre ellos iba una muy sonriente Eliza que como siempre andaba de parranda con sus amistades del club, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que Albert les había contado pues se veía de lo mas divertida bailando y besando a su compañero de baile, Terry saco su celular y tomo unas cuantas fotos de la muchacha en tremenda situación con su acompañante no sabia si le servirían para algo pero no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad. Candy molesta le pidió a los chicos que se fueran, ya eran casi la una de la mañana y debían presentarse a grabar a la mañana siguiente de nuevo. Stear, Candy y Anthony llegaron a la mansión casi a las dos de la madrugada Candy se acerco a la cerradura de la habitación de Albert para ver si estaban dormidos y no pudo mas que sonreír al entrar y ver la pequeña lámpara de la esquina encendida aun y a los dos jóvenes dormidos abrazados, de puntitas entro y apago la lámpara para después ponerles una cobija encima y salir de la habitación. Tal vez las cosas se habían aclarado entre ellos. Pasadas las cinco de la mañana Michelle abrió los ojos y pudo ver los brazos de Albert alrededor suyo, cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma que desprendía de la ropa de el y después se deslizo de entre sus brazos y fue a tomar una ducha. Al salir vio que el seguía durmiendo, sin hacer ruido saco un traje blanco de pantalón y un abrigo del mismo color, afuera estaba nevando ligeramente y no quería enfermarse por el cambio de clima, tomo sus botas y salió de la habitación con botas y bolso en mano, solo encontró a un par de empleadas que ya estaban en sus quehaceres y después de ponerse las botas salió al garaje y saco su auto rumbo a su oficina. Albert despertó unos momentos después y al verse solo en la habitación salió a buscarla. Eran ya las siete y se topo con Candy quien venia saliendo de su habitación para ir a trabajar, Stear ya había salido y seguramente Terry no tardaría en llegar por ella.

(Candy) [Sonriendo al verlo buenos días Albert!

(Albert) [Saludando buenos días pequeña, no has visto a Miky?

(Candy) [Extrañada que no estaba contigo? Yo no la he visto bajar de la habitación pensé que estaría dormida aun!

(Albert) [Serio se fue! No puedo creer que se haya ido sin avisarme!

(Candy) [Serena no habrá ido a la oficina? Hoy tenemos que presentarnos a grabar! Tal vez ella decidió pasar por la oficina solo para ver como esta todo! Recuerda que hoy se presenta a trabajar Susana!

(Albert) [Moviendo la cabeza para despertarse bien pensé que tal vez hoy podríamos hablar al fin!

(Candy) [Asombrada pero yo pensé que habían hablado anoche! Como ya no salieron con nosotros supusimos que se habían arreglado!

(Albert) cuando entre a la habitación ella dormía profundamente así que decidí dejarla descansar para conversar esta mañana!

(Candy) [Seria y pensar que todo esto esta sucediendo por culpa de Eliza! Y anoche la vimos como que si nada bailando y divirtiéndose con sus amigos y uno de sus novios de turno!

(Albert) [Molesto no entiendo como podemos tener una alimaña como ella en la familia!

(Candy) [Dándole un beso en la mejilla al escuchar el auto de Terry ya debo irme Albert! Tomate un baño y arréglate que te ves muy mal, si veo a Miky en la oficina te avisare de inmediato!

Candy Salió corriendo y subió al auto de Terry, los dos salieron rumbo a los estudios mientras Candy le contaba la conversación con Albert hacia unos minutos. Al llegar los dos se dirigieron al área de oficinas, la secretaria de Michelle parecía asustada, su jefa había llegado temprano esa mañana y cuando ella había llegado se había topado con una muy malhumorada mujer que comenzó a pedirle todos los reportes y correspondencia acumulada hasta ese día. Supieron de inmediato que Miky estaba en la oficina, Candy saco su celular y le envió un mensaje al rubio para que supiera que efectivamente Michelle estaba en su oficina. Al verlos parados en la puerta les hizo señales para que entraran, se veía claramente seria. Al verlos entrar les sonrió levemente y los saludo.

(Michelle) [Sonriendo buenos días muchachos! Listos para trabajar?

(Candy) [Asintiendo pensé que descansarías unos días mas junto a Albert!

(Michelle) [Firmando algunos papeles tengo demasiado que hacer y ya perdí dos semanas, no puedo seguir faltando! Aun tengo que ir a reponer mi teléfono, no puedo estar sin celular.

(Alice) [Entrando con la caja del nuevo celular de su jefa señora, su padre se encargo de traer su nuevo celular hace unos días, aquí lo tiene!

(Michelle) [Sacándolo de la caja y poniéndole el chip de su antiguo teléfono por lo menos así no estaré incomunicada[Viendo a la pareja frente a ella aun están listos para enfrentar el nuevo reto? Susana no tarda en venir!

(Candy) [Viendo la hora debo ir a maquillarme! Los veré luego!

(Terry) [Viendo salir a Candy todo bien contigo Miky?

(Michelle) [Sin verlo todo bien!

(Terry) [Serio a mi no me lo parece! Tienes la misma mirada de aquel día en la playa cuando los dos tipos aquellos quisieron atacarte! Quien es el blanco esta vez?

(Michelle) [viéndolo seria en este momento diría que el blanco es de cabello castaño y ojos verde azules!

(Terry) [atreviéndose que piensas hacer con Albert ahora?

(Michelle) [seria no pienso hacer nada! Mi padre arreglo esto y no voy a dejar que nadie lo arruine!

(Terry) [asombrado pero Albert te ama! El no tubo la culpa de lo que paso con Eliza, ella lo engaño haciéndole creer que eras tu!

(Michelle) [viéndolo molesta ve a trabajar Terry[viendo para afuera dile a Susana que entre cuando salgas!

(Terry) cuando quieras hablar búscame[Saliendo de la oficina dice que puede usted entrar Marlow!

(Susana) muchas gracias Terry! Luces muy bien querido!

(Terry) [sin voltear a ver lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo!

(Susana) [ignorando el comentario y entrando a la ofician al fin puedo venir a trabajar de nuevo contigo Michelle! Ya me hacia falta actuar!

(Michelle) [seria espero que te portes como una profesional y traiga tus líneas aprendidas[tratando de sonar relajada Preséntate con Víctor, el te dirá a que hora te toca grabar, luego ve a fotografía para que tomen tu portafolio de fotos y te indiquen cual es tu vestuario, sal de aquí!

(Susana) [sonriendo ante la indiferencia tan mal la pasaste en tu luna de miel que vienes a desquitarte conmigo?

(Michelle) [poniéndose de pie en primer lugar, no te permito esos comentarios! En segundo lugar no somos amigas para que me tutees! Y en tercer lugar, eres mi empleada y te pago para que hagas tu trabajo, no para que te pares aquí a verme la cara! Ve a trabajar!

(Susana) [saliendo dile a tu marido que te quite el mal humor querida!

(Michelle) [mascullando las palabras tranquila Miky que si le rompes la cara te demanda de nuevo!

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con su esposo que estaba parado en la puerta viéndola con ojos dulces, al sentir los ojos de ella fijos en los suyos Albert entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta para poder conversar. Ella seguía de pie tras su escritorio, el se acerco y sin dejarla decir nada la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionado, al principio el beso fue seco por parte de ella pero poco a poco lo dejo explorar su boca correspondiéndole con la misma pasión que el ponía en aquel beso. Lentamente sintió como las manos de el recorrían su espalda y comenzaban a bajar mas allá de su cintura lo que la hizo reaccionar recordando en donde estaban. Súbitamente ella se despego de el tomando aire.

(Albert) [aun abrazándola podemos hablar ahora?

(Michelle) [seria tengo mucho trabajo ahora Albert!

(Albert) [feliz de oírla responder por favor ven conmigo a tomar un café, necesitamos hablar de lo que paso!

(Michelle) [sintiendo en el cuello la respiración agitada de el iré a verte al medio día! Necesito estar aquí para ver la primera grabación de Susana!

(Albert) [sintiendo el temblor de ella solo ven conmigo ahora Miky, tenemos que arreglar esto antes de que nos haga daño! Eliza no puede separarnos por sus estupideces!

(Michelle) [confesando no estoy molesta contigo Albert! Es solo que me da rabia saber que ella estaba en esa posición contigo! Tenia ganas de arrancarle la riza de los labios!

(Albert) [besándola de nuevo déjame hacerte olvidar todas las estupideces de Eliza! Permíteme recordarte cuanto te amo!

(Michelle) [suspirando tenemos que hacer algo con tu sobrina Albert! Esta es la segunda vez que intenta hacer algo contra nosotros!

(Albert) [separándose de ella George esta buscando aun al fotógrafo de la revista, sin el no puedo demandarla por difamación!

(Michelle) [seria y para mientras que harás Albert? Esperar a que ella se meta en nuestra cama una vez mas y logre lo que casi logro en la villa?

(Albert) [sereno yo jamás hubiera dormido con ella! Cuando me beso supe que no eras tu!

(Michelle) [tranquila y como supiste que no era yo?

(Albert) [viéndola por que solo tu me haces estremecer con solo tocarme! Cuando ella me beso sentí repulsión!

(Michelle) [besándolo quieres ver como se graba la novela?

(Albert) [sonriendo te acompaño!

Los dos salieron de la oficina de ella y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al foro en donde estaban grabando. Al entrar se sentaron tras cámaras, Albert veía admirado de la cantidad de personas que trabajaban tras cámaras, los actores decían sus líneas en perfecta coordinación mientras las cámaras tomaban desde varios ángulos deslizándose por rieles mientras que los técnicos movían las cosas de un lado a otro convirtiendo un escenario en otro distinto. Ese día se grabo la entrada de Susana a la telenovela, ella seria Christine la chica amiga del joven abogado casado con su prima, ella intentaría ayudar a Sandy y Tom a realizar su amor, un papel por demás irónico para la joven ya que en la vida real había echo todo lo contrario, solo había decidido tomar el papel para estar cerca de Terry e intentar terminar de una vez por todas con la relación de el y Candy. Albert veía a Candy actuar con tanta naturalidad que la admiraba al igual que a Terry, en el receso Terry se acerco al ver al rubio sentado en una silla mientras Michelle daba algunas instrucciones a Víctor el director.

(Terry) [sentándose junto al rubio al fin lograste hablar con ella verdad?

(Albert) [sonriendo ella no esta molesta conmigo Terry! Pero creo que si Eliza se acerca a molestarla se llevara un buen golpe por parte de Michelle!

(Terry) [serio no dejes que nadie te quite lo que tienes Albert! No permitas que la felicidad se vaya de tus manos por las tonterías de una mujer malvada como tu sobrina Eliza!

(Albert) [sonriendo te agradezco tus consejos Terry, se que me los das por todo lo que sufrieron tu y Candy, primero por Eliza y luego por Susana!

(Terry) [viendo a Candy quisiera casarme con esa pecosa mañana mismo para estar seguro de no perderla de nuevo Albert!

(Albert) [riendo te gustaría que anunciemos el compromiso la otra semana?

(Michelle) [acercándose eso seria muy buena idea! Pero creo que tendremos que anunciarlo esta misma noche antes de hacer la fiesta de compromiso!

(Terry) [asombrado esta misma noche? Por que tan pronto?

(Michelle) [mostrándole un imagen recibida en su celular mi contacto en el New York Times me envió la portada de la sección de farándulas de mañana!

(Albert) [viendo la foto del beso vaya! Que beso mas apasionado Terry!

(Terry) [reconociendo el lugar no puede ser! Pero si eso fue anoche en la discoteca!

(Candy) [acercándose y viendo la foto en el celular pero como nos tomaron esa foto?

(Michelle) [seria no se, pero debemos actuar de inmediato! Voy a mi oficina, hablare con nuestro encargado de publicidad y esta noche daremos un coctel aquí en el estudio y anunciaremos su noviazgo y los invitaremos a la fiesta de compromiso en una semana! Te parece Albert?

(Albert) [asintiendo si es lo que mas les conviene por la imagen profesional de la telenovela por mi no hay problema!

(Michelle) [viendo a Terry no es por la novela! Es por que en este medio si creen que es algo pasajero te persiguen sin cansancio esperando ver fracasar los matrimonios, ellos deben saber que la relación es estable para que no los molesten!

(Candy) [apretando la mano de Terry tu quieres anunciarlo así Terry?

(Terry) [sonriendo esta noche le gritare al mundo entero que te amo Candy! Es lo que mas deseo desde que te conocí!

(Candy) [viendo al rubio me acompañaras Albert?

(Albert) [abrazándola acaso no eres mi hija? Como tu padre debo dar la cara para comprometerte formalmente con Terry!

(Michelle) [seria entonces esta arreglado, le diré a todos que tendremos un coctel esta noche pero no les diré para que! Será una sorpresa para todos! Será a las siete, iré a pedirle al departamento de festejos que arreglen todo!

(Albert) [levantándose te acompaño!

Después de organizar todo Albert la convenció de ir a comer con la señora Elroy a la mansión, al llegar la anciana los esperaba en el comedor. Después de comer Michelle subió a buscar ropa adecuada para el coctel de esa noche al que tendría que asistir toda la familia de Candy y la madre de Terry quien estaba en Nueva york pasando unos días. Después de sacar un hermoso vestido de coctel negro y colocarlo en el perchero para llevarlo de vuelta a su oficina sintió como los brazos de Albert la rodeaban desde atrás.

(Albert) [susurrándole al oído hay alguna forma de que pueda convencer a mi esposa de hacer el amor?

(Michelle) [arqueándose hacia atrás para recostarse en el tenemos que estar en el estudio de vuelta antes de las seis!

(Albert) [acariciándola apenas es la una!

(Michelle) [volteándose hacia el y si nos escucha tu tía?

(Albert) [besándola mientras la acariciaba atrevido tendrá que acostumbrarse!

Albert la empujo sutilmente hasta llegar a la cama, ella iba deslizando el saco de el hasta dejarlo tirado en el camino al igual que la corbata y su blusa la cual el había sacado con rapidez, al caer sobre la cama Albert se paro para sacar el pantalón de ella y después sacaba el suyo mientras ella se deslizaba bajo las sabanas sonriendo divertida al ver la excitación de su esposo al anticipar lo que sucedería en ese momento, el se deslizo bajo las sabanas de lino junto a ella y comenzó a besarla una vez mas, sintió como ella le acariciaba el pecho y la espalda dando pequeños mordiscos en su piel luego el recorría con sus boca desde sus labios hasta atrás de sus orejas y bajaba por su cuello hasta llegar con sus labios a los senos de ella pasando su lengua por todo el camino después de besarla, ella se acomodo debajo de el para rodearlo con las piernas haciéndolo acercarse mas hacia ella, Albert vio como los ojos de Michelle comenzaban a obscurecerse ante las caricias de su esposo, el comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella con fuerza haciéndola suspirar con cada movimiento que el hacia dentro de ella, los dos respiraban agitadamente mientras se abandonaban a las caricias del otro, ella movía las caderas acoplándose mas a el en cada movimiento, el la veía a los ojos mientras embestía con movimientos rápidos y profundos dentro de ella cambiando de posiciones para acoplarse mejor, el dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos roncos ante la forma de moverse de ella debajo de el, cada vez que el quería salir de ella, ella lo apretaba con las piernas obligándolo a embestir con mas fuerza y mas profundidad cada vez. Con un movimiento rápido Albert se puso de rodillas en la cama levantándola sin salir de ella provocando así que ella lanzara un grito de pasión al sentir la profunda intrusión que provocaba la posición que el había tomado haciéndola quedar cara a cara con el, los dos se veían a los ojos mientras el rubio comenzaba a tomar un nuevo ritmo y la hacia llegar a un clímax mas desbordante que las veces anteriores. Los dos se conectaban de una forma indescriptible cuando se abandonaban a los brazos del otro. Albert estaba emocionado al tenerla así después del intento de Eliza de separarlos. Ella se apretó a el abrazándolo mientras el besaba su cuello una vez mas, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y parecía que a ambos el aire comenzaba a faltarles mientras los dos se devoraban con besos apasionados, lentamente el la volvió a colocar sobre la cama cayendo sobre ella una vez mas tratando de controlar su respiración y sintiendo como los cuerpos de ambos daban pequeños espasmos ante la fuerte pasión que aun sentían. Se besaron apasionadamente acariciándose aun mientras sus cuerpos aun seguían pegándose mas y mas. El la abrazo fuertemente después de amarla y hundió el rostro en el cuellos de su esposa mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con sus suaves manos.

(Michelle) [sonriendo es la primera vez que me amas de esta forma tan posesiva mi amor!

(Albert) [besándola solo quiero que sientas lo mucho que te amo muñeca! No quiero que lo dudes nunca!

(Michelle) [acomodándose sobre su pecho creo que mañana no iré a trabajar! Me quedare aquí contigo así como ahora!

(Albert) [sonriendo me alegrara poder servirle madame!

(Michelle) [riendo solo espero que tu tía no salga corriendo después del escándalo que hicimos hace un momento!

(Albert) estamos solos en la casa, en cuanto le dije lo de esta noche Salió corriendo a compra un nuevo vestido para lucir ante la prensa esta noche. Y la servidumbre esta abajo trabajando, y si no se a dado cuenta señora Andley, nuestra habitación esta alejada de todas las demás!

(Michelle) [viendo que eran las cuatro y media podemos tomar un baño caliente juntos antes de salir!

(Albert) [viendo aun los ojos de ella oscurecidos solo contigo puedo sentirme así como ahora!

(Michelle) [besándolo yo nunca me eh sentido de esta forma con nadie mas!

Albert se levanto y la llevo en brazos hasta la ducha luego se metió con ella bajo la regadera, ambos reían mientras se enjabonaban uno al otro, al salir de la ducha vieron que ya eran las seis por lo que decidieron vestirse de una vez para el coctel. Salieron junto con la señora Elroy, los muchachos llegarían directo a los estudios para acompañar a Candy en ese evento. Al llegar Michelle soltó el brazo de Albert y abrazo emocionada a la madre de Terry, Eleanor había participado en algunas telenovelas de Swanson Production por lo que se conocían muy bien, eran amigas desde cuando su madre estaba con vida aun y fue ella quien consolaba a la muchacha cuando su padre había enfermado, por algo Terry era también su mejor amigo, el la había acompañado en cada tramite que había tenido ella que hacer cuando su madre murió y su padre enfermo de tristeza. Al llegar al salón preparado para el evento encontraron a los muchachos Cornwell, al joven Brown y sus novias, y por supuesto los medios de comunicación ya estaban acomodados en sus mesas. Terry y Candy se acomodaron en la mesa principal junto con Michelle, Albert y Eleanor. La conferencia comenzó.

(Reportero #1) para que se nos hiso venir con tanta prisa?

(Michelle) [serena queremos dar la noticia a todos nuestros amigos de los medios. No es de todos los días que logramos ver una historia llegar a un final feliz y queremos compartirlo con todos antes de que la prensa amarillista o cualquier reportero irresponsable decida inventar alguna cosa!

(Terry) [sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacia para la prensa Candice y yo hemos decidido que es hora de que todos sepan que en una semana estaremos comprometiéndonos en matrimonio!

(reportero #2) Acaso el romance de ustedes en la telenovela a decidido salir de la pantalla?

(Reportera #3) no creen que es muy precipitado comprometerse después de tan poco tiempo de conocerse?

(Candy) [tomando la mano de Terry Terry y yo no nos conocimos en la telenovela, el y yo somos novios desde la escuela!

(Terry) [viéndola enamorado nos separamos por un poco mas de un año, pero ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo queremos casarnos!

(Reportero #4) Es por eso que anoche estuvieron en el salón de baile en la quinta avenida besándose tan apasionadamente? No será que ustedes descubrieron que uno de nuestros reporteros los fotografió y por eso quieren engañarnos con todo este montaje?

(Michelle) [seria haciendo que el reportero se sentara con la mirada precisamente por eso lo invite a usted! No quiero que el New York times que es propiedad de mis amigos publique la estúpida nota que usted pensaba publicar sin tener bases concretas de la realidad!

(Terry) [serio ahora no queremos que nuestros amigos de la prensa publiquen mentiras por lo que mi novia y yo le pedimos a la producción que nos dejaran dar a conocer al mundo cuanto nos amamos y queremos formar una familia!

(Candy) [con una sonrisa tierna solo queremos tener la libertad de demostrarnos lo que sentimos sin tener que escondernos de las cámaras! Terry y yo hemos esperado mucho tiempo para poder estar juntos y no queremos esperar mas!

(Reportera #5) para cuando anunciaran su compromiso?

(Albert) [sonriendo en una semana estaremos celebrando la fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de mi hija con el señor Grandchester! Por supuesto todos recibirán la invitación para el evento, será un gusto poder tenerlos con nosotros!

(Eleanor) Mi hijo Terry y yo estaremos muy honrados si nos acompañan en esa ocasión tan importante para el! La familia Andley y yo queremos compartir esta gran alegría con todos ustedes y aprovechar para darle al publico la primicia de la culminación de la historia de amor que solo conocemos nosotros hasta hoy!

(Reportero #6) [viendo la cara de asombro de Susana Terry, que hay de su relación con la señorita Marlow?

(Terry) [sereno entre la señorita Marlow y yo nunca existió ninguna relación mas allá de la de trabajo!

(Reportero #6) [viendo a Susana es eso cierto señorita Marlow? No declaro usted hace un año que su accidente había sido por salvar la vida de su novio?

(Susana) [viendo la mirada de Michelle Terry y yo éramos novios en la telenovela, no mas!

(Albert) [tranquilizando la situación el matrimonio de los muchachos es algo que la familia de Terry y mi familia hemos esperado por mucho tiempo, fue una grata sorpresa cuando hace unos meses Terry se acerco a mi para pedirme la mano de mi hija Candy!

(Reportera #3) como esta su matrimonio con la señorita Swanson? Es verdad lo que publico la revista de su relación con la pelirroja?

(Albert) [sorprendido ante la pregunta yo no tengo ninguna relación con la pelirroja de la revista, el reportero que tomo esas fotos malinterpreto un gesto de afecto que tuve con mi sobrina!

(Reportero #1) [sonriendo eso no es lo que declaro la dama! Ella asegura que usted y ella han mantenido una relación clandestina desde antes de que usted se casara por cumplir un compromiso con la familia Swanson!

Michelle y Albert estaban sorprendidos del giro que había dado la entrevista, no podían creer que alguien se hubiera enterado del arreglo que había existido en su compromiso, Eliza estaba moviéndose mas rápido delo que ellos hubieran imaginado.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 10: **Una nueva Trampa**

Yajaira 


	10. Chapter 10

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 10**

**Una Nueva trampa**

**Este fic contiene escenas de carácter sexual por lo que si se siente ofendido por este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de leerlo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Albert apretaba la mano de su esposa tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad ya que la mano de ella estaba tensa de furia aunque su cara no mostraba el mas mínimo gesto. Albert vio al reportero y se decidió a contestar.

(Albert) [sereno no se que es lo que usted me dice! No tengo idea de donde saco esas suposiciones por que no pueden ser mas que eso! Yo estoy muy enamorado de mi esposa y no tengo tiempo para fijarme en otra que no sea ella[besando la mano de Michelle

(Reportero#2) que opina usted de las declaraciones de la amante de su esposo señorita Swanson?

(Michelle) [seria creo que son las declaraciones de una mujer frustrada! Yo confío completamente en mi esposo!

(Reportera #4) pero es verdad o no que el matrimonio fue arreglado y no por amor?

(Michelle) [sonriendo viendo al rubio yo nunca me hubiera casado sin amar a Albert!

(Reportero #2) y que opina de las fotografías publicadas por la revista en donde se dice que la pelirroja tiene un romance con su esposo?

(Michelle) [riendo que espero que quien le haya pagado a ese reportero por escribir tantas tonterías lo haya echo muy bien por que mi esposo se encargara de demandarlo a el y a la persona que le pago!

(Reportero #5) no es cierto que la amante de su esposo los acompaño a la luna de miel?

(Albert) [viendo la mirada desconcertada de la tía Elroy Creo que están suponiendo demasiadas mentiras!

(Michelle) [tomando la mano de su esposo mi esposo nunca me ha a sido infiel! Y quien quiera publicar esas mentiras será un tonto!

(Terry) [levantándose bueno creo que ya todo esta dicho por ahora! Esperamos verlos en una semana en la fiesta de compromiso, Candy y yo les agradecemos mucho su asistencia!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo Esperamos verlos a todos! En la entrada podrán obtener fotografías de la feliz pareja para que puedan publicarlas mañana todas son diferentes!

(Candy) [sonriendo para los fotógrafos muchas gracias por venir!

Michelle vio la mirada descompuesta de su esposo, no había señas de lo feliz que iba antes de comenzar la entrevista, su familia lo veía también y no podían imaginar lo que el patriarca estaba sintiendo en ese momento después de tantas preguntas incomodas. Sin ver que aun quedaban algunos fotógrafos en la puerta del salón, Michelle le sonrío dulcemente mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y lo besaba apasionada haciéndole recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde. El la rodeo con sus brazos correspondiendo al apasionado beso de su esposa. Al ver que todos los reporteros se habían ido la señora Elroy se acerco a su sobrino quien aun abrazaba a su esposa.

(Elroy) [serena es cierto lo que dicen William? Eliza se atrevió a presentarse en la villa donde estaban ustedes?

(Albert) [serio no quiero hablar de Eliza tía! No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con ella!

(Elroy) [sorprendida entonces es verdad que ella ha intentado separarlos!

(Michelle) [tomando la mano de la anciana no se preocupe tía Elroy! Albert y yo no permitiremos que ella logre lo que se propone! Yo no podría desconfiar de Albert nunca por que lo amo!

(Terry) [serio no pensé que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que lo hicieron!

(Archie) [somatando la mano en la mesa esto es el colmo, tenemos que hacer que Eliza pague de algún modo!

(Elroy) [serena yo hablare con ella! No permitiré que ella siga difamando de esa forma a William!

(Albert) [bajando la mirada no voy a permitir que Eliza le haga daño a mi esposa con sus tonterías!

(Michelle) [viendo la tristeza en los ojos de Albert si me permiten me gustaría hablar con Albert a solas[jalándolo de la mano en seguida volvemos[Saliendo rumbo a su oficina

(Albert) [entrando a la oficina de Miky que pasa Miky?

(Michelle) [pegándolo contra la puerta mientras lo besaba apasionada te necesito[abriéndole el pantalón tómame!

(Albert) [besándola apasionado no tienes que hacer esto ahora! Yo se que me amas y confías en mi!

(Michelle) [cambiando de lugar con el pegándose a la pared tómame por favor! necesito sentirte mi amor!

(Albert) [levantándole la falda y tomando una de sus piernas para colocarla alrededor de su cadera vas a volverme loco Miky!

(Michelle) [sosteniéndose del cuello de el para levantar la otra pierna y colocarla alrededor de su cintura no hagas ruido, solo ámame!

(Albert) [entrando en ella te amo Michelle!

Albert comenzó a embestir dentro de ella pegándola contra la pared mientras ella se sostenía fuertemente de su cuello para no caerse, el la hacia suya una vez mas con pasión, podía sentir el temblor de ella al sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo enloqueciéndola como lo había echo esa tarde en su habitación, ella ahogaba su gemidos en la boca del rubio quien no dejaba de presionarla contra la pared con cada embate que le daba. Momentos después del encuentro fugaz aun la sostenía entre sus brazos pues parecía que sus piernas se habían adormecido y no la sostendrían por el momento. Ambos respiraban agitados aun mientras se besaban.

(Albert) [calmando un poco su respiración estas bien muñeca?

(Michelle) [asintiendo con la cabeza te amo!

(Albert) [sonriendo puedes sostenerte?

(Michelle) [sonriendo creo que si! Debemos irnos antes de que comiencen a preguntar por nosotros!

(Albert) [poniéndose los pantalones creo que debes arreglar tu cabello!

(Michelle) [entrando a su baño tienes razón[componiéndose el cabell0 tienes lápiz labial en la cara mi amor!

(Albert) [limpiándose la cara detrás de ella si no nos apuramos sospecharan algo[viéndola peinada nos vamos mi amor?

(Michelle) [sonriendo vámonos!

Los dos salieron de la oficina de Michelle y entraron al salón, la señora Elroy se había ido con Stear y Patty al ver que Albert no volvía, Archie y Annie se habían retirado ya que ella estaba cansada, Anthony había ido a dejar a Elizabeth a su departamento y solo quedaban Terry, Candy y Eleanor. Esta se acerco para despedirse ya que su chofer la esperaba afuera, al encaminarla a la puerta Michelle conversaba con ella hasta que Eleanor se paro frente a ella y le tomo la barbilla con la mano.

(Eleanor) [viendo los ojos de Miky has estado haciendo el amor[al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella no te apenes, se que tanto el como tu necesitaban un desahogo después de las preguntas incomodas que les hicieron! Prepárate hija por que aunque siempre has estado en este medio nunca fuiste el centro de atracción como hoy! Tienes que guardar el aplomo que siempre has tenido con los demás! Te veré en unos días para la fiesta!

(Michelle)( [abrazándola te extrañe en mi boda Eli!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo yo también, pero me fue imposible venir ya que no conseguí vuelo de ultima hora desde Londres[acercándose a su oído la próxima vez dile a Albert que tenga mas cuidado por que se ve el chupón!

(Michelle) [poniendo sus manos en su cuello donde?

(Eleanor) [conteniendo la risa mientras señalaba el busto de ella un poco mas abajo querida! Te veré en el compromiso!

En el salón de prensa Candy salió a buscar a Michelle mientras Terry se quedaba con Albert. Terry sonreía divertido sentado junto al rubio.

(Terry) [divertido veo que te reconciliaste con Miky!

(Albert) [serio a medio día te dije que ella no esta enojada conmigo! Por que preguntas ahora?

(Terry) [riendo tus ojos están oscurecidos! Si la señora Elroy no se hubiera ido, hubiera sabido lo que hiciste con Miky en la oficina! Acabas de hacer el amor, tu cara te delata!

(Michelle) [entrando con el abrigo puesto para cubrir el escote nos vamos?

(Candy) [riendo tras ella creo que yo iré luego a casa Albert, Terry y yo iremos a cenar!

(Terry) [saltando de la mesa donde estaban sentados además no creo que quieran acompañarnos, deben estar cansados [aclarando después de haber venido de viaje apenas ayer! Hasta mañana Michelle, Albert!

Candy y Terry salieron del salón riendo, los dos se dirigieron al departamento de Terry en donde pasarían la noche. Michelle vio a Albert sonrojada, este se acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos, después de besarla nuevamente salieron de los estudios y se dirigieron a la mansión, al llegar subieron a su habitación, Albert observo como ella se quito el abrigo los dos se cambiaron y se metieron a la cama a dormir, se sentían cansados después de todo lo que había pasado ese día. En el departamento de Terry los dos terminaban de cenar aun conversando de lo que había sucedido en el coctel.

(Candy) [frente a la chimenea que pasara cuando nos casemos Terry?

(Terry) [sonriendo a que te refieres?

(Candy) [abrazándolo podremos irnos de luna de miel?

(Terry) [riendo claro, estoy seguro que Michelle nos dejara ir unas semanas, tal vez podamos ir a la villa de Escocia!

(Candy) [riendo donde me besaste por primera vez!

(Terry) [serio y me diste una bofetada te acuerdas?

(Candy) [seductora si me dejas quedarme esta noche te hare olvidar ese golpe!

(Terry) [riendo de medio lado no se si pueda olvidarlo! Fue un golpe muy duro!

(Candy) [besándole la mejilla déjame intentar hacerte olvidar!

(Terry) [besándola en los labios no temes que Albert se de cuenta que no dormiste en casa?

(Candy) [picara el debe estar haciendo lo mismo en este momento, no creo que se levante temprano mañana!

(Terry) [divertido y la señora Elroy?

(Candy) [suspirando si no quieres que me quede solo dímelo!

(Terry) [levantándola en brazos solo digo que tendremos que levantarnos temprano si queremos ir a tu casa a desordenar la cama!

(Candy) [besándolo eso es lo que menos me importa ahora! Solo quiero que me ames de nuevo Terry, después pensaremos que hacer!

Terry la llevo a su habitación, con cuidado la coloco sobre la cama, lentamente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras ella lo veía recostada en la cama. Después de quitarse la ropa ante la mirada picara de la rubia el se coloco junto a ella para besarla, poco a poco comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de coctel que ella llevaba, Candy acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de el mientras el comenzaba a sacarle la ropa con delicadeza y la besaba toda haciéndola suspirar, al sentirse desnuda Candy empujo a Terry dejándolo debajo de ella arrodillada en la cama comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Terry dando pequeños mordiscos en el pecho, el suspiraba ante el atrevimiento de la pecosa que cada vez se mostraba mas atrevida en la intimidad. Candy sonreía divertida al ver la mirada que el le lanzaba, el se sentó en la orilla de la cama con Candy sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas, el comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia mientras entraba en ella, Candy se arqueo hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a su cuerpo, Terry la ayudaba a moverse sobre el mientras besaba sus senos desnudos, con cuidado se levanto para acomodarla en la cama poniéndose sobre ella para poder amarla con mas libertad. Lentamente los dos exploraban el cuerpo del otro, no podían olvidar lo mucho que habían deseado estar así por tanto tiempo, ahora parecían estar alcanzando al fin la felicidad que tanto deseaban, después de largo rato amándose Terry se acomodo junto a ella sintiendo como ella acomodaba su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de el, los dos respiraban aun agitados.

(Candy) [sintiendo la respiración de el crees que pueda quedarme toda la noche Terry?

(Terry) [sonriendo me encantaría pero después de la entrevista de hoy nos estarán vigilando con mas insistencia, debo llevarte a casa antes de la madrugada para que no comiencen a hablar y tu familia se entere de lo que hemos estado haciendo a escondidas!

(Candy) [viéndolo a la ara tu crees que nadie sabe lo que hacemos?

(Terry) [riendo pero Albert y la señora Elroy aun no lo saben pecosa[levantándose ven, vamos a bañarnos y luego te llevare a tu casa!

(Candy) [viendo el reloj alarmada Terry son las cuatro de la mañana!

(Terry) [viendo el reloj olvida la ducha Candy, debemos llegar a tu casa antes que la señora Elroy se levante!

(Candy) [juguetona vistiéndose mi tía te va matar por este atrevimiento Terrence Grandchester!

(Terry) [levantándola en brazos si tu vieja tía se enoja tendremos que casarnos de inmediato para quitar la deshonra de tu familia[bromista nos casaremos en las vegas y Elvis será el ministro!

(Candy) [divertida y luego Albert y Miky nos matan por mi embarazo!

(Terry) [parando en seco y viéndola pasmado que has dicho pecosa[poniéndola en el suelo con cuidado estas embarazada?

(Candy) [viéndole la cara de alegría pero angustiada No! Pero te puse nervioso verdad[besándolo no te preocupes, yo si tomo precauciones por que a ti siempre se te olvida!

(Terry) [abrazándola no vuelva a ilusionarme de esta forma Candy! No hay nada que yo quiera mas que tener hijos contigo!

(Candy) [enternecida ante la confesión de el yo también quiero tener hijos contigo Terry, pero tendremos que esperar un tiempo para poder hacerlo!

(Terry) [viendo el reloj será mejor que nos vayamos o terminaremos en la cama de nuevo y Albert se molestara conmigo!

Al llegar a la mansión Terry dejo a Candy en la puerta de la casa y luego salió rumbo a los estudio, necesitaba dormir antes de trabajar ese día, lo bueno era que con la toma del portafolio de fotos de Susana no grabarían esa mañana tan temprano sino que comenzarían a las once. Tiempo suficiente para dormir en su tráiler. Candy entro a su habitación y se metió a la cama, necesitaba dormir un poco antes de salir para el foro. En la habitación de Anthony este se despertaba para poder ir a la cita que tenían en el consorcio con un nuevo cliente, como era costumbre se levanto a las cinco y bajo a tomar café antes de alistarse para salir, al pasar frente a la habitación de la tía Elroy escucho que la anciana se quejaba por lo que después de tocar y no obtener respuesta entro, la anciana estaba sobre la cama aun con la ropa de la noche anterior, el joven corrió hacia ella y la acomodo sobre la cama para salir de inmediato a avisar a Albert que la tía se había puesto mal. Al escuchar los toques en la puerta Albert se levanto y abrió, al escuchar lo que le decían se puso la bata mientras Anthony iba a despertar a Candy para que ayudara a la tía en lo que la ambulancia llegaba. Candy abrió los ojos pesadamente ya que apenas debía haber dormido media hora.

(Anthony) [moviéndola despierta Candy, la tía Elroy se puso mal y necesita tu ayuda!

(Candy) [abriendo los ojos pesadamente déjame dormir Anthony! Estoy muy cansada!

(Anthony) [riendo al ver la cara de ella quien te manda a dormir con Terry! Vamos levántate que la tía esta muy mal!

(Candy) [reaccionando que paso con la tía Elroy?

(Anthony) [dándole su bata parece que se puso mal anoche y no nos dimos cuenta, esta mañana la escuche quejándose y entre a verla, estaba sentada en la cama sin cambiarse y con fiebre!

(Candy) [saliendo de la habitación debe ser su presión nuevamente! Dile a Martha que te de sus pastillas mientras yo la chequeo!

Al entrar a la habitación de la tía encontró a Albert junto a ella y Michelle poniendo una compresa de agua fría en la frente de la anciana para bajar la fiebre. Albert se veía molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de culparse por la salud de la tía ya que se había puesto mal por la entrevista de la noche anterior. Candy la reviso y después de darle su medicamento la tía Elroy se quedo profundamente dormida, el medico llegaría a verla mas tarde ya que Candy pidió que cancelaran la ambulancia. Anthony se quedo junto a la anciana en lo que Albert y Michelle se cambiaban de ropa. Candy se recostó junto a la anciana y sin poder evitarlo se quedo profundamente dormida. El medico llego y reviso a la anciana, Anthony había llevado en brazos a Candy a su cama y la había arropado. Albert y Michelle estaban en el pasillo esperando al medico, Michelle veía la mirada de Albert clavada en la pared y sabia que de algún modo se culpaba el y la culpaba a ella por haber permitido que los periodistas los atacaran de esa forma frente a la tía. El medico salió y después de explicarles la situación le dijo que la señora debía descansar un par de días y se pondría bien. Albert bajo al estudio y se quedo en el toda la mañana, cerca de las diez Candy se levanto a toda prisa y se arreglo para salir rumbo al set de grabación. Michelle venia entrando de regreso del jardín cuando se toparon.

(Michelle) [deteniéndola vas a trabajar?

(Candy) [apresurada si, tengo grabación a las once y media!

(Michelle) [riendo al verla tan agitada por favor dile a Terry que venga a cenar esta noche, necesitamos hablar de la fiesta de la otra semana!

(Candy) [sonriendo lo traeré conmigo de vuelta, el chofer va a llevarme hoy por que deje mi auto en el estudio anoche!

(Michelle) [seria Candy! Tu crees que la tía se pudo mal por lo de anoche?

(Candy) [pensativa yo creo que ella esta mal por otra cosa! Cuando salió de los estudios se veía muy calmada, algo tubo que pasar para que se pusiera así[viendo el reloj me voy, te veo a la noche!

Michelle entro a la mansión y camino hasta la puerta del estudio, lentamente giro la perilla y entro para ver al rubio parado frente a la chimenea viendo el fuego fijamente. Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de el. Este al sentir sus suaves manos se dio la vuelta y la abrazo. Parecía estar furioso por lo que pasaba.

(Michelle) [viéndolo no es tu culpa Albert! Algo tubo que pasar después de la entrevista, ella no estaba mal cuando se fueron los periodistas!

(Albert) [molesto pero que pudo haber pasado entre la entrevista y el regreso a casa?

(Patty) [interrumpiendo permiso, yo necesito decirles algo!

(Albert) [recibiéndola con un abrazo a que hora llegaste Patty? Nos hubiera gustado recibirte!

(Patty) [sonrojada pase la noche aquí! Están pintando mi departamento y huele muy mal la pintura, Stear me invito a pasar unos días aquí si no les molesta!

(Albert) [viendo el sonrojo de la muchacha claro que no nos molesta, siempre te he dicho que cuando quieras puedes vender tu apartamento y venir a vivir con nosotros!

(Michelle) [acercándose que es lo que querías decirnos Patty?

(Patty) anoche la señora Elroy me acomodo en la habitación junto a la suya para que Stear no tuviera el impulso de meterse a mi cuarto! La escuche hablar por teléfono con alguien, me pareció que estaba discutiendo pero después se quedo todo en calma, no volví a escuchar nada después, supuse que ella se había dormido!

(Michelle) [pensativa con quien habrá hablado la tía Elroy?

(Albert) [saliendo del estudio a quien haya llamado debe estar en la memoria del teléfono de la tía! Voy a averiguarlo en este momento!

Albert subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la anciana, en silencio entro y la vio aun dormida por el medicamento que el medico había administrado. Levanto el teléfono y presiono el botón de remarcado, espero paciente hasta que escucho la voz del mayordomo de los Leegan, Albert comprendió que la anciana había hablado con Eliza la noche anterior y ella era la causa del enojo y el malestar de la tía. Los ojos de Albert estaban encendidos de furia, salió dela habitación de la anciana y fue a buscar su abrigo, sin decir nada salió de la mansión. Michelle no pudo alcanzarlo asique solo vio como el auto salía a la carretera y desaparecía. Al llegar la noche se encontraba en su habitación conversando con Patty, la señora Elroy ya estaba mucho mejor y descansaba aun, al llegar Candy y Terry subieron a la habitación en donde estaban las dos muchachas, Patty se estaba probando el traje de baño y la blusa que le había traído de la luna de miel, a pesar de que la muchacha sonreía Terry notaba un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos. Después de darle a Candy el traje de baño que le había traído también y la blusa esta salió con Patty a su recamara a probárselos dejando a Terry parado en la puerta de la habitación de Miky viéndola sacar un hermoso cuadro tallado en cristal que le había traído a el para que combinara con el decorado de su departamento y una chaqueta artesanal como a el le gustaban, tomo las cosas y la mano de ella para que lo acompañara a la biblioteca, no quería ser el causante de otro ataque de ansiedad de la señora Elroy si lo encontraba parado frente a la habitación de la dama sin estar Albert presente, al entrar en la biblioteca se sirvió un trago y otro para ella pues parecía necesitarlo.

(Terry) [sentándose te preocupa algo verdad?

(Michelle) [viendo su copa Albert salió esta mañana y aun no vuelve! Estaba furioso y salió a prisa, no pude acompañarlo!

(Terry) [serio el es muy centrado en lo que hace, no creo que este haciendo ninguna locura!

(Michelle) [seria esta mañana cuando Patty nos dijo de la pelea que la tía había tenido por teléfono anoche, el subió a la habitación de ella y marco el numero en memoria[viéndolo era la mansión Leegan, al parecer la señora llamo a la casa de los Leegan anoche y peleo severamente con alguien! Albert cree que fue con Eliza y por eso la tía se puso mal[viendo a Terry fui a su oficina y no estaba, llame a Max Leegan pero esta de viaje y su hijo esta en Chicago desde ayer y vuelve mañana, Sarah Leegan fue muy cortante cuando le pregunte por Albert y a Eliza no me atreví a llamarla. No se en donde pueda estar Albert y tengo un mal presentimiento Terry!

(Terry) [marcando su celular déjame ver si contesta mis llamadas[escuchando el buzón parece que Albert no quiere hablar con nadie! Tal vez Candy pueda decirnos a donde pudo haber ido!

(Michelle) [poniéndose de pie al ve la puerta abrirse George? Encontraste a Albert?

(George) [negando recorrí los lugares donde le gusta ir pero no pude encontrarlo! Llame al aeropuerto y el avión sigue en el hangar!

(Michelle) [atónita Avión? A donde podría ir Albert en el avión?

(Terry) [pensativo a Chicago, a la casa de Lakewood! Es en donde a Albert le gusta meditar antes de tomar una decisión fuerte!

(George) Llame a Chicago hace una hora y el aun no se presento ni en la ciudad ni en el pueblo de Lakewood!

(Candy) [entrando con Patty quien no se presento?

(Michelle) [caminando de un lado a otro aun con la copa en la mano Albert salió de aquí esta mañana y no aparece Candy!

(Candy) [viendo a George fuiste a central park? A veces Albert y yo vamos a trepar arboles para pensar, especialmente los que están frente al lago de los gansos!

(Michelle) [viendo la nieve afuera con este frio[corriendo hacia fuera va enfermarse severamente!

(Terry) [corriendo tras ella espera Michelle no estas en condiciones de manejar, yo te llevare al parque central yo se en donde están los arboles que dice Candy!

Los dos salieron en el auto de Terry rumbo al parque central, al llegar Michelle corrió hacia los arboles donde Terry le había indicado, estuvo viendo hacia todos los arboles buscando de rama en rama pero no encontró al rubio. Terry iba detrás de ella buscando también, después de dar un par de vueltas volvieron al auto y se dirigieron al departamento de ella a buscarlo aunque ya Michelle había ido en la tarde, de nuevo no encontraron nada. La muchacha cada vez se veía mas preocupada, Terry no sabia en donde mas buscar, después de dar vueltas por la ciudad buscando el auto de Albert y no encontrarlo decidieron volver a la mansión. Al llegar Candy los esperaba junto a sus primos, todos estaban atentos a la llegada de ellos para ver si habían encontrado a Albert. Al verlos entrar supieron que no habían encontrado al rubio.

(Candy) [corriendo hacia Terry que paso Terry, encontraron a Albert?

(Terry) [serio No Candy, parece que Albert no quiere que lo encontremos!

(Archie) pero el estaba bien anoche, solo un poco molesto pero parecía controlado!

(Stear) el problema fue esta mañana Archie, cuando la tía abuela estaba muy mal y tuvieron que llamar al medico!

(Patty) yo la escuche discutir anoche por teléfono y Albert descubrió que fue con alguien de la familia Leegan!

(Elizabeth) [seria no habrá ido a buscar a Eliza para reclamarle?

(Anthony) [viendo la cara de Michelle no creo que Albert cometa una locura como esa!

(Annie) para que creen que mando llamar la tía Elroy a su abogado?

(Candy) no lo se pero parecía que el hombre iba muy apresurado a hacer lo que le pidió!

(Michelle) [sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban ayúdenme!

(Archie) [sosteniéndola en brazos Candy trae alcohol! Parece que Michelle se desmaya!

(George) [tomándola en brazos creo que la tensión termino por vencerla, la llevare a su recamara!

(Terry) [llamando a Eleanor mama, podrías venir a la mansión Andley? Creo que Miky va a necesitarte cerca! Albert no aparece por ningún lado y ella esta muy nerviosa!

(Stear) [curioso por que llamaste a tu madre Terry? Acaso ella puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Albert?

(Terry) [negando no, pero Michelle esta mal y mama siempre a estado con ella en los momentos mas difíciles, son las mejores amigas y creo que Michelle va a necesitar con quien desahogarse si Albert no aparece pronto!

(Archie) [pensativo deberíamos ir a buscar a Eliza para ver en que anda!

(Anthony) [serio Eliza no esta en la ciudad desde ayer, se supone que el tío Max la envió con Niel a la casa de Lakewood por unos días! Al parecer la descubrió en su habitación con uno de sus novios de turno y no quiere que la tía Sarah se entere!

(Annie) [seria si Albert tomo un avión a Lakewood va a toparse con Eliza y Niel en la mansión!

(Patty) eso seria terrible por que el esta solo y descontrolado! Ustedes creen que el sea capaz de hacerles algo a ese par?

(Terry) [serio si fuera yo el de esta situación sin duda les haría un par de cosas a esos dos!

Después de un rato el auto de Eleanor paro fuera de la mansión y ella entro de prisa, los muchachos habían terminado de cenar y esperaban que Michelle despertara o que Albert apareciera, ninguno se atrevía a llamar al padre de ella pues sabían que su salud no soportaría una angustia tan fuerte como la de saber que su yerno estaba desaparecido o su hija en ese estado de angustia por lo que decidieron esperar un poco mas, tal vez Albert aparecería en cualquier momento. Eleanor fue llevada a la habitación de Michelle en donde estaba recostada y Candy la cuidaba. Las dos mujeres se sentaron a conversar mientras Michelle despertaba.

(Eleanor) [acariciando el rostro de Candy como has estado pequeña?

(Candy) [sonriendo muy bien ahora que Terry y yo estamos juntos de nuevo!

(Eleanor) [feliz no sabes cuanto nos alegro saber que se habían reconciliado! Richard esta feliz de que Terry al fin piense en casarse y mas aun por que es contigo!

(Candy) [curiosa Usted y el Duque se reconciliaron?

(Eleanor) [riendo de buena gana No hija, Richard y yo solo somos amigos ahora, el y su esposa son felices con los hermanos de Terry!

(Candy) [serena y no ha vuelto a enamorarse?

(Eleanor) [viendo a Michelle estoy muy enamorada pero no creo que sea posible!

(Candy) [viendo a Michelle usted esta enamorada del padre de Michelle?

(Eleanor) [asombrada al verse descubierta que cosas dices hija, yo me refería a que estoy muy enamorada de mi trabajo como siempre!

(Candy) [riendo ante la respuesta no voy a decirle nada a Terry o a Michelle! Solo creo que debería aprovechar y no dejar pasar el amor!

(Eleanor) [viendo a Michelle comenzar a reaccionar creo que esta reaccionando Candy!

(Michelle) [tratando de sentarse Albert! Donde esta Albert?

(Eleanor) [sentándose junto a ella en la cama no te alteres hija, Albert aun no ha llegado pero no tarda!

(Michelle) [viendo a Candy Lo encontraron Candy?

(Candy) [bajando la mirada Aun no sabemos nada de el, pero no creo que falte a dormir!

(Michelle) [levantándose en donde podrá estar Albert, por que no llama?

(Eleanor) [abrazándola no te preocupes por el Michelle! Mejor preocupémonos por ti, Martha dice que no has comido en todo el día desde que Albert salió de aquí y eso fue antes del desayuno! Vamos a comer, yo tampoco he cenado[viendo a Candy nos acompañas Candy?

(Candy) [asintiendo claro, yo tampoco pude cenar con los chicos!

(Michelle) [desabotonándose la blusa solo déjenme cambiarme la blusa!

(Candy) [abriendo tremendos ojos pero donde te golpeaste el pecho? Lo tienes morado aquí[señalando

(Michelle) [recordando no es nada, es solo que me golpee contra la puerta!

(Candy) [picara parece un chupón[comprendiendo de repente ten mas cuidado con las puertas!

(Michelle) [viendo la cara divertida de Eleanor créeme que lo tendré Candy, no te preocupes!

(Annie) [entrando a la habitación Michelle, despertaste! Archie va a llevarme a casa, necesito descansar un poco!

(Michelle) [preocupada Annie, te ves un poco pálida, te encuentras bien?

(Annie) [sonriente estoy bien pero creo que el embarazo no me esta cayendo muy bien!

(Michelle) [asombrada estas embarazada Annie[abrazándola felicidades!

(Candy) [riendo Annie no a dejado de dormir desde que supo que esta embarazada!

(Eleanor) [felicitándola con un abraso entonces Archie y tu tendrán una hermosa niña!

(Annie) [asombrada eso mismo dijo el medico! El medico dijo que si tengo tanto sueño es posible que sea una mujercita por que siempre damos problemas de cansancio a nuestras mamas!

(Candy) [apretando el puño ese medico tuyo si que es un cabezota! Deberías cambiarlo!

(Annie) [riendo es tu medico también Candy! Es la doctora Marshall!

(Candy) [seria pues que conceptos tiene para su gremio!

(Michelle) [sonriendo levemente bueno, vamos a despedirlos y luego comeremos algo!

Las cuatro bajaron las escaleras y acompañaron a Archie y Annie a la puerta, después de despedirlos cenaron mientras los demás jóvenes esperaban en la sala la llamada de Albert o alguna noticia, George entro al salón al tiempo que las tres damas lo hacían, tenia noticias de Albert.

(George) [sonriendo logre hablar con Albert!

(Michelle) [corriendo a el que te dijo George? En donde esta Albert?

(George) [tranquilizándola no tarda en venir! Estuvo todo el día con el señor Swanson!

(Michelle) [sorprendida con papa?

(Eleanor) [sonriendo al único que no llamaste para preguntarle si lo había visto!

(Terry) [viendo las lagrimas en el rostro serio de Michelle te sientes bien Miky?

(Michelle) [moviendo la cabeza no Terry, no me siento bien! Si me disculpan creo que iré a recostarme! Muchas gracias por venir Eli! Podemos comer juntas mañana?

(Eleanor) [abrazándola en donde quieres comer?

(Michelle) [sonriendo donde siempre a las dos!

(Eleanor) [dándole un beso en la frente te veré mañana hija!

Los muchachos la vieron subir pesadamente las escaleras hasta desaparecer en el pasillo de arriba, Eleanor salió de la mansión para ir a su casa mientras los muchachos se quedaban a esperar a Albert. Cerca de las once el auto de Albert llego a la mansión y entro a la casa, al verlo Anthony se levanto, hacia rato que Elizabeth se había ido a su departamento y Patty y Stear se habían retirado a dormir. Candy estaba recostada en Terry en el sofá y vieron cuando Anthony saludaba a Albert, este al verlos se dirigió a ellos y los saludo, se veía un poco cansado, pero mas relajado que esa mañana cuando había salido de la mansión sin decir a donde.

(Albert) [dándole la mano a Terry buenas noche, que hacen levantados todavía?

(Candy) [con las manos en la cintura Albert Andley en donde estabas que nos has tenido preocupados!

(Albert) [viendo la posición de ella creo que tengo edad suficiente para no darte explicaciones Candy!

(Anthony) Michelle estaba muy alterada por que no sabíamos nada de ti!

(Albert) ahora iré a verla!

(Terry) [sonriendo espero que traigas con que defenderte por que esta furiosa contigo por no contestar el teléfono en todo el día!

(Candy) [reprochando la pobre estaba tan nerviosa que hasta se desmayo!

(Albert) [preocupado entonces iré a verla! Que pasen buenas noches chicos, adiós Terry!

(Terry) [viéndolo subir las gradas será mejor que me vaya antes que empiecen los gritos de Michelle[besando a Candy te veré mañana temprano pecosa! Te amo[viendo a Anthony nos vemos otro día Anthony!

(Anthony) [riendo adiós Terry!

Albert entro a la habitación y encontró a Michelle sentada en la cama viendo televisión, al verlo entrar apago la televisión y se acostó dándole la espalda al rubio, este se acerco a ella y trato de verla a la cara pero ella no lo dejo.

(Albert) [frotándole la espalda lamento no haberte dicho en donde estaba! Me encontré con tu padre en el parque y salimos a comer juntos y conversar!

(Michelle) [dándose la vuelta me asustaste Albert! Por que no me llamaste en todo el día!

(Albert) [viendo lagrimas en los ojos de ella perdóname muñeca, no quise alterarte de esa forma!

(Michelle) [abrazándolo fuertemente sentí mucho miedo al no saber de ti Albert! Nunca había estado tan asustada!

(Albert) [besándola no pienso hacer ninguna tontería Miky! Solo necesitaba pensar y no quería que me vieras tan molesto!

(Michelle) [sacando un sobre amarillo de debajo de la almohada esta mañana cuando te fuiste vine a cambiarme para ir a buscarte y encontré esto en mi ropa!

(Albert) [abriendo el sobre y viendo su interior que es esto!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 11: **Sorpresas**

Yajaira 


	11. Chapter 11

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 11**

**Sorpresas**

Albert veía las fotografías que tenia en las manos aun sin dar crédito a lo que era, Michelle esperaba la reacción del rubio para sacar conclusiones, Albert se puso de pie con la mirada llena de indignación y rabia. Michelle no pudo mas que ponerse de pie y tomar las fotografías de manos de su esposo, el vio como ella volvió aponerlas en el sobre y sacaba una nota del mismo. Entregándosela vio como los ojos de Albert se llenaban de furia al leer la nota.

nota:

Querida amiga; estas son las fotografías que estarán llegando a los periódicos en unos días mas, espero que con ellas te des cuenta de la clase de hombre con el que te casaste, lo mejor que puedes hacer es desaparecer de la vida de ese traidor.

Tu mejor Amiga

(Albert) [Apretando las manos esto no es más que otra de las trampas de Eliza, estoy seguro[Viendo a su esposa tú no crees que sea cierto lo que dice en la nota verdad?

(Michelle) [Besándolo apasionada eso responde tu pregunta[Dándole un puñetazo en el brazo y eso es por haberte desaparecido todo el día[Abrazándolo no sabes la angustia que pase pensando que te habías accidentado o harías alguna locura!

(Albert) [Sonriendo me encanta saber que te preocupas de esta manera por mi!

(Michelle) [Poniendo cara de enojo la próxima vez que usted decida desaparecer de esa forma señor Andley le juro que no me encontrara cuando regrese!

(Albert) [Viéndola meterse bajo las sabanas furiosa ni siquiera vas a preguntarme si ya cene?

(Michelle) [Viéndolo indiferente aquí se cena a las nueve en punto, si usted no a cenado lo lamento!

(Albert) [Riendo al ver así a su mujer si no me alimentas no tendré fuerzas para tomarte entre mis brazos esta noche!

(Michelle) [Encogiendo los hombros usted ni siquiera tiene derecho a tocarme señor Andley! Buenas noches, y por favor apague las luces pronto!

Albert se cambio divertido de ver la actitud que tenia ella por haberse desaparecido todo el día, no pudo más que apagar la luz y meterse bajo las sabanas junto a ella. Lentamente se pego a ella rodeándola con sus brazos.

(Albert) [Acomodándose junto a ella de verdad no me dejaras abrazarte esta noche?

(Michelle) [Rodeándolo por el cuello y comenzando a llorar no vuelvas a irte de esa forma!

(Albert) [Extrañado de la actitud frágil de ella no llores muñeca, no me paso nada!

(Michelle) [Con la cara pegada en el cuello de el no quiero perderte nunca Albert!

(Albert) [Abrazándola fuertemente no voy a ir a ninguna parte Miky! Saldremos de este problema juntos, Eliza tendrá que pagar por cada cosa que nos ha hecho!

Albert la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos, al día siguiente Albert se levanto dejándola dormida, se dirigió a la habitación de la señora Elroy para ver como seguía después del susto del día anterior. Al entrar pudo ver a la tía desayunando en la cama pues Candy aun no la dejaba levantarse y había dado ordenes a la servidumbre de que no la dejaran bajar de su habitación por otro día mas.

(Albert) [Sonriendo aun la tienen en reposo tía?

(Elroy) [Sonriendo Candy no deja de cuidarme en exceso hijo! Le dio la orden a la servidumbre de no dejarme levantar hoy tampoco!

(Albert) [Riendo pues me parece muy bien! Lamento no haber venido a verla ayer pero Salí de casa muy temprano y regrese muy tarde!

(Elroy) [Seria tu mujer estaba muy angustiada y según escuche hasta sufrió un desmayo por no haber probado bocado en todo el día!

(Albert) [Serio ella encontró otras fotos entre su ropa aquí en casa! Como habrán llegado hasta sus cosas? En esas fotos aparezco dándole un beso en la mejilla a Eliza pero pareciera como si la besara en la boca! Tía; Eliza ya se paso del límite, necesito saber que fue lo que usted discutió con ella por que usted se puso mal después de hablar con ella!

(Elroy) [Seria no logre hablar con Eliza pero si con Sarah! Eliza la ha convencido de que la mejor opción para ellas es lograr que te divorcies de Michelle y te cases con Eliza! Por eso ayer mismo me hice cargo de algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo y tu debes saberlo!

(Albert) [Serio que es lo que ha decidido tía?

(Elroy) [Seria ayer mismo hice venir al abogado de la familia y cambie mi testamento! He repartido mi fortuna de diferente manera, he sacado a los muchachos Leegan y a Sarah de mi testamento, no quiero que reciban nada!

(Albert) estoy seguro que Sarah se enterara pronto de eso, ella siempre logra enterarse de las cuestiones legales de la familia!

(Elroy) [Levantando la mirada yo misma le dije por teléfono que no les daría un centavo más de mi fortuna!

(Albert) [Sorprendido es por eso que te pusiste mal[Viendo la cara de ella que mas te dijo Sarah tía?

(Elroy) [Suspirando lo que haya dicho ya no importa hijo! Lo que importa es que no quiero volver a ver a Sarah o a Eliza en esta casa!

(Albert) ayer hable con Max y me pidió que nos viéramos hoy para almorzar, le pedí que viniera aquí a comer y necesito que usted este conmigo! Cree que pueda?

(Elroy) [Sonriendo si no le dices a Candy que baje a comer yo te acompañare!

(Albert) [Riendo te veré en la comida tía[Dándole un beso en la frente

(Elroy) como sigue Michelle?

(Albert) sigue mejor tía, me dijo que saldrá a comer con la madre de Terry para ponerse de acuerdo con la fiesta de compromiso de este sábado!

(Elroy) [Seria esa niña al fin se nos casa William[Algo triste le he tomado mucho cariño a esa malcriada!

(Albert) [Riendo y pronto me hará abuelo a mis treinta años! Y usted será bisabuela!

(Elroy) [Acariciando la cara del rubio y tu! Cuando me harás abuela William?

(Albert) [Sonriendo espero que pronto tía!

Albert salió de la habitación de la tía y fue a la suya a despertar a su esposa, al entrar la encontró terminando de vestirse para salir a la oficina. En su bolso llevaba el sobre que le había mostrado a Albert la noche anterior.

(Albert) [Serio a donde crees que vas? Pensé que pasaríamos el día juntos[Viendo el sobre que piensas hacer con esas fotos?

(Michelle) [Besándolo buenos días amor! Voy a la oficina antes de comer con Eli y las fotos se las voy a dar al experto en fotografía del estudio, el conoce el trabajo de muchos fotógrafos del medio y si logro que descubra el nombre me dirá en donde vive y si tiene propiedades en algún lado!

(Albert) [Asombrado cuando decidiste investigar?

(Michelle) [Seria cuando tu sobrina consiguió mí numero de celular y me llamo apenada por que se entero de las fotografías[Parándose ahora resulta que a ella le llego un paquete igual!

(Albert) [Deteniéndola del brazo cuando te llamo Eliza?

(Michelle) [Con furia en los ojos hace unos minutos cuando me estaba cambiando!

(Albert) [Dándole un beso en la mejilla llámame cuando tengas alguna información! Yo tengo una cita con Max Leegan a medio día y debo esperarlo!

(Michelle) [Seria me estoy cansando del jueguito de Eliza!

(Albert) [Serio esto acabara pronto te lo prometo!

En Lakewood en la mansión de los Leegan , Eliza veía divertía el set de fotografías que tenia en las manos, por la conversación que había tenido con Michelle hacia unos momentos podía adivinar que ya había encontrado el juego de fotos que ella había mandado poner entre sus cosas en la mansión Andley, eso era solo el comienzo de lo que tenia planeado para separarlos, ahora seria tiempo de dejar a Albert tranquilo por un tiempo y comenzar a buscar algo en contra de ella para que Albert comenzara a desconfiar.

(Eliza) [Tomando una copa muy bien querido, el trabajo que me hiciste en el club ha dado sus frutos! Ahora tienes que hacer otro trabajo para mí!

(Patrick el fotógrafo) [Tomándola por la cintura dime que es lo que quiere que haga Lizzy y con gusto lo hare siempre y cuando podamos seguir con nuestros encuentros casuales y me des la parte que me corresponde en todo esto!

(Eliza) [Sonriendo al sentir los labios de su cómplice en su cuello por supuesto que seguiremos viéndonos querido! Nuestra relación ha resultado ser muy provechosa para los dos!

(Patrick) [Soltándola bueno entonces dime que es lo que sigue ahora!

Eliza sonrío ante la disposición de su amante socio y comenzó a explicarle de que se trataba la siguiente parte del plan. Si todo salía bien esperaba tener a Albert y Michelle pidiendo el divorcio muy pronto. En las oficinas de producción de Michelle esta se paseaba de un lado a otro detrás del experto que seguía viendo las fotos con todo tipo de aparatos de fotografía que pudiera usar, el hombre consultaba su guía personal de expertos y examinaba cada detalle de las fotografías, al fin después de largas horas dio un grito de emoción, había logrado identificar al autor de tremenda obra fotográfica como el mismo la describía. Las fotos aunque falsas claramente después de examinarlas minuciosamente eran una obra de arte, el ángulo, la luz y la perspectiva eran inmejorables.

(Jeff) [Levantando las fotografías este es un trabajo estupendo Michelle!

(Michelle) [Acercándose sabes quien las tomo?

(Jeff) [Orgulloso Pat Stevens! El mejor que he conocido con las cámaras! Es una lastima que no este mas en el país!

(Michelle) [Seria a que te refieres con que no esta mas en el país? El tomo las fotos esas hace apenas un par de meses!

(Jeff) [Sereno es probable, pero según yo se el regreso a su país! Al parecer estuvo involucrado en un asunto de divorcio entre dos artistas de Hollywood y salió amenazado por el afectado! Parece que su esposa le pago para vigilar a su marido y mientras el se acostaba con la mujer y tomaba fotos como estas haciendo que la mujer se despechara mas con su marido y le pagara mas a el con dinero y en especias! La pareja resulto divorciándose, y el marido perdió mucho dinero a causa del divorcio y que no pudo demostrar que la infiel era ella, ahora lo busca para darle su merecido! Esa fue la razón por la que el decidió volver a Londres a trabajar en pasarelas como antes de venir a América, se que a trabajado para varios diseñadores como Gucci, Channel, Oscar y muchos mas!

(Michelle) [Pensativa Pat Stevens! Tú sabes su dirección en Londres?

(Jeff) [Negando lamentablemente nunca pude conocerlo en persona pero soy un admirador de su trabajo!

(Michelle) [Saliendo del estudio gracias Jeff, si te enteras del paradero de ese hombre te suplico que me avises!

(Jeff) [Sonriendo con gusto! Y si no te sirven esas fotos espero que me regales una para mi colección!

(Michelle) [Alejándose muy gracioso no?

Michelle entro a su oficina y guardo las fotografías en su caja de seguridad, después vio el reloj y noto que ya casi era hora de su reunión con Eli, antes de salir se sentó frente a su computador y reviso sus correos. A las dos de la tarde Eleanor estaba sentada en el restaurant donde se habían citado con Michelle, unos minutos después la vio entrar, llevaba el rostro serio y un poco pálido, los ojos estaban algo hinchados por lo que Eleanor le sonrío para recibirla. Después de ordenar Eleanor se quedo pasmada al escuchar a la muchacha ordenar un whiskey doble ya que ella en muy raras ocasiones bebía.

(Eleanor) [Viendo al mesero alejarse después de dejar los tragos ahora si puedes decirme por que vienes así hija?

(Michelle) [Tomando un trago ya no aguanto mas Eli! Te juro que si esto sigue así no voy a aguantar más!

(Eleanor) [Serena tienes problemas con Albert?

(Michelle) [Terminándose el trago con su sobrina Eliza! Acabo de recibir varios correos en mi computador, no se como supo mi dirección pero me envió unos videos estúpidos!

(Eleanor) [Serena hija si tú confías en tu esposo como dices no dejes que esto te afecte tanto!

(Michelle) [Molesta esa estúpida se atrevió a ir a república dominicana y meterse en la cama sobre mi marido!

(Eleanor) [Asombrada y que hiso el?

(Michelle) se la quito de encima y la saco a empujones! Ella le cubrió los ojos y lo hiso creer que era yo, lo echo a la cama y se le sentó encima! Si yo no llego no se que hubiera echo esa mujerzuela!

(Eleanor) [Sonriendo si Albert la saco es porque se dio cuenta de que no eras tu antes de cometer alguna barbaridad con su sobrina!

(Michelle) [Jugando con la comida ayer descubrí unas fotos entre mis cosas dentro de la mansión! Ella las envió y nadie sabe como llegaron a mis gavetas! Te das cuenta Eli, alguien en la mansión esta ayudando a esa mujer!

(Eleanor) [Sosteniéndole la mano háblale a Albert de los videos que recibiste y no le ocultes nada! Los dos tienen que estar enterados de lo que reciba el otro o lograran separarlos hija!

(Michelle) [Llorando no sabes cuanto me dolió ver esos videos Eli!

(Eleanor) [Sonriendo Lo amas mucho verdad?

(Michelle) [Secándose las lágrimas ese viejo verde se me metió en el corazón sin darme cuenta!

(Eleanor) [Riendo ya deja de jugar con la comida y come algo!

Las dos salieron rumbo al organizador que Eleanor había escogido para la fiesta del siguiente sábado. Después de que Eleanor pidió todo lo que deseaba para el gran día, y luego salieron a tomar un café. En la casa de los Andley Albert y la señora Elroy conversaban con Max Leegan quien parecía muy preocupado con la situación, Eliza negaba todo al igual que Sarah pero el estaba seguro que algo estaban tramando si no las dos por lo menos su hija.

(Max) [Serio yo se que Eliza ha estado causándote problemas Albert!

(Albert) [Serio tu hija llego a la villa donde yo estaba pasando la luna de miel con mi esposa y se me echo encima en la cama! Mi esposa ha tolerado todas esas tonterías hasta ahora pero no quiero cansarla! Todo tiene su límite y no quiero que ella termine dejándome por no querer soportar más las locuras de Eliza!

(Elroy) [molesta yo lo siento mucho por ti Max pero yo creo que tu esposa y tu hija no deben presentarse en ninguno de los eventos familiares, Niel y tu siguen siendo bien recibidos como siempre pero después de la conversación que tuve con Sarah hace una noche no quiero verla!

(Max) [Preocupado yo tuve que mandar a Eliza a Chicago por que la encontré en su habitación con un muchacho en una posición muy delicada! He decidido castigarla y retirarle la cuota que tenia asignada para ver si logro que reaccione!

(Albert) [Sereno por que no intentas buscarle un trabajo para que se mantenga entretenida y gane dinero?

(Max) [Sonriendo le conseguí varios trabajos William y no se presento a ninguno! Tuve que disculparme con mis amigos y poner la cara! No es fácil tratar de corregirla cuando Sarah no me ayuda, incluso he pensado divorciarme si la situación sigue así!

(Elroy) [Sorprendida Lamento mucho que el mal juicio de mi sobrina te cause tantos problemas en la educación de tus hijos Max! Si decides poner fin a tu matrimonio te entenderemos!

(Max) [Levantándose para retirarse si necesitas ayuda con algo avísame William, yo veré como ayudarte!

(Albert) [Tranquilo lo único que te pido es que hables con Niel para que no vaya a apoyar a su hermana en las locuras que hace! No me gustaría perder a Niel también por culpa de Eliza, el es un buen muchacho solo necesita que tu lo aconsejes!

(Max) [Saliendo los veré en otra ocasión!

(Elroy) [Serena esperamos verte el otro sábado en el compromiso de Candy con el señor Grandchester!

(Max) [Asintiendo no faltare!

Al salir de la mansión se topo con Michelle quien venia subiendo las escaleras de la entrada, al verla no podía sostenerle la mirada a aquella mujer que le sonreía mientras se topaba con el.

(Michelle) [Sonriendo buenas tardes[Deteniéndolo lo conozco verdad?

(Max) [Tendiéndole la mano Así es señora! Max Leegan para servirles! Nos conocimos en su boda!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo usted fue el amable caballero que ayudo a mi padre hace unos años; ayudo a mi padre cuando mama murió!

(Max) [Recordando vagamente Yo no le ayude! Simplemente converse con el para consolarlo!

(Michelle) [Apretándole la mano no sabe cuanto bien le hiso a papa lo que le dijo! Muchísimas gracias!

(Max) [Despidiéndose dele mis saludos a su padre por mí!

(Michelle) [Viéndolo partir vuelva pronto!

En el consorcio Andley; Anthony y Archie conversaban mientras tomaban un café después de una reunión.

(Archie) [Serio Annie se ve más hermosa cada día!

(Anthony) [Sonriendo he estado pensando que Elizabeth y yo debemos casarnos antes de lo que dijimos!

(Archie) [Curioso y ahora cual es la prisa?

(Anthony) [Riendo no queremos esperar que Elizabeth aun tenga que graduarse en seis meses! Los dos queremos tener un hijo y creo que nos amamos demasiado para esperar más!

(Archie) [Abrazándolo felicidades Anthony! Ahora solo debes decírselo a Albert y la tía Elroy!

(Anthony) [Riendo la verdad Archie es que Elizabeth y yo nos casamos hace un mes pero no se como decirles a los demás sin que se pongan histéricos!

(Archie) [Asombrado pero cuando te casaste pedazo de loco! No recuerdo que hayas faltado ni un día a la oficina!

(Anthony) [Sonriendo recuerdas la reunión que hubo en california y yo tuve que ir[Viendo a Archie mover la cabeza pues Elizabeth me acompaño y dimos un paseo por las vegas cuando veníamos de regreso!

(Archie) [Sorprendido Las vegas? Como fuiste capaz de casarte con una dama como Elizabeth en cualquier lugar como las vegas?

(Anthony) [Tranquilo cálmate Archie, tu sabes que yo quería algo romántico para Elizabeth así es que contrate un servicio de bodas antes del viaje y nos casamos en uno de esos globos de aire, dando un paseo sobre las vegas! Ninguno de los dos quería una gran fiesta solo queríamos casarnos!

(Archie) [Contrariado pero tu aun vives en la mansión? Porque no vives con ella?

(Anthony) yo si vivo con ella! Duermo en la mansión cuando ella tiene mucha tarea o debe estudiar para algún examen[Riendo dice que conmigo junto a ella no se concentra lo suficiente y me manda a dormir a la mansión!

(Archie) [Serio creo que debes decirle a la familia lo que hiciste! Elizabeth merece que la tratemos como la señora de Anthony Brown como debe ser! Recuerda que ella no tiene familia y ahora que te casaste con ella ya la tiene!

(Anthony) [Sonriendo voy a ponerme de acuerdo con ella, solo espero que la tía Elroy soporte la sorpresa!

(Archie) [Pensativo pues ella es la que mas insistía en que se casaran tal vez ahora que sepa que te casaste no le duela tanto!

(Anthony) [Misterioso compre un departamento grande!

(Archie) [Sorprendido en donde lo compraste? Y por que no nos dijiste nada para ayudarte a buscar un buen lugar?

(Anthony) [Sonriendo papa y George me ayudaron, papa completo lo que necesitaba y George consiguió un excelente edificio! Es el mismo en donde Michelle tiene su apartamento, pero el de ella es el de hasta arriba mientras el de Elizabeth y mío esta en el tercer piso!

(Archie) [Riendo y cuando se pasaran a vivir en el?

(Anthony) en cuanto terminen de amueblarlo nos iremos a vivir allí!

Los dos siguieron conversando sin darse cuenta que Stear, Candy y Terry estaban afuera de la oficina escuchando atónitos, habían querido ir a invitarlos a cenar esa noche pero se habían quedado tiesos al escuchar la revelación del muchacho. Terry había bromeado con Candy de ir a las vegas a casarse pero jamás imaginaron que el muy serio y correcto Anthony iba a hacer algo tan espontaneó y fuera de las buenas costumbres. Terry era el mas sorprendido de los tres pues siempre lo había creído algo cobarde para atreverse a hacer algo en contra de las costumbres de los Andley y aun mas ir en contra de todo lo que la señora Elroy creía adecuado para sus sobrinos. Stear abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo saltar de sus asientos a los jóvenes.

(Stear) [Molesto que tú hiciste que pedazo de animal?

(Anthony) [Sorprendido de la actitud y presencia de ellos por que estas tan molesto Stear? Que has escuchado?

(Stear) [Tomándolo de la solapa como te atreviste a casarte? No habíamos quedado que lo haríamos juntos cuando Patty y yo pusiéramos fecha junto con ustedes?

(Anthony) [Explicando pero eso lo dijiste hace un año y yo quería casarme antes de ser senil!

(Stear) [Molesto estas insinuando que yo no me atrevo a pedirle a Patty que fije la fecha?

(Archie) [Riendo creo que no lo insinúo si no que lo dijo muy claro Alister!

(Stear) [Sentándose es que ustedes no conocen a Patty, cada vez que comienzo a hablar de matrimonio se pone tan nerviosa que no deja de hablar y hablar hasta que me marea y me quedo dormido!

(Candy) [Riendo es que no te has atrevido a ser más agresivo! Deberías pararte frente a ella y decir con voz firme! ¨patricia O ´Brian es hora de que nos casemos y no acepto evasivas¨ luego la besas y tú pones la fecha!

(Stear) [Asombrado y si dice que no quiere casarse con tanta presión?

(Terry) [Riendo entonces la subes a tu hombro, la llevas al registro civil, te casas y luego le muestras lo que se ha estado perdiendo!

(Candy) [Sonrojada y quien te dice a ti Terrence que Stear y Patty son novios de manita nada mas?

(Terry/Archie/Anthony) por que estamos hablando de Stear y Patty!

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír mientras Stear los veía serio ante los crudos comentarios. Aunque no podía negar que tenían un poco de razón, el aun no se animaba a hablarle claro y decidido a su prometida aunque realmente se moría de ganas por casarse. En las oficinas Leegan; Max tomaba un trago pensando en lo difícil que había sido estar esa tarde frente a William Andley y Emilia Elroy aceptando que su matrimonio no era mas que una farsa y que su hija no era mas que una malcriada egoísta y prepotente, solo podía esperar que con Niel realmente no se hubiera equivocado ahora que trabajaba con el y parecía no hacerlo del todo mal, en medio de todo el desastre que hacían entre su mujer y su hija el había resultado en los últimos meses un buen empleado, responsable e inteligente. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos para ver entrar a su hijo que había regresado apenas de Chicago y había ido directo a la oficina a buscar a su padre para conversar. Al verlo sentado fue al bar y se sirvió un trago igual al de su padre y se sentó frente a el.

(Niel) [sonriendo como estas papa? Llame a casa y me dijeron que aun estabas en la oficina! Hay algún problema en el que pueda ayudarte?

(Max) [serio estas ayudando a tu hermana en las tonterías que esta haciendo con el matrimonio de William y la señorita Swanson?

(Niel) [bajando la mirada no voy a negarte que a un principio la apoye como siempre lo había echo, pero desde que estoy trabajando aquí me di cuenta de que lo que ella quiere hacer es muy peligroso y es una locura! Yo no puedo seguir apoyándola! Además ella ya no confía en mi como antes, parece que ahora tiene otros aliados de los cuales yo no se nada!

(Max) [inseguro y que fue lo que te hiso cambiar de parecer con respecto a los planes de tu hermana hijo?

(Niel) [viendo su trago que me di cuenta que me gusta pasar mas tiempo contigo haciendo el trabajo que haces, que estar pegado a ella y a mama viendo a quien molestar! Además creo que me estoy enamorando!

(Max) [asombrado y puedo preguntar de quien?

(Niel) [sonriendo te lo diré en cuanto ella me haga caso!

(Max) [serio estamos en una situación muy delicada hijo! Eliza ha estado provocando a Albert y a su esposa tratando de enemistarlos y ellos están muy molestos[viéndolo necesito que hagas creer a tu hermana y a tu madre que aun te interesa lo que ellas hacen y me digas que harán antes de que ellas sigan cometiendo tonterías y nos destierren de los Andley irremediablemente!

(Niel) [asintiendo precisamente por eso venia a hablar contigo aquí, no quería que mama nos escuchara en casa! Yo se que me mandaste a dejar a Eliza a Lakewood, pero en cuanto llegamos a chicago ella se opuso a que la acompañara hasta Lakewood, ella se fue sola en el coche con el chofer y yo me quede en Chicago a arreglar lo que me pediste!

(Max) [sorprendido que estará tramando tu hermana sola en Lakewood!

(Niel) [serio ese es el problema! Hable con los sirvientes de la casa y al parecer un amigo de la señorita Leegan a estado descansando en la mansión! No quise preguntarles mas por que no quería que Eliza sospechara de mi, preferí venir a contarte!

(Max) [pensativo quien será ese hombre que esta en la mansión? Y por que Eliza no quería que lo vieras?

(Niel) [serio papa, no se que decidas pero yo creo que lo mejor es tener a Eliza cerca antes que se meta en un problema del que no podamos sacarla! Además tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con mama porque presiento que ella esta apoyando a Eliza en su loca campaña por casarse con el tío William!

(Max) [atormentado me temo que tu madre se lo dijo claramente a la tía Elroy y ahora la señora no quiere ver ni a tu hermana ni a tu madre[apesadumbrado hijo, durante los últimos meses he estado considerando la posibilidad de dejar la casa!

(Niel) [serio al fin te decidiste a divorciarte de mama[viendo la cara de asombro de su padre no me veas así papa! Esto es algo que yo esperaba hace mucho! Mi madre, mi hermana y yo no hemos hecho otra cosa mas que hacerte la vida mas difícil con nuestros caprichos y mal comportamiento! Tu no merecías tener una familia tan ingrata como lo hemos sido por tanto tiempo, tu eres un hombre my bueno papa!

(Max) [sonriendo al ver lo mucho que su hijo estaba madurando espero que al menos contigo tenga la oportunidad de rectificar!

(Niel) [abrasando a su padre yo espero poder ser el hijo que tu mereces papa! Si le pides el divorcio a mama que quieres que yo haga?

(Max) [serio aun no se si voy a pedirle el divorcio, pero si me voy de casa espero que tu puedas informarme por lo menos por un tiempo lo que pasa con ellas dos! Voy a ordenarle a Eliza que vuelva de inmediato a Nueva york!

(Niel) [asintiendo cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras papa! Yo voy a ir mañana mismo a disculparme con Albert y con su esposa!

En un restaurante de la ciudad se encontraba cenando los jóvenes Andley con sus parejas aun conversando divertidos, comentaban de cómo se habían conocido en la escuela y cuanto habían cambiado. Ninguno quería ir a cenar a la mansión pues el ambiente era un poco pesado desde que Albert y Michelle habían vuelto con todos los problemas de Eliza acechándolos, y la enfermedad de la tía Elroy por lo cual Albert les había sugerido que salieran a cenar esa noche. En la mansión Albert estaba en la sala junto a la señora Elroy, los dos estaban preocupados por que no habían visto regresar a Michelle esa tarde, Dorothy entro a la sala para preguntar si debía servir la cena.

(Dorothy) [entrando desean que sirva la cena señores?

(Albert) [serio en cuanto mi esposa venga!

(Dorothy) [confundida ella llego a media tarde y esta en su habitación señor William!

(Elroy) [preocupada se habrá sentido mal? No entro a saludarnos cuando volvió!

(Albert) [saliendo de la sala voy a verla! Bajaremos a cenar en cinco minutos tía!

Albert subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar la chimenea estaba encendida y frente al fuego se encontraba su esposa viendo como las llamas danzaban mientras los leños crujían al arder, lentamente se acerco a ella y se sentó dejándola en medio de sus piernas abrazándola fuertemente.

(Albert) [besándole el cuello no te vi llegar!

(Michelle) [acariciando sus brazos no me sentía con animo de hablar con nadie cuando vine[sonriendo Eleanor me hiso hablar hasta con las orejas y creo que me canse!

(Albert) [cariñoso quiere cenar con la tía Elroy y conmigo?

(Michelle) [viéndolo creo que una sopa caliente me caerá bien! Vamos!

Después de la cena la señora Elroy subió a descansar dejando a la joven pareja en la biblioteca, Albert veía a su esposa un poco distante y trato de hacer conversación con ella.

(Albert) [sirviéndose una copa lograste algo con las fotos?

(Michelle) [suspirando casi nada! Solo el nombre del fotógrafo y que se fue de vuelta a Europa hace unas semanas por un lio que provoco en California!

(Albert) [sorprendido entonces sabes de que parte de Europa es?

(Michelle) [viéndolo Londres! Parece que es uno de los fotógrafos favoritos de los diseñadores de modas por lo excelente de sus fotografías!

(Albert) [pasmado como es que tu lograste todo eso cuando George y yo no avanzamos mucho en nuestra investigación?

(Michelle) [encogiendo los hombros te dije que Jeff era un experto en la materia! Lo contrate precisamente por su obsesión por la fotografía perfecta!

(Albert) [intrigado pero creo que eso no es lo único que te tiene indispuesta verdad?

(Michelle) [levantándose Albert, esta tarde antes de salir a comer con Eleanor estaba chequeando mi correo electrónico y encontré algo que creo que tu debes ver!

(Albert) tan serio es que te dejo tan triste?

(Michelle) [escribiendo en un papel esta es la dirección de mi correo y la clave de acceso[entregándole el papel creo que tu debes verlo! Yo no podría verlo de nuevo!

Albert vio a su esposa salir de la biblioteca muy contrariada, vio el papel que ella le había entregado y se sentó tras su escritorio, después de pensarlo por unos momentos abrió su computador portátil y entro al correo que ella le había dado, después de escribir la clave vio como todos los correos del día se desplegaban en un listado ante el, comenzó a leer los encabezados de cada uno y encontró los que ella había recibido, eran en total seis correos titulados como ¨Albert engañándote¨ abrió el primero y de inmediato pudo reconocer la escena de hacia unos años atrás, en ella aparecía el en la piscina de la mansión con su novia Sharon en una posición muy comprometedora. Albert resoplo y paso a ver el siguiente, era una escena que el apenas recordaba de un día en el parque recostado en un árbol besando a Sharon, Albert comenzó a ponerse nervioso, al pasar al tercer video se topo con otra escena diferente el en la playa con Connie, su novia de hacia dos años atrás, los dos saliendo del mar y tirándose en la arena rodando unos sobre el otro, Albert comenzó a sudar frío el cuarto video era el saliendo con una de las secretarias del consorcio, cuando el había regresado para hacerse cargo del consorcio la había conocido en el aeropuerto y sin saber que era una de sus secretarias la había invitado a cenar y le había plantado tremendo beso durante la cena, ese beso estaba plasmado en ese video, el se sentía confundido, de donde habían salido esos videos y por que alguien los tenia, por que lo habían seguido durante todo ese tiempo, sin mucho entusiasmo abrió el quinto video en el aparecía Connie besándolo apasionadamente en el aeropuerto el día que se habían separado, ese no era tan malo así que se decidió a abrir el ultimo, al verlo casi se fue de espaldas, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, simplemente no pudo seguir viendo, cerro la computadora y comenzó a imaginar lo que Michelle había sentido al ver ese ultimo video.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 12: **Confesiones**

Yajaira 


	12. Chapter 12

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 12**

**Confesiones**

Albert estaba aun sentado frente a la computadora cerrada, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió entrar a Candy y Terry a la biblioteca quienes al verlo aun levantado decidieron ir a saludarlo y desearle feliz noche. Después de varios intentos por llamar su atención Candy se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, al sentir los labios de Candy en su frente Albert casi salta de la silla.

(Albert) [Sorprendido Candy! Que hacen aquí? Pensé que se irían a bailar esta noche aprovechando que ya todos saben que son novios!

(Candy) [Seria te pasa algo Albert? Cuando entramos estuvimos saludándote largo rato y no contestaste!

(Terry) [Serio Candy creo que ya es tarde y será mejor que me vaya, mañana pasare por ti a las seis y media para ir a grabar.

(Candy) [Comprendiendo que debía dejarlos a solas tienes razón Terry! Buenas noches Albert[Besando a su novio hasta mañana malcriado!

(Terry) [Sonriendo hasta mañana pecosa! Te amo[Al verla salir quieres hablar con un amigo Albert?

(Albert) [Viéndolo no creo que hablar me ayude esta vez Terry! Lo que necesito es comprender como las cosas han llegado hasta este punto! Eliza atino en un punto muy sensible en Michelle y ella esta sufriendo!

(Terry) [Dándole la mano si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en llamarme a la hora que sea Albert!

(Albert) [Serio te lo agradezco Terry pero lo que necesito en este momento es que mi mujer se golpee la cabeza y le de amnesia[Viendo la cara de Terry Michelle se entero de mis ultimas novias por medio de unos videos que no se de donde salieron!

(Terry) [Encogiendo los hombros y que tiene de malo que ella sepa que tuviste novias antes de ella!

(Albert) [Serio el compromiso con Miky se acordó hace un año Terry y la última novia que tuve fue hace seis meses! Ella recibió el día de hoy una serie de videos en donde aparezco yo con mis novias anteriores y el último no es nada bueno!

(Terry) [Atreviéndose seria mucho atrevimiento preguntar que tiene eso de malo? Que tiene ese video de malo que le afecte tanto a Miky y te tenga tan preocupado!

(Albert) el ultimo encuentro que tuve con Sharon mi novia fue hace seis meses y no fuimos precisamente a cenar! No se como nos tomaron un video muy comprometedor y Michelle lo recibió hoy por e-mail!

(Terry) pero aun no se conocían!

(Albert) pero ya estábamos comprometidos Terry! Miky dejo de salir a citas desde hace un año, cuando su padre le dijo que estaba comprometida!

(Terry) [Serio ella te reclamo algo?

(Albert) [Suspirando no dijo una palabra, solo me dejo ver los videos a solas y no reclamo nada! Creo que esta vez Eliza si dio en un punto sensible de mi esposa!

(Terry) [Levantándose será mejor que te deje para que vayas a ver como esta Miky! Te veré mañana Albert, intenta conversar con ella y trata de descansar! Ya encontraremos la forma de anular los ataques de Eliza!

Albert despidió a su amigo en la puerta y luego subió a su habitación, al entrar vio en la cama a Michelle recostada viendo fijamente hacia la chimenea que seguía encendida. Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el brazo que tenia descubierto para llamar su atención. Al sentir el roce de su mano en su piel, Michelle se dio la vuelta para verlo, el pudo notar que los ojos de ella estaban opacos, cansados. Ella se sentó pesadamente en la cama y lo rodeo con sus brazos hundiendo el rosto en el pecho de su esposo, así se quedaron por largo rato hasta que al fin lo soltó y se levanto de la cama.

(Albert) [Viéndola parada frente a la ventana no puedo decir que se como te sientes Miky! Solo puedo decirte que lamento mucho este golpe que Eliza te ha dado!

(Michelle) [Seria si te dijera que no me molesta estaría mintiéndote Albert! Yo no quería saber tanto de tu vida anterior! Lo que me preocupa es la obsesión que tiene esa mujer contigo!

(Albert) [Caminando hacia ella No sabes cuanto lamento haberte metido en todo este problema! Si hubiera sabido que sufrirías tanto al casarte conmigo hubiera luchado para anular ese compromiso!

(Michelle) [Viéndolo incrédula Eres un desgraciado William Andley!

Sin decir mas tomo su bolso y salió de la mansión a toda prisa, tomo su auto y salió rechinando las llantas en el pavimento. Albert intento salir tras ella pero no pudo ver para donde había salido, George salió con los guardias de la mansión al escuchar el ruido de las llantas pensando que se trataba de algún ladrón pero solo encontraron a Albert parado en la salida. El rubio salió corriendo a sacar su abrigo, y tomo otro auto para ir a buscarla, no paraba de reprocharse a si mismo lo ultimo que le había dicho a su esposa. Condujo hasta el departamento esperando encontrarla pero no estaba, fue a la oficina pero todo estaba cerrado y de último fue a la mansión Swanson, pero Michael estaba de viaje en Boston y la servidumbre no había visto a la muchacha. Albert no sabia en donde mas buscar por lo que fue a preguntarle a Terry si el sabia en donde podía estar la muchacha. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando llego al departamento de Terry, toco la puerta repetidamente hasta que el muchacho salió molesto a ver quien tocaba a esa hora, al ver al rubio parado en la puerta lo invito a pasar y le sirvió una copa para qué entrara en calor ya que afuera la nevada era fuerte pues era mediados de diciembre.

(Terry) [Dándole la copa que haces aquí a esta hora Albert?

(Albert) [Intranquilo necesito que me digas en donde buscar a Michelle! Yo se que ustedes son los mejores amigos Terry, ya la busque en el departamento, la oficina y la casa de su padre y no la encontré!

(Terry) [Sentándose frente a el que fue lo que paso?

(Albert) [Bajando la cabeza le dije una estupidez y ella salió de casa a prisa sin dejarme rectificar lo que había dicho!

(Terry) [Viendo la preocupación en su rostro creo que se donde puede estar[Tomando el teléfono dame un minuto y te digo[Escuchando responder hola mama, no te alarmes no pasa nada, solo necesito saber si Miky esta contigo[Escuchando atento esta bien mama, vuelve a dormir te veré mañana!

(Albert) [Ansioso al verlo colgar esta con ella?

(Terry) [Asintiendo pero dice mi madre que es mejor que no la veas en este momento, que le des espacio esta noche y mañana la busques en la oficina! Por favor dile a Candy que vaya en su auto al estudio mas tarde por que debo ir por Michelle a casa de mama!

(Albert) [Sorprendido pero que paso con su auto?

(Terry) [Encogiendo los hombros mama solamente me dijo que el auto de Miky no funciona; que debo ir por ella en la mañana! No te preocupes Albert, si Michelle esta dolida es por que te quiere solo dale esta noche con mi madre para que la tranquilice y evite que se desquite con tu cabeza!

(Albert) [Levantándose para irse te agradezco mucho tu ayuda Terry! Perdona que te haya levantado a esta hora, se que tienes que madrugar para trabajar!

(Terry) [Despidiéndolo ve a casa y trata de dormir un rato! Hasta mañana Albert!

El rubio salió rumbo a su casa, sentía una opresión en el pecho por haberle insinuado a su esposa que hubiera preferido no casarse con ella. Llego a la mansión y se quedo sentado en el salón, no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche, pensativo en el sillón sin sentirlo se fue quedando dormido hasta que sintió que alguien lo arropaba unas horas después, al abrir los ojos vio a Candy quien lo había encontrado al bajar a esperar a Terry.

(Albert) [Acomodándose en el sillón buenos días Candy[Recordando el encargo de Terry anoche hable con Terry y me pidió que te dijera que te fueras sola a los estudios que el debe ir a casa de su madre esta mañana!

(Candy) [Sonriendo lo se, hable con el hace unos minutos y ya me iba! Le pedí al chofer que me lleve por que hay mucha nieve en la calle y sabes que no me gusta manejar así!

(Albert) [Levantándose pesadamente espero que tengas un buen días pequeña! Yo iré a los estudios mas tarde a ver a Miky!

(Candy) [Seria Terry me dijo que el iba a recogerla a casa de su madre! Paso algo entre ustedes Albert?

(Albert) [Serio muchas cosas Candy, pero intentare repararlas hoy!

(Candy) [Besándolo en la mejilla hasta más tarde entonces!

Candy salió a trabajar mientras Albert subía a su habitación a tomar un baño, necesitaba despejarse para estar fresco cuando hablara con Michelle. Terry llego a la casa de su madre la cual lo esperaba en la entrada, al verlo llegar bajo las escaleras y camino hacia el auto.

(Eleanor) [Sonriendo será mejor que dejes tu auto y vengas en el mío!

(Terry) [Caminando con ella hacia el auto donde el chofer los esperaba no se suponía que Michelle estaba aquí contigo?

(Eleanor) [Señalando al garaje anoche cuando venia, su auto cruzaba la calle cuando otro auto la impacto de lado! Su auto esta inservible y ella tubo que pasar la noche en el hospital!

(Terry) [Asombrado al ver el auto retorcido de un lado ella esta bien? Que fue lo que le paso y por que no me dijiste nada?

(Eleanor) [Seria, subiendo al auto ella esta bien, los paramédicos dijeron que se la llevarían solo por precaución! Solo tiene un golpe en la frente cuando su cabeza reboto contra el vidrio y el labio inferior se le lastimo, el paramédico dijo que el timón le había torcido la muñeca y se había lastimado un poco el tobillo pero no eran golpes de cuidado!

(Terry) [Molesto debiste decírmelo cuando te llame! Albert estaba como loco buscándola y se fue a casa pensando que ella estaba bien en tu casa!

(Eleanor) [Poniendo la mano en la mejilla de el hijo, Michelle no quería ver a Albert anoche, me suplico que no les dijera que pasaría la noche en el hospital!

Al llegar al hospital, Terry y Eleanor llegaron a la habitación en donde Michelle los esperaba para que la sacaran. Terry abrió tremendos ojos al ver el cardenal que comenzaba a formarse en la frente de la joven y el labio ligeramente inflamado, la muñeca derecha vendada y el pie con una férula para proteger el tobillo. Al verlos la joven intento sonreír de medio lado ya que el labio le dolía un poco aun.

(Michelle) [Sonriendo levemente buenos días! Gracias por venir por mí!

(Terry) [Dándole un beso donde no estaba morado no sabia que ahora hacías derrapes en las calles de los suburbios!

(Michelle) [Dándole un golpecito con la mano sana no bromees que si me rio me sangra el labio de nuevo!

(Eleanor) [Viéndole la frente que dijo el medico del golpe en tu cabeza?

(Michelle) [Tratando de no sonreír que tengo la cabeza dura y eso me ayudo a no conmocionarme!

(Terry) [Empujando la silla de ruedas hasta la salida es lo que te he dicho desde hace mucho tiempo! Eres una cabeza dura medicamente certificada!

(Eleanor) [Viendo a la muchacha agarrarse el labio mientras reía Terry, no la hagas reír que ya le sangro el labio de nuevo!

(Terry) [Ayudándola a subir al auto Solo estoy diciendo lo que el medico confirmo mama[Guiñando el ojo a su madre ahora no podrá enojarse cuando la llame cabeza dura!

(Eleanor) [Subiendo al auto también que voy a hacer con ustedes dos!

Al llegar de vuelta a la casa de Eleanor esta trato por todos los medios que la muchacha se quedara a descansar ese día pero no logro convencerla, la grúa de la agencia de vehículos ya se había llevado el auto y ella salió con Terry rumbo a las oficinas de Swanson Production. Al llegar Terry la llevo hasta su oficina y la dejo sentada en el sillón para que estuviera cómoda, Alice le consiguió un pequeño taburete para que ella pudiera acomodar la pierna sentada tras su escritorio. Albert llego a las oficinas de su esposa cerca de las diez de la mañana, al verlo llegar Alice corrió a recibirlo.

(Alice) [Parándose frente a el buenos días señor Andley! Que milagro verlo por acá!

(Albert) [Tratando de pasar a la muchacha buenos días Alice, esta Michelle en su oficina!

(Alice) [Con cara de angustia si esta señor pero ella no quiere que la vea en este momento!

(Albert) [Pasando al fin a la muchacha yo necesito hablarle en este momento!

(Alice) [Parándose frente a el de nuevo por favor señor William, si usted entra a esa oficina mi jefa me despedirá!

(Albert) [Serio no se preocupe que yo le daré trabajo si ella la despide!

(Alice) [Viendo al rubio seguir su camino por favor señor William!

Albert ignoro a la pobre muchacha y llego a la puerta de la oficina de Michelle, después de tocar no espero la orden de entre, solo abrió y se quedo asombrado ante la imagen que encontró de su mujer, recostada en el respaldo de la silla a medio dormitar con un cardenal enorme en la frente y el labio partido, solamente eso podía ver ya que no se notaba la férula en la pierna que estaba tras el escritorio y la mano vendada que descansaba sobre la pierna de la muchacha, al rodear el escritorio el pobre no pudo mas que sentirse el mas insignificante de los bichos rastreros, el sabia que de no haber echo el ultimo comentario de la forma que lo había dicho ella no hubiera salido furiosa de la mansión a tener ese accidente que la había dejado tan golpeada, Michelle se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba y al abrir los ojos se topo con los de su esposo que miraba fijamente el tobillo hinchado de la muchacha dentro de la férula. La muchacha se enderezo en su silla y trato de cubrirse la frente con el cabello, pero Albert le detuvo la mano con la que se acomodaba el cabello y sin decir nada le dio un beso junto al cardenal.

(Albert) [Tomándole la mano hincado junto a ella no sabes cuanto lamento haber dicho eso de esa forma! No quería que lo malinterpretaras así[Viéndola a los ojos lo que quise decir es que haría lo que fuera por no causarte tantos dolores de cabeza por las locuras de Eliza! Pero no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y haberme enamorado de ti de la forma en que te amo!

(Michelle) [Bajando la cabeza no debimos casarnos Albert! Tu mismo lo dijiste anoche!

(Albert) [Bajando la cabeza yo no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo Michelle[Viéndola a los ojos serio Eso no lo repitas ni de broma!

(Michelle) [Seria como supiste que estaba aquí?

(Albert) [Levantándose me lo imagine! Lo que no sabia era que habías tenido un accidente! Que paso y por que no me llamaste para ir por ti al hospital?

(Michelle) [Serena estaba llegando a la casa de Eleanor cuando un auto no pudo frenar en la luz roja y le dio a mi auto del lado del pasajero, no fue nada grave solo perdí mi auto por el golpe pero el seguro me conseguirá otro, para mientras deberé usar mi otro auto! Ya le pedí al encargado del edificio que me lo trajera, debe estar en el parqueo!

(Albert) [Sacando su celular le diré al chofer que se vaya y te llevare en tu auto de vuelta a casa para que reposes como es debido!

(Michelle) [Seria Albert, yo no voy a volver a la mansión Andley!

(Albert) [Colgando el teléfono por que no quieres volver a casa?

(Michelle) [Seria Albert, las fotografías que Eliza envió estaban entre mi ropa! Alguien de la mansión esta ayudando a Eliza y no quiero volver a la mansión hasta que descubras quien la ayuda!

(Albert) [Volteando a la puerta que estaba abierta viendo al muchacho parado en ella Que haces aquí Niel!

(Niel) [Asombrado viendo a la muchacha Necesito hablar con ustedes tío! Puedo pasar?

(Michelle) [Acomodándose pasa adelante y cierra la puerta!

(Niel) [Sentándose frente a ellos anoche hable con papa y le dije que hoy vendría a verlos! Necesito pedirles disculpas por que cuando comenzó mi hermana a molestarlos yo lo sabia y no dije nada!

(Albert) [Serio a que se debe tu cambio ahora? Tu siempre as secundado a Eliza en sus locuras!

(Niel) [Bajando la mirada ya no quiero hacerlo tío! Lo último que hice y necesito que sepan es que hace unas semanas cuando ustedes se fueron de luna de miel, yo iba a visitar a la tía Elroy y Eliza me pidió que llevara un sobre para Michelle! Yo pensaba entregárselo a alguna de las muchachas pero cuando llegue estaban las cosas de ella en la entrada llegando y coloque el sobre en una de las cajas!

(Michelle) [Viendo a Albert como era el sobre?

(Niel) [Encogiendo los hombros grande y amarillo! Me imagino que se los entregaron!

(Albert) [Resoplando vaya que si lo recibimos[Serio ahora dime que pretendes hacer?

(Niel) [Serio hable con papa anoche y llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor es que Eliza y mama sigan creyendo que estoy de su parte para ver si averiguo lo que planea Eliza de ahora en adelante para tomarle la delantera!

(Michelle) [Seria tú sabes algo de unos videos que Eliza tiene? Por que quería ella enviármelos?

(Niel) [Desconcertado Videos? Eliza no menciono nunca tener videos! Acaso son importantes?

(Albert) [Serio ya no! Niel, te agradezco cualquier ayuda que puedas darnos, pero si llego a descubrir que es otra trampa de ustedes para ver como hacerle daño a mi esposa o a mi matrimonio tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias al igual que Eliza!

(Niel) [Parándose comprendo la amenaza tío y se que me la merezco, pero te juro que no tendrás nada que reprocharme de ahora en adelante, yo estoy de su parte tío!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo levemente te agradezco el que hayas venido a decirnos todo esto Niel! Por favor saluda a tu padre de mi parte y dale las gracias por mí!

(Albert) [Viendo salir a Niel ahora si me dejaras llevarte a la mansión? Cuando entre pude ver que estas adormitada por los calmantes que te dieron!

(Michelle) [Dándose por vencida esta bien, llévame a la mansión! Pero tendremos que ir en mi auto!

(Albert) [Colgando el celular después de enviar a su chofer a casa yo te llevare en brazos al auto!

(Terry) [Entrando junto con Candy y Stear Albert! Al fin viniste por esta necia para llevarla a descansar!

(Albert) [Sonriendo al fin pude hacerla entender que necesita recostarse para reponerse rápido!

(Terry) [Riendo te conto que ahora hace derrapes en las calles de nueva york[Bromeando si la policía la agarra tendremos que cocinar una torta para llevarle una llave maestra para escapar!

(Michelle) [En brazos de Albert es más fácil que te lleven a ti por contar malos chistes Terry!

(Terry) [Sonriendo en que la llevaras a casa Albert? Trajiste a tu chofer?

(Albert) [Saliendo con ella en brazos lo mande a casa! La llevare en su auto!

(Terry) [Deteniéndose en seco no me digas que mandaste traer al animal!

(Candy) [Curiosa que animal Terry?

(Terry) [Riendo así le digo al otro auto de Miky! Vengan y lo verán!

(Albert) [En el parqueo buscando el auto deportivo de Michelle en donde esta tu auto mi amor?

(Michelle) [Divertida señalando un auto es aquel negro que esta al final de la fila!

(Albert) [Asombrado ese animal es tuyo?

(Stear) [Corriendo al auto un Hummer de lujo con asientos de cuero blanco! Que maravilla!

(Candy) [Con la boca abierta como es que puedes manejar ese monstro?

(Michelle) [Riendo no es ningún animal y menos monstro, es mi auto de campo! Lo uso cuando voy de excursión!

(Albert) [colocándola en el asiento del pasajero solo espero que no tengamos problemas por circular en el en la ciudad!

(Michelle) [Levantando los hombros yo nunca eh tenido problemas! Además tiene todos los permisos al día!

(Terry) [Riendo vamos Albert, por que no confiesas que lo que te preocupa es que no has manejado uno de esos?

(Albert) [Serio los espero esta noche a cenar chicos, tenemos mucho de que hablar[Viendo a su sobrino Stear, espero que todo salga como quieres esta noche!

Albert subió al auto y lentamente lo saco del estacionamiento para dirigirse a la mansión dejando a los tres muchachos aun parados, Candy y Terry no dejaban de ver a Stear buscando una respuesta a lo que Albert le había dicho antes de salir.

(Terry) [Curioso a que se refería Albert con eso?

(Candy) [Tomando el brazo de su primo acaso ya te animaste ha hablar claro con Patty?

(Stear) [Caminando hacia el set eso tendrá que esperar hasta la noche para averiguarlo!

Al llegar a la mansión Albert estaciono el auto fuera del garaje y de inmediato llevo en brazos a su esposa a la mansión, al verlos entrar la tía Elroy salió a recibirlos, la muchacha iba adormitada y Albert la llevo a su habitación seguido por la tía quien tenia muchas preguntas que hacer al respecto.

(Elroy) [Entrando a la habitación que a sucedido con Michelle hijo?

(Albert) [Colocándola en la cama no es nada grave tía! Fue un accidente por la nieve!

(Elroy) [Viéndole la frente pero ese golpe se ve muy mal hijo! Por que no llamas al doctor para que venga a verla!

(Albert) [Viendo la preocupación de la tía venimos del hospital tía, Miky pasó la noche bajo observación!

(Michelle) [Abriendo los ojos al escuchar las voces Albert, ya llegamos?

(Albert) [Agradeciendo la interrupción si amor, ya estamos en casa! Descansa, yo me quedare contigo aquí!

(Elroy) [Seria como fue que te paso esto hija? Por que saliste anoche después de cenar?

(Michelle) [Viendo a Albert me llamaron de casa de papa, al parecer hubo un problema y la policía quería hablar con alguien de la familia y cuando venia de regreso un auto me golpeo!

(Elroy) [Viendo al rubio es por eso que Candy te encontró durmiendo en la sala esta mañana?

(Michelle) [Tratando de librarlo Albert quiso quedarse conmigo en el hospital pero como me dieron tantos calmantes le pedí en la madrugada que viniera a descansar!

(Elroy) [Acariciando la cabeza del rubio será mejor que tú también descanses antes de la cena hijo! Le pediré a Dorothy que les suba el almuerzo en este momento!

(Albert) [Asintiendo gracias tía[Viendo a su esposa adormitada te sientes bien Michelle?

(Michelle) [Asintiendo creo que el medico pensó que yo era un caballo por que me dio un calmante muy fuerte!

(Albert) [Acostado junto a ella acomodándola en su pecho duerme un poco, yo me quedare aquí contigo[Bostezando intenta descansar!

(Michelle) [Casi dormida esta bien!

A las siete comenzaron a llegar los jóvenes a la mansión para la cena de esa noche, aun tenían que discutir algunos asuntos de la próxima celebración que se llevaría a cabo en unos días mas, Eleanor llego con la lista de preparativos y algunos catálogos para escoger los vestidos que llevarían las muchachas el día de la boda ya que Candy había pedido que Annie, Patty y Elizabeth fueran sus damas, y los tres jóvenes serian los caballeros de Terry, aunque aun estaban tratando de decidir quienes serian los padrinos. Cuando la cena estaba lista vieron a Albert aparecer con su esposa en brazos, después de sentarla a su lado ante la mirada curiosa de los que no la habían visto aun Michelle los vio divertida.

(Michelle)[haciéndolos reíracaso no habían visto a una chica derrapadora?

(Terry) [riendo como te sientes ahora Miky?

(Michelle) [suspirando aun siento mucho sueño y ya casi es hora de la siguiente pastilla!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo el medico dijo que solo debes tomar la cuarta parte de la pastilla!

(Michelle) [sorprendida pero cuando llegamos a tu casa me la diste completa!

(Eleanor) [seria el medico dijo que necesitabas descansar y que lo mejor seria que la primera te la tomaras completa! Para que durmieras todo el día!

(Albert) [riendo parece que Eleanor y el doctor te jugaron una broma con los calmantes!

(Michelle) [seria si no estuviera tan mareada y adolorida saldría de aquí con la cabeza en alto[viendo los catálogos de Eleanor sobre la mesa de la puerta conseguiste los que queríamos para nosotras Eli!

(Eleanor) [asintiendo esos los traigo aparte! Conseguí que un amigo mío me diera su catalogo de exclusividades y podremos tener un modelo único cada una!

(Terry) [serio si papa va a acompañarme al altar quien entrara contigo mama?

(Eleanor) [seria pues creo que entrare sola!

(Michelle) [pensativa y por que no le pides a papa que entre contigo!

(Eleanor) [sonrojándose no creo que Michael quiera hacerlo!

(Albert) [serio se verían bien entrando juntos!

(Terry) [viendo el sonrojo de su madre no será que te da pena pedirle a Michael que entre de tu brazo?

(Candy) [interfiriendo dejen en paz a Eleanor, que bastante tiene con todo lo que esta haciendo como para pensar en buscar pareja de entrada!

(Michelle) [bostezando yo no dije nada de parejas! Lo que pasa es que la señora Elroy también entrara sola y pensé que tal vez los tres podrían entrar juntos no creen?

(Albert) bueno ya! Mejor cenemos o la comida se enfriara!

Todos comenzaron a cenar mientras seguían conversando de los arreglos que ya estaban hechos para el gran día. Después de terminar pasaron a la sala en donde Eleanor les fue diciendo lo que habían conseguido el día anterior con Miky, no era muy sofisticado lo que pensaban hacer, pero los arreglos de la boda que se llevaría a cavo en un mes también estaban adelantados. Terry miraba a Candy quien veía todo con los ojos brillantes de emoción, le tomo la mano y ella pudo ver que los ojos de el decían mas de lo que podía expresar en ese momento. Después de conversar un rato mas Stear se puso de pie en medio del salón y tomo a Patty de la mano.

(Stear) [tomando aplomo familia! Quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para pedirle a Patty que se case conmigo dentro de tres meses cuando ella termine su maestría!

(Patty) [sorprendida pegando un grito de alegría Si! Claro que quiero casarme en tres meses[abrazándolo y susurrándole al oído pensé que nunca me lo pedirías!

(Elroy) [feliz que bien, así podremos celebrar también el matrimonio de Anthony y Elizabeth!

(Anthony) [poniéndose de pie hay algo que creo que deben saber[tomando la mano de su esposa hace un mes cuando me enviaron a Chicago, Elizabeth y yo decidimos casarnos!

(Albert) [sonriendo y para cuando haremos la boda?

(Anthony) [sudando fue hace un mes tío! Elizabeth y yo nos casamos hace un mes!

(Elroy) [ante la mirada atónita de todos Al fin decidiste hacer algo sensato después de tanta espera!

(Albert) [asombrado te casaste antes que yo?

(Elizabeth) [nerviosa es que no queríamos interferir con la boda que estaban planeando y Anthony y yo lo hablamos mucho y nos dimos cuenta de que no queríamos esperar mas tiempo para vivir junto pero legalmente!

(Elroy) [abrazándolos bienvenida a la familia Elizabeth!

(Albert) [abrazando a su sobrino cuando tu padre lo sepa se va caer de espaldas!

(Elroy el capitán Brown se pondrá furioso!

(Anthony) [sonriendo papa fue testigo de nuestra boda! Además nos ayudo a conseguir en donde vivir!

(Albert) [riendo así que el estricto capitán nos jugo un truco al ser el único testigo de tu boda! Y se puede saber en donde van a vivir?

(Elizabeth en el mismo edificio en donde esta el departamento de Michelle!

(Michelle) [asombrada ustedes compraron el departamento vacio del tercer nivel?

(Anthony) [sonriendo así es! Pronto podremos mudarnos, solo faltan algunos muebles que vienen de Boston!

(Elroy) lamentare mucho verte ir hijo pero ya era hora de que formaras tu propio hogar con esta hermosa jovencita!

Después de las felicitaciones dieron por terminada la reunión, dos días mas tarde en el salón de festejos del consorcio Andley se llevaba a cabo la reunión para anunciar el compromiso de Candy y Terry, Michelle asistió usando un vestido largo para cubrir la férula que aun tenia que usar en el tobillo, los periodistas no perdían detalle de la feliz pareja de prometidos quienes bailaron toda la noche y fueron el centro de atención. Terry se veía inusualmente sonriente junto a la hermosa rubia que pronto seria su esposa. Albert no se separo de su esposa en toda la noche ya que esta no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie, los reporteros iban a comenzar a especular cuando se dieron cuenta de la férula que cubría la falda del vestido y no pudieron ver el cardenal de la frente ya que el vestido de invierno era complementado por una boina que lo cubría por completo su frente. Sin embargo al tocar una melodía tranquila Albert tomo por la cintura a su esposa y bailo con ella sosteniéndola lo mas alejada del piso que pudo para que no recargara el tobillo. Eso causo una hermosa fotografía para algunos de los periodistas que los habían atacado con preguntas incomodas una semana atrás. Después de la fiesta de compromiso todo se vino mas aprisa, las grabaciones tuvieron que ser mas apretadas si querían contar con el tiempo necesario para la luna de miel en Escocia que los jóvenes querían realizar. Eliza parecía haberse calmado pues tenia ya tres semanas de no molestar de ninguna forma y Susana a pesar de sus débiles intentos por molestar a los novios no lograba hacer nada en concreto ya que Eliza había decidido dejarla sola para concentrarse en sus propios planes. Ya Michelle podía caminar a la perfección y el cardenal de la frente ya no se notaba, Michelle coordinaba las grabaciones de los muchachos para poder darles tiempo libre, debían grabar la mayoría de las escenas en la que los dos participaban para luego acoplarlas con las de los otros actores. Faltaba casi una semana para el gran día de la boda Grandchester/Andley cuando Eliza volvió a aparecer en los círculos sociales de Nueva York, junto a su madre parecía al fin haber desistido en sus intentos por molestar a William Andley y su esposa. Niel y su padre seguían atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse ya que ninguno de los dos confiaban en las damas Leegan. Sarah Leegan llego sin aviso a las oficinas del consorcio, al llegar pidió hablar con William Andley, la secretaria trato de explicarle que no había forma de hablar con su jefe sin previa cita pero la mujer no hiso caso y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina del patriarca en donde este estaba reunido con sus sobrinos, estos al ver entrar a la madre de Eliza y Niel no pudieron mas que retirarse por petición de Albert que quería atender a la dama a pesar de molestarle su presencia.

(Albert) [serio en que puedo servirte Sarah?

(Sarah) [casi gritando quiero que dejes de acostarte con mi hija!

(Albert) [atónito que estupideces estas diciendo Sarah? Yo nunca me he acercado a tu hija!

(Sarah) [seria eso no es lo que ella dice! Mi hija me dijo que tu la invitaste a ir a tu luna de miel y que al verte descubierto por la mujer esa con la que te casaste la sacaste sin la mas mínima delicadeza! Como te atreviste a tratarla como a una cualquiera después de deshonrarla!

(Albert) [furioso Ya basta Sarah! No se que es lo que se proponen tu y tu hija pero ya estoy cansado de todas sus estupideces! Dejen a mi esposa y a mi en paz! O me veré obligado a tomar medidas diferentes en este asunto! Hasta el momento he tenido consideración con tu hija por ser mi sobrina pero ya tocaron mi limite Sarah[abriendo la puerta ahora te pido que salgas de aquí!

(Sarah) [seria muy bien William! Atente a las consecuencias!

Sarah Leegan salió de las oficinas del consorcio Andley y subió al auto en donde la esperaba su hija la cual no dejaba de sonreír al ver que su madre había creído todas las cosas que le había dicho, solo faltaba dar el siguiente paso, anunciarle a la flamante señora de William Albert Andley el próximo nacimiento del heredero de su esposo. Las dos damas llegaron a las oficinas de Swanson Production y Sarah bajo del auto dirigiéndose con paso firme a la oficina principal. Al llegar paso de largo a Alice y sin tocar a la puerta entro a la oficina de Michelle quien estaba revisando algunos materiales para la grabación, al ver a la mujer parada en la puerta no la reconoció pero las dos se lanzaron miradas retadoras al estar frente a frente.

Continuara…

Próximamente: **Por Siempre y Para Siempre**

Yajaira 


	13. Chapter 13

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 13**

**Por Siempre y Para Siempre**

Sarah Leegan vio fijamente a Michelle mientras entraba en la oficina y cerraba la puerta, tal vez el plan de su hija no funcionaria pero la recompensa que significaba la fortuna Andley en manos de su hija valía la pena intentarlo. Michelle recordó quien era la dama y sin mucho entusiasmo la vio sentarse frente a ella con cara seria.

(Michelle) [Sentándose en que puedo servirle señora Leegan?

(Sarah) [Serena veo que me reconoce! Me parece muy bien por que así no pierdo más tiempo del debido para pedirle lo que he venido a pedirle!

(Michelle) usted dirá!

(Sarah) [Seria quiero que deje a William! El tiene la obligación de casarse con mi hija después de lo que ha hecho!

(Michelle) [Apretando el lapicero que tenia en la mano y que es lo que ha hecho mi esposo según usted! Cual es el motivo por el cual debo dejarlo?

(Sarah) [Levantando la voz William se ha atrevido a deshonrar a mi hija Eliza y ahora debe casarse con ella!

(Michelle) [Tratando de controlar el timbre de su voz Como se atreve a venir a hablarme mal de mi esposo? Le suplico que mida lo que dice o me asegurare de que lo pague caro!

(Sarah) [Serena ya veo que usted no estaba enterada! Pues es hora de que usted sepa que William es el amante de mi hija y el padre del hijo que ella espera!

(Michelle) [Golpeando la mesa con el puño haciendo brincar a la mujer frente a ella no le permito que venga a mi oficina a hablar estupideces de mi esposo! No entiendo como usted pueda prestarse a lo jueguitos de su hija! Le pido que abandone mi oficina en este momento!

(Sarah) Le advierto que estoy dispuesta a ir a un tribunal y acusar a William de violación!

(Michelle) [Respirando alterada hágalo y ya veremos de quien es el hijo que Eliza espera! Si es que esta embarazada!

(Sarah) [Alzando la voz por que no admite de una vez que William la ha estado engañando con mi hija desde antes de casarse! Por que no lo deja que se haga cargo de su responsabilidad!

(Michelle) [Perdiendo la paciencia si no sale de aquí en este momento lo hará del brazo de los guardias señora! Le pido que no vuelva a poner un pie en mi propiedad o me veré obligada a llamar a la policía y pedir que la arresten!

(Sarah) [Levantándose piense muy bien en lo que le dije!

(Michelle) [Amenazante dígale a su hija que se acabaron las consideraciones a partir de este momento! Que deje en paz a mi marido o me va a conocer!

(Sarah) [Sonriendo pensé que era mas inteligente[Seria mi hija se va a quedar con William le guste a el o no[Saliendo buenos días señorita Swanson!

(Michelle) [Seria señora Andley! Aunque a usted y su hija les duela!

Stear vio salir a Sarah de la oficina de Michelle y se acerco a ver que había pasado, al llegar a la puerta pudo ver la cara descompuesta de la joven quien no hacia mas que apretar lo puños tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Prefirió no entrar y salió rumbo al set a buscar a Candy, tal vez la compañía de una amiga era lo que ella necesitaría para desahogar lo que estaba sintiendo. Al hablar con Candy esta salió rumbo a las oficinas, al llegar a la puerta de Michelle pudo ver que la muchacha estaba sentada en el sillón con la mirada llena de rabia y frustración. Entro llevando una jarra de te que había tomado del cafetín y se sentó a servirlo en las tazas que había llevado.

(Candy) [Acercándole una taza creo que esto te ayudara!

(Michelle) [Tomando la taza veo que ya te enteraste de quien estuvo aquí!

(Candy) [Asintiendo que quería la señora Leegan aquí?

(Michelle) Decirme que Albert deshonro a Eliza y ella esta esperando un hijo de el!

(Candy) [Asombrada como puede Eliza decir tantas mentiras y hacer que su madre las crea?

(Michelle) la señora Leegan lo que busca es casar a su hija con mi esposo y no van a detenerse ante nada[Seria dijo que están dispuestas a demandarlo por violación!

(Candy) [Atónita esto tienes que saberlo Albert antes de que esa mujeres vayan a cometer una locura en contra de el!

(Michelle) [Bajando la mirada puedo hacerte una pregunta Candy?

(Candy) [Asintiendo dime!

(Michelle) tu conociste a la rubia de ojos azules que salía con Albert antes de casarse conmigo?

(Candy) [Pensativa

Tu hablas de Sharon[Viéndola asentir con la cabeza por que preguntas por ella?

(Michelle) [Viendo el te que tanto la amo Albert?

(Candy) [Confundida no creo que mucho pues ella se fue para casarse con su antiguo novio!

(Michelle) [Pensativa entonces ella lo dejo!

(Candy) yo creo que no tenían futuro juntos por que para Albert no hay cosa mas importante que la familia y ella solo pensaba en joyas y como lucirlas con vestidos nuevos! Creo que es la novia más cara que ha tenido Albert[Viéndola pensativa por que?

(Michelle) el estuvo con ella unos meses antes de conocerme! Eliza me envió un video descriptivo de su relación!

(Candy) [Seria voy a decirte algo Michelle y espero que lo tomes en serio! Albert nunca había mostrado lo que sentía hasta conocerte a ti! El te ama más de lo que puede expresar!

(Michelle) [Respirando profundo creo que necesito descansar un rato! Si alguien pregunta por mi diles que volveré en la noche a terminar la edición!

(Candy) A donde vas?

(Michelle) [Pensativa creo que voy a mi departamento a dormir un rato y después volveré! Gracias por el te Candy!

La rubia la vio salir de las oficinas y corrió a su tráiler a buscar su celular, quería saber si Albert sabía los últimos movimientos que estaba dando Eliza y su madre. Terry apareció por el tráiler junto con Stear, era la hora de almuerzo y llevaban la comida como otras veces para comer en el tráiler de Candy. Al entrar la vieron marcando el teléfono y se sentaron a escuchar la conversación de ella con el rubio.

(Terry) [Al verla colgar a que vino Sarah Leegan?

(Candy) [Seria a molestar a Miky! Vino a exigir que se separe de Albert para que el se case con Eliza!

(Stear) [Furioso esas dos están locas! Como se le ocurre a tía Sarah seguirle el juego a su hija?

(Terry) [Serio por que lo que buscan no es a Albert si no su fortuna!

(Stear) eso es muy posible Eliza y su madre nunca ha tenido más ojos que para el dinero de los Andley y siendo Albert el patriarca es la entrada principal a la fortuna!

(Candy) como es posible que la tía Sarah sea tan ambiciosa que acceda a los juego de Eliza?

(Terry) [Crudo una víbora como Eliza no podía haber nacido si no de otra víbora!

(Stear) yo escuche hablar a la tía Elroy de que Max esta considerando separarse legalmente de tía Sarah!

(Candy) el señor Leegan siempre ha sido un buen hombre! No entiendo como pudo tener unos hijos tan malos como Eliza y Niel!

(Stear) Bueno, Niel parece estar reformándose! Archie y Anthony están llevándose bien con el desde que trabaja con su padre!

(Terry) [Sonriendo tenemos que admitir que es mas agradable ahora que antes! Además busco a cada uno de nosotros y pidió disculpas por su comportamiento de todos estos años!

(Candy) [Viendo hacia fuera a que creen que vino Niel? Parece que esta entrando al tráiler de Susana!

(Stear) yo creo que esta enamorado de Susana!

(Terry) pues ojala logre que ella le haga caso para que deje de estar intentando molestar a Candy y a mí!

Niel entro al tráiler de Susana donde esta caminaba pensativa de un lado a otro, ya había agotado todos sus trucos para que Terry le hiciera caso o Candy se molestara con el y nada parecía funcionar, incluso se había atrevido a insinuarle a Terry que pasaría la noche con el cuando quisiera para ver si podía ponerlo en mal con Candy pero no le había resultado, Eliza no le contestaba las llamadas y Niel parecía estar mas interesado en trabajar con su padre que en ayudarla a separar a la pareja de actores. Al ver entrar a Niel, sonrío pensando que al fin el se tomaba un tiempo para ayudarle en su misión. No le pareció extraño que el le llevara flores pues todos suponían que eran novios y estaban a punto de comprometerse, lo recibió como siempre con un beso en la mejilla y lo hiso pasar.

(Niel) [Entregando las flores Hola Sussy, quería ver si podíamos hablar un momento!

(Susana) [Colocando las flores en un recipiente al fin se te ocurrió algo para ayudarme?

(Niel) [Frotándose las manos nervioso la verdad es que no es de eso que quiero hablarte[Tomándole una mano por favor siéntate conmigo un minuto para que hablemos!

(Susana) [Sentándose si no vienes a ayudarme entonces por que vienes?

(Niel) [Serio por que insistes en querer separar a Candy y a Terry?

(Susana) [Confundida por que necesito hacerlo?

(Niel) [Sereno tú sigues enamorada de Terry?

(Susana) [Poniéndose de pie por que me preguntas eso Niel?

(Niel) [Poniéndose de pie solo dime la verdad Sussy! Tu sigues enamorada de Terry o solamente los quieres separar por que tienes el orgullo herido al ver que el y Candy se aman y van a casarse sin importarles lo que paso antes!

(Susana) [Viendo a Niel ellos no van a casarse por que yo voy a impedirlo!

(Niel) [Tomándola por los hombros por que no los dejas tranquilos y olvidas toda esta tontería! Acepta que no amas a Terry y sigue con tu vida!

(Susana) [Viendo algo diferente en lo ojos de muchacho por que te interesa tanto que yo deje de lado mi venganza?

(Niel) [Soltándola por que a mi me gustaría que nuestro noviazgo dejara de ser una mentira y me dieras una oportunidad de enseñarte a amarme!

(Susana) [Sorprendida me estas diciendo que me amas? Te volviste loco! Se suponía que lo nuestro seria una farsa, eso fue lo que acordamos!

(Niel) [Serio tan difícil es para ti aceptar que alguien más que no es Terry te llegue a amar como tú te mereces?

(Susana) [Asombrada ante la seriedad de las palabras de el Que es lo que me estas proponiendo?

(Niel) [Acercándose si tu me lo permites, me gustaría demostrarte cuanto puedo llegar a amarte[Tomándole la mano solo tienes que darme una oportunidad y dártela a ti dejando de lado esa venganza que no te ayudara de nada!

(Susana) [Soltándose no se por que me dices todo esto Niel[Titubeando yo, yo me siento confundida, por favor déjame sola!

(Niel) [Sonriendo Yo se que no me vas a dar una respuesta ahora, pero te pido que lo pienses y cuando quieras hablar solo llámame! Yo voy a respetar la decisión que tomes! Solo quiero que recuerdes esto[Dándole un suave besos en los labios y saliendo del tráiler

Susana se quedo aun con mirada de asombro ante aquella leve caricia que el muchacho le había dado antes de salir. Algo en su cuerpo había reaccionado al suave beso de Niel, su corazón estaba acelerado y no podía pensar con claridad, no entendía por que un leve rose de los labios de el podían ponerla de esa forma si ya en otras ocasiones habían tenido que besarse para hacer creíble su relación ante todos. Niel salió de los estudios y subió a su auto, aun podía sentir el rose de los labios de Susana en los suyos, aun si ella le dijera que no eso le parecía suficiente por ahora. En la oficina de Max Leegan; Albert llegaba a conversar con el, no podía permitir que Eliza y Sarah le tomaran la delantera en un asunto tal delicado como el que tenían en manos. Max lo recibió con una sonrisa en los labios la cual se borro al ver el rostro serio del rubio al entrar a la ofician y cerrar la puerta.

(Max) [Invitándolo a sentarse por tu cara puedo pensar que esta no es una visita de amistad! Ha pasado algo?

(Albert) [Serio Sarah estuvo en mi oficina esta mañana exigiéndome que me case con Eliza! Eliza la convenció de que la ayude y no contentas con molestarme fueron a buscar a mi esposa a su oficina para decirle que Eliza es mi amante y esta embarazada, que ahora debo casarme con ella o me llevaran a tribunales[Parándose esto ya se paso de mi límite y no voy aguantarlo!

(Max) [Serio no pensé que Sarah se prestara para los juegos estúpidos de Eliza! Esto solo me demuestra lo equivocado que estuve al defenderlas siempre pensando que eran incomprendidas por todos[Poniéndose de pie no se como voy a solucionar esto pero te prometo que Sarah no va a seguir con los juegos de Eliza, yo me encargare de eso!

(Albert) [Serio mi mujer ha comenzado a dudar de mí por culpa de ellas! Eliza mando unos videos a mi esposa de mi intimidad antes de conocerla, no se como los obtuvo ni cuanto tiempo tiene de estar siguiéndome pero no voy a tolerar ni una sola cosa mas! O Eliza se detiene o te juro que la meto en un manicomio por loca!

(Max) [Molesto te entiendo William! Te prometo que esta misma tarde hablare con ellas y le pondré fin a estas tonterías! Tal vez no sea tan mala idea pensar en buscarle un buen tratamiento a Eliza si como dices te ha estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo! No creo que mi hija este enamorada de ti para hacer tantas locuras!

(Albert) [Serio no es a mi a quien quieren! Sarah le dejo muy en claro a mi esposa que mi fortuna será para Eliza[Viéndolo con furia dile a Sarah que espero no volver a verla nunca más!

(Max) [Preocupado Creo que llego el momento que tanto había aplazado[Dándole la mano si necesitas algo mas solo llámame William yo veré que puedo hacer por ti!

Albert Salió de las oficinas Leegan y regreso a su oficina mientras Max Leegan salía rumbo a su casa, debía aclarar las cosas con su esposa antes de que la sangre se le calmara o no tendría la fuerza para hacer lo que debía hacer. Al llegar noto que el auto y el chofer estaban en casa, seguramente su esposa y su hija estarían en la mansión, vio que el auto de Niel comenzaba a entrar y lo espero, después de adelantarle algo los dos entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron al estudio donde Sarah pasaba cada día en sus lecturas o reuniones frívolas con sus amigas de sociedad y su hija. Al verlo entrar Eliza se encamino a la puerta por que sabia que su padre estaba molesto con ella y no deseaba verla.

(Max) [Deteniéndola a donde crees que vas Eliza?

(Eliza) [Sintiendo el fuerte agarre de su padre a mi habitación papa! Se que estas molesto conmigo y no quieres verme por eso prefiero evitar molestarte mas!

(Max) [Jalándola al sillón necesito hablar con ustedes dos!

(Sarah) [Tratando de controlar la situación como de costumbre no seas brusco con Eliza! Si quieres hablarnos habla! Ya me imagino de qué se trata!

(Max) [Viendo a Niel siéntate también hijo[Viéndolos a la cara me entere de lo que hiciste eta mañana Sarah, no voy a permitir que tu y Eliza sigan con esa locura!

(Sarah) [Sorprendida de que locura hablas? Yo no hice más que velar por la buena reputación de tu hija y de nuestro apellido como siempre lo he hecho!

(Max) [Molesto deja de decir tonterías Sarah, tu bien sabes que lo que reclamaste hoy no es cierto y te advierto que si se atreven a ir a tribunales yo mismo le pediré al juez que mande a Eliza al medico para ver si esta embarazada y si lo esta [viendo a su hija que le hagan una prueba de paternidad, por que estoy mas que seguro que William Andley jamás le a tocado un solo cabellos a nuestra hija[Dirigiéndose a Eliza quiero que subas a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que te lo ordene[Viéndola muévete[A Niel como lo habían acordado y tu no sales a ningún lado que no sea a trabajar, el resto del tiempo lo pasaras en tu habitación me entendiste! Ahora déjenme a solas con Sarah que necesito hablarle!

(Eliza) [Sollozando esto es injusto[Buscando consuelo mama, dile a papa que no nos trate así!

(Max) [Viendo a Sarah te dije que te retiraras Eliza! Niel, compaña a tu hermana a su habitación!

(Niel) [Tomando el brazo de Eliza Como tu orden papa, estaremos en nuestras habitaciones!

(Sarah) [Viendo salir a tu hijos como te atreves a tratar así a nuestros hijos por causa de William! No tenías ningún derecho a meterte en ese asunto, eso debo resolverlo yo con mi hija!

(Max) [Serio No puedo creer que te estés prestando para la farsa que tiene montada tu hija en contra del matrimonio de William con la señorita Swanson! Nunca pensé que tu ambición por la fortuna Andley llegara a tanto!

(Sarah) [Sorprendida de lo directo de sus palabras no es ambición, William debe casarse con Eliza después de que la ha deshonrado!

(Max) [Molesto a tu hija no la ha tocado nunca William Andley. Por favor Sarah, nuestra hija a sido la comidilla de la sociedad por sus deslices con cuanto muchacho a llegado al club y tu lo sabes muy bien! Por vergüenza no hemos querido aceptarlo pero es hora de que lo hagamos! No quiero que sigas con estas tonterías o vas a lamentarlo!

(Sarah) [Furiosa si a ti no te importa a mi si! No voy a descansar hasta que Eliza se case con William Andley me entiendes?

(Max) [Serio entonces no me dejas otra opción Sarah! En vez de estar ocupada en las tonterías de tu hija espero que te ocupes desde mañana mismo en atender a los abogados!

(Sarah) [Sorprendida de que estas hablando?

(Max) [Serio mañana mismo recibirás la notificación de la demanda de divorcio que pondré esta tarde! No pienso seguir tolerando tus prepotencias y tus estupideces! Quiero el divorcio!

(Sarah) [Atónita No estarás hablando en serio Max? Tú no puedes pedirme el divorcio!

(Max) [Saliendo del estudio Creo que acabo de hacerlo Sarah!

Sarah vio salir a su esposo de la mansión, aun no podía creer que el, el sumiso y noble Max Leegan le hubiera pedido el divorcio después de tantos años de haber podido sobrellevar a su antojo todo lo que se refería a su matrimonio y sus hijo. Como era posible que ahora cuando estaba a punto de incrementar considerablemente la fortuna de los Leegan al casar a su hija con William Andley el la amenazara con el divorcio. Definitivamente esta era otra de sus tantas amenazas y pasaría como siempre cuando se calmara, para mientras debía hablar con su hija pues si William se había quejado con su esposo seguramente era por que temía a las amenazas que ella le había lanzado esa mañana. Al anochecer en la mansión Andley, en la mesa del comedor se encontraban Albert, la señora Elroy, Stear y Patty. Albert había esperado hasta casi las nueve la llegada de su esposa pero Stear le había dicho que ella no llegaría a cenar pues se había quedado en el estudio de edición trabajando y que le había mandado a decir que no la esperara despierto pues no sabia a que hora llegaría, Albert lo acepto pues sabia que era por la próxima luna de miel de Candy que el trabajo se había incrementado para su esposa pero también se sentía intranquilo por lo que sabia había sucedido esa tarde con Sarah Leegan; la misma situación se repitió a la noche siguiente, y a la siguiente hasta estar apenas a dos días de la boda, Albert había ido a buscarla esa noche pues ya eran cinco las que ella se quedaba a trabajar en la edición y luego dormía en el sillón de su oficina evitando así ir a la mansión. Albert espero dentro de la oficina de Michelle hasta casi las once cuando ella entro cargando una pila de videos que debía revisar antes de mandar a transmisión. Entro sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio sentado en la oscuridad de la oficina, al encender la lámpara de su escritorio dio un salto al descubrir al rubio viéndola fijamente. Por alguna razón ella había estado evitándolo después de la visita de Sarah Leegan, ni ella misma podía explicarse por que pero mientras ordenaba sus ideas había decidido meterse de lleno en su trabajo, su rostro denotaba cansancio y parecía que no estaba durmiendo bien por las ojeras que tenia.

(Michelle) [Pegando un salto por Dios Albert que haces aquí y a oscuras?

(Albert) [Serio parece que esta es la única forma de poder verte últimamente! No has ido a casa a dormir y por lo que veo has estado quedándote aquí[Estrujando la almohada que estaba en el sillón por que no has ido a casa?

(Michelle) [Viendo la pila de videos que había llevado tengo mucho trabajo para poder dejar ir de luna de miel a los chicos!

(Albert) [Caminando hacia ella tu sabes que eso no es del todo cierto! no has querido verme en cinco días y creo que se debe a la visita de Sarah!

(Michelle) [Seria no voy a negarte que esa mujer me molesto mucho cuando vino! Pero…

(Albert) [Poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella has comenzado a dudar! Sarah y su hija lograron plantar una duda en tu cabeza respecto a mí!

(Michelle) [Abrazándolo no es eso Albert[Dejando salir las lágrimas es que tengo tanta rabia y no puedo sacarla!

(Albert) [Aspirando el aroma de su cabello ya tome las medidas pertinentes para que esto se acabe pronto! Ellas no volverán a molestarte!

(Michelle) [Levantando el rostro para verlo esta tarde recibí algo que debes ver!

(Albert) [Viendo el papel que ella había sacado de su escritorio pero que es esto?

(Michelle) [Seria la prueba de embarazo de Eliza! Ella le pago muy buen dinero a alguien para que robara un talonario de formas del laboratorio y el numero de esa forma esta entre las robadas!

(Albert) [Viéndola como sabes todo eso?

(Michelle) [Explicando es el mismo laboratorio en que papa se hace sus chequeos cada seis meses! Un amigo es el dueño y le pedí que verificara los resultados de una amiga y me dijo que ella nunca ha sido paciente del laboratorio!

(Albert) [Confundido entonces quien lleno este formulario?

(Michelle) [Sirviendo café debió ser la estúpida de tu sobrina por que los recuentos ni siquiera están en el rango correcto!

(Albert) [Viéndola a los ojos ven conmigo a casa[Acariciándole el rostro te ves muy cansada y yo te necesito conmigo!

(Michelle) [Cerrando los ojos al sentir la caricia en su mejilla tengo que terminar con estos videos o no podre ir a probarme el vestido mañana con Eleanor!

(Albert) [Besándole el cuello si tu los editaste no necesitas revisarlos de nuevo!

(Michelle) [Alejándose de el por favor Albert, Víctor y Eliot no tardan en venir por los videos y debo revisarlos, iré a casa en cuanto termine!

(Albert) [Serio esa no era la reacción que quería provocar en ti al besarte[Viéndola fijamente estas desconfiando de mi verdad?

(Michelle) [Bajando la mirada por favor Albert, no me hagas mas preguntas!

(Albert) [Abriendo el computador del escritorio recibiste algo más verdad[Viendo las lágrimas en los ojos de ella déjame ver que fue lo que te puso así!

(Michelle) [Corriendo al baño dije que no quiero contestar más!

Albert se sentó frente al computador de su esposa y abrió el último video que había recibido hacia tres días. El rubio vagamente recordaba aquel encuentro con su ex, no podía ni ubicar la fecha en que había sido ya que ese video tenia una fecha sobrepuesta que no era real. Según el video ese encuentro había ocurrido dos días antes del viaje al que el acompañara a Candy a las audiciones de la telenovela en Miami. Albert ahora podía comprender por que su esposa no había estado llegando a dormir los últimos días, después de haber recibido ese video debía estarse sintiendo de lo peor. Albert reenvío el correo a su computador, de algún modo tenia que averiguar la dirección de donde lo habían enviado. Después de apagar el computador se quedo esperando en silencio a que su esposa saliera del baño en donde se había encerrado hacia unos minutos. Unos minutos mas tarde Michelle salió con la cara lavada y ropa limpia, al salir encontró aun a su esposo sentado tras el escritorio esperando por ella. Tomo su bolso en silencio y espero a que el ofreciera su brazo para salir rumbo a la mansión a descansar. El viaje fue largo y en silencio, al llegar a la mansión eran más de las dos de la mañana y después de tomar una ducha se metió bajo las sabanas junto a su esposo y no tardo en dormirse. Al siguiente día al despertar vio el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que eran mas de las nueve, al intentar levantarse se topo con Albert quien traía una charola con un desayuno suculento para los dos. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso la bandeja en las piernas de ella para acompañarla, necesitaban conversar y la noche anterior no habían podido hacerlo por el cansancio que el rostro de ella reflejaba.

(Albert) [Tranquilo vi el video que tenias en la memoria de tu computador! Es por eso que has estado evitándome estos días?

(Michelle) [Tomando jugo eso no tiene nada que ver[viéndolo tratando de sonreír es solo que a partir de hoy a medio día las vacaciones de los chicos comienza para que estén frescos mañana en la ceremonia y debo ver que terminen de grabar todas las escenas para cubrir las tres semana que me pidió Terry para ir a Escocia con Candy y volver!

(Albert) quieres que te crea que no te afecto ver ese video que recibiste hace tres días y del que no me habías dicho nada?

(Michelle) [tratando de bromear te refieres al video de educación sexual que recibí por e-mail?

(Albert) [serio la fecha que tiene ese video no es real! Tengo mas de ocho meses sin ver a Sharon!

(Michelle) [seria y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor[suspirando gracias por decirme como debo sentirme, yo he pasado tres días tratando de decidir como sentirme al respecto[levantándose menos mal que tu si sabe como debo sentirme!

(Albert) [tomándole la mano No quiero decirte como debes sentirte, solo quiero que sepas que desde unos meses antes de conocerte no he vuelto a pensar siquiera en nadie mas que no seas tu!

(Michelle) [acariciándole el rostro yo lo se! Pero todo esto es mas de lo que quisiera saber!

(Albert) [besándole la mano no me ocultes nada por favor! No quiero que sufras innecesariamente por toda esta locura que nos rodea!

(Michelle) [viendo el reloj tengo que cambiarme para ir a la oficina! Eleanor me recogerá a las dos para ir por los vestidos de mañana y aun tenemos que ir a ver las flores del altar[saliendo del baño corriendo recuerda que tiene que tienes que llevar la sorpresa al salón para la cosa que van a hacer los chicos y tu para ellos! Además no tienes que olvidar confirmar la reservación de los pasajes y la de la suite donde pasaran su noche de bodas antes de ir a Europa!

(Albert) [sonriendo algo mas que quieran las damas organizadoras delegarme?

(Michelle [saliendo ya cambiada recuerda que hospedaremos al Duque de Grandchester y a su familia aquí y hay que ir por ellos a las tres de la tarde!

(Albert) [deteniéndola antes de que saliera puedo al menos pedirte un beso en la frente!

(Michelle) [viendo los dulces ojos de el esto terminara pronto Albert[besándolo en los labios solo dale tiempo al tiempo!

(Albert) [sonriendo te veré en la noche?

(Michelle) [sonriendo no lo se, esta noche es la despedida de soltera de Candy en casa de Eleanor! Depende de que es lo que ella tenga organizado y recuerda que la despedida de Terry que organizaron los chicos será esta noche en casa de los Cornwell!

(Albert) [besándola sorpresivamente al menos espero verte en la fiesta mañana!

(Michelle) [sonriendo al fin si mi esposo no me acompaña, te buscare para que seas mi acompañante!

Viéndolo sonreírle de vuelta salió a toda prisa rumbo a su oficina, para el almuerzo de despedida que habían organizado los de la producción para los jóvenes novios. Eleanor estaba a las dos en punto esperando a Michelle para ir a recoger los vestidos y pasar a la iglesia y al salón a revisar los preparativos y los arreglos florales, Candy salió al salón con Patty y Annie para hacerse un tratamiento de belleza completo antes de la boda, Terry acompaño a Albert a recoger a la familia Grandchester que estaba llegando a las tres para después salir rumbo a la mansión Cornwell a celebrar la despedida de soltero de Terry, las chicas en cambio se reunieron en casa de Eleanor para la fiesta que ella había preparado para Candy, los regalos abundaban en las dos fiestas. Cerca de las once de la noche la fiesta de Eleanor termino ya que Candy necesitaba tener una buena noche de sueño antes del gran día, Terry volvió a su departamento casi a la media noche acompañado de Stear quien debía asegurarse que Terry saliera a la hora indicada para la iglesia, Anthony debía pasar por ellos pues el seria el padrino de Terry y Annie seria la madrina de Candy. Albert llego a la mansión y encontró a su esposa sentada en el estudio con Candy riendo al ver los regalos que le habían dado las chicas, que constaban de una bata de dormir totalmente transparente una bata de maternidad y un pequeño cunero para recién nacido. Al ver los tres regalos y la sonrisa en las dos chicas espero una explicación.

(Albert) [curioso que significan estos regalos?

(Michelle) [levantando la bata transparente esto será mañana!

(Candy) [levantando la bata de maternidad Esto será pasado mañana!

(Michelle) [riendo Y esto espero sea después de que termine de grabarse la telenovela!

(Albert) [sonriendo al menos te prepararon a largo plazo pequeña[suspirando desde mañana ya no podre decirte así, pequeña!

(Candy) [abrazándolo muchas gracias por todo papa Albert! Alguna vez pensaste que a tus treinta años entregarías a tu hija de veintiuno en el altar?

(Albert) [riendo te quiero mucho pequeña pecosa! Espero que mañana no llores en el altar! Recuerda que debes lucir radiante para Terry y siempre te ves mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras!

Candy comenzó a llorar al recordar la primera vez que Albert le había dicho esas mismas palabras. Los dos estuvieron abrazados, largo rato hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban solos en la biblioteca. Albert acompaño a su pequeña hasta la puerta de la que seria su habitación hasta esa noche, después de darle un beso en la frente se dirigió a su recamara y entro, Michelle estaba guardando algunos videos que había traído de la oficina esa tarde, al verla se acerco para abrazarla cuando algo le llamo la atención. Sobre el sillón había un folder grueso junto con un manojo de llaves, Albert se acerco y leyó la portada del folder.

(Albert) [tomando el folder con la mano que es esto Miky?

(Michelle) [sonriendo es nuestro regalo de bodas para los muchachos!

(Albert) [leyendo estas son las escrituras de una casa!

(Michelle) [asintiendo es la casa que esta detrás de esta[acercándose se que te duele ver que Candy se va de aquí y pensé que si comprábamos la casa de atrás podríamos unir las propiedades y tener espacio suficiente para traer caballos y tener un establo en medio en donde poder tenerlos para dar una vuelta por los jardines ya que son lo suficientemente grandes para pasear!

(Albert) [sonriendo y si ellos no quieren vivir tan cerca de nosotros?

(Michelle) [seria estas bromeando? Solo trae el caballo de Terry del club y ponlo donde el pueda montarlo a diario y veras como acepta de inmediato!

(Albert) [rodeándola por la cintura te sientes mejor que esta mañana?

(Michelle) [bajando la mirada un poco[viéndolo a los ojos si no nos dormimos pronto Candy tendrá que caminar sola hacia el altar!

(Albert) [entendiendo la indirecta vamos a dormir muñeca!

A la mañana siguiente Albert despertó al escuchar el tremendo bullicio que tenían en el pasillo Candy y todas las mujeres de la familia que no dejaban de decirle al estilista lo que querían que les hicieran en el cabello a cada una, hasta la tía Elroy estaba metida en la discusión que ya que la ocasión lo ameritaba quería cambiar de peinado, Albert volteo hacia la cama y vio a Michelle con la cabeza metida bajo la almohada intentando seguir durmiendo, no puedo mas que reír al ver que había jalado la cobija hasta taparse la cara dejando los pies descubiertos. Riendo de buena gana se acerco y tomo uno de los pies de su esposa y lo beso haciéndole cosquillas con los labios, terminando por despertarla al no aguantar la risa.

(Michelle) [riendo divertida no mas por favor! ya estoy despierta!

(Albert) [sonriendo no se supone que deberías estar afuera con el remolino de mujeres peleando por tu turno con el estilista?

(Michelle) [levantándose de un salto yo voy a ir a vestirme en casa de Eleanor en donde me espera un estilista a las diez en punto!

(Albert) [asombrado eso quiere decir que no te iras conmigo a la iglesia!

(Michelle) tu iras en el auto con Candy! Yo iré a la iglesia con Eleanor antes de que todos lleguen para ver los últimos detalles! Luego nos veremos en el salón!

(Albert) [tomándole la mano siento que cada día que pasa te quieres alejar mas de mi! Al fin Eliza logro lo que tanto quería!

(Michelle) [sintiendo el corazón encogido al escucharlo no lo digas por favor[besándolo apasionada cuando la boda termine hablaremos con mas tranquilidad! Espero que el padre de la novia tenga fuerzas para bailar con la reina de hielo esta noche!

(Albert) [sonriendo este rabo verde estará ansioso por bailar contigo!

Sonriendo la vio salir en pants y con un maletín que había dejado preparado la noche anterior en la mano. Después de medio día la iglesia estaba llena de invitados y periodistas, Candy entro del brazo de Albert luciendo el hermoso vestido de novia que había comprado en Miami, con los hombros descubiertos, mangas vaporosas y una falda confeccionada de varias capas que parecían pétalos de rosas. Llevaba puestas las alhajas de la madre de Albert que la tía Elroy le había entregado para lucir ese día como la hija de William Andley. Terry la recibió en el altar de brazos de Albert, quien después de entregarla se sentó junto a la señora Elroy ya que Michelle y Eleanor no estaban por ningún lado, las dos estaban en el fondo de la iglesia observando todo y listas para salir en cuanto la ceremonia terminara pues debían llegar antes que todos al salón, las dos habían tomado muy enserio el papel de organizadoras. Los jóvenes novios no escuchaban nada de lo que el ministro decía, la emoción era mas de lo que podían manejar como para ponerle atención al ministro, en una de las bancas en las que estaban los actores de la compañía asistentes a la boda se encontraba Susana quien había llegado a la iglesia junto a Niel quien no dejaba de cumplir con su papel de novio ficticio de la joven. Al llegar a la parte en donde el ministro pregunto si había alguien que se opusiera a la unión de los novios Niel comenzó a sudar frío cuando sintió la mano cálida de Susana tomar la suya y al voltear a ver pudo notar una dulce sonrisa en los labios de ella la cual no había visto antes, eso fue suficiente para comprender que la venganza había terminado y que la dulce muchacha le estaba dando una oportunidad para enamorarla. El ministro siguió con la ceremonia y bendijo a los novios después de escuchar sus votos eh intercambiar anillos.

(Terry) [poniendo el anillo en el dedo de Candy te amo Candice Andley!

(Candy) [colocándole el anillo a Terry Yo también te amo Terry! Por siempre!

(Terry) [acercándose a besarla y para siempre!

Los novios sellaron su amor con un beso largo mientras todos en la iglesia aplaudían emocionados al verlos. Eleanor y Michelle salieron de la iglesia secándose las lágrimas del rostro a toda prisa para llegar al salón antes que todos.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 14: **Un Encuentro con el Pasado**

Yajaira 


	14. Chapter 14

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 14**

**Un Encuentro Con El Pasado**

Este capitulo contiene escenas consideradas para publico adulto, si se siente ofendido por este tipo de lecturas por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleanor y Michelle salieron de la iglesia a prisa rumbo al salón en donde se celebraría la recepción, los medios de comunicación de la farándula fueron los primeros en llegar y colocarse en lugares estratégicos para cubrir el evento, los invitados comenzaron a llegar junto con la familia, los novios darían un par de vueltas a la manzana antes de llegar al salón, al fin después de unos momentos entraron los recién casados señores Grandchester, Albert buscaba entre los invitados a su esposa. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Eleanor vistiendo un elegante vestido en color beige con destellos discretos por todos lados y los hombros descubiertos. Conversaba con una dama que estaba seductoramente enfundada en un hermoso vestido en color celeste cielo que constaba de capas de suave tela que le delineaba hermosamente las caderas, el rubio decidió acercarse a preguntar en donde se encontraba su esposa pues no lograba verla por ningún lado, al acercarse noto una sonrisa misteriosa en Eleanor.

(Albert) [Disculpándose por la interrupción perdona Eleanor pero no puedo encontrar a mi esposa!

(Michelle) [Dándose la vuelta me buscabas?

(Albert) [Asombrado al verla vestida de celeste Michelle?

(Eleanor) [Alejándose te dije que se quedaría con la boca abierta! Permiso!

(Michelle) [Divertida viendo como la recorría con la mirada pasa algo Albert?

(Albert) [Asombrado tu vestido es celeste!

(Michelle) [Riendo es la boda de Candy y Terry, no podía venir de blanco por que es boda y de negro seria muy inapropiado! Acaso no luce bien el celeste?

(Albert) [Sonriendo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos el celeste te queda perfecto!

(Michelle) [Soltándose para dar la vuelta modelando entonces apruebas la elección?

(Albert) [Viendo que le coqueteaba eres la dama más hermosa que jamás había visto muñeca[Acercándose para que solo ella escuchara no sabes cuanto me provoca llevarte a casa en este momento!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo lamento recordarle que aun tenemos algo que hacer antes de que los novios se vayan!

(Albert) [Riendo hagamos que se vayan de una vez[Viendo que la sonrisa se había borrado del rostro de ella pasa algo Miky?

(Candy) [Viendo desde lejos Terry, creo que vamos a tener problemas en unos segundos[Señalando hacia donde estaba Albert

(Terry) [Viendo en la dirección señalada la de celeste es Miky?

(Archie) [Acercándose ya te diste cuenta Candy?

(Candy) [Asintiendo ya me di cuenta! Prepárate para lo que viene!

(Albert) [Preocupado Miky estas pálida!

(Sharon) [Acercándose a espaldas de Albert como estas William[Dándole un beso cerca de los labios al fin volvemos a vernos querido!

(Albert) [Asombrado y desconcertado frente a su esposa Sharon! Que haces aquí?

(Sharon) [Sonriendo coqueta me encontré con tu simpática sobrina en el club hace unos días y me dijo cuanto me extrañabas y que te encantaría verme; así que le pedí que me consiguiera una invitación para sorprenderte[Acercándose seductora te sorprendí?

(Albert) [Reaccionando Sharon, te presento a Michelle Andley, mi esposa!

(Sharon) [Viendo divertida a la señora Andley así que esta debe ser la hija de Michael Swanson con la que te arreglaron el compromiso! No puedo creer que te hayas casado al fin William!

(Michelle) [Respirando profundo discúlpame William, debo atender a los invitados[Viendo a la rubia con mirada burlona permiso ¨señorita¨!

(Sharon) [Divertida por que no te quedas con nosotros para que me conozcas mejor querida!

(Michelle) [Fingiendo una sonrisa conozco de usted más de lo que me gustaría! Permiso!

(Albert) [Disculpándose con tu permiso Sharon pero tengo que atender a los invitados de mi hija Candy y ayudar a mi esposa!

(Sharon) [Viendo el nerviosismo del rubio esta bien William, te veré pronto ahora que voy aquedarme una temporada en la ciudad! Tal vez podamos vernos para comer!

(Albert) [Serio lo dudo, Miky y yo tenemos una agenda muy apretada! Pero fue bueno verte de nuevo!

Michelle estaba parada cerca de Eleanor tratando de tomar aire con dificultad, sonreía tratando de disimular que estaba a punto de colapsar de furia o por falta de aire. Michael se acerco a felicitar a las dos damas responsables de todos los arreglos de la boda, todo les había quedado increíble y los reporteros no dejaban de comentarlo. Conversaban animados cuando se dejo escuchar la melodía para que los novios abrieran el baile, pronto se le unió el Duque con su esposa y Michael Swanson reacciono de inmediato para no dejar a Eleanor sin bailar, y muy caballeroso le ofreció el brazo y bailo con ella. Albert pasó el brazo por la cintura de Michelle empujándola suavemente hasta la mitad del salón para bailar con ella junto con los otros suegros. La fiesta estaba en lo mejor cuando Anthony se dio cuenta que Terry hablaba demasiado al oído de Candy y se apresuro a advertirles a todos que la huida de los novios no tardaba, Michelle y Eleanor corrieron a entretenerlos mientras los jóvenes Andley se preparaban para la sorpresa que le darían a los recién casados. Cada vez que Terry intentaba jalar a Candy lejos de las dos damas una de ellas se ponía en el camino, ayudadas por el padre de Michelle y las chicas que no dejaban de sonreír divertidas.

(Terry) [Serio creo que ya es hora de que Candy y yo nos retiremos, verdad pecosa?

(Candy) [Viendo para todos lados pero no quiero irme sin despedirme de Albert y los chicos!

(Eleanor) [Apenada pero ellos tuvieron que salir y no sabemos cuanto tardan en volver!

(Terry) [Serio pero a donde pudieron haber ido?

(Michelle) [Preocupada sacaron disimuladamente a un reportero que comenzó a hacer preguntas incomodas[Viendo a Patty y Elizabeth haciendo señas creo que mejor se van y mañana les hablas antes de tomar el avión!

Los novios salieron del salón hacia donde los esperaba la limosina cuando la música del salón se apago y a un costado de afuera del salón se dejo escuchar una vieja tonada escocesa los cuatro jóvenes Andley le regalaban a Candy una tonada que le hiciera recordar lo importante que ella y su esposo eran para ellos, los cuatro vestían a la usanza escocesa. Candy se quedo parada del brazo de Terry escuchando a sus cuatro caballeros regalarle aquella tonada. Terry sonreía mientras la abrazaba y secaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que ella dejaba caer mientras sonreía. Al terminar de tocar los cuatro se acercaron a los novios y después de dar la mano a Terry y un beso en la frente de Candy cada uno le entrego una dulce Candy que Anthony se había encargado de cultivar y mantener con vida para la ocasión a pesar del crudo invierno. Los novios subieron a la limosina y salieron rumbo al hotel plaza en donde pasarían la noche antes de partir a escocía. La fiesta siguió adelante, los jóvenes Andley pasaron el resto de la fiesta con sus trajes de gala, Michelle veía de reojo las piernas de Albert, le parecía extrañamente atractivo con la falda del kilt. Sharon veía divertida las miradas que los dos jóvenes se lanzaban desde lejos. Antes de salir del salón, decidió despedirse de su viejo compañero. Sonriendo se acerco a el y después de despedirse paso rosándole la cadera con una mano y fue a despedirse de Michelle, quien al ver aquella despedida había desviado la mirada.

(Sharon) [Acercándose bueno querida, creo que no me queda nada más que hacer aquí! Espero que sepa apreciar a William ahora que se caso con el[Juguetona o es que acaso el matrimonio de ustedes es solo de palabra?

(Michelle) [Seria a que se refiere?

(Sharon) [Divertida a que seria un gran desperdicio que su matrimonio con un hombre como William fuera solo de papel[Viéndolo de lejos Podría darle ideas a cualquier mujer que quiera atender a sus necesidades!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo cualquier mujer como usted?

(Sharon) [Viendo el reto es posible! A veces una mujer puede llegar a extrañar lo que conoce muy bien!

(Michelle) [Riendo entonces usted debe extrañar muchísimo a la mitad de los invitados!

(Albert) [Acercándose al verlas conversar Miky mi amor, ven a bailar conmigo!

(Michelle) [Tomando la mano del rubio que le vaya bien señorita! Fue un gusto tenerla con nosotros!

(Albert) [Al tenerla a media pista de baile te encuentras bien?

(Michelle) [Viendo que la rubia aun los veía estaría mejor si me abrazas más fuerte!

(Albert) [Cerrando mas el abrazo y si me dieran ganas de besarte al sentirte tan cerca?

(Michelle) [Viendo la oportunidad que rubia lo viera a el besarla en este momento te aceptaría ese beso si es como el de esta mañana!

(Albert) [Acercándose y besándola será mucho mejor!

La rubia vio la acción que su ex había tenido con su esposa y decidió mejor retirarse ante la mirada divertida de los sobrinos del rubio a los que nunca les había caído nada bien la joven ambiciosa. Todos los invitados se fueron retirando de la fiesta, la señora Elroy se encargo de llevar al Duque y a su familia de regreso a la mansión, los sobrinos de Albert se retiraron también y el padre de Michelle se ofreció muy amablemente a acompañar a Eleanor a casa. Michelle y Albert estaban sentados en una de las mesas del salón viendo todo el desorden que había quedado después de la fiesta, los dos se veían agotados por todo el alboroto que habían tenido el ultimo mes. La limosina llego al hotel Plaza cerca de la media noche y los novios habían sido conducidos bajo la mirada picara de algunos empleados del hotel que no se perdían la telenovela y los habían reconocido, al ver a Candy vestida de novia nadie se atrevió a acercarse a pedirles autógrafos pues sabían que ellos iban a pasar su noche de bodas en ese hotel. El botones no pudo hacer mas que reprimir una risita al ver como el actor levantaba en brazos a su esposa para entrar a la suite, después de verlos entrar no espero la acostumbrada propina si no que salió de inmediato dejando a los novios a solas. Terry veía divertido como Candy se sonrojaba al verse a solas con el, como si fuera la primera vez que pasarían la noche juntos.

(Terry) [Sonriendo al ver las mejillas de ella tomar un rubor mas fuerte nerviosa señora Grandchester?

(Candy) [Sonriendo No, es solo que aun no puedo creer que al fin sea tu esposa[Abrazándolo me parece increíble estar aquí contigo como tu esposa!

(Terry) [Besándola esto debió haber pasado hace un año Candy[Tratando de hacerla reír De ahora en adelante ya no tendré que dejarte ir de madrugada a casa de Albert, ahora ya eres toda mía!

(Candy) [Riendo, al verlo tan apasionado la boda estuvo muy bonita, Eleanor y Michelle no dejaban de dar vueltas como locas durante toda la semana!

(Terry) [Riendo creo que nuestras suegras disfrutaron más la fiesta que nadie!

(Candy) [Rosando los labios de el con los suyos ahora nos toca a nosotros disfrutar el resto de la noche!

(Terry) [Sonriendo que lado de la cama prefieres?

(Candy) [Pensativa el medio!

(Terry) [Llevándola en brazos que casualidad, yo también!

(Candy) [Suspirando resignada tendremos que compartir entonces!

Terry la llevo junto a la cama y comenzó a besarla suavemente, recorriendo cada una de sus pecas con sus labios, lentamente bajo por su cuello hasta encontrar la comisura entre el cuello y el hombro, dio un pequeño mordisco haciéndola suspirar ante la sensación. Con sus manos comenzó a deslizar el vestido hacia abajo dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su cadera, dejo caer el vestido dejándola frente a el con una diminuta prenda intima. Ella se agacho buscando los labios de el obligándolo a ponerse de pie mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar la camisa para luego introducirse y acariciar su pecho desnudo haciendo que el saco y la camisa se deslizaran rápidamente de su cuerpo, lo sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de ella dirigirse al cierre del pantalón y comenzar a bajarlo, esto lo hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar mientras ella con sus labios le hacia cosquillas en el cuello. Pronto los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones, ella se metió a la cama jalando la mano de el hasta estar los dos acostados uno al lado del otro, Candy entrelazo una mano en el sedoso cabello de el mientras con la otra lo jalaba hacia ella mientras el la besaba rodeándola con sus brazos, ella sintió como el comenzaba a besarla de nuevo como lo había echo cuando estaban de pie, sintió cuando el tomo uno de sus pies y comenzó a besar cada uno de sus dedos, luego comenzó a subir lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna haciéndola sentir un escalofrío al sentirlo acariciarla de aquella forma, nunca antes el se había atrevido a hacerla suya de esa forma tan distinta a las otras veces, Candy comenzó a estremecerse mientras sentía como el besaba lo mas intimo de su cuerpo. Al escucharla suplicar Terry subió hasta apresar sus labios con su boca mientras se colocaba sobre ella, sintió como ella subió una de sus piernas para presionarlo contra su pelvis, con cuidado como si fuera la primera ves el comenzó a entrar en ella haciéndola estremecer mientras sentía los movimientos que el comenzaba dentro de su cuerpo. Ella acariciaba su cabello mientras lo besaba apasionada y seguía el ritmo de el con la cadera, con las piernas lo obligaba a pegarse mas a ella haciendo los movimientos de el mas profundos cada vez. El comenzó a sentir como un fuego subía desde su entrepierna hasta su garganta lanzando un gemido agudo al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacia, los dos habían llegado a la cima al mismo tiempo y parecía que sus cuerpos y sus almas se habían conectado como nunca antes, sus movimientos no cesaban mientras sentían sus cuerpos comenzar a convulsionar ante el torrente de pasión que estaban sintiendo, en una arranque Candy lo hizo girar quedando ella sobre el siguiendo con el ritmo que el había iniciado, los verdes ojos de la rubia estaban clavados en los oscurecidos ojos de su joven esposo haciéndolo sonreír ante la pasión que ella le demostraba con cada movimiento que hacia sobre el. Lentamente el se sentó sintiéndose aun dentro de ella quien no dejaba de moverse sentada a horcajadas sobre el, quien comenzó a besar y acariciar sus senos mientras ella seguía lanzando leves gemidos al sentirlo aun excitado dentro de ella, el la hizo caer sobre la cama quedando como al principio, hicieron el amor apasionadamente como si nunca antes se hubieran conocido en la intimidad. La mañana los sorprendió abrazados durmiendo profundamente después de haberse amado por primera vez como marido y mujer. Cerca de las once escucharon tocar a la puerta de la suite, Terry acababa de salir de la tina dejando a Candy poniéndose una bata para ir a ver quien tocaba con tanta insistencia. Al abrir se toparon con Michelle quien se veía molesta.

(Terry) [Sorprendido que haces aquí Miky? Se supone que nos iremos de vacaciones de luna de miel!

(Michelle) [Seria en el avión de las diez de la mañana! El cual salió hace una hora!

(Candy) [Acercándose perdimos el vuelo?

(Terry) [Sonriendo te dije que me dejaras dormir pecosa! Pero no, tú querías celebrar la boda y me desvelaste!

(Candy) [Riendo sonrojada al ver la sonrisa de Michelle pues yo no escuche que se quejara usted señor Grandchester!

(Michelle) [Viéndolos divertida el avión de la compañía los llevara hasta escocía, Albert esta abajo esperando en el auto, los acompañaremos hasta el hangar[Alejándose por cierto Terry, la bata te queda chica!

Candy se vio y se dio cuenta que la bata que Candy traía era la suya y el traía la de ella, después de reír de buena gana los dos corrieron a cambiarse y tratar de comer algo de lo que les habían dejado de desayuno, momentos después bajaron a la recepción en donde Albert los esperaba mientras Michelle estaba afuera con el auto encendido esperando. El ascensor se abrió descubriendo a la pareja que venia dando autógrafos a los empleados que no habían querido molestarlos la noche anterior pero que no querían perder la oportunidad de felicitarlos y pedirles un autógrafo. Albert los ayudo a salir a prisa, en cuanto estuvieron afuera vieron el auto negro al que Terry apodaba el animal, esperando para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Al llegar al hangar en donde estaba el avión de Swanson P. Terry y su esposa subieron después de despedirse de sus amigos, el avión no tardo en tomar la pista y salir rumbo a Escocía. Albert tomo la mano de su esposa para ayudarle a subir al auto de nuevo.

(Albert) [Entrando al auto bueno muñeca, ahora si podremos tener tiempo para hablar!

(Michelle) [Viéndolo quieres ir a tomar un café?

(Albert) [Sonriendo vamos a tu departamento?

(Michelle) [Seria no, a mi departamento no[Viendo la cara de su esposo cada vez que dices que quieres ir a mi departamento terminamos en la cama y no hablamos de nada!

(Albert) [Acariciándole la mano tan malo seria eso? Dudas tanto de mí que no has querido estar conmigo desde hace tiempo?

(Michelle) [Seria tú sabes que te amo Albert, pero tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar!

(Albert) [Acariciándole la mejilla que es lo que quieres que aclaremos?

(Michelle) [Respirando profundo extrañas a Sharon?

(Albert) [Suspirando Tanto como a un dolor de muelas!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo yo creo que ella aun quiere tener algo contigo! Anoche me lo insinúo!

(Albert) [Tomándola por sorpresa besándola yo con quien quiero tener algo es contigo! Con nadie más!

(Michelle) [Encendiendo el auto te invito a comer!

(Albert) [Suspirando esta bien, vamos a un lugar discreto a conversar!

(Michelle) [Manejando que vas a cocinar?

(Albert) [Sonriendo detente en la otra cuadra, voy a comprar la comida!

(Michelle) [Pasando de largo donde el le había indicado la verdad es que no tengo hambre! Mejor vamos a conversar y luego comeremos algo!

(Albert) [Viéndola serio esta bien!

Los dos llegaron al departamento de Michelle, y al entrar ella vio que todo estaba como lo había dejado, la muchacha de limpieza seguía haciendo su trabajo como siempre manteniendo el lugar impecable. Los dos se quitaron el abrigo y se sentaron en la sala a conversar, Michelle quería saber todo lo que el quisiera contarle de su relación con la desagradable mujer que habían visto en la recepción. Albert decidió que no era momento para ocultar nada que pudiera perjudicarles después y le conto desde el momento de conocerla hasta el momento de dejarla, Michelle sentía el corazón salírsele por la boca con cada revelación que le hacia el rubio lo único que le daba consuelo era la poca importancia que ponía el rubio cada vez que decía el nombre de la mujer esa.

(Albert) [Tomándole la mano yo nunca sentí por ella ni la más mínima parte de lo que siento por ti mi amor! Si le dije lo del compromiso que tenia contigo fue por que no nos conocíamos y yo no me imaginaba que me iba a enamorar de ti después de todos los comentarios que había escuchado!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo creo que me esmere mucho en crear una imagen dura y fría ante todos verdad?

(Albert) [Rodeándola con sus brazos pero yo si te conozco y me encantas, amo cada locura que haces, amo cada gesto que haces aun cuando los haces por estar disgustada!

(Michelle) [Besándolo te amo tanto Albert! No sabes cuanto me cuesta permanecer indiferente cuando te me acercas[Hundiendo la cara en el cuello de el no sabes cuanto me duelen esas imágenes de la computadora!

(Albert) [Sintiendo sus lagrimas en su cuello no llores muñeca, escúchame[Tomándole el rostro entre sus manos no hay nadie, nadie más en ningún lugar con quien yo quiera hacer el amor más que contigo, mi esposa! Me case contigo para toda la vida y no voy a perderte por los caprichos de ninguna niña estúpida como Eliza o una mujerzuela como Sharon[Besándola nunca lo olvides!

(Michelle) [Rodeándole el cuello para acercarlo más a ella te he extrañado tanto!

(Albert) [Empujándola hasta quedar sobre ella en el sillón no desconfíes más mi amor! Tú eres la única[Comenzando a abrirle la blusa te amo!

(Michelle) [Suspirando Albert espera!

(Albert) [Confundido pues veía los ojos de ella oscurecidos como los suyos que pasa[Con la respiración entrecortada no quieres que siga?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo al verlo así aquí no cabemos! Vamos arriba!

(Albert) [Levantándola en brazos dirigiéndose arriba tienes razón! No podemos estar incómodos!

Al llegar a la habitación el la coloco sobre la cama quedando sobre ella, sintió como las manos de ella comenzaban a jalar el suéter y la playera que llevaba puestos para sacarlos por arriba de su cabeza y dejar su pecho desnudo pegado a ella, el comenzó a sacarle el pantalón de lona que ella llevaba puesto junto con las botas de invierno. Al dejarla frente a el en todo su esplendor Albert vio encantado cuando ella se sentaba y comenzaba a desabotonar el pantalón de el haciéndolo resbalar hasta el suelo donde el lo aventó a un lado con el pie, el volvió a caer sobre ella besándola apasionado. Tenían casi un mes de no estar juntos a causa de tantas intrigas de Eliza y Sarah. Tiernamente el comenzó a explorarla haciéndola temblar con cada caricia que le daba, la besaba en los labios con deseos de llenarla de pasión con cada beso, exploraba con la lengua cada rincón de su boca mientras con una mano levantaba una de las piernas de ella colocándola sobre su cadera para tener al fin el acceso a donde mas deseaba entrar, pudo sentir como ella arqueaba la espalda al sentirlo dentro de ella una vez mas lanzando un gemido agudo de placer al sentirlo nuevamente amándola. El comenzó a moverse vigorosamente dentro de ella haciéndola convulsionar con cada movimiento que hacia sobre ella. Michelle lo apretaba contra ella con ambas piernas pidiéndole mas con cada movimiento que hacia para acoplarse al ritmo que el tenia. El se movía cada vez con mas fuerza, quería quitar de ella cualquier duda que tuviera de su amor, quería llenarla de todo lo que el sentía por ella provocando con cada embate que ella lanzara gemidos ahogados de pasión mientras levemente lo hacia temblar al sentir las uñas de ella pasar por toda su espalda, ella pudo sentir como el se estaba vertiendo dentro de ella al llegar juntos a la cima de la sexualidad que los envolvía y los dejaba flotando mientras el aun seguía amándola apasionado, sintiendo la entrega que ella le daba en ese momento. Pudo sentir como ella comenzaba a bajar una de sus piernas de la cadera de el, mientras respiraba agitada aun, lentamente el se acomodo junto a ella apretándola con ambos brazos contra su pecho. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de su esposa en su cuello, ella tenía el rostro pegado a su cuello aun tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

(Albert) [Dándole un beso en la frene te amo Michelle!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo Te lo dije!

(Albert) [Curioso que fue lo que me dijiste?

(Michelle) [Levantando la cara para verlo cada vez que venimos acabamos en la cama!

(Albert) [Besándola y eso es malo?

(Michelle) [Suspirando Hasta ahora no[Viéndolo Te amo!

(Albert) [Pegando su frente a la de ella no vuelvas a llamarme William! Me duele cuando tú me llamas así!

(Michelle) [Besándolo también te duele cuando te digo William cuando me haces tuya?

(Albert) [Pensativo solo me llamas Albert cuando estamos juntos[Viendo la sonrisa de su esposa nunca me has llamado William, solo cuando estas molesta!

(Michelle) [Poniéndose sobre el dame solo unos minutos y gritare tu nombre completo!

(Albert) [Sintiendo los labios de ella en su cuello ten compasión!!!!

Esta vez fue ella la que comenzó las caricias haciéndolo suspirar al sentir como pasaba las uñas suavemente sobre su pecho mientras lo besaba apasionada. Hasta ese momento pudo notar lo mucho que el le había echo falta a ella también aunque ella no se lo dijera con palabras se lo estaba demostrando con sus actos. Sintió como dulcemente ella le hacia el amor a el de una forma cálida y lenta. El sentía un calor que lo ahogaba al sentirla acariciarlo de la forma que lo estaba haciendo, ella se dejo caer a su lado invitándolo a cambiar lugares, el comenzó a amarla una vez mas mientras ella lo abrazaba gimiendo su nombre en susurros al oído. Sintió como se le erizaba la piel al escucharla decir todo su nombre de aquella forma hasta que al final lo grito con todas sus fuerzas con pasión mientras el se dejaba caer a su lado completamente cansado. Los dos se acurrucaron en la cama y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Cerca de las nueve de la noche el teléfono de Michelle comenzó a sonar insistentemente, al abrir los ojos y comenzar a buscarlo se dio cuenta que su pantalón estaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación y en el bolsillo seguía sonando el celular. Jalando la colcha de los pies de la cama se envolvió en ella y corrió a contestar, era el capitán del avión quien necesitaba instrucciones pues no sabia si debía regresar de inmediato o debía esperar mas tiempo en Escocía, después de darle un par de días libres para que conociera el lugar Michelle vio hacia la cama en donde Albert la veía sonriente.

(Michelle) [Sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a el la tía Elroy debe estar muriéndose de nervios de no saber nada de nosotros!

(Albert) [Sin tomarle importancia me estoy muriendo de hambre señora y usted no me dejo traer comida!

(Michelle) [Besándolo si vas a la cocina encontraras la despensa llena!

(Albert) [Sorprendido pero tu ya no vives aquí! Como es que tienes la despensa llena!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo tengo un trato con la chica de la limpieza, ella se encarga de llenar mi despensa cada semana y se lleva a su casa lo que yo no toque! Es una forma de ayudarle sin ofenderla! Así también me aseguro de mantener comida fresca para emergencias!

(Albert) [Levantándose quieres comer algo?

(Michelle) [Viendo el reloj porque no comemos un par de manzanas en el camino y vamos a comer con la señora Elroy y el Duque y su familia!

(Albert) [Sonriendo no te dije? Esta mañana la tía salió rumbo a Londres con ellos pues la invitaron a pasar unas semanas en su palacio!

(Michelle) [Seria eso quiere decir que esta Patty solita en la mansión por que Stear esta trabajando, la llamare y la invitare a cenar.

(Albert) [Resignado esta bien, ya entendí! Quieres irte a casa!

(Michelle) [Abrazándolo vamos a cenar fuera con los chicos ahora que solo estamos los cuatro! Mañana es sábado y podremos dormir hasta tarde!

(Albert) [Besándola esta bien! Vamos a cenar con los chicos!

En la villa de Escocía Candy y Terry entraban al salón en donde años atrás habían estado sentados frente a la chimenea, todo parecía estar igual que cuando habían estado allí. Terry la llevo a la habitación en donde dormirían, después de acomodarse al fin pudieron acostarse y simplemente descansar, el viaje en avión privado era muy largo y después de la noche que habían pasado lo único que querían era dormir. A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó muy de mañana, salió de la habitación y busco la cocina en donde encontró a la señora Marshall quien preparaba el desayuno para los dos jóvenes. Al ver a la joven señora la reconoció, la había conocido durante las vacaciones que el joven Terrence había pasado en ese lugar. Esta joven era la misma que había ayudado a su hijo con la oveja que se perdiera de la propiedad, y quien había ayudado al joven muchacho a reconciliarse finalmente con su madre la hermosa actriz Americana. Después de saludarse y conversar un rato Candy subió las escaleras con la charola del desayuno, al entrar encontró a su esposo terminando de vestirse, los dos desayunaron en la habitación y después salieron a dar una vuelta a caballo, llegaron hasta el lago y dieron un paseo en lancha. Al anochecer regresaron a la villa y encontraron la cena colocada en una pequeña mesa frente a la ventana mientras la chimenea calentaba la habitación. Después de cenar Terry levanto a Candy en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, en donde pasaron una hermosa noche amándose a la luz de las velas, después de dos semanas Candy y Terry decidieron irse de la villa a dar una vuelta y pasar unos días en Francia, llamaron a Albert para contarle sus planes y se enteraron que Michelle había dejado el avión a su disposición, no tendrían que tomar ningún vuelo comercial para ir a donde quisieran. En Nueva York después de dos semanas parecía que al fin el matrimonio Andley había logrado tener un respiro pues los ataques de Eliza que antes eran frecuentes habían desaparecido totalmente después de que Sarah Leegan recibiera en su casa al abogado del señor Leegan con la notificación de la demanda de divorcio que había puesto Max en contra de su esposa Sarah, esta y Eliza se habían quedado totalmente asombradas al ver que por primera vez Max no daría vuelta atrás en su decisión de terminar con el matrimonio que había sostenido con su esposa por casi veintidós años. Sarah había dejado a Eliza en la mansión y se había retirado muy consternada a su casa en Lakewood, necesitaba pensar cual seria el siguiente paso para evitar que Max se divorciara de ella, a pesar de ser una mujer manipuladora amaba al padre de sus hijos mas de lo que jamás había admitido frente a nadie. Eliza por su parte había decidido bajar la guardia un poco para darle a Albert tiempo de respirar mientras ella y Pat su amante y cómplice encontraban algo mas efectivo para separarlo de su esposa, el traer a Sharon no había funcionado pues como cualquier mujer de mundo como ella sabia admitir cuando retirarse y después de un par de fallidos intentos por hacer que William volviera a caer rendido ante ella había decidido mejor retirarse a buscar la compañía de otro de sus amantes. Albert había logrado al fin tomar su antigua rutina de trabajo tratando de pasar la mayor parte de tiempo libre con Michelle lo cual les costaba un poco debido a que muchas veces sus horarios no concordaban del todo y debían conformarse con hablarse por teléfono en vez de salir a comer juntos y por las noches a veces el tenia que dormirse antes de verla llegar o ella llegaba a media tarde y le tocaba esperar a que las juntas de su esposo terminaran muy tarde en la noche. A pesar de todo parecía que los dos disfrutaban al máximo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, Patty y Michelle dedicaban algún tiempo a organizar la boda de la muchacha con Stear, a veces contaban con la ayuda de Annie quien debido a su estado de embarazo algo avanzado no salía mucho de casa, Elizabeth y Anthony estaban encargándose de algunos detalles para la boda en la iglesia mientras Archie se había tomado un poco de tiempo para enviar las invitaciones por su hermano. Albert llego a la oficina de Swanson a ver a su esposa, quería sorprenderla presentándose con un hermoso arreglo de rosas, al llegar a la puerta, esta estaba abierta y dentro Michelle parecía no haber notado la presencia de su esposo en la puerta mientras revisaba algunos libretos que ya estaban listos para el regreso de sus actores principales, mientras leía y subrayaba algunos párrafos que debían quitar o cambiar comía lo que parecía ser un plato de helado de chocolate con jarabe de fresa y otras cuantas cosas encima. Al escuchar un pequeño ruido en la puerta levanto la mirada para encontrar a Albert quien parecía divertirse al verla comer golosinas antes del almuerzo.

(Michelle) [Soltando la cuchara hola Albert!

(Albert) [Entrando sonriendo ante el plato de helado venia a ver si querías ir a comer conmigo pero veo que ya estas en el postre[Probando el helado pensé que nunca comías mientras trabajabas para no manchar el material!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo me lo trajo Alice, dice que estoy un poco pálida y que necesito azúcar!

(Albert) [Viéndola yo creo que lo que necesitas es descansar[Comiendo un poco mas tal vez podríamos ir a comer algo salado[Comenzando a sentir nausea o tal vez a tomar aire!

(Michelle) [Viéndolo correr al baño te sientes bien Albert[Viéndolo vomitar que paso Albert? Estas enfermo?

(Albert) [Tomando un poco de agua No se, de repente fue como si el estomago me diera un vuelco y sentí nausea!

(Michelle) [Viendo el helado tal vez te trágate una nuez sin darte cuenta y por eso te dio nausea[Ayudándole te sientes bien?

(Albert) [Algo palidecido creo que necesito descansar!

(Michelle) [Jalando su abrigo dejaremos mi auto aquí y te llevare a casa para que te recuestes!

(Albert) [Sonriendo no hace falta ya se me paso! Mejor vamos a comer algo por que me muero de hambre[Buscando en la gaveta donde ella tenía algunos objetos para emergencias tienes algún cepillo nuevo que pueda usar?

(Michelle) [Sacando un estuche nuevo aquí tienes[Viéndolo lavarse los dientes no se como puedes pensar en comer después de que se te revolvió el estomago!

(Albert) [Volteándose estaba en mi oficina y no podía dejar de pensar lo rico que seria ir contigo a comer cordero! No se por que tengo un hambre feroz y quiero que salgamos juntos a comer!

(Michelle) [Tomándolo de la mano esta bien, pero yo manejo hasta estar segura que ya no tienes nausea porque te puedes marear!

Mientras almorzaban ella veía asombrada como su esposo devoraba con gusto el plato de cordero que les habían puesto en medio de la mesa, al salir del restaurante Albert la dejo de nuevo en la oficina y salió de vuelta a trabajar. Dentro de dos días mas Candy y Terry estarían de vuelta, George se había echo cargo de los cambios que Albert le había pedido para unir los jardines de las mansiones y en el centro estaba ya terminado el establo, solo faltaba trasladar los caballos desde el club, eso quedaría echo al día siguiente antes de la llegada de los Grandchester, Michelle no quería darle oportunidad a Terry de negarse a recibir el regalo que les tenían. Esa noche Albert estuvo un poco inquieto, no sabía por que pero se sentía intranquilo. Michelle entro un poco después de que el llegara y al verla el corrió a recibirla, parecía contrariada. Albert la sentó en la cama y espero a que ella le contara.

(Michelle) [Pálida acabo de ver algo que no imagine!

(Albert) [Acariciándole el rostro que fue lo que te puso así de pálida? De donde vienes?

(Michelle) [Viéndolo vengo de casa de papa! Yo quise ir a invitarlo a cenar y lo encontré en la sala con Eleanor!

(Albert) [Sonriendo y como esta Eleanor?

(Michelle) [Ida besando a mi padre!

(Albert) [Sorprendido que? Eleanor y tu padre están saliendo?

(Michelle) no lo se! No me anime a interrumpirlos! No creo que se hayan dado cuenta siquiera que los vi!

(Dorothy) [Tocando a la puerta señor William, el señor Swanson y la señora Baker los buscan!

(Albert) [Abriendo dígales que ahora vamos[Viendo a su esposa creo que si te vieron mi amor[Ofreciéndole la mano vamos a recibirlos!

Los dos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, al llegar a la sala vieron que ellos estaban sentados en el sillón, de inmediato regresaron a su mente las imágenes que hacia apenas una hora había visto en la mansión de su padre, el rodeando a Eleanor con sus brazos y dándole un beso de los que solo a su madre lo había visto darle cuando ella vivía. Al verlos entrar Michael y Eleanor se pusieron de pie lo mas lejos el uno del otro para disimular, no sabían que tanto había visto la hija de el.

(Albert) [Sonriendo buenas noches, que gusto verlos!

(Michael) [Dándole la mano buenas noches Albert! Solo veníamos a saludarlos y a conversar!

(Albert) [Sonriendo es bueno recibirlos siempre suegro! Que tal Eleanor, como has estado?

(Eleanor) [Viendo nerviosa esperando una reacción de Michelle bien, queríamos ver como estaba Michelle!

(Michelle) [Seria estoy bien gracias!

(Michael) [Directo el mayordomo me dijo que estuviste en la casa hace un rato y creo que debemos hablar hija!

(Albert) [Viendo a su esposa caer desmayada Que pasa Michelle?

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 15: **Una Nueva Treta**

Yajaira 


	15. Chapter 15

**Conveniencias **

**Capitulo 15 **

**Una Nueva Treta**

Albert la levanto en brazos y la coloco sobre el sillón bajo la mirada atenta de su padre y Eleanor, después de un rato Albert logro al fin que su esposa reaccionara. Eleanor estaba realmente preocupada, en su mirada se podía notar que se sentía culpable, al abrir los ojos y ver la mirada de Eleanor algo cálido le lleno el pecho a Michelle, sabia que lo que dijera en ese momento heriría a su padre si no tenia cuidado y podría terminar la hermosa amistad que siempre había tenido con Eleanor.

(Eleanor) [Preocupada te sientes bien querida?

(Michelle) [Sentándose si, estoy bien! Es solo que no he comido bien últimamente y se me bajo el azúcar esta tarde!

(Albert) [Ayudándola es cierto, Alice tuvo que darle helado con jarabe para poder devolverle el color!

(Michael) [Preocupado realmente te vez un poco pálida querida!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo es que tuve algunos problemas en la oficina, precisamente iba a tu casa a invitarte a comer cuando recibí una llamada de Víctor y ya no pude entrar!

(Michael) [Viendo a Eleanor entonces no entraste a la casa?

(Michelle) [Negando solo llegue a la puerta cuando Víctor me aviso que una de las cintas se arruino, cuando iba a regresar al estudio recordé las copias de seguridad y lo llame para decirle en donde estaban pero me sentí mal y vine a casa! Por que? Hay algún problemas en tu casa papa? Te ves un poco nervioso!

(Eleanor) [Sonriendo creo que será mejor que nos retiremos Michael, el rostro de Miky se ve un poco pálido será mejor que la dejemos descansar!

(Albert) [Sonriendo ya que están aquí, porque no se quedan a cenar?

(Michelle) [Poniéndose de pie claro, por que no nos acompañan?

(Eleanor) [Respirando profundo no se que opine Michael!

(Michael) [Sereno creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día Albert! No me gusta ver como esta mi hija! Se ve muy pálida!

(Albert) [Sintiéndola caer en sus brazos de nuevo creo que será mejor que la lleve a la cama para que descanse!

Eleanor y Michael salieron de la mansión después de ver a Albert llevar a su esposa a la habitación para recostarla en la cama. Al parecer la impresión del beso entre Eleanor y su padre le había afectado bastante, Albert la arropo y la dejo dormir el resto de la noche, tal vez eso le ayudaría a reponerse bien después de la impresión. A la mañana siguiente los caballos llegaron del club, todo parecía estar quedando muy bien según lo planeado solo faltaba esperar a que Candy y Terry regresaran. Michelle volvió a casa esa tarde para revisar que todo estuviera listo para la llegada de los Grandchester, la prensa estaba ansiosa por recibirlos en el aeropuerto. Esa noche se reunieron todos en la mansión Andley para ponerse de acuerdo con la bienvenida que les darían al día siguiente. Albert vio a Annie después de la boda no había visto que tanto llevaba avanzado su embarazo, se acerco a ella sonriendo al ver lo abultado que estaba su estomago ahora pues antes no se le notaba. Michelle lo vio divertida como Albert conversaba con los Cornwell mientras veía disimuladamente el vientre de Annie. El ya le había comentado lo mucho que deseaba ser padre, pero ahora parecía haberse enternecido ante la pelinegra. La noche paso volando y pronto estaba Michelle en el hangar del avión privado de Swanson P. junto con la prensa y su esposo. El avión llego al hangar y después de dar una pequeña conferencia pudieron salir en la limosina de los Andley rumbo a la mansión de los Grandchester en donde estaban todos esperando. Al pasar de largo por la mansión Andley Terry vio a sus suegros curioso.

(Terry) A donde vamos?

(Albert) [Tomando la mano de su esposa Detén el auto un momento George[Viendo a la pareja muchachos, Miky y yo quisiéramos que ustedes aceptaran el regalo que tenemos para ustedes, tal vez no sea lo que esperaban pero a nosotros nos gustaría compartir esto con ustedes. [Abriendo la puerta para bajar espero que acepten!

(Candy) [Curiosa al ver una puerta en el paredón que antes estaba cerrado que hace esta puerta aquí Albert?

(Albert) [Tomando la mano de Michelle por favor acompáñennos!

(Terry) [Llevando del brazo a Candy Esa construcción esta detrás de la mansión Andley, cuando la hicieron?

(Albert) [Abriendo la puerta de la caballeriza entren por favor!

Al entrar Terry se quedo con la boca abierta al reconocer su caballo Hamlet que era el primero que estaba a la vista. Luego seguido por Sultán el caballo de Albert, la yegua de Miky Alassë Sérego y una hermosa yegua blanca para Candy llamada Alpina.

(Terry) [Acariciando a su caballo que haces aquí Hamlet?

(Michelle) [Acercándose aquí es donde vive ahora!

(Candy) [Sorprendida pero por que trajeron caballos a la mansión? Aquí no hay espacio para que puedan correr!

(Albert) [Entregándoles el sobre que llevaba esto es para ustedes Terry!

(Terry) [Viendo de que se trataba esta dirección es de la mansión que esta detrás de la tuya Albert!

(Michelle) [Seria nos tomamos la libertad de botar el muro que dividía las propiedades y traer los caballos para compartir el terreno!

(Candy) [Viendo a Terry que dices Terry, aceptamos?

(Terry) [Serio No se pecosa, eso de vivir cerca de los suegros es un fastidio, mas cuando tu suegra es una vieja fría y antipática y tu suegro es un rabo verde!

(Albert) [Serio vamos chicos, no me hare mas joven aquí parado esperando su respuesta!

(Terry) [Dándole la mano a Albert muchas gracias muchachos, Candy y yo aceptamos con mucho agrado el regalo!

(Michelle) [Sacando el manojo de llaves de su bolso entonces creo que estos son de ustedes, y será mejor que nos apuremos que todos los chicos nos esperan para la fiesta de bienvenida!

Salieron de la caballeriza y se dirigieron a la nueva mansión Grandchester en donde estaban todos esperando con un suculento almuerzo a los recién llegados. La reunión fue muy divertida, Elizabeth, Annie y Patty desaparecieron junto con Candy pues querían saber como les había ido en Escocía, lo chicos se habían quedado en el comedor conversando y Miky estaba en el pasillo dando vueltas mientras hablaba por teléfono, Terry la veía de lejos desde que había llegado la había notado algo extraña, como si le huyera para no decirle algo que la estaba atormentando. La conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que tenia en mente algo y no quería decírselo. A lo lejos podía escucharla discutir con Víctor, parecía haber un problema en los estudios, Albert también escuchaba y sabia que eso no podía significar otra cosa más que ella se iría de inmediato a trabajar como muchas veces esas ultimas semanas. Terry se acerco para ver si podía averiguar que sucedía y por que ella le escondía la mirada.

(Terry) [Preocupado pasa algo malo Miky?

(Michelle) [Seria Susana desapareció! No ha llegado a gravar en dos días y ya estamos contra el tiempo! Necesito que Candy y tu vayan a trabajar mañana mismo Terry, ya solo tenemos tres capítulos para transmitir y debemos terminar la telenovela antes de lo planeado!

(Terry) [Caminando con ella a la cocina hay algo mas que te esta molestando!

(Michelle) [Negando el trabajo me tiene muy preocupada Terry, casi no he podido descansar en la ultima semana!

(Terry) [Serio en algún momento tendrás que soltar la lengua Miky! Te conozco y hay algo que no me quieres decir!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo nerviosa por que crees que estoy ocultándote algo mas?

(Terry) [Viéndola fijamente por que no puedes sostenerme la mirada!

(Michelle) [Levantando la cara para verlo directo que pensarías tu si de repente te dieras cuenta que tu madre esta saliendo con alguien?

(Terry) [Pensativo mi madre ha estado sola mucho tiempo, creo que ya esta acostumbrada a estar sola[Viéndola acaso la has visto saliendo con alguien?

(Michelle) [Sentándose peor que eso[Seria La vi besando a alguien!

(Terry) [Atónito eso no es posible, mi madre no sale con nadie! Debes haberte equivocado[Viéndola palidecer o es que acaso tu conoces al hombre con el que ella sale?

(Michelle) [Respirando profundo ella y papa salen juntos y creo que están enamorados!

(Terry) [Sentándose junto a ella tu padre y mama salen juntos[Recordando lo que había dicho antes los viste besándose?

(Michelle) [Tapándose el rostro con las manos fue horrible Terry! Yo fui a buscar a papa para invitarlo a cenar y los encontré en la sala abrazados, besándose!

(Terry) [Sorprendido mi madre y tu padre enamorados? Quien lo hubiera adivinado!

(Michelle) [Seria si ellos llegan a casarse, que seremos tú y yo[Viendo la expresión del rostro de el ahora soy tu suegra pero si Eli y papa se casan seremos también hermanos?

(Terry) [Divertido ningún loquero querrá tomar nuestra terapia! Cuando tú tengas hijos serán mis sobrinos y también mis cuñados!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo divertida y cuando Candy y tu tengan los suyos, serán mis nietos y mis cuñados!

(Albert) [Quien había estado escuchando junto a los muchachos jamás había escuchado una disertación tan confusa en toda mi vida!

(Anthony) [Sonriendo creo que lo mejor para ustedes es que acepten que sus padres están enamorados y los dejen ser felices!

(Stear) ellos tienen derecho a vivir una nueva aventura y si se quieren aun pueden ser felices!

(Michelle) [Seria Lo se! Pero entrar a esa sala y ver esa escena fue impactante!

(Terry) [Sacudiendo la cabeza yo no puedo ni imaginar a mama enamorada! Menos besando a alguien mas que no sea mi padre aunque se que ellos no van a estar juntos nunca mas!

(Michelle) [Ofendida y que tiene de malo mi padre para que no lo puedas imaginar con una mujer como tu madre?

(Terry) no es que tenga nada malo pero es que es [haciendo un pausa mi madre!

(Michelle) [Suspirando te entiendo! Yo nunca imagine que a papa le gustara otra mujer que no fuera mi madre[Admitiendo aun que realmente me agrada saber que se enamoro de una mujer tan buena como Eli! Ella se ha portado como mi madre desde que ella murió!

(Terry) [Sonriendo y tu padre siempre a sido muy amable conmigo, aun cuando era un grosero con el y con mama cuando me diste mi primer trabajo!

(Albert) porque no en vez de estar sacando conclusiones de lo que podrá o no ser, los dejan que ellos decidan si la relación tiene futuro antes de llamar al psiquiatra para que los trate!

(Terry) [Riendo tu y yo hermanitos?

(Michelle) [Viéndolo seria eso no significa que obtendrás un aumento de sueldo Grandchester!

(Terry) [Sonriendo un tráiler mas grande?

(Michelle) [Seria un mini bar con refrigerador completamente surtido con lo que te gusta comer y es mi última oferta!

(Terry) [Riendo trato hecho! Pero si mama se casa con tu padre tendrás que darme algo más!

(Archie) [Sorprendido hace un momento querían terapia y ahora están discutiendo privilegios de hermanos! Quien los entiende?

(Stear) [Viendo a Albert recostado en la pared muy pálido te sientes bien Albert?

(Albert) [Respirando profundo si, es solo que estoy un poco cansado!

(Michelle) [Junto a el vamos a casa! Luego podremos seguir conversando con Terry y Candy[Viendo a Terry te veré mañana en el estudio!

Los dos salieron y atravesaron el amplio jardín que tenían ahora pasando un rato a la caballeriza y luego llegando a la mansión, Michelle acompaño a su esposo a la habitación y después de quitarle los zapatos se recostó junto a el. En la mansión Grandchester los chicos seguían recorriendo cada habitación, si Candy y Terry querían llenar todas tendrían que tener por lo menos media docena de hijos ya que era una mansión casi tan grande como la de los Andley, al terminar el recorrido los Cornwell y los Brown se retiraron, Terry y Candy salieron a dar una vuelta por los jardines a caballo, Michelle y Albert habían dado en el clavo con Terry, le encantaba montar y con Hamlet cerca podría hacerlo todos los días. A pesar de que aun había un poco de frio por ser mediados de febrero Terry monto un buen rato mientras Candy lo veía divertida, verlo así le recordaba la época del colegio cuando el galopaba en el bosque que estaba tras el edificio. Esa noche fueron a cenar a casa de Albert, al llegar Terry pudo ver que había mas personas en la sala, para su sorpresa se trataba de su madre Eleanor y Michael el padre de Michelle, esta se acerco a Terry para darle una copa y susurrarle algo.

(Michelle) [Susurrando ellos no saben que sabemos todo!

(Terry) [Sonriendo que comiencen los juegos!

(Michelle) [Divertida hasta que confiesen!

(Albert) [Observando que tanto hablan ustedes dos? Desde que Terry entro no dejan de secretear!

(Terry) [Sonriendo Michelle quiere que Candy y yo trabajemos desde mañana! Estoy negociando el horario pero esta mujer es muy exigente!

(Albert) [Levantándose me lo dices a mí que me cuesta hacer que venga a dormir todos los días!

(Michael) [Serio antes de que se casara contigo William yo sospeche por mucho tiempo que esta señorita se había ido a vivir sola a su departamento para que yo no me diera cuenta que la picara dormía en el trabajo y no salía por días enteros de su oficina!

(Albert) [Sonriendo pues yo no la dejo pasar más de una noche en ese incomodo sillón de su oficina! La extraño mucho cuando trabaja demasiado!

(Michelle) [Haciendo pucheros yo no me quejo cuando sus juntas se alargan mas de la cuenta señor! Además que cuando yo me quedo en la oficina es por que usted salió a una reunión en Boston o Chicago!

(Eleanor) [Seria para mí que los dos trabajan mucho! Deberían procurar pasar más tiempo junto y disfrutar de su compañía!

(Terry) [Sonriendo hablas como una mujer enamorada mama! Hay algo que no me has contado?

(Eleanor) [Sonrojada hay hijo, no inventes lo que no es! Yo solo estoy aconsejándolos para que no se pierda de las cosas bonitas del matrimonio!

(Michael) [Serio Eli tiene razón! Lo mas bonito es el primer año de matrimonio por que es el tiempo plazo que les doy para hacerme abuelo!

(Michelle) [Ante la directa, contraataca desde cuando le dices Eli a Eleanor?

(Michael) [Serio porque somos amigos creo que tengo derecho a llamarla como ella quiere que la llame!

(Terry) [Viendo su trago yo pensé que solo Miky y mi padre te habían llamado así mama!

(Eleanor) Y que tiene de malo que ahora me guste que me llamen así?

(Michelle) [Viendo a su padre pasamos a la mesa?

(Eleanor) [Poniéndose de pie me parece muy buena idea!

Todos pasaron a la mesa mientras Terry y Miky cruzaban miradas cómplices. Terry paso toda la cena lanzando indirectas a su madre y a Michael. Al terminar ellos se retiraron por separado, como siempre lo hacían. Michelle estaba en el establo con su yegua cuando llego Terry y Candy quienes iban en dirección a su hogar, al verla esta le susurraba a su yegua al oído, Terry se acerco para sorprenderla, pero en cuanto entro Hamlet comenzó a relinchar al ver a su amo. No tuvieron más opción que saludarla.

(Candy) [Acariciando a Hamlet creo que nos delataste pequeño?

(Terry) [Riendo es que no me vio en tres semanas, debe extrañar que lo cepille!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo listos para volver mañana al set?

(Candy) [Sonriendo claro que si, a que hora comenzaremos?

(Michelle) a la misma hora de siempre! Solo espero que todo salga bien mañana!

(Terry) [Serio has tenido problemas con las grabaciones?

(Michelle) [Seria Susana no se a presentado en tres días, hemos tenido que cambiar las escenas en donde ella sale por otras y no se que hacer, no tengo mas excusas para no incluirla!

(Terry) [Molesto entonces ella dejo la telenovela sin avisarte?

(Michelle) no lo se, fui a buscarla y me dijeron que salió el fin de semana pasado pero que no ha vuelto, eso fue hace ya tres días! Y si le paso algo y no tiene como avisarnos?

(Candy) [Pensativa has llamado a Niel?

(Michelle) [Asintiendo lo llame pero Max Leegan dijo que su hijo esta solucionando unos negocios en chicago!

(Terry) [Pensativo no se habrá ido a buscarlo?

(Michelle) tu crees? Pero Susana es de las que nunca abandonan el set sin terminar sus escenas y siempre llega temprano a sus llamados! Si algo bueno tiene ella es que nunca falta a las grabaciones!

(Terry) eso es cierto! bueno si no aparece mañana nos preocuparemos por encontrarla, para mientras dime que tanto le dices a lasisergo?

(Michelle y Candy) a quien?

(Terry) [Señalando la yegua lasisego!

(Candy) [Confundida que no se llama sergilase?

(Michelle) [Divertida no se llama así y lo saben bien!

(Terry) [Riendo es que se llama muy raro! No se porque le pusiste un nombre tan extraño y largo!

(Candy) [Curiosa que significa el nombre de tu yegua?

(Michelle) [Echándole un brazo sobre los hombros sabes Candy, eres la primera que se atreve a preguntar[Viendo a Terry mi madre era licenciada en lingüística y me enseño una que otra cosa! El nombre de esta preciosidad es Alassë Sérego que significa Ráfaga de Viento.

(Terry) [Curioso y por que le pusiste así?

(Michelle) [Acariciándola por que eso es lo que siento en mi rostro cuando la monto! Y cuando mama murió era lo único que lograba despejarme!

(Terry) [Serio nunca me lo habías dicho!

(Michelle) [Riendo por que Candy es la primera y la única que se ha atrevido a preguntar el significado del nombre!

(Terry) [Sonriendo y tu te reías cuando yo te decía que montar era lo único que me ayudaba a seguir adelante sin desmoronarme!

(Michelle) [Pensativa la única diferencia Terry es que tu ya recuperaste lo que habías perdido [viendo a Candy yo nunca podre recuperar a mi madre[Pensativa pero tal vez pueda tener algo que se acerque bastante! Te molestaría mucho si le digo a papa que lo se todo y me agrada?

(Terry) lo que vi esta noche en los ojos de mama no lo había visto nunca! Creo que Michael es al único que le ha hecho caso desde que ella y papa terminaron[Pícaro les jugamos una última broma antes de juntarlos?

(Candy) [Con las manos en jarro ustedes no aprenden nuca verdad? Dejen que ellos vivan su romance a su manera!

(Michelle) [Seria quieres ayudarnos?

(Candy) [Riendo Si!

Los tres se pusieron de acuerdo y después se retiraron a descansar, al entrar a su casa Terry tomo a Candy en los brazos y subió corriendo las escaleras mientras ella reía al ver el apuro que tenia su esposo por llegar a la habitación, esa noche estrenaron la habitación como debía ser, amándose. Michelle entro de vuelta a la casa y encontró a Albert leyendo el periódico mientras comía su tercera porción de pastel después de la cena, era algo extraño pues el nunca comía entre comidas, sonriendo se acerco a el para avisarle que iría a dormir, últimamente se sentía mas cansada, tal vez por todo lo que estaba pasando en el set, en donde cada día había mas y mas presiones por el tiempo que Candy y Terry se habían ido de viaje. Al día siguiente comenzaron las grabaciones una vez mas, todo parecía estar saliendo de maravilla, Candy y Terry habían tenido que usar apuntador por ser los libretos nuevos y no haber tenido el suficiente tiempo para aprender sus líneas, después de medio día Michelle parecía muy agitada, había estado en las grabaciones todo el día y no había salido a comer como los demás. Susana al fin había aparecido y Michelle se la había llevado a una esquina en el set y habían conversado, después de reprenderla por haber faltado a cuatro días de grabación al fin Susana se incorporo de nuevo al grupo, después de una semana no era raro ver a Niel por los estudios entrando o saliendo del tráiler de su novia, el era el motivo por el que Susana se había desaparecido, al parecer la relación se había tornado bastante seria y ella había ido con el de viaje a Chicago con intensión de volver el fin de semana, pero la estaban pasando tan bien que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que el mismo regreso a Nueva York. Ese día habían logrado hacer algunas tomas muy buenas; llenas de efectos especiales al poner a Terry en un accidente de autos, Stear se había lucido con todo lo referente al accidente. Estaban grabando escenas en un edificio que simularía ser el hospital, habían alquilado una sección por un par de semanas que seria lo que duraría el personaje de Terry en el hospital. Estaban discutiendo algunas escenas con Terry, Candy y Víctor cuando vieron los ojos de Miky ponerse en blanco y caer al suelo sin sentido. Terry la levanto para colocarla en uno de los camerinos improvisados que tenían en el edificio, Candy se apresuro a buscar alcohol para despertarla, tenían un par de semanas en los que ella no salía del set si no hasta llegar la noche y en raras ocasiones la veían comiendo algo. Después de un rato comenzó a reaccionar, estaba un poco pálida pero después de un rato ya había agarrado el ritmo de nuevo y la grabación había seguido su curso. Albert y Anthony no estaban en la ciudad y Miky no quería preocuparlos con tonterías, al salir del set ese día Terry la vio caminar a su auto y al estar abriendo la portezuela la vio tambalearse de nuevo, Candy también la había visto y había corrido a ella, después de mucho insistir la convencieron de que debía ir a ver a un medico, después de Candy llevar el auto de ella a casa mientras Terry las seguía la habían dejado bajo el cuidado de Patty quien aun vivía en la mansión, ya faltaba poco para el matrimonio de ella con Stear. Michelle intentaba terminar las grabaciones en cinco semanas una semana antes de que los chicos se casaran. Albert tardaría una semana mas en Boston por lo que Miky decidió ir al hospital, con suerte encontraría al medico de su padre para que le recomendara algunas vitaminas, al estar en la sala de espera llenando la forma de citas y no se dio cuenta de que en el pasillo había aparecido Eliza quien tenia semanas de ausencia y acababa de llegar a la ciudad, al llegar se había torcido la muñeca por lo que había ido ese día al hospital, al ver a la esposa de su tío sentada decidió ocultarse y averiguar para que estaba en ese hospital. La observaba desde lejos cuando vio feliz como un joven muchacho se acerco a ella y le hablo, al verlo ella había saltado de su asiento y lo había abrazado emocionada, Eliza saco su celular y comenzó a tomar fotografías de aquella escena, con suerte se las haría llegar a su tío, con esas imágenes comprometedoras seguro lograría algo.

(Kenneth) [Acercándose como estas Holly?

(Michelle) [Asombrada al escuchar ese apodo Kenny?

(Ken) [Sonriendo aun me recuerdas Holly!

(Michelle) [Abrazándolo como estas Kenny? Que haces aquí en este hospital?

(Ken) [Abrazándola emocionado termine mi carrera y volví a Nueva York, soy medico en este hospital!

(Michelle) [Feliz Así que ahora eres el Doctor Kenneth Sanders? Y en que te especializaste?

(Ken) [Serio soy Traumatólogo!

(Michelle) [Guardando la forma que estaba llenando quieres tomar un café? Tienes tiempo!

(Ken) [Haciendo una venia para mi querida Holly siempre tendré tiempo!

Los dos salieron rumbo a la cafetería que estaba frente al hospital, se sentaron a conversar sin darse cuenta que el amante de Eliza los veía desde lejos tomando fotografías y video de la amigable charla que ellos mantenían.

(Michelle) [Jugando con la taza de café yo pensé que algún día dejarías de decirme ese apodo que me pusiste antes de que termináramos!

(Ken) [Riendo perdona es que te queda muy bien[Cambiando de tema que ha sido de tu vida? Supe que tu padre te había comprometido!

(Michelle) [Sorbiendo café no me digas que ahora también lees chismes de revistas?

(Ken) es la única forma de mantenerme al día de que es lo que hace mi querida Holly! La verdad es que cuando regreses me entere de todo lo que se decía de ti y tu compromiso pero no me entere de todo lo que paso después de anunciarlo! Te casaste al fin con el magnate ese?

(Michelle) [Feliz se llama Albert, y estoy muy enamorada de el!

(Ken) [Asombrado tomándole la mano vaya, no sabes como me alegro de que te hayas casado enamorada de ese hombre! Me imagino que se la pusiste de cuadritos verdad? Conociéndote no quisiera imaginar lo que lo hiciste pasar!

(Michelle) Albert es muy bueno y me ama muchísimo! A veces topa con mi carácter pero sabes? El sabe como hacerme reír de nuevo!

(Ken) mi querida Holly, ese hombre te ha convertido en la mujer más cursi del mundo!

(Michelle) [Riendo divertida y tu que me cuentas, hay por allí alguna señora Sanders o por lo menos habrá alguna en prospecto de convertirse en tu esposa?

(Ken) [Riendo Si, si hay una futura señora Sanders, ella trabaja en el hospital, es Ginecóloga y Obstetra!

(Michelle) [Curiosa y como se llamara esa doctora que capturo tu corazoncito?

(Ken) [Sonriendo con ojos enamorados Jessy! Se llama Jessica Noel! Vivimos juntos desde hace unos meses!

(Michelle) [Después de pedir otro café me alegra saber que al fin encontraste a la mujer de tu vida!

(Ken) [Curioso que hacías en el hospital? Te vi llenando una forma de consulta, acaso te sientes mal?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo creo que he estado trabajando mas de la cuenta y me convencieron de hacerme un chequeo o le dirán a mi esposo que me he desmayado en la oficina!

(Ken) [Serio aparte de los desmayos tienes otros síntomas?

(Michelle) [Pensativa no, solamente que los desmayos han sido frecuentes, creo que Albert tiene razón y debo tomar tiempo libre para descansar!

(Ken) [Curioso y quien es Albert si se puede saber?

(Michelle) Mi esposo es William Albert Andley!

(Ken) [Impresionado me estas hablando del banquero inversionista? El magnate amigo de tus padres? Te casaste con un viejo?

(Michelle) [Riendo de buena gana ese viejo magnate amigo de mis padres tiene treinta años!

(Ken) [Asombrado con razón estas tan enamorada de el! Pero dime, tu y el duermen juntos? Tienen intimidad?

(Michelle) [Sonrojada no crees que esas no son preguntas que debas hacerle a tu ex novia?

(Ken) [Serio te lo pregunto como medico no como amigo! Por tu reacción puedo suponer que si has tenido intimidad con el! Cuando fue tu último periodo?

(Michelle) [Seria hace casi cinco semanas!

(Ken) [Pensativo cuando fue la última vez que tu y tu esposo tuvieron relaciones?

(Michelle) [Viendo que la mesera había estado escuchando hace tres semanas!

(Ken) [Bajando la voz has pensado en la posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

(Michelle) [Abriendo extremadamente los ojos yo, embarazada?

(Ken) [Viéndola asombrada por que no dejas que Jessica te examine y te confirme si lo estas?

(Michelle) [Respirando agitada tú crees que ella pueda atenderme ahora?

(Ken) [Pagando el café vamos a verla! Le va encantar conocerte!

(Michelle) le hablaste de mí?

(Ken) Claro, le conté todo! Ella se muere por conocer a mi querida Holly!

(Michelle) [Incrédula le contaste por que me llamas Holly?

(Ken) no omití absolutamente nada!

Los dos caminaron de vuelta al hospital en donde el joven doctor la presento con su prometida y las dejo a solas para que conversaran y examinaran a su amiga. Después de terminar los análisis se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse a comer, aprovechando que estaba sola en la mansión acepto ir a casa de Ken y Jessy a cenar a la noche siguiente. Miky salió del hospital pasado de medio día y se dirigió al estudio, al llegar entro a su oficina paso el resto de la tarde encerrada hasta que Terry y Candy llegaron a sacarla, ninguno de los dos querían que ella volviera a ponerse mal ahora que Albert no estaba, además tenían curiosidad de saber si el medico le había dicho algo. Al entrar la vieron con la mirada fija hacia fuera de la ventana, parecía que algo la tenia muy entretenida y sin hacer ruido se acercaron hasta que la pobre muchacha dio un salto al sentir que le tocaban el hombro.

(Terry) [tocándole el hombro que estas viendo?

(Michelle) [pegando un brinco Terry! No me asustes cuando estoy espiando!

(Candy) [acercándose para ver que es lo que ves?

(Michelle) [señalando a una esquina del parqueo Stear! El y Patty tienen un buen rato abrazados en aquella esquina y [señalando para el otro lado allá están Niel y Susana en la misma condición, solo que Niel habla mas con las manos que con la boca!

(Candy) [acercándose mas para ver mejor a que te refieres?

(Michelle) [secreteando que si no le esta acariciando los glúteos a Susana con la mano, le esta rascando la urticaria por que tiene mucho tiempo en la misma nalga!

(Terry) [divertido pero que morbosas son estas damas! Que diría Albert si estuviera aquí?

(Michelle) [tomando pose como la de Albert pero que esta creyendo Niel, si la va acariciar así que sea mas discreto!

(Terry) [resignado pero que sínica eres Miky! Deja de ver como le acarician el trasero a Susana que ya es hora de irnos a casa para que descanses! Además nuestro auto se lo llevaron a la agencia para servicio y tendrás que llevarnos! Así aprovecharemos para que nos digas que te dijo el medico!

(Candy) que te dijo el doctor que tienes?

(Michelle) [saliendo con ellos rumbo al auto aun no me dice nada, mañana me dirá que salió en los exámenes, para mientras me mando vitaminas y ocho horas de sueño esta noche!

(Terry) [quitándole la llave del auto pues si te acuestas a dormir en cuanto lleguemos podrás venir a trabajar mañana a la hora de siempre después de ocho horas de sueño!

Los tres salieron rumbo a la mansión Andley, después de quedarse a comer con ella Terry espero que Candy acompañara a su jefa hasta dejarla en la cama con un vaso de leche y un libro. Los dos estaban muy preocupados por ella ya que por la presión de haber sido invitados a la premiación de las mejores telenovelas del año debían terminar en tiempo record la producción y ella no paraba de trabajar y se veía un poco desmejorada. Candy no tardo en bajar pues Miky había caído rendida al solo tocar la almohada, ella y Terry decidieron pasar al establo un rato antes de retirarse a descansar, a Terry lo relajaba mucho cepillar a Hamlet y a Sultán y Candy lo hacia con la bella Alpina y Alassë Sérego quien era muy dócil. A la mañana siguiente en Chicago Anthony y Albert desayunaban en la mansión mientras hacían planes, los dos querían terminar lo antes posible para volver a casa, además tenían aun muchas cosas que hacer en relación con la boda de Stear y Patty que cada vez estaba mas cercana, ahora que estaban en chicago aprovecharían para llevar algunas cosas que Albert quería tener en Nueva york. Antes de salir una de las empleadas le llevo a Albert un paquete que acababa de llegar para el en entrega especial. Al ver el remitente sonrío al ver que era de Michelle.

(Albert) [abriendo el sobre que me habrá enviado Miky[sacando el contenido

(Anthony) [al ver la palidez de el se trata de algo malo Albert?

(Albert) [asombrado esto no puede ser! Esto tiene que ser mentira!

(Anthony) [tomando lo que Albert tenia en la mano que es eso Albert[al ver la foto esto tiene que tener una explicación!

(Albert) [susurrando que es esto Miky?

Los dos jóvenes observaban incrédulos las fotografías que habían llegado en aquel sobre, en ellas aparecía Michelle en compañía de un muchacho que se mostraba muy cariñoso al abrazarla de aquella forma, en otras aparecían los dos en un café donde el le había tomado la mano. Sin pensarlo mucho Albert se puso de pie, en su rostro había incertidumbre y dolor.

(Albert) [serio nos vamos mañana mismo para Nueva York Anthony!

(Anthony) [asombrado pero Albert aun tenemos que ir a Boston!

(Albert) [saliendo del comedor dile a George que se haga cargo de Boston, yo no voy a dejar a mi mujer sola un día mas de lo necesario!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 16: **Engaños y Confusiones**

Yajaira 


	16. Chapter 16

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 16**

**Engaños y Confusiones**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes de carácter sexual, si le ofende este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de continuar leyendo. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anthony se apresuro a guardar de nuevo las fotografías en el sobre y salir tras Albert que se veía muy contrariado, no podían tomar las cosas tan a la ligera no podían dejar de asistir a la junta de ese día y parecía que Albert estaba a punto de salir rumbo a Nueva York por culpa de esas fotografías.

(Anthony) [Alcanzándolo Albert tienes que pensar las cosas! No podemos dejar todo aquí, tenemos que ir a la junta de hoy!

(Albert) [Serio Anthony esas fotos no me afectan! Lo que me afecta es que me las enviaron con el nombre de mi mujer en el remitente! Esto tiene que significar que Eliza volvió al ataque y mi mujer esta sola en casa!

(Anthony) [Tranquilo entonces no crees que ella este haciendo nada malo verdad?

(Albert) [serio Debo esperar a que ella me diga que significan las fotos, ella confío en mi cuando recibió todo aquello que Eliza mando y yo debo hacer lo mismo! Debo confiar en ella hasta poder aclarar todo!

(Anthony) entonces? Vamos a la reunión de hoy y luego arreglamos lo de tu vuelo a Nueva York! Yo me hare cargo de ir a Boston con George por si hay que firmar algo y el no pueda hacerlo!

(Albert) [Subiendo al auto no se que haría sin Archie, George y tu! No podría partirme en tantos pedazos para atender todos los negocios yo solo!

(Anthony) [Riendo pues con Archie no podremos contar dentro de poco, dice que en cuanto nazca su bebe se tomara unos meses para estar con Annie y con su hijo!

(Albert) [Sonriendo te imaginas como será tener un hijo!

(Anthony) Elizabeth y yo vamos a esperar, ella se gradúa en tres meses y después de eso espero que se prepare porque no voy a descansar hasta que estemos embarazados!

(Albert) [Riendo yo tampoco puedo esperar a que Miky me de un hijo! Te imaginas si sale igual de rebelde que yo y arriesgado como su madre?

(Anthony) [Pensativo van a tener mucho que hacer cuando eso pase!

(Albert) [Entrando a la sala de juntas terminemos con esto para que pueda irme!

Los dos entraron a su primera reunión del día, Albert tendría que salir hasta el día siguiente pues aun tenían una reunión esa tarde. En Nueva york Susana lloraba desconsolada en la oficina de Michelle, desde que había llegado esa mañana había entrado a la oficina y no dejaba de llorar, Michelle intentaba entenderle pero la muchacha no dejaba de balbucear cosas incoherentes, Alice les llevo té para tratar de tranquilizarla, después de casi dos horas al fin podían conversar.

(Michelle) [Preocupada ahora si podrás decirme lo que te pasa?

(Susana) [Sollozando Niel se peleo conmigo!

(Michelle) [Tranquilizándola y por que se pelearon?

(Susana) anoche cuando me llevo a casa, estábamos en mi recamara conversando, cuando el vio algo que mi madre dejo sobre la mesa de noche, era una foto de la primer novela que hicimos con Terry, una en la que el y yo aparecíamos besándonos y Niel creyó que yo la tenia por que estoy enamorada aun de Terry!

(Michelle) pero le explicaste que tu no la pusiste en tu habitación?

(Susana) no me dio tiempo, el solo salió de mi casa y me dijo que no lo llamara!

(Michelle) pero por que tu mama te puso esa fotografía en tu habitación?

(Susana) Ella no quiere que me case con Niel, ella dice que el no es lo suficientemente rico para casarse conmigo!

(Michelle) has pensado alguna vez irte a vivir sola sin que tu madre decida por ti todo?

(Susana) la casa es mía, mi madre vendió su casa y se instalo en la mía desde hace dos años!

(Michelle) compra un departamento privado y déjala sola en la casa! Eso si quieres que deje de intervenir en tu vida! Niel estará feliz de saber que vives sola y puede visitarte cuando quiera!

(Susana) pero el no quiere que lo llame[Comenzando a llorar de nuevo el debe estar muy molesto conmigo!

(Michelle) [Viendo el reloj es casi la hora de refaccionar, por que no vas a buscar a tu novio y lo invitas a tomar un café!

(Susana) [Sollozando pero yo tengo escenas que grabar!

(Michelle) [Seria con la cara hinchada como la tienes no creo que la cámara y el maquillaje puedan ocultarlo! Tomate el resto del día y arregla tu situación con Niel!

(Susana) [Limpiándose la cara muchas gracias Michelle!

(Michelle) [Curiosa por que decidiste venir a contármelo a mi?

(Susana) [Tímida no creo que los demás me escuchen! No creo que me quieran como amiga!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo te sorprenderías si intentaras acercarte a ellos como te acercaste hoy a mi[Dándole la mano si sigues como hasta ahora puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras!

(Susana) [Sonrojada muchas gracias y perdóname por ocupar toda la mañana con mis problemas!

(Michelle) [Ocupándose de trabajar sal de aquí y ve por tu novio[Viéndola y Susana, compra un departamento y dile a seguridad que no deje entrar a tu madre!

Susana salió de los estudios y fue a buscar a Niel, mientras tanto Miky salió al set a ver como iba todo y a informarles que terminarían temprano ya que Susana no estaba bien y la había enviado a descansar, al entrar vio a Terry recostado en la cama del supuesto hospital estaban repitiendo la escena en donde Candy debía llegar al hospital y llorar al verlo tan golpeado, ya habían grabado la escena pero Víctor quería tomar una de seguridad, Miky se acerco a Candy y le murmuro algo al oído, al escuchar a Víctor decir acción la que entro a escena no fue Candy si no Miky haciendo tremendo alboroto.

(Michelle) [Entrando a escena dando alaridos No, No, por que tenia que pasarle esto[Echándole un balde de agua encima reacciona por favor!

(Terry) [Saltando de la camilla al sentir el agua Esta fría!!!

(Michelle) [Riendo divertida no exageres acabo de sacarla de la regadera!

(Terry) [Disparándole con la falsa intravenosa ya veras Michelle[Disparándole a Candy también y tu también por dejarla mojarme!

(Candy) [Corriendo a esconderse detrás de Víctor ella me obligo Terry te lo juro!

(Michelle) [Riendo completamente mojada terminamos por hoy, Susana no podrá estar!

(Víctor) [Mojado por Terry basta!!! Michelle, pareces niña! No me dejaste grabar la toma de seguridad!

(Michelle) [Seria perdón Víctor, es que quería ver a Terry saltar de la cama por el cube tazo de agua!

(Víctor) [Serio editaremos hoy?

(Michelle) lo siento tengo un compromiso esta noche! Voy a cenar con unos amigos y antes debo ir a ver a papa!

(Terry) [Acercándose como es eso que tienes una cita para cenar? Eso quiere decir que vas a trabajar hasta tarde?

(Candy) [Molesta recuerda que el medico te mando descansar ocho horas de sueño Miky!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo precisamente voy a salir con mi medico y su novia!

(Candy) vas a salir con tu medico?

(Terry) [Pensativo pero tu no tienes medico!

(Michelle) recuerdas a Kenny? Ya se gradúo y el es el novio de mi doctora, voy a comer con ellos!

(Terry) espero que no llegues muy tarde o llamare a Albert y le diré que te has estado sintiendo débil y no puedo obligarte a descansar!

(Michelle) [Levantando la mano prometo que llegare temprano papa Terry!

(Candy) [Seria si te sientes mal de nuevo no dudes en llamarnos y Terry ira por ti!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo si mama Candy! No se preocupen estaré bien, ni que estuviera enferma o embarazada por favor!

Michelle salió a cambiarse a su oficina, el supuesto suero de Terry tenia un ligero color amarillo y había manchado su blusa y parte del pantalón, por su parte Terry y Candy tenían planeado ir a ver a Eleanor esa misma tarde, Terry ya había jugado con ella lo suficiente y estaba listo para darle su apoyo, Michelle salió rumbo a la oficina de su padre pero no lo encontró, después de ir a la mansión decidió esperarlo hasta la hora que saldría para la casa de Kenny. Candy y Terry llegaron a casa de Eleanor, esta vez fue el turno de Terry de encontrar a su madre a medio salón de la biblioteca en pleno beso de despedida con Michael Swanson. Candy estaba sorprendida pero no tanto como Terry a quien parecía que se le saldrían los ojos de orbita. Candy tosió un par de veces para llamar la atención de los enamorados los cuales palidecieron al ver a Terry y Candy parados frente a ellos.

(Eleanor) [Asombrada de ver a su hijo Terry hijo!

(Michael) [Tomando la palabra Terry, Candy que bueno verlos! Yo estaba.. Solo estaba…

(Terry) [Divertido besando a mi madre?

(Eleanor) por favor hijo déjame explicarte!

(Terry) [Sonriendo explicarme que mama? Que tu y Michael están enamorados y han estado saliendo a escondidas desde hace semanas?

(Michael) [Sorprendido tu lo sabia?

(Terry) Miky me lo dijo cuando regresamos de la luna de miel!

(Eleanor) [Asombrada Miky sabe que nos vemos a escondidas?

(Michael) [Atónito mi hija esta molesta por esto?

(Candy) [Guiñándole el ojo creo que debería hablar con ella antes de suponer cualquier cosa!

(Terry) [Tomando la mano de Eleanor no sabes cuanto me alegra que al fin decidas rehacer tu vida mama! Solo espero que estés preparada para ser la madre de Miky por que ella es peor que yo!

(Michael) [Riendo eso mismo me advirtió de ti tu madre cuando le dije que quiero casarme con ella!

(Candy) [Feliz felicidades señor Swanson[Abrazándola me alegro por ti Eleanor!

(Terry) [Serio aun no nos han dicho que contesto mama, Candy!

(Candy) [Seria solo mírale la mano y sabrás la respuesta Terry!

(Michael) [Viendo su reloj es tardísimo! Michelle iba a verme esta tarde y lo olvide por completo! Va estar enojada cuando la vea!

(Terry) [Viendo la hora ya debe haberse ido a la cena que tenia esta noche, será mejor que la vea mañana! Porque no mejor vamos a cenar y celebramos su compromiso!

(Eleanor) [Sonriendo me parece muy bien Terry, voy por mi abrigo!

Los cuatro salieron de casa de Eleanor y fueron a cenar a un discreto restaurante para no ser molestados. Michelle estaba llegando a casa de Kenny y Jessy con una botella de vino en la mano, sin darse cuenta que Pat el cómplice de Eliza como buen paparazzi la seguía desde que había salido de la mansión Swanson. Toco a la puerta y Kenny la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, cuando habían terminado habían quedado como muy buenos amigos aunque solo se habían mantenido en contacto muy esporádicamente. Al entrar a la casa encontraron a Jessy poniendo la mesa ella misma, no le gustaba dejar que la muchacha se encargara cuando tenían visita y esa noche la muchacha se había retirado dejando a sus jefes solos con la invitada.

(Michelle) [Riendo divertida así que quiso conquistarte diciéndote que jugaran al doctor?

(Jessy) [Viéndolo era un impertinente pero termino por conquistarme cuando lo conocí mejor! Además con esa sonrisa tan encantadora como resistirse a salir con el?

(Kenny) [Sonriendo por lo menos no paro enfermándome cuando le pedí que se acostara conmigo!

(Jessy) [Riendo Kenny ya me conto su versión de la historia ahora quiero que me la cuentes tu Michelle! Que fue lo que paso cuando el te pidió que durmieras con el?

(Miky) [Recordando recuerdo que papa intento hacer una barbacoa y resulto quemándose la mano y mama lo llevo al hospital dejándonos a Kenny y a mí en la cabaña. En cuanto salieron comenzó a darme el discurso de lo vergonzoso que era para el que yo no supiera lo bueno que era en la cama! Por supuesto que yo sabia que el también era virgen pero el insistía en que no podíamos dejar pasar la ocasión ya que estábamos solos en esa cabaña tan romántica por cosas del destino y no podíamos darles la espalda!

(Jessy) [Viendo divertida el sonrojo de su prometido ese discurso no me lo contaste[Riendo y después fue cuando el se quito la ropa?

(Michelle) [Riendo te juro que jamás lo había visto moverse tan rápido, se quito la camisa y el pantalón en un parpadeo y comenzó ah acercarse con los movimientos de un león al acecho[Imitando los movimientos le dije que estaba loco y fue cuando salto sobre mí!

(Jessy) [Riendo y entonces lo recibiste con una patada en la nuca y perdió el sentido!

(Michelle) [Viendo a Kenny riendo al recordar cayo de cara en el sillón, estaba tan emocionado con lo que pensaba que sucedería que ni siquiera el golpe le bajo los ímpetus, por eso lo lleve al baño y lo metí en la bañera con agua fría!

(Kenny) [Serio pero tenias que echarle hielo al agua después?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo que esperabas? Nunca antes había tenido que bajarle las hormonas a ningún chico tenia que estar segura de que no insistirías!

(Kenny) [Serio con el resfriado que agarre, como iba a tener ganas de insistir!

(Michelle) pero me gane el apodo que me pusiste! Y desde entonces todo mundo me conoce como la reina de hielo, no sabes cuantos patanes quisieron intentar romper mis barreras y derretir mi hielo!

(Jessy) [Pensativa pero que tiene que ver el apodo Holly con que te digan la reina de hielo?

(Michelle) [Viendo a Kenny por que el apodo completo que me puso este hombre fue Michelle alias Hollyday on ice! Por que lo hice pasar la noche mas fría de su vida!

(Jessy) [Viendo a su novio Hollyday on ice?

(Kenny) [Encogiéndose de hombros era la fiesta de navidad y me hiso pasarla en una tina llena de hielo! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando estaba con fiebre tirado frente a la chimenea tratando de explicarles a los padres de Miky como me había caído en la tina de agua fría!

(Michelle) [Viendo la hora creo que debo irme! Ya casi son las doce llevo aquí casi cinco horas y le prometí a Terry y a Candy que llegaría a las diez!

(Kenny) [Curioso y quienes son Candy y Terry?

(Michelle) [Divertida Candy es mi hija de veintiún años y Terry es mi yerno y creo que futuro hermano!

(Kenny) explícanos eso con más calma!

(Michelle) [Riendo Candy es la hija adoptiva de Albert mi esposo, y a Terry tu lo conoces, ahora resulta que papa esta saliendo con la madre de Terry y si todo le sale bien se casaran por eso digo que Terry es mi yerno y será también mi hermano!

(Jessy) [Riendo mañana tendré tus resultados, te espero en la mañana! Ahora dejare que Kenny te acompañe a tu auto en lo que yo limpio la mesa!

(Michelle) [Tomando su abrigo la veré mañana doctora! Solo espero que sea con buenas noticias!

Kenny la acompaño hasta la puerta del auto en lo que ella se ponía el abrigo, antes de subir al auto los dos se dieron un pequeño abrazo y luego el le abrió la puerta del auto y se despidieron. Al llegar a la mansión se encontró con una muy enojada Patty.

(Patty) [Con los brazos cruzados se puede saber por que vienes a esta hora?

(Michelle) [Asombrada de verla tan molesta que tal Patty! Que haces despierta?

(Patty) [Poniéndose en jarro estoy esperándote, hace dos horas le dije a Candy y a Terry que ya estabas durmiendo en tu cama! Yo nunca había mentido en mi vida a mis amigos y esta noche lo hice por que ellos se oían muy preocupados, no deberías estar en la calle sola sabiendo que te has sentido mal últimamente y no se lo has querido decir a Albert[Haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar sentada en el sillón si vuelves a salir no voy a cubrir tus llegadas tardes y voy a llamar a Albert para que sepa que estas débil y no quieres descansar como el medico te pidió.

(Michelle) [Asombrada no te conocía ese carácter Patty[Poniéndose de pie no quieres trabajar conmigo como mi asistente? Necesito alguien de carácter que sepa manejar a la gente y me quite un poco de trabajo de encima!

(Patty) [Seria me estas chantajeando porque te regañe?

(Michelle) [Negando con la cabeza solo quiero saber si te animarías a trabajar conmigo en los estudios, necesito alguien que la gente respete y tú tienes un buen temple!

(Patty) [Dudando pero yo soy historiadora no asistente!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo precisamente, tú podrías ayudarme con los libretos y ver que los personajes estén de acorde a la época en la que se realiza la historia y puedes verificar que los trajes sean de época correcta! Además la paga es buena y estarías trabajando cerca de Stear!

(Patty) [Cruzando los brazos lo pensare, pero la advertencia sigue en pie!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo esta bien Patty pero piensa bien en mi oferta, ahora que te graduaste no tendrás que buscar trabajo de bibliotecaria o maestra puedes hacer algo mas emocionante[Subiendo las gradas buenas noches Patty!

Michelle subió a su habitación y se metió a la cama, le dolía un poco el estomago de tanto reírse durante la cena, vio la almohada de Albert y sintió ganas de verlo y estar con el, cuando el salía de viaje de negocios les costaba mucho hablar por teléfono. Tomo la almohada y la abrazo para poder dormir. En Chicago Albert entraba después de una reunión muy extensa a la biblioteca de la mansión, Anthony había ido directamente a la cama, vio un sobre en el escritorio y lo abrió, dentro había un disco que no tenia nada escrito en la caratula, sin mucho entusiasmo abrió su computadora y lo abrió, era un video sin sonido de las mismas escenas que habían visto en las fotos esa mañana, muy enojado cerro la computadora y fue a su habitación, estaba a punto de acostarse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Era la una de la mañana en Nueva York pero Miky lo estaba llamando aun cuando en Chicago eran apenas las once. Dudo unos momentos y luego contesto.

(Albert) [Calmado hola muñeca, aun estas despierta?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo me cuesta dormir cuando tu no estas aquí conmigo!

(Albert) [Sonriendo yo tampoco puedo dormir!

(Michelle) [Melosa cuando vuelves?

(Albert) [Acostándose mañana en la tarde!

(Michelle) [Emocionada quiere que vaya por ti en el animal?

(Albert) [Riendo mejor te veo en casa por que Archie ira por mi paraqué le firme unos papeles antes de ir a casa!

(Michelle) [Suspirando te estaré esperando! Te amo William!

(Albert) [Sonriendo hasta mañana muñeca! Intenta dormir mi amor, sueña conmigo y yo soñare contigo!

(Michelle) [Feliz hasta mañana!

A la mañana siguiente a las nueve Miky estaba en el hospital con Jessy, esta le había entregado los resultados de los análisis y Michelle estaba sentada aun leyéndolos, no podía creer que le tendría una buena noticia a su esposo, las sospechas de Kenny habían resultado ser ciertas, Miky tenia tres semanas de embarazo. No podía dejar de sonreír con solo imaginar la cara de Albert cuando le dijera que iba a ser padre. Al salir del consultorio se topo con Kenny y al darle la noticia el le dio un abrazo felicitándola. Ella salió rumbo a los estudios y fue a buscar a Terry quien estaba almorzando ya junto a Candy y Stear como todos los días. Al llegar con ellos se sentó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

(Terry) [Extrañado de verla sonreír tanto se puede saber por que vienes tan sonriente?

(Candy) que te dijo el medico? Estas bien?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo feliz estoy embarazada!

(Stear) [Sorprendido felicidades Michelle!

(Candy) [Abrazándola al fin Albert tendrá lo que tanto ha deseado! Felicidades Miky!

(Terry) [Sonriendo tu padre se va a volver loco cuando sepa que será abuelo!

(Michelle) [Feliz Albert vendrá hoy a las cinco, no se como voy a darle la noticia!

(Terry) porque no organizamos una cena para darle la noticia?

(Candy) podríamos conseguir alquilar el salón de festejos del restaurante favorito de Albert y darle la noticia frente a toda la familia!

(Stear) podría ser dentro de una semana cuando Anthony vuelva y la tía abuela este aquí!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo eso me parece muy bien, ahora los dejo por que voy a ver como va Víctor con la edición para irme a casa antes de las cinco!

(Terry) [Saliendo tras ella anoche vi a tu padre en casa de Eleanor! Creo que deberías ir a verlo!

(Michelle) [Pensativa así que por eso no lo encontré en casa! El pícaro estaba con su novia!

(Terry) [Alejándose deja lo de la edición para otro día, ve a ver a Michael!

Michelle lo pensó unos momentos y estaba a punto de irse cuando vio fuera de su oficina estaban sentados Eleanor y Michael, después de pedirle algo de comer a su secretaria los hiso pasar a su oficina.

(Michael) [Serio hija creo que necesitamos hablar! Ya se que estas enterada de mi relación con Eli!

(Eleanor) [Nerviosa perdóname hija, yo no quiero ocupar el lugar de tu madre en ningún momento, es solo que desde hace unos meses me di cuenta que tu padre me atraía y cuando el me confeso que también sentía algo por mi no dude en aceptarlo!

(Michelle) [Con rostro serio Eli, papa no saben cuanto me alegra que están juntos[Sonriendo al principio no quería aceptarlo pero después de pensarlo me di cuenta de que Eleanor es lo mejor que te a pasado desde que perdiste a mama! Solo quiero que sean felices y además [presumiendo voy a poder presumir que tengo una madrastra hermosa y que además es una de las mejores actrices del mundo aun que eso haga a Terry mi hermano lo cual será muy confuso por que será mi hermano yerno y el cuñado yerno de Albert sin mencionar muchas confusiones mas!

(Michael) [Abrazándola deja de balbucear tonterías y dame un abrazo fuerte hija!

(Michelle) [Llamando a Eleanor ven acá Eli dame un abrazo también!

(Eleanor) [Aliviada no sabes cuan nerviosa estaba al pensar como decirte lo de tu padre y yo!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo espero que sean muy felices!

Después de conversar por largo rato Michelle se despidió de ellos y salió rumbo a la mansión, había pasado mucho tiempo conversando por lo que ya casi eran las cinco y quería arreglarse para esperar a su esposo. Llegando a la mansión subió las escaleras corriendo y se metió a la tina, después de un largo y relajante baño salió a cambiarse. Aun estaba frente al armario abierto vistiendo solamente su bata de baño cuando Albert entro sin hacer ruido, al verla parada buscando que ponerse no pudo resistir el deseo de abrazarla y se acerco a ella rodeándola por la cintura sorprendiéndola.

(Albert) [Abrazándola te extrañe mucho mi amor!

(Michelle) [Sintiéndose estremecer al sentirlo cerca llegaste temprano[Dándose la vuelta no me diste tiempo de ponerme bonita para ti!

(Albert) [Besándola no puedo imaginarte mas bonita que en este momento!

(Michelle) [Rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho mi amor!

Albert comenzó a desatar el nudo de la bata abriéndola para dejar ante el, el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, ella suspiro al sentir los labios de el acariciando sus senos, suspiro profundamente al sentir como el tomaba con sus labios uno de sus pezones haciéndolo erguirse, ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa a el para luego dejarla caer al suelo y buscar el cierre del pantalón, al sentirse desnudo frente a ella se decidió al fin a quitarle por completo la bata que llevaba ella y levantándola en brazos la llevo a la cama, con cuidado la coloco sobre la cama poniéndose el encima de ella comenzando de nuevo a besarla, sintió como ella abrió los labios dejándolo introducir su lengua profundizando así los besos que le daba, bajo lentamente con sus labios hasta tomar de nuevo uno de sus senos haciéndola gemir excitada ante sus caricias, por un momento las fotos que había recibido cruzaron por su cabeza, no quería ni pensar en que ella hubiera estado así como estaba con el en ese momento con el hombre de esas fotos, una desesperación comenzó a crecer en su corazón, sentía deseos de plasmarse en ella y borrar toda huella de aquel abrazo que había visto en las fotos y en el video, no quería pensar en eso en ese preciso momento, al sentir que ella hacia el intento de incorporarse al sentir que el se había detenido, Albert la vio a los ojos y después de arrodillarse en la alfombra comenzó a besar la entrepierna de ella hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad, con la lengua comenzó a amarla, podía sentir como ella se había dejado caer de nuevo lanzando un grito al sentirlo tomarla de esa forma, su cuerpo parecía dar pequeños estremecimientos causados por lo que el hacia en ella, Albert pudo sentir como ella respiraba muy agitada dando así muestra de la excitación que el le había provocado, sin decir mas el volvió a subir a la cama colocándose en medio de las piernas de su esposa y entrando en ella con fuerza haciéndola gemir mientras lo apresaba con sus piernas, el estaba enloquecido al sentir como ella se arqueaba para darle un mejor acceso dentro de ella, Michelle lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso salvajemente, el la levanto sentándola a horcajadas sobre su pelvis provocando un acceso mas profundo a sus embates, pudo sentir como ella le mordía el labio inferior y luego le succionaba la lengua masajeándola con sus labios. Ella lo empujo sobre la cama quedando sobre el ahora mientras ella se movía sobre el y sentía como el seguía acariciándola, para ella… era la primera vez que hacia el amor con el padre del hijo que llevaba en su vientre, para el estaba amando a la mujer que mas amaba pero también estaba buscando una confirmación de que ella lo amaba a el y solo a el. Ella se dejo caer sobre el buscando sus labios para besarlos de nuevo, el la hiso girar quedando de nuevo sobre ella mientras ella no soltaba sus labios, el seguía moviéndose dentro de ella mientras veía como ella suspiraba al sentirlo dentro aun, las fotos tenían que ser otra trampa por que ella no podía entregarse de esa forma después de haberlo engañado, ella solo lo amaba a el y solo con el podía mostrar el fuego que llevaba dentro. Ella sintió como Albert salía de ella y se dejaba caer a su lado aun agitado tratando de calmar su respiración, Michelle giro un poco hasta quedar junto a el recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo, con una mano jalo la cobija y la extendió sobre los dos.

(Albert) [Acariciándole el hombro como has estado muñeca?

(Michelle) [Viéndolo no tan bien como en este momento! Me hiciste mucha falta mi amor, no me vuelvas a dejar por tanto tiempo!

(Albert) [Acariciándole el cabello la próxima vez que viaje espero que me alcances por lo menos los fines de semana! O mejor aun que vayas conmigo!

(Michelle) [Abrazándolo fuertemente te extrañe tanto mi amor, no sabes cuanto te amo!

(Albert) [Besándola yo también te amo[Viéndola te ves diferente sabes? Hay algo en ti que no se que es pero te hace ver más hermosa de lo que recordaba!

(Michelle) pero si me viste hace una semana!

(Albert) [Sonriendo pero te noto diferente!

(Michelle) [Besándolo eso es por que me siento muy feliz de estar así contigo!

(Albert) [Acurrucándose con ella entre sus brazos déjame dormir así pegadito a ti! Necesito tanto sentirte junto a mí!

Después de acomodarse uno junto al otro no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, les hacia mucha falta sentirse uno junto al otro. A la mañana siguiente Michelle despertó pero al intentar levantarse sintió los brazos de Albert aun alrededor de ella, el dormía profundamente y parecía que no podría soltar el agarre de el, dulcemente comenzó a besarlo para que se moviera, al sentir que el aflojaba un poco pudo salir de la cama, al regresar del baño vio que el seguía en la misma posición que lo había dejado, suavemente se metió entre sus brazos tratando de no despertarlo, al estar junto a el de nuevo comenzó a delinear su rostro con el dedo índice de su mano intentando imaginar las facciones que tendría su hijo al nacer. Estaba viéndolo tan ensimismada que no noto que el había abierto los ojos y la veía de la misma forma.

(Albert) [Sacándola de sus pensamientos buenos días muñeca! Que harás hoy?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo quedarme aquí en la cama contigo!

(Albert) [Sorprendido no iras a trabajar?

(Michelle) [Abrazándolo hoy solo quiero quedarme en tus brazos! Que trabaje el mundo entero pero hoy no trabajare yo! Hoy hare lo que tu quieras!

(Albert) [Sonriendo me gustaría que habláramos[Serio creo que Eliza volvió a aparecer!

(Michelle) [Dejando de sonreír por que estas tan seguro?

(Albert) [Levantándose anoche iba a decírtelo pero cuando entre y te vi ya no pude[Sacando las fotos de su maletín esto llego a la mansión de Chicago!

(Michelle) [Abriendo enormes ojos como fue que tomo estas fotos sin darme cuenta!

(Albert) [Asombrado quiere decir que son reales?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo Si! El es Kenneth Sanders un viejo amigo! Lo encontré en el hospital hace unos días!

(Albert) [Sentándose que hacías en el hospital?

(Michelle) [Seria me desmaye en el set y Candy y Terry me amenazaron con llamarte si no iba a hacerme un chequeo!

(Albert) [Preocupado que te dijo el medico?

(Michelle) [Seria que necesito vitaminas y dormir por lo menos ocho horas diarias mientras recupero mi energía!

(Albert) [Serio tu y ese Kenneth se conocen bien verdad?

(Michelle) [Al ver los celos en sus ojos Si, la verdad es que Kenny fue mi novio hace unos años, cuando mama vivía! Después que terminamos quedamos como amigos y tenía más de tres años sin verlo! El es traumatólogo en ese hospital y me presento a una muy buena doctora!

(Albert) [Celoso por la forma en que te abrazo me imagino que son amigos muy cercanos!

(Michelle) [Besándolo Si somos muy amigos! Su novia es mi doctora[Sonriendo me encanta verte celoso! Pero no tienes nada de que celarme, yo te amo solo a ti[Besándolo solamente a ti!

(Albert) [Recostándose sobre ella se que las envió Eliza, pero no soportaba quedarme lejos sin preguntarte! Necesitaba tenerte en mis brazos para quitar esa inquietud que me estaba comiendo por dentro!

(Michelle) [Rodeándolo con las piernas yo solo puedo ser tuya mi amor!

(Albert) [Haciéndola suya una vez mas me vuelves loco Michelle! Te amo!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo al sentirlo de nuevo Ooohhh William! Te amo!

Albert volvió a amarla una vez mas con pasión, sintiéndola suya nuevamente, podía sentir como ella le entregaba en cada beso y suspiro todo lo que sentía por el. No podía desconfiar de ella cuando se le entregaba de aquella forma, se amaron hasta quedar exhaustos. A medio día Alice llamo preocupada pues sabia que su jefa nunca faltaba sin avisar, al contestar Miky estaba comiendo en la cama con Albert, ninguno de los dos quería salir de la habitación por lo que el mismo había bajado a traer el almuerzo. Esa tarde al fin salieron de la habitación para dejar que Dorothy y las empleadas la arreglaran mientras ellos salían a dar una vuelta. Albert quería felicitar a Eleanor y a su suegro por haberse comprometido, al encontrarlos en la mansión Swanson se quedaron a cenar con ellos para conversar, no fue sino hasta casi las once de la noche que decidieron regresar de nuevo, esa noche después de amarse una vez mas Albert dejo a Michelle durmiendo mientras el encendía la chimenea y la observaba fijamente, había algo en ella que lo atraía aun mas que antes, no podía distinguir que, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Al día siguiente llegaría la tía Elroy y debían ir a recibirla, el se metió de nuevo bajo las colchas y sintió de inmediato como su esposa sin despertar se acomodaba junto a el buscando el calor de su cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente Michelle se levanto y se metió a la tina mientras Albert había bajado a ordenar el desayuno. Al llegar abajo se topo con Terry y Candy quienes estaban preocupados por no haber visto a Miky el día anterior, al ver a Albert en piyama a esa hora adivinaron el porque no había ido a trabajar su jefa el día anterior, los dos sonrieron cómplices pues sabían que en cuatro días mas Albert sabría que seria padre.

(Terry) [Sonriendo buenos días Albert!

(Albert) [Sonriendo hola chicos como esta?

(Candy) [Seria estábamos preocupados por Miky por que no fue a trabajar ayer, pero ahora sabemos quien tiene la culpa!

(Albert) [Sonriendo pues si, tienes razón Candy yo tengo la culpa de que Miky no haya ido a trabajar, pero hoy se las llevare después de comer!

(Terry) [Riendo quédatela todo el día, los dos necesitan descansar! Te ves un poco pálido Albert!

(Albert) [Serio la verdad es que no se por que desde hace unas semanas he tenido problemas estomacales! Cada vez que como algo que no me agrada paro en el baño vomitando y mareado!

(Candy) [Riendo debe ser por que has estado viajando mucho y el cambio de comida entre la cocina de Dorothy y la señora Morgan te afecta! Ya se te pasara!

(Terry) bueno Candy, ya que sabemos que Michelle esta muy bien, vámonos a trabajar! Nos vemos luego Albert!

(Candy) [Sonriendo hasta luego Albert!

Albert y Michelle desayunaron juntos esa mañana para después ir a recibir a la tía Elroy quien llegaría a media mañana. Después de llevar a la anciana a la mansión Albert salió rumbo a la oficina dejando a Michelle con la tía pues ella saldría a trabajar mas tarde. Las dos damas se quedaron conversando un rato mientras ella desempacaba sus cosas mostrando los nuevos vestidos que había comprado en Londres. La anciana veía fijamente a su nuera notando algo diferente en ella.

(Michelle) [Viendo el vestido que le llevaba de regalo es hermoso tía, muchas gracias!

(Elroy) [Sonriendo como ha estado todo aquí en mi ausencia?

(Michelle) [Viendo la forma en que la veía tía, quisiera compartir un secreto con usted!

(Elroy) [Seria cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo querida?

(Michelle) [Asombrada como lo supo?

(Elroy) [Arrogante a mi edad, puedo ver cosas que otros no ven a simple vista! Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo tres semanas mas o menos!

(Elroy) [Curiosa ya William lo sabe?

(Michelle) aun no! Candy y Terry están organizando una cena para que el se entere, será en tres días solo esperábamos que usted regresara y Anthony vendrá de Boston en dos días mas!

(Elroy) [Sonriendo mi William se pondrá feliz!

(Michelle) [Suspirando eso espero tía Elroy!

Las dos conversaron por largo rato hasta que Michelle tuvo que irse a la oficina. En el consorcio Albert conversaba con Archie poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pendiente desde que se había ido de viaje a Chicago. Al terminar la secretaria de Albert entro a la oficina llevando un paquete que había llegado para el, dentro había otro set de fotografías en donde claramente se veía que habían sido tomadas una noche antes de que el volviera, en ellas aparecía Miky saludando a Kenny en la puerta de una casa, mas de cuatro horas después ella salía poniéndose el abrigo y caminando con el hasta llegar al auto de ella y despedirse con un abrazo. Albert sentía que el pecho le ardía ante aquellas nuevas evidencias. Sin decirle nada a su sobrino que lo veía desconcertado pues no podía ver las fotos las cuales guardo de inmediato en su escritorio, se sirvió un trago y lo tomo de un solo sorbo.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 17: **Una Verdad Determinante**

Yajaira 


	17. Chapter 17

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 17**

**Una Verdad Determinante**

Archie dejo a solas a Albert mientras este se había servido un trago mas y lo había tomado de golpe. Albert comenzaba a sentirse traicionado, como era posible que su esposa le hubiera mentido cuando estaban en la intimidad, en que había fallado el para que ella buscara a otro con quien pasar su tiempo. Lo único que lo hacia dudar ante aquella evidencia era el saber que la enviaba Eliza, de lo contrario saldría en ese mismo momento con la cólera que sentía a enfrentar a su mujer y ponerle las cosas en claro. No podía imaginar cual seria su reacción si descubriera que las fotos eran verídicas y que ella lo estaba traicionando. Por primera vez en su vida sentía unos celos enloquecedores que si tuviera a ese tipo enfrente lo molería a golpes por meterse con lo mas amado que tenia, las imágenes de su esposa en la cama con otro comenzaban a rondarle el pensamiento, sin saber por que tomo otro trago y otro después, tal vez el licor lograría borrar esas imágenes que lo atormentaban. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo soltó la botella, el no necesitaba embrutecerse, el necesitaba saber la verdad, sin decir nada salió rumbo a la oficina de su esposa. Al llegar y verla, había algo que no le dejaba reclamarle, tal vez el echo de que al entrar a su oficina ella había saltado de su silla y se había lanzado a sus brazos para recibirlo, la emoción en sus ojos parecía genuina, solo pudo limitarse a abrazarla y besarla sintiendo como ella le correspondía a sus besos.

(Michelle) [separándose un poco has estado bebiendo Albert?

(Albert) [sonriendo por que lo dices?

(Michelle) [acariciándole los labios puedo sentir el sabor de licor en tus labios! Aun es muy temprano para beber!

(Albert) [riendo estaba cerrando un negocio y el cliente insistió en cerrar el trato con un par de tragos, no pude decirle que no!

(Michelle) [sonriendo vienes por mi para ir a casa juntos?

(Albert) [apretándola contra el hoy es la cena de bienvenida de la tía Elroy y pensé que tal vez podrías dejar tu auto aquí y venir conmigo! A menos que tengas otros planes?

(Michelle) [tomando su bolso y perderme la oportunidad de ir contigo a solas un rato? Olvídalo, me voy contigo!

(Albert) [aliviado entonces vámonos!

Esa noche en la mansión celebraron el regreso de la señora Elroy, después de la cena la tía a petición de Candy y Terry anuncio que tendrían una cena especial dentro de dos días y nadie podría faltar, que seria una sorpresa para todos y que no les daría mas información, a Albert no le pareció raro ya que la tía de vez en cuando tenia esas excentricidades. El no podía quitar la mirada de su esposa, trataba de encontrar en ella algún indicio de culpa o traición pero lo que podía ver era un brillo sensual en sus ojos que lo estaba volviendo loco desde que había regresados. El día siguiente Anthony volvió de Boston al medio día, Albert había salido del consorcio para salir a comer con su esposa, al llegar a la puerta de su oficina había escuchado por casualidad una conversación que ella sostenía en el teléfono, al escuchar el nombre de Kenny se quedo escuchando que Miky tenia planes de ir a almorzar con el en un par de horas mas, escucho el nombre del restaurante y la hora de la cita y decidió retirarse, necesitaba tomar un trago antes de acudir a la mencionada cita que se llevaría a cabo en dos horas mas. Michelle ignorando totalmente el echo de que su esposo había escuchado su conversación siguió trabajando hasta que Kenny la llamo para avisarle que no podrían verla en dos horas, si querían verse tendría que ser en la cafetería del hospital en media hora, Miky acepto pues quería invitarlos personalmente a la cena en la que le daría la noticia a Albert del futuro nacimiento de su hijo la noche siguiente. Además quería presumirles a su marido pues a los ojos de ella no había hombre mas guapo que el sobre la tierra, claro era el padre de su hijo. Michelle salió de inmediato rumbo al hospital a comer algo en la cafetería con Kenny y Jessy, después de invitarlos y conversar un rato Miky fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban en el set para las grabaciones de los siguientes días. Albert llego media hora antes de la concertada cita y se sentó en la mesa mas estratégica que pudo, para disimular había ido por sus sobrinos a la oficina y los había invitado a comer, durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron en el restaurante parecía que Albert estaba mas interesado en la gente que entraba que en la conversación de sus sobrinos y la comida. Archie tubo que retirarse por una llamada de Annie quien se sentía mal y no quería estar sola, dejando a Anthony a solas con el tío.

(Anthony) [comiendo su postre ahora me dirás la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí sentados repitiendo postre tras postre sin parecer haber señal que podemos irnos?

(Albert) [serio recibí otro paquete de fotos Anthony! Me estoy muriendo por esta incertidumbre!

(Anthony) pensé que ya habías hablado con ella de las que recibiste en Chicago y ella te aclaro que ese hombre es su amigo y novio de su doctora, que pueden tener estas nuevas fotos que te hagan dudar así de nuevo?

(Albert) [cabizbajo son de ella entrando a la casa de ese tipo a las siete de la noche y saliendo casi a las doce poniéndose el abrigo y despidiéndose de el en la puerta del auto, una noche antes de que yo volviera! Ella nunca me llamaba de madrugada y esa noche me llamo a la una de la mañana Anthony, llamo solo para decirme que me amaba no se por que!

(Anthony) y por que nos trajiste a Archie y a mi con tanta insistencia hasta este restaurante que nos queda tal lejos de la oficina?

(Albert) fui a buscar a Miky para almorzar y accidentalmente la escuche citándose con el tal Kenny en este lugar hace una hora!

(Anthony) y Archie y yo éramos tu cubierta para que ella no sospechara que la estas vigilando!

(Albert) [serio es que si venia solo y la veía con otro no se que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle a ese doctorcito! Necesitaba alguien que me detuviera si ellos venían solos!

(Anthony) [Asombrado jamás te había visto tan apasionado por una mujer, al punto de perder el control y el aplomo que tanto te distingue!

(Albert) [bajando la mirada yo tampoco me había enamorado tanto antes de ella sobrino! Siempre pensé que el día que me casara seria para tener a mi mujer en casa despidiéndome en la mañana y esperando por mi en la noche, nunca en mis mas locos sueños imagine perder la cabeza por una adicta al trabajo igual que yo!

(Anthony) se parecen mucho en casi todo! A ti te gusta trasnochar trabajando, ella duerme en su oficina después de trasnochar! Ella ama los deportes extremos y el aire libre del campo y tu amas la libertad y el vagabundear, incluso creo que les gusta el mismo tipo de comida. Es la mujer mas parecida a ti que has conocido, tal vez por eso están tan enamorados el uno del otro! Yo no creo que ella ten engañe Albert, deja ese tema de las fotos para la imaginación de Eliza, si sigues haciéndole caso terminaras alejando a tu mujer de ti!

(Albert) [viendo que ya tenían mas de dos horas solos tienes razón, tal vez escuche mal! Vámonos!

Esa noche al entrar a su habitación encontró a Michelle recostada, a pesar de que eran las siete apenas ella parecía estar durmiendo profundamente el no podía adivinar que era por que su hijo la estaba cansando últimamente mientras el era el que sufría los desordenes estomacales. Se acerco a ella y la vio fijamente, no podía imaginar que haría si la perdiera por culpa de otro hombre. Tal vez ella ya se había cansado de las tretas de Eliza y por eso había buscado la calma en otros brazos que no eran los suyo. Al pensar eso no pudo mas y la abrazo fuertemente despertándola al sentirse entre los brazos de alguien. Al sentir el aroma de la loción de Albert lo rodeo con sus brazos haciéndolo reaccionar.

(Albert) [apenado perdona no quise despertarte!

(Michelle) [acariciándole el rostro que te pasa? Te ves triste!

(Albert) [hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella estoy bien, es solo que al verte así no pude dejar de imaginar que haría si te perdiera!

(Michelle) [sonriendo no vas a perderme mi amor[apretándose a el no quiero que pienses en esas cosas Albert! Yo me moriría sin ti!

(Albert) [comenzando a besarla desesperado no me dejes nunca Miky!

(Michelle) [suspirando quítate la ropa Albert! Déjame amarte!

(Albert) [reaccionando al recordar las fotos ahora no podemos! La tía Elroy nos espera en el comedor!

(Michelle) [suspirando esta bien! Vamos a cenar con la tía Elroy!

Los dos bajaron a cenar con la señora Elroy, mientras comían conversaban de la cena que estaba preparada para la siguiente noche, Miky tenia un día muy agitado en la oficina por lo que ella llegaría al salón junto con Terry y Candy para darle tiempo a Albert de ponerse al día en su trabajo pues por el viaje había acumulado mucha papelería que necesitaba ser firmada por el antes de cerrar algunos negocios. Durante la cena Albert recibió la llamada de George quien lo llamo para avisarle que tenia que llegar a la oficina de inmediato pues había ocurrido un accidente a uno de los guardias del consorcio. Albert sintió un alivio pues no deseaba hacerle un desaire a su esposa pero no se sentía con el estado de animo para responderle como ella deseaba. Después de disculparse salió de la mansión dándole así oportunidad a las dos damas de planear el momento adecuado para hacerle el anuncio a su esposo. George iba en el auto con Albert de regreso a la mansión, tenían mucho tiempo sin conversar ya que los negocios lo hacían viajar mas a menudo de lo que Albert lo hacia y desde que el se había casado unos años atrás ya no vivía en la mansión por lo que le costaba mantenerse al día de los acontecimientos, los años de conocer a su antiguo pupilo le decían que había algo en el que no estaba del todo bien, desde que había vuelto de Chicago parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

(George) hay algo que esta molestándote últimamente William! Quieres compartir lo que te pasa?

(Albert) [serio creo que estoy perdiendo la perspectiva de todo lo que me rodea George! Me estoy volviendo loco de rabia y no se como controlarme!

(George) [tranquilo y contra quien es la rabia que sientes?

(Albert) [serio contra Eliza[confesando y últimamente también contra Michelle y contra mi mismo!

(George) [curioso esto tiene algo que ver con los paquetes que has recibido últimamente?

(Albert) [sorprendido como sabes de los paquetes que recibí? Como te enteraste?

(George) [sonriendo el que no viva en la mansión y viaje mucho no significa que deje de lado la promesa que le hice a tu padre y a la señora Elroy de velar siempre por ti!

(Albert) [sonriendo aun cuando ya soy un hombre sigues cuidando de mi verdad George?

(George) [poniéndole una mano en el hombro no voy a pedirte que me des detalles, solo quiero que hagas lo que mejor has hecho siempre! Piensa con la cabeza fría y veras que todo se solucionara con la misma astucia que usas siempre! Si amas a la señora Michelle como creo que la amas no desconfíes de ella! Recuerda que es un dama de las que casi no hay!

(Albert) [bajando del auto de George gracias por tus concejos George! Te veré mañana en la junta de la mañana!

Albert comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación al abrir la puerta se topo con la visión mas graciosa que podía, su esposa tenia la chimenea encendida y la habitación estaba caliente, ella había pateado las colchas hasta tirarlas al suelo y estaba atravesada en la cama profundamente dormida mientras inconscientemente se soplaba la cara con el aliento, por un momento recordó a Candy cuando era mas pequeña y hacia lo mismo antes de dormir, si sentía frio encendía la chimenea a todo lo que daba y luego resultaba durmiendo solo con la piyama puesta y las colchas regadas por el suelo. Rápidamente cerro el control de la chimenea y abrió las ventanas para que la habitación se enfriara un poco, minutos después sonrío al ver como su esposa se acurrucaba en la cama al sentir que la habitación se había enfriado. Después de cerrar las ventanas y colocar nuevamente las colchas sobre la cama cubriendo a su esposa, se metió junto a ella y después de pensarlo un momento la abrazo como siempre lo hacia para dormir. A la mañana siguiente al despertar Michelle no encontró a Albert junto a ella, había salido muy temprano a la oficina, no se sentía capaz de encarar a su esposa sin reclamarle por lo de las fotos. Quería hacer lo que George le había dicho, quería pensar con cabeza fría lo que haría y como enfrentaría la situación. Feliz se levanto ese día y salió rumbo a su oficina, quería dejar todo listo y salir con Candy a comprar el vestido que usaría esa noche. Después de salir de edición salió corriendo a traer a Candy para ir al salón y a la tienda de donde ya habían escogido los vestidos que llevarían esa noche, Candy luciría un vestido verde esmeralda sujeto por unos finos tirantes forrados de aplicaciones simulando hojas de rosal que adornaban todo el contorno del escote de adelante y atrás bajaban en una línea del cierre hasta la cintura y luego la cadera era adornada por un montón de ellas regadas por toda la parte de atrás de la falda. Miky había optado por un vestido blanco sostenido en el cuello por una fina cinta dorada y otra que comenzaba desde debajo de su busto cruzaba sobre su abdomen para terminar en una pequeña moña en la espalda y una falda amplia plisada estilo griego. Llevaba el cabello ondulado sin alisarlo, sujeto de lado por una pequeña peineta de oro con unos diminutos brillantes incrustados con aretes de brillantes pequeños y una fina cadena de la que colgaba el dije de los Andley que Albert le había regalado. Terry al verlas comenzó a chiflarle a las dos muchachas que se sonrojaron ante los piropos que se le ocurrían al joven actor. Los tres salieron rumbo al restaurante en donde en una hora mas estarían reunidos todos los de la familia. Media hora después llegaron casi todos, solo faltaban Albert, Anthony y Elizabeth. La señora Elroy había llegado con George al que ya la señora Elroy le había dicho el motivo de la reunión, en cuanto vio a Michelle se acerco para felicitarla con toda la discreción que siempre lo caracterizaba. Kenneth y Jessica habían llegado y habían sido presentados por Michelle ante la señora Elroy, al saber que la joven doctora era quien atendía a su sobrina la señora le agradeció por la hermosa noticia que le había dado a Miky. Todo estaba listo en el salón.

(Archie) [acercándose preocupado a Miky Miky, seria mucha molestia si le pides a la doctora Noel que vea a Annie? Candy la llevo al baño porque se siente un poco indispuesta!

(Michelle) [levantándose no te preocupes le pediré a Jessy que la vea!

(Michelle) [llegando a la mesa junto con Archie perdona que te moleste Jessy pero la esposa de mi sobrino esta embarazada y se puso un poco mal y la llevaron al tocador! Podrías chequearla?

(Jessy) [poniéndose de pie con mucho gusto solo llévenme con ella!

(Archie) [ofreciéndole el brazo por aquí por favor, no sabe cuanto le agradezco que vea a mi esposa!

(Michelle) [sentándose junto a Kenny me agrada tu prometida Kenny!

(Kenny) [sonriendo pues tu le caíste muy bien! Dice que eres la única de mis ex novias que le agrada, debe ser por que eres la única con la que no dormí!

(Michelle) [asombrada y cuantas novias mas tuviste después de mi?

(Kenny) [haciendo cuenta con los dedos dos!

(Michelle) [riendo divertida que bárbaro! Que seductor eres[tomándole la mano no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hubieras sido el primero en notar mi embarazo!

(Kenny) [besándole la mano vas a ser una madre muy hermosa Holly!

Al instante que Kenny le besaba sonriente la mano a Michelle; Albert iba entrando junto a Anthony y Elizabeth, al ver aquella escena reconoció de inmediato al hombre que tenia de la mano a su mujer y camino a prisa hasta la mesa tomando de la solapa al joven doctor y lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara tumbándolo de un solo golpe ante la mirada atónita de su esposa.

(Albert) [tomándolo por la solapa quítale las manos de encima a mi esposa!

(Michelle) [viendo como en cámara lenta el puño de Albert pegando en el rostro de su amigo que haces Albert?

(Kenneth) [intentando reaccionar después del golpe pero que diablos le pasa? Quien es usted?

(Albert) [iracundo, mascullando las palabras como te atreves a venir a la reunión de mi familia después de seducir a mi esposa y hacerla tu amante desgraciado[echándose sobre el voy a enseñarte a no meterte con una mujer casada!

(Terry) [corriendo a sostener a Albert que estas haciendo Albert!

Michelle se había quedado inmóvil ante las palabras de Albert al reclamarle a Kenny, este al sentir que le quitaban de encima al rubio se levanto lanzando un puñetazo a su rostro, comenzando nuevamente la pelea, Michelle reacciono y vio a su alrededor topándose con la mirada severa de la señora Elroy, de su padre y de George, de repente corrió tomando apenas su bolso y corriendo fuera del salón seguida por George quien al darle alcance pudo ver lo descompuesta que iba la dama quien estaba a punto de llorar, se sentía humillada ante toda la familia por el hombre que amaba, no podía quedarse un minuto mas.

En el estacionamiento:

(George) [tratando de evitar una tragedia por favor señora, no se vaya así[viéndola a punto de llorar necesita tranquilizarse!

(Michelle) [conteniéndose llévame a casa George, por favor!

(George) [viéndola muy pálida se siente mal señora?

(Michelle) [soltando las lagrimas en silencio si no quieres llevarme tomare un taxi!

(George) [llevándola al auto no se preocupe, yo la llevare a su casa!

George la ayudo a subir al auto y salieron de inmediato rumbo a la mansión Andley.

En el salón:

Terry y Anthony sostenían a Albert mientras Stear y niel sostenían a Kenny, ninguno había visto salir a Miky solamente su padre pero no había logrado alcanzarla. Molesto volvió al restaurante para averiguar de que se trataba todo eso. Jessy salía del baño de atender a Annie quien ya se sentía mejor y venia junto con Candy cuando vio a su prometido golpeado y sostenido por los dos jóvenes y al rubio frente a el tratando de soltarse.

(Kenny) [furioso que diablos le pasa, yo ni siquiera lo conozco!

(Albert) [luchando por zafarse soy el esposo de Michelle! De quien usted se aprovecho al verla triste!

(Jessy) [poniéndose en medio de ellos por que le pega a mi prometido?

(Albert) [reaccionando su que?

(Kenny) [calmándose su prometido! Michelle y yo somos solamente amigos! Ella es paciente de mi prometida la doctora Noel!

(Terry) [serio Albert, Candy y yo organizamos esta cena para que Michelle te diera la noticia de que vas a ser padre!

(Candy) [llorando arruinaste la sorpresa de Miky y la humillaste en frente de todos Albert!

(Albert) [buscando a su esposa con la mirada en donde esta Miky?

(Michael) [serio mi hija salió de aquí destrozada William! No pude ver para donde se fue!

(Terry) [preocupado ella no trae auto Albert, no debe estar lejos!

(Stear) yo vi a George salir tras ella, tal vez la alcanzo y la llevo a otro lugar para tranquilizarla, se veía realmente mal!

(Albert) [disculpándose lo lamento, yo no debí dejarme llevar por la ira[corriendo disculpen necesito ver como esta mi esposa!

(Terry) [corriendo tras el voy contigo Albert, no estas en condiciones de manejar[viendo a Candy vete a casa con la señora Elroy pecosa!

(Candy) no te preocupes Terry, encuentren a Miky!

En el auto de George:

(George) [viendo las lagrimas correr en silencio en el rostro de ella intente calmarse Michelle[deteniéndose frene a la mansión se que lo que William hizo no estuvo bien pero dele oportunidad de hablar cuando venga a buscarla!

(Michelle) [bajando del auto muchas gracias por traerme George, adiós!

(George) [viéndola caminar hacia el garaje por favor Michelle, necesita descansar por hoy! Déjeme acompañarla a su habitación!

(Michelle) [subiendo al animal no voy a quedarme George[encendiendo el auto gracias por todo!

(George) [parándose en el camino de salida lo lamento señora pero no puedo dejarla ir en esas condiciones!

Michelle puso el auto en retroceso y atravesó el jardín pasando por encima de las flores para salir del lado de la mansión de los Grandchester y tomar la carretera, George no pudo ver para donde se dirigía. Minutos después el auto de Terry entraba a toda prisa a la mansión, Albert había llamado y Dorothy le había informado que George estaba intentando detener a la señora afuera de la mansión, al llegar a donde estaba George este les dijo lo que había pasado y como Michelle había tomado su auto y se había ido a toda prisa. Michael Swanson conocía a su hija por lo que de inmediato había llamado al aeropuerto para prohibir la salida del avión a quien fuera aun a su hija por lo menos en una semana, había llamado al edificio en donde ella tenia su departamento para que el encargado le avisara en cuanto ella apareciera y por ultimo a su casa para poner en alerta a la servidumbre, Eleanor había echo lo mismo pues era posible que ella se presentara en su casa para refugiarse. Terry llevo a Albert a las oficinas de Swanson si tenían suerte la encontrarían en su oficina, pero el guardia le informo que ella había llegado había sacado el maletín de viaje que tenia siempre listo en su oficina y se había llevado su computador personal. Los dos supieron de inmediato que si ella no deseaba ser encontrada no la encontrarían si no que hasta que ella decidiera volver. Terry llevo a Albert de vuelta a la mansión después de pasar por el departamento y la mansión Swanson. Al llegar Albert se topo con la mirada severa de la tía Elroy que había obligado a todos a retirarse y estaba sentada junto a Michael Swanson y Eleanor quienes lo esperaban. Al ver la comitiva de bienvenida Terry le deseo suerte y salió rumbo a su casa en donde Candy había hospedado a Patty y Stear a petición de la tía Elroy.

(Elroy) [seria es hora de que nos expliques por que actuaste de ese modo William!

(Albert) [respirando profundo por que no se cuando me convertí en un idiota enamorado tía Elroy! Me deje llevar por las fotos que Eliza me hizo llegar!

(Michael) [sonriendo Miky no es ninguna tonta William! Solo necesita pensar a solas, ella aparecerá cuando tenga que aparecer!

(Albert) [caminando hacia el escritorio Eliza me las va a pagar si le pasa algo a Miky o ah mi hijo[sonriendo triste voy a tener un hijo con mi muñeca! Como pude ser tan estúpido de no ver las señales!

(Eleanor) [acercándose creo que deberías ir a tomar un baño Albert, tienes que limpiarte las heridas que tienes en el rostro, y los puños los tienes inflamados!

(Albert) [viéndose las manos creo que le debo una disculpa al tal Kenneth!

(Elroy) [seria de eso te encargaras mañana, ahora debes dormir para recuperar la claridad de tu mente y buscar a mi nuera y a mi nieto, por que mas te vale que aparezcan pronto!

(Albert) [levanto la mirada asombrado al ver a la anciana levantarse y salir del estudio si tía Elroy!

(Michael [serio que piensas hacer con tu sobrina William? Si tu no le pones un alto lo vas a lamentar!

(Eleanor) [asombrada acaso piensas intervenir en esto Michael?

(Michael) [sonriendo yo no tengo por que meterme, pero cuando mi hija saque su carácter; habrás deseado haberle puesto un alto a tu sobrina por su propio bien!

(Albert) tienes alguna idea de a donde pudo haber ido Miky? No voy a poder dormir sin saber en donde esta!

(Michael) [tomando el brazo de Eleanor me parece bien, así tendrás tiempo de pensar como harás para convencerla de no pedirte el divorcio! Que pases buena noche William!

(Eleanor) [conteniendo una sonrisa hasta mañana Albert! Intenta descansar y cúrate las heridas!

Albert se quedo solo en la biblioteca, una y otra vez repetía en su mente la expresión del rostro de Michelle cuando había tumbado al doctor amigo suyo. Si quería llegar a congraciarse con su mujer lo primero que tendría que hacer seria disculparse con el doctor y su prometida que aparte de todo era la doctora que traería a su hijo al mundo. Después de mucho pensarlo y llamar incansablemente al celular de su esposa sin obtener respuesta subió a su habitación y se metió bajo la regadera, la cara y los puños comenzaban a arderle y seguramente de no limpiarlos tendría fiebre al día siguiente por la infección. Después de curarse solo se metió bajo las sabanas eh intento dormir. En la carretera Michelle seguía manejando, no solo se sentía mal si no que a medio camino la habían detenido y multado por exceso de velocidad, al llegar a su destino entro en la casa y después de darse una ducha se metió a la cama. Se sentía mas calmada después de haber manejado tanto no tardo en quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente Albert se levanto y al bajar las escaleras se topo con Anthony quien estaba en el jardín viendo los destrozos que había echo el auto de Michelle al atravesarlo con su auto. A pesar de trabajar con Albert la jardinería seguía siendo unos de sus pasatiempos y a pesar de que aun no era época las llantas del auto de Michelle serian difíciles de borrar del césped.

(Albert) [poniendo la mano en el hombro de su sobrino lamento mucho haberle echo eso a tu jardín!

(Anthony) [suspirando no es nada que no pueda arreglar en un par de días lejos de la oficina[viéndolo has sabido algo de ella?

(Albert) [negando no quiere contestar a mis llamadas y no esta en ninguno de los lugares que conozco!

(Anthony) [serio necesitas ayuda?

(Albert) necesito que me lleves al hospital, tengo que hablar con el amigo de Miky y disculparme con el y su prometida!

(Anthony) [sonriendo esta bien Albert! Creo que esta en el hospital privado cerca de los estudios!

Al llegar al hospital Anthony pregunto por la doctora Noel quien lo atendió después de un rato. Jessy llamo a Kenneth el cual entro con el rostro parecido al de Albert pues tenia varios golpes y los nudillos ligeramente inflamados.

(Jessy) [tras su escritorio pase adelante señor Andley! Kenny no tarda en venir por favor tomen asiento!

(Albert) [sentándose le agradezco mucho que me reciba después de lo que hice anoche!

(Kenneth) [entrando buenos días señor Andley, señor Brown! En que puedo servirles? Desean otro round señor Andley!

(Albert) [levantándose y extendiéndole la mano necesitaba verlo para pedirle que me disculpe, mi comportamiento de anoche fue totalmente irracional y merecen que me disculpe con ustedes!

(Kenneth) [sonriendo me alegra saber que Holly al fin encontró al hombre que pueda con su carácter! Pegas duro Andley, solo espero que nunca pruebes las patadas aniquiladoras de Holly!

(Albert) [confundido perdone pero quien es Holly?

(Jessy) [disculpándose Holly es el apodo que Kenny le puso a Michelle cuando salían juntos hace cuatro años!

(Kenny) [sonriendo ya le contare cuando Holly este de regreso! Michael me dijo esta mañana que ella agarro camino y no saben a donde!

(Anthony) [curioso de casualidad usted no sabe en donde pueda ella haber ido a ocultarse?

(Kenneth) [serio el único lugar que se me ocurre es la montaña en donde le gusta ir a escalar las rocas, es lo único que la calma cuando esta enfadada!

(Jessy) [preocupada crees que ella se atreva a hacer un esfuerzo de esa clase en su estado?

(Kenneth) [viendo la cara de Albert que estaba pálida con el viento que hace en las montañas en esta época dudo que lo intente, lo mas seguro es que haga algo en parapente, aunque en su estado no la creo capaz!

(Albert) [levantándose en donde queda esa montaña?

(Kenneth) yo tengo mucho tiempo sin ir y solamente lo hice un par de veces con los padres de Holly, tal vez Michael pueda decirles como llegar pero necesitaran un vehículo todo terreno para llegar a la cabaña!

(Albert) [pensativo por eso se llevo al animal en vez del auto deportivo! Ella esta en la montaña!

(Michael) [detrás de el y allí la vas a dejar en paz William! Por lo menos en ese lugar ella estará segura, tu sobrina no sabrá en donde esta mientras tu arreglas ese asunto para que ella pase en paz su embarazo!

(Albert) de Eliza me comencé a encargare esta mañana[viendo a los doctores espero que la próxima vez podamos sentarnos a conversar con Miky! En mejores términos!

(Kenneth) [dándole la mano cuida de Holly Albert! No tienes idea de cuanto te ama esa mujer!

(Jessy) [sonriendo ella esta en muy buenas condiciones! No se preocupe Albert, ella estará bien!

En los estudios de grabación Terry estaba memorizando los libretos que grabarían en la tarde cuando vio pasar a Víctor seguido de Alice quien parecía estar pidiéndole un sin fin de cosas para su jefa. Sin esperar se acerco a la secretaria para preguntarle si había recibido algún mensaje de Miky.

(Terry) hola Alice, has sabido algo de Miky esta mañana?

(Alice) [suspirando me a tenido como loca desde que vine, quiere que le envíe vía internet las grabaci0nes del día de ayer para revisar la edición y quiere que esta noche antes de irme le envíe la de hoy! Además quiere que le consiga un abogado!

(Terry) [atónito para que quiere Miky un abogado?

(Alice) [encogiendo los hombros parece que tiene un problema legal que quiere arreglar lo antes posible! Dijo que podría localizarla en video conferencia a las dos de la tarde paraqué me explique lo que quiere con el abogado!

(Terry) [pensativo Alice, si ella vuelve a comunicarse dígale que necesito hablar con ella y que no puede negarse!

(Alice) [preocupada paso algo? Ella se veía muy diferente esta mañana que hablamos, parece como si tuviera otra de sus etapas en las que no se le puede contrariar en nada o te cuesta el trabajo!

(Terry) [pensativo dile que la llamare y que por favor no se niegue a contestarme!

A las tres de la tarde Terry se encontraba en su tráiler marcando el celular de Michelle, ya había intentado un par de veces y ella no le había contestado. Al fin después de intentar otras veces mas al fin escucho la voz de la muchacha del otro lado de la línea.

(Michelle) [molesta si que eres un necio Terrence!

(Terry) [aliviado al fin contestas Miky! Como estas?

(Michelle) [seca estoy bien! No te preocupes por mi, no voy a desaparecer para siempre!

(Terry) sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad?

(Michelle) [suavizando el tono de voz muchas gracias Terry! Realmente voy a necesitar de tu ayuda! Por favor ve con papa y dile que necesito que te traiga, no hay mucho viento así que podrán venir en el helicóptero de la compañía, los espero hoy mismo solo a ustedes dos! No le digas a Candy que hablaste conmigo por favor!

(Terry) [serio ahora mismo voy a casa de Michael, te veré en un rato!

Terry salió de los estudios después de inventar una excusa a Candy y dejarla con Stear. Una hora mas tarde Terry y Michael Swanson iban en helicóptero rumbo a la cabaña de los Swanson en las montañas. Después de hora y media de vuelo aterrizaban en el helipuerto de la propiedad y entraban a la cabaña en donde Michelle los esperaba en el pequeño salón oficina, Terry esperaba verla correr a los brazos de su padre pero en cambio la encontraron seria revisando las ediciones que Alice le había enviado en la mañana. Al verlos entrar cerro la computadora y les sonrío.

(Michelle) pensé que no llegarían!

(Michael) [serio si a la ráfaga que hay afuera le llamas no haber viento no quisiera venir cuando tu creas que si lo hay! El viaje estuvo muy movido hija, ya no estoy para este tipo de aventuras, ahora estoy comprometido!

(Michelle) [seria no te quejes papa, la ultima vez que me trajiste me dijiste que no había nieve y encontramos la cabaña enterrada casi a la mitad!

(Terry) [serio me alegra ver que estas mejor de lo que imaginábamos! Ahora se puede saber para que nos hiciste venir?

(Michelle) [sirviendo chocolate caliente necesito que me ayuden con Eliza!

(Michael) [serio creo que Albert ya se esta haciendo cargo de eso hija!

(Michelle) [dándole una taza lo que haga o deje de hacer no me interesa! Esa estúpida va aprender a no meterse conmigo!

(Terry) [bebiendo mientras sonreía así que al fin te decidiste a responder los golpes!

(Michelle) [seria después de lo que paso anoche no puedo permitir que nadie señale a mi hijo diciendo que no es hijo de Albert!

(Michelle) nadie puede haberse enterado de lo que paso anoche hija! En el salón estaba solo la familia y ellos ya saben toda la verdad!

(Michelle) [seria el escándalo va a salir publicado este domingo en sociales, al parecer esa mujercita logro colar a su fotógrafo en el salón, enviaron muy buenas fotos al periódico y no quieren vendérmelas! Les resulta demasiado jugoso para dejarlo pasar!

(Terry) [serio y que es lo que piensan publicar?

(Michelle) primero el encuentro de Kenny y mío, seguido por la cena en casa de ellos conmigo saliendo de su casa poniéndome el abrigo y de ultimo el espectáculo de mi marido golpeando al amante de su infiel esposa[viéndolos mi reputación es lo único que tengo y si me va tocar perderla esa mujer tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias!

(Michael) [sereno déjame intentar hablar con el periódico, a veces yo logro mas de lo que tu puedes lograr! Si no me equivoco aun no deben haber redactado el reporte si van a publicarlo el domingo[abrazándola deja que tu viejo se encargue de esto por ti hija! Esas fotos no llegaran muy lejos!

(Michelle) [seria esta bien papa, si logras que no publiquen ese reportaje dejare que Albert se encargue de su sobrina!

(Terry) y que quieres que haga yo?

(Michelle) [sonriendo llama a Robert, voy a necesitar un favor! dile que necesito a su amigo al que le dicen el abogado de la quiebra!

(Michael) [preocupado que piensas hacer hija?

(Michelle) [seria Albert va a conocer a la reina de hielo papa[entregándole a Terry dile a Alice que le entregue esto a mi abogado, que es urgente!

(Terry) [preocupado no será la solicitud de divorcio verdad Miky?

(Michelle) [riendo divertida es una multa que hay que pagar! Anoche me detuvieron por pasar el limite de velocidad permitido!

(Terry) [abriendo el sobre y viendo la papeleta mil quinientos dólares? A que velocidad te agarraron?

(Michelle) [desviando la mirada 205 km/h a campo traviesa!

(Michael) [alarmado como se te ocurre manejar a esa velocidad exponiendo tu vida y la de mi nieto?

(Michelle) [viendo a Terry ya saben lo de mi embarazo[viéndolos asentir Albert también sabe[viéndolos asentir de nuevo bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto!

(Terry) [serio cuando volverás a la mansión?

(Michelle) esta noche volveré a mi departamento!

(Terry) quieres que me quede contigo para manejar de regreso?

(Michael) [decidido eso es lo mejor! Yo me iré en el helicóptero y pagare la multa de esta muchacha descocada[sin aceptar negativa Terry te acompañara de vuelta en el carro!

(Michelle) [vencida esta bien, así el viaje será mas tranquilo para mi!

El helicóptero se fue alejando de la montaña con el piloto y el señor Swanson mientras Terry llevaba las cosas de Miky al auto para salir de inmediato, tardarían por lo menos cuatro horas en llegar a la ciudad y una mas en llegar hasta el departamento de Michelle. Los dos subieron al auto y comenzaron a descender.

(Michelle) si tienes algo que preguntar pregunta de una vez Terry!

(Terry) [serio para que quieres al abogado?

(Michelle) [seria para Albert!

(Terry) [sorprendido vas a divorciarte de Albert?

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 18: **La Reina de Hielo**

Yajaira 


	18. Chapter 18

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 18**

**La Reina de Hielo**

Terry freno abruptamente ante el pensamiento de que la muchacha estuviera considerando tan pronto la idea de divorciarse y mas aun ahora que sabía que esperaba un hijo de Albert. Poniendo en marcha el auto una vez más Terry guardo silencio por un buen rato.

(Terry) [Serio no me respondiste!

(Michelle) [Serena si voy a divorciarme? Aun no me decido!

(Terry) [Viéndola tan calmada no puedo creer que tomes tan a la ligera un asunto tan serio! Pensé que amabas a Albert con todo tu corazón!

(Michelle) [Bajando la mirada lo amo mas de lo que puedas imaginar Terry, por eso me duelen tanto sus dudas!

(Terry) [Comenzando a entender que piensas hacer con el amigo de Robert?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo exactamente lo que estas pensando!

(Terry) [Riendo que mala eres Miky! El pobre Albert va sentir escalofríos hasta en la punta del cabello!

(Michelle) [Dejando caer una lágrima la gran noticia no salió como planeamos verdad!

(Terry) [Serio tal vez no fue tan buena idea esperar tanto para decirle lo del bebe!

(Michelle) [Suspirando si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera sido peor! Hubiera creído que no era hijo suyo si no de Kenny[Recordando a su amigo como estará el pobre de Kenny[Tapándose la cara con las manos no se ni como voy a darle la cara a el y a Jessy!

(Terry) tu padre me dijo que Albert fue a disculparse con ellos esta mañana, además no creas que Kenneth se quedo quieto, Albert también recibió lo suyo aunque Kenny recibió mas fuerte por que hay que admitir que Albert tiene puños muy pesaditos!

(Michelle) [Viendo por la ventana como esta Albert?

(Terry) [Sonriendo desesperado por saber de ti! Piensas llamarlo?

(Michelle) [Viendo el reloj debe estar en la mansión[Marcando ahora va saber lo que es que te corten la comunicación[Escuchando al mayordomo buenas noches Paul, comuníqueme con la señora Elroy por favor!

(Terry) [Serio no vas a hablar con Albert?

(Michelle) [Ignorándolo buenas noches tía Elroy, soy Michelle!

(Elroy) [Sonriendo hija como estas? Cuando vienes a casa?

(Michelle) estoy bien tía, pero necesito verla a solas! No quiero ir a la mansión, podemos vernos en mi departamento? Por favor no le diga a Albert que volví, aun no!

(Elroy) [Seria viendo a Albert a la expectativa no te preocupes hija yo te veré en donde tu quieras y cuando quieras!

(Michelle) mañana a las diez en mi departamento!

(Elroy) [Mas tranquila que bueno que me llamaste hija, estaba muy preocupada! Te veré pronto!

(Albert) [Viéndola colgar en donde esta ella tía? Por que no me dejo hablarle?

(Elroy) [Seria no quería hablar contigo y no se donde esta! Pero si yo fuera tu comenzaba a enviar flores conciliatorias a todos los lugares en donde ella pueda estar!

(Terry) [Viéndola de reojo por que no quisiste hablar con el?

(Michelle) por que los cables de comunicación entre el número de ese señor y el mío están bajo reparación!

(Terry) [Riendo y cuando crees que terminen las reparaciones?

(Michelle) [Viendo que entraban a la ciudad en este momento mande al técnico a vacacionar y no se cuando volverá! Vamos a tu casa, luego yo me voy a mi departamento, no quiero que Albert vea mi auto parqueado en tu garaje o sabrá que volví y aun no quiero verlo!

(Terry) [Parqueándose frente a su casa estas segura que no quieres quedarte aquí con nosotros?

(Michelle) [Seria te lo agradezco Terry pero así tendría a Albert a unos cuantos pasos y la verdad …

(Terry) [Riendo la verdad es que no quieres tentar tu resistencia! Tienes miedo de ceder y salir corriendo a sus brazos!

(Michelle) [Seria como dijo un día un gran filosofo ¨vete al cuerno¨ adiós Terry, háblame en cuanto tengas noticias de Robert!

(Terry) [Viéndola subir tras el volante estas segura que estarás bien? No quieres quedarte?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo sabes Terry, de repente me doy cuenta que tener un hermano no es tan malo[Encogiendo los hombros aun que ese hermano seas tu por supuesto!

(Terry) [Serio te veré mañana sangrona!

Terry la vio alejarse rumbo a su departamento, después entro a su casa en donde Candy lo miraba con ojos de desapruebo, los brazos cruzados frene al pecho y una expresión que denotaba enojo por ser ya pasado de la media noche cuando el llegaba. No pudo más que sonreírle mientras la tomaba en brazos y le explicaba mientras la llevaba a su habitación cargada.

(Terry) [Poniéndola en su vestidor por eso es que vine a esta hora pecosa, no quisimos que Miky volviera manejando sola!

(Candy) [Seria Albert sufrirá cuando sepa que ella volvió y no quiso quedarse en la mansión con el!

(Terry) [Serio lo que le espera a Albert en los siguientes días no se lo deseo a nadie Candy! Solo quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase confiaras en Miky!

(Candy) [Seria después de lo que el cabeza dura de Albert hiso, creo que se merece lo que Miky quiera hacerle!

(Terry) [Sentado en la cama yo creo que comprendo a Albert de algún modo! Yo no se que hubiera echo en su lugar!

(Candy) [Sorprendida por que lo dices Terry?

(Terry) hoy vi las fotos que Eliza le tomo a Miky y al doctor y son muy buenas, dan exactamente en el punto en donde mas duele, sugieren mas de lo que realmente es!

(Candy) Eliza sabía que para Albert no hay nada peor que una traición y supo que esa era su debilidad! Logro poner dudas en la mente de Albert aun que creo que su corazón no estaba de acuerdo con su cabeza!

(Terry) [Serio lo que le espera a Albert es serio Candy! Pero no podremos evitarlo!

(Candy) le dirás a Albert que Michelle volvió a su departamento?

(Terry) ella no quiere que el lo sepa por el momento! Solo se que mañana se vera con la señora Elroy para conversar con ella lo que ha decidido!

(Candy) es cierto que tendremos que ir a México?

(Terry) [Viendo el cambio de tema Si, por eso es que quieren que terminemos de grabar en una semana más! Parece ser que nos tomaron en cuenta y nos nominaron a mejor historia este año!

(Candy) [Confundía y eso es bueno?

(Terry) es muy bueno que nos reconozcan en otro país! Aun cuando no ganemos el premio es un honor y tendremos que ir!

(Candy) Michelle ira con nosotros?

(Terry) [Serio creo que este año ella no tendrá ganas de ir después del escándalo que se viene si su padre no logra parar la noticia!

Candy se quedo confundida pero no pudo sacarle mas información a su esposo, ella sabia que si insistía lo que lograría seria molestarlo pues el era muy reservado cuando se lo pedían. Sin decir mas se metieron a la cama para seguir conversando del viaje a México mientras se iban quedando dormidos, Terry estaba muy cansado después de haber manejado por casi cinco horas que no tardo en dormirse. En la mansión Andley Albert seguía insistiendo con el celular de su esposa, al ver que no contestaba dejo de insistir, tal vez por la mañana tendría más suerte. Después de una noche de casi no poder dormir Albert se levanto y salió rumbo a su oficina. Anthony había pasado por el esa mañana a petición del mismo Albert que no tenia deseos de manejar.

(Anthony) te sientes bien tío?

(Albert) estoy agotado Anthony! No puedo conciliar el sueño sin saber en donde esta Michelle!

(Anthony) que vas a hacer con relación a Eliza?

(Albert) [Apretando los puños al escuchar su nombre anoche hable con Max y el esta de acuerdo que Eliza se paso de la raya esta vez! Contrate unos investigadores que identifiquen el origen de los videos que recibí y los paquetes que enviaron a Chicago y a la oficina de aquí, quiero tener evidencia para demandarla por difamación y meterla presa!

(Anthony) [Serio pero eso tomara tiempo y Michelle no va querer escucharte si no ve resultados antes!

(Albert) [triste aunque tenga que ir yo mismo a esa montaña y buscar la cabaña sin ayuda yo voy a encontrarla Anthony, por ahora solo le daré un par de días mas como me lo pidió Michael, después espero que Archie y tu puedan hacerse cargo por que voy a ir a buscarla!

La tía Elroy llego al departamento de Michelle a la hora acordada, al ser recibida por la muchacha se quedo asombrada de ver lo serio pero acogedor del lugar. Al ver en la sala se encontraba sentado Michael, Robert Hathaway y un hombre al cual ella no concia, Michelle le ofreció un cómodo asiento y comenzaron a conversar. Estuvieron discutiendo por horas hasta que Robert y Samuel se retiraron con instrucciones, Michael salió rato después y después de una larga conversación Michelle le ofreció almorzar juntas a las señora Elroy.

(Elroy) [Sentada a la mesa no es que este en desacuerdo con lo que vas a hacer hija, pero tampoco puedes pedirme que este completamente de acuerdo! Mi pobre William va a sufrir!

(Michelle) [Seria y se lo merece! Por mas que lo ame no puedo seguir aguantando esta situación tía Elroy! El tiene que actuar y tiene que hacerlo ya!

(Elroy) [Escuchando sonar el celular insistentemente no vas a contestar hija?

(Michelle) [Viendo el celular no, es Albert y no quiero hablar con el aun!

(Elroy) por lo menos deberías contestarle para saber que ha hecho con relación a Eliza antes de mandarle la sorpresa que le tienes!

Las dos pasaron a la sala a tomar café mientras la tía seguía intentando convencerá de hablar con Albert antes de hacer algo que pudiera dolerle mas a ella que a el. Estaban conversando cuando el teléfono del departamento sonó, como por reflejo ella lo contesto y al escuchar la voz del otro lado no pudo más que cerrar los ojos ante la mirada expectante de la tía.

(Michelle) [Levantando el auricular Halo!

(Albert) [Emocionado ya volviste mi amor! Necesitamos hablar, voy para allá!

(Michelle) [Seria no Albert, no vengas por que no voy a dejarte entrar!

(Albert) [Serio tenemos que hablar Michelle!

(Michelle) [Seria muy bien, hablemos entonces! Que has hecho con Eliza después de lo que me hiso?

(Albert) ya estoy trabajando en eso Miky! Solo dame tiempo para actuar!

(Michelle) [Seria tomate el tiempo que quieras William! Yo no voy a esperar más!

(Albert) [Asombrado que piensas hacer Miky?

(Michelle) tu decidiste esperar hasta este punto sin hacer nada contra Eliza, ahora atente a las consecuencias, no quiero verte!

(Elroy) [Viéndola colgar fuiste muy dura hija!

(Michelle) [Llorando en silencio el necesita reaccionar tía! El tiene que reaccionar!

(Elroy) debo irme, por que si el viene y me encuentra aquí comenzara a hacer preguntas y a reclamar que yo supiera que habías vuelto! Cuídate hija y cuida mucho a mi nieto!

(Michelle) estaré en contacto tía Elroy! Gracias por su apoyo en mi decisión, aun cuando no este del todo de acuerdo, gracias por respetarla!

La señora Elroy salió del edificio a toda prisa, por ningún motivo quería estar cerca si William se aparecía buscando a su esposa. Albert salió de la oficina y después de pasar por un ramo de flores se dirigió al departamento de su esposa, el necesitaba disculparse con ella por lo que había echo la noche anterior cuando ella esperaba darle la noticia de su hijo. Al entrar al departamento encontró a su esposa saliendo de la cocina, al verlo la expresión de su rostro cambio, no estaba preparada aun para verlo frente a ella. Sintió que las piernas si no las controlaba la obligarían a correr hacia el y aventarse a sus brazos, solo el recuerdo de lo que había dicho la noche anterior la mantenían de pie alejada de el. Sin embargo Albert camino rápidamente hacia ella y sin pensarlo la beso apasionado, ahora podía entender por que le parecía aun mas hermosa que antes, era su hijo quien la hacia brillar ante sus ojos de una forma diferente, mas linda. Al sentir los labios de Albert apresando y succionando los suyo no pudo mas, sin poder evitarlo abrió los labios y lo dejo introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, eso fue suficiente para el, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la llevo al sillón y se tumbo en el sobre ella, sintiendo como la respiración de ella comenzaba a ser agitada ante sus caricias, bajo la mano hasta la cremallera del pantalón de ella y comenzó a bajarla, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para qué ella pudiera pensar con claridad y reaccionar, de un momento a otro solo pudo sentir cuando Albert entraba en ella con pasión haciéndola chillar apasionada al sentirlo moverse frenético dentro de ella, en sus movimientos había fuerza pero delicadeza y amor. El la besaba entera, la acariciaba de una forma dulce y la besaba con pasión desbordante dejándola casi sin aliento, sintió como ella lo envolvía con sus piernas y arqueaba la espalda permitiéndole una penetración mas profunda mientras ella gemía agitada ante aquellos movimientos que el hacía sobre ella, no tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo juntos. Albert se dejo caer a un lado de ella. Michelle seguía tratando de comprender como había pasado eso, no se suponía que debía pasar no en ese momento. Tratando de ordenar sus ideas, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el abrió la boca.

(Albert) [Viéndola perdóname por favor Miky, me volví loco con todo lo que vi! No pude controlarme cuando te vi anoche junto a Kenneth!

(Michelle) [Levantándose al escucharlo recordarle todo será mejor que te vayas Albert, no quiero verte ahora!

(Albert) [Levantándose y tratando de abrazarla Miky por favor, no quiero perderte por una estupidez!

(Michelle) [Asombrada me humillaste; ante toda tu familia gritas a voz en cuello que mi amigo era mi amante[Triste Con la mirada fría nunca antes me habían humillado tanto Albert!

(Albert) [Vistiéndose se que merezco todos los reclamos que puedas hacerme Miky, pero la única escusa que tengo para hacer las locuras que hice es, que te amo! Que con solo pensar que alguien podía alejarte de mí me descontrolo!

(Michelle) [Comenzando a perder los estribos tu solo viste imágenes mías dándole un abrazo a un amigo, caminando con el hacia el auto y recibiendo un beso en la mano y de inmediato pensaste que me estaba acostando con el[Fría yo vi imágenes tuyas haciéndole el amor a otra mujer y confíe plenamente en ti, esperando que hicieras algo para detener a tu sobrina y no hiciste nada!

(Albert) [Serio de Eliza me voy a encargar, ya estoy haciendo todos los movimientos para hacerla pagar por todo lo que ha hecho!

(Michelle) [Seria me alegro por ti Albert! Por favor cierra la puerta cuando te vayas!

(Albert) [Viéndola caminar hacia las gradas pensé que después de lo que paso vendrías a casa conmigo!

(Michelle) [Respirando profundo para seguir con el plan aquí no paso nada Albert! Por favor vete!

(Albert) [Decidido no voy dejar de venir hasta que aceptes volver a casa conmigo Miky[Saliendo te amo!

(Michelle) [Sentándose en las escaleras viendo todo su alrededor por que no puedo estar aquí con Albert sin terminar haciendo el amor? Esto no va volver a pasar, esta fue la última vez!

Michelle subió a su habitación y después de tomar un baño se metió a la cama a dormir. Albert iba en el auto rumbo a la mansión, a pesar de que la noche no había terminado como el esperaba por lo menos podía estar seguro que ella le había correspondido a cada caricia que le había dado, se había entregado como siempre lo hacia y el no pararía hasta tenerla en casa de nuevo. Al llegar a la mansión encontró sobre su cama el reporte que los investigadores habían echo sobre los paquetes y los correos recibidos en su computadora, todos parecían apuntar a un culpable Patrick Stevens era el dueño de la cuenta de correo desde donde habían recibido los correos, Eliza había sido lo suficientemente lista para no meter las manos comprometedoramente, de nuevo estaba como al principio. Tenia que pensar como siempre lo hacia, sin importar la hora que era Albert salió a la caballeriza y saco a Sultán para montar un rato y despejar sus ideas, después de montar subió a uno de los árboles del jardín y se sentó en una rama hasta que escucho que alguien subía, al ver hacia abajo pudo ver una cabellera rubia acercarse hasta donde el estaba, pronto estuvo sentado frente a la reluciente sonrisa de Candy quien lo veía divertida. Lo había estado observando desde que había sacado el caballo y luego lo había espiado sentado en la rama de aquel árbol hasta decidirse a ir a preguntarle que le sucedía.

(Candy) [Sonriendo necesitas alguien con quien hablar?

(Albert) [Sonriendo que haces despierta a esta hora pequeña? No tienes que ir a trabajar mas tarde?

(Candy) [Meciendo las piernas te escuche hace un rato montando en la oscuridad y luego vi como un enorme gato rubio subía al árbol y decidí venir a rescatarlo! Puedo ayudarte en algo Albert?

(Albert) [Sonriendo cansado acabo de descubrir que no tengo nada con que acusar a Eliza de lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses!

(Candy) [Tranquilizándolo no te preocupes Albert! Yo se que encontraras algo que te sirva! De algún modo lograras hacer que Eliza se descubra sola!

(Albert) [Pensativo creo que tienes razón Candy, voy a pensar bien el siguiente paso que daré! Esta vez no voy a detenerme pequeña!

(Candy) Eliza siempre nos ha hecho daño Albert! Ya fueron demasiadas consideraciones las que se le han tenido! Es hora que ella aprenda su lección y deje de hacer daño!

(Albert) debí detenerla cuando te hizo daño a ti pequeña! Ahora esta a punto de terminar con mi matrimonio si no le pongo un alto!

(Candy) [Tranquilizándolo no creo que Miky te deje! Ella te ama Albert, solo dale tiempo de que el dolor pase, recuerda que dijiste todo aquello frente a todos y eso la debe tener ofendida! Dale tiempo y no dejes de recordarle que la amas[Guiñando el ojo a las chicas nos gusta escuchar eso!

(Albert) [Sonriendo eso hare! Ahora déjame que te acompañe a tu casa o Terry saldrá a buscarte y nos regañara por estar en el frio en piyama!

(Terry) [Recostado abajo del árbol se puede saber que hacen a esta hora subidos en ese árbol como si fueran un par de monos?

(Albert) deja de decir tonterías Terry, solo estamos en junta familiar en la sala privada!

(Terry) [Riendo y tu consejera es tarzán pecosa? Debes estar metido en tremendo lio para pedirle consejo a esta hora! Por que no vienes con nosotros a la casa y tomas un café!

(Albert) te lo agradezco Terry pero ya es muy tarde y ustedes tienen que descansar! Que les parece si mejor lo dejamos para otro día!

(Candy) [Abrazando a su esposo vas a estar bien Albert?

(Albert) [Caminando hacia su casa que descansen chicos!

(Terry/Candy) hasta mañana Albert!

A la mañana siguiente Albert tenía una reunión con Max, Archie, Anthony y George cuando la secretaria entro tras un hombre que entraba a la oficina sin ser avisado.

(Albert) [Serio que sucede Jenny quien es este caballero?

(Samuel) [Presentándose Jasón Pearl! Soy el abogado de la señora Michelle Swanson y estoy buscando al señor William Andley!

(Albert) [Aturdido yo soy William Andley en que puedo servirle?

(Jasón) [Serio a petición de la señora Michelle Swanson he venido a presentarme!

Albert lo veía fijamente apenas entendiendo a medias lo que el hombre le decía mientras todos los presentes no podían dar crédito a lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo al confundido Albert quien lo veía atontado, como tratando de descifrar las palabras del abogado.

(Jasón) bla bla bla bla demanda de divorcio bla bla bla humillación publica bla bla bla bla división de bienes bla bla bla bla bla amenazas de su sobrina bla bla bla bla incapaz de seguir en esa situación!

(Albert) [Reaccionando Miky me esta pidiendo el divorcio?

(Jasón) lo lamento señor, la señora me pidió avisarle hoy mismo de su decisión! Estaré en contacto y nuevamente lo lamento buenos días caballeros!

El abogado salió dejando en la sala a un grupo de caballeros profundamente contrariados, Albert tenia las manos empuñadas sobre el escritorio, en sus ojos se podía ver una furia indescriptible, había tocado fondo. Las palabras de aquel imbécil abogado habían pasado como una ráfaga de aire helado sobre la espala de Albert. Max no podía mas que sentirse profundamente apenado pues sabía que todo eso había sido producto de los engaños de Eliza.

(Archie) [Quien había entendido a la perfección lo que su colega había expuesto al entrar te sientes bien Albert? Quieres hacer algo con relación a la demanda que entablo Miky para divorciarse?

(Anthony) en que podemos ayudarte Albert?

(Albert) [Aventando todo al suelo Eliza! No puedo soportar más las estupideces de esa tonta malcriada!

(Max) [Temeroso ante la reacción del joven por favor Albert trata de tranquilizarte!

(Albert) [Gritando mi esposa me esta pidiendo el divorcio por culpa de tu hija y me pides que me tranquilice?

(George) por favor William cálmate!

(Albert) [Furioso no voy a perder a mi esposa y a mi hijo[Caminando hacia la puerta Eliza va a tener que pagar por todas su estupideces!

(Max) [Deteniéndolo a donde vas William?

(Albert) [Con furia reflejada en sus ojos, zafándose a ajustar cuentas con la estúpida de Eliza!

Por mas que lo intentaron ninguno pudo detener al furioso rubio que salió del consorcio y a toda velocidad manejo su auto rumbo a la mansión Leegan en donde el sabia se encontraba viviendo Eliza. Mientras en el consorcio Max Leegan intentaba localizar a su hijo para que fuera de inmediato a la mansión y estuviera atento para detener a Albert de cometer una locura, no podía permitir que por culpa de un arrebato Albert cometiera una locura y el perdiera para siempre a su hija.

(Niel) [Recostado en la cama en casa de Susana halo! Hola papa que sucede?

(Max) [Alterado estas cerca de casa hijo?

(Niel) [Mintiendo para no decir que estaba lejos durmiendo con su novia si papa estoy cerca! Que sucede?

(Max) [Aliviado por favor hijo ve a casa y no dejes que Albert cometa una locura!

(Niel) [Parándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse sucedió algo grave?

(Max) Michelle le pidió el divorcio a William por las tonterías que ha hecho tu hermana para separarlos y el salió de aquí como loco!

(Niel) [Saliendo a prisa no te preocupes papa voy en camino!

(Max) te veré en la mansión hijo!

Niel salió manejando a toda prisa, conocía bien los arranques de furia de Albert y sabia que eran muy contados pero de mucho cuidado. Albert estaba llegando a la mansión Leegan en ese momento y a toda prisa bajaba del auto y entraba a la casa pegando de gritos llamando a su sobrina, ella no tardo en aparecer al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre.

(Eliza) [Sonriendo que te trae por aquí querido William?

(Albert) [Tomándola por los hombros déjanos en paz de una vez Eliza! Aléjate de mi esposa y de mí de una vez por todas o te pesara!

(Patrick) [Quitándosela de las manos no se atreva a tocarla!

(Albert) [Sin conocerlo no se meta en esto[Mandándolo a volar de un puñetazo

(Eliza) [Enloquecida te dije que la dejaras y te casaras conmigo o te pesaría! Te lo advertí y no me escuchaste! Ahora vas a tener que pagarme ese desprecio que me hiciste y ella lo pagara caro también! Voy a destruirlos a los dos! Voy a acabar con ella y tú no podrás evitarlo!

(Albert) [Perdiendo los estribos y tomándola del cuello no te atrevas a acercarte a mi esposa Eliza! No te permitiré que te le acerques de nuevo!

Desde afuera Niel escucho los gritos de Eliza amenazando a Albert y al entrar pudo ver el momento en el que su tío se había lanzado sobre ella y la había tomado del cuello el cual apretaba descontrolado. Sin esperar se lanzo sobre Albert arrancándole a Eliza de las manos. No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a pesar de todo y no podía permitir que su tío se desgraciara la vida por culpa de las estupideces de su hermana.

(Niel) [Interponiéndose por favor Albert, tranquilízate!

(Eliza) [Chillando te diste cuenta Niel! Tu eres testigo de que el quiso matarme!

(Niel) [Enojado cállate Eliza, tu misma provocaste todo esto con tus estupideces!

(Albert) [Aun alterado no voy a seguir tolerando tus ataques Eliza! Aléjate de nosotros o te juro que te va a pesar!

(Eliza) [Escondiéndose detrás de Niel yo no he hecho nada! El entro aquí como loco y después de golpear a Patrick se me echo encima!

(Albert) [Reaccionado de repente manténganla lejos de mi esposa y de mi Niel[Saliendo de la mansión es la última vez que te lo advierto Eliza!

En la entrada Albert se topo con Max quien venia acompañado de George, al verlo salir sintieron alivio ya que el auto de Niel estaba atravesado afuera de la mansión indicando que el muchacho había llegado a prisa. Al verlo salir Max corrió hacia la casa mientras George seguía a William a su auto y conducía mientras el rubio parecía pensar ensimismado. Parecía que al final el arranque de ira le había servido para pensar con más claridad, parecía haber una luz en su mirada, como que había encontrado al fin algo que le serviría para contraatacar. Después de guardar silencio todo el camino a la mansión, los dos entraron a la biblioteca en donde le sirvió un trago a George y otro para el, ahora parecía haber una leve sonrisa en los labios del rubio, indicando que al fin tenia un plan de ataque.

(Albert) [Sonriendo malicioso necesito que me hagas un favor George!

(George) [Curioso tú dirás William!

(Albert) [Viéndolo fijamente necesito que vayas a California y lleves un recado personalmente y vuelvas con la gente que enviaran!

(George) [Curioso a quien debo buscar?

(Albert) [sonriendo Donnie Miller el actor de películas de acción!

(George) puedo preguntar por que voy a buscarlo?

(Albert) [jugando con su trago el cómplice de Eliza tiene una cuenta pendiente con el y se ha estado escondiendo, creo que es hora de que Patrick Stevens vuelva a California y enfrene su responsabilidad!

(George) [sonriendo tomare el primer vuelo y volveré mañana en el primer vuelo del día con nuestros nuevos amigos!

(Albert) [viéndolo salir los estaré esperando en el aeropuerto!

Los sobrinos del joven entraron a la biblioteca a toda prisa pensando que el rubio seguiría furioso después del encuentro que había tenido con Eliza, pero al entrar a la biblioteca se toparon con la sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro del rubio que no dejaba de jugar con la copa que tenia en la mano.

(Candy) [acercándose te encuentras bien Albert?

(Albert) [sonriendo no del todo pero muy pronto lo estaré pequeña!

(Archie) [mostrándole un documento Albert, el abogado de Miky dejo esto en la oficina!

(Albert) [viendo el sobre sin atreverse a revisarlo de que se trata Archie?

(Archie) [serio es la solicitud de divorcio que Michelle envió para que nuestro abogado la vea! Que quieres que hagamos?

(Albert) [rompiendo el documento mándaselo a Michelle de mi parte!

(Anthony) has logrado hablar con ella?

(Albert) [sonriendo no pudimos hablar mucho pero se que me ama y no le va ser fácil divorciarse de mi!

(Stear) [serio para donde iba George con tanta prisa?

(Albert) [tomando un sorbo a buscar a unos amigos!

(Patty) [acercándose Albert, Stear y yo hemos estado conversando, vamos a suspender la boda hasta que se solucione el problema tuyo con Miky, no quisiéramos que ninguno de los dos falte!

(Albert) no se atrevan a suspender la boda chicos, yo lo que necesito son oportunidades para acercarme a Miky y estoy seguro que ella no faltara a la boda! Si quieren hacer algo por mi no cancelen la boda!

(Stear) [aliviado te lo agradezco tío, no se si hubiera podido soportar seguir posponiendo esto!

(Albert) [riendo ante el alivio del muchacho yo te entiendo Stear! No te preocupes pronto estarás de viaje con tu esposa y dejaras de sufrir!

(Patty) [sonrojada por favor no sigan!

(Annie) [levantándose del sillón si nos vamos a tardar mas aquí no podríamos comer algo?

(Albert) [viéndole el vientre no voy a permitir que me eviten ver a Miky cuando se vea igual de hermosa que tu Annie! Yo quiero disfrutar cada momento del embarazo de mi esposa!

(Terry) [riendo yo podre aplicarme desde la otra semana que termine la telenovela!

(Candy) [sonrojada compórtate Terry! No seas imprudente!

Todos comenzaron a reír viendo como Candy escondía el sonrojado rostro en la chaqueta de Terry, después de conversar por largo rato todos se retiraron dejando a Albert en la mansión quien sonriendo subió a su habitación y después de darse un baño se acomodo en la cama, después de llamar a Michelle y dejar un simple ¨te amo¨ grabado en su contestadora se acomodo para dormir, en la mañana tendría una muy buena razón para levantarse. Michelle estaba en su departamento, la grabadora repetía una y otra vez el mensaje que Albert le había dejado antes de ir a dormir. Después de escucharlo un vez mas ella se acomodo abrazando una almohada que aun tenia el aroma de Albert de la ultima vez que habían estado juntos allí. A la mañana siguiente Albert recibió a George en el aeropuerto quien venia acompañado de cuatro sujetos de muy serio rostro, después de ponerles un auto a su disposición, los guiaron en el auto de Albert hasta la entrada de la mansión Leegan. Los cuatro hombres entraron en el auto, se parquearon en la entrada y se bajaron a tocar la puerta, después de preguntar por la señorita Eliza esta se presento en compañía de Niel y su novio Pat en la sala el cual al ver a los hombres intento salir huyendo pero le fue inútil.

(Eliza) [luchando por liberarlo a donde se lo llevan?

(Pat) [luchando llamen a la policía! Estos tipos vienen a matarme!

(tipo #1) déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo señorita!

(Eliza) [pateando a uno de lo hombre dije que deje a mi novio en paz!

(Niel) no te metas Eliza que la cosa no es contigo!

(Eliza) deberías dejar de decir estupideces y ayudarme!

(Pat) déjenme en paz, yo no he hecho nada!

(tipo #2) eso lo decidirán en california cuando llegue su momento!

(Eliza) [asustada al escuchar de donde venían no pueden llevarse lo a la fuerza! Esta es propiedad privada!

(tipo #3) [mostrando su placa será mejor que deje de intervenir señorita o tendremos que llevarla a usted también! Patrick Stevenson esta arrestado!

(Eliza) [sorprendida detectives[viendo a Patrick son detectives?

Los cuatro hombres salieron de la mansión cargando en el aire a Patrick y metiéndolo al auto que Albert les había prestado para transportarse, Eliza no podía creer que el auto donde se llevaban a su cómplice tuviera el emblema de los Andley en el costado, corrió tras el auto hasta la entrada de la mansión y allí fue donde pudo comprender lo que había sucedido, cruzando la calle estaba estacionado el auto de Albert, este al verla le sonrió divertido y después de saludarla con un movimiento de cabeza subió a su auto seguido por George. Eliza estaba parada aun incrédula de lo que acababa de suceder, de un momento a otro había perdido al único aliado que tenia para martirizar a sus victimas. Estaba furiosa por no haber anticipado que de un momento a otro eso podía pasar. Ahora tendría que buscar la forma de seguir adelante sola, Niel la observaba desde la ventana del estudio, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber debía tenerla mas vigilada que nunca de ahora en adelante. En el auto George y Albert iban riendo en silencio mientras se dirigían a la oficina del consorcio. Al estacionarse frente al edificio George le sonrío a su pupilo.

(George) [riendo te felicito William!

(Albert) [divertido por que George?

(George) [viéndolo lograste pensar con la cabeza fría y encontraste la forma de comenzar a enderezar el problema!

(Albert) [serio solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para recuperar a Miky!

(George) [sonriendo no te des por vencido! Recuerda que aun falta ver lo que haremos con la señorita Eliza!

(Albert) hay que esperar la reacción que esto causara de ahora en adelante!

(George) ella es una mujer peligrosa! Tendremos que tener cuidado!

(Albert) ve a descansar y saluda a tu esposa de mi parte! En cuanto puedas envía un hombre que vigile a Miky con cuidado que no lo vea!

(George) me encargare de eso de inmediato!

(Albert) George! Muchas gracias!

George se retiro a descansar y hacer lo que Albert le había pedido mientras en la mansión Leegan en su habitación una furiosa Eliza rompía todo lo que tenia a su paso.

(Eliza) [alterada vas a pagármela! Vas a lamentar haberme puesto las manos encima William!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 19: **Contraataque Sorpresivo**

Yajaira 


	19. Chapter 19

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 19**

**Contraataque Sorpresivo**

Michelle llego a su oficina ese día, al entrar se encontró con Jasón quien traía en la mano el folder con el documento que había dejado el día anterior en el consorcio Andley para Albert, al estar en su oficina Michelle abrió el sobre encontrando los papeles de solicitud que Albert había roto y enviado de regreso.

(Jasón) [Serio que quiere hacer ahora?

(Michelle) [Tirándolos entre una gaveta llévele otra copia y déjesela en su oficina!

(Jasón) quiere dar el siguiente paso?

(Michelle) [Seria avísele a William mi decisión!

(Jasón) [Saliendo le avisare la respuesta del señor Andley!

(Terry) [Entrando al salir Jasón le pediste el divorcio a Albert? Nunca me dijiste que le pedirías el divorcio!

(Michelle) [Fría no tengo por que pedirte permiso para separarme de mi esposo!

(Terry) [Sorprendido tu sabes lo que Albert me hará cuando sepa que yo te presente a tu abogado[Viéndola contener una sonrisa el es mi amigo Miky, no me hagas esto[Serio Hasta donde piensas llegar con todo esto Michelle?

(Michelle) [Seria hasta donde tenga que llegar Terry! Si tengo que ir a un tribunal a firmar el divorcio con tal de que el se libere de la nefasta de Eliza lo hare! El tiene que entender que yo nunca lo hubiera traicionado aun si no lo amara como lo amo!

(Candy) [Entrando entonces quieres vengarte de Eliza por lo que te hiso y de Albert por haber desconfiado de ti[Decepcionada yo pensé que realmente amabas a Albert pero veo que no!

(Terry) cálmate Candy no tomes las cosas por donde no es!

(Candy) [Ofuscada como me pides que no tome las cosas como las veo Terry? Michelle quiere romperle el corazón a Albert y parece que a ti no te importa aun que sea tu amigo!

(Michelle) Terry no tiene la culpa de que Albert me haya humillado de esa forma[Molesta el insinúo que yo le era infiel como cualquier mujerzuela que se va a la cama con cualquiera! Eso me da derecho a divorciarme de el Candy!

(Candy) [Enojada pero si te divorcias de el vas a romperle el corazón! Acaso no te duele hacerlo sufrir?

(Michelle) [Conteniéndose mas de lo que puedas imaginar Candy!

(Terry) [Tomándola de la mano vamos Candy, esto es algo que Miky debe arreglar con Albert! No nos corresponde a nosotros intervenir!

(Candy) [Viéndola antes de salir piénsalo bien Miky! No hagas sufrir a mi padre! El te ama!

(Terry) [Abrazándola vamos pecosa, tenemos que terminar de grabar las últimas escenas!

Michelle se quedo sola en su oficina tratando de ordenar sus ideas de lo que pensaba hacer, cada vez que pensaba en Albert no hacia mas que recordar lo que había sucedido hacia dos días apenas cuando el había llegado a disculparse y habían terminado sobre el sofá teniendo relaciones. Tenia que evitar estar con el a solas de nuevo, no podía permitir que eso volviera a repetirse, pero como evitaría estar cerca de el cuando la boda de Patty y Stear seria en unos días y no podía faltar. En el consorcio Albert estaba conversando divertido con su nuevo amigo Donnie quien estaba muy agradecido por haberle ayudado a conseguir al fotógrafo que tanto le había costado. Después de sostener una larga conversación ante sus asombrados sobrinos colgó para poder contarles con detalle lo que había sucedido esa mañana en la mansión Leegan. Después de conversar por largo rato y reír al imaginar la rabieta que debería estar haciendo Eliza en ese momento al haberse quedado sin su aliado. Estaban planeando los últimos detalles de la despedida de soltero que tendrían para Stear esa noche en la mansión Andley mientras las chicas estarían haciendo la de Patty en casa de Candy lo que le daría a Albert una oportunidad de llevar a Michelle a su territorio para poder convencerla de parar los tramites de divorcio. En las oficinas Niel y Max comentaban lo que había sucedido esa mañana en la mansión aun estaban sorprendidos de haber tenido a un hombre buscado por las autoridades refugiado en su casa por caprichos de Eliza, esa noche Max y Niel decidieron dejar todo de lado y asistir a la despedida de Stear. Las dos fiestas estaban divertidas, tanto los chicos como las chicas la pasaron bien, a la hora de retirarse Michelle salió a prisa pues le había prometido a su padre que ella llevaría a Eleanor a casa esa noche, al subir al auto Eleanor noto algo sobre el asiento del conductor, Michelle lo tomo y lo puso sobre el tablero, era una rosa que Albert había puesto para ella. Condujo el auto rumbo a casa de Eleanor.

(Eleanor) [Viendo la rosa es de Albert?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo es su forma de recordarme lo que siente por mi!

(Eleanor) cuanto tiempo vas a permanecer alejada de Albert hija?

(Michelle) [Seria hasta que Eliza este fuera de nuestras vidas!

(Eleanor) y si Albert no logra alejarla definitivamente de el?

(Michelle) [Seria, estacionándose frente a la casa de ella entonces quien se alejara seré yo Eli, mi hijo no va exponerse a que esa mujer le haga algo!

(Eleanor) [Sonriendo te veré en la boda hija!

(Michelle) adiós Eleanor, que descanses!

En la mansión Andley los chicos seguían divirtiéndose de lo lindo haciéndole bromas al pobre Stear que no podía parar de reír al escuchar los consejos de cada uno de ellos, pues tendían a ser muy ocurrentes, Albert se alejo del grupo al ver a Archie sentado leyendo los papeles que Michelle había enviado de nueva cuenta con su abogado para que Albert lo firmara, parecía muy contrariado pues repetía una y otra vez cada párrafo que leía.

(Albert) [Sentándose frene a el te pasa algo Archie?

(Archie) [Respirando profundo por mas que intento comprender esta demanda no logro entenderla[Explicando en la repartición de bienes parece haber un laberinto de contradicciones que tienen sentido y a la vez no dicen nada!

(Albert) no te preocupes por lo que digan esos papeles Archie, yo no pienso firmarlos!

(Archie) [Confundido como es posible que una mujer que dice amarte tanto de la noche a la mañana decida así no mas enviarte a su abogado a meterte un puñal en el pecho?

(Albert) no fue de la noche a la mañana sobrino, Eliza trabajo muy inteligentemente durante meses, enviando todo lo que podía plantar duda en nosotros y yo caí en las ultimas pruebas y me anime a desconfiar de mi esposa sin motivos reales[Serio a pesar de todo hay algo en ese abogado que no termina de gustarme!

(Archie) [Serio se ve que le gusta el asunto este de los divorcios por que dispara los reglamentos y los artículos como si se los supiera de memoria para aplastar a sus pobres victimas!

(Albert) [Viendo que Terry se retiraba parece que ya terminaron de avergonzar a Stear, por que no dejas eso por la paz y vas a descansar con Annie que ya debe esta en casa esperándote!

(Archie) [Guardando los papeles tienes razón tío, te veré mañana en la oficina!

(Albert) Archie! No has considerado mudarte mas cerca?

(Archie) [Curioso más cerca tío?

(Albert) [Sonriendo te lo explicare otro día, ve a descansar y deja de pensar en los papeles de Miky!

Albert vio salir a su sobrino al tiempo que la señora Elroy y Patty regresaban de la mansión de junto de celebrar la despedida de Patty, la muchacha iba ligeramente sonrojada lo que significaba que no solo Stear había tenido que pasar bochornos en la suya sino que seguramente Candy y Miky habían hecho de las suyas con Patty también. El abogado de Miky llegaba todos los días con una copia nueva del documento que Albert devolvía cada día en pedazos, el día de la boda de Stear había llegado, en el altar estaban Albert como tutor y Stear esperando la aparición de la novia, al fondo de la iglesia estaban las dos organizadoras que ya habían formado una mancuerna en los asuntos de organizar las reuniones y fiestas de la familia, Eleanor y Michelle se divertían mucho comprando y arreglando, la novia llego enfundad de un discreto vestido de novia en color blanco marfil, la falda era completamente lisa y la blusa tenia bordados hermosos que sensualmente resaltaban los atributos de la muchacha, llevaba un enorme velo el cual era sostenido por una guirnalda de diminutos lirios que coronaban la cabellera de la muchacha toda peinada en enormes rulos que le daban una apariencia diferente a la usual. La falda al caminar delineaba una muy bien redondeada cadera y arrastraba un poco el largo de atrás junto con el velo. La ceremonia fue muy especial pues los novios no dejaban de verse a los ojos en ningún momento mostrando con la mirada cuanto se amaban. Al terminar la ceremonia salieron rumbo al salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, esta vez por ser Stear y Patty empleados de la compañía de producción la reunión se llevo a cabo en el salón de festejos de Swanson Production en donde Michelle había mandado ambientar el salón según la personalidad de los dos novios en el fondo del salón había un enorme mural en donde brillaban diminutas estrellas sobre la vista de un lago hermoso recreado digitalmente y una brisa corría por el salón con aroma a flores silvestres. La pareja de novios bailo a solas y los fotógrafos de la compañía tomaron fotos en las que parecía que lo novios bailaban a orillas de aquel hermoso lago a la luz de las estrellas. Al baile por tradición debían unirse los padres de Patty, Albert y la señora Elroy quienes eran los tutores de Stear. Para darle oportunidad a Albert de sacar a Michelle a la pista y conversar Archie se adelanto a su tío y saco a bailar a la tía Elroy, mientras Albert caminaba hacia donde estaba Eleanor junto a una muchacha que seguramente debía ser Michelle, esta vez ella llevaba puesto un vestido Corinto que le hacia resaltar el tono cremoso de su piel, aun no se notaba por ningún lado su embarazo, solamente se distinguía la hermosa y esbelta figura de la que aun era y seguiría siendo su esposa si de el dependía. Eleanor lo vio venir y disimuladamente se alejo de Michelle hacia donde estaba Michael.

(Albert) [Tocándole el hombro me permite este baile señora Andley?

(Michelle) [Viendo que todos estaban atentos por supuesto!

(Albert) [Llevándola a media pista porque insistes en enviarme a tu abogado con esos papeles Miky?

(Michelle) [Seria creo que este no es momento para hablar de eso Albert!

(Albert) [Apretándola a el y cuando será el momento si no quiere siquiera que me acerque!

(Michelle) [Sintiendo que el aire le faltaba no me abraces tan fuerte por favor!

(Albert) [Pegándose más a ella antes no te quejabas cuando te apretabas tú misma a mí[Susurrando acaso te pone nerviosa sentirme cerca todavía?

(Michelle) [Escuchando que la música terminaba ya termino el baile Albert suéltame!

A duras penas pudo zafarse de los brazos de Albert y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde poder tomar aire sin darse cuenta que Albert la seguía. Al llegar a la puerta que daba hacia un pequeño jardín se recostó levemente en la pared para tratar de respirar mejor por que todo le daba vueltas, realmente se sentía a punto de caer cuando Albert volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo.

(Albert) [Respirando el aroma de ella dime que ya no sientes nada cuando te tomo entre mis brazos!

(Michelle) [Respirando agitada suéltame Albert por favor, no puedo respirar!

(Albert) [Desesperado es por lo que todavía sientes por mí y no quieres admitir Miky!

(Michelle) [Desmayándose no puedo respirar!

(Albert) [Sosteniéndola en brazos Miky, que te pasa mi amor[Cargándola en brazos te llevare a tu oficina muñeca!

Disimuladamente salió por la otra entrada del jardín rumbo a las oficinas pasando frente al salón, Candy al verlo lo siguió al ver que Michelle iba sin sentido, al llegar a la oficina la recostó en el sillón mientras Candy salía del baño con una toalla mojada y un frasco de alcohol para hacerla reaccionar. El pobre Albert se veía realmente preocupado por la salud de su mujer y su hijo. Candy la reviso y noto que estaba ligeramente helada, señal que había tenido un bajo de presión por falta de azúcar, lo que necesitaba era comer algo dulce, seguramente eran los primeros síntomas que se le presentaban y por eso aun no los controlaba muy bien.

(Albert) [Preocupado esta muy mal Candy?

(Candy) [Sonriendo no Albert! Es por su estado! Solo necesita comer algo dulce, si me esperas creo que ella mantiene helado en la cafetería, le traeré un poco para que lo coma y se sienta mejor!

(Albert) [Viéndola salir Miky por favor, reacciona mi amor! Despierta muñeca, mírame!

(Michael) [Entrando a la oficina que paso Albert por que se desmayo Miky?

(Albert) [Acariciándole el rostro a su esposa es por su estado, creo que no debe haber comido suficiente este día para aguantar el trajín de la fiesta!

(Candy) [Entrando con un chocolate caliente no encontré helado pero esto le caerá bien!

(Albert) [Preocupado pero ella no reacciona todavía Candy!

(Michael) [Sacando un abano de su saco esto me lo regalo un cliente hoy, tal vez sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que reaccione!

(Albert) [Partiendo el abano y acercándoselo a la nariz despierta muñeca!

(Michelle) [Poniéndose la mano en la nariz que es eso tan horrible[Viendo a los tres frente a ella que paso? Que hago aquí?

(Michael) [Sentándose junto a ella te desmayaste y William te trajo aquí para que te recostaras!

(Michelle) [Viendo a Albert muchas gracias Albert[Levantándose creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa a descansar[Viendo a Candy dile a Stear y a Patty que me disculpen, que los veré cuando vuelvan!

(Michael) [Serio ya que Albert no puede ir a dejarte y yo no puedo dejar a Eleanor le diré a mi chofer que te lleve, no quiero que manejes en esas condiciones!

(Michelle) [Tomándose el chocolate esta bien papa, como tú digas!

A pesar de la oposición de Albert Michael envío a su hija en su auto para su departamento, al llegar el chofer la acompaño hasta la puerta de su habitación y la dejo para que descansara. Después de la fiesta y ver a los novios partir para comenzar su luna de miel Albert dejo a la tía en la mansión y salió rumbo al departamento de Michelle, al llegar entro al departamento sin hacer ruido, subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación, pudo ver que su esposa estaba profundamente dormida en la cama y sin hacer ruido se acerco, después de observarla un rato le dio un suave beso apenas rozando sus labios con los de ella y salió de nuevo rumbo a la mansión. Al escucharlo salir, Michelle abrió los ojos y sonrío ante el tierno gesto que había tenido Albert. En la mansión de los Cornwell Annie había llegado cansada y se había tumbado en la cama a ver televisión un rato en lo que Archie seguía dándole vueltas a los papeles de divorcio de Albert, a pesar de que el abogado de la tía Elroy le había dicho esa mañana que el documento estaba en perfecto orden el aun no encontraba en donde estaba el orden en esa madeja de leyes escritas en esos papeles. Annie veía una película en donde se acusaba al actor principal de haber matado a su hija de catorce años pero el era inocente. Archie leía entretenido hasta que los ojos de su esposa le llamaron la atención estaba totalmente metida en la trama y cuando habían golpeado al acusado entrando a la corte había casi saltado de la cama gritando.

(Annie) [Sentada en la cama alegando frenéticamente Salvajes como se les ocurre si el es inocente!

(Archie) [Acercándose curioso a ver que era lo que tenia tan entretenida a su esposa que ves Annie?

(Annie) [Invitándolo a recostarse con ella una película de pura gente idiota! Ninguno se ha dado cuenta que el hombre es inocente y lo acaban de golpear!

(Archie) [Divertido acomodándose junto a ella no te alteres tanto mi amor, no te conviene por el bebe!

Los dos estaban recostados en la cama viendo el juicio cuando apareció el fiscal, al verlo Archie casi se cae de la cama el ver de quien se trataba. La película era por lo menos de hacia unos diez años atrás pero el hombre de la pantalla aun seguía casi igual, no había ninguna equivocación.

(Archie) [Tomando el teléfono Annie por favor graba la película de ahora en adelante[Escuchando el teléfono ocupado en donde estas Albert? Porque no contestas[Marcando otro numero Anthony? Enciende tu televisor en este momento y ve el canal 45!

(Anthony) [Cambiando que quiere que vea Archie, ya estaba durmiendo[Al encontrar el canal que hace ese tipo en la pantalla?

(Archie) [Sonriendo te veré mañana a las ocho en la oficina de Albert!

(Anthony) [Antes de colgar no puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a Albert!

(Archie) [Serio mañana veremos que es lo que Albert quiere hacer al respecto! Hasta mañana Anthony!

Después de colgar Archie termino de ver la película en el más absoluto silencio ante el asombro de su esposa que no entendía que era lo que le había molestado tanto a su esposo y a su primo, que había en esa película vieja que afectaría a Albert. A la mañana siguiente los dos jóvenes esperaban a Albert en su oficina, este llego acompañado de George y la señora Elroy quienes iban a firmar unos documentos para que el consorcio manejara las inversiones de la dama. Al entrar Archie y Anthony se pusieron de pie tenían una expresión seria. La tía Elroy los dejo mientras ella iba la oficina del encargado de inversiones donde debía firmar los documentos. Albert y George se quedaron con los chicos que parecían tener algo urgente por el semblante de sus rostros. Después de ponerle lo que Archie había grabado la noche anterior Albert estaba atónito, George sudaba nervioso al ver que habían descubierto a Michelle. Albert se levanto de su silla y cerro con fuerza su computadora personal donde había visto la grabación de Archie. Se veía realmente molesto, casi furioso.

(Archie) [Preocupado te sientes bien Albert?

(Albert) [Furioso como pudo Michelle hacerme esto? Porque tenia que engañarme de esta forma?

(Anthony) por favor Albert intenta tranquilizarte!

(Albert) esa mujer me ha tenido en vela durante varias semanas pidiéndole perdón, enviándole flores y llamándola como loco para decirle que la amo y todo este tiempo ella ha estado jugando conmigo[Gritando como quieren que me tranquilice?

(Archie) [Asombrado ante la reacción del tío tío en este momento debemos pensar bien en lo que debes hacer, pero tienes que tener calma!

(Albert) lo que merece Michelle es que le diga en su cara que la descubrí y que ahora quien no la quiere devuelta en casa soy yo!

(George) [Comenzando a molestare cálmate William, tienes que pensar en los motivos que pudo tener la señora para engañarte!

(Anthony) [Asombrado como puedes decir eso después de que tu mismo viste la grabación George! Ese abogado que Michelle envío aquí para engañar a Albert y hacerlo pasar por un infierno no es mas que un actor! Como puedes decir que ella tuvo motivos para enviarlo?

(Albert) [Viéndolo a lo ojos acaso tu ya sabias de esto George[Comprendiendo al ver su expresión tu estabas metido en esto con Michelle verdad! Preferiste a poyarla en este engaño en vez de decírmelo todo!

(George) [Tranquilo William cálmate! Todo esto tiene una explicación!

(Albert) [Furioso tú siempre has sido como mi padre y te pusiste a conspirar en mi contra con ella George!

(Archie) como pudiste traicionar a Albert apoyando las trampas de Michelle?

(Anthony) por favor señores estamos perdiendo el control!

(Albert) [Molesto aquí la única que ha controlado y manipulado es esa conspiradora de Michelle!

(George) [Comenzando a alterarse mas respeto William que se trata de tu esposa!

(Albert) [Alterado eso esta por verse!

(Archie) después de esto se merece que la dejes Albert! Por lo menos hasta que aprenda que no debió engañarte de este modo!

(Albert) por supuesto que me voy a separar, pero después de decirle lo que estoy pensando en este momento!

(George) [Alzando la voz como nunca ya basta William[Con el rostro más severo que le habían visto se sientan todos y se callan! Ahora me van a escuchar!

Los tres estaban asombrados al ver a George caminar de un lado a otro con el rostro más severo que le habían visto nunca. Después de servirse un trago y tomarlo rápido como nunca lo hacia; tomo aire.

(George) [Modulando la voz para sonar tranquilo cuando la señora se comprometió contigo William lo hiso por que realmente se enamoro de ti, cuando aun estaban comprometidos Eliza la ataco directamente y ella no dijo nada, incluso tolero encontrar a Eliza en esta misma oficina besándote y te defendió frente a ella; cuando se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel [viéndolo a la cara te encontró con Eliza sentada a horcajadas sobre ti y no te culpo[Tomando aire recibió las fotografías de la señorita Connie y la señorita Sharon y no te reclamo, te pregunto primero antes de pasarte juicio!

(Albert) [Serio pero eso no quiere decir que yo..

(George) [Señalándolo para callarlo aun no he terminado[continuando soporto la humillación de verte en video haciéndole el amor a dos mujeres que no eran ella aun cuando fue antes de conocerte eso fue humillante para una dama como ella que solamente se a entregado a ti[Viéndolo bajar la mirada cuando tu recibiste las primeras fotografías fuiste con ella y se las mostraste, ella te las explico ampliamente y le creíste! Pero cuando te llego el segundo paquete no pensaste en enseñárselas por que lo consideraste una ratificación delas primeras, y luego el video de ella caminando con su ex, con el que nunca se acostó; caminando hacia su auto y despedirse con un abrazo y de inmediato pensaste que eran amantes o vas negarlo[Viéndolo quedarse mudo sin levantar el rostro te presentas a la fiesta que ella organizo para decirte que te hará aun mas feliz dándote un hijo y la encuentras recibiendo un beso de felicitaciones en la mano y te le vas encima al caballero que la besaba y le gritas frente a la familia y frente a su padre que ella es su amante[subiendo el tono de su voz Por supuesto que iba a ayudarla! Siento tanta pena con ella por no haberte educado mejor!

(Archie) [Confundido pero si ese tipo es un actor, por que el señor Macomb el abogado del consorcio reviso los documentos del supuesto divorcio y me dijo que estaban bien cuando no es así?

(Elroy) [Haciendo notar su presencia que desde hace rato había entrado por que el mismo fue quien redacto ese rompecabezas por orden mía!

(Albert) [Asombrado pero por que tía Elroy?

(Elroy) por que Michelle merecía que yo la defendiera de tus acusaciones aquella noche y no lo hice! Ni siquiera te reclame por haberla tratado como a una cualquiera y ella merecía ser defendida[Viendo a George me voy con el chofer George, esperare a que me digas como término esto! Buen día muchachos!

(Anthony) [Incrédulo la tía Elroy estaba metida en la trampa!

(Archie) [dejándose caer en el sillón yo ya no entiendo nada! Esto esta peor que la redacción de esta demanda de divorcio!

(George) [Calmado recuerdas cual fue tu reacción el día que recibiste al abogado de la señora, William?

(Albert) [Recordando sentí que me estaban arrancando el alma por culpa de Eliza y quise hacerla pagar!

(George) [Sonriendo reaccionaste por ella! Hiciste a un lado las consideraciones que le tenías a Eliza y saliste dispuesto a defenderla y a defenderte a ti!

(Anthony) [Sonriendo por primera vez dejaste de pensar en los demás y pensaste en ti!

(Archie) [Feliz y le mostraste a Eliza que debe irse con mas cuidado y debe dejar de molestarte a ti y a tu esposa!

(Albert) [Pensativo a estas alturas Miky sabe que enfrente a Eliza y me deshice del paparazzi! Por que sigue enviando a su supuesto abogado con la demanda de divorcio?

(George) [Sentándose recuerdas lo que paso la primera vez que la besaste?

(Albert) [Tocándose la nuca me dio una patada que me dejo viendo estrellas!

(George) y cuando insististe tocando la puerta de su habitación?

(Albert) [Sonriendo pensó que era un pervertido que quería aprovecharme de ella y me apunto a la cara con su arma!

(George) [Serio ella quiere que tú te hagas cargo de Eliza, por que ella sabe como defenderse y no quiere defenderse de Eliza por que sabe que eso los separaría de algún modo u otro!

(Anthony) a pesar de todo Eliza es nuestra familia y Michelle sabe que para ti no hay nada mas sagrado que tu familia!

(George) tu nunca dejarías de sufrir por vivir con la mujer que puso en su lugar a tu sobrina! Tu sabes de lo que Eliza es capaz y ahora que tu esposa sabe que esta embarazada me a confesado que si le tocara elegir entre la vida de su hijo y la de Eliza ella ya sabe a quien elegir, por eso esta esperando a que Eliza se aleje definitivamente de ustedes o ella tomara la siguiente decisión!

(Albert) [No queriendo saber la respuesta y cual seria esa decisión George?

(George) alejarse a donde Eliza no pueda hacerle daño al hijo que tu engendraste en ella! Aun cuando ella tenga que sufrir tu ausencia!

(Jenny) [entrando señor William, afuera lo busca el abogado de su esposa, dice que viene por los papeles que trajo ayer! Quiere saber si los firmo!

(Albert) [sonriendo dígale que pase por favor!

(Archie) [preocupado que vas a hacer Albert?

(Jasón) [entrando buenos días señor Andley, lamento molestarlo tan insistentemente pero necesito saber si tiene listo los papeles hoy?

(Albert) [viendo a Archie dame los papeles Archie[al recibirlos dígale a mi esposa que espero que esto sea lo que ella quiere[firmándolos y entregándoselos ante la mirada de asombro de todos incluido el abogado dígale que puede quedarse con todo lo que ella pida!

(Jasón) [ocultando su asombro así lo hare señor Andley! Estaremos en contacto

(George) [al ver la puerta cerrarse que piensas hacer William?

(Albert) [sereno voy a hacer que mi esposa reaccione y comprenda que no puede vivir sin mi, aun que eso signifique seguir con el jueguito que ella inicio, pero ahora a mi manera!

(Anthony) [sonriendo puedes imaginar la cara que va a poner cuando vea que firmaste esos papeles?

(Albert) [sonriendo voy a hacer que admita que nos amamos y vuelva a casa conmigo[viendo a George y tu y la tía abuela se van a quedar cayados y me van ayudar a recuperarla!

(George) [sonriendo espero que la señora Elroy acepte ayudarnos! Después de todo te has portado como todo un cabeza dura he impertinente con tu esposa!

(Albert) [pensativo Archie, de ahora en adelante tu serás mi abogado en el asunto del divorcio[serio cual es el paso a seguir?

(Archie) [pensativo ahora que firmaste los papeles ella deberá firmarlos y después tendremos que pasar a las citas conciliatorias!

(Albert) [viéndolo George, cuando sean las citas conciliatorias quiero que le digas a Michelle que tu conseguirás al consejero matrimonial! Quiero que esas citas me ayuden a acercarme a ella!

(George) [serio solo espero que te logres contener si ella trata de provocarte!

(Albert) [sonriendo te aseguro George que aquí la única que recibirá provocaciones será mi linda esposa! Dos semanas es lo único que estoy dispuesto a no tenerla conmigo de nuevo!

En la oficina de Michelle esta recibía a su pálido abogado, este al entrar se encontró con Michelle, Terry y Candy a quien por fin Michelle le había contado sus planes. Al entrar Jasón puso en manos de Michelle los papeles firmados por Albert. Al verlos y reconocer la firma se fue de espaldas, jamás hubiera esperado que Albert se animara a firmar tremenda burla a las leyes. Ahora tenia que pensar con cuidado lo que haría, no podía negarse a firmar después de que ella misma había iniciado el supuesto proceso.

(Candy) que harás ahora Miky?

(Terry) [sonriendo parece que Albert resulto ser mas terco de lo que creíste?

(Michelle) [intercambiando miradas con el Albert quiere seguir adelante con el divorcio por que ya sabe cual es el siguiente paso en estos casos!

(Terry) [sonriendo y tu como buena productora de televisión y cine debes saber cual es el siguiente paso también!

(Michelle) [seria Albert quiere probar mi resistencia!

(Candy) y que vas a hacer? Tendrás que apegarte a lo que rigen las leyes, como si fuera un divorcio real?

(Michelle) Albert quiere las citas conciliatorias para convencerme de volver!

(Candy) y por que no mejor vuelves a casa con el como realmente deseas?

(Terry) [viendo a Miky por que Eliza aun no ha dejado de molestarte o me equivoco?

(Michelle) ella aun no sabe que estoy embarazada, ella sigue enviando mensajes a mi correo y a mi celular! Ya no los escucho desde hace unos días pero creo que ella es peligrosa y no bromea!

(Candy) si Eliza sigue atacándote por que no te defiendes y haces algo? Denúnciala y que la policía se encargue de ella!

(Michelle) tu conoces a Albert Candy, para el no hay nada mas importante que defender a su familia y si yo le hago algo a Eliza y a ella le pasa una desgracia por mi culpa Albert me lo reclamaría y ella terminaría ganando por que Albert y yo terminaríamos separándonos! Prefiero que Albert se haga cargo a su modo, pero no estoy dispuesta a esperar mucho tiempo.

(Terry) [serio cuanto tiempo estas dispuesta a esperar?

(Michelle) Eliza no sabe que estoy embarazada y no quiero que lo sepa! Si las cosas no se arreglan antes de que se empiece a notar tendré que irme y dejar a Albert[viendo la cara de asombro de Candy no voy a permitir que ella sepa que estoy esperando un hijo de Albert y me busque para hacerle daño! Prefiero desaparecer con mi hijo para no exponerlo!

En la mansión de los Leegan, Eliza había sacado toda la ropa que tenia y la había puesto en su auto, estaba abandonando la mansión Leegan. Necesitaba un lugar en donde ella pudiera pensar y actuar sin la vigilancia constante que tenían Niel, Max y hasta la misma Sarah quien a petición de Niel había llegado a tratar de convencerla de dejar a un lado sus locuras y tal vez así lograr recuperar a su esposo y evitar el divorcio. Eliza salió de la mansión a un departamento que había comprado cuando había comenzado a perseguir a William y a su esposa. Sarah la veía desde la puerta de una forma diferente, nunca había reparado en la malicia que su hija tenia en la mirada y lo enloquecidas que eran sus acciones, realmente se había equivocado con ella a la hora de criarla. George había llegado a la mansión a contarle los pormenores de la reunión con lo jóvenes Andley y como estaba la situación de ahora en adelante, muy inconforme la señora opto por salir de viaje unas semanas para no tener que participar en tanta mentira, sin dar muchas explicaciones llamo a su sobrino para avisarle que saldría de viaje de inmediato para la mansión en Lakewood y se llevaría a Dorothy para que la cuidara. Esa misma tarde Archie llego a las oficinas de Michelle, había redactado lo que seria la solicitud para iniciar con los siguientes tramites y quería una copia del documento que Albert había firmado esa mañana pero ya con la firma de Michelle. Se había memorizado los pasos a seguir a partir de haber firmado los dos interesados. Al entrar a la oficina la vio sentada trabajando, al verlo le sonrío.

(Archie) [Galante puedo pasar tía Miky?

(Michelle) [sonriendo pasa adelante Archie! Que milagro verte por aquí, tu nunca vienes!

(Archie) [sentándose lamento mucho venir por esto pero[tomando aire soy el abogado de Albert! Yo me encargare de llevar lo referente al divorcio!

(Michelle) [bajando la mirada ya vi que firmo los papeles!

(Archie) [curioso por que te pones triste? No era eso lo que querías?

(Michelle) [seria y que es lo que necesitas de mi Archie?

(Archie) [serio fui al juzgado de divorcios y me dijeron que tenemos que encontrar un consejero matrimonial para seguir con los tramites! Como tu eres la que introdujo la demanda te corresponde a ti buscarlo y decirnos a donde hay que ir para las cesiones conciliatorias!

(Michelle) [pensativa pero yo no conozco ningún concejero[pensando en voz alta le pediré a Kenny que me recomiende alguno!

(Archie) también necesito que me des una copia del documento firmado por ti!

(Michelle) [sacándolo de su gaveta aquí tienes!

(Archie) [levantándose para irse bueno, me encantaría que esto no llegara a su fin y ustedes se reconciliaran, pero no soy yo el que decide! Nos vemos Michelle!

(Michelle) [viéndolo a punto de irse Archie!

(Archie) si Michelle?

(Michelle) [sin poder evitarlo como esta Albert?

(Archie) [serio creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a el y no a mi!

Archie salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de que la pregunta había sido en tono desinteresado era buena señal de que ella aun amaba a su tío. Michelle tomo el teléfono para hacer una cita con Kenneth, necesitaba encontrar un concejero matrimonial que le ayudara con el asunto de las conciliaciones. Archie por su parte llamo de inmediato a Albert para decirle como habían salido las cosas.

La oficina de Michelle:

(Michelle) [al teléfono hola Kenny, necesito pedirte un favor!

(Kenny) tu dirás!

(Michelle) tienes algún amigo que sea consejero matrimonial, necesito uno de urgencia para unas sesiones conciliatorias!

Después de explicarle la situación el le prometió buscar entre sus amigos psicólogos a alguno que hiciera ese trabajo y luego le avisaría. Mientras tanto Archie hablaba con Albert.

(Archie) [al teléfono tío tendrás que hacer algo de inmediato!

(Albert) que sucedió Archie, acepto seguir adelante?

(Archie) dijo que conseguirá al consejero! Le va a pedir a su amigo el medico que le recomiende uno!

(Albert) [pensativo entonces iré a verlo ahora mismo!

(Archie) hay algo mas! Ella esta preocupada por ti por haber firmado los papeles!

(Albert) [sonriendo ella me ama Archie! Puede hacer lo que quiera por demostrar lo contrario pero me ama!

(Archie) te veré mas tarde!

Albert salió rumbo al hospital en compañía de George, al llegar los dos se reunieron con Kenneth quien curioso por tan inesperada visita los atendió. Albert le conto con lujo de detalles lo que estaba sucediendo, conversaron largo rato hasta que se despidieron y salieron de vuelta al consorcio. No tardo en llamar a Michelle y decirle que le tenia al consejero listo y que no tardarían en recibir el llamado de el para indicarles que día tendrían la primera cita. Esa noche Michelle se sentía sola, llamo a los Grandcheste y a su padre y los invito a cenar junto con Eleanor. Los cinco llegaron al restaurante cerca de las ocho, Eleanor había llamado a Albert para avisarle que irían a cenar con la joven esa noche y a que hora llegarían al restaurante, ella quería que todo ese juego que Michelle había armado se acabara pues sabia cuales eran los sentimientos de los dos. Albert llego al restaurante acompañado de Anthony y Elizabeth, al verlos se acercaron a saludar fingiendo sorpresa de verlos en el mismo lugar.

(Michael) [viendo a la entrada no es Albert ese que esta entrando?

(Terry) [viendo que casualidad, parece que el también tenia deseos de comida italiana esta noche!

(Michelle) [molesta quien le aviso que vendríamos?

(Michael) [serio por favor hija, como si nosotros nos pusiéramos con esa molestias cuando conocemos tu carácter!

(Albert) [sonriente buenas noches! Que casualidad no creen?

(Candy) hola Albert! Que milagro que decidiste salir de la mansión a tomar aire!

(Albert) [suspirando como la tía Elroy se fue a Lakewood por unos días y los chicos están de luna de miel me quede solo en la mansión y llame a Anthony para invitarlo a cenar junto con Elizabeth! Que casualidad que nos hayamos topado con ustedes!

(Michael) [levantándose por que no nos acompañan? Así podremos conversar a gusto!

(Albert) [inseguro no quiero que Miky se sienta molesta, mejor nos sentaremos aparte!

(Eleanor) no seas ridículo Albert, Michelle no se molestara[viéndola verdad que no hija?

(Michelle) [sonriendo levemente claro que no Eli, no me molesta!

(Albert) [sentándose frente a ella entonces con gusto nos quedaremos!

(Terry) [viendo a Michelle con la mirada fija en el menú ya decidiste que comerás Miky?

(Michelle) [tratando de no ver la mirada fija que Albert tenia sobre ella aun no Terry[levantándose ahora vuelvo, voy al tocador!

Al verla alejarse Albert se levanto y después de disculparse se dirigió al saloncito que estaba fuera de los servicios a esperarla, se quedo esperando hasta que la vio abrir la puerta y la tomo del brazo quedando pegado a ella cara a cara.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 20: **Reacciones Inesperadas**

Yajaira 


	20. Chapter 20

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 20**

**Reacciones Inesperadas**

**Este capitulo contiene material que puede ser considerado para publico adulto, si le ofende este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo.**

Michelle podía sentir la respiración de Albert en su rostro, lo tenía a unos cuantos centímetros, con solo mover levemente la cabeza estaría besándolo, la respiración de ambos comenzó a hacerse cada vez más nerviosa. Al fin el se animo a romper el silencio.

(Albert) [sintiendo el aliento de ella tan cerca hasta cuando vas a seguir insistiendo con lo del divorcio?

(Michelle) [viendo los labios de el suéltame Albert, por favor!

(Albert) [acercándose aun mas por que no quieres contestarme lo que te pregunto? Por que no me confiesas de una vez que me amas tanto como yo a ti?

(Michelle) [viéndolo a los ojos me están esperando en la mesa Albert!

(Albert) [respirando agitado mírame a los ojos y pídeme el divorcio!

Michelle al sentir las manos de Albert apretándole los brazos y verlo tan cerca movió levemente la cabeza y atrapo los labios de el entre los suyos, comenzó a empujarlo hasta dejarlo contra la pared totalmente aturdido ante aquel beso tan salvajemente seductor, estaba sorprendido sintiendo los labios de ella obligándolo a abrirse y dejarla acentuar mas aquel atrevimiento, no sabia como interpretarlo, como reaccionar ante ella que lo tenia apresado con sus labios y contra la pared. Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar solo sintió cuando ella lo soltó y salió apresurada rumbo a la mesa en donde todos los esperaban para ordenar. Michelle llego a la mesa y tomo su asiento mientras Albert seguía recostado en la pared donde ella lo había dejado, no entendía que era lo que acababa de suceder, el era el seductor y había terminado siendo seducido por un simple beso que lo había descontrolado y lo había echo bajar la guardia y soltar el agarre que le tenia a su esposa. Después de tomar aire y limpiarse el labial de ella de los labios regreso a la mesa, allí la vio como si nada hubiera pasado, sentada leyendo el menú con un dejo de sonrisa en los labios. Todos comenzaron a ordenar la comida y los meseros comenzaron a llevar los platillos para cada uno, todos conversaban animados incluyendo a Albert quien conversaba con su suegro de cosas sin importancia, Michelle conocía muy bien lo que a su esposo lo molestaba, al ver a uno de los meseros noto algo peculiar en su cabello, llevaba una pequeña trenza escondida que lo identificaba muy bien para ella, le hiso una señal para que se acercara.

(mesero) si señora?

(Michelle) [yo pago esta noche; nadie mas ai´r shi val sylol; bai oli aeli!

(mesero) [sonriendo [si señora or tadasti!

(Michelle) [entregándole algo a escondidas [cárguelo a mi tarjeta tasi air sai tía tas[gracias sal o!

(mesero) [de nada O eisi shaelysti!

El mesero se alejo mientras su padre la veía divertido, le había recordado tanto a su madre en ese momento que no pudo resistir sonreír ante la mirada de los demás que no entendían absolutamente nada. La muchacha siguió comiendo como si no viera la mirada de todos esperando explicación.

(Candy) [curiosa que fue todo eso Miky?

(Michelle) [sonriendo nada, solo una pequeña conversación!

(mesero) [entregándole algo a escondidas [aquí tiene caesi o kai!

(Michelle) [gracias sal!

(mesero) [gusto en conocerla boli taerol o!

(Michelle) [igualmente o sai!

(Albert) [preguntando a su suegro que esta hablando que no entiendo nada?

(Michael) [sonriendo su madre le enseño a hablar en idiomas que en mi vida he conocido, aparentemente el mesero también lo habla!

(Albert) [viéndola que fue lo que hablaste con el mesero Miky?

(Michelle) [seria por que? Estas celoso?

(Albert) [serio no! Solo curiosidad!

(Michelle) [encogiendo los hombros solo le dije como quería mi postre!

(Albert) [viendo llegar el postre de todos que era una bola de helado le diste instrucciones para que trajera helado?

(Michelle) [sonriendo y lo trajo exactamente como quería! Provecho!

Después de cenar todos se levantaron dela mesa, Albert tenia en la mano la tarjeta, como todo caballero no le gustaba que nadie pagara cuando la esposa de el estaba presente, se le hacia una falta de caballerosidad. Al llamar al mesero este le indico que la cena estaba pagada, que la dama de blanco había pagado mientras aun comían. Albert comprendió cuales habían sido las intenciones de Michelle al pagar a escondidas. Quería molestarlo a como diera lugar, pero ya vería como voltear todo a su favor en el consultorio del consejero al día siguiente, al salir la vio en su auto sonriendo al verlo, parecía querer retarlo, ese día le había ganado dos partidas, el beso del vestíbulo y la cuenta de la cena. Mañana seria otra cosa. En el auto Terry iba conversando con Candy y Michelle pues ella los había llevado al restaurante y ahora los llevaba al estudio a recoger su auto.

(Terry) [riendo por que sigues provocando a Albert Miky?

(Candy) que fue lo que hiciste para que Albert te lanzara esa mirada en la salida del restaurante?

(Michelle) [seria pague la cuenta por adelantado!

(Candy) y por que se enojo tanto Albert?

(Terry) [sonriendo por que ningún caballero que se presuma de caballero deja a su esposa pagar la cuenta!

(Candy) y entonces porque la pagaste?

(Michelle) por que Albert me siguió al baño y me arrincono! Quería provocarme y me tomo fuerte de los brazos, no quería soltarme!

(Terry) y tu que hiciste? Porque cuando el volvió estaba medio aturdido!

(Michelle) [sonriendo lo bese[viendo el asombro en la cara de Candy fue la única forma de que bajara la guardia y me soltara!

(Candy) [aclarando lo que no quieres admitir es que lo besaste por que lo deseabas!

(Michelle) [seria ese no es el punto Candy!

(Terry) [burlón el punto es que lo beso y lo gozo!

(Michelle) [riendo ese tampoco era el punto Terry!

(Candy) [sonriendo entonces no te gusto?

(Michelle) [riendo ustedes dos son imposibles! No molesten que ya bastante estrés tengo con la cita a la que voy a ir con Albert mañana!

(Terry) [serio harán las citas conciliatorias?

(Michelle) [seria no me quedo de otra[preocupada y lo peor de todo es que esto se esta volviendo tedioso y ridículo y Eliza sigue como que si nada!

(Candy) entonces porque no vuelves con Albert y le dices cuales son tus temores!

(Michelle) [estacionándose en el estudio por que si vuelvo con Albert ahora me va doler mas si tengo que dejarlo después para proteger a mi hijo de esa mujer!

(Terry) [saliendo del auto con Candy vas a quedarte trabajando hoy también?

(Michelle) voy a casa a descansar, no quiero que mañana en la cita Albert me agarre desprevenida por no haber dormido bien!

(Terry) [riendo mejor ruega porque te agarre!

(Michelle) [seria malcriado! Adiós Candy, hasta mañana!

A la mañana siguiente en el consultorio del doctor Carter; Albert y Michelle estaban sentados en un enorme sillón frente al medico que los veía fijamente esperando que alguno hablara. Albert sentado en el extremo contrario a Michelle, el parecía mas interesado en los títulos de los libros en la librera del medico mientras Michelle parecía estar buscando hormigas en el pelaje de la alfombra beige del consultorio, ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a iniciar. Kenny le había explicado como estaba la situación de sus amigos pero si no hablaban pronto no tendría como ayudar a ninguna de las partes. La hora se paso lenta y al sonar el timbre el medico suspiro pues debía dejarlos ir.

(Carter) [abriéndoles la puerta espero que mañana por lo menos me vean a mi en vez de admirar el decorado de mi oficina!

(Michelle) [sonrojada bonita alfombra!

(Albert) hasta mañana doctor!

Los dos se retiraron en elevadores diferentes mientras el medido entraba a su oficina y veía salir de la oficina de junto a Kenneth quien había estado esperando saber el resultado de la primera cita.

(Kenneth) son un par de necios no crees?

(Carter) [sonriendo hacen de todo para no verse a la cara! Pero la tensión que hay entre ambos se puede sentir, creo que de haberlos dejado solos no seque pasaría aquí!

(Kenny) [pensativos y si los dejas solos mañana!

(Carter) [bromeando solo espero que la hora de consulta sea suficiente para que se arreglen!

(Kenny) yo solo espero que alguno de los dos seda terreno! Según Albert tu estas de su parte y según Holly estas de parte de ella! Cuando sepan que estas departe mía espero que Holly no me provoque contusiones muy severas!

(Carter) [asombrado con que te las provoque a ti y no a mi me conformare!

Esa tarde en la oficina de Michelle esta daba vueltas de un lado a otro, la primera sesión conciliatoria había sido todo un fracaso, se suponía que el medico debía fingir estar de su lado y el tipo no había dicho nada, no quería ni pensar en la siguiente cita. En el consorcio Albert estaba igual, no entendía porque Kenneth no le había explicado al medico ese que debía provocar a su esposa para que admitiera que lo amaba y no quería divorciarse. Que pasaría al día siguiente si no lograba hacerla reaccionar, solo eran tres citas de conciliación y después la farsa saldría a la luz sin lograr nada. Esa noche los dos tuvieron un extraño mal en común, no pudieron dormir, se sentían nerviosos, después de todo los dos sentían un amor profundo el uno por el otro, el único tropiezo en esta relación era pelirrojo y de muy mal carácter. A la mañana siguiente llego el momento para la siguiente cita, Albert iba dispuesto ha hacerla confesar que lo amaba pero ella iba decidida a hacerlo perder los estribos y mantenerlo lejos de ella hasta que Eliza desapareciera o por lo menos para hacerle menos dolorosa la separación a los dos. Se encontraban de nuevo en aquella oficina sentados en la misma posición del día anterior, ya llevaban cinco minutos de silencio cuando el medico comenzó la sesión del día, de algún modo quería que conversaran.

(Carter) [viendo a Albert bueno señor William, podría decirme por que quiere divorciarse?

(Albert) [con mirada confundida yo no puse la demanda de divorcio! Si quiere saber por que nos estamos divorciando pregúntele a ella!

(Carter) y bien Michelle, por que quiere divorciarse de William?

(Albert) [sarcástico por ningún motivo razonable! Eso es claro, yo creo que el embarazo la tiene hormonal!

(Michelle) [asombrada hormonal? Pero que te estas creyendo William Albert? Si te estoy pidiendo el divorcio es por culpa de la estúpida de tu sobrina y por que no has querido hacer nada para evitar que ella nos haga daño!

(Albert) si no te protejo es por que no me has dado oportunidad! Lo único que has hecho es alejarte de mi!

(Michelle) [parándose si me aleje de ti fue solo después que me llamaste mujerzuela al decir frente a todos que tenia un amante!

(Carter) y eso como la hizo sentir Michelle?

(Michelle) [casi gritando humillada! Por que sabiendo cuanto te amaba te atreviste a desconfiar y no contento con eso le pegaste a mi amigo Kenny solo por que me estaba felicitando por el hijo que estoy esperando[dándole un manotazo en el brazo eso me da derecho a mandarte al cuerno!

(Albert) [parándose frente a ella y por eso te he pedido perdón muchas veces! Por que no admites que me estas pidiendo el divorcio para martirizarme, torturarme [gritando por que tu me amas profundamente como yo te amo también!

(Michelle) [sin saber que mas decir vete al cuerno[saliendo del consultorio

(Albert) [al verla subir al ascensor a donde crees que vas Miky! Tenemos que seguir esta conversación!

(Michelle) no se me da la gana!

(Albert) [viendo la puerta del ascensor cerrarse te amo Michelle!

(Michelle) [dentro del elevador cerrando los ojos a solas yo también te amo mi amor!

(Carter) [suspirando bueno, creo que estuvo mejor que ayer después de todo! Los espero mañana a la misma hora William!

(Albert) [respirando molesto hasta mañana!

Al salir Albert del consultorio Kenny salió de la oficina de junto como el día anterior y se sentó donde habían estado sentados ellos unos minutos antes.

(Kenny) que opinas ahora?

(Carter) [sonriendo quieres la verdad?

(Kenny) [asintiendo dispárala!

(Carter) si tu amiga se hubiera quedado un par de minutos mas creo que le hubiera pegado a ese hombre y justo después lo hubiera besado sin importar mi presencia[riendo esa pareja se ama, pero ella esta dispuesta a dejarlo de verdad!

(Kenny) [sonriendo yo se que Holly se muere por volver con el! El problemas es la sobrina esa que ha estado persiguiéndolos!

(Carter) [sonriendo mañana veremos como les va después de la cita conciliatoria final!

(Kenny) [curioso que piensas hacer?

(Carter) lo ultimo que deben hacer antes de dar mi firma de que pasaron por las tres citas es que tendrán que besarse y definir lo que sientan!

(Kenny) [riendo eres perverso sabes?

(Carter) [riendo y me pagan por serlo Kenneth! Recuerda que después de este favor me harás tu padrino en la boda!

(Kenny) cuenta con eso!

Michelle llego al set de grabación que había sido usado en la telenovela que ya había terminado, estaba sentada en la oficina que había sido de Terry. Se sentó en la alfombra detrás del escritorio sin darse cuenta que no era la única en el lugar, cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar todo lo que le había dicho a Albert en aquella cita. Le dolía haber tenido que reclamarle, pero estaba dispuesta a mantenerlo lejos de ella mientras decidía cual seria su próximo paso a seguir si Albert descubría que todo eso era una farsa y comenzara a insistir en que volvieran o en un peor caso le dijera que estaba molesto por el engaño. En eso tampoco había pensado, que haría Albert cuando supiera que el abogado y la demanda era puro cuento que ella había inventado. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando noto dos pares de pies descalzos en la oficina de al lado la que había sido de Candy en la telenovela, parecía que la pareja que estaba en la oficina de junto se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y estaban apresurados por vestirse después de haber pasado una tarde romántica en secreto en el foro cerrado.

(Michelle) [sonriendo despidiéndose del foro Candy y Terry? Si ya se vistieron salgan de allí que le puedo ver los pies desde aquí!

(Candy) [susurrando como sabe que somos nosotros?

(Terry) [saliendo con la camisa aun abierta que no se supone que deberías estar aun en la cita con el loquero reconciliador?

(Michelle) [seria le grite a Albert cosas que no quería decir y luego que el me grito que me amaba lo mande al cuerno [escondiendo la cara en las manos y me Salí del consultorio!

(Terry) [sarcástico psssss! La reina de hielo se comenzó a derretir!

(Candy) [saliendo deja de molestarla Terry! No ves que esta triste!

(Michelle) [cerrando los ojos le grite tanto mientras el me miraba con sus hermosos ojos que casi me le aviento a los brazos a besarlo!

(Candy) [emocionada y le dijiste que lo amabas?

(Michelle) [agachando la cabeza mande al amor de mi vida al cuerno!

(Terry) [abrazándola que harás mañana después de la ultima cita con el loquero? No puedes esperar que el siga creyendo que todo es real, tarde o temprano preguntara por que no lo has llevado a corte a finalizar la demanda!

(Michelle) [seria después de las entrevistas y las promociones finales de la telenovela creo que hare un viaje para alejarme de aquí y tener a mi hijo sin preocuparme de la loca esa de Eliza!

(Candy) [abrazándola del otro lado vas a dejar a Albert solo? No vas a dejarlo conocer a su hijo?

(Michelle) [triste solo hasta que Eliza deje de ser un peligro para nuestro hijo!

Afuera de la mansión Andley, Eliza vigilaba atenta los movimientos de Albert quien aun estaba solo en la mansión ya que la tía Elroy había decidido no participar en el juego que el tenia con su esposa. Ya tenia varias semanas de estar atenta vigilando a escondidas disfrutando la separación de la pareja. Pronto pondría en marcha su siguiente plan para apropiarse de la fortuna de Albert. Aunque tuviera que utilizar mas trucos ella se las arreglaría para sacarle dinero y con suerte disfrutar con el sin la entrometida de su esposa cerca. Al día siguiente Michelle se encontraba afuera del edificio en donde estaba la oficina del loquero como lo llamaba Terry. No quería entrar pero tenía que hacerlo o Albert sospecharía la trampa. Al llegar a la oficina del doctor Carter los encontró sentados esperándola, sin decir nada entro y después de saludar al medico se sentó como el primer día, viendo para otro lado menos para donde estaba Albert.

(Carter) [iniciando ya que esta será nuestra ultima cita quiero que se vean fijamente a los ojos y se digan lo primero que les venga a la mente[viéndolos quien quiere iniciar?

(Albert) [viéndola detén esta locura Miky! No insistas con el divorcio!

(Carter) muy bien! Michelle que quieres decirle a William?

(Michelle) [seria gracias por amarme! Lamento que nos divorciemos!

Al ver que el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse triste, por el tono quebrado de la voz de ella, Carter decidió dar su discurso final a la pareja la cual no escuchaba gran cosa de lo que el les decía hasta que llego a la parte final de la cita.

(Carter) creo que lo único que queda por decir es bla bla bla bla bla bla divorcio bla bla bla bla bla bla cuando el amor aun existe bla bla bla bla bla, pensar bien antes de dar ese paso bla bla bla bla bla! Ahora que ya hemos cubierto todo lo único que queda es la fase final, deben besarse!

(Michelle) [asombrada que?

(Carter) es la ultima fase de la terapia, si quieren mi firma de termino de las sesiones conciliatorias debemos cumplir con el programa. Ahora deben besarse y luego discutiremos que es lo que sintieron, tal vez descubran que no están listos para el divorcio!

(Albert) [serio terminemos con esto de una vez!

Albert se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Michelle para ayudarla a levantarse del sillón, los dos estaban parados uno frente al otro, por un momento Miky sintió estar rodeada del azul cielo de los ojos de el mientras el no podía mas que ver fijamente aquellos labios que en un momento volverían a estar sobre los suyos. Lentamente Albert comenzó a acercarse a ella, quien cerro los ojos esperando a que Albert la besara, al principio solo sintió como los labios de el rozaban suavemente los suyo, poco a poco el fue besándola dulcemente, la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, instintivamente ella subió los brazos para rodear su cuello acercándolo mas mientras comenzaba a corresponder el beso, olvidando por completo que Carter estaba en la habitación Albert logro abrirse paso entre los labios de ella y profundizo aquel beso haciéndolo apasionado, sin pensarlo ella le correspondió de la misma forma pegándose mas a el y apretando los brazos alrededor de su nuca para sentirlo mas cerca. Así estuvieron por un momento largo hasta que ella reacciono y en un impulso se alejo de el, sin saber que hacer o decir, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de la oficina, al estar afuera tomo el ascensor para salir de ese lugar mientras Albert aun trataba de recuperar el aliento.

(Carter) [dándole una palmada en la espalda que esperas William? Corre y alcánzala!

(Albert) [sonriendo nos vemos doctor! Gracias por todo!

(Kenny) [asomándose para verlo partir crees que se reconcilien hoy mismo?

(Carter) [sonriendo después de ese beso que vi, no me extrañaría!

(Kenny) [dándole la mano gracias por tu ayuda padrino!

Los dos sonrieron cómplices mientras Albert conducía a prisa rumbo a las oficinas de Swanson P. al llegar vio que el auto de su esposa no estaba y sin perder el tiempo paso el resto del día buscándola en todos los lugares que podía pensar, el departamento, la mansión Swanson, la casa de Eleanor Baker, la mansión de los Grandchester, pero parecía no estar por ningún lugar, sin mas remedio se dirigió a la mansión, con suerte ella lo buscaría en algún momento o el saldría de nuevo a buscarla. Michelle caminaba por el parque central tratando de ordenar su cabeza que era un caos, no podía pensar con claridad, en lo único que podía pensar era el aquel beso que Albert le había dado hacia unas horas y la sensación que le había dejado en el estomago y un poco mas abajo. No podía negar que cada rose delos labios de Albert la hacían recordar cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado y cuanto lo amaba, camino toda la tarde hasta que llego al pequeño lago al que Albert le gustaba ir a alimentar a los patos, subió a uno de los arboles y se sentó en una rama para pensar con mas claridad, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que un guardia la saco de sus pensamientos y después de ayudarla a bajar la reprendió por estar a altas horas de la noche en ese lugar tan solitario, al ver su reloj eran ya casi las doce. Camino a su auto y condujo sin rumbo hasta llegar a una calle conocida, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la mansión Andley. Se quedo sentada dentro del auto por un rato hasta que se bajo y entro a la mansión, algunas luces aun estaban encendidas, entre ellas la luz tenue de la habitación que compartía con Albert, seguramente el aun seguía despierto y tenia la chimenea encendida como siempre. Sin hacer ruido comenzó a subir las gradas, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación no se atrevió a entrar, después de respirar profundamente toco la puerta, Albert que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama se levanto sin mucho animo a ver que era lo que quería seguramente su mayordomo, al abrir la puerta se topo con los ojos color miel de su esposa.

(Michelle) [viéndolo asombrado de verla podemos hablar?

(Albert) [dejándola entrar claro, pasa adelante!

(Michelle) [abrazándolo fuertemente solo abrázame un momento por favor!

(Albert) [abrazándola posesivo te busque por todos lados! En donde estabas?

(Michelle) [apretándose a el Te amo! Perdóname!

Albert escucho el tono triste de su vos y sin poder mas comenzó a besarla desesperado mientras sus brazos la apretaban contra su cuerpo, ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del piyama que el tenia puesto mientras el la llevaba abrazada hasta llegar junto a la cama, sin dejar de besarla comenzó a deslizar los tirantes de la blusa que ella llevaba ese día, abandonando sus labios Albert comenzó a bajar por su cuello besándolo y sintiendo como la vena del cuello le palpitaba con fuerza mientras su respiración se comenzaba a sentir mas agitada, con los labios encontró uno de los senos de su esposa el cual beso y succiono suavemente haciéndola temblar ante aquella atrevida caricia, con manos agiles se deshizo de la falda que ella llevaba puesta y lentamente comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de ella dejándola completamente desnuda ante el que seguía besándola toda, poniéndose de pie la tomo entre sus brazos para recostarla en la cama, la dejo sola por un momento mientras se deshizo del resto de ropa que le quedaba a el y se acostó junto a ella de nuevo, no quería decir ni una palabra para no estropear el momento, solo pudo ver en los ojos de ella el mismo amor y pasión que siempre tenían cuando estaba con el, tomo una de sus piernas y comenzó a besarle el pie haciendo un camino de besos desde la punta de su pie hacia arriba, no tardo en llegar a la pantorrilla, la rodilla, la entrepierna y luego sin mas espera comenzó a acariciar con sus labios el punto mas sensible de su esposa haciéndola gritar ante aquella caricia, ella comenzó a retorcerse con cada movimiento de el en esa parte de su cuerpo, el podía sentir en sus manos el temblor de la cadera de su esposa al sentirlo haciendo aquellas caricias mientras su respiración parecía haberse echo mas agitada de lo normal, ella gemía fuertemente a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo que le había provocado su esposo al acariciarla tan íntimamente, el volvió a apresar sus labio metiendo su lengua para explorar dentro de la boca de su esposa hasta encontrar la de ella y comenzar a reconocerse una vez mas, ella sintió como el le tomaba una pierna primero y otra después colocándolas alrededor de su cadera invitándola así a mostrarle que tan fuerte lo quería dentro de ella, sin esperar el comenzó a penetrar en los mas intimo de su esposa esperando que ella le indicara con sus piernas hasta donde profundizar, ella comenzó a mover las caderas invitándolo a seguir el mismo ritmo que ella mientras los dos se veían fijamente a los ojos, el comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla por su estado, ella comenzó a sentir como poco a poco el iba aumentando el ritmo dentro de ella haciéndola lanzar sonidos de placer que salían de su garganta mientras el respiraba agitado dejando escapar uno que otro gemido mientras los dos susurraban cuanto se amaban, sin poder contenerse Miky dejo escapar un grito fuerte como nunca antes lo que lo hizo detenerse al pensar que la había lastimado.

(Albert) [agitado te encuentras bien mi amor?

(Michelle) [levantando ante el asombro de el la mirada ennegrecida de pasión te amo Albert[suplicante no te detengas!

(Albert) [comenzando a sentir que la sangre le hervía ante aquella petición no me detendré hasta que me lo pidas! Te amo Michelle!

(Michelle) [sintiendo como el la poseía de nuevo te amo William! Te amo!

(Albert) [suspirando no voy a dejarte ir de nuevo Michelle! Te amo!

Los dos siguieron haciendo el amor hasta ya no poder mas, Albert se dejo caer sobra la cama jalándola hacia el para acomodarla sobre su pecho como siempre, los dos aun respiraban agitados, Albert la tenia rodeada con sus brazos mientras ella tenia la cabeza recostada en su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración de nuevo.

(Albert) [abrazándola vas a quedarte verdad mi amor?

(Michelle) [suspirando antes de que me pidas eso hay algo que tengo que confesarte[levantando la cabeza par verlo a los ojos Jasón, mi abogado no es abogado de verdad, el es un actor! Lo contrate para hacerte creer que quería divorciarme!

(Albert) [sonriendo yo tengo que confesarte que ya lo sabia! Por eso firme los papeles!

(Michelle) [confundida pero como supiste que el no era abogado?

(Albert) [sonriendo la película Cuestión de Honor en donde el sale de abogado! La pasaron en la televisión hace unos días!

(Michelle) [sonriendo por que somos tan tontos Albert?

(Albert) [besándole la frente porque estamos enamorados[viéndola de nuevo a los ojos no vuelvas a dejarme!

(Michelle) [apretándose a el no vuelvas a dejarme ir! No quiero estar lejos de ti!

(Albert) [feliz tienes algo mas que quieras decirme?

(Michelle) [levantando la mirada Estoy embarazada!

(Albert) [fingiendo asombro que hermosa sorpresa mi amor!

Los dos rieron un rato mas hasta que lentamente fueron quedándose dormidos, estaban tan a gusto durmiendo cuando Albert escucho los golpes insistentes en la puerta de su habitación. El mayordomo quien sabia que el joven estaba solo en su casa se había alarmado al escuchar algunos gritos hacia momentos atrás y había decidido ir a ver si su jefe estaba bien. Albert se puso la bata y dejando a su esposa dormida abrió la puerta para encontrar al mayordomo con escopeta en mano.

(Albert) [asombrado que pasa Paul?

(Paul) [nervioso se encuentra bien señor? Hace un rato escuche algunos gritos pero ya busque en todos lados y no encontré a nadie!

(Albert) [riendo todo esta bien Paul, mi esposa esta aquí y discutimos un poco alto, pero ya terminamos de pelear y todo esta bien, ve a descansar!

(Paul) [sonriendo sonrojado perdone señor, no lo sabia! Hasta mañana señor que duerma bien!

(Albert) [divertido tu también Paul!

(Michelle) [al sentir a Albert abrazándola de nuevo que paso? Quien era?

(Albert) [sonriéndole era Paul pero no paso nada! Duérmete Miky, vamos a descansar!

Al despertar eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando Albert escucho la regadera, después de ver el otro lado de la cama vacio entro al baño para encontrar a su esposa parada bajo la regadera con los ojos cerrados mientras el agua le recorría todo su cuerpo, la observo detenidamente hasta ver su vientre, apenas podía notarse una leve barriguita que comenzaba a salir, sin poder evitarlo se metió bajo el agua y se agacho para besarle el vientre. Ella solamente le sonrió al verlo así pasando la mano sobre su vientre desnudo. Terminaron de bañarse y bajaron a desayunar, casi a las diez y media los dos salieron en el auto de Albert rumbo a los estudios en donde ella se quedaría y el pasaría por ella en la tarde, Eliza quien estaba afuera apretó con ambas manos el volante al ver la escena de los dos enamorados saliendo juntos de la mansión a esa hora, se notaba por la forma galante de el que se habían reconciliado, estaba furiosa, su mirada cargada de odio hacia aquella mujer que una vez mas se estaba interponiendo en sus planes. Los siguió a una distancia prudente y observo como el bajaba del auto y corría a abrirle la puerta a su esposa para despedirla con un tierno beso en los labios y luego se iba del lugar. Michelle tenia una fiesta ese día para todo el elenco y la producción que celebraría un final extraordinario con un almuerzo especial en el foro que había sido utilizado para la telenovela. Todo se había quedado casi vacio por la fiesta que tenían en el foro del edificio de al lado, Michelle había ido a dejar su bolso a su oficina y había entrado al foro a celebrar con sus empleados y su padre que había llevado a Eleanor como su prometida a disfrutar otro final mas en la historia fílmica de la compañía.

(Michael) [acercándose a ella felicidades hija, la critica de esta telenovela ha sido muy buena hasta ahora!

(Eleanor) [emocionada todo dicen que el final será espectacular, me alegra que hayan organizado esta fiesta para poder estar todos juntos cuando transmitan el final de la telenovela!

(Terry) [sonriendo esta fiesta será larga! Ahorita apenas estamos nosotros a la seis comenzaran a venir los medios que nos acompañaran para ver con nosotros el ultimo capitulo de hoy a las siete y luego la cena que le sigue!

(Candy) [sorprendida ocho horas de fiesta sin parar, estoy sombrada Miky!

(Terry) [viéndole la sonrisa tu tienes algo que no nos has dicho! Como te fue en la cita de ayer?

(Michelle) [sonriendo volví con Albert! No se si sea lo mas prudente por ahora pero ya no me importa!

(Michael) [abrazándola así me gusta, como debe ser! Ahora llámalo y que venga a la fiesta para acompañarte!

(Michelle) [sonriendo el vendrá a las cuatro y se quedara hasta el final al igual que los muchachos.

(Candy) Annie no vendrá, esta en casa de sus padres para que Archie pueda acompañarnos! Parece que la barriga no la deja descansar muy bien!

(Michelle) veamos como están todos, la comida no tarda en venir y la música comenzara en breve!

La fiesta estaba apenas comenzando pero los empleados estaban corriendo de un lado a otro divirtiéndose de lo lindo, después de casi cuatro horas mas empleados habían llegado, habían organizado juegos, concursos y de todo lo necesario para festejar tan esperado evento, Candy y Terry estaban felices de haber podido participar juntos en ese proyecto, porque gracias a el habían logrado unirse para siempre, Michael y Eleanor se habían retirado para volver antes de la transmisión del ultimo capitulo y aun que parecía un poco raro Candy bailaba divertida con Niel y Terry con Susana mientras Robert había llegado acompañando a su prometida Karen Claise la hermosa pero villana de la telenovela, Michelle vio su reloj, eran casi las cinco y Albert aun no llegaba. Al buscar su celular en el bolsillo se dio cuenta que lo había dejado entre su bolso en la oficina, en silencio salió del edificio rumbo a su oficina, el pasillo estaba vacio pues todos estaban celebrando, al llegar al salón que precedía las oficinas principales para buscar su teléfono se quedo fría al ver a Eliza parada a medio salón con la mirada llena de odio clavada en ella. Michelle rodeo con cuidado los sillones de la sala de espera sin darse cuenta que Eliza sostenía algo en una de sus manos.

(Michelle) [tratando de guardar distancia que estas haciendo aquí Eliza?

(Eliza) [respirando furiosa por que volviste con el para quitármelo?

(Michelle) [seria no se de que estas hablando! No deberías estar aquí Eliza! Vete o llamare a seguridad!

(Eliza) [gritando yo iba a quedarme con William cuando tu te divorciaras de el! Por que tenias que volver a enloquecerlo con tus encantos de mujerzuela!

(Michelle) [levantando la voz no te permito que me insultes Eliza! Sal de aquí por que voy a llamar a la policía!

Al hacer el intento de llegar al teléfono que estaba en una de las mesas del salón, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la estrello contra la pared. Niel había salido a tomar aire y había visto a Michelle entrar en el edificio de oficinas de junto, al dar un vistazo noto que el auto de su hermana estaba estacionado en un rincón del parqueo, inmediatamente salió hacia donde Michelle había entrado esperando que sus temores no fueran ciertos, al entrar había visto como Eliza con un atizador en la mano había golpeado a Michelle en la espalda estrellándola contra la pared, sin esperar se lanzo a intentar detener la mano de Eliza que ya estaba levantada para acertar otro golpe sobre Miky.

(Niel) [tomándole la mano detente Eliza!

(Eliza) [furiosa suéltame Niel, voy a terminar de una vez por todas con ella!

(Niel) [interponiéndose no voy a permitirte que cometas esta locura! Dame ese atizados Eliza!

(Eliza) [furiosa te dije que te hicieras a un lado[acertando un golpe en la cabeza de su hermano dejándolo inconsciente no te entrometas mas!

Michelle vio a Niel tirado a un lado de ella con la frente ensangrentada y vio como Eliza se acercaba con el atizador levantado en el aire para golpearla, sin pensarlo barrio una de sus piernas ocasionando que Eliza callera al suelo de espaldas aun sosteniendo su hierro con que les había pegado. Con trabajo se levanto intentando alejarse de Eliza pues no quería tener que defenderse a fuerza de golpes, quería alertar a seguridad de algún modo, al llegar al teléfono marco el numero del guardia que debía estar en la puerta principal, mientras Eliza se incorporo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

(Eliza) [acercándose si estas llamando a tu guardia no lo hagas por que lo tengo inconsciente encerrado en el baño!

(Michelle) [asombrada pero que le hiciste Eliza?

(Eliza) [acerándose mientras Miky retrocedía el muy imbécil no quería dejarme entrar así que tuve que golpearlo y ponerlo donde no fuera a molestarnos!

(Michelle) [retrocediendo piensa bien lo que estas haciendo Eliza! En el foro de junto esta toda mi gente y pueden venir en cualquier momento!

(Eliza) [corriendo hacia ella con el atizador listo la fiesta esta muy animada nadie escuchara tus gritos desgraciada!

Michelle le lanzo el teléfono a Eliza tumbándole el atizador dela mano, al ver que se había caído bajo el pesado sillón, Eliza tomo un florero y se lo lanzo a Miky quien apenas pudo cubrirse con los brazos sintiendo como se quebraba contra uno de sus codos provocándole pequeñas cortadas a lo largo del brazo, Eliza le lanzaba todo lo que estaba a la mano mientras Miky intentaba esquivar los golpes aunque algunos ya habían acertado en su rostro y en sus brazos. Albert iba llegando junto con Archie, Anthony y Elizabeth a los estudios cuando pudo ver el auto de Eliza estacionado en una esquina sin esperar que el auto se detuviera totalmente salió corriendo sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 21: **Nuevos Planes**

Yajaira 


	21. Chapter 21

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 21**

**Nuevos Planes**

Eliza seguía lanzando objetos a Michelle que estaba adolorida por el golpe recibido en la espalda con el atizador, los brazos ensangrentados por haber recibido el impacto de varios floreros y la nariz sangrando por un libro que no había visto venir. Niel seguía inconsciente perdiendo sangre tirado en el piso. Eliza tomo uno de los adornos de la mesa de centro que eran bolas de madera que adornaban el decorado y la lanzo atinando en las costillas de Michelle, esta se horrorizo al pensar que le hubiera pegado en el vientre. Albert entro al edificio de oficinas seguido por Archie, los dos llegaron al salón justo cuando Eliza se le había lanzado a Michelle encima y esta la había desviado con una patada en el rostro, Eliza estaba furiosa y reacciono casi de inmediato parecía ser mas fuerte de lo que había imaginado antes, al verla venir de nuevo Michelle giro para darle mas fuerza a la patada que antes le había dado, Eliza se estrello fuertemente contra la pared, mientras Miky caía al suelo casi perdiendo el sentido. Albert se apresuro a llegar hasta ella mientras Archie veía a Niel.

(Albert) [Sosteniéndola Michelle, que pasó mi amor? Que te hizo Eliza?

(Michelle) [Respirando agitada por el dolor el guardia…esta encerrado inconsciente en el baño! Hay que ver si no lo mato!

(Archie) [Preocupado Niel ha perdido sangre pero creo que estará bien Albert! Como esta Eliza?

(Albert) [Viéndola molesto esta inconsciente Archie pero hay que llamar a la policía para que venga por ella!

(Terry) [Entrando seguido de Anthony que fue lo que paso[Viendo a Eliza y a Michelle que diablos te hiso esa imbécil?

(Albert) hay que llevar a Miky y a Niel al hospital! Por favor Anthony revisa que el guardia que esta en el baño este vivo[Viendo a Terry debemos asegurarnos que Eliza no se escape Terry!

(Terry) [Viéndola con desprecio de eso me encargo yo Albert!

Albert llego al hospital llevando a su esposa en brazos mientras Niel era sacado en camilla del auto y el guardia salía caminando ya que el golpe que le había dado la muchacha no había sido de cuidado. Kenneth al ver a Albert llevando en brazos a su esposa corrió con una camilla a recibirla, Jessy acudió de inmediato ya que era la que atendía el embarazo de Michelle, una hora después el guardia había sido enviado a descansar con uno de los empelados de la compañía. Niel había despertado algo aturdido para encontrarse con sus padres quienes habían llegado de inmediato y Susana quien le sostenía la mano llorando angustiada por el. Albert esperaba ansioso que Jessy le dijera que todo estaba bien con su esposa, Archie y Kenny no podían más que darle ánimo.

(Jessy) [Entrando a la sala de espera ya puedes pasar a verla Albert!

(Albert) [Preocupado como están ella y mi hijo?

(Jessy) [Sonriendo tu hijo esta muy bien, no le paso nada! Pero tu esposa tenia varios vidrios en los brazos que tuvimos que sacar, con suerte no le quedara marca! Lo que me preocupa es el golpe en la espalda, seguramente le dará un poco de fiebre esta noche pero no será nada de cuidado! Es probable que también tenga un golpe en las costillas pero estará como nueva en unos días!

(Archie) [Serio que tan fuerte es el golpe de la espalda?

(Jessy) [Seria bastante fuerte!

(Archie) Niel dijo que se lo había echo con un atizador de metal!

(Albert) [Molesto viendo a su sobrino encárgate de poner la denuncia en contra de Eliza! No quiero que salga por ningún motivo!

(Max) [Entrando eso no será necesario William! En este momento Sarah llevo a Niel a la policía para levantar la denuncia en contra de Eliza[Apenado como esta tu esposa?

(Michelle) [Entrando con los brazos vendados estoy bien gracias por preguntar!

(Albert) [Recibiéndola entre sus brazos te llevare a descansar muñeca!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo tengo que estar en la cena del estudio mi amor, si no estoy la prensa comenzara a especular y se enteraran de lo que paso!

(Albert) no me importa lo que ellos digan, solo me importa que tú estés bien!

(Max) [Apenado realmente lamento mucho todo lo que a pasado Michelle! Albert yo me retiro, voy a ver lo de la denuncia solo quería ver que tu esposa estuviera bien!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo espero que Niel este bien! El trato de defenderme y no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco!

(Kenny) [Sonriendo me da gusto verlos así! Espero que ahora ya estén más tranquilos!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo dile a tu amigo Carter que muchas gracias! Espero que Jessy y tu puedan ir esta noche a la fiesta por el final de la telenovela!

(Jessy) [Seria solo si prometes no agitarte mucho! Además yo no me perdería la oportunidad de ver el final junto a los protagonistas!

(Kenny) [Riendo Jessy deja el tevo grabando todos los capítulos que no logra ver para verlos cuando llegamos a casa!

(Albert) [Resignado entonces los veremos en el foro, ya que esta mujer no me dejara llevarla a descansar!

Esa noche la fiesta de clausura de la telenovela fue todo un éxito aun después de lo que había sucedido con Eliza esa tarde, Michelle tuvo que usar ropa adecuada para no hacer notar las vendas en sus brazos y Susana tuvo que asistir sola pues Niel había sido llevado a casa por Sarah. Al llegar a casa Michelle se recostó boca abajo mientras Albert se duchaba, al salir la vio profundamente dormida aun con la ropa de la fiesta, al querer cambiarla noto una línea casi negra que le atravesaba de forma inclinada desde un hombro hacia media espalda en donde Eliza le había pegado con el atizador, Albert no pudo mas que sentir rabia de no haber llegado a la hora que había dicho. A la mañana siguiente al despertar Miky noto que Albert no estaba, al intentar levantarse no pudo, todo el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente y no podía girar sobre su espalda por que el golpe parecía haberle entumecido la espalda. Candy llego a media mañana a verla ya que Albert le había pedido que estuviera pendiente, al entrar la vio en el mismo lugar en donde Albert la había dejado esa mañana, al ver a Candy en la puerta sintió un alivio pues necesitaba ayuda para levantarse.

(Candy) [Entrando buenos días Miky, como amaneciste?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo no puedo moverme Candy creo que estoy acalambrada!

(Candy) [Viéndole la espalda ese golpe se ve muy mal Miky[Ayudándola a levantarse veremos que podemos hacer para bajar ese cardenal que tienes!

(Michelle) en donde esta Albert?

(Candy) [Seria esta con Archie, los dos fueron a ver lo de la denuncia en contra de Eliza! Archie no quiere que nadie más se haga cargo del asunto!

(Michelle) has sabido algo de Niel? Ayer me pareció que había perdido mucha sangre!

(Candy) [Guiñando el ojo pues me imagino que debe estar muy bien por que Susana lo fue a cuidar anoche! Parece que la señora Sarah y ella se están llevando muy bien!

(Michelle) [Viendo hacia la ventada la ropa me molesta Candy, tú crees que Albert se moleste si nos encuentra en la piscina, creo que por hoy el bikini me caerá muy bien para no rozar la espalda con la ropa!

(Candy) [Sonriendo si me das tiempo de ir a casa a ponerme uno te acompaño!

Las dos chicas salieron a la piscina, las dos iban con bikini y un pareo atado a la cintura, Candy le aplico a Michelle un tratamiento especial para bajar la intensidad del cardenal que le atravesaba la espalda, al llegar a casa Albert fue informado que las dos damas estaban en la piscina, al salir en compañía de Archie y Terry se encontraron a Candy nadando y Miky recostada boca abajo con una fila de filetes en la espalda, al verla no pudieron mas que reír, Candy le había aplicado un tratamiento poco ortodoxo para bajar el cardenal.

(Terry) [Riendo no sabia que tendríamos barbacoa en el almuerzo!

(Archie) [Riendo se ve que las damas han estado divirtiéndose mientras nosotros trabajamos!

(Albert) [Acercándose como te sientes muñeca?

(Michelle) [Susurrando me sentiré mejor si me quitas los filetes que Candy me puso hace una hora!

Al quitarle los filetes de la espalda la risa de los chicos se borro por completo, ante ellos tenían una línea morada que le atravesaba la espalda a la muchacha. Al levantarse Albert sonrió al verle otro filete pegado a las costillas. Candy había cubierto todos los golpes a punta de filete de primera.

(Michelle) [Riendo creo que la cena esta lista!

(Albert) [Quitando el último pedazo de carne te sientes bien como para ir a declarar esta tarde?

(Michelle) [Intentando sonreír no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con eso! Encárgate tú!

(Albert) [Serio si estas haciéndolo por no lastimarme no te preocupes; yo voy a asegurarme que esta vez Eliza no se salga con la suya!

(Terry) si no corroboras la denuncia del guardia y la de Niel ella saldrá en muy poco tiempo!

(Archie) [Serio si no quieres ir a la comisaria podemos traer a un agente para que tome tu declaración!

Esa tarde un agente se presento en la mansión Andley a tomar la declaración de Michelle después de haber declarado se había quedado en silencio mientras Archie despedía al oficial dejando a Albert en el salón junto a su esposa. Esa noche mientras Albert al fin se había acomodado junto a su esposa el teléfono comenzó a sonar, del otro lado podían escuchar a un muy nervioso Archivald que corría hacia el hospital llevando Annie a quien se le habían presentado los dolores de parto. La pelinegro llego al hospital en donde fue recibida por su medico, después de varias horas en la sala de espera estaba Candy quien caminaba de un lado a otro esperando noticias, Terry la veía divertido sonriendo mientras Albert traía café para los tres.

(Candy) [Recibiendo el café gracias Albert[Viendo la risa de Terry y tu de que te ríes malcriado, no ves que estoy nerviosa?

(Terry) es que no comprendo cual es tu nerviosismo Candy!

(Albert) [Advirtiendo no sigas por ese camino Terry! Saldrás mal parado!

(Candy) [Molesta espero que cuando sea yo la que este adentro no te rías como ahora malcriado!

(Terry) [presumido por favor Candy, cuando tu estés en esa situación yo estaré junto a ti para apoyarte pero no me pondré así como Archie que traía los ojos desorbitados de los nervios!

(Albert) [Sonriendo eso quiero verlo!

(Terry) yo lo veré primero cuando te toque con Michelle! Por cierto cuanto le falta a ella seis o siete meses?

(Albert) [Sonriendo casi seis creo! Me muero por que pasen volando!

(Candy) pues más te vale que te prepares para hacer lo mismo que hiso Archie con Annie! El la acompaño a sus clases de Lamas para un parto indoloro y tú tendrás que convencer a Michelle que las comience cuanto antes!

(Terry) por favor Candy, estas haciendo mucho alboroto solo por que Archie no sale a decirnos si ya Annie salió del asunto!

(Albert) [Asombrado realmente estas muy calmado Terry!

(Terry) [Calmado realmente no entiendo por que todos los padres pueden ponerse tan nerviosos! Yo voy a conservar la calma como siempre!

(Candy) [Socarrona pues espero que así sea señor por que déjeme decirle que deje de tomar la píldora desde hace dos semanas!

(Terry) [Atragantándose con el café que? Por que no me habías dicho!

(Albert) [Sonriendo nervioso Terry?

(Terry) [Sonriendo hay viene Archie!

(Archie) [Feliz ya nació mi hijo! Es un hermoso varón y se llamara Stuart Cornwell!

(Albert) [Abrazándolo felicidades sobrino, me alegro por ti!

(Candy) como esta Annie? Puedo verla?

(Terry) felicidades Archie!

Los tres se quedaron frente a los cuneros viendo al hijo de Archie mientras Candy entraba a felicitar Annie, al día siguiente llegaron Stear y Patty a felicitarlos pues venían regresando de su luna de miel cuando supieron la noticia. Después de unas semanas se llevo a cabo el juicio en contra de Eliza, debido a que uno de los acusadores era su hermano la corte no tuvo problema en dictar sentencia, debía permanecer en prisión durante un año por haber atacado a tres personas y acudir a terapia dentro de la prisión por comportamiento maniaco compulsivo. La señora Elroy volvió al saber la noticia del bebe y al enterarse de lo sucedido con Eliza apoyo a su sobrino a cuidar a su esposa y estar alerta. Cinco meses después del juicio de Eliza, todos estaban reunidos en la mansión Andley almorzando, Albert había convencido a Archie y Stear de vivir cerca de la mansión y habían adquirido las dos siguientes a la mansión Andley y la Grandchester, habían unido las propiedades y agrandado la caballeriza, tenían un lugar casi tan grande como la mansión de Lakewood en donde podían pasear a caballo y habían echo un pequeño lago a mitad de las propiedades. Miky se veía a los ojos de su esposo como la mujer mas excitante y sensual que el jamás había visto. La tía Elroy la había logrado convencer de agregar un par de colores mas a su vestuario durante le embarazo.

(Albert) [Sentado en una hamaca ahora podemos tener el aire libre que queramos tanto aquí como en Lakewood!

(Archie) [Sosteniendo a su hijo así nuestros hijos podrán aprender a montar sin ir hasta el campo!

(Terry) [Sonriendo ahora lo que quisiera saber es, que fue lo que mandaste a construir en el muro detrás de la caballeriza?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo una pared para escalar[Viendo la cara de Terry y los demás vamos, es solo para practicar cuando tenga ganas de escalar!

(Annie) [Viendo a Candy callada que pasa Candy, tú nos invitaste a comer y ahora no has dicho nada desde que venimos!

(Candy) [Nerviosa yo quería que todos vinieran por que quería contarles lo que me hiso Terry!

(Terry) [Asombrado yo que te hice pecosa?

(Candy) [Haciendo pucheros me hiciste ir al medico para descubrir que vas a ser papa!

(Terry) [Asombrado estas segura Candy? Estas embarazada?

(Candy) [Sonriendo de dos meses!

(Todos) Felicidades!!!

Después de ese día tomaron por costumbre comer juntos en el patio cada fin de semana. Patty había resultado ser muy buena como asistente y se encargaba de mantener informada a Michelle cuando Albert insistía en que descansara por su estado. Michelle revisaba en casa los libretos que Patty llevaba y había escogido uno para la siguiente producción de Swanson P. esta vez se trataba de una mini serie para la televisión en donde Terry participaría como director y Stear aparte de ser el encargado de los efectos participaría también como actor, su papel seria de organizador del juego que tenia como premio final un millón de dólares. Era la primera vez que Swanson produciría un reality show por lo que Michelle y Terry estaban muy emocionados, la locación estaba fuera de la ciudad en donde se había preparado todo para el programa. Al fin habían arrancado y Michelle estaría presente en las primeras semanas mientras Terry se familiarizaba con el equipo que siempre había trabajado con ella. Después de la primera semana Michelle estaba observando a los concursantes, todo parecía estar bien y Terry parecía todo un director profesional, su celular comenzó a sonar y Terry pudo ver como la expresión del rostro de ella cambiaba a una de temor, el nunca la había visto temerle a nada hasta ese momento.

(Michelle) [Acercándose Terry, tengo que irme, Albert tubo un accidente y esta muy mal!

(Terry) [Viéndola llorar desesperada yo te llevare, tú no puedes irte sola así como estas!

(Michelle) [Subiendo al auto de Terry lo llevaron al hospital de Kenny, parece que lo atropellaron en el estacionamiento del consorcio y esta muy mal!

(Terry) [Conduciendo tranquilízate Miky, estoy seguro que no es nada serio!

(Michelle) [Colgando el celular nadie contesta, ni el celular de Albert, ni Anthony, ni Archie! George no contesta tampoco Terry, el debe estar muy mal!

(Terry) [Tratando de sonar calmado no te preocupes ya pronto estaremos en el hospital!

Terry conducía lo mas rápido que podía, el también estaba preocupado pero no podía demostrarlo frente a ella que no hacia mas que llorar y acariciarse el vientre, no pudo ver como de detrás de un rotulo salía una camioneta Yukón a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a ellos para golpearlos, tras el volante iba Eliza, Michelle pudo distinguirla a lo lejos mientras Terry se daba cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder sin que pudiera evitarlo. Solo escucho el último grito de Michelle que gritaba el nombre de Eliza. Al despertar Terry se encontraba en el hospital, tenía una pequeña contusión en la cabeza al pegar contra el vidrio de la ventana y un fuerte dolor en la espalda pero estaba bien, el golpe había sido del lado de Michelle. A su lado estaba Candy y Archie.

(Terry) [Aturdido aun como esta Miky?

(Archie) [Serio Albert esta con ella no te preocupes!

(Terry) [Asombrado Albert? Pero si llamaron a Miky avisando que Albert estaba grave porque lo habían atropellado! Por eso veníamos rumbo al hospital, yo conducía por que ella estaba muy alterada!

(Candy) [Seria al parecer alguien le jugo una broma a Michelle por que Albert estuvo en una junta hasta que le avisaron que ustedes habían tenido un accidente!

(Terry) [Serio fue Eliza! Ella conducía el auto que nos golpeo!

(Archie) [Molesto en cuanto Albert me dijo lo del accidente supe que algo estaba mal y llame para averiguar si Eliza había hablado con alguien o había recibido visitas las últimas semanas y me entere que la dejaron libre hace una semana!

(Albert) [Entrando furioso pues tenemos que encontrarla y hacerla pagar por esto!

(Candy) como esta Michelle?

(Albert) [Quebrantado aun la están revisando, pero venia muy lastimada!

(Kenny) [Entrando Albert, necesito que vayas con Miky!

(Albert) [Preocupado paso algo con Miky? Ella esta bien?

(Kenny) Jessy necesita hablarte, yo revisare a Terry para ver como esta de la espalda y luego iré con ustedes!

Albert salió rápidamente rumbo a la habitación en donde tenían a su esposa, al entrar ella estaba despierta, se veía muy golpeada y Jessy parecía discutir con ella.

(Michelle) [Al ver al rubio mi amor, no la dejes hacerlo por favor!

(Albert) [Tomando su mano que esta pasando Jessy? Por que esta tan alterada mi esposa?

(Jessy) [Preocupada Michelle comenzó las contracciones hace un rato, aun no sabemos si se fracturo la cadera con el golpe y no podemos dejar que tenga al bebe por la vía normal; yo le digo que prefiero que ella me permita hacer una cesárea!

(Michelle) [Apretando la mano de el estoy segura que mi cadera esta bien Albert, no dejes que me duerman para operarme!

(Albert) [Susurrándole por favor Miky, es por tu bien y por el bebe!

(Michelle) [Intentando soportar el dolor por favor, te lo suplico Albert! No me hagas pasar por eso! Quiero tener a mi hijo despierta y contigo junto a mí!

(Jessy) si tu cadera se fracturo puede lastimar al bebe Michelle!

(Michelle) Albert por favor! Mi madre casi muere por una operación así!

(Albert) [Viendo a Jessy si Miky no quiere la cesárea yo tampoco!

(Jessy) [Preocupada pero es lo mej0r para ella y para el bebe!

(Albert) [Serio ya lo decidimos doctora, Miky tendrá un parto normal y yo estaré con ella!

(Jessy) esto podría afectar su espalda y la dejara adolorida por largo tiempo!

(Albert) [Viendo la cara de Michelle ya lo decidimos Jessy, hare lo que Miky quiere hacer!

Después de discutir los riesgos al fin Jessy salió a pedir el equipo para el parto ya que las contracciones se habían echo mas fuertes, el equipo de neonatal tuvo que estar presente ya que el bebe tenia poco mas de siete meses y seria un tanto complicado el nacimiento, Albert se quedo con ella durante todo el parto sosteniendo su mano hasta que por fin el pequeño nació y su madre se dejo caer inconsciente por lo golpes que había tenido. Jessy reviso a la muchacha y luego la hizo llevar a Kenny quien se encargaría de las contusiones que había sufrido en el accidente. Albert entro a la habitación de Terry en donde estaban todos con su hijo en brazos, estaba feliz pero en su rostro no podía dejar de reflejar la preocupación que tenia por su esposa.

(Anthony) [tomando al bebe en brazos es hermoso Albert! Como esta la madre?

(Albert) [casi llorando no lo se! Se la llevaron para examinarla pero iba inconsciente!

(Terry) [enojado perdóname Albert, debí darme cuenta del auto pero no lo vi hasta que era tarde!

(Albert) [negando no es culpa tuya Terry! Como íbamos a saber que Eliza se las arreglaría para que la dejaran salir antes de cumplir sentencia!

(Archie) [colgando el teléfono George dice que Eliza viajo a california en cuanto salió y aun no hay registro de que haya vuelto a Nueva York!

(Terry) [serio si Miky dice que ella vio que era Eliza la que conducía el otro auto debe ser cierto!

(Candy) y si ella volvió en auto desde california?

(Archie) [pensativo si ella volvió y esta aquí necesitara dinero! Tenemos que hablar con el tío Max para averiguar si ha habido movimiento en la cuenta de retiros de Eliza!

(Albert) hay que averiguar en donde esta viviendo! La quiero encerrada en un manicomio! Lo que ella ha hecho no lo hace una persona normal!

(Terry) [serio seria bueno traer seguridad que vigile a Miky mientras este aquí en el hospital!

(Candy) [tomando la mano de Terry si tu quieres podemos pedirle a Kenneth y a Jessica que nos dejen cuidar a Miky en casa, así podría hacerme cargo de los medicamentos que le dejen y estaríamos seguros que estará en un lugar donde Eliza no pueda llegar!

(Albert) [acariciando a su hijo primero debemos esperar a ver que tan mal venia ella!

(Kenny) [entrando Albert, he estado buscándote!

(Albert) [acercándose como esta Miky?

(Kenny) [sonriendo esta bastante golpeada pero no tiene fracturas! Va a estar muy adolorida por un tiempo pero creo que si logramos mantenerla inmóvil y sedada será lo mejor tanto para ella como para su cuerpo.

(Albert) [preocupado tiene que quedarse aquí?

(Kenny) [serio si lo que Terry y ella dijeron al llegar es verdad creo lo mejor seria tenerla en un lugar mas seguro! Yo puedo arreglar que una enfermera vaya con ella a donde quiera que ustedes la quieran llevar! Holly es mi amiga y lo que menos quiero es que esa loca le haga daño por no tener el personal suficiente para mantenerla segura!

(Candy) yo soy enfermera puedo encargarme de administrar los medicamentos y ella estará confiada de que no corre peligro conmigo!

(Albert) cuando podemos trasladarla a casa?

(Kenny) si ustedes quieren podemos llevarla en cuanto la preparen en el helicóptero del hospital, a menos que prefieran trasladarla en uno de ustedes!

(Albert) [serio el del hospital estará bien, yo iré con ella en el helicóptero!

Esa misma tarde en la mansión Andley se había instalado un grupo de vigilantes especializados que cubrirían todo el terreno de las cuatro mansiones y la quinta que estaba en construcción, Albert no había medido en cuestión de seguridad. Michelle había sido instalada en su habitación con todo lo que Kenny había enviado para su cuidado, el se encargaría de visitarla todos los días. Albert se había instalado en la cama que había en la habitación de su hijo. La señora Elroy y Candy se encargarían del bebe mientras Michelle estuviera sedada. George se hiso cargo junto con Anthony de los negocios de la familia mientras Archie y Albert hablaban con Max Leegan. Al llegar a las oficinas de los Leegan se encontraron con Niel quien al verlos pudo suponer que iban a una visita no muy agradable. Max estaba en su oficina rodeado de papeles con cara de no muy buen semblante.

(Albert) buenas tardes Max! Podemos hablarte?

(Max) [viendo el semblante de Albert a pasado algo William?

(Archie) necesitamos saber si tienen alguna noticia de Eliza?

(Max) [asombrado ella esta en la cárcel! Por que me preguntan por ella?

(Albert) [serio tu hija salió hace un semana!

(Niel) [asombrado y por que suponen que nosotros sabemos algo de ella?

(Archie) necesitamos saber si el fideicomiso a tenido movimientos en estos días?

(Max) [bajando la mirada el fideicomiso desapareció esta mañana! Junto con una parte de mi fortuna y otra parte igual de la fortuna de Sarah! Aun estoy intentando averiguar por donde la sacaron!

(Archie) tío, tu crees que Eliza pudo haber sacado ese dinero?

(Niel) es muy posible! Si ella a estado libre como ustedes dicen es probable que ella se lo haya llevado pero no sabemos a donde!

(Max) [viendo el rostro de Albert que fue lo que hiso Eliza que te tiene así William?

(Albert) [llorando de rabia Eliza intento matar a mi esposa y a mi hijo esta mañana! Mi hijo nació bien pero mi esposa esta sedada en casa por que es el único lugar en el que puedo confiar que Eliza no llegara!

(Niel) [asustado si Eliza esta libre que pasara con mama y conmigo que fuimos de los que levantaron la denuncia en su contra?

(Max) esto es una locura! Como es que mi hija a llegado a tanto?

(Albert) cuanto dinero te hace falta?

(Max) [angustiado sumando lo de Sarah y el fideicomiso puedo decirte que Eliza cuenta con casi veinte millones a su disposición!

(Archie) [asombrado tanto dinero sustrajo sin que se dieran cuenta? Pero como es posible?

(Max) creo que ella lo planeo bien por que el dinero estaba en nuestras cuentas hasta esta mañana! Lo supimos por que el reporte del día llego hace unas horas y vimos el faltante!

(Albert) yo me hare cargo de localizar tu dinero pero necesito que autorices al consorcio para que lo haga de forma legal! Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir del país con Sarah y Niel para evitar una desgracia!

(Niel) [serio yo me quedare para ayudarlos papa, tu lleva a mama Londres o Inglaterra a donde Eliza no los pueda encontrar por lo menos mientras logramos encerrarla!

(Max) pero tu también corres peligro Niel!

(Archie) si Niel quiere ayudar en esto lo mejor es que se pase a vivir dentro de nuestra propiedad para que este custodiado como todos!

(Niel) [sonriendo ves papa, yo estaré bien con Archie, tu cuida a mama mientras localizamos el dinero y congelamos el movimiento de efectivo para obligar a Eliza a salir de su escondite!

(Max) saldré en cuanto termine de legalizar el poder para que lo hagan en mi ausencia! Lamento mucho lo que paso con tu familia William, no sabes cuanto lo lamento!

(Albert) yo lamento lo que va a pasar con tu hija de hoy en adelante! Esta vez no voy a ignorar lo que ha hecho!

(Max) solo voy a pedirte un favor William, cuida a mi hijo es lo único bueno que Sarah y yo tenemos! De Eliza que se encargue la justicia, yo no quiero saber nada de ella!

(Sarah) [entrando alterada Max!

(Max) [asombrado que pasa Sarah, por que vienes así?

(Sarah) Eliza llamo a la casa y dice que no tendrá compasión de nosotros así como no la tuvo al matar a la esposa de William esta mañana!

(Albert) mi esposa no esta muerta! Eliza no logro lo que se proponía!

(Sarah) [aliviada ella dice que no parara hasta que logre lo que quiere William! Ella no dejara de perseguirte!

(Archie) pero que obsesión la de Eliza contigo tío!

(Sarah) [dolida ella esta encaprichada con la fortuna de los Andley y con lograr que tu la hagas tu mujer William! Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de lo trastornada que estaba mi hija!

(Archie) ahora lo que deben hacer tía es alejarse lo antes posible de Eliza!

(Sarah) la señora Elroy también corre peligro aquí! Eliza aun no le perdona que haya cambiado su testamento!

(Albert) [asombrado como sabe ella que la tía Elroy cambio su testamento?

(Sarah) [avergonzada ella lo supo el mismo día que la tía lo hiso! Ella salía con uno de los ayudantes de la firma donde la señora Elroy lleva sus asuntos legales!

(Albert) [horrorizado pero entonces ella tiene acceso al dinero de la tía?

(Sarah) [negando no creo que sus alcances sean tan amplios!

(Albert) [saliendo eso voy a verlo en este momento!

Albert se dirigió de regreso a la mansión Andley a conversar con la tía Elroy quien estaba con el pequeño Berthy mientras Candy administraba los sedantes de la tarde. Al ver a su hijo, Albert lo tomo en brazos para colocarlo en la cuna y poder hablar con ella.

(Elroy) pasa algo William? Te vez muy preocupado!

(Albert) [sereno tía, venimos de la oficina de Max, Eliza sustrajo una fuerte cantidad de dinero de las cuentas de los Leegan y tenemos sospechas de que pudo hacer lo mismo con las suyas, necesito que llame al banco y congele sus fondos por un tiempo si no es que Eliza ya llego a sacar algo!

(Elroy) [sonriendo hijo, yo no tengo dinero en el banco a mi nombre! Lo que tengo a mi nombre no esta en el país, esta en Zurich y ni aun mis abogados saben en donde esta! Lo de la herencia lo puse en un fideicomiso!

(Albert) [sorprendido hay alguna posibilidad que Eliza pueda tocar ese fideicomiso?

(Elroy) [serena solamente los padres pueden tocarlo, ni aun yo puedo hacerlo!

(Albert) [asustado a nombre de quien esta su dinero tía?

(Elroy) [viendo la cuna a nombre de mi único nieto! Mi pequeño Berthy!

(Albert) [asombrado pero por que tía?

(Elroy) [sonriendo por que tu has sido siempre como mi único hijo y tienes tu futuro asegurado! Y yo quiero que mi nieto disfrute de lo mío cuando yo ya no este para disfrutarlo con el!

(Albert) [conmovido y tu siempre has sido como mi madre y yo te quiero así!

(Elroy) [escuchando llorar al bebe mi consentido me llama!

(Albert) [sonriendo que no era yo tu consentido?

(Elroy) [seria eras! Hasta que nació mi Berthy!

Albert salió de la habitación después de darle un beso a su tía y a su hijo y se dirigió a su habitación. Los días iban pasando lentamente y Candy seguía administrando los sedantes a Michelle mientras Albert y Archie investigaban a tiempo completo el paradero de Eliza y el destino que había tomado el dinero de los Leegan. Albert pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo posible junto a ella aun cuando esta permanecía dormida. Los moretes y golpes ya se podían ver a simple vista.

(Candy) [entrando pensé que estabas descansando Albert!

(Albert) [sonriendo me quede aquí velando un rato el sueño de Miky! Cuando dejaras de administrarle esos sedante? Ella aun no ha visto a nuestro hijo!

(Candy) [sonriendo tal vez no lo ha visto pero Berthy comparte la hora de la siesta con ella! La tía Elroy y yo lo traemos aquí y lo ponemos junto a ella todos los días, solo así logramos que el duerma tranquilo mas de media hora!

(Albert) [sonriendo cuando despierte vera lo hermoso que es nuestro hijo!

(Candy) [sonriendo por que no te recuestas con ella y duermes!

(Albert) [viéndola no quiero lastimarla mas de lo que esta! Además tengo que salir con George a ver a unas personas que se encargaran de encontrar el dinero de los Leegan!

(Candy) [acariciando la cabeza de el no deberías estar saliendo tan tarde en al noche! Eliza puede intentar algo en tu contra!

(Albert) [serio tengo que hacer algo Candy, si yo hubiera actuado mucho antes cuando Eliza apareció y no me había casado aun esto no estaría sucediendo y mi matrimonio con Miky seria mas tranquilo!

(Candy) a pesar de todo Michelle y tu han sido muy felices verdad? Ella siempre se ve muy feliz cuando estas con ella!

(Albert) antes yo solía sentirme muy solo Candy! Siempre buscaba la forma de huir de casa para sentirme libre y conocer gente y hacer nuevo amigos! Desde que Michelle llego a mi vida no hay nada que me guste mas que llegar a casa y compartirlo todo con ella!

(Candy) [preparando un nuevo suero ella estará bien pronto! Y cuando Eliza salga de nuestras vidas podremos llevarla para que conozca Lakewood y el hogar de la señorita poni y la hermana María!

(Albert) [sonriendo ya me imagino la cara de asombro que pondrá cuando vea la cascada y la enorme pared que esta justo al lado en donde ella podrá escalar!

(Candy) [limpiando la lagrima del rostro de el eso será muy pronto ya veras!

(Albert) [levantándose no te quedes despierta, deja que Dorothy se encargue un rato mientras yo vuelvo[besándole la frente no quiero que te fatigues mucho o Terry se molestara! Y yo no podre encontrar una enfermera mejor que tu pequeña!

(Candy) [sonriendo en cuanto administre el nuevo suero le diré a Dorothy que venga! Por favor ten cuidado!

Albert salió de la mansión casi a las ocho de la noche, George lo acompaño a la reunión que tenia con los expertos, al llegar al restaurante se sentó a la mesa para esperarlos. Repentinamente en la puerta apareció la persona que menos esperaba ver. Eliza le sonreía desde la entrada del restaurante, vestía completamente de negro y lo veía de una forma extraña, como si estuviera disfrutando verle la cara de asombro que tenia en ese momento!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 22: **Pesadillas Interminables**

Yajaira 


	22. Chapter 22

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 22**

**Pesadillas Interminables**

Eliza comenzó a acercarse a la mesa en donde se encontraban sentados Albert y George quien intentaba mantener calmado al rubio, no podía permitir que Albert se dejara llevar por sus impulsos en ese momento pues no tenían ninguna prueba ni testigo de lo que la joven había echo, la única que podía acusarla y asegurar que la había visto conducir el auto que los había golpeado era Michelle y ella no estaba en condiciones de hacer una declaración. Albert comprendió las señas que George le hacia y trato con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma ante la presencia desagradable de la muchacha.

(Eliza) [Sonriendo como estas William!

(Albert) [Serio que quieres Eliza?

(Eliza) [fingiendo pena solo te vi y me dije a mi misma; pobre William después de todo lo que ha de haber pasado estos días lo menos que puedo hacer es acercarme a darte mi mas sentido pésame por la perdida de tu esposa!

(George) por favor señorita, le pido que se retire y no moleste a William!

(Eliza) [Seria no sabia que ahora te sentabas a cenar con tus sirvientes William!

(Albert) [Sonriendo creo que será mejor que dejes de perder tu tiempo intentando molestarme Eliza, no hay nada que pueda molestarme en este momento mas que tu presencia!

(Eliza) [Sonriendo burlona parece que el haber perdido a tu esposa tan repentinamente te tiene de mal carácter querido! Tal vez si le dices a George que se retire tu y yo podamos encontrarle solución a ese mal humor que tienes!

(Albert) [Viéndola no se de que me hablas Eliza! Mi esposa esta sana y salva en casa!

(Eliza) [Sorprendida eso no es posible!

(George) [Curioso por que cree que no es posible? Es que a caso usted sabe algo que quiera decirnos?

(Albert) [Directo tu plan fallo Eliza! Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que recibas lo que mereces!

(Eliza) no se de que me estas hablando William! Yo no entiendo por que me hablan así, yo solo creí que después de lo que había escuchado en el club del accidente de tu esposa en donde ella había fallecido lo menos que podía hacer era mostrarte mi apoyo aun cuando ustedes me metieron a la cárcel!

(Albert) [Apretando la mano voy a encargarme de que vuelvas lo antes posible a la prisión! Vas a lamentar terriblemente el haber provocado ese accidente!

(George) [Viendo a Albert a punto de tirarse sobre ella será mejor que se retire antes de que llamemos a la policía!

(Eliza) [Segura no tienen nada de que acusarme!

(Albert) que tal de intento de homicidio en contra de Terry, mi esposa y mi hijo!

(Eliza) [Asombrada tu hijo? No, eso no es cierto! esa mujerzuela no pudo haberte echo padre! Eso me correspondía a mí no a ella!

(Albert) [Sonriendo tu jamás tuviste la oportunidad de tener nada conmigo, simplemente por que no eres de las que merecen nada Eliza! Estas podrida por dentro y todo lo que has hecho siempre ha sido corrompido por la maldad que tu tienes en el alma! Yo nunca me hubiera fijado en ti aunque fueras la última mujer en el mundo!

(Eliza) [Dando la vuelta pronto nos veremos William! Vas a pagarme cada palabra que me has dicho esta noche[Amenazante voy a hacer que me pidas de rodillas que te deje amarme!

(Albert) [Serio eso nunca pasara, eso puedes apostarlo Eliza!

(George) [Viéndola alejarse por que la provocaste William? Ella no es de las que se quedan quietas cuando quieren hacer daño!

(Albert) [Molesto lo único que espero es que decida intentar entrar a la mansión para que los guardias la agarren y tengamos algo que la encierre mientras Michelle sale de todo lo que esta pasando!

Los expertos en investigaciones llegaron, después de explicarles la situación quedaron de acuerdo en que debían investigar no solo en donde se estaba hospedando la muchacha debían averiguar que había hecho con la fortuna que les había robado a sus padres. Después de explicarle lo que había sucedido y de que cuentas había sido sustraído el dinero los investigadores se retiraron. Albert y George salieron del restaurante seguidos por el auto de guardias que los seguía desde el accidente de Terry y Michelle. Al llegar a su habitación Albert vio a su esposa quien dormía con un bultito junto a ella, Dorothy dormitaba en el sillón de la habitación y Albert la despertó para indicarle que podía ir a descansar, esa noche Albert y el pequeño Berthy durmieron del otro lado de la cama junto a Michelle. A la mañana siguiente mientras la tía Elroy y Annie les daban de comer a los dos pequeños Albert veía como Kenneth revisaba a su esposa.

(Albert) cuando podremos dejar de sedarla?

(Kenny) [Viendo las costillas de ella aun hay mucha inflamación en el abdomen, seguramente por la sacudida del vehículo mientras la mantengamos dormida no sentirá el dolor por las costillas dislocadas, su respiración será profunda y con los masajes que Candy le esta dando las costilla estarán bien para cuando ella despierte, creo que en unos días mas podremos decidir si dejamos de administrarle el medicamento.

(Albert) no me gusta verla así tan quieta todo el tiempo! Quiero que despierte y conozca a nuestro hijo!

(Kenny) [Dándole apoyo eso será pronto no te preocupes[Cambiando el tema esta mañana me entere de algo que quiero comentarte!

(Albert) [Acompañándolo a la biblioteca tú dirás! Sucede algo?

(Kenny) [Sentándose desde que Terry y Holly estuvieron en el hospital pedí que me mantuvieran informado de cualquier visita que preguntara por ellos!

(Albert) [Inquieto y alguien llego a preguntar por ellos?

(Kenny) esta mañana cuando pase al hospital por el medicamento de Holly me avisaron que esta mañana muy temprano se presento al hospital una joven muy bien vestida que buscaba a su amiga la señorita Swanson!

(Albert) [Serio te dijeron como era esa joven?

(Kenny) [Pensativo muy bonita, con una hermosa cabellera pelirroja que parecía estar muy angustiada por la salud de su amiga!

(Albert) [Molesto Eliza! Tuvo que ser ella[Preocupado le dieron alguna información de la salud de Michelle!

(Kenny) [Suspirando lamentablemente la enfermera que la atendió le dijo exactamente el estado de Holly!

(Albert) [Preocupado entonces ya Eliza sabe que Miky esta delicada! Tendré que hablar con los de seguridad para que no dejen pasar a nadie que no sea autorizado a la mansión!

(Kenny) [Levantándose para marcharse lamento mucho esto pero no fue posible evitar que esa mujer se enterara! Cualquier cosa llámame yo vendré de inmediato!

El medico se retiro dejando al joven rubio en el estudio, momentos después este Salió rumbo al consorcio por mas que quisiera quedarse no podía dejar de asistir a una que otra reunión, además George le había dicho que los investigadores ya tenían noticias y que debían verlos esa tarde para ver que habían conseguido investigar. Después de su reunión llegaron los investigadores a entregar su reporte en las oficinas del consorcio, al parecer no había sido difícil encontrar buena parte del dinero que había sustraído la muchacha de las cuentas personales de su madre y solo faltaba la firma de William Andley por parte del consorcio para congelar esa cuenta en donde estaba el dinero y devolverlo a la cuenta original de donde lo había sacado Eliza unas semanas antes. Ella no tardaría en adivinar que era lo que había pasado con el dinero que le había quitado a Sarah, pues al intentar hacer cualquier retiro le dirían que la cuenta había sido congelada a petición de Albert y que el dinero había sido trasladado a otro lugar. Tendrían que esperar a ver la reacción que tendría la joven al saber que había perdido los diez millones que le había quitado a Sarah Leegan. Terry ya se había recuperado del todo y apoyado por Patty quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sacar adelante ese proyecto habían logrado arrancar con la transmisión del nuevo reality show de Swanson Production en ausencia de Michelle. Stear se estaba dedicando día y noche para mantener el proyecto bien actualizado. Michael Swanson había vuelto a tomar las riendas del estudio después del accidente de su hija y por su lado buscaba la forma de hacer que la culpable fuera encontrada. Su gente estaba alerta, el estaba furioso con la muchacha que le había causado tantos males a su única hija. Después de dejar todo arreglado salió con su esposa Eleanor de viaje, supuestamente iba a Londres a hacerse su chequeo medico con un especialista pero realmente habían ido a California a intentar averiguar a que había llegado Eliza cuando había salido de la cárcel, no descansaría hasta saber que había echo esa muchacha en California y quien le había ayudado a hacer todo lo que había logrado hacer hasta el momento. Un par de días después; En la habitación de hotel en donde estaba hospedada Eliza esta se encontraba almorzando cuando escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta, al salir a ver quien era se quedo sorprendida con lo que le dirían en ese momento.

(Manager) lamento molestarla señorita pero tenemos un problema con la tarjeta que había entregado para pagar la cuenta!

(Eliza) [Molesta esa cuenta no tiene ningún problema, revise de nuevo!

(Manager) [Serio lo hicimos varias veces y el banco dice que la cuenta fue cerrada esta mañana y no hay fondos!

(Eliza) [Sorprendida no puede ser esa cuenta tiene mucho dinero!

(Manager) [Cortando en dos la tarjeta eso no es lo que dice el banco! Le advierto que no podrá salir de aquí hasta que cancele su cuenta!

(Eliza) [Entregándole otra tarjeta cárguelo todo a esta!

Estaba furiosa cuando vio al manager alejándose con su otra tarjeta, si la cuenta había sido vaciada y no había sido ella que habría pasado. De inmediato llamo al banco para averiguar que era lo que había sucedido con la cuenta y no pudo más que temblar de coraje al escuchar que el dinero había sido trasladado a otro lugar por orden del señor William Andley y que ella debía presentarse al banco para firmar los papeles de aviso. Se sentía realmente alterada, había perdido la mitas de la fortuna con la que contaba, de inmediato hizo los cambios necesarios para asegurarse de que el resto de su dinero no fuera encontrado por Albert, ya con el arreglaría cuentas muy pronto. Niel veía incrédulo los papeles que Albert le había entregado, entre ellos iba la información de la cuenta cifrada en donde habían puesto el dinero que habían recuperado de Eliza, solamente Albert podía tocar ese dinero hasta que Max volviera y tomara posesión una vez mas.

(Niel) como pudieron encontrar esto tan pronto? Pensé que Eliza había sacado esto del país!

(Albert) aun no lo había echo! Creo que estaba confiada de que no reportarían el desfalco por ser hija! El resto del dinero no sabemos que hacer para encontrarlo, ya revisamos en todos los bancos pero no hay nada para identificarla como cuenta a nombre de Eliza!

(Niel) cuando Eliza se entere de que le quitaste ese dinero vas a tener que protegerte mejor! Yo conozco a mi hermana y creo que ahora será cuando comiencen los problemas!

(Albert) [Serio si ella se acerca a cualquiera de la familia te juro que no voy a tener consideración con ella!

(Niel) [Nervioso creo que es hora de que pensemos en armarnos Albert! Con la cantidad de dinero que ella aun tiene en su poder no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que va intentar hacer!

(Albert) [Mostrándole bajo el saco yo compre una esta mañana! Esta vez no me importa nada por defender a mi familia!

(Niel) debemos poner en alerta a la policía! Aun cuando no tengamos evidencia por lo menos tendremos justificación si [quedándose cayado

(Archie) [Sentado en el sillón de la oficina en caso que debamos defendernos de Eliza?

(Niel) [Afirmando con la cabeza si debemos defendernos o defender a alguien más de ella no nos quedara remedio!

(Albert) [Bajando la cabeza espero que no lleguemos a eso! Preferiría mil veces que Eliza desapareciera por su propia voluntad que tener que hacer algo para defenderme de ella!

(Niel) [Serio de mi hermana ya no queda nada Albert! Eliza ahora es una completa desconocida para todos nosotros!

(George) [Entrando William! Llamaron del banco, la señorita Eliza esta en el plaza el banco dice que fue el ultimo lugar en donde uso la tarjeta!

(Albert) llama a los de seguridad para que vean si pueden seguirla, tal vez si logramos mantenerla vigilada sepamos que es lo que hace e impedir que vuelva a atacarnos de improviso!

(Anthony) [Entrando Niel, el tío Max esta al teléfono dice que recibió el mensaje de Albert y quiere darte instrucciones para trasladarlo a la cuenta segura de ellos!

(Niel) [Saliendo con permiso, voy a atenderlos en la oficina que me asignaron!

Al verlo salir pudieron notar la enorme carga que tenia el muchacho sobre los hombros ya que el mismo aceptaba el peligro que representaba su hermana. En la mansión Grandchester Candy y Terry paseaban por el amplio jardín que unía las propiedades, el la abrazaba cariñoso acariciando el vientre que apenas se notaba de la pecosa. No podía esperar a ver como seria su hijo, tal vez tendría los hermosos ojos de Candy o su rubia cabellera.

(Candy) [Viéndolo en que piensas Terry? Te quedaste callado de repente!

(Terry) [Acariciándole el rostro trataba de imaginar como seria nuestro hijo!

(Candy) [Besándolo tendrá tus ojos y mis pecas!

(Terry) [Sorprendido y como sabes que será así?

(Candy) [Riendo por que es lo que mas se nos ve!

(Terry) [Abrazándola entonces será mejor que nos preparemos!

(Candy) porque?

(Terry) por que otra cosa que sobre sale de nosotros es tu terquedad y mi malcriadez!

(Candy) [Riendo que cara pondrá Albert cuando se de cuanta que ya es abuelo!

(Terry) solo espero que Albert pueda aconsejarlo como lo hizo con nosotros!

(Candy) [Triste el volverá a ser el mismo cuando Michelle se levante de esa cama!

(Terry) [Rascándose la cabeza ahora que esa loca no anda tras de mi diciéndome lo que debo hacer, te confieso que me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es hacer lo que ella hace en los estudios[Riendo ella siempre esta molestando a todos pero nunca tenemos que repetir las escenas que ella supervisa! Siempre esta pendiente de todo y yo hoy estuve a punto de irme encima de uno de los participantes que no quería hacer lo que le pedí!

(Candy) pero todo te esta quedando bien, ya vez que el rating es muy alto para el programa[Viendo el reloj voy a cambiar el suero de Miky y luego iré a dormir, te parece?

(Terry) [Sonriendo yo voy a ver si Albert quiere montar un rato para ver si se despeja un poco! Lo vi llegar hace un momento y esta muy deprimido!

(Candy) [Besándolo entonces te veré en casa cuando termines de montar!

Los dos entraron a la mansión y Candy subió a cambiar el suero de Michelle y administrar el calmante de la noche. Después de despedirse de la tía Elroy salió acompañada de Dorothy hacia su casa. Terry y Albert salieron hacia la caballeriza en donde los esperaban Hamlet y Sultán los dos salieron a recorrer el jardín y darle una vuelta al pequeño lago. Mientras en uno de los costados de la mansión una figura negra bajaba por el muro trepando uno de los arboles cercanos, después de recorrer el patio desapareció entre los arbustos que rodeaban la parte trasera de la mansión la señora Elroy estaba acomodando al pequeño Berthy cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación de Albert y Michelle. Al llegar a la puerta entro sabiendo que Albert había salido a montar un rato con Terry, frente a la cama de Michelle se encontraba el intruso de negro que había entrado por el muro de atrás, en la mano sostenía lo que parecía ser una hipodérmica con un liquido rojizo.

(Elroy) [Casi gritando quien es usted? Auxilio!

(Intruso) [Empujando a la tía contra la pared y cerrando la puerta cayese vieja estúpida!

(Elroy) [Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho esa voz, tu eres Eliza[Doblándose por el dolor del pecho que haces aquí Eliza?

(Eliza) [Viendo que la anciana no se podía mover vine a darle a William un regalo para que me recuerde siempre[Mostrándole la hipodérmica voy a hacerle el favor de librarlo de esta carga que se ha vuelto su esposa[Sonriendo burlona que amable de mi parte verdad tía?

(Elroy) [Cayendo al suelo auxilio! Ayúdennos!

(Eliza) [Viéndola tirada en el suelo tu también te mereces morirte por haberme desheredado vieja estúpida!

(Elroy) [Aterrada al verla inyectando el suero con el liquido rojizo no te le acerques[Gritando con todas sus fuerzas auxilio!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Paul el mayordomo, al ver al intruso se lanzo sobre ella tirándola al suelo comenzando a forcejear por sujetar al intruso, durante el forcejeo la mascara de Eliza quedo en la mano de Paul quien de inmediato la reconoció, después mientras Paul intentaba sostenerla Candy quien había regresado por que había olvidado inyectar el sedante junto con el calmante entro para ver a la señora Elroy tirada en el suelo inconsciente pero lo que la aterro fue la hipodérmica que aun estaba calvada en la bolsa de suero y ya el liquido rojizo había llegado a la mano de Michelle, de inmediato corrió a quitar de un tirón el tubo del suero dejando la aguja aun en la mano de Michelle para dejar salir la sangre por ella para sacar parte de lo que hubiera logrado entrar en sus sistema, Dorothy gritaba frenética en la puerta de la mansión llamando a los vigilantes, mientras Eliza se había logrado zafar del mayordomo dejando en sus manos la blusa que el sostenía con fuerza para poder escapar, los guardias vieron a lo lejos la figura de una mujer en pantalón negro y sostén blanco que saltaba sobre el muro y huía del lugar a toda prisa, la siguieron durante un largo rato hasta que la perdieron en el bosque que estaba al costado cruzando la calle de las propiedades. Albert y Terry corrieron hacia la mansión al escuchar el alboroto que había, Albert bajo de un salto del caballo y subió desesperado a su habitación, Paul había llevado a la señora Elroy quien parecía estar recobrando el aliento a su habitación, pero Candy examinaba desesperada a Michelle mientras Dorothy estaba al teléfono con Kenneth diciéndole todo lo que Candy le indicaba. Albert estaba en la puerta de la habitación viendo como de la mano de Michelle salía aun un hilo de sangre que goteaba de su mano y caía al suelo mientras Candy envolvía a Michelle en las sabanas alistándola para trasladarla al hospital en cuanto Kenneth llegara en el helicóptero que ya iba en camino, había puesto el suero contaminado en un recipiente para que lo analizaran y determinaran que era lo que Eliza había inyectado en el. Terry observaba todo detrás de Albert sin atreverse a entrar al ver a Candy trabajar con tanta rapidez.

(Albert) [Corriendo junto a Michelle que paso Candy?

(Candy) [Sollozando mientras trabajaba Eliza entro y la tía Elroy la descubrió! Ella inyecto algo en el suero de Michelle!

(Albert) [Viendo desesperado a Terry por favor Terry ve que la tía este bien y que te diga que paso aquí!

(Terry) [Saliendo yo me hare cargo de la señora Elroy no te preocupes!

(Candy) [Llorando en silencio vamos Albert ayúdame a llevarla afuera, el helicóptero esta llegando ya!

(Albert) [Levantándola en brazos yo iré con ella Candy, cuida de la tía Elroy y alcáncenme en el hospital[Viendo el rostro pálido de Michelle todo estará bien muñeca, yo estoy contigo!

Albert bajo con cuidado las gradas encontrándose con Kenneth en la puerta quien recibió las cosas que Candy traía en las manos para analizar y Albert colocaba a su esposa en la camilla, al subir al helicóptero Albert observo como Kenny comenzaba a revisar las pupilas de su esposa y los signos vitales, de repente quedo asombrado al ver como los ojos de ella estaban abiertos y su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse convulsionando Kenneth no podía hacer nada hasta llegar al hospital y determinar que le había inyectado Eliza al suero, Candy había hecho todo lo posible dado el caso ahora solo restaba esperar que la joven llegara viva al hospital, Albert lloraba en silencio mientras ayudaba a sostenerla en la camilla. El helicóptero llego al hospital pocos minutos después de haber despegado, Michelle fue llevada a la unidad de cuidados intensivos en el área de toxicología dejando a Albert en la sala de espera completamente desesperado. Terry llevo a Candy y a la señora Elroy al hospital para que fuera revisada pues la anciana seguía sufriendo dolor en el pecho, al llegar al hospital Candy acompaño a la tía mientras Terry se sentó junto a Albert, no hacia falta que dijera nada, con solo estar junto a el acompañándolo era mas que suficiente para el desesperado rubio que no hacia mas que estrujar una mano con la otra mientras dejaba caer lagrimas de ira y frustración. Archie llevo al pequeño Berthy a su casa para que Annie lo cuidara acompañada de varios escoltas por si Eliza regresaba, Patty, Elizabeth y Stear se quedaron con ella mientras George, Archie y Anthony habían salido hacia el hospital a ver que tan grave estaba la situación, George había salido aparte en su auto acompañado de Paul quien aun llevaba en las manos la blusa que le había quitado a la joven intrusa y la mascara en la cual había logrado arrancar algunos cabellos de la pelirroja, seguramente la policía podría usarlos como evidencia de que se trataba efectivamente de Eliza Leegan, después de poner la denuncia George se quedo en el hospital esperando noticias, viendo de lejos Albert parecía desmoronarse interiormente en silencio.

(Candy) [sentándose junto al rubio por que estas así Albert? Que paso que te dejo así tan devastado? No estabas así cuando saliste de la mansión!

(Albert) [desesperado ella comenzó a convulsionar en el helicóptero Candy[viéndola que paso Candy? Por que se puso así Miky?

(Candy) [seria creo que Eliza intento envenenarla Albert! Ella inyecto algo en el suero de Michelle y yo no se si pude sacarlo pero cuando llegue a la habitación a ponerle el sedante me di cuenta de la presencia de Eliza quien forcejeaba con Paul en el suelo, la tía Elroy casi sufriendo un ataque en el suelo y el veneno ya había comenzado a entrar al sistema de Miky, saque toda la sangre que creía necesaria pero no se si hice bien todo!

(Albert) [abrazándola gracias por tu ayuda pequeña!

(Anthony) [dándole un café tomate esto Albert, la enfermera dice que Kenneth envió esto para que te tranquilices un poco por que tienes que estar calmado ahora!

(Albert) [tomando las píldoras en donde esta George?

(George) [acercándose aquí estoy William! Fui a la policía a poner la denuncia en contra de Eliza y ya la están buscando! Los guardias de la mansión la siguieron hasta el bosque que esta al otro lado de la propiedad pero ella logro escapar!

(Archie) [serio con la declaración de Paul, la tía Elroy y lo poco que vieron Candy y Dorothy será suficiente para que la policía la meta un buen tiempo a prisión!

(Albert) como es posible que haya logrado llegar hasta mi habitación sin ser vista! Quiero que cambien a todos los de seguridad George, quiero a mi hijo seguro, no quiero que esa loca logre llegar a el!

(Anthony) [serio también tenemos que avisarle a Michael Swanson lo que sucedió esta noche!

(Terry) [abrazando a Candy quieres que te lleve a casa pecosa? No quiero que te enfermes de los nervios por todo lo que esta pasando!

(Archie) [serio las muchachas están con Stear en mi casa, llevamos al pequeño Berthy también para mantenerlo vigilado!

(Albert) [sonriendo levemente gracias por todo chicos, no saben cuanto se los agradezco!

(Archie) [poniendo una mano sobre su hombro es lo menos que podemos hacer Albert[viendo a Terry yo llevare a Candy y a la tía Elroy a mi casa, allí estaremos hasta que ustedes nos llamen! Quiero estar con el pequeño mientras Albert y Miky estén aquí!

(Candy) [despidiéndose de Albert yo cuidare de mi hermanito Albert, no dejare que nada le pase hasta que Miky pueda hacerse cargo!

(Albert) [triste dale un beso de mi parte a Berthy y abrázalo fuerte para que duerma!

(Candy) [despidiéndose lo hare! Te veré luego Terry, avísame cualquier cosa!

La noche se hiso larga para todos mientras esperaban en la sala de espera Albert caminaba sin parar de un lado a otro, parecía muy cansado, Terry lo observaba mientras Anthony y George habían ido a tomar un café y volvían con bebidas para ellos también. Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana al fin Kenneth entro a la sala de espera, parecía muy cansado pero mas tranquilo que cuando habían llegado.

(Albert) [acercándose como esta Michelle?

(Kenny) [sonriendo cansado ya paso lo peor Albert, solo nos queda esperar que reaccione!

(Terry) que fue lo que le paso? Que fue lo que puso Eliza en el suero?

(Kenny) le inyecto una toxina muy fuerte que ataca el sistema nervioso, por eso reacciono de esa forma, quería causarle una muerte lo mas dolorosa posible! Si no hubiera sido por que la descubrieron a tiempo y Candy actúo inteligentemente no se si hubiéramos podido hacer algo por Holly!

(Anthony) ella esta fuera de peligro?

(Kenny) [serio aun no lo sabemos! Tendremos que esperar por lo menos un par de días y observar las reacciones que tendrá!

(Albert) ella volverá a ponerse como reacciono en el helicóptero?

(Kenny) es posible, por eso quiero mantenerla en cuidados intensivos hasta que no haya mas resto de toxina en su sangre!

(Albert) puedo quedarme con ella!

(George) deberías descansar William! Necesitaras fuerzas para lidiar con la situación!

(Albert) [serio encárguense de todo! Yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que pueda llevarme a mi mujer a casa!

(Kenny) [pensativo podemos llevarla a casa pero tendré que quedarme con ella hasta que todas las reacciones pasen! Pero eso será hasta mañana, quiero que pase por lo menos el día de hoy en el intensivo!

(Albert) entonces me quedare!

A pesar de las suplicas de Terry Albert se quedo en el hospital, Kenny se encargo de poner a Miky en una habitación cómoda en donde el pudiera descansar un poco sobre el pequeño sillón. Albert dormito por ratos en el pequeño sillón hasta que noto otro estremecimiento como el del helicóptero, vio como Kenny entraba de nuevo y después de atenderla y calmar el ataque la dejaba de nuevo dormida.

(Albert) [alarmado que paso Kenneth? Por que tuvo esa reacción tan fuerte!

(Kenneth) [sonriendo es normal Albert! Ella esta empezando a reaccionar favorablemente a la antitoxina que le administramos!

(Albert) que hora es?

(Kenneth) [sonriendo son las dos de la mañana Albert! Ya paso lo peor, Holly es fuerte y muy sana! No tardara en reaccionar!

(Albert) a que hora la podre llevar a casa?

(Kenneth) [sereno en unas horas Albert[viéndolo angustiado necesito que hagas algo por mi! La reacción que viste es normal y es posible que tenga otras parecidas, necesito que te recuestes junto a ella y cuando tenga otra la abraces fuertemente para que no se lastime!

(Albert) [sonriendo es tu forma de decirme que me veo fatal y necesito dormir?

(Kenneth) [serio no, es mi forma de impedir que Holly se caiga de la cama por una convulsión violenta[saliendo además creo que lo necesitas!

(Albert) Gracias Kenneth!

Albert se recostó junto a Michelle pasando un brazo sobre ella con cuidado para sostenerla con delicadeza, no tardo en quedarse profundamente dormido. Casi a las nueve despertó sobresaltado al sentir otra convulsión en el cuerpo de ella, al apretarla contra el fue calmándose lentamente. Al sentirla calmada Albert se sentó en la cama para toparse con la sonrisa de Terry y Candy quienes habían llegado hacia unas horas y se habían quedado sentados esperando a que el rubio despertara.

(Terry) buenos días Albert[sonriendo veo que Kenneth y tu encontraron la manera mas cómoda para calmar las reacciones de Miky!

(Candy) [acercándose a pesar de todo parece que ella esta recobrando un mejor color en las mejillas!

(Albert) [levantándose Kenny dice que podre llevarla a casa en unas horas mas!

(Candy) [mostrándole una lonchera la tía Elroy te mando un poco de comida por que sabe lo descuidado que eres y no queremos que te enfermes!

(Albert) [sonriendo la verdad es que ya estaba sintiendo hambre, no he comido desde que Eliza entro a la mansión!

(Terry) [serio de eso ya hace mas de treinta horas Albert! No querrás que Miky te vea demacrado cuando despierte!

(Albert) [viéndola solo quiero que despierte!

(Terry) [cambiando de tema George me pidió que te dijera que ya cambio a todos los guardias de la casa y mando instalar un sistema de circuito cerrado con cámaras especiales conectadas al perímetro de no se que!

(Candy) invadieron los áticos de las casas para colocar los computadores y sensores! Eso parece el centro de operaciones de la nasa! Solo nos falta lanzar un satélite al cielo para tener vista satelital!

(Terry) [serio Michael hablo esta mañana y me dijo que vendrá en cuanto termine con lo que esta haciendo!

(Albert) como salieron sus exámenes?

(Terry) [serio no esta haciéndose ningún examen, están en California averiguando todo lo que Eliza fue a hacer! Dejara un investigador encargado y vendrá a las cuatro, George ira por ellos y los llevara a la mansión para que vean a Miky!

(Kenneth) [entrando buen día! Candy que bueno que te veo, quería felicitarte por la rapidez con la que ayudaste a Holly! De no haber echo lo que hiciste no creo que la hubiera contado!

(Candy) [sonriendo Gracias! Como esta ella Kenneth?

(Kenny) precisamente venia a decirle a Albert que la ambulancia esta lista para trasladarla a la mansión! Para mas seguridad la enviaremos seguida de tres mas para despistar a cualquiera!

(Albert) no se como voy a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ella Kenny!

(Kenny) la verdad es que no lo hubiera echo por nadie mas! Holly es mi mejor amiga y me alegra poder ayudarla!

(Albert) nos acompañaras por unos días en la mansión verdad!

(Kenny) si Candy esta pendiente no creo que sea necesario que este mas que una noche para poder ver la evolución del tratamiento[serio dejaremos de administrarle los sedantes por lo que espero reaccione en uno o dos días mas cuando pase el efecto en sus sistema, ella deberá despertar al fin con suerte no tendrá mucho dolor y podrá soportarlo!

(Albert) [sonriendo por fin despertara! Solo espero que este bien y se recupere rápido!

(Kenny) han sabido algo de la mujer que se metió a envenenarla!

(Albert) logro escapar pero ya tomamos medidas mas severas para evitar que esto se repita!

(Kenny) [sonriendo bueno, pero ya paso todo y como todos sabemos esta mujer siempre a sido muy sana y pronto la tendremos haciendo las locuras de siempre!

(Candy) [riendo no me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando vea la carita de Berthy!

(Kenny) [curioso Berthy?

(Terry) así llaman al pequeño Albert desde que nació! La señora Elroy y Candy no dejan de mimarlo!

(Kenny) yo pensé que lo llamarían William?

(Albert) la tía Elroy lo bautizo como Berthy desde que lo llevamos a casa pero yo quiero que Miky me diga como quiere llamarlo!

(Candy) [sonriendo yo espero que nos deje seguir llamándolo Berthy!

(Terry) [viendo alarmado a la cama algo le pasa a Miky!

(Kenny) [chequeándola es solo una reacción a la toxina! Pronto dejara de tenerlas!

Esa tarde nuevamente Albert traslado a su esposa a la mansión, Dorothy había alistado la habitación para recibirla de nuevo. Albert estaba satisfecho del sistema que George había escogido para la seguridad de las propiedades. Si Eliza se atrevía a poner un pie cerca lo sabrían y estarían preparados. Michael y Eleanor llegaron directo del aeropuerto, el se veía muy afectado al ver a su hija quien siempre había sido activa y sonriente y ahora estaba inmóvil y pálida acostada en esa cama, no pudo evitar recordar los últimos días que había vivido la madre de Michelle, sentado junto a su hija no pudo evitar llorar en silencio mientras le acariciaba la frente.

(Eleanor) [acercándose Albert dice que ya paso lo peor! Ella estará bien muy pronto!

(Michael) [serio si llego a tener a esa Eliza frente a mi te juro que no voy a contenerme[con los ojos chispeando si la llego a ver no voy a dudar ni un segundo y la voy a matar!

(Eleanor) [sorprendida no digas eso ni en broma Michael! No podemos dejar que esa mujer nos haga cometer un error que nos cueste la libertad o la vida! Esa mujer no se merece que paguemos por su culpa!

(Michael) [llorando es mi niña Eli! Ella es mi pequeña y ahora esta aquí inconsciente sin poder verme con sus hermosos ojos!

(Albert) [entrando con el pequeño en brazos es hora de que el pequeño duerma con mama como siempre!

(Michael) [extendiendo los brazos déjame conocer a ese pequeño bribón!

(Albert) [sonriendo ve con el abuelo pequeño!

(Eli) [sorprendida que ojos mas hermosos tiene! Son azules con chispas miel! Se ve que te esforzaste mucho Albert!

(Albert) [sonrojado hice lo que pude! Pero Miky le dio esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene!

(Michael) [colocando al pequeño en brazos de Eleanor necesito que hablemos William!

(Albert) [asintiendo vamos a la biblioteca, para que Eleanor pueda dormir al pequeño!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo déjenme a solas con mi nietecito!

Los dos bajaron y entraron a la biblioteca en donde Archie y Terry estaban tomando un trago mientras conversaban de lo ocurrido y la seguridad que ahora tenían. Al verlos entrar se quedaron en silencio pues Albert les pidió que no se fueran.

(Albert) que es lo que descubrieron en California?

(Michael) [serio Eliza llego a California el mismo día que salió de la prisión, fue a visitar a su amigo el fotógrafo a la prisión y después de pasar unos días en el departamento de este compro un vehículo para regresar a Nueva York!

(Terry) [parándose que tipo de vehículo?

(Michael) [viéndolos una camioneta Yukón en color negro! Pedí que rastrearan el vehículo y lo encontré!

(Archie) en donde esta?

(Albert) seguramente lo vendió después del accidente!

(Michael) [negando el vehículo esta en México por lo menos lo que queda de el! Mi gente fue a buscarlo y solo encontraron la carrocería en una venta de repuestos que esta en las afueras del rancho Leegan! Fue reportado como robado el mismo día que Terry y Miky tuvieron el accidente!

(Albert) parece que Eliza resulto ser mas astuta de lo que aparentaba! Tenemos que buscarla en donde sea por que si no logramos entregarla a las autoridades resultara matándonos a uno por uno!

(Archie) con todo el dinero que tiene no tardara en contratar personal de seguridad para ella y comprarse una nueva identidad!

(Terry) conociéndola no creo que se esconda mucho tiempo debemos estar muy alertas!

(Michael) debo confesarte Albert que tengo gente buscándola!

(Albert) yo también contrate una agencia de detectives para que la localicen lo antes posible! La quiero encerrada de por vida por todo lo que ha hecho!

(Michael) [con la mirada dura yo no hable de ninguna agencia William! Mi gente la va encontrar y se asegurara de que no vuelva a molestar nunca mas!

Los tres jóvenes vieron la cara determinante del padre de Michelle al haber dicho todo aquello, no sabían si habían entendido mal o realmente habían comprendido cada palabra.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 23: **Una Nueva Luz**

Yajaira 


	23. Chapter 23

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 23**

**Una Nueva Luz**

Albert estaba asombrado ante el aplomo que tenia su suegro al decir aquello. En su rostro había determinación y no había rastro alguno de duda ante la decisión que les estaba comunicando.

(Albert) [Sorprendido pero no podemos caer tan bajo como ella Michael!

(Michael) [Serio Albert, en mi vida he tenido solamente algunas felicidades, entre ellas la mas grande a sido mi hija! Ella siempre fue lo mas parecido a mi mismo, tiene la dulzura y la mirada de su madre quien fue mi primer amor, pero el carácter y el aplomo mío aun que ella es mas paciente que yo! Los recuerdos más grandes que tengo son el amor por mi esposa Pamela, el nacimiento de mi hija, mi matrimonio con Eleanor pero más que todo, mis días de entrenamiento junto a mi pequeña! Ella ha sido el eje en el cual yo siempre he girado!

(Terry) Entrenamiento? Yo se que no es el momento de preguntar pero siempre he querido saber a que se dedico usted antes de comenzar con los estudios Swanson?

(Michael) los estudios siempre fueron de mi esposa! Cuando me enferme tuve que dejar mi carrera y dedicarme a lo que mi hija había cuidado tanto desde la muerte de Pamela!

(Archie) [Curioso pero que era lo que usted hacia antes?

(Michael) [Sonriendo yo serví a mi país muchacho!

(Albert) eso ya lo sabia! Pero que es lo que piensa hacer?

(Michael) [Serio lo que pueda por alejar a esa mujer del camino de mi hija!

(Albert) no creo que a Michelle le agrade escuchar lo que esta diciendo! Si quiere ayudarnos por favor localice a Eliza y deje que nos encarguemos!

(Michael) [Serio si mi hija me lo pide hare lo que dices, mientras tanto hare lo que mi conciencia me pide que haga por mi hija!

(Terry) pero no sabemos cuando despertara Michelle!

(Michael) entonces no hay nada mas que hablar[Saliendo voy a ver a mi nieto!

(Albert) [Viendo a los jóvenes por el bien de Eliza espero que se haya ido del país o este bien escondida mientras Miky no despierta!

(Archie) debemos hacer que nuestra gente se mueva mas rápido que la gente de Michael! Seria bueno saber quien es la compañía que le esta dando servicio de rastreo!

(Terry) si aun tiene contactos podrían ser militares los que le ayudan!

(Albert) solo espero que recapacite y desista de matar a Eliza!

Eleanor bajo apresurada con el pequeño en brazos, al parecer Michelle estaba teniendo otro ataque y Michael se había quedado con ella. Eleanor se veía asustada al decirle al rubio lo que sucedía en la habitación, Albert subió de inmediato y se recostó junto a ella abrazándola hasta que el ataque termino. Nuevamente Michelle se quedo dormida ante la mirada llorosa de su padre. Después de ver a Albert el padre de la muchacha salió sin decir mas, el y Eleanor salieron rumbo a su hogar mientras Albert se quedaba junto a su esposa. Esa noche el pequeño Berthy durmió con la tía Elroy, a veces a la anciana se le antojaba pasar la noche con su pequeño nieto, Albert se quedo toda la noche con Michelle. A la mañana siguiente Albert se despertó con la sensación de que algo le oprimía el pecho, al abrir los ojos se topo con la cabeza de su esposa sobre su pecho como siempre dormían, no podía recordar si el la había jalado mientras dormía o si ella se había movido de lugar. En el centro de la ciudad en una boutique una mujer gastaba una considerable fortuna en ropa nueva y estilistas, Eliza había cambiado por completo su apariencia, ahora llevaba el cabello liso y rubio, había comprado lentes de contacto azul oscuro lo que le daba una apariencia totalmente diferente. Estaba lista para continuar lo que había iniciado. Al salir de la boutique se dirigió a donde seria su nuevo hogar.

(Encargado) [Entregándole unas llaves aquí tiene señorita Stevenson! Bienvenida al edificio!

(Lisa) [Sonriendo muchas gracias! El departamento me encanto, pero aun no me dice quien es el vecino de arriba?

(Encargado) [Sonriendo es la señorita Swanson, pero en muy raras ocasiones viene!

(Lisa) [Emocionada la dueña de la productora? Que interesante, me imagino que su departamento debe ser impresionante!

(Encargado) [Amable si, es la dueña de la productora! Y la verdad es que nunca he visto su departamento, ella es muy cuidadosa y tiene varias alarmas montadas arriba, todo el piso es de ella realmente!

(Lisa) espero poder conocerla ahora que voy a vivir aquí!

(Encargado) [Saliendo del departamento nuevamente le doy la bienvenida señorita!

(Lisa) [Al quedarse sola en el departamento vacio así que nadie sabe lo que le paso a la mujercita de William[Riendo me imagino que lo sabrán cuando vayan a su funeral! A esta hora aun debe estar agonizando por lo que le inyecte en el suero[Con mirada enloquecida solo espero que el dolor sea insoportable hasta que dejes de respirar[Hablando sola Albert debió haber sido mío, ahora si el no quiso nada con Eliza Leegan, va a enamorarse de Lisa Stevenson en cuanto termines de morirte! Y luego que me aburra de el lo mandare a reunirse contigo Michelle Swanson!

Lisa Stevenson veía emocionada su nuevo apartamento y los muebles que comenzaban a llegar, pronto estaría instalada y nadie podría sospechar de ella aunque la vieran. Ya comenzaría a planear su siguiente paso ahora debía mantenerse fuera de toda sospecha para no perder el elemento sorpresa. En la mansión Andley; Kenny revisaba a Michelle quien parecía ya no estar inmóvil como los días anteriores, parecía comenzar a reaccionar pues cambiaba de posición con dificultad pero se movía aun cuando no podía aun despertar.

(Kenny) [Sonriendo bueno Albert, creo que dentro de poco Michelle terminara de despertar, solo hay que estar muy pendiente!

(Albert) [Sonriendo no sabes cuanto me emocione esta mañana cuando desperté con ella acurrucada junto a mi!

(Kenny) hay que estar pendiente, recuerda que nuestra querida reina no come desde hace dos días que retiramos el suero y lo mas seguro es que desperté sin poder hablar mucho y no podrá moverse por la debilidad, no dejes que se levante yo le dejare instrucciones a la cocinera para darle algo adecuado para su estomago[Viendo el rostro desesperado de Albert no te preocupes, ya todo paso Albert, solo procura no perderla de vista para qué no nos de otro susto de estos!

(Albert) nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que has hecho por nosotros!

(Kenny) [Guardando su estetoscopio enséñame a cabalgar y a escalar la pared que no pude escalar antes y estaremos a mano!

(Albert) [Curioso por que no le pediste a Michelle que te enseñara a escalar o a montar?

(Kenny) por que la muy presumida no dejaba de reírse cuando quede colgando de la silla del caballo y cuando me trabe con el lazo y los ganchos de la pared casi se cae por estarse riendo y burlando de mi! Quiero ver que cara pone cuando vea que ya puedo y sin su ayuda!

(Michelle) [Hablando casi sin voz debilucho!

(Albert) [Sentándose junto a ella hola muñeca! No te esfuerces, tu garganta debe estar muy irritada!

(Kenny) [Tomándole el pulso ya era hora que despertaras Holly! Has tenido a tu pobre esposo muriéndose de angustia!

(Albert) [Preocupado por que no puede abrir los ojos Kenny?

(Kenny) [Revisándola se quedo dormida de nuevo Albert! Así estará por unas horas, solo quédate pendiente de ella y avísame si hay alguna reacción más!

(Albert) [Besándole la frene aquí voy a estar hasta que despiertes muñeca!

Albert paso todo el día junto a su esposa, mientras en el consorcio Andley en la oficina principal Anthony revisaba la computadora de Albert, al abrir el buzón de correo reviso los mas reciente, entre ellos encontró algunos que imprimió de inmediato para llevárselos a Albert, el y Elizabeth estaban quedándose en la mansión con Albert. Después de hablar con George y Archie los tres salieron rumbo a la mansión en donde se encontrarían con el jefe de policía y el jefe de seguridad que les daba protección. Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Albert dejo a Michelle al cuidado de Candy y Patty para atender lo que los muchachos habían traído de la oficina.

(Albert) [Leyendo los papeles como es posible que Eliza se atreva a tanto?

(George) al parecer ella aun no sabe que la señora esta fuera de peligro!

(Archie) lo que no entiendo es por que insiste en enviarte correos diciéndote cuanto te ama!

(Albert) por que ella esta completamente loca sobrino! Lo más importante para mí ahora es que Miky ha comenzado a reaccionar y no tarda en despertar al fin! Aun no decido si decirle lo del veneno!

(Anthony) [Sacando una hoja de su chaqueta eso es otra cosa Albert! Eliza te envió esta mañana una descripción completa de la toxina que le inyecto al suero para que lo guardaras de recuerdo por haberla despreciado!

(Jefe de policía) señor Andley, lo mejor que podemos hacer es coordinar con su gente la vigilancia de cada uno de su familia y seguiremos tratando de encontrar a la señorita Leegan!

(Henry) [Jefe de seguridad mis hombres tienen la casa y toda la propiedad en alerta, esa mujer no podrá entrar sin que nos demos cuenta de inmediato! Todos tienen la orden de disparar primero y averiguar después para no correr riesgos!

(Albert) jefe yo se que no le gusta la seguridad que hemos montado en la propiedad pero mi esposa estuvo a punto de morir por no haber tomado en serio las amenazas de mi sobrina, no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error!

(Jefe) es su propiedad señor, usted puede defenderla como mejor le parezca dadas las circunstancias! Nosotros nos encargaremos allá afuera, en cuanto tenga noticias le llamare!

(Henry) [Retirándose también voy a asegurarme que todo este en alerta señores! Hasta mañana!

(George) seria bueno que tú y la señora salieran de viaje por un tiempo William!

(Albert) si salgo de aquí ella nos va a seguir George!

(Archie) tal vez puedas ir a donde ella no conozca!

(Anthony) podrías ir a Miami con Miky y tu hijo para intentar relajarte!

(Albert) lo pensare chicos! Por el momento creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar por hoy! Mañana veremos que hacer, además tenemos que avisarle a Michael y a Eleanor lo que esta pasando!

En la mansión Swanson mientras Eleanor dormía Michael Swanson tenia una reunión con un par de hombres de su ¨pasado¨. El también pensaba comenzar una búsqueda, pero la de el seria aun mas seria.

(Lenard) recibimos la información que nos envió señor! Hemos estado investigando pero la única pista esta en California!

(Michael) no me importa si la pista esta aquí o en la luna, encuentren a esa mujer lo antes posible!

(John) aun no nos dice por que es tan importante que la encontremos señor? Para que nos haya llamado a nosotros y al resto debe ser por algo muy grave!

(Michael) [Serio intento matar a mi hija hace unos días! Ya fue demasiado y no pienso tolerar una sola cosa más!

(Lenard) si se atrevió a meterse con nuestra pequeña no se preocupe señor, nos encargaremos que aparezca aun que sea debajo de las piedras!

(Michael) [Sonriendo espero que sea pronto señores!

(John) [Haciendo el saludo no le fallaremos señor!

(Lenard) [Saludando también el pelotón estará feliz de estar bajo sus ordenes en este nuevo ejercicio señor!

(Michael) [Despidiéndolos denle las gracias a todos de mi parte!

(Eleanor) [Bajando a buscarlo pues era tarde quienes eran esos hombres Michael?

(Michael) [Sonriendo mientras subía con ella son viejos amigos que me ayudaran!

(Eleanor) dime que no sigues con la idea de tomar la justicia en tus manos querido! Solo la encontraras y la entregaras a la policía verdad?

(Michael) hare lo que mi hija me pida que haga! Mientras ella no pida nada hare lo que me pide mi consciencia ¡

Albert salía del baño preparado para recostarse junto a Michelle y velar su sueño, al estar recostado sintió una mano temblorosa que le acariciaba torpemente el brazo, al voltear pudo ver por fin una vez mas lo ojos miel de su esposa que aunque se veían decaídos le parecían hermosos. Ella sonreía levemente mientras el sostenía su mano temblorosa.

(Albert) [Besándole la mano al fin despertaste muñeca! Me has tenido muy preocupado!

(Miky) [Susurrando mi hijo?

(Albert) [Sonriendo esta durmiendo con la tía Elroy! Quieres que vaya por el?

(Miky) [Susurrando quiero levantarme!

(Albert) [Serio aun no puedes mi amor! Has estado mucho tiempo en cama, tu cuerpo esta débil!

(Miky) [Respirando pesadamente con la garganta irritada quiero tomar un baño!

(Albert) [Acariciándole la cara voy a prepararte la tina y te ayudare, te parece?

(Michelle) [Asintiendo esta bien!

Albert la levanto con mucho cuidado de la bañera después de terminar y con cuidado le ayudo a ponerse un piyama nuevo. Aun cuando eran casi las diez de la noche el había pedido que le subieran un poco de sopa para que ella comiera, aunque tuvo que ayudarla no podía negar que se sentía feliz de por fin tenerla despierta. Después de acomodarla en la cama junto a el no tardo en volver a dormir, Kenny le había advertido que así seria debido a los calmantes y sedantes que le habían administrado por tantos días y la toxina que aun estaba en su cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente al despertar se topo con el pequeño bulto junto a ella, intento levantarlo pero no pudo, aun los movimientos eran torpes pero Albert le ayudo a sostenerlo ante la mirada de la señora Elroy quien se sentía mas aliviada al verla despierta.

(Miky) [Sonriendo hola Berthy!

(Albert) como sabes que así le llaman?

(Michelle) [Acariciando a su hijo por que escuche todo lo que decían aunque no con mucha claridad pero sentía cuando lo dejaban junto a mí[Viendo a la tía muchas gracias por cuidar de el tía Elroy!

(Elroy) [Tranquila fue un placer! Me alegra verte despierta al fin hija!

(Michelle) cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

(Albert) tres semanas más o menos!

(Miky) como esta Terry?

(Albert) el esta muy bien, salió del hospital al día siguiente del accidente!

(Miky) [Pensativa que paso en todo este tiempo? Lograron atrapar a Eliza?

(Elroy) [Levantándose los dejare solos hijo, me llevare a Berthy para que le den de comer!

(Miky) [Viendo al rubio paso algo que no me has dicho[Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar fuertemente que me pasa Albert?

(Albert) [Abrazándola no te preocupes ya pasara[Al verla calmarse es natural que te pongas así[Viendo la mirada de ella es por la toxina que tienes en el cuerpo!

(Miky) [Confundida toxina? Que fue lo que paso Albert?

(Albert) [Bajando la mirada Eliza logro entrar hasta aquí hace unos días y ella inyecto una toxina en tu suero para matarte, la tía Elroy intento detenerla y Paul vino a ayudarla pero ella ya había contaminado el suero, Candy vino a tiempo para quitarte la intravenosa y luego Kenny vino por ti en el helicóptero! Apenas volvimos del hospital hace unos días y has tenido estos espasmos de vez en cuando mientras tu cuerpo elimina todo el residuo que quedo en tu organismo!

(Miky) [Sorprendida lograron agarrar a Eliza entonces?

(Albert) [Negando aun no hemos dado con ella, pero lo que me tiene preocupado en este momento es que tu padre comenzó a buscar por su lado y dijo que arreglaría esto de otra manera!

(Miky) [Comprendiendo no sabes que es lo que papa pretende?

(Albert) el dice que quitar el peligro de tu camino a como de lugar[Viendo la cara de susto de ella puedo preguntarte que hacia tu padre antes? Yo se que fue militar pero no se nada mas!

(Miky) eso es algo que no puedo responder amor! Eso es asunto solo de papa!

(Albert) le preguntamos pero el solo respondió que sirvió a su país!

(Miky) [Sonriendo dile a papa que venga a verme!

(Albert) [Abrazándola fuerte lo llame esta mañana pero me dij0 que estaba muy ocupado que Eleanor vendrá a verte y el vendrá en cuanto tenga tiempo!

(Michelle) [Sorprendida papa no quiere verme! Solo espero que no haya llamado a Lenard y John para pedirles ayuda!

(Terry) [Entrando junto a Candy buenos días dormilona, podemos pasar?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo pasen, como están[Viéndola gracias por todo Candy[Sonriendo que tal esta mi piloto de carreras!

(Terry) [Serio no bromees que tremendo susto nos diste!

(Michelle) lo lamento! Solo espero que encuentren pronto a Eliza antes de que papa lo haga!

(Candy) tu crees que tu padre se atreva a hacer lo que dijo?

(Michelle) [Confundida que fue lo que papa dijo que haría[Viendo a Terry y a Albert contesten!

(Candy) [Dándose un golpe en la cabeza yo y mi bocota!

(Michelle) papa dijo que haría algo que no me has dicho William?

(Albert) tu padre quiere desaparecer a Eliza de una vez por todas!

(Michelle) desaparecer, desaparecer ó desaparecer de no te veo mas pero nadie mas tampoco!

(Terry) que diferencia hay entre uno y otro? Desaparecer es caput, finito, chao te moriste!

(Michelle) [Seria tú de verdad crees que papa sea capaz de matar a Eliza? Por favor!

(Candy) que más puede significar! El mismo dijo que Eliza dejaría de ser problema!

(Michelle) [Intentando levantarse tengo que ver a papa y preguntarle!

(Albert) [Sosteniéndola ni siquiera puedes dar un paso sin ayuda, mejor espera que el mismo venga!

(Michelle) [Mareada esta bien pero por favor ve a buscarlos Albert! Dile que estoy agonizando a ver si no viene!

(Michael) [Entrando esa no es forma de angustiar a tu padre niña!

(Michelle) [Feliz hola papi[Extendiendo los brazos abrázame por favor!

(Michael) [Arropándola con los brazos que susto nos diste niña mía[Llorando No ves que ya estoy viejo para estos sustos?

(Michelle) [Suspirando solo quería ver si todavía me querías[Viéndolo yo nunca te dejaría papa[Seria que es lo que estas planeando hacer papa?

(Michael) [Serio ya te fueron con el chisme! Solo estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer! Además los muchachos me apoyan totalmente en todo!

(Michelle) [Asombrada llamaste a tu muchachos?

(Eleanor) por lo menos a dos de ellos[burlona que no hacían mas que saludar y decir si señor, gracias señor, claro señor!

(Terry) bueno ¨papa¨ ahora que mama vio a tus cómplices por que no compartes con tu nuevo hijo y tu yerno y nuera lo que hacías antes de ser productor!

(Michael) [Viéndolo de verdad quieren saberlo[Viéndolos atentos el día que le ganen a mi niña en una serie de concursos de adiestramiento les diré lo que quieran!

(Candy) [Curiosa que clase de concursos?

(Michael) [Sonriendo malicioso cuando mi niña este bien se los diré!

(Michelle) [Triste por favor papa, no cometas ninguna locura por culpa de esa mujer!

(Michael) [Decidido voy a enseñarle una lección a esa muchachita que nunca va olvidar!

(Albert) pero si la mata su hija va a sufrir mucho cuando se lo lleven preso!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo papa no va a matarla Albert[Comprendiendo va a desaparecerla nada más!

(Candy) y lo dices sonriendo de esa forma?

(Michelle) [Acariciándole el rostro a su padre yo confío en papa! El nunca haría algo que me entristeciera[Viendo hacia otro lado Albert, todo me da vuelta!

(Eleanor) [Abriendo la puerta será mejor que la dejemos descansar! Vamos a la sala a conversar!

Todos salieron dejando a Albert acomodando a su esposa en la cama una vez mas, luego de acomodarse junto a ella la observo un rato mientras ella estaba pensativa.

(Michelle) [Seria Albert!

(Albert) si mi amor!

(Michelle) encuentra a Eliza antes que papa!

(Albert) estoy en eso Miky! No te preocupes, tu padre no hará ninguna locura, no se lo permitiremos!

(Michelle) necesito salir a caminar, necesito aire! Me llevas?

(Albert) [Sonriendo le preguntare a Kenny y si el dice que puedes te llevare a caminar por el jardín para que veas las hojas caídas!

(Michelle) [Pensativa que paso con Niel? Esta mañana vinieron todos a saludar menos el! Acaso esta molesto contigo por algo?

(Albert) [Pensando ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto desde hace un par de días, precisamente cuando Eliza entro aquí, el salió con los guardias a perseguirla! Debe estar sintiéndose muy mal por lo que te hiso su hermana!

(Michelle) pregúntale a Susana si lo ha visto! Con suerte el debe estar con ella!

Después de hablar con Kenny; Albert ayudo a su esposa a bajar las escaleras hacia donde estaban todos reunidos, al verla bajar casi en brazos de Albert todos se sintieron mas aliviados, después de conversar largo rato pasaron al comedor en donde siguieron conversando. Albert salió dejándola bajo el cuidado de la señora Elroy, Terry y Patty se quedaron con ella contándole todas las dificultades que habían tenido al inicio de la producción pero que ahora ya estaba muy avanzado. Patty se retiro para ir a su casa en donde Stear debía estar construyendo los artefactos que usarían para efectos la siguiente semana. Archie estaba en la oficina con Anthony mientras Elizabeth y Annie habían salido con Candy de compras para alistar la habitación de su bebe. Terry había sacado los arreglos que tenían para los participantes que quedaban después de tres semanas de eliminación que Michelle se había perdido, sin querer el cansancio comenzó a afectarlo y Michelle vio divertida como poco a poco Terry se había quedado dormido, con Albert fuera, la tía Elroy descansando con el pequeño Berthy y Terry dormido ella se había quedado sola. Albert había llegado a la casa de Susana, pero al preguntar por Niel este no había ido a verla en varios días, Albert comenzó a preocuparse pues sabia que Eliza estaba enterada que Niel y Sarah habían sido los primeros en denunciarla después del ataque en la oficina de Michelle. Albert y George llegaron al consorcio en donde al entrar a su oficina se topo con sus sobrinos que parecían preocupados frente a un paquete que había llegado para Albert ese día.

(Archie) que bueno que llegaron Albert! Este paquete llego para ti hace una hora!

(Albert) [Curioso de donde viene?

(Anthony) [Entregándole la tarjeta creo que Eliza no se cansara de enviarte sorpresitas!

(Albert) [Abriendo el paquete apresurado que locura se le habrá ocurrido ahora[Sacando un sensual camisón negro pero que es esto?

(George) [Sacando una nota del fondo de la caja y leyendo ¨Querido William, muy pronto podre usarlo para ti, con amor la mujer de tu vida¨ parece que Eliza sigue obsesionada contigo William!

(Archie) tal vez podríamos utilizar eso a nuestro favor!

(Anthony) y exponer a Albert a que esa loca logre burlarse de nuestra seguridad y resulte matándolo!

(Albert) si ella realmente esta obsesionada conmigo como dice tal vez podamos hacerla salir de su escondite!

(George) debemos pensarlo bien primero William! La única forma de hacerla salir a buscarte seria si ella estuviera segura que la señora Michelle esta muerta por el veneno que ella le puso en el suero!

(Archie) pero no podemos simplemente fingir algo así, ella es una figura publica!

(Anthony) si lo publicamos todo mundo sabrá lo que ha estado pasando últimamente y eso afectaría tanto al consorcio como a la productora!

(George) sin mencionar que el señor Swanson jamás nos permitiría una locura así!

(Albert) además si intentamos ponerle una trampa a Eliza; los hombres de Michael estarían esperándola para llevársela antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo[serio por el momento hay algo que me preocupa mas que Eliza y sus tontos regalos!

(Archie) que es lo que te preocupa tanto Albert?

(Albert) Niel no aparece desde hace varios días y Susana no ha sabido nada de el en mas de una semana! Ustedes saben algo de el?

(Anthony) la verdad es que no hemos podido localizarlo por ningún lado! Salió hace días diciendo que tenia algo que hacer y no ha vuelto!

(George) cuando exactamente fue que el salió de aquí?

(Anthony) fue el día que Albert llevo a Michelle al hospital por el veneno que Eliza le puso!

(Albert) si el encontró a Eliza, es posible que ella le haya echo algo! Será mejor que llamemos a los hospitales y averigüemos si hay algún paciente de la edad de Niel que haya sido ingresado en esos días!

(Anthony) tu crees que Eliza haya sido capaz de matarlo?

(George) esperemos que no! Eso seria una desgracia para los señores Leegan!

Los cuatro salieron a los hospitales cercanos a la mansión mientras Kenny les ayudaba averiguando con sus amigos médicos si habían recibido algún paciente en sus clínicas con las características de Niel. En la mansión Andley Terry se despertaba después de haber dormido casi dos horas, Candy lo veía divertida pues Michelle se había tomado la molestia de pintarle bigotes antes de dejarlo solo en la biblioteca.

(Terry) hola pecosa! Por que te ríes?

(Candy) [suprimiendo la risa tienes algo en la cara!

(Terry) [viéndose en el reflejo de la ventana donde esta la picara que me pinto la cara?

(Candy) [asustada no la ayudaste a ir a su recamara?

(Terry) [saliendo hacia la habitación yo me quede dormido antes de que ella desapareciera!

(Candy) [siguiéndolo tal vez Paul la ayudo a subir!

(Terry) [entrando Miky… estas aquí?

(Candy) [entrando al baño Miky en donde estas[saliendo ella no esta aquí Terry!

(Terry) tal vez esta con la señora Elroy en el cuarto del bebe!

(Elroy) [acercándose el niño esta con Dorothy en su habitación! En donde esta Michelle?

(Terry) voy a buscarla! Tal vez los de seguridad sepan en donde esta!

(Candy) llamare a Albert para avisarle!

(Elroy) no te preocupes Candy, no molestes a William el no debe tardar en venir! Además si ella hubiera salido a la fuerza los guardias la hubieran visto!

(Terry) la tía tiene razón Candy! Déjame ir a buscarla al jardín y si no la encuentro llamaremos a Albert!

Terry salió de la mansión y después de hablar con algunos guardias se dirigió a los establos donde la habían visto entrar horas atrás. Al entrar la encontró sentada en una pequeña banca que estaba frente a los caballos, al verlo entrar le sonrió de una forma que denotaba alivio de verlo.

(Terry) [enojado que haces aquí?

(Miky) quería caminar[conteniendo el llanto no me puedo mover Terry! Tuve que arrastrarme para llegar a la banca!

(Terry) [sentándose junto a ella Kenneth dijo que tu cuerpo estaría resentido por unos días por la toxina!

(Miky) [temblando quiero mi arma Terry! Quiero tener mi arma a la mano, podrías traérmela de la oficina?

(Terry) pero aquí tienes suficiente protección! No necesitas tener un arma para sentirte segura!

(Miky) no puedo confiar en nadie mas Terry! Quiero sentir que aunque este así puedo defenderme de esa mujer!

(Terry) [comprendiendo no te preocupes, mañana mismo te traeré lo que tu quieras! Ahora déjame llevarte adentro o la señora Elroy vendrá por los dos!

(Miky) [en sus brazos el bigote te queda bien!

(Terry) [serio voy a estar pendiente y la próxima vez que te levantes la que tendrá bigote serás tu!

(Miky) [sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la cara no has sabido nada de Albert?

(Terry) [negando creo que va a tardar en volver! Creo que Niel no aparece y están buscándolo!

(Miky) espero que este bien! Tu crees que Eliza se atreva a matarlo?

(Terry) si se animo a entrar aquí y poner veneno en tu suero yo creo que es capaz de todo!

(Miky) pero yo no soy familiar suyo! Niel es su hermano!

(Terry) [colocándola en su cama espero que tengas razón o esto se va a complicar mas de lo que esta!

(Candy) [entrando con una taza de te me alegra que Terry te encontrara, esta haciendo frio afuera!

(Miky) muchas gracias Candy[viéndolos que te pareció el bigote de tu marido Candy? No crees que mi hermanito nuevo se veía como el zorro!

(Candy) [riendo no lo provoques que la que tiene que dormir con el soy yo!

(Miky) que harás mañana Terry?

(Terry) mañana vamos a ir con Candy a ver a la doctora Noel, queremos que ella se encargue de nuestro hijo!

(Miky) [sonriendo salúdenla de mi parte! Recuerda lo que me prometiste Terry!

(Terry) [serio no te preocupes, yo pasare por ella!

Los dos se retiraron dejando a la muchacha en la cama, al salir al jardín Terry vio como los guardias corrían hacia la puerta principal, Terry dejo a Candy con la señora Elroy y corrió a ver que sucedía, los guardias sostenían a un hombre que había llegado en un carro de reparto, el pobre hombre estaba asustado.

(Terry) que sucede? Quien es este hombre?

(Henry) dice que viene a dejar un regalo para la familia!

(Repartidor) a mi solo me pagaron para venir a dejar unas flores señor, no entiendo por que sus hombres no me dejaron pasar?

(Terry) que flores son esas que enviaron y quien las envió?

(Repartidor) las flores las pagaron hace unos días señor, con instrucciones detraerlas precisamente hoy a esta dirección!

(Terry) [caminando hacia el camión de reparto quiero verlas!

(Repartidor) [viendo a Terry mientras caminaba junto a el usted es Terrence Grandchester el actor verdad? Mi mujer no me va a creer cuando le diga que lo conocí!

(Terry) [tratando de sonar amable se lo agradezco, ahora deje que vea las flores!

Al abrir la parte de atrás Terry se quedo sorprendido ante la cantidad de flores mortuorias que había llevado el repartidor. Realmente no entendía quien había podido enviar con tanta anticipación una regalo como ese. Después de asimilar la primera impresión pudo comprender, el regalo debía venir de parte de Eliza, seguramente para la supuesta muerte de Michelle. Sin mucho animo Terry cerro la puerta del camión

(Terry) creo que la persona que las envió se equivoco, por favor lléveselas de aquí y tirelas!

(Repartidor) pero señor, hay casi diez mil dólares en arreglos especiales allí en el camión!

(Terry) [dándole una propina entonces llévelas al cementerio que prefiera y póngalas en la tumba que mas le guste!

(Repartidor) [comprendiendo la incomodidad podría usted darme su autógrafo para mi esposa señor?

(Terry) [fingiendo su mejor sonrisa con mucho gusto[firmando la playera del hombre gracias por reconocerme, que tenga un buen día!

Terry entro de nuevo a la mansión, detrás de el llegaron Albert y George que habían vuelto para que el rubio pudiera ver a su esposa pues se sentía inquieto, habían visto como el camión de reparto salía de la entrada y querían saber de que se trataba, después de escuchar a Terry Albert subió a su habitación en donde encontró a su esposa sentada en la cama con su pequeño junto a ella. Después de contarle lo que había sucedido la vio quedarse pensativa.

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro en que piensas amor?

(Michelle) Eliza cree que estoy agonizando verdad?

(Albert) ella me envió un correo en donde explicaba las especificaciones del veneno que inyecto en tu suero, según esas especificaciones el veneno debía haber acabado contigo hoy! Me imagino que por eso envió las flores, pensó que estaríamos preparando tu funeral!

(Michelle) [sonriendo dile a Patty que llame a Víctor y que traiga al equipo de fotografía del estudio!

(Albert) que quieres hacer?

(Michelle) presentar a nuestro hijo en la pagina de sociales mañana! Quiero que Eliza nos vea a los tres juntos a todo color en la pagina principal de sociedad! Tal vez eso la haga cometer un error y podamos atraparla!

(Albert) pero eso seria exponerte a que ella intente algo de nuevo! No, no voy a exponerte ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo!

(Michelle) [parándose junto a el tu crees que con toda la gente que tienes de seguridad allá afuera, los hombres de papa alrededor y la policía rondando Eliza se atreva a poner un pie aquí?

(Albert) [asombrado la gente de tu padre esta vigilando también?

(Michelle) si conozco a papa como creo conocerlo, puedo asegurarte que por lo menos cinco o seis hombres están rodeando la propiedad!

(Albert) [rodeándola por la cintura haremos lo que dices, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo!

(Michelle) [besándolo en los labios debemos ponernos lo mas guapos y saludables que se pueda para las fotos! Me voy a poner el mejor vestido que tenga para verme muy saludable en las fotos!

(Albert) a Eliza le va dar un ataque cuando vea el periódico mañana!

(Michelle) [sonriendo quiero que por lo menos envejezca diez años con el coraje que le va dar[sacando un vestido muy atrevido mas cuando me vea usar esto a tu lado y con nuestro hijo en brazos!

(Albert) [viendo el vestido si te pones eso mínimo le dará un colapso, te vas a ver sanísima!

(Michelle) [sonriendo esto se acabara pronto, y podremos planear unas vacaciones solo para los tres! Te llevare a mi escondite favorito!

(Albert) [besándola cuanto me alegra verte de pie nuevamente[con ojos tristes por un momento pensé que te perdería!

(Michelle) [sonriendo ponte tu traje azul! El que llevabas la primera vez! Quiero que te veas guapísimo en las fotos!

Una hora después el fotógrafo del estudio había sacado varias fotografías de la feliz pareja y su hijo al que habían llamado al fin Albert Michael Andley, el fotógrafo entrego las fotografías en el periódico y las revistas para que salieran en el tiraje del día siguiente. A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Lisa Stevenson esta desayunaba tranquila hasta abrir el periódico en la sección de sociales como era su costumbre, frente a ella la fotografía de portada era de Albert sentado junto a su esposa quien sostenía al pequeño en brazos, ambos sonriendo con la mirada enamorada y una aire romántico que el fotógrafo había logrado captar, furiosa al ver la portada Lisa tiro la taza de café que sostenía en la mano, estaba realmente furiosa de ver aquella imagen, no solo por que la esposa de Albert estaba viva, si no que se veía muy saludable en la fotografía cargando al pequeño bastardo como ella lo llamaba. Al abrir la siguiente pagina aparecía una fotografía de Albert dándole un beso en los labios a su hermosa esposa que sostenía firme a su hijo para que la cámara captara las claras facciones Andley del pequeño. Furiosa estrujo el periódico mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 24: **La Trampa**

Yajaira 


	24. Chapter 24

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 24**

**La Trampa**

Lisa estaba furiosa de ver aquel beso entre la pareja que había salido en el periódico ese día, como era posible que esa siguiera viva si el veneno que había utilizado se lo habían garantizado por ser fuerte y en mas de un noventa por ciento efectivo. Seguramente Candy tendría que ver en el asunto ya que había entrado y le había arrancado prácticamente el suero de la mano a la estúpida esa. Después de pensarlo no le quedo más que calmarse, ya algo se le ocurriría ahora que sabía que esa estaba bien. En otro lugar Kenny entraba con George a una de las clínicas en donde les habían avisado que tenían a un muchacho que cubría la descripción del joven Leegan que estaba desaparecido desde hacia varios días. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Kenny dejo que George entrara solo, momentos después este salió con el rostro descompuesto, el joven que estaba salvajemente golpeado dentro de la habitación no era otro mas que Niel, de inmediato Kenneth llamo al hospital para pedir que enviaran transporte para el muchacho que había sido ingresado como desconocido, necesitaba llevarlo al hospital en donde el mismo se encargaría de atenderlo. Niel estaba inconsciente, había pasado varios días en esa clínica sin recobrar el conocimiento. George llamo de inmediato a William quien de inmediato salió de la mansión acompañado de Terry, ninguno de los dos podía dar crédito a lo que George les había dicho hasta que llegaron a la clínica en donde ya afuera estaba la ambulancia del hospital esperando a trasladar al paciente. Al verlo no pudieron más que sentir remordimiento de no haber salido a buscarlo en cuanto el muchacho había desaparecido. Esa tarde acompañada de varios hombres Michelle fue al hospital, al verla llegar Albert la recibió muy descontento, el no esperaba que ella saliera de la mansión en las condiciones que estaba. Ella entro a la habitación en donde tenían a Niel y se sentó junto a la cama, no podía apartar los ojos de los fuertes golpes que el muchacho tenia en el rostro, no podía comprender el odio que la muchacha había mostrado al hacer eso con su propio hermano. Con los ojos llorosos tomo la mano del muchacho entre las suyas y comenzó a llorar mientras la sostenía, ninguno de los presentes comprendía por que ella sentía tanto la situación del muchacho, pero para Albert eso era lo de menos, claramente se podía notar que ella había echo un gran esfuerzo al caminar hasta ese lugar.

(Albert) Miky, no debiste venir!

(Michelle) esto es por mi Albert! Ella se esta desquitando con el por haberme defendido el día que ella fue a golpearme a la oficina[Viendo el rostro de Niel si el no la hubiera detenido cuando lo hiso ella me hubiera matado o al menos me hubiera echo perder a nuestro hijo!

(Terry) lo que no entiendo es como Eliza pudo golpear tan fuertemente a Niel!

(George) seguramente no lo hiso sola! Y si realmente fue ella el no se defendió en ningún momento!

(Albert) como defenderse de su propia hermana cuando la quiere tanto como el la quiere a ella[Tocándole el hombro no puedes estar aquí Michelle, no conviene que estés aquí en tu estado!

(Michelle) yo estoy bien Albert! Solo deja que me quede un rato por favor! solo hasta que llegue Susana!

(George) será mejor que salgamos y la dejemos, el joven necesita aire y ya somos muchos aquí adentro!

(Albert) estaremos afuera muñeca!

Los tres salieron, necesitaban hablar y organizar a Henry para que llevara seguridad al hospital para Niel. Una hora después Susana entraba apresurada al área de cuidados en donde tenían a su prometido, al entrar a la habitación no pudo mas que llorar en silencio al verlo así, inconsciente tendido en aquella cama, Miky se levanto para darle el lugar a la joven que en cuanto estuvo cerca no hizo mas que decirle cuanto lo amaba mientras le besaba la mano. Michelle y los demás la veían conmovidos, la muchacha se notaba que realmente había llegado a amar entrañablemente al joven Niel. Michelle se acerco a ella poniéndole la mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo. Se agacho levemente para hablarle al oído. Después salió de la habitación seguida por los tres jóvenes. Al salir del hospital Michelle le pidió a su esposo que pasaran por la oficina, los dos entraron mientras los escoltas esperaban, Terry llego también con George y entraron tras ellos a la oficina de Michelle, esta entro a su oficina y se dirigió al baño, detrás de su ropa había una caja de seguridad empotrada en la pared, de la caja saco un estuche grande que Terry le ayudo a cargar mientras Albert la ayudaba a sentarse tras el escritorio. El estuche era algo singular, tenia una insignia en la tapa y un identificador de huellas a un lado, esta lo abrió y de el saco una escuadra de 16 tiros, la metió en su bolso ante la mirada de asombro de los tres jóvenes. Y después una libreta negra la cual sostuvo en la mano mientras marcaba un numero de teléfono.

(Michelle) [Seria Lenard? Devo vederlo non appena posible nella mía casa!

Debo verlo lo antes posible en mi casa gli ho ottenulo un lavoro! Le tengo un trabajo arrivederci!

(Terry) para que llamas al amigo de tu padre?

(Michelle) necesito saber que es lo que ellos tienen hasta ahora!

(Albert) si tu padre se entera que te comunicaste con su gente se va a molestar!

(Michelle) Eliza no pudo haber golpeado de esa forma a Niel! Tubo que ser alguien más grande, un hombre! Si es así necesitamos saber a quienes contrato Eliza para que la ayuden!

(George) y que hará cuando sepa quien esta a los servicios de Eliza? Si golpearon de esa forma al joven Niel es por que no se trata de ninguna agencia de seguridad!

(Albert) la única gente que puede prestarse a ese tipo de violencia tiene que ser mercenaria[Entendiendo si son mercenarios deben tener algún entrenamiento militar, por eso quieres ver a ese hombre, el debe tener algún contacto verdad?

(Michelle) si logramos contactar al hombre que le pego a Niel seguramente podremos hacer que dejen de trabajar para Eliza!

(Terry) si ella tiene ayuda de mercenarios debemos alejar a nuestras esposas de la calle! Ellas no pueden andar por allí como si nada solo con una par de guardaespaldas! Además no son como tu Miky, ellas no van a ir por la calle con un arma en la cintura como los ángeles de Charlie!

(Albert) [Riendo deja de molestar a mi mujer Terry! No ves que esta armada?

(Terry) [Serio vámonos ya, no quiero dejar a Candy sola mucho tiempo y menos después de ver como dejaron a Niel!

(George) [Saliendo con ellos es increíble que Eliza haya pasado de ser una dama maliciosa al monstro que es ahora!

(Albert) George, quiero que le pidas a Henry que mande unos guardias a tu casa, o si fuera posible que mandaras a Madison a la mansión con tus hijo, no quiero arriesgar a nadie ahora que sabemos que Eliza no esta dispuesta a ceder!

(George) mi esposa y mis hijos están en Inglaterra con los Leegan! Yo me quedare en la mansión a partir de hoy!

(Terry) [Viendo el emblema de la caja ese emblema lo he visto en otro lado!

(Michelle) [Tapándolo me alegra! Si te portas bien te diré de que es!

(Albert) [Tomando la caja déjame llevarla, tú camina despacio!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo curiositos no?

(George) [Abriendo la puerta de auto a la dama es una costumbre que no pude quitarle a William aunque lo intente! Con el joven Terry cerca que es igual de curioso es mas difícil que se le quite la costumbre!

(Albert/Terry) Hey!!!

Los cuatro rieron mientras se alejaban del lugar, al llegar a la mansión Albert y George se encargaron de contarle a la tía Elroy lo que había sucedido con Niel. Esa misma noche cerca de las diez Lenard llego a la mansión Andley acompañado de su compañero John. Los dos abrazaron a la joven señora Andley al verla tan repuesta.

(Lenard) pequeña, que alegría verte de pie!

(John) el jefe nos dijo que habían intentado borrarte!

(Michelle) Fare tacere il mío Marito che dos´t conosce circa il miei padre e tutti voi! Silencio, mi esposo no sabe acerca de papa y todos ustedes

(Lenard) di cource! De acuerdo

(Michelle) parlare appena inglese davanti al mío Marito! Hablen solo ingles delante de mi esposo

(Albert) [Serio posso parlare italiano e capirlo grazie molto bene! Puedo hablar italiano y lo entiendo muy bien gracias

(Terry) [Serio me anche! Yo también

(John) [Riendo Rotto! Atrapados

(Albert) [Molesto chi ê questi gente e chi é il vostro padre a loro? Quien es esta gente y que es tu padre para ellos

(John) [Serio è il nostri comandante e capo! El es nuestro comandante en jefe

(Michelle) [Viéndolos seria bueno ya es suficiente! Les pedí que vinieran por que necesitamos su ayuda!

(Lenard) tu le dijiste a tu padre que nos llamaste?

(Michelle) no estoy pidiendo que abandonen la misión solo estoy pidiendo un poco de información! Necesito saber si han averiguado algo de Eliza o la gente que esta trabajando para ella!

(John) [viendo a los dos jóvenes acaso tu esposo y tu hermanastro no son lo suficientemente buenos para averiguar por ti?

(Albert) a que viene ese comentario?

(Lenard) a que no nos parece que debamos compartir nuestra preciosa información con un par de mocosos como ustedes!

(Terry) el que seamos mas jóvenes que ustedes par de vejetes no quiere decir que no seamos iguales de buenos! La idea de pedir ayuda fue de Miky no nuestra!

(Michelle) no quiero que sigan con esto! Lenard, John no quiero que empiecen con la prueba de hombría que siempre le hacían a mis amigos! Solo quiero información!

(Lenard) [viendo a Albert de pies a cabeza si de verdad quieren información quiero que me demuestren que la merecen!

(Terry) y como es que podemos demostrar que merecemos su ayuda según ustedes?

(John) [caminando alrededor de el sabes Lenard, no me esta gustando el tono de este malcriado!

(Lenard) [cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho tenemos muy buena información que tanto están dispuestos a hacer por ella?

(Albert) [serio como podemos estar seguros de que realmente tiene lo que necesitamos?

(Michelle) [sentándose porque cada vez que los llamo termino en una lucha de testosterona inútil!

(John) [riendo sarcástico hoy veremos que tan bien escogió nuestro comandante a su yerno y a su hijastro!

(Lenard) [sonriendo John, ve por los instrumentos!

Michelle resoplo y comenzó a subir las gradas, paso por su hijo a la habitación y se fue a dormir después de pedirle a George que fuera a descansar por que lo necesitaría mas tarde. En la sala John regreso del auto con una caja de whiskey y la puso frente a los dos jóvenes que solo cruzaron una mirada y sonrieron, si no habían olvidado aun sus épocas de juerga sacarles la información a esos dos vegetes seria pan comido. Candy llego a buscar a Terry encontrándose con George y al escuchar de este que los jóvenes estaban atendiendo un asunto importante decidió subir a ver a Miky, al entrar a la habitación se sentó en la cama a conversar un rato mientras el pequeño Berthy terminaba de tomar su biberón y era llevado a su cuna. Después de dos horas las dos se quedaron dormidas viendo la televisión. En el departamento de Lisa Stevenson esta pasaba una noche romántica con su nuevo amante y jefe de seguridad Nicholas Carson, el se encargaba de cumplir todos los deseos de su hermosa y seductora jefa, a pesar de ser una mujer un poco excéntrica era apasionada tanto dentro como fuera de la cama. Había sido una gran sorpresa para el descubrir que el joven al que su hermosa jefa lo había enviado a moler a golpes era el hermano de ella. No sabia que era lo que ella esperaba conseguir con su nueva comisión pero si le seguía pagando tan bien y tan placenteramente el cumpliría cada una de sus ordenes, esta vez se trataba de algo fácil, debía entrar al edificio del consorcio y simplemente dejar unos cuantos encargos, el primero que había entregado uno de sus hombres había sido la caja con el camisón negro para el joven Andley, el segundo había sido llevado por su segundo empleado a la mansión Andley aun que no habían sido aceptadas las flores habían logrado su propósito, poner mas nerviosos a esa familia que su jefa tanto odiaba. El tercero seria muy importante, y debía ser entregado esa misma noche mientras el pasaba un buen rato con su jefa. En la biblioteca de los Andley se llevaba a cabo la prueba para obtener información de los ¨viejos¨ soldados. Terry y Albert sostenían una competencia de bebidas, después de las primeras seis botellas Albert estaba intentando no caer de cara frente a los dos militares que seguían tragando licor seguidos por Terry que no les perdía el ritmo, el rubio tubo que fingir por largo rato que aun seguía bebiendo mientras Terry iba llenando disimuladamente el florero que había puesto estratégicamente, los dos jóvenes seguían sobrios a pesar de que varias veces habían tenido que tomar los trago, Lenard y John se habían dado cuenta pero les había gustado la astucia de los jóvenes, no pensaban ocultarles nada y darles la información aun si no hubieran aceptado el reto. A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto encontrando a Miky sentada en la orilla de la cama terminando de arreglarse, quería ir a ver a Niel para ver como seguía y aprovechar para que Kenny la revisara pues estaba sintiéndose un poco indispuesta. Candy se apresuro a ponerse ropa que Miky le había hecho traer con Dorothy desde su casa. Al bajar las dos se toparon con Michael y Eleanor quienes iban llegando. Michelle se puso nerviosa pues su padre había reconocido el vehículo que estaba afuera, podía imaginar que sus soldados estaban en la mansión por algún motivo. Seguramente Michelle tendría algo que ver.

(Michelle) buenos días, Eli! Hola papa, que hacen aquí tan temprano?

(Eleanor) buenos días chicas! Candy podrías llevarme a ver al pequeño Berthy?

(Candy) [tomándola del brazo vamos Eleanor, así dejamos que Miky y el señor Swanson conversen!

(Michael) en donde están mis hombres?

(Michelle) haciendo la prueba ridícula a tu yerno y a tu hijo para ver si merecen estar cerca de ti!

(Michael) ellos no vinieron solos verdad? Para que los llamaste?

(Michelle) ayer encontramos a Niel en una clínica, alguien lo mando golpear y yo pensé que tal vez tus hombres sabían que grupo esta trabajando para Eliza!

(Michael) sabes que no debes contactar a mis hombres sin mi consentimiento!

(Michelle) lo siento papa pero no pensé que te molestara! Ven conmigo vamos a ver que tanto daño le hicieron a tu yerno y a Terry!

Al entrar a la biblioteca los cuatro estaban sentados en diferente partes de la biblioteca Terry parecía el mismo que era cuando Miky lo había conocido, con cara de borracho y muy mal fajado, la camisa de fuera y abierta hasta medio pecho y una de las mangas del pantalón hasta la rodilla. Albert tenia la camisa de fuera y el cabello revuelto. Los dos viejos soldados estaban tirados en el sofá sin zapatos, con la camisa de fuera y completamente dormidos.

(Michael) [enérgico atención compañía! Arriba todos!

(Lenard) [levantándose al oír a su comandante señor si señor!

(John) [tambaleándose a sus ordenes señor!

(Terry) [agarrándose la cabeza cállense por favor! me duele la cabeza!

(Albert) [levantándose por favor dejen de respirar que no soporto el ruido!

(Michelle) [casi gritando voy para el hospital a ver como sigue Niel mi amor!

(Albert) [tapándose los oídos por favor no grites!

(Terry) [levantándose aquí no dejan dormir! Necesito un par de analgésicos por favor!

(Michael) [viendo a sus hombres estoy esperando una explicación caballeros!

(Lenard) [sonriendo solo venimos a conocer al pequeño cachorro señor!

(John) [riendo solo nos quedamos para comprobar la calidad de los nuevos miembros del pelotón señor!

(Michael) [serio espero un informe de lo sucedido en mi casa esta noche! Pueden retirarse!

(Lenard/John) si señor!

Los dos soldados salieron en silencio dejando algo en la mano de Terry antes de salir. Después de todo la noche no había resultado en perdida tenían la información que querían en la mano de Terry. Michael les dirigió una mirada de desapruebo a los dos jóvenes antes de salir de la biblioteca para ver a su nieto y a la señora Elroy con quien saldrían esa mañana. Terry salió de la biblioteca para toparse con su pecosa esposa mirándolo con cara de desaprobación al verlo como lo había visto solamente en el colegio. Albert subió a su habitación a darse un baño pues aun tenia que ir al consorcio ese día y a ver a Niel por la tarde para planear su traslado a la mansión para mantenerlo mejor vigilado. Al llegar al consorcio Albert encontró a todo el personal fuera de sus oficinas, a pesar que sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle se dirigió a donde Archie y Anthony hablaban con el jefe de la policía, aparentemente alguien había entrado a las oficinas la noche anterior y había destrozado la oficina de Albert y había dejado un regalo sobre el escritorio. Al principio habían pensado que era un bomba o algo y habían evacuado el edificio, el paquete haba resultado ser un regalo para Albert, una fotografía muy sugerente y un nuevo baby doll ligeramente diminuto con una nota pegada que decía ¨pronto podre al fin ser tuya como lo deseamos¨. Albert no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo y menos cuando al fin entro a su oficina y vio los destrozos que habían echo con los cuadros familiares en donde habían cortado a todos los miembros de la familia dejándolo a el solo, era un mensaje muy claro para ellos que ninguno estaba seguro y que al único que ella quería conservar era a Albert. Después de dar su declaración a la policía Albert comenzó a recoger su oficina con ayuda de sus sobrinos y George. Casi a las cinco Miky llego al consorcio acompañada de sus guardias y entro a la oficina de Albert encontrándolos aun ordenando documentos mientras algunos empleados bajaban los grandes cuadros rotos que había en las paredes.

(Michelle) [viendo todo el desorden que paso aquí amor?

(Albert) otro mensaje de Eliza!

(Anthony) [colocando libros en su lugar aparentemente la señorita Leegan sigue obsesionada con Albert!

(Archie) [señalándole la cajas junto al sillón no se cansa de enviarle regalos insinuantes!

(Miky) [viendo el contenido de los regalos pues no tiene mal gusto!

(Albert) estas bromeando verdad Michelle?

(Michelle) [sacando el camisón negro para nada, esto es un de la renta original[poniéndolo frente a ella creo que me queda!

(Albert) [bromeando el otro me gusta mas!

(Michelle) [viendo el baby doll Eliza mando eso[sacando la pequeña tanga del traje si sigue enviándote regalitos voy a tener que empezar a usarlos!

(George) [tosiendo no quieren tomar un café Archie y Anthony?

(Archie) [sonrojado creo que me caería bien! Bienes Anthony?

(Anthony) [riendo solo si lo tomamos en mi oficina!

(Albert) [viéndolos salir que haces aquí Michelle? No deberías salir tanto de casa después de lo delicada que has estado!

(Michelle) me quede en el hospital asegurándome que todo estuviera listo para llevar a Niel a la mansión! Susana ira con el y se quedara con nosotros!

(Albert) como esta Niel?

(Michelle) despertó anoche, esta adolorido y con muchos moretes pero se pondrá bien! Al fin pudo declarar y le dio una descripción a la policía del hombre que lo ataco!

(Albert) entonces teníamos razón, Eliza consiguió a alguien para que haga el trabajo sucio!

(Michelle) [acariciándole el cabello te duele la cabeza todavía?

(Albert) [serio no deja de latirme desde que desperté esta mañana! Jamás había tomado tanto!

(Michelle) y conseguiste la información?

(Albert) Terry dijo que le dieron algo antes de salir pero no he podido preguntarle!

(Michelle) [riendo solo espero que logre abrir los archivos! Siempre los cargan protegidos!

(Albert) [serio vamos a ver que logro hacer Terry con la información que le dejaron! Me acompañas a casa?

(Michelle) [tomándolo del brazo vamos a casa! Niel no debe tardar en llegar!

Los dos llegaron a la mansión en donde Candy y Terry estaban frente a la computadora parecía que estaban muy interesados leyendo lo que había en el reporte de Lenard y John. Al verlos Terry le dio a ellos una copia de lo que había en la computadora. Después de leerlo Albert parecía muy molesto con lo que habían descubierto. Aparentemente Eliza de algún modo había localizado un grupo de personas que por el pago correcto llegarían a donde ella quisiera aunque nunca se les había conocido ningún crimen mas allá de asalto e intimidación lo que era muy bueno pues aparentemente lo de Niel había sido con intención de asustarlo y hacerlo huir para quitarlo del camino de su hermana. El problema ahora era encontrarlos antes que Michael fuera a encontrarlos. Candy y Terry se retiraron a descansar, bastante habían echo ese día y necesitaban relajarse, al llegar a su casa Terry abrazo a su esposa dulcemente acariciándole el vientre que ya comenzaba a notarse.

(Terry) tevés muy hermosa pecosa!

(Candy) [seria de verdad te sigo gustando ahora que estoy gorda?

(Terry) [sonriendo tu no estas gorda, esta hermosísima, nunca antes me había sentido mas atraído por ti!

(Candy) [besándolo tan atraído como para que logre hacer que me ames esta noche Terry?

(Terry) [alzándola en brazos me encanta cuando me lo pides!

Al llegar a su habitación Terry la coloco en la cama, Candy lo veía con ojos enamorados mientras el tiernamente le quitaba los zapatos y luego comenzaba a deslizar la falda de ella hacia abajo junto con la pequeña ropa interior que ella levaba, después de quitarse la camisa y los zapatos el comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de ella besando desde el ombligo hacia arriba con cada botón que desabotonaba, pronto llego hasta los senos de ella los cuales acaricio al quitarle el sostén de encaje, dulcemente comenzó a acariciar con sus labios los senos de ella endureciéndolos ante su contacto, Candy comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Terry mientras respiraba agitada sintiendo las caricias de las manos de el que comenzaban a recorrerla toda, Terry volvió a levantarse para quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior, lentamente paso un brazo bajo la espalda de Candy levantándola para colocarla sobre el, debido a su abultado vientre el no quería lastimarla, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mientras el lentamente comenzaba a entrar en ella penetrando con cuidado y lentamente para no hacerle daño, Candy comenzó a moverse primero lentamente y luego comenzó a hacer sus movimientos mas pesados y rápidos provocándole a el una excitación diferente a las anteriores, esta era una forma diferente el comenzó a sentir como un fuego interior se hacia cada vez mas insoportable, comenzó a dejar escapar gemidos roncos mientras ella parecía respirar muy agitada mientras seguía moviéndose sobre el, ella podía sentir como el se movía al mismo ritmo que ella embistiendo con fuerza desde abajo haciéndola sentir explotar al llegar a l orgasmo, Terry se sentó en la cama aun dentro de ella comenzó a besarle los senos una vez mas ayudándola a moverse aun sobre el, Terry se levanto con ella rodeándole las caderas con las piernas mientras el tomaba otra posición para seguir amándola, de rodillas sobre la cama con ella rodeándolo con sus piernas volvió a hacerla suya sintiendo el peso de ella completamente sobre su pelvis haciendo que sus embates fueran mas profundos esta vez comenzando a hacerla sentir un nuevo orgasmo al igual que a el, los dos gemían frenéticamente aferrándose el uno al otro, ella se sostenía de el rodeándole el cuello con los brazos permitiéndole a el sostenerla de las caderas y ayudarla a moverse sobre el, Candy grito apasionada al sentir como el acababa dentro de ella mientras el apoyaba su frente sobre uno de sus hombros respirando agitado. Con cuidado la coloco sobre la cama y se acomodo junto a ella rodeándola con sus brazos apretándose a ella.

(Terry) [susurrándole te amo Candy!

(Candy) [sonriendo yo también te amo! A veces me hace falta escucharte decirlo! Mas ahora que me siento fea y gorda!

(Terry) [besándola no pienses así! Eso que tu llamas gordura es nuestro pequeño bultito de amor[viéndola ya has pensado como vamos a llamar a nuestro bebe?

(Candy) [sonriendo si es niña quiero que se llame Eleanor!

(Terry) [pensativo yo prefiero que se llame Candy Eleanor! Pero eso no importa por que será niño!

(Candy) bueno si es niño quiero que se llame Terrence como tu!

(Terry) [sonriendo si le ponemos Terrence será igual de malcriado que yo!

(Candy) [viéndolo a los ojos yo te amo con todo mi ser y me enamore de ti siendo ese malcriado que dices!

(Terry) [acomodándose yo también te amo y sabes, he aprendido a amar cada una de las pecas en tu cara, creo que ya no podría vivir sin verlas todos los días!

Candy sonrió mientras los dos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos. En la mansión Andley en su habitación Michelle arrullaba al pequeño Berthy mientras este tomaba su tetero, Albert la veía sentado en la cama sonriendo de verla tan repuesta. Eliza no había logrado su propósito y ella aun seguía junto a el. Ella le sonrió al verlo espiándola, salió de la habitación a dejar al pequeño a su cuna. Al regresar traía en las manos un vaso con agua y un par de analgésicos, por los ojos de su esposo podía imaginar que aun tenia el dolor de cabeza por haber bebido tanto la noche anterior.

(Albert) [tomando los analgésicos eres adivina mi amor, no se como pude aguantar de pie después de todo eso que tome anoche!

(Michelle) ellos nos hubieran dado la información aunque se negaran a tomar con ellos!

(Albert) [serio y ahora me lo dices?

(Michelle) Terry y tu parecían gallitos de pelea en cuanto ellos insinuaron que no eran mas que un par de mocosos! Creo que si yo hubiera intervenido Lenard hubiera dicho que ustedes se escondían tras mis faldas y eso hubiera sido peor, por que entonces hubieran echo con ustedes lo que le hicieron a Kenny!

(Albert) [viéndola entra al baño a cambiarse que fue lo que le hicieron a Kenny?

(Michelle) [desde el baño lo convencieron que los hombres que se presumen de hombres toman directo de la botella y de un solo sorbo!

(Albert) [riendo cuantas botellas logro tomarse?

(Michelle) [saliendo con el camisón negro que Eliza había enviado al rubio media botella, después cayo al suelo totalmente ebrio!

(Albert) [sorprendido con el atuendo te ves hermosa[reconociendo el camisón ese es el que mando Eliza a mi oficina hace unos días!

(Michelle)[modelando lo mande lavar en cuanto llegamos, te gusta?

(Albert) [riendo si Eliza supiera que estas usando sus regalitos mínimo toma una rabieta!

(Michelle) [metiéndose a la cama y acurrucándose junto a el ella quería que admiraras estas prendas, solo que no pensó que las admirarías en mi[susurrando y cuando me sienta con mas fuerzas, prometo usar el otro!

(Albert) [bromeando mientras la abrazaba espero que la próxima prenda que envíe sea aun mas atrevida!

(Michelle) [riendo si es mas atrevido que el que recibiste hoy tendrás que usarlo tu!

(Albert) [riendo te amo picara[viéndola seria volviste a marearte muñeca?

(Michelle) [respirando profundo cuando van a parar estos mareos?

(Albert) [acomodándola entre sus brazos pronto mi amor, pronto estarás completamente recuperada!

(Michelle) [triste ni siquiera puedo alimentar a nuestro hijo!

(Albert) [abrazándola fuerte no pienses en eso! Estas aquí para verlo crecer y eso es maravilloso para Berthy y para mi!

(Michelle) pero no puedo alimentarlo por el veneno que hay en mi organismo!

(Albert) duerme muñeca, no hablemos mas de cosas malas! Lo mas importante para los dos es que estarás aquí para amarnos el resto de nuestras vidas[susurrándole al oído te amo!

(Michelle) [comenzando a quedarse dormida yo también te amo!

Un mes después las cosas se habían calmado lo suficiente para que Michelle volviera a trabajar en su oficina, Albert había dejado de recibir los regalos de Eliza, esta había desaparecido totalmente. Niel se había recuperado por completo y se había ido de viaje con Susana, pensaban casarse en Inglaterra en donde estaban los padres de el. Candy estaba en su quinto mes y Michelle estaba recibiendo muchas peticiones para el siguiente proyecto de Swanson Production, todos querían volver a ver a Terry en la pantalla. En el consorcio el señor Patterson uno de los socios había vuelto de las oficinas de Boston en donde había estado manejando las importaciones y exportaciones del consorcio pero ahora era el turno de George de hacerse cargo de eso, a petición de Albert y sus sobrinos George había accedido a dejar de ser un empleado y ahora era socio del consorcio, la señora Elroy había insistido en ir a Boston con el y su familia en donde a petición de Albert y la señora Elroy el y su familia vivirían en la mansión de los Andley. El señor Patterson se había instalado en la antigua oficina de George y se haría cargo de los pedidos entrantes y salientes del consorcio, había entrevistado a una infinidad de secretarias y al final se había decidido por una muchacha muy joven y seductora que se había presentado, no tenia experiencia pero se las había arreglado para ser contratada coqueteándole a su potencial jefe, la joven elegida era la hermosa señorita Lisa Stevenson quien a partir de la siguiente semana estaría trabajando en el consorcio Andley y podría estar mas cerca de lograr sus propósitos. Annie, Elizabeth y Candy estaban comenzando un proyecto nuevo el cual las mantenía viajando constantemente a Chicago, habían decidido ayudar al hogar de poni a convertirse en un orfanato mejor equipado y eso mantenía a Annie y a Elizabeth viajando constantemente ya que Candy no podía acompañarlas por su estado y por que Terry no quería exponerla de ninguna manera. Patty seguía trabajando para Michelle y se había convertido en alguien indispensable para su jefa. Ella era quien llevaba el orden de todo en ausencia de Michelle. Michael Swanson tenia varias semanas de haber salido de viaje con Eleanor, los dos se encontraban en California mientras Lenard y John se habían instalado por orden de su jefe como guardaespaldas de Miky y la seguían a todos lados. Anthony había conocido a la nueva secretaria y había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención pero no sabia decir que era.

(Archie) [acercándose que tanto le ves a la nueva secretaria de Patterson?

(Anthony) [serio no pienses mal Archie; es solo que hay algo en ella que me parece conocido!

(Archie) pues deja de verla así o creerá que estas buscando algo con ella!

(Albert) dejen de ver a la nueva secretaria o Patterson se molestara sin hablar de sus esposas!

(Anthony) no la estamos viendo por lo que crees Albert, es solo que yo creo que tiene un aire muy familiar!

(Albert) [viendo que la chica les sonreía solo dejen de verla o creerá que están interesados!

(Archie) pues no había sonreído hasta que tu llegaste tío! Será mejor que te cuides ahora que todo va bien entre Miky y tu no vaya ser que haya mas malentendidos!

(Albert) [serio no estoy viéndola siquiera Archie! Mejor vayan a trabajar y dejen de estas maquinando tonterías aquí!

(Archie) no te enojes Albert solo estábamos bromeando!

(Albert) [viendo de reojo a la muchacha esa mujer no me agrada, pero no es mi empleada, mejor déjenla en paz y no se crucen con ella muchachos!

Los tres se dirigieron a sus oficinas a trabajar mientras Lisa los veía de reojo, sabia que no la habían reconocido. Si todo salía como ella esperaba pronto podría estar con William, solo debía buscar la oportunidad. Michelle estaba en su oficina con Patty leyendo algunos libretos para posibles producciones, las dos habían tomado la costumbre de hacerlo así mientras comían y conversaban, de algún modo se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas a pesar de la diferencia de carácter de cada una, Patty era muy centrada y tímida para muchas cosas mientras Michelle era atrevida y temeraria y tenia un carácter muy fuerte.

(Patty) que te parece una película romántica en donde los protagonistas mueran al final?

(Michelle) nunca funcionan, después de que la ven la primera vez ya no es comercial por que se aburren del mismo final!

(Patty) y una historia en donde ella sea la rica y el sea el pobretón del que ella se enamora pero también su hermana que es una malvada lo quiera para ella solo con tal de hacerles daño a los dos!

(Michelle) [interesada parece prometedor! Quien lo escribió?

(Patty) [abriendo los ojos enormes no lo creerías si te lo digo mejor léelo tu misma!

(Michelle) [tomando el libreto Terry[comenzando a leer la sinopsis esta historia esta muy bien estructurada! No puedo creer que Terry sea tan romántico y a la vez tan malvado para hacer sufrir de este modo a los pobres protagonistas!

(Patty) [riendo acaso no has visto como se la pasa escribiendo por todos lados cuando nadie lo mira?

(Michelle) pensé que escribía poesía no libretos! Terry nunca me dijo que quería ser guionista! Esta noche le preguntare si quiere venderme la historia o si quiere ser mi socio en este proyecto!

(Patty) pensé que tu comprabas las historias no que negociabas con el escritor!

(Michelle) así es pero Terry es mi hermano ahora y además esto seria una nueva forma de obligarlo a que siga sacando todo lo que tiene por dentro que solo lo ha sacado cuando actúa!

(Patty) te confieso que cuando leí la historia me encanto! Me imagine cada detalle por que lo describe todo muy bien!

(Michelle) [leyendo aun es una muy buena historia[suspirando es muy romántico en algunos párrafos!

(Patty) te sucede algo Michelle? Hace unos días te veo muy pensativa, como si tu cabeza estuviera en otro lado!

(Michelle) [suspirando es que desde que sucedió los del veneno parece que la cabeza de Albert esta mas alerta en protegerme que en amarme!

(Patty) [sonrojada quiere decir que no han estado juntos desde que tuviste a Berthy?

(Michelle) lo extraño, pero creo que el tiene miedo de que yo aun no este bien, y con los mareos que me dan aun de vez en cuando no se lo hago mas fácil!

(Patty) [seria señora Andley, lo que usted tiene que hacer es verlo como un negocio!

(Michelle) [asombrada de las palabras de la tímida Patty un negocio? Y como seria eso según usted mi querida asistente?

(Patty) [sonriendo el tiene algo que tu quieres y tu tienes algo que el quiere, pon las cartas sobre la mesa y sierra el negocio!

(Michelle) no conocía esta faceta tuya Patty!

(Patty) [seria no hago mas que pedirte que lo veas como mas fácil se te haga! Ya me canse de verte comer chocolates día y noche para luego matarte escalando la pared que construiste a un lado de la mansión para quemar calorías. Busca a Albert y negocia!

(Michelle) [haciendo un saludo militar como usted diga mi comandante[levantándose ahora te dejo que debo ir a ver a Kenny para mi chequeo!

(Patty) [sonriendo te veré mañana Michelle!

Las dos salieron de la oficina y Michelle salió junto con Lenard y John, después de pasar por la clínica de Kenneth, Miky llevo a sus guardias de compras, estaban a mediados de noviembre y pronto seria su primer aniversario de matrimonio con Albert. Después de volver a trabajar había adoptado nuevamente su vestuario anterior de dos colores, blanco y negro ese día después de haber visto muchas prendas Miky salió divertida de la tienda, se dirigió al consorcio Andley a ver a su esposo quien seguramente estaría en su oficina, al llegar toco la puerta y entro a la oficina en donde Albert revisaba la ultima hoja de un contrato, al verla llegar sonrió hasta que su esposa abrió el abrigo dejando a la vista lo que acababa de comprar.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 25: **Seducciones **

Yajaira 


	25. Chapter 25

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 25**

**Seducciones**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para publico menor que pueden ser consideradas de carácter sensual, si se siente ofendido por este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de leerlas.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Albert observaba a su esposa parada frente a el con el vestido mas sensual que el le había visto hasta el momento, llevaba puesto un vestido corto en color negro con escote pronunciado que le dejaba a la vista la forma de dos redondeados senos y una falda tallada hasta la cadera en donde se ampliaba ligeramente para darle mejor movimiento al caminar, y un par de zapatillas negras cerradas que le daban a sus piernas una apariencia mas larga de lo que eran, todo esto cubierto por un hermoso abrigo blanco y el cabello suelto en rulos grandes. Michelle sonreía al ver la mirada de su esposo recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

(Michelle) será que mi esposo quiere acompañarme a comer algo?

(Albert) [acercándose acaso la señora quiere seducirme esta noche presentándose así de atractiva ante mi?

(Michelle) [susurrando acaso necesito seducirte para estar contigo?

(Albert) [negando no, eso lo hiciste con solo entrar a la oficina!

(Michelle) [sonriendo nos vamos?

(Albert) [suspirando aun tengo una junta mas y luego podre irme!

(Michelle) [haciendo pucheros me compre el vestido solo para ti! Esperaba que pudiéramos tener una cena romántica!

(Albert) [besándola eso me gustaría mucho, pero no puedo dejar a los chicos solos ahora que George no esta!

(Michelle) [saliendo de la oficina con el llegaras temprano?

(Albert) [sin ver que Lisa los veía llegare lo antes posible para cenar juntos!

(Michelle) [abrazándolo te estaré esperando!

(Albert) [besándola no te duermas sin mi!

Lisa sentía que la sangre le hervía al ver aquel beso que Albert le había dado a Michelle. Disimulando todo lo que pudo vio como Michelle salía del edificio y Albert entraba a la sala de juntas de inmediato, ella entro al tocador para refrescarse, era aun muy pronto para atacar, necesitaba ganarse la confianza de sus primos y su tío. Esa noche Albert salió junto con sus sobrinos hacia la propiedad Andley, Annie y Elizabeth esperaban afuera a sus esposos, el pequeño Stuart pasaría la noche en casa de Albert junto con Berthy para que sus papas pudieran salir esa noche. Candy y Terry habían salido de viaje a chicago para pasar unos días en Lakewood y visitar el hogar de poni. Al llegar a la mansión Albert subió a ver al pequeño Berthy que ya estaba durmiendo junto a Stuart el hijo de Archie, al entrar a su habitación vio cerca de la chimenea la mesa dispuesta para cenar, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando a la vista a su esposa que traía el mismo vestido que había llevado esa tarde al consorcio.

(Michelle) buenas noches señor Andley! Su mesa esta lista!

(Albert) [besándola te ves hermosa!

(Michelle) [viéndolo a los ojos la cena se enfrío! Comencé a pesar que tendría que dormir sola hoy!

(Albert) [abrazándola lo siento, la reunión se alargo un poco!

(Michelle) [seria quiero que salgamos de aquí mañana, necesito pasar tiempo contigo?

(Albert) [riendo pero si pasamos todo el tiempo juntos! Solo cuando estamos en la oficina estamos separados!

(Michelle) [apretándose a el lo que quiero decir es que necesito que vuelvas a verme como tu mujer! Desde que paso el accidente y luego el envenenamiento no has querido estar conmigo! No soy tan débil como crees, ya estoy bien y necesito que me veas como antes!

(Albert) [apretándola contra su pecho te veo y no puedo evita recordar el tiempo que estuviste en esa cama sin siquiera poder despertar!

(Michelle) [sonriendo por eso quiero que me acompañes mañana! Patty me dijo que se haría cargo de Berthy para que yo pueda mostrarte algo que quiero compartir contigo!

(Albert) [serio pero mañana tengo que ir a la oficina!

(Michelle) hable con Archie y Anthony y me dijeron que mañana no tienen mucho que hacer y que puedo llevarte a donde quiera!

(Albert) [sonriendo entonces mañana seré todo tuyo! A donde iremos?

(Michelle) lo sabrás cuando estemos allá!

Esa noche Albert se fue a la cama sin saber a que se enfrentaría al día siguiente. A las cuatro y media Michelle se despertó y comenzó a cambiarse mientras Albert despertaba pesadamente, sin preguntar nada comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que ella le había preparado. Había un par de mochilas con ropa limpia que llevarían con ellos. En la puerta de entrada los esperaba John quien los llevaría al helipuerto en donde Lenard los esperaba con el helicóptero listo. Casi a las siete y media de la mañana estaban llegando a la cabaña de los Swanson en las montañas. John y Lenard se instalaron el las habitaciones de atrás mientras ellos ocuparon la principal. Albert se recostó pesadamente en la enorme cama cuando vio a Michelle comenzar a ponerse un cinturón con ganchos y arnés como el que habían utilizado en el gimnasio la primera vez que habían amanecido juntos.

(Albert) [viéndola a donde vas?

(Michelle) [sonriendo vamos a mi lugar favorito en este lugar! Voy a mostrarte mi escondite!

(Albert) [serio en donde queda exactamente?

(Michelle) [riendo cerca de aquí[ofreciéndole un cinturón vamos?

(Albert) [colocándose el cinturón hasta donde iremos?

(Michelle) a quinientos pies de altura! Quiero mostrarte algo!

(Albert) [saliendo tras ella como lograras llevarme tan alto?

(Lenard) [parado frente a ellos a donde creen que van? Se supone que deben decirnos a donde van y que harán?

(Michelle) [haciendo un saludo iremos al refugio señor! Quiero mostrarle a mi esposo mi refugio secreto señor!

(Lenard) [serio recuerda el código de entrada soldado? O necesita asistencia de sus hombres?

(Michelle) [riendo mis hombres no conocen la clave señor, la cambio cada vez que vengo!

(John) a que hora estarán de vuelta?

(Michelle) antes de las mil seiscientas señor!

(Lenard) [viendo a Albert buena suerte señor Andley! Pórtense bien!

(Albert) [saliendo tras ella que quiso decir con buena suerte?

(Michelle) [parándose frente al paredón de roca que había a uno metros de la cabaña estas listo?

(Albert) [viendo hacia arriba estas segura de que puedes hacerlo sin marearte?

(Michelle) [atándole una cuerda al cinturón tu iras detrás de mi en el ascenso, cuando lleguemos veras mi refugio privado!

Michelle comenzó el ascenso seguida por Albert, tardaron mas de una hora en llegar hasta una hendidura que había en el costado de la montaña, al llegar entraron en lo que parecía una cueva, a uno cuantos pasos adentro había una puerta hermética con un panel de códigos a un lado, al presionar el código la puerta se corrió y las luces se encendieron, era un pequeño refugio tipo militar, equipado con todo lo que se podía necesitar para pasar unos días de tranquilidad y privacidad. Aun costado había una cómoda habitación con todos los servicios que se podían necesitar, una mesa para cuatro, una despensa que se mantenía fría por la altura y la roca fría, una estufa eléctrica pequeña que funcionaba al igual que las luces por pequeños paneles solares en el piso y paredes de la entrada. Albert nunca había visto algo igual, realmente estaba asombrado.

(Albert) que es todo esto? Como pudieron traer todo esto hasta aquí?

(Michelle) [sonriendo papa lo construyo para mi hace muchos años! Aquí pasábamos los días de descanso de papa[viendo la habitación mama y yo dormíamos en la cama y papa dormía en la hamaca!

(Albert) [abrazándola desde cuando empezaste a escalar?

(Michelle) desde los nueve años, papa me enseño aunque mama no estaba muy de acuerdo pero al final resulto ella también aprendiendo para acompañarnos! Creo que se canso de vernos desde la cabaña mientras papa y yo nos divertíamos aquí arriba!

(Albert) pero como fue que trajeron la puerta de seguridad y el panel de códigos y todo esto que hay aquí?

(Michelle) papa trajo a sus hombre para entrenamiento y terminaron ayudando a construir mi casa de la montaña! Como me gusta lanzarme en paracaídas y soy fanática del parapente dijeron que como buena águila necesitaba un nido apropiado, hace mucho que no vengo por eso no hay casi nada!

(Albert) este es tu refugio[asustado aquí fue donde viniste el día que saliste de la cena donde le pegue a Kenny?

(Michelle) [seria esa era la idea, pero cuando llegue a la cabaña me quede pensando si no le haría daño a nuestro hijo y decidí no subir!

(Albert) hemos pasado muchas cosas en apenas un año[abrazándola pronto cumpliremos un año de casados y no quiero que vuelvas a tener que escapar de mi!

(Michelle) si llego a escapar ya sabes donde encontrarme[abriendo la mochila y sacando comida espero que tengas hambre!

(Albert) no me has dado de comer desde anoche, por supuesto que tengo hambre[sentándose a comer que haremos después de comer?

(Michelle) [viendo una enorme mochila colgada vamos a ir hasta la cima y luego bajaremos!

(Albert) [serio vamos a subir aun mas? No hay demasiado viento para eso?

(Michelle) [riendo la verdad si, pero desde quinientos pies no es suficiente para bajar en para caídas!

(Albert) [Riendo quieres matarme a pura adrenalina muñeca?

(Michelle) [sentándose en sus piernas a menos que prefieras bajar a rapel y llegar a la cabaña a tomar un baño caliente en el jacuzzi!

(Albert) [besándole el cuello y por que no nos quedamos aquí hasta mañana?

(Michelle) por que si nos quedamos aquí no podremos bajar mañana, hay señales de que nevara esta noche y deberemos bajar en el helicóptero esta misma noche!

(Albert) entonces bajemos rápido para poder tomar ese baño caliente!

Al terminar de comer Michelle le mostro todo lo que tenia en el pequeño refugio, a las tres de la tarde comenzaron a descender, esta vez no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta la cabaña en donde los esperaba una sopa caliente que habían preparado Lenard y John, era algo simple pero para lo cansado y hambriento que iba Albert le pareció la mejor sopa del mundo. A las cinco estaban los dos metidos en el jacuzzi de agua caliente conversando de muchas cosas de su vida antes de conocerse. Albert salió del baño mientras ella se quedaba secándose.

(Albert) [viendo a Lenard podrían volver ustedes solos esta noche? Me gustaría quedarme con Miky hasta mañana!

(Lenard) [viéndolo sonriente llevaremos el helicóptero abajo y vendremos mañana en el vehículo de la pequeña! No creo que corran peligro aquí, nadie conoce este lugar fuera de los Swanson, pero si llega a necesitarlo dejare unas armas bajo el sillón y el escritorio!

(Albert) [sonriendo muchas gracias Lenard! Que tengan buen viaje!

(Lenard) [haciendo señas a su compañero cuídela mucho señor, si le pasa algo el comandante no nos lo perdonara!

(John) [trayendo sus mochilas hasta mañana señor Andley!

Los dos soldados salieron de la cabaña y subieron al helicóptero, al escuchar que este se alejaba Michelle Salió a ver que sucedía, Albert observaba el aparato alejarse de la montaña sonriendo.

(Michelle) a donde van ese par?

(Albert) [abrazándola señora usted me trajo aquí para recordarme que es mi mujer y lo hizo muy bien! Yo les pedí que nos dejaran solos por esta noche!

(Michelle) [besándolo te preparare una cena inolvidable!

(Albert) todo en este viaje será inolvidable, te lo prometo!

Michelle se alejo hacia la cocina para preparar la cena que comerían esa noche mientras Albert iba a cambiarse. En Lakewood, Terry y Candy cenaban en el hogar de poni, la señorita poni y la hermana María estaban encantadas de ver como Candy sonreía al estar junto a su guapo esposo, los cuatro conversaban sobre los cambios que estaban haciendo, el hogar ahora era un edificio muy moderno que gracias a los donativos de Albert había logrado sostener a mas de cincuenta niños. El nuevo proyecto de las chicas era crear una clínica para uso exclusivo de los niños del hogar y contratar ayuda para las dos samas que realmente con la ayuda de tres señoras mas manejaban el lugar, el proyecto nuevo era contratar por lo menos cinco personas mas que les ayudaran con el cuidado de los niños y un equipo medico que atendiera. Después de cenar Terry ayudo a Candy a subir al auto para ir a la casa de Lakewood, el jardín estaba casi seco debido a la nevada que había caído unas semanas antes, pero la casa seguía siendo la misma que tanto le gustaba a Candy. Ya al siguiente día tendrían que volver a Nueva York pero los días que habían pasado allí habían sido hermosos.

(Terry) [viéndola sonreír te gusta estar aquí verdad Candy?

(Candy) me trae lindos recuerdos[sonrojada la señorita poni me hablo de Bonnie, la pequeña de cabellos negros que estaba sentada al final de la mesa!

(Terry) la que no quiso probar bocado? Que te dijo de ella?

(Candy) que esta muy enferma y necesita un medico!

(Terry) [viéndola y tu quieres llevarla a Nueva York verdad?

(Candy) [asintiendo tal vez Kenny el amigo de Miky pueda ayudarla!

(Terry) [dando la vuelta al auto para regresar vamos por ella!

(Candy) [sonriendo feliz gracias Terry!

(Terry) [presumido solo recuerda que me debes un favor!

(Candy) [seria vas a cobrarme este favor?

(Terry) [orgulloso lo sabrá a su debido tiempo señora Grandchester!

(Candy) que barbaridad, y yo que pensé que lo tenia comiendo de la palma de mi mano!

(Terry) [parqueándose y así es pecosa[besándola pero tu también comes de la palma de mi mano!

(Candy) [riendo vamos por Bonnie!

(Terry) yo voy, tu quédate aquí por que la nieve esta resbalosa!

Terry entro de nuevo al hogar de poni por la pequeña, después de que la hermana María le entrego la pequeña maleta Bonnie y Terry salieron corriendo hacia el auto. Al día siguiente tomarían el avión de vuelta a Chicago. En la cabaña Michelle recogía los platos después de cenar, Albert la detuvo y se ofreció a lavarlos pues ella había cocinado. Mientas el lavaba los platos Michelle había ido a alistarse para dormir, al escuchar entrar a Albert a la habitación se asomo por la puerta del baño dejando al rubio sin habla, sonriente por la reacción obtenida comenzó a caminar hacia el, llevaba puesto un baby doll muy diminuto que dejaba a la vista solo lo suficiente para causar una reacción en el rubio.

(Michelle) [sonriendo veo que te gusto la sorpresa!

(Albert) [apenas te vez… wow!

(Michelle) [rodeándole el cuello con lo brazos lo compre por ti!

(Albert) [alzándola en brazos me encanta!

La llevo en brazos hasta la cama en donde la coloco con cuidado, esta vez no podía resistirse a amarla teniéndola de esa forma frente a el, ella se sentó y comenzó a sacarle la playera de cuello alto que el tenia puesta, al ver su pecho desnudo ella comenzó a acariciarlo con sus labios haciéndolo suspirar al sentir el aliento tibio de ella sobre su piel; contuvo la respiración cuando sintió las manos de ella pasar sobre su pantalón antes de desabotonarlo y bajar el cierre, se puso de pie y se quito toda la ropa, volvió a subir a la cama y lentamente deslizo las manos sobre las piernas de su esposa hasta llegar a la pequeña tira del tanga del baby doll, ella levanto ligeramente las caderas para ayudarlo mientras el se lo quitaba, el volvió a recorrer con ambas manos las piernas de ella mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, pronto una de sus manos llego a los senos de ella y lo tomo apretándolo ligeramente lo que la hizo arquea la espalda al sentir el seno endurecerse al contacto, su otra mano encontró el camino por su entrepierna acariciándola pudo notar que ella estaba mas que lista para recibirlo de nuevo como ambos lo habían deseado desde hacia tiempo. Ella sintió como el comenzó a acomodarse en medio de sus piernas, ella podía sentir en su entrepierna la excitación que el estaba sintiendo en ese momento y suspiro profundo al anticipar lo que el haría en ese momento, Albert comenzó a besarla apasionado al sentir el cuerpo de ella estremecerse debajo de el, ella lo abrazo con las piernas invitándolo a su cuerpo, el comenzó a hacerle el amor con delicadeza, aun no estaba seguro que ella estuviera del todo bien pero no podía negarse el placer de sentirla de nuevo completamente suya, ella podía ver en los ojos de el la lucha que tenia por mantener el control y no dejarse llevar por la pasión, haciendo fuerza giro sobre el quedando ella encima sentada a horcajadas comenzó a hacer sus movimientos mas decididos y profundos, pudo ver como los ojos de el comenzaron a llenarse de aquella pasión salvaje con la que siempre la amaba, pronto pudo sentir como el se acoplaba a sus movimientos empujando con fuerza debajo de ella, haciéndola sentir un orgasmo explosivo desde su vientre hasta su garganta de la cual se dejo escuchar un gemido escalofriante que lo hizo sentir satisfecho al ver que la había llevado a un estado pasional desmedido, ella se dejo caer sobre el atrapando sus labios con su boca, sintió como el la apretaba con sus brazos mientras la besaba descontrolado, el giro sobre ella comenzando a sentir que el también terminaría pronto, intento salir de ella para terminar fuera pero ella lo apretó con sus piernas impidiéndoselo, ella no quería dejarlo salir quería sentirlo terminar dentro de ella quien aun sentía que el pecho le palpitaba con una fuerza incontenible, Albert dejo escapar un gemido al llegar a su orgasmo dejándose caer sobre ella quien lo abrazo al sentir todo el peso de el sobre su cuerpo, los dos respiraban agitados sintiendo como la sangre corría salvajemente en sus venas después de aquel encuentro.

(Albert) [intentando calmarse debiste dejarme terminar fuera!

(Michelle) [sonriendo quería sentirte llegar dentro de mi[viendo sus ojos no te preocupes, no puedo quedar embarazada en este momento!

(Albert) [serio pero Kenny dijo que no podrías tomar las píldoras por un tiempo!

(Michelle) [acariciándole los labios el veneno no dejara que mi organismo se normalice por algún tiempo! No puedo quedar embarazada, por lo menos en un buen tiempo!

(Albert) [recostando su frente en la de ella cuanto daño te hizo esa mujer mi amor!

(Michelle) [sonriendo pronto estaré bien y podremos tener los hijos que queramos! Por el momento solo nos queda ensayar!

(Albert) [sonriendo siempre buscándole el lado bueno a las cosas!

(Michelle) [sonriendo mientras lo besaba tu me haces ser así! Si fuera la de antes ya Eliza no seria un problema, ya la hubiera enfrentado y la hubiera destrozado!

(Albert) [serio hazlo cuando quieras! Pero en este momento lo que menos quiero es hablar de esa mujer!

(Michelle) [sonriendo sigues creyendo que estoy delicada y débil?

(Albert) [besándola lo que creo es que eres lo mas sensual que he visto en toda mi vida y que tu debilidad me enloquece!

(Michelle) [riendo me alegra que hayas enviado de vuelta a nuestros guardias o al escucharnos hubieran roto la puerta para ver que estaba sucediendo!

(Albert) [riendo te amo Michelle Andley!

(Michelle) [seductora te amo William!

Albert se acomodo a su lado abrazándola fuertemente mientras los dos iban quedándose dormidos. A la mañana siguiente el helicóptero se dejo escuchar a las nueve de la mañana, Lenard había decidido no exponerse en cuatro horas de carretera y los había llegado a traer en el helicóptero aprovechando que la nevada había sido solo en la noche y el viento no era tan fuerte. Al aterrizar vio como los dos jóvenes salían con mochila en mano a subirse al aparato, las nubes no se veían muy alentadoras y si no salían de inmediato tendrían que pasar la tormenta en la cabaña. Casi dos horas mas tarde llegaban al helipuerto, al salir del aparato se encontraron con Archie y Anthony quienes estaba allí esperándolos para luego pasar a la aeropuerto por Candy y Terry que llegarían en el vuelo de las once y media. Ya con todos en la limosina pudieron conocer a la hermosa niña que traían los Grandchester para que Kenny la revisara y les aconsejara que medico debía verla. Al llegar a la mansión Michelle corrió a la habitación de Berthy para ver como había amanecido, al entrar se topo con Annie y Patty quienes estaban tomando el te mientras los bebes dormían la siesta.

(Patty) [sonriendo hola Miky como les fue?

(Annie) [tapándose la sonrisa yo creo que le fue muy bien! Solo mira como le brilla la mirada!

(Michelle) [tomando una galleta nos fue muy bien! Albert es muy bueno escalando!

(Patty) entonces solo fueron a escalar?

(Michelle) [saliendo de la habitación yo no dije eso!

En la sala:

(Albert) y quien es esta preciosa damita?

(Bonnie) [sonriendo me llamo Bonnie y tu como te llamas?

(Albert) [sonriendo yo me llamo Albert[viendo a Terry de donde sacaron esta damita tan linda?

(Terry) Candy quiso traerla por que la señorita poni le dijo que Bonnie esta muy enferma y necesita que un medico la vea!

(Albert) [viéndola y que es lo que te sucede Bonnie?

(Bonnie) no lo se! A veces me caigo sin saber por que y cuando me despierto estoy en el hospital!

(Candy) [seria la señorita poni dice que el medico cree que hay algo en su cabecita!

(Michelle) [bajando esta durmiendo como un angelito! Bueno ahora quien va a presentarme a la hermosa miss chiquitina que nos acompaño a casa?

(Bonnie) yo no soy chiquitina soy Bonnie!

(Michelle) [sonriendo ok Bonnie! Yo soy Michelle!

(Bonnie) [viéndole las manos por que tienes las manos lastimadas? Te pego tu mama?

(Michelle) [riendo no, escale una montaña muy alta y las piedras me lastimaron un poco nada mas!

(Bonnie) [incrédula eso no es verdad! Si dices mentiras te crecerá la nariz muy grande!

(Michelle) [sonriendo cuando seas mas grande te enseñare que no miento!

(Bonnie) [indecisa si me estas mintiendo tendrás que llevarme al parque a conocer a Mickey mouse! Y comer churros!

(Michelle) [riendo esta niña si sabe lo quiere!

(Candy) [sonriendo a Bonnie le gusta mucho pintar! La hermana María dice que es una gran artista!

(Albert) [sonriendo entonces mañana le conseguiremos con que pintar!

(Michelle) puedo hablar contigo un momento Terry?

(Terry) [serio por supuesto!

Los dos salieron al jardín y comenzaron a caminar en silencio por unos minutos, al llegar a la caballeriza y entrar Michelle comenzó a acariciar a su yegua mientras Terry la veía intrigado, por que lo había echo venir a caminar en silencio.

(Terry) [inquieto pasa algo Miky?

(Michelle) [sonriendo leí tu libreto!

(Terry) [asombrado de que libreto me hablas?

(Michelle) [sonriendo del que enviaste al concurso de escritores noveles!

(Terry) [sorprendido como supiste que yo envié un libreto?

(Michelle) hago ese concurso dos veces al año para conseguir historias frescas! No lo sabias?

(Terry) [riendo realmente no lo sabia!

(Michelle) porque nunca me dijiste que querías escribir guiones?

(Terry) [serio es algo nuevo que quise probar! Algo sin importancia!

(Michelle) [seria quería saber si quieres compartir tu historia conmigo y ser mi socio en la producción de esa telenovela!

(Terry) [con la boca abierta querrás decir que quieres comprar mi historia para Swanson Production?

(Michelle) [seria si voy a arriesgarme con un escritor novel quiero que el tome el mismo riesgo que yo[poniéndose frente a el tu pones el talento y la dirección en algunos capítulos y yo pongo el capital y repartimos ganancias, te parece?

(Terry) [serio por que quieres hacer esto por mi? Que quieres a cambio?

(Michelle) [burlona tener una noche pasional contigo! Baboso!

(Terry) [riendo ya quisieras!

(Michelle) [riendo y entonces señor Grandchester? Quiere usted ser el socio en la próxima producción de Swanson?

(Terry) [serio si quiero!

(Michelle) [dándole la mano bueno hermanito, prepárate para vivir la mejor experiencia de tu vida! Tu historia es muy buena y será un éxito!

(Terry) [serio de verdad lo crees?

(Michelle) [saliendo rumbo a la mansión contigo de protagonista no lo dudo!

(Terry) [sorprendido seré el protagonista? Pero dijiste que dirigiría algunos capítulos!

(Michelle) tu creaste a los personajes, quien mejor que tu para darle vida a Ben el artista frustrado que vive de lo que puede!

(Terry) [siguiéndola y quien seria la protagonista?

(Michelle) [encogiendo los hombros haremos castings como siempre! Pero ya se quien será la madre de las protagonistas quien no hace mas que apoyar la relación de su hija menor con Ben mientras su esposo se opone rotundamente a dejarlo entrar a la familia!

(Terry) ya terminaste de leer la historia?

(Michelle) [asintiendo es lo primero que hice antes de ofrecerte el trato!

(Terry) quien seria mi suegra?

(Michelle) [sonriendo Eleanor!

Michelle y Terry volvieron a entrar en la mansión, Candy los veía curiosa pues iban riendo divertidos. Terry se adelanto y abrazo a su esposa dándole un beso en los labios dejándola sorprendida, después sonriendo le dio la noticia a la familia.

(Terry) [sonriendo voy a hacer otra telenovela!

(Michelle) [sonriendo no solamente actuara, también dirigirá y además el es el escritor!

(Candy) [sorprendida tu escribiste la historia? Pero la única historia que has escrito es la que mandaste al concurso!

(Terry) [riendo yo no sabia que Michelle era la organizadora del concurso!

(Michelle) [sentada junto a Albert son cosas que casi nadie sabe hasta que los llamo para comprarles sus historias!

(Albert) [sonriendo felicidades Terry! Espero que todo les vaya bien con ese nuevo proyecto!

(Bonnie) [jalándole la manga a Terry cuando te inyectan?

(Terry) [riendo no es inyección es proyecto, o trabajo!

(Bonnie) [con cara de asombro yo pensé que te iban a inyectar!

(Michelle) [tomándola de la mano oye Bonnie, nos quieres acompañar a comer!

(Bonnie) [viendo a Candy puedo jefa?

(Candy) [riendo si Bonnie, nos quedaremos a comer!

Todos pasaron al comedor y conversaron animados hasta que Paul le anuncio a Albert que alguien lo buscaba del consorcio y necesitaba que revisara unos papeles. En la biblioteca Lisa Stevenson estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Albert esperándolo, al ver que el señor Patterson necesitaba unas ordenes firmadas de inmediato se había ofrecido para llevarlas ella misma, necesitaba ver si realmente su disfraz era bueno presentándose en la mansión para ver si alguien la reconocía ya que en el consorcio nadie ni aun sus primos parecía haberla reconocido. Albert entro a ver quien lo buscaba y para que, al verlo los ojos de la muchacha lo recorrieron disimuladamente de arriba abajo, mientras sonreía.

(Albert) [saludando buenas noches señorita Stevenson, que la trae por aquí?

(Lisa) [tratando de sonar casual el señor Patterson necesita estos pedidos firmados para que salgan el día de mañana en el primer embarque!

(Albert) [revisando por que no me los envió por fax como siempre lo hace?

(Lisa) [encogiendo los hombros el señor Patterson solamente me dijo que necesitaba su firma en original esta misma noche!

(Albert) [firmando las ordenes la próxima vez dígale a Patterson que me llame por teléfono, no me gusta que me busquen en casa!

(Lisa) [fingiendo pena yo se lo dije a mi jefe pero el insistió!

(Terry) [entrando a buscarlo Albert, quisiera hablar contigo[viendo a la muchacha perdona no sabia que aun estabas ocupado!

(Lisa) [sonriendo no se preocupe señor Grandchester yo ya me retiraba!

(Terry) [deteniéndola disculpe, la conozco?

(Lisa) [sintiendo un escalofrío al ver la mano de el en su brazo No, pero soy su admiradora!

(Terry) [soltándola al sentir un extraño vuelco en el estomago disculpe, no quise asustarla!

(Lisa) [saliendo no se preocupe[volteando feliz noche señor Andley!

(Terry) [al verla irse en tono burlón feliz noche señor Andley!

(Albert) [serio no bromees Terry, no comiences a molestar!

(Terry) [pensativo esa muchacha me parece conocida! Creo que la he visto en algún otro lado!

(Albert) [serio eso mismo dijo Anthony ayer en la mañana! Es extraño no, parece como si la conociéramos pero no sabemos de donde!

(Terry) [serio no seria malo investigarla!

(Albert) Patterson lo hizo y el departamento de personal dijo que no encontró nada malo en su historial!

(Terry) [sacudiendo la cabeza necesito que nos dejes quedarnos en la mansión por unos días, el ultimo antojo de Candy tiene la casa oliendo a pintura fresca! Mando pintar la habitación de nuestro hijo y los pasillos de celeste y no soporta la nausea por el olor a pintura!

(Albert) [riendo no te preocupes lo que sobra aquí son habitaciones! Serán bienvenidos! Pondremos a la pequeña Bonnie en la habitación con Berthy!

Albert salió de la biblioteca mientras Terry seguía pensativo recordando el rostro de la muchacha que acababa de salir de la mansión, no podía recordar de donde le parecía conocerla, pero seguramente lo recordaría. A la mañana siguiente en el consorcio Andley; Albert estaba en su oficina con sus sobrinos, conversaban de lo extraño que le había parecido que Patterson hubiera enviado a su secretaria hasta la mansión solo para conseguir la firma de el.

(Archie) [sorprendido de verdad te envió a su secretaria a la mansión?

(Anthony) que extraño! Todos aquí saben que la mansión esta fuera de límite desde lo que paso con Eliza y Michelle!

(Archie) Patterson sabe que la mansión esta vigilada todo el tiempo y no se recibe visitas, me extraña que la hayan dejado pasar!

(Albert) [serio según Henry me dijo esta mañana que sus hombres la dejaron pasar por que el gafete del consorcio era autentico!

(Anthony) esta mañana me llamo Terry, me pregunto si conocía a la señorita Stevenson porque el no logra recordar en donde la ha visto antes!

(Archie) Terry y tu están imaginando cosas! Esa muchacha según me dijeron en el departamento de personal se mudo aquí desde california hace unos meses! Antes trabajo para una firma de abogados en san Francisco!

(Albert) [serio puedes conseguir el nombre de la firma para la que trabajo?

(Archie) [pensativo creo que si! Quieres que la investigue?

(Anthony) tal vez debimos haber investigado mas a fondo el pasado de ella antes de dejar que Patterson la contratara!

(Albert) por que lo dices? Acaso tu sabes algo que no sepamos?

(Anthony) [serio le pedí de favor a George antes de irse que averiguara como había llegado a trabajar aquí y aparentemente se quedo con el puesto solamente por que Patterson se sintió muy atraído hacia ella! Según George me dijo, las otras secretarias decían que ella le había echo una entrevista privada para quedarse con el trabajo!

(Archie) [incomodo no creerás todo lo que dicen las secretarias verdad! Digo, Patterson es un solterón pero de eso a darle trabajo a una muchacha solo por que le gusta, no creo que este tan desesperado!

(Anthony) Julia me comento el otro día que los habían visto cenando juntos varias veces! Que se comentaba que el estaba pensando en enseriar una relación con ella!

(Albert) [curioso por que le has dedicado tanto tiempo a investigarla Anthony? Desconfías de ella?

(Anthony) la verdad es que si Albert! No me gusta para nada la forma en que te sigue con la mirada cada vez que te ve! Hay algo que no me deja confiar!

(Archie) [serio en eso creo que si tienes razón! Hace unos días que Michelle vino a verte me di cuenta que ella los veía de una forma extraña cuando te despediste de ella con un beso! Parecía como si le ofendiera el echo de que ustedes se besaran en el pasillo!

(Albert) [incomodo me incomoda la forma en que se pasea por los pasillos! Me gustaría enviar a Patterson a otra oficina fuera de Nueva york!

(Archie) eso seria una buena solución!

(Michelle) [tocando antes de entrar se puede?

(Albert) [sonriendo pasa adelante muñeca[viendo a Bonnie que hacen por aquí?

(Michelle) [de la mano de la niña Candy me pidió que la llevara a ver a Kenny y pasamos por aquí a saludar!

(Albert) y Terry en donde esta? Se suponía que el acompañaría a Bonnie al medico también!

(Michelle) [riendo Terry esta con Candy! Parece que amaneció un poco agotada y Terry no quiso dejarla sola, además yo me tome el día libre para preparar todo para la otra semana!

(Bonnie) [jalándole la mano a que horas vamos a ir por mi helado?

(Michelle) [guiñándole el ojo en cuanto salgamos del medico!

(Bonnie) [seria yo preferiría dos helados y no ver al medico!

(Albert) [agachándose que te parece si después de ver al medico vienen por nosotros y nos vamos a comer un helado gigante cada uno!

(Bonnie) [sonriendo pícara y no podríamos faltar al medico y comernos el helado de una vez?

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la niña quien parecía muy sincera en sus pensamientos. Afuera de la oficina Lisa veía de reojo hacia la puerta del joven Andley esperando a ver que Michelle saliera, con suerte alguno de sus hombres tendría la oportunidad de darle un susto a la señora Andley si lograban burlar a sus dos hombres que parecían seguirla a todos lados, los guardias de la mansión habían resultado ser muy eficientes pero estos dos parecían sabuesos tras ella, no se le despegaban ni a sol ni a sombra pero en algún momento tendrían oportunidad de intimidarla una vez mas.

(Albert) como van los preparativos para la otra semana?

(Michelle) yo ya tengo tu regalo!

(Albert) yo también tengo el tuyo!

(Archie) la cena de aniversario quedara muy bien! Annie y Patty se están esforzando mucho en ella!

(Anthony) Elizabeth me llamo y me dijo que volverá un día antes, para darle oportunidad a George a que venga junto con ellas!

(Michelle) [sonriendo papa y Eleanor no podrán venir, el medico quiere mantener a papa en california al menos quince días mas! Al parecer hay una mejoría en su salud pero quieren estar seguros! Pero papa dice que nos traerá un enorme obsequio para compensar!

(Albert) cuando vengan haremos una cena para celebrar con ellos!

(Michelle) [sonriendo ahora nos vamos que esta señorita y yo tenemos cita con el medico[sacando unas invitaciones de su bolso Annie me dio las invitaciones para los socios del consorcio!

(Albert) se las daré a Julia para que las entregue[besándola las veré para almorzar juntos y comernos ese helado que Bonnie quiere!

Las dos salieron de las oficinas seguidas por Lenard y John mientras Albert le encargaba a su secretaria que entregara las invitaciones a los socios del consorcio que irían a la cena de aniversario del joven Andley y su esposa. Lisa Stevenson recibió la invitación para su jefe y después de leerla no pudo mas que sonreír, al fin tendría una oportunidad para acercarse a ellos, solo tenia que convencer a su jefe de que la llevara como su pareja para la velada.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 26: **Un Regalo de Aniversario Inolvidable **

Yajaira 


	26. Chapter 26

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 26**

**Un Regalo de Aniversario Inolvidable**

Dos días habían pasado desde la cita con el medico de Bonnie, Candy y Terry habían llevado a la pequeña una vez mas para ver los resultados, Kenny los recibió junto al doctor David Smith el encargado del departamento de oncología del hospital. Los dos llevaban los resultados de Bonnie.

(Kenny) [tomando a la niña hola Bonnie! Por que no vienes conmigo a tomar una taza de chocolate mientras el doctor Smith habla con Candy y Terry!

(Bonnie) [sonriendo me darás pastelillos?

(Kenny) [sonriendo todos los que quieras!

(Bonnie) [viendo a Terry puedo ir Terry? Me dan permiso?

(Terry) [riendo ve con Kenny traviesa y pórtate bien!

(Candy) [viendo la puerta cerrarse que es lo que tiene Bonnie doctor Smith?

(David) [sacando los resultados parece que esta niña a tenido una muy mala nutrición y muy poco cuidado por un tiempo prolongado! Desde cuando estuvo sin tratamiento?

(Terry) [serio no lo sabemos con certeza, en el hogar de poni apenas la recibieron hace un par de semanas y fue por que la policía la encontró durmiendo bajo un puente!

(Candy) parece que ella se escapo del orfanato donde la tenían antes! Salió a buscar a sus padres pero la señorita poni hablo con ellos y le dijeron que Bonnie tenia mas de un mes desaparecida y que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente!

(David) [serio esta niña tiene una anemia severa! Yo creo que si no la hubieran traído ahora se le hubiera evolucionado en leucemia y hubiera sido mas difícil darle un tratamiento!

(Terry) es por la anemia que a veces pierde el conocimiento?

(David) [asintiendo es por la debilidad que tiene! Debemos darle una dieta que le ayude a restablecerse junto con lo medicamentos que voy a recetarles! Quiero que me la traigan de nuevo en dos semanas!

(Candy) [triste haremos lo que nos diga doctor!

(David) [entregándoles las recetas por favor, la próxima vez que nos veamos llámenme David!

Al salir del hospital con la pequeña, Candy la veía muy pensativa le recordaba tanto a Annie cuando tenia su edad aun que Bonnie era muchos mas parecida en carácter a ella, por que era traviesa y un poco entrometida. Solo esperaba que ella mejorara pronto. Al llegar a la mansión Bonnie corrió a la habitación a ver a los pequeños Stuart y Berthy que debían esta despiertos y comiendo. En los pocos días que tenían de haberla traído había sufrido un par de desvanecimientos solamente pero con la ayuda del tratamiento esperaban que no volvieran a repetirse. En el consorcio Andley en la oficina de Patterson este veía la invitación que le había dejado Albert, de reojo podía ver a su secretaria sentada fuera de la oficina y se preguntaba si seria posible que esa muchacha lo acompañara como su pareja, al parecer el no le era del todo indiferente y tal vez al fin había encontrado a la indicada para casarse, aun cuando Lisa fuera mas joven que el estaba seguro que podría llegar a conquistarla, si no con su atractivo por lo menos con su estatus. Lisa sabia que era observada por su jefe y pretendía no notarlo esperando que el se decidiera a ir con ella y hablarle de la invitación que tanto veía. Esa noche durante una de las tantas cenas que habían tenido antes logro por fin que Patterson la invitara a la fiesta de aniversario de los Andley. Al llegar a su departamento camino hacia el pequeño bar que tenia, mientras se servía un trago sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban.

(Lisa) conseguiste algo en el departamento de arriba?

(Nicholas) [besándole el cuello varias cosas muy buenas si te interesan unas cuantas joyas y cuadros de colección!

(Lisa) [tomando un sorbo de su copa puedes quedarte con las joyas y los cuadros, lo que quiero saber es si hiciste lo que te pedí?

(Nicholas) [acariciándola atrevido como siempre tus deseos son ordenes! Solo tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo! No mencionaste que alguien venia a limpiar de vez en cuando!

(Lisa) [asustada los descubrieron entonces? Que paso con esa persona?

(Nicholas) [sonriendo no te preocupes por ella, no es ningún problema!

(Lisa) [sonriendo eso espero por que no tolerare fallas! Ahora vete que quiero descansar!

(Nicholas) [viendo que no podría pasar la noche con ella como usted ordene señorita!

(Lisa) [seria aun no has logrado acercarte a Michelle para darle mis saludos!

(Nicholas) mis hombre lo han intentado pero con esos dos perros guardianes es imposible acercarse!

(Lisa) [sonriendo olvídenlo, yo misma me hare cargo de entregarle mi mensaje[seria Retírate!

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que llego el día de la fiesta. Esa mañana Albert despertó al sentir el aroma del café, al abrir los ojos se topo con Michelle quien estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama observándolo dormir. Sobre la mesa estaban dos tazas de café humeante y fruta recién cortada para desayunar.

(Albert) [jalándola buenos días! Hace cuanto despertaste?

(Michelle) [besándolo hace un rato! Feliz aniversario!

(Albert) [abrazándola un año! Me a parecido tan corto este tiempo!

(Michelle) [sonriendo a sido corto! Y se te hará mas corto si no te levantas y te arreglas!

(Albert) [levantándose me hubiera gustado pasar el día completo contigo! Pero precisamente hoy se le ocurrió a la tía Elroy y a los demás regresar de Boston!

(Michelle) [riendo tengo algo preparado para después! Te veré esta noche en la fiesta!

(Albert) [serio no entiendo por que no podemos pasar aunque sea la tarde juntos?

(Michelle) [dándole un beso antes de salir por que necesito arreglarme para la noche!

(Albert) no se como te dejaste convencer por Annie y su sequito de pasar el día en un Spa! Para mi te ves hermosa así como estas!

(Michelle) [sonriendo Annie decidió regalarnos esto de aniversario así es que iré con las chicas y me meteré en esa bañera de lodo y esta noche después de la fiesta te dejare sentir lo tersa que quedo mi piel solo para ti!

(Albert) [suspirando si es así, que la pases bien! Te veré esta noche!

Michelle salió en el auto de los Andley junto a las otras chicas, ese día lo pasarían haciéndose tratamientos que solo Annie parecía conocer muy bien. Después de haber sido metidas al baño de vapor, haber pasado por el baño de lodo y un masaje Annie las llevo a la siguiente fase del tratamiento, depilación, peinado y maquillaje. Solo les faltaba ir a casa de Annie en donde estaban los vestidos que usarían esa noche. Albert había ido a recoger a la tía Elroy, Elizabeth y George al aeropuerto y conversaban en la biblioteca, todo parecía ir bien en el nuevo puesto de George aunque debía confesar que aun no se acostumbraba a ser socio del consorcio. Se sentía inquieto pues durante muchos años había trabajado junto al joven William y ahora le costaba hacerse a la idea de trabajar lejos y desconectado de lo que sucedía habiéndose ido en medio de tanto alboroto como el que había causado la hija de los Leegan. A pesar de que todo a simple vista se veía mas calmado, las llamadas del joven Anthony lo tenían inquieto, al parecer la nueva empleada del consorcio a pesar de haber pasado ya muchas semanas aun la encontraban misteriosa, no podía esperar para conocerla ya que Anthony le había comunicado que Patterson la llevaría a la fiesta esa noche. Cada una de las muchachas salió con su esposo del brazo mientras Michelle corría hacia la mansión para desearle feliz noche a su hijo Berthy y a Bonnie quienes se quedarían al cuidado de Dorothy y Paul en la mansión. Albert estaba inquieto en su habitación esperándola para salir juntos al salón en donde se llevaría acabo la cena. Escucho como la puerta se abría y entraba Michelle en un hermoso vestido de noche en color miel que modelaba delicadamente cada curva de su cuerpo, Albert la observo de pies a cabeza mientras la veía caminar hacia el.

(Michelle) [picara si sigue usted desnudándome con la mirada no iremos a la fiesta!

(Albert) [sonriendo si fuera por mi yo no saldría de este cuarto y me quedaría a celebrar contigo a solas[suspirando pero todo mundo nos espera y tu regalo esta en el salón!

(Michelle) [sonriendo el tuyo también esta en el salón así es que será mejor que nos vayamos!

Los dos salieron de la mansión acompañados de Lenard, John y Henry; al llegar al salón los ojos de todos se voltearon a verlos, especialmente los de Lisa Stevenson quien estaba sentada junto a su jefe esa noche quien parecía estar muy feliz de llevar a tan hermosa y joven pareja. Al entrar en el salón Albert tomo la mano de su esposa para que esta lo acompañara al centro del salón, la música comenzó a sonar mientras Albert la tomaba por la cintura para bailar.

(Albert) [escuchando la melodía este es tu regalo mi amor! Feliz aniversario!

En el escenario del salón se dejo escuchar la voz del cantante que interpretaría la canción que Albert le dedicaba esa noche a su esposa. En el escenario estaba Sting interpretando la canción que Albert había escogido para ella.

EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE

Every breath you take

And every move you make

Every bond you brake, every step you take

I´ll be watching you

Every single day

And every word you say

Every game you play, every night you stay

I´ll be watching you

Oh, can´t you see

You belong to me

How my poor heart aches

With every step you take

Every move you make

Every bow you break

Every smile you fake, every claim you stake

I´ll be watching you

Since you´ve gone I´ve been lost without a trace

I dream at night, I can only see your face

I look around, but it´s you I can´t replace

I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace

I keep crying baby, baby please,

Oh, can´t you see

You belong to me

How my poor hearth aches

With every step you take

Every move you make

Every vow you break

Every smile you fake, every claim you stake

I´ll be watching you

Every move you make, every step you take

Every breath you take

Every move you make

Every bond you brake, every step you take

I´ll be watching you

Every single day

And every word you say

Every game you play,

I´ll be watching you

I´ll be watching you

///////I´ll be watching you///////

STING  [aun abrazada a el te amo!

(Albert) [viéndola a los ojos te amo! Te gusto?

(Michelle) [sonriendo me encanto[riendo espero que mi regalo también te guste!

Desde el escenario se vio a otra persona subiendo, de inmediato comprendió que ella también quería dedicarle una canción a el.

(Sting) [sonriendo damas y caballeros, Leann Rymes!

(Albert) [sonriendo tuviste la misma idea que yo! Pensamos casi igual!

(Michelle) [rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos esto es lo que siento por ti!

La música comenzó a sonar y Albert pudo reconocer casi de inmediato la canción que su esposa le estaba dedicando en su primer aniversario.

**HOW DO I LIVE**

How do I

Get through the night without you

How can I live without you

What kind of life would that be

Oh, I

I need you in my arms, need you to hold

You´re my world, my heart, may soul,

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything good in may life.

And tell me now

How do I live without you?

I want to know;

How do I breath without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,

There´d be no sun in my sky,

There would be no love in my life,

There´d be no world left for me.

And I,

Baby I don´t know what I would do,

I´d be lost if I lost you

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,

How do I live without you?

I want to know.

How do I breath without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,

How do I go on?

If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything,

I need you with me,

Baby don´t you know you´re everything,

Real in my life?

And tell me now,

How do I live without you?

I want to know.

How do I breath without you?

If you ever go,

How do I eve, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

[susurrando felíz aniversario William!

(Albert) [viendo que estaban rodeados de parejas bailando te tengo otro regalo pero te lo daré después!

Después de bailar los dos fueron a la mesa y se sentaron a cenar, todos reían mientras charlaban, el baile se prolongo por varias horas, los muchachos habían escogido trajes iguales y esa noche Anthony y Albert podían presumir el gran parecido que tenían. La tía Elroy no dejaba de ver desde la esquina de la mesa a la muchacha que bailaba con el socio Patterson, había algo en ella que no le permitía tener sosiego, cada vez que la veía de reojo le parecía conocerla pero no la había podido ver de cerca ya que esta bailaba de aquí para allá con su pareja. Anthony habían regado un poco de champagne en la mesa y se había manchado, y manchado la camisa de Albert! Los dos se levantaron y después de disculparse fueron a lavarse. Lisa los vio de reojo y rápidamente se levanto para ir tras ellos.

(Lisa) [coqueta ahora vuelvo Pat! Voy a retocarme!

(Patterson) [sonriendo no te tardes!

Lisa se retiro rumbo a los tocadores que quedaban a la vuelta de una pared atravesando un casi oscuro pasillo, Terry la observaba curioso desde un poco lejos mientras conseguía un poco de soda para Candy, Lisa se quedo escondida en una parte particularmente oscura del pasillo, al ver acercarse al rubio Lisa lo tomo de un brazo jalándolo con fuerza sobre ella, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar mientras ella dejaba escapar su nombre en un suspiro antes de besarlo apasionada, el rubio intentaba separarse sin lastimarla mientras Terry se acerco al lugar.

(Terry) [sarcástico divirtiéndose?

(Anthony) [tomando aire que diablos significa esto señorita Stevenson?

(Lisa) [horrorizada al darse cuenta de su error Anthony[alejándose a prisa perdone me equivoque, pensé que era Pat!

(Terry) [viéndola alejarse eso es extraño pues el es de cabello castaño!

(Anthony) [limpiándose los labios esa mujer esta loca!

(Terry) [sonriendo cada vez que la veo creo que casi puedo reconocerla pero no termino de hacerlo!

(Anthony) [pensativo esa mujer realmente estaba asustada al ver que era yo! Ella no me esperaba a mi Terry y definitivamente no esperaba a Patterson por que el no tiene nada de parecido conmigo!

(Terry) [viendo a Albert acercarse creo que en eso tienes razón, no te esperaba a ti precisamente! Hablaremos de esto después Anthony!

(Albert) [sonriendo yo creo que ya me retirare con mi esposa a celebrar en privado! Pueden cubrirme la huida muchachos?

(Anthony) [riendo no te preocupes Albert, nos encargaremos de que todos lleguen a casa a salvo!

(Terry) [pícaro solo espero que los guardaespaldas de Miky los dejen a solas!

(Albert) [sonriendo ya veré como deshacerme de ellos! Nos quedaremos en el departamento de Miky esta noche, los veré mañana!

Albert se acerco a la mesa en donde Michelle conversaba divertida con los demás, la toma de la mano y haciéndole una seña la invito a irse, disimuladamente fueron a la pista de baile y estuvieron mezclándose entre las otras parejas que bailaban hasta que Albert la llevo de la mano hacia la salida en donde los esperaba el auto con los hombres que la cuidaban, Henry, Lenard y John los llevaron hasta el edificio en donde Michelle tenia su departamento, Lenard insistió en acompañarlos hasta la puerta del departamento y revisar que todo estaba en orden antes de dejarlos, el tenia ya preparado un hombre que vigilaría el edificio esa noche si ellos decidían no dejar cuidarlos. Albert y Michelle no pudieron negarse a que ellos revisaran el departamento antes de enviarlos a casa, al abrir la puerta la sonrisa de Michelle se borro por completo al ver sus muebles destrozados, la alarma desmontada y lo peor de todo Mary quien seguramente había llegado a cumplir con su trabajo en mal momento en medio de aquel desorden atada de pies y manos con una expresión de alivio al reconocer a su empleadora en la puerta. Albert apretó entre sus brazos a su esposa mientras Henry desataba a la muchacha y Lenard y John se aseguraban de que no hubiera nadie mas en el departamento, Albert veía los muebles de la sala completamente destrozados, al parecer habían usado una navaja muy afilada para cortarlos de largo a largo, la mesa de centro de cristal estaba echa pedazos al igual que la mesa del comedor, parecía que se habían llevado bastante tiempo para crear todo aquel desorden, Michelle corrió escaleras arriba al escuchar que Lenard la llamaba, Albert iba detrás de ella hasta llegar frente a la puerta de lado derecho de la habitación que ella utilizaba, Lenard parecía bastante molesto con su descubrimiento.

(Lenard) [serio se puede saber por que tus cosas no están donde deberían? Se supone que esta es la habitación segura que tu padre pidió que arregláramos para ti y cuando abrí lo que encontré fue esto[señalando la colección de equipos de deporte que ella tenia esta es la única habitación ala que no pudieron entrar!

(Michelle) [viendo la que si era su habitación pero quien pudo haber entrado aquí sin activar la alarma[viendo a Albert mira todas mis cosas! Mi vestidos están rotos, mi obras de arte no están!

(Albert) [serio tenias algo mas de valor aparte de los cuadros que faltan?

(Michelle) [viendo su joyero vacio algunas joyas sin importancia[pensativa pero quien pudo haber burlado la alarma de seguridad?

(Albert) [serio seguramente la gente de Eliza!

(Michelle) [recogiendo un vestido Lenard, por favor asegúrate que Mary llegue a su casa a salvo!

(Lenard) [serio la enviare a casa con John y Henry, no pienso dejarlos solos después de eso pequeña!

En el departamento de Lisa en el piso de abajo esta discutía con Nicholas, se sentía tan molesta de haberse equivocado, no entendía como había podido confundir a su William con el insípido de su primo, Anthony había sido por un tiempo hacia años simplemente un romance de su niñez que no había podido hacer realidad pero al conocer a William se había dado cuenta que el si seria el hombre para ella, era mas varonil, mas fuerte y apuesto, de inmediato Anthony le había parecido poca cosa y para terminar de atraerla era multimillonario. Nicholas le hablaba y parecía que la joven no escuchaba nada de lo que el le decía, estaba tratando de informarle que la dueñas del departamento de arriba se encontraba en el departamento.

(Nicholas) [sacudiéndola estas escuchándome niña tonta!

(Lisa) [saliendo de sus pensamientos suéltame estúpido! Como te atreves a ponerme las manos encima sin mi permiso[abofeteándolo solo eres mi empleado nada mas!

(Nicholas) [molesto acaso no soy también tu amante?

(Lisa) [gritando lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que te llame!

(Nicholas) [gritando acaso no has escuchado lo que vengo diciéndote desde hace rato? Michelle Andley y su esposo están aquí en el edificio!

(Lisa) [sonriendo William aquí? Me imagino que querían pasar su noche de aniversario a solas[riendo que sorpresa se han de haber llevado cuando vieron la nueva decoración que hicieron tus hombres arriba!

(Nicholas) [serio y descubrieron a la muchacha que dejamos amarrada hace tres días!

(Lisa) [seria eso no me interesa, quiero que salgas de aquí y vayas a dejar un encargo a la mansión Andley[entregándole una caja es mi regalo de aniversario para la dulce pareja!

(Nicholas) enviare a uno de mis hombres a dejarlo!

(Lisa) No, quiero que lo lleves tu mismo[acercándose coqueta después vuelve aquí que no quiero pasar la noche sola! Hoy quiero celebrar el último aniversario del matrimonio Andley!

(Nicholas) [besándola volveré pronto querida!

Nicholas salió del departamento de Lisa y subió a uno de los ascensores, mientras tanto saliendo del otro ascensor iban Henry y John acompañando a la joven ama de llaves de Michelle. Mary estaba parada en la puerta del edificio acompañada por John mientras Henry acercaba el auto, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Nicholas comenzó a salir, iba distraído observando la caja que llevaba en la mano que no vio a la pareja que estaba en la puerta del edificio, Mary comenzó a dar de gritos al reconocer al hombre que la había sorprendido en el departamento de Michelle unos días atrás y la había dejado amarrada, John volteo a ver al mismo tiempo que Nicholas levantaba la mirada hacia la muchacha que gritaba descontrolada, al reconocerla intento correr hacia la escalera que llevaba al estacionamiento del edificio pero ya John estaba cerca de el y como buen soldado se aventó en contra de Nicholas tomándolo de los tobillos y haciéndolo caer al suelo de cara, Henry había bajado del auto al ver a John correr y de inmediato tomo su arma y la apunto a Nicholas, este no pudo mas que permanecer en el suelo mientras le apuntaban.

(John) [parándose parece que al fin tenemos algo de suerte[levantando de un tirón a Nicholas creíste que podrías escapar de este viejo lobo?

(Henry) [sonriendo por fin podremos averiguar en donde se esconde la señorita Leegan!

(Nicholas) [tratando de zafarse no se de que me hablan, si no me sueltan llamare a la policía!

(Henry) [acercándose con Mary llámela, y podrá explicarles por que destrozo el departamento de la señora Andley y dejo atada a su ama de llaves!

(Nicholas) [viendo a la joven con mirada furiosa yo no conozco a esta señorita! No tengo idea de lo que me hablan solo soy un repartidor que traje un paquete para el departamento de arriba!

(John) [recogiendo el paquete del suelo si venias a dejarlo por que ibas saliendo con el de nuevo? Acaso no encontraste a los señores Andley haya arriba?

(Henry) llevémoslo a la policía y que la señorita ponga la denuncia de una vez por todas!

(John) [sonriendo por que no vas a dejar a la señorita Mary mientras yo me hago cargo de nuestro amigo!

(Henry) [comprendiendo que no lo llevarían de inmediato a la policía yo creo que deberíamos llevarlos a declarar de inmediato!

(John) [viéndolo implacable yo me hare cargo de nuestro amigo, lleva a la señorita a su casa, es una orden!

(Henry) [tomando a la joven del brazo hablare cuando vuelva con el señor Andley!

Al ver el auto de Henry alejarse John hizo señas a un vehículo escondido en la oscuridad, después de entregar a Nicholas y el paquete que llevaba subió a darle la nueva noticia a Lenard. Necesitaban llamar a su jefe de inmediato para darle un reporte y recibir instrucciones. Albert vio a Michelle estremecerse en llanto al estar frente a la chimenea de la habitación, al acercarse pudo ver el cuadro que antes colgaba sobre la chimenea de la sala en donde aparecía ella con sus padres totalmente quemado, solo quedaban fragmentos chamuscados, Albert la rodeo con sus brazos para darle animo, Lenard vio llegar a John y se acerco a escuchar el reporte que este traía, tenían que sacar de inmediato a los jóvenes Andley de ese departamento, Lenard entro de nuevo a la habitación, le dolía ver a la pequeña de su jefe tan triste por el cuadro que había perdido pero era necesario que los llevaran a la mansión de inmediato, ya sus hombres se encargarían de cuidar el lugar y dejarlo todo como nuevo para ella.

(Lenard) [acercándose señor Andley, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí no es seguro para ustedes!

(Albert) [asintiendo ahora vamos Lenard[cargando en brazos a Michelle vámonos muñeca, no es seguro para ninguno de los dos estar aquí!

(Michelle) [hundiendo la cara en el cuello de el estoy bien, solo tendré que mandar a copiar de nuevo el cuadro de papa!

(Albert) [bajando las escaleras dejaremos este lugar como nuevo ya veras!

(Lenard) [revisando el pasillo podemos salir, John nos esta esperando en el auto!

El auto salió del edificio rumbo a la mansión Andley, al llegar Michelle bajo del auto y camino del brazo de Albert hacia la puerta de entrada, ya eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando habían llegado. Antes de entrar Albert se detuvo un momento y la vio a los ojos. La tomo de la mano y la vio a los ojos.

(Albert) [tierno esta no era la forma en que quería hacer esto pero no quiero esperar sin dártelo[entregándole una pequeña caja de terciopelo quiero que tu lo tengas de ahora en adelante!

(Michelle) [abriendo la cajita Albert[sacando una llave que es esto?

(Albert) [sonriendo es la llave de mi escondite, quiero que desde hoy sea también tuyo[acercándose quiero llevarte allá y enseñarte mi refugio!

(Michelle) [abrazándolo iremos cuando tu quieras[abriendo la puerta vamos, esta comenzando a nevar!

(Albert) [tomándola en brazos aun no tenemos por que dar por terminado nuestro aniversario sabe señora Andley!

(Michelle) [viendo a Henry acercarse creo que Henry quiere hablarte[susurrándole te espero en la habitación!

(Albert) [viéndola subir ahora voy[caminando hacia Henry pasa algo?

(Henry) [serio señor Andley, tenemos que hablar un momento por favor!

Los dos caminaron hacia la biblioteca en donde Henry le dio todo el informe de lo que había sucedido en el edificio, Lenard y John no le habían dicho nada, supuso que no querían que Miky se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido y estarían esperando instrucciones de Michael, por lo menos esa noche Albert no diría nada pero en cuanto pudiera llamaría a su suegro para pedirle explicaciones de lo que sus hombres pensaban hacer con el hombre que habían atrapado esa noche. Después de conversar con Henry, subió a su habitación, al entrar vio a Michelle entre las sabanas aparentemente dormía plácidamente, sin hacer ruido fue al baño a cambiarse y al levantar las cobijas para acostarse vio que su esposa había olvidado ponerse piyama y lo veía seductora mientras le sonreía con picardía. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche pudieron pasar una noche romántica amándose como siempre, con el alma y el cuerpo. Los dos durmieron hasta tarde después de haberse amado esa madrugada, acurrucados juntos despertaron aun abrazados. En la mansión de los Grandchester esa mañana se encontraba reunidos los tres jóvenes Andley, George y Terry. Conversaban acerca de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en la fiesta, Anthony y Terry insistían en que la señorita Stevenson había besado a Anthony pensando que había tomado por sorpresa a Albert de eso no había duda por que el la había escuchado susurrar el nombre de William antes de besarlo.

(Stear) [serio estas seguro que escuchaste bien Anthony?

(Anthony) [serio podría jurar que antes de que me besara dijo el nombre de William! Realmente parecía asustada cuando se dio cuenta que había cometido un error!

(Archie) [sorprendido ustedes creen que esa mujer se enamoro de Albert? Pero como es posible que se haya animado a ir a la fiesta de aniversario de ellos con la intención de seducirlo! Y aun mas, por que acepto ir con Patterson?

(Terry) [serio van a pensar que estoy loco pero yo creo que esa mujer no es otra mas que Eliza disfrazada! Solo ella podría cometer las imprudencias que hizo anoche!

(Anthony) yo no quiero apresurarme a asegurarlo pero cuando me beso por sorpresa anoche sentí lo mismo que hace unos años cuando Eliza me beso diciendo que estaba enamorada de mi!

(George) [quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora yo creo que William debería saber todo esto cuanto antes!

(Candy) [seria esta mañana cuando fui a ver a Bonnie me quede conversando con Lenard y me dijo que Albert y Miky pasaron la noche aquí en la mansión por que Eliza mando destrozar el departamento de Miky!

(Terry) [sorprendido por que no me dijiste nada Candy?

(Candy) porque desde que comenzaron esta reunión no me han dejado hablar! Que piensan hacer ahora con todo lo que están diciendo? Si se equivocan y esa mujer no es Eliza que va a pasar?

En un viejo almacén cerca de los muelles Michael Swanson entraba acompañado de Lenard quien había ido por el al aeropuerto, John había llevado a Eleanor a casa de los Andley mientras Michael arreglaba algunos asuntos. Al llegar el viejo comandante pudo ver al hombre que tenían encerrado en una pequeña jaula en donde había pasado la noche esperando ver que era lo que pretendían esos hombres ahora que lo habían descubierto. Michael entro a la pequeña jaula acompañado de Lenard, los dos estaban sumamente serios viendo al hombre que habían capturado la noche anterior.

(Michael) [sentándose frente a el espero que haya pasado una buena noche señor Carson!

(Nicholas) [sonriendo no puedo quejarme, por lo menos me dieron una cómoda cama para dormir!

(Michael) [sonriendo me alegra que este de buen humor! Ahora podrá decirme en donde esta la mujer que lo contrato para destrozar el departamento de mi hija!

(Nicholas) [despreocupado ya le dije a sus hombres que se equivocaron de hombre, yo simplemente fui a entregar un paquete!

(Michael) [poniéndose de pie esta bien señor Carson, en vista de que no quiere cooperar tendremos que convencerlo de que lo mejor para su salud es ayudarnos[viendo a Lenard dile a los muchachos que traigan el soplete que el señor Carson necesita quemar un poco de grasa que le sobra en el cuerpo!

(Carson) [asustado no estará hablando en serio! Quien se cree que es para tratarme de esta forma? Exijo que me lleven a la policía y me entreguen!

(Lenard) [amenazante mida sus palabras al dirigirse a mi comandante señor Carson[sonriente le aconsejo que comience a hablar antes que mi comandante pierda la paciencia y decida realmente sacarle la verdad a la fuerza!

(Nicholas) [viéndolos tan serios yo solo se que alguien pago para que yo llevara un paquete esta noche, no se de nada mas[viendo a Lenard sacar su arma y apuntarle la señorita Leegan solo me dijo que tenia que destrozar el departamento y llevarle un regalo a los Andley anoche no se nada mas!

(Michael) [acercándose acaso me va a decir que usted no sabe que Eliza Leegan y Lisa Stevenson son la misma mujer después de que ella lo contrato para medio matar a su propio hermano?

(Nicholas) [sorprendido yo no se nada de la tal Lisa o como se llame, yo solo conozco a la señorita Leegan mi empleadora!

(Michael) [tirándole la caja en las piernas quiero que abra esa caja y vea que es lo que esa muchacha le pidió que entregara!

(Nicholas) [viendo la caja yo no voy a abrir nada! Yo se de lo que la señorita Leegan es capaz y no voy a arriesgarme abriendo esta caja!

(Michael) [serio si no lo abre en este momento le juro que no tendrá que preocuparse de morir por que yo mismo me encargare de que eso suceda hoy mismo!

(Nicholas) [burlón acaso no cree que yo se quien es usted señor Swanson? Usted jamás podría matarme, usted no es de ese tipo de personas!

(Michael) [quitándole el arma a Lenard señor Carson usted no tiene idea de lo que yo soy capaz de hacerle[apuntándole abra esa caja!

Nicholas Carson al ver la actitud que había tomado el señor Swanson comenzó a abrir la caja que Eliza le había entregado la noche anterior para que llevara a la mansión Andley. Michael Swanson y Lenard veían con atención esperando ver lo que la misteriosa caja llevaba y por que Eliza le había pedido a su hombre de confianza entregarla personalmente. Nicholas abrió la caja abriendo los ojos enormes al ver lo que esta contenía, apenas pudo dar un salto hacia atrás pero no fue suficiente, de la caja salió una serpiente que logro clavar sus colmillos en el brazo de Nicholas, al ver eso Lenard corrió a ayudarle quitándole la serpiente del brazo, Michael la sostuvo mientras Lenard le sacaba el veneno del brazo con ayuda de una navaja para luego recibir de otro de sus hombres el medicamento necesario para no tener que llevarlo al hospital. Michael volvió a poner al animal dentro de la caja, al hacerlo pudo ver una nota al fondo de la caja, lo saco y luego volvió a cerrarla. Abrió la nota y comenzó a leerla.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 27: **A La Luz de La Verdad**

Yajaira 


	27. Chapter 27

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 27**

**A La Luz De La Verdad**

Michael Swanson dio instrucciones a sus hombres los cuales llevaron a Nicholas a la policía y lo entregaron al jefe a cargo del caso de Eliza, le explicaron lo que había sucedido para que se hiciera cargo de aplicar el antídoto adecuado y entregaron la víbora como prueba después que Carson dio su confesión y admitió haber destrozado el departamento de Michelle por ordenes de Eliza. En la mansión Andley; Albert y Michelle habían bajado a almorzar al escuchar que Eleanor se encontraba en la habitación de Berthy, allí había conocido a la pequeña Bonnie la cual le había contado toda la historia desde cuando había llegado con Terry y Candy y por que aun estaba en la mansión de los Andley. El resto de la familia también había llegado y estaban sentados en la mesa cuando Michael llego, al ver el alboroto que había solamente tomo un asiento junto a su esposa y trato de llevar la conversación lo mejor que pudo. Al terminar las chicas acompañaron a Candy mientras los caballeros conversaban en la biblioteca, Michelle había observado la cara de su padre y la seriedad que había tenido Terry durante todo el almuerzo. Muy a su pesar dejo que Eleanor y Candy la llevaran con ellas a la habitación de Berthy. En la biblioteca Albert escuchaba una marea de interminables historias que sus sobrinos le contaban mientras Michael y George escuchaban en silencio.

(Albert) [Sin entender nada podrían por favor hablar uno a la vez! No logro entender de lo que están hablando!

(Anthony) [Acercándose Albert, lo que estamos intentando decirte es que la señorita Stevenson es Eliza disfrazada!

(Albert) [Atónito como pueden asegurar eso muchachos?

(Archie) primero que nada por la forma en que esa mujer te mira todo el tiempo!

(Terry) además anoche cuando Anthony y tú fueron a limpiarse la ropa ella los siguió hasta el pasillo y se quedo escondida esperándote!

(Anthony) recuerdas que yo Salí antes que tu, pues esa mujer me tomo por sorpresa y después de susurrar tu nombre no como Albert sino como William me planto un tremendo beso!

(Terry) yo me acerque para ver que pretendía pero cuando vio que no eras tu si no Anthony salió corriendo después de decir que lo había confundido con Patterson!

(Stear) fue por eso que salió del salón antes que tu y Miky se fueran, no le dijo nada a Patterson el pobre iluso se quedo buscándola después que la vi salir corriendo!

(Albert) pero eso no significa que esa muchacha sea Eliza! Hasta ahora se ha comportado simplemente como la novia y secretaria de Patterson!

(George) William, yo creo que los muchachos deben tener razón pues revise de nuevo los registros de empleo de ella y la firma para la que ella trabajo no existe en San Francisco!

(Archie) además no hay registro de ningún trabajo antes que el del consorcio! Esa mujer nunca ha trabajado en ningún lado que sea comprobable!

(Stear) Albert yo creo que por lo menos deberías ver como sacarla del consorcio, después de lo que ha pasado no podemos darle ningún tipo de ventaja a esa mujer si es que realmente es Eliza!

(Albert) [Viendo a Michael sentado en silencio que paso con el hombre que agarraron sus empleados anoche Michael?

(Michael) lo entregamos a la policía esta mañana después de que confeso que trabajaba para Eliza, también negó rotundamente conocer a Lisa Stevenson!

(Albert) eso significa que esa muchacha no es Eliza?

(Michael) William, yo no fui a California a buscar un medico! He estado investigando con mi gente a que fue esa muchacha allá al salir de prisión, ella fue a buscar a su amigo fotógrafo que esta preso, ella se caso hace unos meses con Patrick Stevenson y de inmediato cambio sus identificaciones personales y comenzó a llamarse legalmente como Eliza Stevenson, o Lisa Stevenson!

(Albert) [Asombrado que? Quiere decir que Eliza a estado cerca de nosotros todo este tiempo mientras yo veía a Miky muriéndose por su culpa?

(George) cálmate William, ahora que ya sabemos que Eliza esta cerca podemos atraparla!

(Albert) [Viendo a Michael Henry me dijo anoche que a ese hombre empleado de Eliza lo atraparon con un paquete para nosotros. Que tenia ese paquete?

(Michael) [Entregándole la nota tenia una serpiente para cualquiera de los dos!

Nota: Feliz primer y último aniversario! William, si la serpiente mato a tu amada, espero que esta vez sea para siempre, te lo mereces por idiota y nunca hacerme caso! Michelle, si el muerto es William te lo mereces y tenias razón, soy una víbora y pronto estaré cerca para terminar contigo también! Hasta pronto querida!

(Albert) [Dando un golpe al escritorio maldita Eliza, hasta cuando va seguir con sus estupideces!

(Terry) [Acercándose tranquilízate Albert! Ahora debemos pensar bien lo que haremos!

(Albert) [Saliendo a prisa voy a matarla!

(Michelle) [Viéndolo desde las escaleras Albert a donde vas[Viéndolo correr afuera Albert!

Michelle corrió hacia la puerta para ver el auto de Albert salir a prisa mientras Terry y Archie salían tras el en el auto de Archie. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entro a la biblioteca donde aun se encontraba el resto de caballeros, camino hacia su padre para ver que era lo que había sucedido.

(Michelle) que paso aquí papa? A donde fue Albert?

(Michael) [Serio será mejor que esperes a que el venga a decirte lo que paso hija! Ahora voy por Eli y me iré a casa!

(Michelle) [Poniéndose frente a el te exijo que me digas lo que paso!

(Michael) [Haciéndola a un lado y yo te dije que esperes a que William regrese y hables con el! No te metas en este asunto hija, no quiero volver a verte tirada en una cama!

(Michelle) acaso Albert encontró a Eliza? Es eso lo que pasa?

(George) [Saliendo de la biblioteca será mejor que vayamos al consorcio Anthony, tal vez encontremos a William allá!

(Anthony) [Saliendo a prisa vamos de una vez George!

En la biblioteca quedo solamente Michelle y Stear quien permanecía callado viendo por la ventana, lo que menos quería era ser el quien le contara la historia a Michelle. En silencio camino hacia la puerta hasta que sintió que ella lo detenía del brazo. Cerro los ojos sabiendo que era lo que vendría en ese momento, sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta y la vio directo a los ojos, en ellos encontró una angustia que lo desarmo por completo, no podía dejar de contarle todo con lujo de detalles, al terminar la vio ponerse de pie y dirigirse a las escaleras, estaba angustiada pero no podía salir como loca a buscar a Albert sin saber por donde comenzar, ya George y Anthony habían ido al consorcio, Terry y Archie habían salido tras el de inmediato, paso a la habitación de Berthy y lo tomo en brazos bajo la mirada de las chicas que aun estaban en la habitación jugando con Bonnie, de inmediato imaginaron que ya se había enterado de las sospechas que tenían los muchachos y que el alboroto que habían escuchado se debía precisamente a que Albert había salido a prisa como le había dicho Michael a Eleanor antes de llevársela a casa. Michelle sostenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño mientras lloraba angustiada por no saber en donde estaba Albert en ese momento, sentía un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda, primero su departamento y ahora descubrir que Eliza había estado tan cerca todo ese tiempo, se sentía angustiada por que sabia que esa mujer era capaz de todo.

(Candy) [Acercándose a ella te sientes bien Miky[Quitándole al pequeño de los brazos poniéndolo en la cuna te vez un poco pálida, ven conmigo!

(Annie) [Sonriendo nosotros cuidaremos de Berthy, por que no vas con Candy y te recuestas un rato!

(Patty) [Acercándose no te preocupes por Albert, el sabe cuidarse y los chicos fueron tras el!

(Elizabeth) ven conmigo Bonnie vamos a traer el biberón de Berthy y a que te tomes tu medicina!

(Michelle) [Viendo a su hijo podrían cuidarlo por favor, necesito ir a ver a papa a su casa!

(Candy) no creo que debas salir, los hombres de tu padre no están desde esta mañana que se fueron a buscarlo al aeropuerto!

(Michelle) [Saliendo no te preocupes Candy, no voy sola estoy armada!

Michelle pasó a su habitación por su bolso y sus llaves, un minuto después salía a prisa en su auto sin avisarle a Henry el cual no pudo seguirla ya que ella a toda prisa y se había perdido de vista casi en cuestión de segundos. Albert llego a la casa de Bob Patterson y entro a prisa, necesitaba saber en donde encontrar a Lisa Stevenson.

(Patterson) [Sonriendo que tal William, que haces por aquí pensé que te irías de fin de semana con tu familia para celebrar tu aniversario!

(Albert) [Serio perdona que te moleste pero necesito que me digas en donde encontrar a la señorita Stevenson!

(Patterson) [Sonriendo la verdad es que no lo se William, ella nunca me ha dejado llevarla a su casa por que dice que no quiere crear malos entendidos con las otras secretarias del consorcio!

(Albert) si ella viene a verte o te llama por favor avísame! Necesito aclarar un asunto con ella!

(Patterson) tu nuca te comportas de esta forma William! Cual es tu interés en mi futura novia?

(Albert) [Tratando de no verse furioso te veré el lunes Bob! Discúlpame debo irme!

(Terry) [Casi llegando a la puerta de la casa de Patterson Albert no debiste salir así sin esperarnos!

(Archie) [Molesto que no te das cuenta que corres peligro? Por que no te detienes un momento y piensas en lo angustiada que se veía Miky cuando te vio salir de esa forma?

(Albert) [Serio no trates de sermonearme Archivald! Esto es algo que debo solucionar precisamente por ella y por mi hijo[Contestando el celular que sonaba que paso Henry? Como la dejaron salir sola sin protección? Voy para allá!

(Terry) que sucede Albert?

(Albert) era Henry! Dice que Miky salió de la mansión sola sin decir a donde, según las chicas dijo que iba a casa de Michael!

(Archie) yo iré a la mansión, no me gusta que las chicas estén inquietas y el pobre Stear no podrá con las cuatro!

(Albert) acaso no se quedaron George y Anthony?

(Archie) George nos llamo para decirnos que el y Anthony estarían en el consorcio averiguando si hay alguna otra información de Eliza o de donde vive ahora!

(Albert) vamos Terry, acompáñame a la mansión Swanson a buscar a Miky! Michael debe tener información que no ha dicho, por eso Michelle debe haber ido a buscarlo!

Eliza se encontraba en su departamento, no entendía por que Nicholas no había vuelto desde que lo mandara a dejar el regalo para los Andley, tenia un mal presentimiento pero no podía dejarse ganar por los nervios, después de llamarlo repetidas veces por teléfono sin obtener respuesta supo que había la posibilidad de que lo hubieran atrapado o que la serpiente se hubiera escapado y lo hubiera matado, fuera como fuera debía considerar si era prudente volver el día lunes a trabajar. Michelle llego a casa de su padre topándose con sus dos guardias quienes la vieron llegar sola y se acercaron para decirle algo pero al verle la cara solo se hicieron a un lado. En el departamento de Lisa el teléfono comenzó a sonar, al levantarlo escucho la voz de Nicholas a quien apenas le habían concedido su llamada telefónica.

(Lisa) [Al escuchar su voz en donde diablos te metiste? Por que no has vuelto?

(Nicholas) [Molesto cállate y escucha! Estoy preso por que me agarraron en el edificio y la muchacha de la limpieza me reconoció, si no me ayudas voy a comenzar a decir todo lo que se comenzando por donde vives!

(Lisa) [Tratando de mantenerse calmada di lo que quieras, yo me voy del departamento en este momento y no sabrás nada más de mí!

(Nicholas) [Molesto voy a delatarte muchachita estúpida! Después de que diga todo lo que se mínimo te darán veinticinco años de cárcel!

(Lisa) solo recuerda querido no tienes ninguna prueba en mi contra! Yo siempre te pague en efectivo y no hay nada que me vincule a ti! Si yo fuera tu me mantendría cayado por que desde afuera puedo pagarle a alguien que se encargue de ti! No vuelvas a llamarme!

Después de colgar Eliza fue al bar de su departamento y se sirvió una copa, necesitaba pensar que era lo que haría a partir de ese momento, seguramente con lo que le había dicho a Nicholas lo mantendría cayado lo suficiente para pensar e n su siguiente paso. En el consorcio no podían saber en donde se encontraba pues la dirección que había registrado era la del departamento de soltero de su hermano Niel. En la mansión Swanson en la biblioteca Michelle estaba frente a su padre.

(Michelle) papa necesito que hablemos!

(Michael) creí haberte dicho que esperaras a William para hablar!

(Michelle) que decía la nota papa? Para quien iba dirigida la serpiente?

(Michael) deja todo en manos de William y mías hija! No quiero que vuelvas a quedar en medio de las locuras de esa muchacha!

(Albert) [Entrando seguido de Terry Miky por que saliste sin guardias de la casa?

(Michelle) [Abrazándolo estas bien! No vuelvas a salir de esa forma!

(Albert) [Sintiendo algo en su costado que traes aquí[Viendo el arma por que vienes armada Miky?

(Michelle) [Cubriendo el arma con el abrigo se como usarla Albert, solo es por protección como la que traes en el cinturón en tu espalda!

(Terry) armados o no ninguno de los dos debió haber salido sin escoltas después de saber que Eliza esta tan cerca! Por ahora creo que lo mejor será esperar a ver si ella se atreve a presentarse en la oficina el lunes! Ya después veremos que hacer con ella!

(Michael) es lo más sensato que pueden hacer! Mientras tanto mis hombres siguen averiguando en donde esta esa muchacha! William por favor lleva a Michelle a casa y cuídala no quiero que Eliza vuelva a ponerla en una cama a medio morir!

(Michelle) [Viéndolo seria si alguien mas vuelve a decirme inútil e indefensa les juro que Eliza será el menor de sus problemas! Yo se defenderme papa y si no lo recuerdas has memoria!

(Terry) dejaremos el auto de Miky aquí, no pienso separarme de ustedes ni un momento!

(Michael) Lenard lo llevara de vuelta a la mansión! El y John los seguirán en el auto de Michelle y otro más! Ya les pedí a mis hombres que mantengan vigilado alrededor de la mansión!

(Albert) [Jalando del brazo a su esposa vamos a casa mi amor!

Los cinco salieron de la mansión Swanson rumbo a su casa, Albert necesitaba preparar todo para el día siguiente, si Eliza decidía presentarse a trabajar el quería estar listo para atraparla. Esa noche Michelle no pudo dormir bien, no hacia mas que dar vueltas en la cama mientras Albert parecía haber caído en un sueño casi comatoso, cerca de la madrugada al fin pudo dormir tan profundamente que no sintió cuando Albert se había levantado y la había pasado del sillón a la cama antes de irse a la oficina. Esa mañana al llegar al consorcio Andley lo estaban esperando para una reunión con unos nuevos clientes, al pasar por la oficina de Patterson no vio a Eliza y no pudo hacer más que entrar a la sala de juntas. Lisa llego esa mañana al consorcio Andley, no sabia si tendría que salir de inmediato pero estaría alerta, al entrar se topo con Anthony y Archie quienes simplemente la saludaron, no querían ponerla en alerta y George los había observado desde lejos, tenían que estar pendiente pues no sabían como reaccionaria el rubio al salir de la junta y no podían interrumpirlo. George conocía muy bien a William Albert y sabía que en el estado que estaba era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa cuando viera a la joven sentada en su escritorio. Archie y Anthony se encontraban en la oficina de Albert esperándolo, George estaba pendiente de la salida de la gente que se encontraba con Albert en la sala de juntas. Las puertas por fin se abrieron y los clientes comenzaron a salir cerrando la puerta de nuevo, George vio que en ese momento Patterson estaba conversando con Lisa en el escritorio de esta, los dos reían coquetos, Lisa estaba tranquila pues ninguno de sus primos habían reclamado nada al verla, seguramente aun no sabían quien era ella. George iba a entrar a la sala de juntas cuando esta se abrió dejando salir a Albert quien traía los contratos recién firmados en las manos. George intento decir algo pero ya los ojos del rubio estaban sobre Lisa quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta aun que el rubio casi corría hacia ella con rabia en la mirada, al llegar a donde esta conversaba con Patterson, violentamente la agarro de los brazos sacudiéndola.

(Albert) [Sacudiéndola como te atreves a regresar aquí después de todo lo que nos has hecho?

(Lisa) [Asombrada señor Andley me hace daño!

(Patterson) [Intentando soltarla William que te sucede? Suelta a la señorita Stevenson!

(George) [Corriendo hacia ellos por favor William reacciona!

(Albert) [Sin escuchar a los dos caballeros como te atreves a meterte aquí después de intentar matar a mi esposa? Eres una maldita desvergonzada Eliza!

(Lisa) [Aterrada al escuchar que la habían descubierto ayúdame Bob, no se de que me habla el señor Andley!

(Patterson) [Quitándosela de las manos no la toques William o no respondo!

(Lisa) [Gimoteando no se porque me ataca de este modo Bob! Sácame de aquí por favor!

(Albert) eres una descarada Eliza! No se como te atreviste a venir a meterte aquí! Que es lo que buscas, no te parece suficiente con todo lo que nos has hecho que aun sigues con la idea estúpida de acercarte a mí!

(George) William, tranquilízate!

(Albert) [Amenazante esa vez vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho Eliza!

(Patterson) [Viendo a la muchacha venga conmigo señorita Stevenson, déjeme llevarla a su casa! Tú y yo hablaremos después William!

Albert vio como Patterson salía con Eliza del consorcio, rápidamente corrió a la sala de juntas seguido por George quien parecía desconcertado al ver la actitud de Albert. Archie y Anthony habían observado todo desde la oficina del rubio y se dirigieron de inmediato a la sala de juntas, al entrar pudieron ver a Albert hablando por teléfono con Henry quien estaba afuera del edificio para que siguiera a Patterson y a Eliza para averiguar al fin en donde vivía esta. De alguna forma tendrían que averiguar en donde se había estado escondiendo todo ese tiempo.

(Anthony) que paso Albert, penseque habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que no alertaríamos a Eliza de que ya sabíamos que estaba aquí!  
(Archie) ahora no tardara en esconderse de nuevo!

(Albert) [Sonriendo si lo sabremos, Henry esta siguiéndolos en este momento y no se comunicara hasta saber en donde están!

(George) por eso la atacaste tan violentamente? Para que ella saliera de aquí y averiguaras en donde vive!

(Albert) [Serio Eliza va a tener que enfrentarme cara a cara lo quiera o no!

(Anthony) tienes que tener mucho cuidado con lo que vas a hacer Albert! Piensa en Miky y en Berthy ellos te necesitan!

(Archie) Anthony tiene razón Albert, de nada le servirás a tu esposa y a tu hijo si la loca de Eliza logra hacerte daño!

(George) [Poniéndole la mano en el hombro déjame a mí organizar la captura de Eliza! Tú tienes que proteger a tu familia William!

(Albert) [Sentándose pesadamente por favor, déjenme solo un momento!

Los tres salieron de la sala de juntas dejándolo solo, el necesitaba decidir que haría ahora que estaba a punto de descubrir que Eliza había estado tan cerca de ellos y ninguno se había dado cuenta. Michelle había salido esa mañana rumbo al consorcio, estaba inquieta y había dormido muy mal. Tenia un mal presentimiento desde el día anterior y después de haber conversado con la tía Elroy esta había decidido que lo mejor en ese momento era trasladar al pequeño Berthy a la casa de Stear, Eliza jamás sospecharía que el pequeño estaría escondido con Stear y ella se mudaría con el con la pequeña Bonnie para cuidarlos, estaba segura que Eliza no se atrevería aponerle una mano encima de nuevo. Al llegar al consorcio se topo con Archie y Anthony, al verla le contaron lo que había sucedido y le indicaron en donde se encontraba Albert, la vieron caminar hacia la puerta y después de tocar abrió la puerta y entro. Albert no se había percatado de la presencia de su esposa en la sala de juntas si no hasta que ella acaricio su cabellera. Ella lo observaba con alivio al verlo bien, ese escalofrío que le recorría la espalda no la había dejado en paz desde que se había enterado de la presencia de Eliza tan cerca de ellos.

(Michelle) [Acercándose para besarlo buenos días mi amor!

(Albert) [Poniéndose de pie para abrazarla buenos días muñeca, no lograste dormir bien anoche verdad! Te sentí caminando por la habitación hasta la madrugada!

(Michelle) [Seria los chicos me contaron lo que paso con Eliza esta mañana! Por favor no dejes que ella te aparte de nosotros!

(Albert) [Apretándola contra el no quiero darle la oportunidad de acercarse de nuevo a ti o a Berthy! Necesito protegerlos!

(Michelle) [Besándolo la tía Elroy saco a Berthy de la mansión, Berthy Bonnie y ella se quedaran en casa de Stear y Patty hasta que capturen a Eliza! Ella dice que Eliza nunca sospechara que ellos estén escondidos allí!

(Albert) me gustaría que tu también te escondieras con ellos! George y yo nos quedaremos solos en la mansión hasta que todo esto termine!

(Michelle) [Intentando sonreír y perder la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo? Olvídalo, no voy a dejarte solo!

(Albert) [Serio solo quiero saber que estarás segura, no quiero correr más riesgos de los necesarios!

(Michelle) [Hundiendo el rostro en su cuello no me alejes de ti por favor! No me pidas que me vaya!

Michelle lo abrazaba fuertemente cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a Bob Patterson quien había dejado a Lisa en un centro comercial, ella le había pedido que la llevara a tomar un café y luego le había pedido que la dejara sola. Patterson se veía sumamente molesto por lo que había sucedido hacia apenas una hora. No podía comprender la actitud que había tenido Albert con su secretaria, parecía que había algo que aun no le habían dicho y el necesitaba saber que era. Por primera vez en su vida el se había enamorado y estaba dispuesto a casarse, ahora resultaba que su socio tenia algo con la mujer que el había escogido y el necesitaba saber que era lo que había entre ellos pues lo único que había notado era el odio de William hacia ella y el temor que había visto en los hermosos ojos azules de Lisa.

(Bob) [Molesto William necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo!

(Michelle) [Viendo lo molesto que iba por que no se sienta Bob, desea tomar algo?

(Bob) lo que necesito saber es por que trataste así a la señorita Stevenson William? Aquí delante de tu esposa quiero que me expliques que es lo que hay entre tú y mi secretaria? Acaso son amantes?

(Albert) [Serio no se trata de nada de lo que estas pensando! Esa mujer no es quien dice ser, Lisa Stevenson no existe Bob, esa mujer es mi sobrina Eliza Leegan quien embistió hace cinco meses el auto de mi esposa y casi causa la muerte de mi hijo y de ella! Después se metió a mi casa y le inyecto veneno en el suero intentando matarla!

(Bob) [Asombrado realmente no esperas que yo te crea toda esa sarta de conjeturas que tú me dices! Yo conozco a tu sobrina Eliza y la señorita Stevenson no tienen absolutamente nada de parecido con ella!

(Albert) [Tomando la mano de Miky el padre de Michelle estuvo en california hasta el día de ayer y averiguo que Eliza fue a casarse con Patrick Stevenson y volvió aquí siendo Lisa Stevenson!

(Michelle) ella a estado buscando la manera de hacernos daño después que fue a parar a prisión por seis meses!

(Albert) lamento mucho que ella te haya involucrado con sus trampas y seducciones!

(Bob) esto no puede ser verdad! Ustedes están equivocados Lisa no puede ser tu sobrina Eliza[Dando un golpe en la mesa no puedo aceptar que la mujer de la que estoy enamorado sea el monstruo que ustedes dicen!

(George)[Entrando junto con Archie William hay algo que deben ver!

(Albert) de que se trata George? Por que vienen tan preocupados?

(Archie) estábamos conversando con George de algunas cosas que el quería revisar y hemos descubierto que hay una alteración en los pedidos que la señorita Stevenson ha manejado[Mostrándole algunos depósitos ella ha estado sustrayendo dinero del consorcio con la firma de Patterson!

(Bob) [Viendo incrédulo los papeles esto no puede ser! Estos precios no son los que pusimos en los pedidos!

(George) yo estuve observando algunas anomalías en los pedidos que enviaba en Boston y creí que tal vez habían cambiado algunas cosas pero al querer verificar los depósitos con los muchachos vimos que hay muchas diferencias en lo que se envió con lo que se cobro! Ella se ah quedado con un 15 de todo lo que ha enviado el consorcio desde que me enviaste a Boston!

(Albert) en donde esta Anthony?

(Archie) esta revisando todos los pedidos que han manejado desde que Lisa Stevenson empezó a trabajar y esta comparando con los estados de cuenta del banco!

(Bob) [Asustado William, si nuestros clientes se dan cuenta de esto van a demandarnos!

(Archie) no precisamente, Eliza no le ah robado a los clientes, solamente al consorcio!

(Bob) [Consternado cuando los socios se enteren van a pedirme que renuncie[Viendo a George cuanto creen que ha logrado sustraer esa muchacha de nuestras cuentas?

(Anthony) [Entrando aparentemente logro sustraer por lo menos medio millón solamente[Poniendo varios papeles sobre la mesa si no la hubiéramos descubierto esta semana hubiera podido sustraer mucho mas! La otra semana tenemos muchos envíos para Europa y Asia! Ahora tendremos que revisarlo todo antes de mandar los pedidos y ver los depósitos!

(Michelle) [Viendo los papeles y a donde enviaba el dinero que robaba?

(Archie) eso es algo que aun tenemos que descubrir!

(Albert) como es posible que no nos hayamos dado cuenta?

(George) aparentemente los pedidos que enviamos eran exactamente lo que los clientes querían pero las hojas de pedido aquí están alteradas y cuando el cliente pagaba Eliza desviaba la diferencia a una cuenta cifrada que aun no sabemos donde esta!

(Albert) a donde la llevaste Bob?

(Bob) [Descompuesto la deje en el centro comercial que esta a veinte minutos de aquí! Me dijo que necesitaba relajarse después del malentendido que había tenido contigo esta mañana William!

(George) es muy lista, nadie sabe en donde ha estado escondiéndose desde que salió de prisión!

(Archie) [Viendo a Albert no te ha llamado Henry aun!

(Albert) [Negando aun no tengo ninguna noticia! Solo espero que no la pierda de vista!

(Bob) [Poniéndose de pie voy a mi oficina a revisar toda la papelería que ella ha manejado desde que comenzó a trabajar para mí!

(Albert) lamento mucho que te hayas visto envuelto en esto Bob! No te sientas mal, Eliza es una mujer demasiado astuta!

(Bob) si ella se comunica conmigo que quieres que haga?

(Albert) avísame en donde la veras! Y nosotros nos haremos cargo de que la policía este en el lugar!

(Bob) retirándose, lamento mucho habértela quitado de las manos William! Los veré mas tarde!

(Michelle) [Viendo a Albert te ves muy alterado mi amor[Agachándose para verlo a los ojos vamos a tomar un café fuera de aquí!

(George) no creo que eso sea prudente en este momento! Eliza debe estar esperando afuera a tenerlos cerca!

(Michelle) [Levantándose pues mas le vale que no este cerca por que en este momento no se de lo que soy capaz!

(Albert) [Tomándola entre sus brazos vamos a casa Miky! No quiero estar aquí en este momento!

(Michelle) [Susurrando vamos en mi auto! No creo que Eliza se atreva a molestarnos en el Hummer!

(Albert) [Extendiendo la mano déjame manejar a mí! Si saben algo mas estaré en la mansión con Miky!

Albert y Michelle iban camino a la puerta cuando Julia la secretaria de Albert se acerco corriendo, a Candy se le habían presentado los dolores de parto después de recibir una llamada de Eliza, Terry la llevaba en ese momento al hospital, en vez de ir a la mansión Andley, Albert y Michelle se dirigieron al hospital. Albert estaba muy angustiado por su pequeña, sabia que si Eliza no se había animado aun a meterse con ella era porque estaba obsesionada con deshacerse de Michelle. Terry iba camino al hospital con Candy acompañados de uno de los hombres de seguridad. Candy iba muy nerviosa y los dolores cada vez parecían ser más y más intensos. Terry se sentía furioso por que sabía que el nerviosismo de Candy era por que Eliza la había amenazado por teléfono.

(Candy) [apretando la mano de el Terry ya no aguanto!

(Terry) [acariciándole la frente no te preocupes pecosa, ya casi llegamos al hospital!

(Candy) [sonriendo al fin Terry, vamos a ver a nuestro hijo!

(Terry) [preocupado concéntrate Candy, respira tranquila!

(Candy) [divertida yo estoy tranquila Terry! El que tiene que respirar tranquilo eres tu!

(Terry) [resoplando tienes razón Candy, pero no te pongas nerviosa! Yo estoy contigo Candy!

(Candy) [riendo entre dolores hay Terry, mas parece que eres tu el que esta teniendo el bebe! Estas pálido!

(Mark) ya llegamos señor Grandchester! Aquí viene la camilla!

(Jessy) [abriendo la puerta aquí estoy Candy, no te preocupes que todo esta bien[viendo a Terry sentando aun en el auto vienes también Terry?

(Terry) [reaccionando ahora voy Jessy! Solo estaba tomando aire!

(Albert) [alcanzándolo que paso Terry, acaso no piensas entrar a la sala de partos?

(Terry) [con el rostro duro esa maldita Eliza tiene la culpa de todo esto Albert! Candy estaba muy asustada cuando le comenzaron los dolores!

(Michelle) [sonriendo por que no dejas de divagar y entras a la sala de partos de una vez!

(Terry) [entrando a sala de partos saldré cuando tenga noticias!

(Albert/Miky) ya ve para adentro!

En la sala de espera se encontraban Stear, Archie, Anthony, Albert y Michelle todos caminaban de un lado a otro esperando noticias de Candy mientras en la sala de partos Terry intentaba aparentar calma ante Candy quien estaba completamente sonrojada por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Terry le sostenía la mano hablando calmado para que ella pudiera relajarse.

(Terry) [sonriendo respira profundo Candy! Aquí estoy yo para ayudarte!

(Candy) [enojada si como no, no te parece que ya hiciste suficiente Terrence Grandchester, mira en que lio me metiste! Haaayyy!!

(Terry) [acariciándole la mano vamos pecosa, tranquilízate que si no te relajas te dolerá mas!

(Candy) [agarrándolo de la camisa mas dices? Que sabes tu de lo que estoy sintiendo! Como fuiste capaz de hacerme esto Terry!

(Jessy) [riendo no te preocupes Terry, eso dicen todas las mujeres que he atendido hasta ahora! Solo sigue hablándole como hasta ahora, vas muy bien!

(Candy) [escuchando claro que el va bien! El no es el que esta tirado aquí sintiendo que se parte en dos!

(Jessy) [riendo vamos Candy, ahora no me dirás que Terry es el único culpable de tu estado? Deja de pensar en el dolor y comienza a pujar!

(Terry) [sosteniéndola vamos Candy puja!

(Candy) [pujando enojada estoy pujando que no ves?

(Terry) [riendo donde están tus dotes de enfermera ahora Candy, demuéstrame que puedes con esto monita pecas!

(Candy) [gritando mientras pujaba fuertemente no me llames así malcriado!

(Jessy) [recibiendo al bebe ya esta Candy, ya salió[viendo a Terry con los ojos enormemente abiertos Terry es tu hijo mira[viéndolo caer de espaldas enfermeras, hombre caído!

(Candy) [riendo mientras lo veía donde están tus bromitas ahora malcriado!

(Jessy) [entregándoles a su hijo aquí tienes Candy, es un hermoso varón!

(Candy) [dándose cuenta que ya era mama es mi hijo! Es tan hermoso, y tienes los ojos de tu padre!

(Terry) [reaccionando Que paso? En donde estoy?

(Jessy) [ayudándole a la enfermeras a levantarlo estas en la sala de partos papa!

(Terry) [acercándose ese es nuestro hijo Candy?

(Candy) [sonriéndoles si mi amor, este es nuestro pequeño!

(Terry) [sonriendo es un milagro! Es muy hermoso Candy[viéndola llorar te amo pecosa!

(Candy) [besándolo yo también te amo mi malcriado[entregándole a su hijo toma, cárgalo!

(Terry) [conmovido es perfecto[viendo a Jessy puedo llevármelo para que lo vea la familia?

(Jessy) [sonriendo claro que si, así nos dan tiempo de asear a Candy y pasarla a su habitación para que la vean!

Terry salió de la sala de partos y entro a la sala en donde todos esperaban noticias del nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia Grandchester, Eleanor y Michael ya habían llegado y se acercaron junto con los demás a ver al pequeño Terrence. Albert fue de inmediato a la habitación en donde ya se encontraba Candy, al verlo entrar Candy sonrío feliz, tal vez no había sido un parto tranquilo pero ahora ya no tendría que esperar para ver a su hijo. Albert se acerco a ella y la abrazo feliz, ahora su pequeña ya tenia un pequeño bebe, no podía estar mas feliz.

(Albert) [sonriendo felicidades Candy! Tu hijo esta hermoso!

(Candy) [llorando de alegría mira que a tu edad y vine a hacerte abuelo!

(Albert) [riendo por lo menos tendré fuerzas para cargarlo en hombros y enseñarle a cuidar a los animales junto con Berthy y los que vengan después!

(Candy) serás el abuelo mas joven en la historia!

(Albert) me alegro tanto por ti pequeña! Estas deslumbrante de alegría!

(Candy) [sonrojada pues debo confesarte que no me he portado muy bien! Casi mando a sacar al pobre Terry de la sala de partos!

(Albert) [preocupado no se por que, pero vi que Terry salió un poco pálido de la sala!

(Candy) [secreteando es que se desmayo cuando vio salir al pequeño!

(Albert) [riendo así que el temerario y rudo Terry azoto! Eso tendrán que saberlo los chicos!

(Candy) [seria Albert Andley, no te atrevas a avergonzar a mi marido!

(Albert) lo siento pero con todo lo que a presumido este tiempo diciendo que el guardaría la calma y te daría apoyo y todo lo que se burlo del pobre Archie ahora es justo que Archie sepa lo que le paso a Terry no crees?

(Candy) no lo molestes Albert!

(Albert) [sonriendo lo pensare!

En ese momento entraron todos acompañando a Terry quien aun traía al pequeño en brazos. Después de colocarlo en brazos de Candy se sentó junto a ella. Jessy y Kenny entraron en ese momento a felicitar a la pareja.

(Kenny) [entrando permiso, venimos a felicitar a la feliz pareja de papas!

(Candy) [sonriendo muchas gracias Kenny! Gracias por todo Jessy!

(Jessy) [sonriendo no fue nada Candy[viendo a Terry ya te sientes mejor Terry? Mira que cuando te desmayaste por poco te golpeas con la orilla de la cama!

(Archie) [viendo a Terry burlón así que el señor serenidad y apoyo también cayo de espaldas?

(Terry) [rascándose la cabeza que puedo decir, definitivamente en ese momento la calma y tranquilidad se escaparon por la ventana y me dejaron tirado!

Todos comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de bochorno que tenia Terry al verse descubierto por la doctora. Después de las felicitaciones Albert llevo a Terry fuera de la habitación, necesitaba saber con exactitud que era lo que Eliza le había dicho a Candy para que ella se pusiera de repente tan mal, al punto de provocarle el parto.

(Albert) [hablando a solas que fue lo que paso Terry? Necesito saber exactamente que fue lo que Eliza le dijo a Candy!

(Terry) esta mañana yo fui a ver algunas locaciones para comenzar la próxima telenovela y le dije a Candy que estaban en lugares muy alejados que volvería después del almuerzo, cuando regrese temprano la encontré en el teléfono con Eliza, esa estúpida la llamo para decirle que ella me había provocado un accidente y que yo había muerto que ella misma me había rematado, te podrás imaginar como estaba la pecosa que cuando me vio entrar pego un grito y luego cayo al suelo quejándose de dolores! Eliza le dijo también que ella seria la próxima, que tu pagarías con dolor el haberla rechazado!

(Albert) [pensativo si ella la llamo cuando tu no estabas quiere decir que tiene la mansión vigilada! Sea como sea esta noche tengo que quedarme solo en la mansión para que ella se anime a buscarme!

(Terry) como le aras para sacar a Miky de la mansión? Si ella sabe que es lo que quieres hacer no te dejara!

(Albert) [serio ya pensare en algo!

(Michelle) [acercándose Albert, tu crees que pueda quedarme con Candy esta noche? No me gustaría dejarla después de la llamada de Eliza, me sentiría mas tranquila si me dejas quedarme!

(Albert) [serio tu que opinas Terry? Te importa si Miky se queda contigo haciéndole compañía a Candy?

(Terry) [sonriendo si la doctora deja que nos quedemos los dos acepto!

Después de arreglarlo todo Albert se retiro rumbo a la mansión en el auto de George, en el hospital dejo a Michelle y a Terry junto con Lenard que se quedaría cuidando a Michelle mientras John cuidaba a Albert esa noche. Al llegar a la mansión Albert dio instrucciones a Henry para vigilar los alrededores esa noche. En el departamento de Lisa, esta estaba reunida con los hombres que había contratado con ayuda de los ayudantes de Nicholas, esta vez estaba dispuesta a terminar de destrozar a Albert de una vez por todas, ya no podía darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo cuando ya la había descubierto, si no iba a poder lograr cumplir sus deseos por lo menos lo haría sufrir con la muerte de su preciosa huerfanita. De esa noche no pasaría que ella tuviera a Candy en su poder y se deshiciera de ella para siempre, Albert lamentaría hasta el último de sus días el no haberle hecho caso cuando ella se lo pidió de buena manera.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 28: **La Persecución**

Yajaira 


	28. Chapter 28

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 28**

**La Persecución**

Candy y Miky dormitaban en la habitación de Candy mientras Lenard leía el periódico afuera en el pasillo, Terry parado en la ventana observaba a Candy, se sentía feliz de ser el esposo de aquella dulce pecosa, aun no podía dar crédito que después de todo lo que habían pasado durante años ahora el y Candy eran marido y mujer y habían formado una familia. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y se dejo ver la cabeza de Kenny asomándose, estaba de guardia y no tenia con quien compartir el café de su descanso por lo que no puedo evitar pensar en su amiga Miky la cafetera, pero al entrar el único despierto completamente era Terry, sonriendo entro y vio a Michelle a quien casi se le cerraban los ojos mientras fingía leer la revista que tenia en las manos.

(Kenny) [Sonriendo venia a ver si alguno quiere compartir mi descanso con una taza de café recién preparada?

(Michelle) [Dormitada yo no puedo ni levantarme!

(Terry) [Riendo a mi si me caería muy bien gracias[Viendo a Michelle las dejare solas unos minutos mientras estiro las piernas!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo solo si me traes un pedazo del pastel de chocolate que Kenny guarda en su escritorio!

(Kenny) [Sorprendido como sabes que aun guardo pastel en mi escritorio?

(Michelle) las viejas costumbres no mueren fácilmente!

(Terry) [Divertido no te preocupes, si tiene pastel te traeré un trozo!

(Michelle) gracias!

(Kenny) [Saliendo no se como conserva la figura si come pastel hasta cuando duerme!

(Terry) [Confesando pues Candy hace lo mismo siempre, pero no logro que pare un solo momento, si no esta montada en un caballo, esta montada en un árbol!

(Kenny) [Riendo entonces tu mujer también tiene complejo de araña subiendo a todos lados! No ha escalado con Miky?

(Terry) [Serio a Michelle le perdono lo que quiera menos que exponga de ese modo a Candy! A mi me hizo escalar con ella varias veces y no quiero perder a Candy con una caída de esas!

(Kenny) [Sonriendo pero a ti si te gusto verdad?

(Terry) [Sonriendo pero no se lo digas a nadie! De vez en cuando me escapo de casa para hacerlo, y ahora que Michelle mando construir una pared en el jardín me ha costado contenerme!

(Kenny) [Riendo pues no deberías contenerte, según me dijo Albert el padre de Miky no les hablara de su pasado hasta que ustedes la venzan en un torneo! Deberías practicar para ganarle a esa presumida!

(Terry) [Sentándose a tomar café tú sabes a que se dedicaba Michael antes de producir televisión y cine?

(Kenny) [Serio nunca me hablo de eso! Creo que solo Miky sabe a que se dedicaba Michael antes de enfermar[Confidente aunque yo creo que el debió haber pertenecido a inteligencia militar o algo por el estilo por que es muy reservado y no le gusta ni siquiera decir que perteneció al ejercito!

(Terry) [Pensativo hay algo en el que no entiendo! Todo el tiempo esta fuera de los estudios y siempre tiene negocios y juntas que atender pero nunca lo veo participar directamente de las actividades de su empresa, prácticamente Michelle es quien se encarga de todo!

(Kenny) [Sonriendo eres mas observador de lo que aparentas Terry! Si Albert y tú quieren averiguar algo de la vida de Michael Swanson tendrán que convencer a la hija de hablar por que yo dudo que la puedan vencer en uno de los concursos que hace su padre!

(Terry) [Curioso que clase de concursos son esos? Ahora que Michelle esta bien no creo que Albert tarde en querer averiguar a que se dedicaba su suegro!

(Kenny) [Cortando un trozo de pastel y tu no tienes curiosidad?

(Terry) [Sonriendo por supuesto que la tengo[Comiendo pero no estoy loco por subir a una montaña para averiguarlo! Yo voy a intentar por otro lado!

(Kenny) [Serio no vas a poner a tu madre a averiguar por ti, o si?

(Terry) no, pero estoy seguro que papa también tendrá curiosidad de saber con que hombre se caso mi madre!

(Kenny) [Riendo tu y Miky no serán hermanos de verdad? Los dos son igual de entrometidos cuando quieren saber algo!

Los dos comenzaron a reír, mientras en el pasillo Lenard era sorprendido por tres hombre que habían llegado con arma en mano y lo habían sometido y encerrado en uno de los armarios del pasillo vigilado por uno de ellos, los otros dos hombres entraron a la habitación sin sospechar que Michelle también estaba dentro, al dirigirse a la cama en donde Candy dormía fueron interrumpidos a medio camino por Michelle quien se puso en medio viéndolos fría tratando de controlar su respiración para aparentar que no la habían sorprendido.

(Michelle) [Viéndolos armados quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

(Cliff) [Apuntándole venimos por la señora Grandchester y no nos iremos sin ella!

(Michelle) [Sin moverse los envío Eliza o Lisa?

(Cliff) [Sonriendo eso no es de su incumbencia señorita, la cosa no es con usted!

(Candy) [Despertando que pasa Miky[Sorprendida al ver al hombre armado quienes son ellos? En donde esta Terry?

(Cliff) [Sonriendo mis compañeros deben estarse encargando de el!

En la oficina de Kenny el tercer hombre entraba de repente sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes que tomaban café apuntándoles con una automática, Terry estaba midiendo las probabilidades de poder someter al hombre, se sentía desesperado por saber en que situación estarían Candy y Michelle.

(Kenny) [Tranquilizándolos que es lo que quieren? Este es un hospital no van a encontrar nada que pueda servirles!

(Josh) [Sonriendo mi compañero se esta haciendo cargo de lo que vinimos a buscar! Tranquilícense señor Grandchester, no nos llevaremos a su hijo, solamente venimos por su esposa!

(Terry) [Intentando zafarse del agarre de Kenny no se atreva a tocar a Candy o les va a pesar!

(Josh) [Apuntándole a la cabeza quédese quieto y no me obligue a matarlo aquí mismo! Su hijo necesitara por lo menos a su padre para cuidarlo!

(Kenny) [Agarrando fuertemente al furioso muchacho cálmate Terry, has lo que dice o tu hijo se quedara sin ninguno de los dos[Susurrando recuerda que Miky esta con su guardia cuidándola!

(Josh) [Sonriendo si están pensando que ese guardaespaldas esta con ella olvídenlo, lo sometimos antes de entrar por ella!

Terry estaba furioso pero Kenny tenia razón, el debía permanecer calmado por su hijo. En la habitación Michelle estaba parada aun entre el hombre armado y Candy quien estaba en la cama temblando.

(Michelle) [Seria si va a llevarse a alguien mas le vale que sea a mí!

(Candy) [Sorprendida no digas eso, piensa en Albert y el pequeño Berthy!

(Cliff) [Serio usted no es el encargo que nos pidieron!

(Michelle) [Fría llame a Eliza y pregúntele a quien prefiere, si a Candy o a la esposa de William[Gritando llame de una vez imbécil!

(Cliff) [Sacando su celular sin dejar de apuntarles halo, señorita tengo un problema!

(Eliza) [Molesta cual es el problema? Acaso no le dije claro que quería a Candy en mi poder?

(Cliff) [Serio el problema es que no esta sola! Hay una mujer con ella que no me deja llevármela sin que le pregunte a usted si quiere a la rubia o a ella!

(Eliza) [Comprendiendo de que mujer me esta hablando?

(Michelle) [Gritando no voy a dejar que te lleves a Candy, estúpida!

(Eliza) [Sonriendo al reconocer la voz esto es mucho mejor! Traiga a esa mujer y deje a la huérfana por ahora[Seria mas les vale que sigan las instrucciones al pie de la letra! La quiero muerta y abandonada en un lugar donde puedan encontrarla!

(Cliff) [Viéndola de pies a cabeza cuanto debo esperar?

(Eliza) [Sonriendo espere mi llamada! Quiero que William se despida de ella antes! Después pueden hacer con ella lo que se les de la gana[Sonriendo diviértanse!

(Cliff) [Colgando usted gana señorita! Camine que viene con nosotros!

(Candy) [Asustada Miky por favor no te vayas!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo todo estará bien Candy[Seria no va a pasar nada no te asustes!

(Cliff) [Apuntándole ya fue suficiente señoritas! Camine!

(Michelle) [Poniéndose la chaqueta cuida a mi familia hasta que vuelva Candy[Saliendo con aquel hombre todo estará bien!

Minutos después de haber salido Terry y Kenny lograban salir de la oficina en donde los habían dejado encerrados y corrían hacia la habitación en donde Candy recibió a Terry aun temblando. Terry corrió a abrazarla al entrar, se sentía aliviado de verla a salvo. Al voltear hacia el sillón en donde había dejado a Miky ella no estaba, solo su bolso.

(Kenny) [Viendo a Terry en donde esta Holly?

(Candy) [Llorando se la llevaron! Ellos venían por mí y ella se ofreció en mi lugar! Eliza tiene a Miky, tenemos que avisarle a Albert!

(Terry) [Marcando el numero de Albert estas segura que era gente de Eliza[Escuchando a Albert Albert, algo terrible ha pasado! Se llevaron a Miky!

(Albert) [Sorprendido de que estas hablando Terry? En donde esta Michelle?

(Terry) [Caminando de un lado a otro Eliza mando a secuestrar a Candy y encontraron a Michelle aquí[Serio ella se ofreció en vez de Candy!

(Albert) [Descontrolado maldita Eliza[Viendo a George sorprendido por la reacción gracias por avisarme Terry! Voy a llamar a Michael!

(Lenard) [Entrando a prisa después de salir del armario que paso? Esos hombres me sorprendieron[Sosteniendo un pañuelo en el golpe de la cabeza en donde esta la pequeña?

(Kenny) [Revisándole la herida se la llevaron? Déjeme atenderlo por favor!

(Lenard) [Empujando a Kenny esto no es nada! Debo avisarle a mi comandante!

(Terry) Albert se esta haciendo cargo! No deben estar lejos acaban de irse!

En el estacionamiento del hospital Michelle caminaba hacia su auto el cual habían decidido los hombres que seria mejor ya que era grande y todo terreno. Al estar cerca Josh empujo a la muchacha haciéndola caer justo contra a la llanta trasera de auto donde ella aprovecho para aflojar la válvula del neumático, Miky tardo un poco en levantarse y después de unos momentos estaba en el asiento trasero con uno de los hombres mientras otro conducía y el tercero tomaba un camino diferente para reportarse con su jefa como habían acordado. Albert llego a la mansión Swanson casi al mismo tiempo que Lenard el cual iba aun sangrando del golpe que había recibido pero parecía no tomarle importancia, era más imperativo para el presentarse ante su jefe y dar un reporte de lo que había sucedido. Se sentía muy mal por haberle fallado de ese modo a su jefe y haber perdido a la pequeña de vista poniéndola en peligro, al entrar a la mansión pudieron ver a Michael sentado en el estudio hablando con alguien mientras tecleaba frenético en la computadora. Al verlos entrar termino de hablar y se levanto a ver la herida de su soldado.

(Michael) [Serio veo que te sorprendieron!

(Lenard) [Bajando la mirada lo lamento mucho señor! Le prometo que no descansare hasta que la pequeña este a salvo en casa!

(Michael) [Viendo a otro de sus hombres háganse cargo de la herida y prepárense para salir!

(Lenard) [Antes de salir se llevaron el auto de la pequeña señor! Dejaron el localizador del vehículo tirado en el parqueo!

(Michael) [Viendo a Albert que llevaba puesto?

(Albert) [Pensando un pantalón negro, blusa de cuello alto y una chaqueta de invierno con zapatos bajos para caminar!

(Michael) [Serio aun usa la tobillera de oro que usaba cuando la conociste?

(Albert) [Pensativo creo que nunca la he visto quitárselo!

(John) [Caminando hacia la computadora si lo lleva puesto tal vez podamos por lo menos rastrear la dirección por la que van! No es de mucho alcance pero por lo menos podremos saber que rumbo tomaron y si aun están en la ciudad!

(Albert) [Sorprendido acaso Miky tiene un rastreador con ella?

(Michael) [Serio ella no lo sabe y quiero que eso siga así comprendes William?

(Terry) [Entrando a prisa que han averiguado?

(Albert) [Sorprendido que haces aquí Terry? En donde esta Candy?

(Terry) Kenny me dejo llevarla a la mansión, ella esta con Archie y Stear! Anthony se quedo organizando la seguridad de la mansión con Henry[Viéndolo ella se ofreció en lugar de Candy! Eliza quería llevarse a Candy y la cambio por Miky!

(Albert) [Viendo a George por favor George, encárgate de ayudar a Anthony, no quiero que nadie entre a la propiedad sin que pase por ti primero!

(George) [Saliendo no te preocupes William! Encuentra a la señora Michelle y yo me encargare del resto de la familia!

(Albert) [Viendo el bolso de Miky en la mano de Terry el arma de Miky en donde esta Terry?

(Terry) [Dándole el bolso creo que la lleva con ella!

(Michael) [Serio es la primera regla de defensa[Viéndolos nunca revelen sus ventajas ante el enemigo! Si Miky esta armada por lo menos tiene la posibilidad de escapar!

(Lenard) [Quien había escuchado todo desde afuera, entrando lamento contradecirlo señor[Entregándole la escuadra la pequeña me la entrego por que no quería tenerla dentro de la habitación para no asustar a la señora Candy!

(Albert) [Tomándola entonces ella va desarmada[Contestando el celular que no dejaba de sonar halo! Eliza? Como te atreves a llamarme? En donde esta Michelle?

(Michael) [Haciendo señas a sus hombres deja que hable un rato William[Susurrando déjala que hable todo lo que quiera!

(Albert) que es lo que quieres Eliza?

(Eliza) [Sonriendo quiero que me supliques por la vida de tu esposa!

(Albert) [Tratando de mantenerse calmado por favor Eliza! Devuélveme a Michelle! No le hagas daño te lo suplico!

(Eliza) [Riendo así me gusta querido! Pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles!

(Albert) [Sudando frio que es lo que quieres Eliza?

(Eliza) [Inocente que le hables a su celular! Ella esta esperando tu llamada para despedirse de ti!

(Albert) [Casi cayéndose de la impresión por favor Eliza, no le hagas nada a Michelle! Yo hare lo que me pidas!

(Eliza) [Seria eso ya lo se! Solo llámala y luego te hablare! Adiós querido!

(Albert) [Viendo a su suegro ella quiere que yo llame a Miky a su celular!

(Michael) [Encaminándose hacia sus hombres entonces háblale y mantenla en la línea lo más que puedas!

Terry camino tras Michael quien le había echo señas de que lo siguiera mientras Albert marcaba el numero de su esposa. Al otro lado la escucho contestar.

(Michelle) [Contestando tras la orden de Cliff halo!

(Albert) [Suspirando estas bien muñeca? No te han hecho daño?

(Michelle) [Calmada estoy bien Albert! No te preocupes ellos se están comportando como montañeses civilizados!

(Albert) [Atento no te preocupes muñeca, pronto te sacaremos de este problema!

(Michelle) [Viendo a su captor que le apuntaba te amo Albert! Te veré pronto!

(Cliff) [Haciéndole señas ya fue suficiente, deme el teléfono!

(Michelle) [Seria cuida a Berthy por mí!

(Albert) [Soltando una lagrima no te despidas por favor! voy a hacer lo que sea por que vuelvas a salvo!

(Cliff) [Escuchando eso último no creo que pueda cumplir esa promesa señor Andley[Colgando adiós!

(Albert) [Sentándose totalmente descompuesto colgaron!

(Michael) [Viendo la pantalla no fue suficiente tiempo! Que te dijo Miky?

(Albert) [Serio creo que van por la carretera hacia las montañas!

(Terry) [Viéndolo fijamente hacia la montaña de la cabaña?

(Michael) [Pensativo dijo montañeses en algún momento?

(Albert) [Asintiendo dijo que sus captores eran montañeses civilizados!

(Michael) [Sacando un mapa del área si ella logra escapar de ellos de algún modo tendrá que recorrer mucho terreno boscoso en donde podrá ocultarse[Viendo a Lenard saca el equipo necesario iremos a ese bosque de inmediato! Si la ven no le pongan atención a ella hasta que se hayan hecho cargo de esos hombres!

(Lenard) [Caminando hacia la salida no se preocupe señor! No volveré sin la pequeña!

(John) [Sonriendo logramos localizar el origen de la primera llamada al teléfono del señor Andley!

(Michael) [Viendo la dirección esa muchacha esta escondida en el mismo edificio de departamentos de Michelle!

(Albert) [Saliendo a prisa yo voy a arreglar cuentas con ella!

(Terry) [Deteniéndolo espera Albert! Planeemos bien esto antes de actuar!

El celular de Albert volvió a sonar, los tres se quedaron viendo mientras Albert contestaba la llamada. Del otro lado la odiosa voz de Eliza se dejo escuchar de nuevo.

(Eliza) [Sonriendo espero que hayas disfrutado tu ultima llamada a la estúpida esa!

(Albert) [Serio déjala ir Eliza! Yo hare lo que tu me pidas!

(Eliza) [Seria quiero que vengas a verme tu solo! Si mis hombres te ven llegar con alguien mas llamare para que descuarticen viva a tu mujercita!

(Albert) [Viendo a Michael y Terry en donde quieres que nos veamos?

(Eliza) [Divertida estoy viviendo en el piso de abajo del departamento de tu esposa! Ven pronto querido y tal vez considere dejar ir a tu mujer!

(Albert) [Serio estaré allí en unos minutos Eliza[Colgando tengo que ir a verla! Eliza va a decirme a donde llevaran a Miky aunque tenga que arrancarle la información a golpes!

(Michael) [Deteniéndolo tú no vas a ninguna parte William! Esa mujer no tiene intenciones de devolverte a tu esposa! Ahora ya sabemos en donde esta y mis hombres se harán cargo de ella!

(William) [Desesperado y que quieres que haga suegro? Que me quede aquí parado esperando a que me devuelvan el cuerpo de mi esposa sin hacer nada?

(Michael) [Serio llama a tu sobrina y ofrécele dinero! Todo el dinero que ella pueda querer para ganar tiempo y encontrar a Miky!

(Terry) [Viendo a Albert Eliza podrá estar obsesionada contigo pero eso no le quita lo ambiciosa que siempre a sido! Cómprale tiempo a Miky!

(Albert) [Marcando espero que tengan razón[Escuchando la voz de Eliza cuanto quieres por devolverme a mi esposa?

(Eliza) [Sonriendo acaso estas pensando que lo que me interesa es el dinero William[Seria yo quiero pasar una noche contigo!

(Albert) te pregunte cuanto quieres para devolverme con vida a mi esposa? Ya te dije que hare lo que tu quieras!

(Eliza) [Interesada cuanto estas dispuesto a darme a cambio de ella?

(Albert) [Frio lo que me pidas!

(Eliza) [Interesada déjame pensarlo! Mientras tanto no se te ocurra hacer nada en mi contra por que tengo suficiente gente cuidándome y no son cualquier cosa! Esta vez conseguí suficientes guardias y con solo una palabra mía tu esposa dejara de ser problema!

(Albert) [Serio por favor no le hagas daño y te prometo hacer lo que me pidas[Escuchándola colgar maldita Eliza!

(Terry) [Sonriendo mordió el anzuelo?

(Albert) [Serio por supuesto que le intereso la oferta! Ahora vamos por Michelle! Eliza dijo que contrato gente muy peligrosa y que están dispuestos a matar en cuanto ella les de la orden!

(Michael) de ellos me encargare yo! Por ahora lo que debe preocuparnos es el clima!

(Terry) el clima?

(Lenard) [Serio ha estado nevando en las montañas durante la última semana! Si la pequeña logra escapar y correr hacia el bosque debemos encontrarla lo antes posible antes de que muera por frio!

(Albert) es capaz de llegar a la cabaña?

(Michael) no creo que le sirva de mucho si esta cubierta por la nieve[Viéndolos si la nieve tiene cubierta la entrada a la cabaña no podrá entrar por ningún lado sin escavar y escavar con las manos en la nieve es como escavar entre vidrios rotos!

(Lenard) con la cantidad de nieve que hay en el terreno la pequeña puede morir de frio en el bosque señor!

(Albert) [Serio a que hora nos vamos?

(Terry) [Decidido yo también voy!

En el vehículo de Michelle Josh se detenía al escuchar ruido en la llanta trasera, este se había bajado por indicación de Cliff quien seguía sentado en el asiento trasero apuntando a Michelle con un arma. Cliff no dejaba de verla de una forma que le ponía los nervios de punta, el sabía que las órdenes de Eliza eran inflexibles pero también sabía que parte de estas eran que podrían hacer lo que quisieran con la muchacha. Michelle vio una oportunidad en la mirada codiciosa del hombre junto a ella, lentamente este se acerco a ella acariciándole el brazo con una de sus manos.

(Michelle) [Fingiendo indiferencia que tanto me ve?

(Cliff) [Acariciándola mas atrevido es usted una mujer muy hermosa! Tal vez podríamos divertirnos un rato mientras mi compañero cambia el neumático!

(Michelle) [Arqueándose mientras lanzaba un gemido al sentirlo tocarle el busto acércate mas!

(Cliff) [Sonriendo así me gusta, copera y todo saldrá bien!

Al verlo que comenzaba a aproximarse levanto con fuerza el codo logrando romperle la nariz, al escuchar el grito de su compañero Josh se acerco corriendo para auxiliarlo, al intentar abrir la portezuela esta se abrió de golpe lanzándolo de espaldas mientras Michelle salía a toda prisa camino abajo del barranco rumbo al bosque lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Josh se levanto a prisa para ver que había sucedido con su compañero, el cual venia saliendo del auto sosteniéndose la nariz de la cual salía sangre por la fractura que le había provocado la muchacha con el golpe. Sin pensarlo comenzaron a disparar en dirección de donde ella seguía corriendo y se refugiaba tras los arboles. Apenas podía escuchar las balas que se estrellaban en los arboles mientras corría a mas no poder escapando de esos hombres, corrió hasta que se sintió segura para voltear a ver, con suerte ninguno de los dos se atrevería a bajar tras ella y si dejaba pasar un rato podría volver a la carretera y pedir ayuda. Con ojos de sorpresa vio cuando los dos hombres comenzaban a bajar por el mismo camino que ella había bajado a prisa. Sin pensarlo más comenzó a correr de nuevo. Debía ver en donde estaba y buscar la forma de encontrar un refugio seguro, lo único que tenia con ella era lo que tenía en los bolsillos, su tarjeta de crédito, la cual no le serviría de nada en medio del bosque y un par de chocolates pequeños. Una diminuta arma de seis tiros en el tobillo la cual no tenia mucho alcance y no planeaba acercarse de nuevo a esos hombres por lo menos no hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario, busco un lugar desde donde pudiera ubicar en donde se encontraba y poder tomar un rumbo. Cliff llamo de inmediato a su jefa para advertirle lo que había sucedido. De inmediato Eliza envío otro grupo de hombres para que ayudaran a los otros dos a encontrar a Michelle, debía tenerla en su poder si quería conseguir vengarse de Albert, si no podían atraparla por lo menos sus hombres se encargarían de matarla. De inmediato salió de su departamento para esconderse, ya Albert sabía en donde se encontraba y no podía darse el lujo de que la atraparan. Albert y Terry veían con asombro el movimiento que había en la mansión Swanson, los hombres de Michael corrían con equipo de la mansión a los vehículos ya un par de hombre había salido momentos antes a vigilar los movimientos de Eliza sin ponerla sobre aviso. Albert y Terry vestían de la misma forma que todos cuando vieron con asombro salir a Michael vestido de la misma forma, el también iría con ellos en la búsqueda.

(Eleanor) [Bajando detrás de el te digo que no debes ir Michael! Tu salud puede empeorar!

(Michael) [Deteniéndose frente a ella Eli, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte[Susurrándole al oído yo no estoy enfermo y mi hija me necesita en este momento!

(Eleanor) [Seria y tu crees que yo no sabia que nunca has estado enfermo[Viendo la cara de sorpresa de el esto va a costarte muy caro Michael Swanson[Subiendo las gradas pronto sabrás que es lo que pido por haberte guardado este secreto hasta ahora!

(Michael) [Alcanzándola y dándole un beso hablaremos cuando vuelva con mi hija!

(Terry) [Acercándose estamos listos para partir Michael!

(Michael) [Caminando hacia la puerta salgamos de aquí, Miky tiene que estar de regreso esta misma noche!

(Albert) [Sentado en el auto podrían por favor apresurarse!

Tres vehículos salieron de la mansión Swanson encaminándose al ultimo lugar en donde habían podido registrar la señal del rastreador de Michelle, al llegar a donde el Hummer de la muchacha había quedado con el neumático desinflado pudieron constatar felizmente que ella había logrado escapar, el primer vehículo se detuvo bajando a tres de los hombres de Michael quienes comenzaron a rastrear mientras el siguiente vehículo se detenía unos kilómetros adelante bajando a otros tres y los demás seguían al tercer punto en donde Michael, Albert, Terry y Lenard comenzarían su búsqueda. Era casi medio día y la nieve comenzaba a caer en el bosque, si no se apresuraban no encontrarían viva a la muchacha, si no la atrapaban y la mataban el frio se haría cargo de eso. Asombrosamente para Michael su yerno y su hijastro llevaban el ritmo que el y Lenard llevaban sin ningún problema, parecía que hubieran sido entrenados para rastrear al igual que sus hombres, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Albert era un vagabundo que le encantaba viajar por los bosques antes de hacerse cargo de la fortuna Andley, y Terry tenia tanta experiencia escapándose de la escuela que realmente no le era difícil correr al mismo ritmo que Albert y los demás. En otro lado al este de donde ellos se encontraban Michelle corría a prisa, sabia que los dos hombres de Eliza habían pedido refuerzos y tenia que alejarse lo mas pronto posible, tenia que darle tiempo a Albert y a su padre para que la alcanzaran y vinieran a ayudarle, tenia las manos adormecidas por el frio y los zapatos no eran adecuados para estar corriendo en la nieve pues ya tenia húmedos los pies y el frio comenzaba a causarle calosfríos. Los hombres de Eliza se acercaban cada vez mas y ella se estaba quedando sin fuerzas cuando al fin a lo lejos distinguió la carretera que iba hasta la cabaña de su padre, sintió un leve rayo de luz si podía llegar a la cabaña tal vez estaría a salvo y podría llamar por teléfono. Los hombres del segundo grupo que había bajado a buscarla habían logrado capturar a tres de los hombres de Eliza que habían llegado a ayudar a los dos primero y los habían dejado atados y custodiados hasta que el primer grupo llegara y los llevara fuera del bosque para entregarlos a las autoridades, aun quedaban cuatro hombres persiguiendo a la joven Swanson. Michel y su grupo tenían mas de seis horas de estar buscando y aun no habían logrado dar con nada, ya la tarde estaba avanzando y pronto llegarían al punto de encuentro para ver cuanto habían avanzado Y que información tenían. La nieve mantenía todo a una temperatura muy fría por lo que al llegar al punto de encuentro Michael pudo respirar mas aliviado al saber que cinco de los siete hombres que perseguían a su hija estaban camino a la ciudad de nuevo entre ellos iba Cliff quien debido a su nariz rota no había sido difícil capturarlo ya que no opuso resistencia y dio información muy importante al grupo de rescate. Michelle se guiaba solamente por la luz de la luna, se sentía agotada y sabía que no podría pasar la noche a la intemperie, no podía dejar de pensar en su familia y cuanta falta le haría a su pequeño si se dejaba vencer, el rostro de Albert y su padre sufriendo por ella no se alejaba de su cabeza. En el campamento Albert veía hacia la luna, podía solo imaginar las penas que estaría pasando su esposa en ese bosque tan frio, a pesar de intentar seguir con la búsqueda Michael no lo había dejado pues no quería que ninguno de los hombres que aun quedaban en la montaña los sorprendiera vagando aun en la oscuridad.

(Michael) [Acercándose al rubio yo también estoy muy preocupado por ella William!

(Albert) [Serio no puedo imaginar lo mal que la debe estar pasando en este momento! Daría mi vida por poder estar a su lado protegiéndola de este frio por lo menos!

(Michael) [Serio no pienses en eso, solo piensa que al menos en este momento esta fuera del alcance de esos hombres y de…. de Eliza[Entregándole su celular deberías llamarla!

(Albert) [Confundido no creo que Miky tenga celular oh ya se hubiera comunicado!

(Michael) [Sonriendo deja de pensar en mi hija y atiende lo que te digo! Debes llamar a Eliza y pedirle que te de una respuesta a la proposición que le diste así podremos mantenerla tranquila y pensara que no sabemos que Michelle se les escapo!

(Terry) [Dándole un trago a su café tienes que sonar lo mas angustiado que puedas Albert o ella no te creerá!

(Albert) [Sonriendo observa y aprende Terry[Marcando el teléfono de Eliza halo Eliza?

(Eliza) [Feliz que sorpresa William, aun no tengo una respuesta para ti[Nerviosa pensé que habíamos quedado en que yo te llamaría!

(Albert) [Angustiado por favor Eliza, te lo suplico! Necesito que me devuelvas a mi esposa, pídeme lo que quieras!

(Eliza) [Aliviada aun no se si aceptare tu proposición! Aun quiero saber si accederás a todo lo que te pida?

(Albert) [Haciendo cara de asco todo lo que me pidas Eliza, solo devuélveme a mi esposa! Por favor no le hagas daño te lo suplico!

(Eliza) [Riendo mañana te daré mi respuesta querido[Feliz de que no se hubieran enterado de que no la tenia en su poder no te preocupes que esta noche no le hare ningún daño!

(Albert) [Suplicante por favor prométeme que no le harás daño hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo!

(Eliza) [Sonriendo maliciosa que duermas bien William[Colgando ese estúpido todavía no sabe que esa esta perdida en las montañas! Espero que se muera para que sufras William!

(Albert) [Serio creo que eso será suficiente por hoy! Ella me dará su respuesta mañana!

(Terry) [Viendo hacia la montaña yo creo que lo primero que debemos hacer mañana es ir a la cabaña a ver si Michelle logro llegar a ese refugio!

(Michael) [Serio mañana nos separaremos del grupo y caminaremos a la cabaña! Mientras tanto estoy intentando conectar el equipo satelital para ver si la tobillera de Michelle sigue transmitiendo!

(Terry) [Curioso si pudieran darnos un aparato para rastrear la señal podríamos caminar en la noche?

(Albert) [Inquieto por favor Michael, déjennos continuar esta noche! Así podremos llevar unas cobijas y zapatos para Miky!

(Michael) [Serio si logramos obtener una señal les prometo que nos iremos los tres para ponerla a salvo, de lo contrario no permitiré que nadie se mueva del campamento!

Albert y Terry asintieron aun cuando ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a seguir esa orden, Terry sabia que debía estar pendiente de los movimientos de Albert por que este no se quedaría quieto si no lograba convencer a Michael de seguir la búsqueda y no pensaba dejarlo ir solo, Miky aparte de ser su amiga y su jefa era su hermanastra y le tenia cariño mas aun cuando ella se había cambiado por Candy en esa situación. Albert caminaba de un lado a otro esperando la respuesta de Michael a lo que harían después de consultar el localizador. Al otro lado de la montaña Michelle había llegado a lo que parcia ser el patio de la cabaña, había por lo menos cinco pies de nieve cubriéndola y no había forma de entrar ya que las ventanas estaban selladas y no tenía como romperlas pues eran blindadas. No podía siquiera pensar en escarbar para encontrar el cerrojo de la puerta pues no tenia la llave y el código de acceso debería estar congelado, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era una locura. Estaba cansada, le dolían las manos y las piernas, no podía sentir la punta de los pies y si no encontraba un lugar seco en donde calentarse no sobreviviría la noche, después de respirar profundo se paro frente a la pared de piedra por donde había subido con Albert y vio hacia arriba, el único lugar donde encontraría refugio seria en la cueva arriba de la montaña, allí podría encontrar cobijas y calefacción en donde calentarse. Después de tomar una determinación comenzó a buscar de donde agarrarse para comenzar el ascenso. Una hora después en el campamento de rescate Michael, Albert y Terry se preparaban para continuar, habían logrado captar una débil señal del localizador de Michelle y parecía que había logrado llegar a la cabaña pero querían asegurarse. Michelle había avanzado lentamente, el dolor en las manos y en los dedos de los pies le dificultaba el ascenso, estaba intentando avanzar rápido pero estaba agotada y si no tenia cuidado podría caer de una altura muy peligrosa. Mientras Michael Swanson daba las últimas instrucciones a su equipo para que continuaran la búsqueda de los dos últimos hombres que perseguían a Michelle. Debían localizarlos y apresarlos mientras ellos encontraban a la muchacha esperando encontrarla a salvo y con vida. En otro lado de la montaña Josh hablaba con Eliza mientras su compañero Jim encendía una fogata para calentarse y descansar después de recibir instrucciones de Eliza.

(Josh) [En el teléfono señora Stevenson aun no hemos podido localizar a la señora Andley!

(Eliza) [Seria son unos ineptos! Acaso no les pago lo suficiente para que hagan el trabajo que les ordeno?

(Josh) señorita, en las condiciones que estamos dudo mucho que la dama logre llegar a algún lugar a salvo! No llevaba nada más que una vestimenta de diario no para caminar en este clima!

(Eliza) [Maliciosa cree que esa pueda sobrevivir esta noche sin abrigo?

(Josh) honestamente creo que si no esta muerta ya, no debe estar muy lejos agonizando por la hipotermia! De todos modos localizare al resto del grupo y seguiremos buscando!

(Eliza) [Seria quiero que me traigan el cuerpo congelado de esa estúpida! O por lo menos algo que demuestre que se deshicieron de ella!

(Josh) mañana mismo le tendremos buenas noticias señora!

(Eliza) [Molesta eso espero! No quiero mas fallas, de que encuentren a esa mujer depende la comisión que les ofrecí!

(Josh) [Sonriendo Comprendo señora, aun que los lobos se la coman esta noche le prometo llevarle lo suficiente del cuerpo de esa mujer para que me de lo que prometió!

(Eliza) [Sonriendo eso espero!

(Jim) [Calentándose en el fuego que te dijo esa mujer? Ya podemos dejar esta absurda búsqueda?

(Josh) [Sentándose junto al fuego aun no! Tenemos que encontrarla y llevarla con la señora que nos contrato o no nos pagara!

(Jim) pero eso es inútil! Tú y yo sabemos que es imposible que esa mujer sobreviva a este clima y si no salimos de aquí pronto nosotros correremos con la misma suerte[Viendo la indiferencia acaso no te has dado cuenta que no hemos podido hablar con el resto del grupo?

(Josh) eso es lo que me temo! Creo que nos siguen y atraparon a los demás!

(Jim) y que haremos?

(Josh) encontraremos a la mujer y negociaremos con los que nos siguen! Si la encontramos con vida tal vez nos dejen ir o podamos sacarles dinero a ellos o a ella por sacarla de esta montaña!

(Jim) [Poniéndose de pie creo que será mejor que sigamos! No quiero descansar hasta que salgamos de esta montaña!

(Josh) [Sacando un paquete de su mochila primero debemos comer algo y luego seguiremos!

En la montaña Michelle llegaba apenas a la cueva donde tenia su refugio, llevaba los dedos sangrando por haber escalado sin protección de la resina en la roca fría, al llegar al panel de acceso apenas podía distinguir las teclas y con las manos temblorosas marco el código de acceso y las luces se encendieron, al entrar las apago para no llamar la atención de los que la perseguían, la tubería del agua estaba congelada, no podía pensar en tomar una ducha caliente. Después de quitarse los zapatos para ver los dedos de sus pies que tenían un color azulado al igual que sus manos. Se quito el abrigo y la ropa que tenía puesta para ponerse algo de la ropa que siempre guardaba en ese lugar la cual consistía solo de piyamas de franela del ejército que a su padre le gustaba usar cuando acampaban allí. No pudo encontrar nada más que las piyamas y un pequeño calentador de ambiente el cual logro encender antes de caer sin sentido en el suelo rocoso del refugio.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 29: **Una Lucha Por La Vida**

Yajaira 


	29. Chapter 29

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 29**

**Una Lucha Por La Vida**

Michael, Albert y Terry habían llegado a la cima de la montaña, ya casi eran las cinco de la mañana, habían caminado toda la noche siguiendo la débil señal de rastreo que llevaban, al llegar a la cima de la montaña los tres se veían confundidos, voltearon a ver en los alrededores pero no podían verla, la señal indicaba que estaban en el lugar en donde ella debía estar, Michael vio a Albert sorprendido.

(Albert) [comprendiendo ella esta en el refugio!

(Michael) [incrédulo viendo hacia abajo en donde apenas se veía el techo de la cabaña si Miky esta en el refugio como fue que subió? Todo el equipo esta en la cabaña y esta enterrada por la nieve!

(Terry) [sonriendo ella tiene que haber subido sola! No hay otra explicación!

(Albert) [sacando la cuerda de su mochila pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí adivinando[colocándose el arnés si ella esta allí tenemos que ver si se encuentra bien!

(Terry) [haciendo lo mismo que tanto hay en ese refugio? Hay algo con lo que ella pueda mantenerse caliente?

(Michael) [serio no mucho! Hace mucho tiempo que no venimos!

(Albert) [anudando la cuerda hace unos meses que me trajo solo habían algunas colchas, ropa liviana de dormir y unos calentadores! Si ella logro quitarse la ropa mojada entonces tal vez este bien!

(Michael) [comenzando a bajar tengan cuidado muchachos en estas condiciones la roca es muy resbalosa!

(Albert) [dando el primer paso vamos de una vez!

Los tres comenzaron a descender a rapel hasta la abertura del refugio, Michelle se encontraba casi inconsciente solamente pudo distinguir las tres siluetas que se descolgaban de arriba de la montaña y pudo distinguir claramente a su padre entre ellas, no supo nada mas después de eso perdió el sentido una vez mas, estaba pálida y sus manos y pies seguían si no azulados por lo menos blancos del frio. Albert corrió hacia la puerta de acceso desde donde podían distinguir claramente a Michelle en el suelo junto al aparato de calefacción que apenas calentaba cerca de ella. Michael se acerco al panel de control y marco la clave pero no obtuvo respuesta. Después de marcar otro par de claves, ninguna funciono. Albert lo empujo hacia un lado y marco la ultima clave que ella había utilizado cuando lo había llevado a ese lugar. De inmediato las luces se encendieron y la puerta se abrió Albert corrió hacia ella sintiendo en las manos lo frio que estaba el cuerpo de la muchacha. Michael estaba en la abertura del refugio dando instrucciones a sus hombres, necesitaban desenterrar la cabaña para darle un lugar caliente en donde ella pudiera recuperar una temperatura normal. Terry alistaba las cuerdas en la entrada para poder bajarla lo antes posible ya que el refugio estaba frio para ella. Albert veía el oscurecimiento alrededor de los ojos de ella, señal clara que su cuerpo había pasado mucho tiempo bajo una temperatura demasiado fría y debían calentarla antes de que sufriera un ataque debido a la hipotermia. Al envolverla en varias frazadas Albert había visto las manos de ella en las que claramente podía ver que había subido sin ayuda mas que de sus manos y pies. Sus uñas tenían sangre que le había salido durante el ascenso. Los hombres de Michael no tardaron en llegar al lugar, no podían subir los vehículos hasta la cabaña pues obstruirían el trabajo de los demás que ya trabajaban en abrir la cabaña para poder meterla y ponerla en un lugar en donde pudiera calentarse hasta que el helicóptero pudiera trasladarla a un hospital. El medico del escuadrón estaba preparando los medicamentos que había llevado y esperaba al pie de la montaña a que el cuerpo de la hija de su comandante bajara. El primero en bajar fue Terry quien había asegurado a Michelle en la camilla para que Albert y Michael pudieran bajarla. Después de deslizar la camilla con la muchacha Albert se apresuro a bajar con una agilidad sacada de la desesperación por verla bien. Michelle abrió los ojos aun dentro de una semiinconsciencia apenas distinguiendo a su padre quien venia bajando a rapel del refugio. Albert caminaba a su lado mientras los soldados llevaban la camilla al interior de la cabaña en donde Terry se estaba haciendo cargo de encender la chimenea de la habitación principal en donde la pondrían, el y Albert quitaron el colchón de la cama colocándolo mas cerca del fuego para que ella pudiera recobrar el calor mas pronto. Lenard veía angustiado la cara de su jefe al ver a su hija en esas condiciones, se sentía culpable por no haber evitado que todo eso sucediera, el medico trabajaba inyectando a Michelle para evitar que tuviera una pulmonía y después se dedicaba a poner un ungüento en las manos para desinfectarlas y luego vendarlas. Un par de horas después ya el rostro de Michelle había tomado un mejor color, Albert no había querido salir de la habitación, seguía al lado de su esposa sin moverse mientras afuera Michael enviaba de regreso a todo el escuadrón quedándose apenas con Lenard y John para esperar que el helicóptero llegara por ellos para llevarla mas cómoda y mas rápido a la ciudad. Lenard y John habían subido al refugio a recoger las cosas de Michelle que se habían quedado y a cerrar el refugio de nuevo. A un par de kilómetros se podía ver el humo que salía de la chimenea de la cabaña, Josh y Jim lo habían visto y caminaban hacia el lugar, necesitaban un lugar cálido en donde poder pedir refugio y en vista de que no habían logrado encontrar a Michelle habían decidido darla por muerta y volver al vehículo que habían dejado abandonado el día anterior seguramente encontrarían algo de la muchacha para presentarlo ante su jefa como prueba de que ella estaba muerta. Al llegar a la cabaña tocaron la puerta sin darse cuenta que Lenard y John venían bajando de la montaña, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Terry quien al reconocer a Josh se le lanzo encima ante la mirada asombrada de Michael quien venia caminando hacia la puerta a ver quien había llegado. Terry golpeaba con los puños a un muy sorprendido hombre quien apenas estaba reconociéndolo como el esposo de la rubia a la que les habían indicado secuestrar, Jim intento sacar su arma de la funda cuando fue sorprendido por Lenard quien se había lanzado de una altura de tres metros al reconocer al hombre debajo del Terry. No le fue difícil desarmarlo y someterlo mientras Terry se daba gusto golpeando a Josh quien había logrado devolverle un par de golpes al muchacho que parecía no calmarse si no hasta que Michael lo detuvo. Albert salió a ver que sucedía fuera de la cabaña pues el ruido y los golpes podían escucharse hasta la habitación en donde Michelle parecía ya haber recobrado una temperatura normal aunque aun no despertaba, parecía estar sumamente agotada. Al salir y ver a Michael sosteniendo a Terry mientras John levantaba a Josh quien sangraba del labio que Terry le había roto de un puñetazo. Albert tenia una mirada que Terry jamás le había visto en todos los años que tenían de conocerse, por un momento pensó que se lanzaría sobre aquellos dos hombres y los haría pedazos pero en vez de eso le hizo una seña al padre de Michelle para conversar lejos de esos hombres, mientras Albert entraba a la biblioteca seguido de Michael y Terry los dos hombres fueron colocados en la sala bajo la vigilancia de Lenard y John quienes les apuntaban con sus armas.

(Albert) [molesto esos son los dos que faltaban? Son los hombres de Eliza?

(Terry) [limpiándose los puños por lo menos uno de ellos fue el que nos encerró a Kenny y a mi en la oficina después de decirnos que se llevarían a Candy!

(Michael) [estudiando la expresión en el rostro del rubio que quieres que haga con ellos William?

(Albert) [serio quiero que pasen lo mismo que paso Miky antes de entregarlos!

(Terry) [sonriendo seria lo mas justo para Miky[viendo a Michael usted cree que eso sea posible ¨papa¨?

(Michael) [sonriendo malicioso todo es posible! Como sigue Michelle?

(Albert) [serio ya recobro el color pero no ha despertado!

(Michael) [levantándose es normal, debe estar agotada por el esfuerzo que hiso!

(Terry) que haremos con esos dos de afuera? Eliza debe estar esperando que la llamen!

(Albert) [viendo la hora se supone que ella me llamara después de medio día! Eso nos da apenas un par de horas para decidir que haremos con esos dos!

(Michael) los dejaremos llamar a su jefa para que le digan que Michelle cayo de un precipicio y no pueden alcanzarla! Eso la obligara a darte una respuesta rápida y con suerte la tendremos esta misma noche!

(Terry) como lograremos que no le digan nada que la pueda poner sobre aviso?

(Albert) les haremos un trato que no puedan resistir!

(Terry) [sonriendo mientras chocaba el puño contra la palma de su otra mano podríamos convencerlos!

(Michael) [serio dejen que yo me haga cargo! Vigílenlos mientras yo hablo con mis hombres!

(Terry) [tomando un arma yo me hago cargo Albert, tu ve con Miky!

(Albert) [saliendo de la biblioteca solo déjenme saber que harán con ellos!

Terry se quedo en la sala vigilando a los hombres mientras Michael se ponía de acuerdo con sus hombres de lo que harían con los empelados de Eliza. Albert entro a la habitación en donde Michelle estaba intentando levantarse al haber despertado y reconocido en donde se encontraba, se apresuro a llegar hacia ella para que no se levantara pues necesitaba descansar.

(Albert) [intentando recostarla no te levantes Miky, estas muy agotada y necesitas descansar!

(Michelle) [reconociéndolo Albert! Cuando me encontraron?

(Albert) [arropándola esta mañana! Sabia que intentarías llegar al refugio pero no imaginamos que lograras subir[dándole un suave beso en los labios no sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti mi amor!

(Michelle) que paso con los hombres que me persiguen?

(Albert) [acariciándole el rostro no te preocupes, ya los atrapamos a todos y pronto nos iremos a casa!

(Michelle) [viéndolo confundida soñé que papa había escalado al refugio para buscarme!

(Albert) [sonriendo luego hablaremos de eso, ahora déjame cuidarte[sirviendo un poco de café te traje un poco de café para que entres en calor!

(Michelle) [viéndose las manos necesito levantarme!

(Albert) pero debes descansar!

(Michelle) [sonrojada necesito ir al baño! No he podido ir desde que me sacaron del hospital!

(Albert) [sonriendo quieres que te ayude?

(Michelle) [riendo solo ayúdame a levantarme!

(Michael) [entrando veo que ya despertó mi pequeña[abrazándola no deberías estar de pie!

(Michelle) [caminando hacia el baño ahora vuelvo papa!

(Michael) [riendo al ver a donde se dirigía ten cuidado pequeña! No me gustaría tener que entrar a recogerte del suelo!

(Michelle) [volteando para verlo tu y yo aun tenemos mucho de que hablar comandante Swanson!

(Albert) [viéndola cerrar la puerta que decidieron hacer?

(Michael) [viendo hacia el baño llamaron a Eliza y le dijeron que Michelle esta muerta, ahora solo falta el resto[viéndolo serio Lenard y John se encargaran de llevarlos al vehículo de Michelle que esta en la carretera custodiado por otro de mis hombres, Terry y yo los llevaremos a medio camino y nos iremos en el vehículo que quedo mientras tu esperas con Michelle a que venga el helicóptero y la llevaras al hospital para que la revisen! Te veremos en casa esta noche antes de ir por Eliza!

(Albert) [serio cuando vendrá el helicóptero?

(Michael) [saliendo de la habitación en quince minutos! No quiero que Michelle vea a esos hombres aquí! Nos iremos en este momento!

(Albert) [sonriendo muchas gracias Michael! Por favor, no vayas por Eliza sin mi!

(Michelle) [en la puerta del baño yo también quiero estar presente cuando la atrapen! Y quiero unos minutos a solas con ella!

(Albert) [rodeándola por la cintura hablaremos de eso después, ahora quiero que te alistes para cuando venga el helicóptero por nosotros!

(Michelle) [viendo su ropa seca junto a la cama estaré lista en unos minutos!

Los dos salieron paraqué ella pudiera vestirse mientras Albert veía partir a Michael y Terry con los dos hombres de Eliza custodiados por Lenard y John. Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Andley, Bonnie dormía en los brazos de Eleanor mientras ella conversaba con la señora Elroy y las muchachas de lo que había sucedido pues Terry las había llamado para avisarle a Candy que esa noche estarían de vuelta en la mansión con Michelle. La señora Elroy se sentía aliviada de que hubieran logrado encontrarla con vida, no podía ni pensar en que el pequeño Berthy creciera sin su madre como lo había hecho Albert.

(Eleanor) [acariciando la negra cabellera de la niña no sabe cuanto me alegra saber que encontraron a Michelle y la traerán devuelta hoy mismo!

(Candy) [observando los movimientos de Eleanor te has encariñado mucho con Bonnie verdad suegrita?

(Eleanor) [sonriendo es que es tan linda y tan inquieta como lo era Terry a su edad que me da mucha ternura!

(Elroy) [seria es una pena que vaya a volver pronto al hogar de poni!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo misteriosa es verdad! Es una pena!

(Annie) [colgando el teléfono Archie llamo, dice que el y los muchachos vienen en camino!

(Candy) [asustada paso algo Annie?

(Annie) [seria parece que Patterson no ha llegado a trabajar y no logran localizarlo! Temen que Eliza tenga algo que ver!

(Elroy) es increíble a todo lo que la ha llevado la ambición!

(Candy) [seria Eliza siempre fue una mujer ambiciosa y no se detendrá ahora que piensa que esta a punto de conseguir la fortuna de los Andley!

(Eleanor) [confundida pero Albert no puede pensar en entregarle nada a esa muchacha ahora que encontraron a Michelle y esta a salvo de Eliza!

(Candy) [seria Eliza piensa que Michelle esta muerta! Ellos van a tenderle una trampa a Eliza para atraparla!

(Elizabeth) [acercándose el problema es que si ella tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Patterson debemos esperar a ver que es lo que ella pedirá a cambio!

(George) [entrando a la habitación no creo que eso sea necesario! Anthony me informo que Patterson esta bien; después de la decepción que tubo al descubrir quien era realmente Eliza me pidió que lo reemplazara aquí de nuevo hasta que el consejo decida si debe renunciar después de los desfalcos que Eliza logro hacer! El simplemente esta fuera de la ciudad esperando que Albert se comunique con el!

(Elroy) [viéndolo por favor George, dile a Stear y Patricia que no quiero que estén fuera de casa hasta que esto termine!

(George) [sonriendo Archie y Anthony pasaran por ellos en unos momentos para que esperemos a que William llegue con la señora Michelle!

Eliza se encontraba en el departamento de Niel, ya que este seguía fuera del país le había parecido el mejor lugar para ocultarse. Al salir de su departamento sus hombres se habían percatado de que eran seguidos por un vehículo y después de mucho esfuerzo habían logrado perderlos y llevar a su patrona a un lugar seguro en donde no pudieran encontrarla. La llamada de sus hombres esa mañana la tenia inquieta, no sabia si creerles lo que le habían dicho pues no había logrado comunicarse con ellos nuevamente y después de pensarlo mucho había decidido no llamar a Albert hasta hablar de nuevo con sus hombres. Albert entro de nuevo a la habitación en donde estaba Michelle peleando con la ropa pues por el vendaje de sus manos no había podido avanzar mucho en su intento de vestirse, Albert solamente sonrío y se acerco para ayudarla, su piel aun se sentía un poco fría, pero el color ya era mas normal. Albert la vistió como si fuera una niña mientras bromeaba para distraerla pues sabia que no le gustaba sentirse inútil.

(Albert) [sonriendo si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias esto podría ser muy comprometedor sabes?

(Michelle) [seria señor Andley, acaso usted me esta haciendo insinuaciones indecorosas?

(Albert) [acercándose juguetón tan malo seria?

(Michelle) [volteando la cara a otro lado muy, muy malo!

(Albert) [sorprendido por que?

(Michelle) [sonriendo por que me pueden dar ganas de corresponderlas y no puedo!

(Albert) [sonriendo mientras la veía diferente eres imposible!

(Michelle) [viendo la mirada de el por que me ves así?

(Albert) [abrazándola no puedo creer que casi te pierdo[viéndola a los ojos como pudiste escalar hasta el refugio sin seguridad?

(Michelle) [apretándose a el tenia mucho miedo! No quería que me atraparan y me mataran! Tenia miedo de dejarlos solos a ti, a Berthy y a papa!

(Albert) [negando con la cabeza no quiero siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad!

(Michelle) [escuchando el helicóptero creo que vienen por nosotros[sorprendida al ver el aparato que hace un helicóptero del ejercito aquí?

(Albert) [viendo hacia fuera no lo se, tu padre solo dijo que vendrían por nosotros para llevarnos de vuelta!

(Michelle) [saliendo en brazos del rubio pero como logro papa que le prestaran un helicóptero del ejercito para venir por nosotros?

(Albert) [asegurándola en la camilla del helicóptero tu padre tiene muchos amigos aun[sonriendo alégrate, vamos a casa!

(Michelle) [sintiendo que se elevaban en donde están los demás?

(Albert) [sonriendo ellos se fueron en los vehículos! Tu padre no quería que pasaras mucho tiempo en carretera por eso vamos en helicóptero, los veremos en cuanto lleguen[viéndola cansada Intenta dormir, necesitas reponerte!

(Michelle) [dormitando no quiero ir al hospital, llévame a casa con Berthy!

(Albert) [sonriendo no te preocupes, duerme!

Mientras el helicóptero se enfilaba hacia la ciudad, en el bosque Terry detenía el vehículo para que Lenard y John pudieran bajar con los dos hombres de Eliza mientras Michael sonreía, les habían quitado los celulares, las billeteras y todo lo que pudieran usar para hacer daño o escapar. Lenard y John preparaban sus armas mientras Michael les explicaba lo que sucedería en ese momento.

(Michael) [serio se estarán preguntando que es lo que hacemos aquí y por que los bajamos del auto[sonriendo este es el trato, tienen exactamente dos horas para llegar al vehículo de mi hija que dejaron ayer en la carretera para cazarla como a un animal, si logran llegar antes de que mis hombres los agarren los entregaremos a las autoridades!

(Josh) [temeroso y si no llegamos en dos horas?

(Michael) [sonriendo entonces no tendrán que preocuparse de que los entreguemos a las autoridades!

(Jim) [sorprendido nos dejaran ir?

(Michael) [subiendo al auto de nuevo explícales que sucederá si no llegan Lenard!

(Lenard) [haciendo un saludo si señor[viéndolos si no llegan en dos horas será por que habrán encontrado en esta montaña su ultima morada señores[sonriendo querían matar a nuestra pequeña, se equivocaron de presa!

(John) [viendo el reloj tienen exactamente diez minutos de ventaja antes de que vayamos tras ustedes!

(Josh) [asombrado pero no tenemos armas para defendernos, no nos pueden hacer eso!

(Terry) [sonriendo no es eso lo que hicieron con Michelle ayer[viendo el reloj creo que les quedan nueve minutos señores[señalando la carretera esta por aquel lado, les sugiero que corran!

Los dos hombres comenzaron a correr a prisa mientras los cuatro hombres del auto reían divertidos viéndolos correr a toda prisa en dirección de donde Terry les había señalado.

(Michael) [riendo eres malo Terry!

(Terry) [sonriendo por que lo dices ¨papa¨!

(Michael) [viéndolo divertido bueno ¨hijo¨ por que les diste la dirección incorrecta al auto de Miky!

(Terry) [riendo quien los manda a meterse a matones sin dejar de ser tan estúpidos? Solo espero que por las siguientes dos horas sepan que fue lo que sintió Michelle mientras la perseguían[serio de verdad van a matarlos en el bosque?

(Lenard) [riendo acaso parecemos mercenarios muchacho? Apenas vamos a divertirnos un rato antes de llevarlos a la policía!

(John) [bajando del auto si tenemos suerte tal vez logremos que lloren un rato!

(Michael) [serio no los quiero muertos! Quiero que recuerden este día por el resto de sus vidas, es una orden!

(Lenard/John) si señor!

Los dos soldados comenzaron a correr siguiendo el rastro que habían dejado los dos hombres antes de ellos. Terry y Michael volvieron a tomar la carretera camino a la ciudad. Los hombres de Eliza se habían dado cuenta después de correr un rato que habían tomado el camino equivocado, después de corregir la dirección comenzaron a avanzar sin mirar atrás, se sentían asustados pues habían visto las armas que sus perseguidores llevarían en esa persecución, no sabían que esperar si los llegaban a atrapar en ese bosque. Después de dos horas en el vehículo de Michelle iban los tres soldados acompañados de dos muy cansados hombres que habían corrido para llegar a tiempo al lugar indicado. Michael y Terry llegaban apenas a la mansión en donde Albert estaba en la biblioteca esperando aun la llamada de Eliza quien no había llamado a la hora acordada. Michelle dormía en su habitación junto a su pequeño vigilada por la señora Elroy y Eleanor quienes no se habían despegado de ella a petición de Albert. Candy se encontraba en la sala junto a Annie, Patty y Elizabeth esperando el regreso de Terry. Este al entrar corrió a abrazar a su esposa ya que no había podido verla el día anterior desde que la había llevado del hospital con su hijo. Michael entro a la biblioteca a conversar con Albert mientras Terry terminaba de saludar a las otras chicas y arrullaba a su hijo alegre.

(Candy) [Preocupada que paso Terry, por que Miky y Albert llegaron en ese helicóptero y tu y el señor Swanson llegaron hasta ahora?

(Terry) Michelle necesitaba reponerse después de lo que paso en esa montaña y Michael y yo nos quedamos a ver que los hombres de Eliza fueran todos atrapados!

(Candy) Michelle llego dormida y apenas despertó pidió a su hijo y se quedo dormida con el desde entonces!

(Annie) [seria ella parecía estar muy cansada y Kenny la reviso en cuanto llegaron! Parece que esta bien pero debe reposar lo mas que pueda!

(Terry) [sonriendo esa loca estará bien mañana, no creo que ni Kenny ni Albert logren mantenerla en esa cama mucho tiempo!

(Bonnie) [bajando las escaleras Terry; Volviste[abrazándolo porque no viniste a dormir anoche? Me toco cuidar a Candy yo sola!

(Terry) [sonriendo te agradezco mucho que la cuides por mi Bonnie! Tuve que ir con Albert a buscar a Miky!

(Bonnie) ella esta durmiendo con Berthy! Eleanor me pidió que viniera a ver si habías vuelto!

(Terry) [sonriendo y entregando su hijo a Candy dile a Eleanor que no se preocupe que su esposo llego sano y salvo y su hijo también[besando a Candy ahora vuelvo pecosa, voy a ver que tanto preocupa a los de la biblioteca!

George estaba dando los últimos reportes a Albert y Michael de lo ocurrido en la mansión el día anterior. Los sobrinos de Albert estaban en el salón con sus esposas esperando que Albert les dijera que era lo que necesitaba que hicieran en adelante. Michael había terminado de hablar con los hombres que había enviado a vigilar a Eliza pero estos la habían perdido y no habían podido encontrarla de nuevo. La policía estaba buscándola ahora que sabían que ella había cambiado de apariencia también buscaban a la señorita Lisa Stevenson.

(Albert) [viendo hacia el jardín que haremos ahora que Eliza se nos perdió de vista otra vez?

(Michael) lo único que se me ocurre es que me permitas llevar a tu familia a un lugar seguro mientras logramos agarrar a Eliza!

(Albert) [viéndolo vas a decirle a Michelle toda la verdad acerca de ti?

(Michael) no creo que sea necesario! No tengo por que explicarle a mi hija por que hago lo que hago si es por su seguridad!

(Albert) [viendo entrar a Terry creo que es hora de que nos digas de donde salieron todos esos soldados que nos ayudaron ayer y como es que no sufriste un ataque después de caminar tanto y bajar esa montaña?

(Terry) [sonriendo creo que eso es mas que claro Albert, Michael no esta enfermo como Miky cree[viéndolo acaso me equivoco?

(Albert) [serio y tampoco te has retirado de tu carrera militar verdad!

(Michael) [serio no creo que deba explicarles a ustedes nada de lo que concierne a mi vida!

(Michelle) [parada en la puerta yo tampoco merezco saber nada papa?

(Albert) [corriendo hacia ella que haces fuera de la cama muñeca? Aun no estas del todo recuperada!

(Michelle) [acercándose a su padre eras tu el que bajo con Albert y Terry a rapel verdad[confundida que paso con tu corazón?

(Michael) [viéndola tierno mi corazón estaba huyendo en ese bosque con miedo y muriéndose de frio pequeña!

(Terry) porque te levantaste Miky, aun te vez agotada!

(Albert) [tomándola en brazos de nuevo vamos a la cama de nuevo muñeca, mañana hablaremos con mas calma!

(Eleanor) [cargando a Bonnie dormida Michael, que bueno que llegaste! Nos quedaremos con Candy y Terry esta noche, tus hombres me lo dijeron!

(Michael) [sonriendo al ver a la pequeña acurrucada en los brazos de ella te vez hermosa con la pequeña en tus brazos!

(Eleanor) [seria me alegro que te guste por que vas a tener que acostumbrarte[saliendo estaré con Candy en su casa!

(Michael) [serio la propiedad esta bajo vigilancia! Los veré mañana, tal vez podamos tener suerte y encontrar a esa muchacha!

Esa noche Albert se acomodo junto a su esposa y su pequeño hijo quien a petición de ella se había quedado a dormir en medio de ellos esa noche, Albert podía observar bajo la luz de la chimenea como el pequeño a pesar de ser tan pequeño se había acomodado pegadito a ella, con esa imagen fue quedándose dormido lentamente. A la mañana siguiente Michelle despertó, sentía un poco de dolor en las manos pues las vendas le molestaban, sin hacer ruido tomo ropa limpia y salió a la habitación de Berthy para no hacer ruido al bañarse. Después de vestirse bajo las escaleras, eran apenas las seis de la mañana y debido a que todos habían velado el tiempo que ella había estado en poder de Eliza nadie se había levantado aun, fuera de la mansión varios hombres de seguridad rodeaban la casa, les pareció un poco extraño ver salir a la joven y subir al auto de Albert, momentos después el auto salía por la puerta principal seguido de de uno de los hombres de Michael. Michelle salió a tiempo que de la dirección contraria llegaban los medios de comunicación a la propiedad Andley pues habían recibido la noticia de que Michelle Swanson Andley había sido secuestrada y acecinada por sus captores. Sin hacer escándalo comenzaron a sacar el equipo de grabación para captar las imagines en primicia de la familia que debía estar ya preparando los arreglos para dar el anuncio oficial a la prensa, los guardias seguían alerta por si alguien intentaba colarse a la propiedad sin ser invitado. Michael llego a la puerta de la habitación de Albert después de haber entrado por el jardín trasero, al despertar por el ruido en la puerta Albert pudo ver que su esposa no estaba en la cama y solo el y su hijo seguían dormidos, al abrir vio la cara de Michael quien parecía preocupado por todo el alboroto que estaba a punto de estallar en la puerta principal de la mansión Andley.

(Albert) [serio pasa algo Michael?

(Michael) afuera hay mucha gente con cámaras y micrófonos! Tu jefe de seguridad dice que vienen de las revistas y los periódicos! Creo que se enteraron del secuestro de Michelle, hay que salir a hablar con ellos, dile a Michelle que se aliste y salga!

(Albert) [asombrado acaso ella no esta abajo en la biblioteca?

(Michael) [serio ella no esta en la casa[comprendiendo a donde crees que haya ido?

(Albert) [molesto no se pero voy a salir a buscarla!

(Michael) [caminando hacia las escaleras voy a preguntarle a mis hombres si la vieron salir!

Después de unos minutos Albert estaba en la sala con George esperando a Michael para salir a buscar a su esposa mientras en el departamento de Michelle esta bajaba las escaleras con un arnés puesto y una cuerda sobre el hombro, al llegar había intentado que el encargado la dejara ver el departamento de Lisa Stevenson pero no había logrado convencerlo por lo que había decidido bajar por el balcón a dar un vistazo, con suerte si no lograba encontrarla sola por lo menos encontraría algo que le dijera en donde estaba. Al abrir la puerta hacia el balcón pego un brinco al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella.

(Lenard) [serio a donde crees que vas?

Al voltear a ver no pudo evitar recordar una escena de veinte años atrás, cuando Lenard era uno de los soldados nuevos en la unidad de su padre y la había encontrado escapándose de la oficina de su padre en el cuartel de entrenamiento para ir a seguir a los soldados mientras estos atravesaban los campos de obstáculos, esa vez el joven Lenard de apenas veinte años la había sorprendido tratando de descolgarse por una cuerda que había sacado del armario de equipos de su padre, desde ese día Lenard se había convertido en el mas encubridor de las travesuras de la niña de ocho años de su comandante.

(Michelle) [asustada no me asustes de ese modo Lenard[con una mano en el pecho casi haces que salte por el balcón!

(Lenard) [serio no deberías estar aquí! Tu padre y tu marido estarán en casa trepando las paredes del coraje que deben estar pasando por que saliste!

(Michelle) [inocente y vas a delatarme?

(Lenard) [sonriendo hay pequeña traviesa! Cuando te he delatado?

(Michelle) [ sonriendo nunca! Me ayudas?

(Lenard) [acercándose vas a bajar al departamento de esa mujer[viéndola asentir pues yo bajo primero después tu me sigues!

(Michelle) [sonriendo cuando papa se entere vas a tener problemas!

(Lenard) [serio ya se entero y espera que llegues a casa pronto por que la prensa esta parqueada fuera de tu casa!

(Michelle) [riendo entonces será mejor que nos apuremos no crees?

Lenard bajo por la cuerda y después de asegurarse que el departamento estaba desocupado la hizo señas a Michelle para que bajara, estuvieron revisando todo lo que Eliza había dejado al huir y encontraron varias cosas que Michelle reconoció de inmediato, los videos de Albert que Eliza guardaba con mucho celo y unos que otros documentos entre los cuales se encontraba algo que los dejo realmente felices de haberse atrevido a bajar, en una de las gavetas del escritorio de ella había dejado una libreta de ahorros de un banco suizo con cifras y claves escondidas con las cuales no seria difícil recuperar los casi cinco millones que tenia en el saldo. Los dos sonrieron felices del hallazgo que habían encontrado. Después de subir nuevamente por el balcón Michelle preparo un poco de café para compartir con su compañero de hazaña. Los dos se tomaron unos minutos para sentarse en la mueva mesa del comedor que su padre había enviado para reponer los muebles que le habían destrozado, todo estaba como si aquel incidente nunca hubiera pasado, con la única diferencia que su padre había enviado el cuadro original de la copia que Eliza había destruido. Michelle lo observo mientras tomaba su café.

(Lenard) [sonriendo extrañas mucho a tu madre verdad pequeña?

(Michelle) [sonriendo todos los días[viéndolo directa papa ha estado ocultándome muchas cosas estos años Lenard! Yo se que tu nunca me dirás que es lo que papa me oculta, solo necesito saber algo! El corazón de papa esta bien?

(Lenard) [serio no se por que me preguntas cosas que no puedo contestar pequeña, mejor vamos a casa para que tu marido este tranquilo y hablas con tu padre de lo que quieras saber!

(Michelle) [seria esta bien, pero te advierto que si descubro lo que estoy pensando papa va a tener muchas cosas que explicar y el próximo que va necesitar ser rescatado será tu comandante!

(Lenard) [burlón si, si como tu digas! Ahora vámonos que tenemos mucho que reportarle a tu familia!

Michelle intento llegar a su casa seguida por Lenard pero una cuadra antes el camino estaba totalmente cerrado por los autos de la prensa y revistas que querían obtener la primicia de la muerte de la dueña de los estudios Swanson. Los dos vehículos dieron la vuelta hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de Stear y Patty quienes no estaban pues toda la familia estaba reunida en la mansión Andley. Michelle corrió por el patio trasero cubierta del rostro por la chaqueta de Lenard quien la acompaño hasta dejarla sana y salva en la entrada trasera del jardín. Al pasar por la cocina se topo con Terry quien sostenía a su hijo mientras le daba el biberón.

(Terry) [sonriendo ahora si que estas metida en tremendo lio!

(Michelle) [acercándose buenos días a ti también Terry!

(Terry) [serio acaso no sabes que los muertos no pueden salir a pasear a espaldas de sus familiares?

(Michelle) [seria muertos? Quien esta muerto?

(Terry) [viendo hacia fuera haya afuera hay mas de diez vehículos con reporteros que aseguran que tu estas muerta!

(Michelle) [seria quien los llamo?

(Terry) [encogiendo los hombros no lo se! Pero de ser tu me preocuparía por las dos fieras que te esperan en la biblioteca!

(Michelle) [viendo hacia la sala están muy enojados?

(Terry) [acercándose amenazante solo te diré que si tu fueras mi esposa en este momento te tendría sobre mis rodillas dándote una tunda que jamás olvidarías!

(Michelle) [caminando coqueta eso solo lo lograrías en tus sueños!

(Terry) [burlón en unos minutos enviare a Candy con el botiquín, para que recoja lo que esos dos dejen de ti, traviesa malcriada!

(Michelle) [sacándole la lengua como no don alcahuete!

(Terry) alcahuete[viéndose con la pacha y su hijo en brazos por lo menos me queda mas vida que a ti después de que pases por esa puerta!

Michelle camino hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, al entrar se topo con el rostro serio de Albert y Michael quienes la veían sumamente enojados por haber salido después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para rescatarla de aquella montaña. Michael se acerco a su hija y sin aviso le dio una bofetada reventándole el labio por lo fuerte del golpe. Michelle se llevo la mano al rostro viendo a su padre desafiante, era la primera vez que la golpeaba de esa forma.

(Michael) [enojado como te atreves a salir sin avisar después de todo lo que pasamos por recuperarte?

(Albert) [colocándose en medio creo que eso no era necesario Michael!

(Michael) [serio esto es entre mi hija y yo William!

(Albert) [desafiante será tu hija, pero también te recuerdo que es mi esposa[volteando a verla no debiste salir sola Miky! Nos tenias muy preocupados!

(Michelle) [sin soltar su rostro solo quería dar una vuelta, lo lamento!

(Michael) [serio y eso que significa Michelle?

(Michelle) [viéndolo fijamente a los ojos que Salí a dar una vuelta!

(Albert) [intentando cambiar el tema déjame ver ese golpe Miky!

(Michelle) [bajando la cara no te preocupes Albert voy a cambiarme para que salgamos a enfrentar a los medios!

(Michael) [serio espero que esto no se repita de nuevo Michelle!

(Michelle) [volteando a ver desafiante yo espero que no se repita señor!

(Michael) [molesto no me gusta tu tono de voz!

(Michelle) [dejando ver el golpe en su rostro, conteniendo una lagrima lamento que no le guste señor!

Sin decir mas Michelle subió las escaleras a prisa rumbo a su habitación, debía limpiarse la cara y alistarse para salir a dar la cara a los medios. En la biblioteca Albert veía a Michael quien se veía la mano con la que le había pegado por primera vez a su hija.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 30: **Verdades al Descubierto**

**Yajaira **


	30. Chapter 30

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 30**

**Verdades al Descubierto**

Michael se veía la mano con la que acababa de golpear a su hija, de repente le ardía como si la estuviera pasando sobre fuego, nunca antes la había golpeado de esa forma, nunca había tenido motivo para hacerlo. Albert lo veía serio mientras intentaba escoger las palabras que quería decirle en ese momento.

(Michael) [viendo las manos del rubio empuñadas se que no estas de acuerdo con lo que hice William[estrujando una mano contra la otra yo tampoco lo estoy!

(Albert) [serio con todo el respeto que te tengo quiero advertirte que espero que no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste o tendrás que responderme a mi!

(Michael) [sonriendo no esperaba menos de ti William! Por favor dile que quiero hablar con ella!

(Albert) [saliendo iré a ver si esta lista para salir a recibir a la prensa!

Albert subió las escaleras y camino hasta llegar a la habitación, al entrar la encontró terminando de ponerse las botas de montar, sus ojos estaban brillosos y su rostro mas serio de lo acostumbrado, Albert se sentó junto a ella en la orilla de la cama y la rodeo con un brazo, Michelle solamente recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y dejo escapar en silencio las lagrimas que había contenido al recibir el golpe de su padre.

(Albert) [abrazándola me alegra que regresaras bien[acariciándole la espalda llora cuanto quieras muñeca!

(Michelle) [limpiándose la cara perdóname no quise preocuparlos!

(Albert) [limpiándole el labio a donde fuiste?

(Michelle) [bajando la mirada al departamento! Quería ver si el conserje me dejaba entrar al de Lisa Stevenson, pero no me dejo[avergonzada entonces entramos por el balcón!

(Albert) [serio Lenard te ayudo[viéndola asentir que encontraron? Por que llegaste feliz!

(Michelle) [entregándole la libreta creo que esto debe ser de Max Leegan!

(Albert) [abriendo tremendos ojos esto estaba en el departamento de Eliza? Con esto podemos recuperar otra parte de lo que robo a los Leegan! Pero por que fuiste a buscarla a su departamento?

(Michelle) [bajando la mirada necesitaba confrontarla[explicando cuando era pequeña papa siempre decía que cuando comienzas a sentir miedo debes confrontarlo para no sentirlo mas! Estoy comenzando a temerle a Eliza y no me gusta!

(Albert) [abrazándola no debes temerle! Yo no pienso apartarme de ti ni un momento hasta que Eliza este fuera de nuestras vidas! Si quieres enfrentarla hazlo pero conmigo junto a ti!

(Michelle) [confesando ellos iban a matarme Albert! Ella se los dijo muy claro que podían hacer conmigo lo que quisieran siempre y cuando me mataran luego y me dejaran en donde tu pudieras encontrarme! Ella es mas peligrosa de lo que pensábamos hasta ahora y no parara hasta matarme a mi, a nuestro hijo y a ti si no consigue lo que quiere contigo!

(Albert) [respirando profundo eso no sucederá, si no logramos atraparla te prometo que nunca mas podrá hacernos daño [decidido porque por defenderte a ti y a Berthy soy capaz de matarla!

(Michelle) [abrazándolo fuerte no digas eso! Prométeme que no harás nada que te aleje de nosotros!

(Albert) [sonriendo al verla tan preocupada te lo prometo! Tu padre quiere hablar contigo!

(Michelle) [seria tal vez después, ahora debemos salir para aclarar lo de mi entierro[dando la vuelta te parece que luzco bien?

(Albert) [sonriendo bellísima como siempre, pero por que de amazona?

(Michelle) por que tu y yo saldremos a dar una vuelta a caballo para luego desmontar frente a todos y que vean que todo esta normal!

(Albert) [acariciándole el labio hinchado creo que esto no nos ayudara a aparentar tranquilidad!

(Michelle) [sonriendo esto me lo hice escapando de los secuestradores pero no me paso nada!

(Albert) les diremos todo?

(Michelle) No! Solamente que ya estoy bien y todo sigue normal como siempre!

(Albert) [sorprendido ante su calma pero no creo que se queden tranquilos con esa explicación!

(Michelle) [dándole un beso suave eso se lo aprendí a Terry! Que no te importe si siguen preguntando, simplemente monta y demos una vuelta a caballo! Eso también nos caerá bien y me dará tiempo antes de enfrentar a papa sin gritar!

En la biblioteca Terry había entrado a ver a Michael, había visto el golpe que este le había dado a su hija y se sentía molesto. Le había recordado tanto a los golpes que el Duque solía darle a el cada vez que el lo contrariaba. No sentía que había sido justo al levantarle la mano a su hija de esa manera, pero mas que nada le había revuelto aquellos recuerdos que tanto odiaba de su pasado, a pesar de que el y el Duque se llevaban mejor ahora no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos golpes que por tantos años había recibido. Y le indignaba saber que Michael menos que nadie tenia derecho de golpear a su hija después de todo lo que había estado ocultándole durante los últimos años desde la muerte de Pamela su madre.

(Michael) [serio necesitas algo Terrence?

(Terry) [serio solamente decirle que no me parece lo que hizo con Miky! Usted no tenia derecho de golpearla de ese modo!

(Michael) [molesto eso es entre mi hija y yo!

(Terry) [socarrón claro, como sabe que ella jamás le respondería los golpes por que no lo conoce bien!

(Michael) mi hija me conoce mejor que nadie! Y sabe que ese golpe se lo tenia merecido!

(Terry) [burlón y cuantos golpes merece usted de parte de su hija después de todo lo que le ha mentido! Cuando va a decirle que aun sigue activo en el ejercito y que nunca a estado enfermo del corazón como ella cree?

(Michael) [serio eso no es de tu incumbencia!

(Terry) [saliendo solo espero que cuando ella se entere aun tenga tiempo de componer las cosas a su favor después de todo lo que la ha hecho pasar!

Sin decir mas Terry salió de la biblioteca y vio bajar a Michelle con el labio inflamado y roto, del brazo de Albert. Candy venia saliendo de la cocina con el pequeño Terry en brazos, al ver a Albert bajar de jinete soltó un chiflido como siempre solía hacerlo al verlo así.

(Albert) [riendo nunca vas a cambiar verdad Candy?

(Candy) [feliz no mientras tenga un padre tan guapo de quien presumir!

(Terry) [juguetón vas a montar a la prensa Miky?

(Michelle) [seria no, simplemente voy a hacer una de tus tretas[encogiendo los hombros dejar a la prensa con un palmo de narices después de no decir nada coherente!

(Terry) [serio yo nunca hago eso! Simplemente los ignoro y no digo nada!

(Michelle) [tomando aire vamos por los caballos!

(Albert) [sonriendo ahora volvemos!

Los dos salieron y minutos después estaban frente a la prensa dando una que otra explicación, no tardaron mucho en volver después de dar un par de vueltas a la propiedad sabiendo que los iban a estar fotografiando. Al entrar de nuevo a la mansión Michelle vio a su padre sentado en la sala esperando que ellos regresaran, Terry y Candy conversaban con el y vieron cuando Michelle subió corriendo las gradas para cambiarse pues Albert se había quedado con George conversando de la tarjeta de ahorros que Miky y Lenard habían encontrado y había que enviarla a los abogados para que recuperaran ese dinero. Albert la había visto subir como huyendo de su padre y decidió hablar con ella mientras en la sala Terry y Michael conversaban con Candy del trabajo que iniciarían en cuanto Michelle comenzara a trabajar de nuevo en el libreto de Terry.

(Michael) [serio cuando van a comenzar las entrevistas para las protagonistas?

(Terry) [serio cuando Miky lo indique!

(Michael) no creo que William le permita ir a trabajar en mucho tiempo después de lo que paso ayer!

(Candy) usted la conoce mejor que nadie, díganos si ella se quedara quieta?

(Michael) [viendo a las escaleras claro que no, eso es lo que me preocupa[viendo a Albert bajar en donde esta Michelle?

(Albert) [sonriendo esta descansando, creo que no se siente del todo bien!

(Michael) [parándose entonces hablare con ella cuando se tranquilice!

(Terry) [sonriendo por que no mejor sube y habla con ella de una vez?

(Michael) [serio por que no estoy preparado para morir[viéndolos estamos hablando de mi hija, y si no la dejo calmarse antes de hablar con ella terminaremos peleando! Volveré después, voy a ver que han encontrado mis hombres!

(Candy) [viéndolo salir es mi impresión o Michael le esta huyendo a su hija?

(Albert) [serio creo que los dos se están evitando!

(Terry) Michelle no va a perdonarle todo lo que le esta ocultando si el no se lo dice personalmente viéndola a la cara!

(Candy) que es lo que el le oculta? Por que no puede decirle a Michelle de frente lo que guarda con tanto celo en su corazón?

(Albert) eso es lo que me gustaría saber[viendo a Terry que es lo que teme Michael si le dice la verdad a Miky?

(Terry) [viendo que Michelle no estuviera cerca Michael la ha obligado a vivir una vida que si dependiera de ella jamás hubiera vivido[serio lo del compromiso obligado no ha sido todo! Ella nunca se ha atrevido a contrariarlo en nada, incluso en la bofetada que le dio hace un rato, en otra época Michelle la hubiera evitado! Ella a girado tantas veces alrededor de la enfermedad de su corazón para que este no empeorara, lo a acompañado a todos sus supuestos chequeos durante estos años y dejo que el se saliera con la suya en todo y ahora le dolerá saber que fue por simplemente mentiras[suspirando no quisiera ni por un instante estar en los zapatos de Michael cuando ella se entere!

(Albert) [serio Michelle quiere irse por un tiempo! Seria posible que tu padre le permitiera quedarse con el?

(Terry) [sonriendo ella quiere ir a donde Michael no se atreva a llegar!

(Albert) [serio así es! Además es una forma de mantenerla lejos de Eliza!

(Terry) [sonriendo malicioso realmente se ira de viaje o solo pretenderemos que se va?

(Albert) [sonriendo ella estará en su departamento hasta que quiera salir!

(Candy) [sorprendida la dejaras estar sola con Berthy?

(Albert) [serio no quiero que tu te quedes tampoco Candy! Eliza envío por ti al hospital no por Miky! Todo fue coincidencia y si Miky no esta aquí Eliza intentara llevarte a ti por que sabe cuanto te quiero pequeña!

(Terry) [pensativo creo que Albert tiene razón pecosa! Tal vez seria bueno que tu y Miky se quedaran juntas en ese departamento!

(Candy) [triste pero entonces no verías a tu hijo y a mi todos los días Terry!

(Terry) [abrazándola no llores pecosa! Yo buscare la forma de ir a verte y pasar tiempo contigo y nuestro hijo!

(Albert) [sonriendo los dejare a solas para que lo discutan! Iré a ver si Michelle realmente se quedo dormida o decidió salir por la ventana en mi ausencia!

Albert subió dejando a sus dos amigos decidiendo lo que debían hacer para evitar que Eliza volviera a intentar algo contra ellas. En el departamento de Niel, Eliza veía las noticias que habían grabado a Albert con su esposa dando un paseo a caballo por su propiedad, aun no podía creer que sus planes se habían venido abajo una vez mas. Ella se había sentido tan feliz el día anterior cuando le habían dicho que esa mujer estaba muerta. Ahora la veía tan tranquila aun al lado de su William. Estaba realmente furiosa, necesitaba pensar que haría, había logrado conseguir un abogado y después de consultar los cargos que habían en su contra le habían conseguido retirar la mayoría por no tener pruebas en su contra. Por el momento había cambiado una vez mas su apariencia, ahora llevaba el cabello pelirrojo y rizado de nuevo. Había logrado conseguir un abogado muy bueno que se había compadecido ante sus lagrimas y parecía sentirse atraído hacia ella. Era una mujer astuta y no dejaba rastro que indicara que ella había cometido ningún tipo de delito mas que la palabra de gente de dudosa categoría quienes la acusaban y su familia que no quería mas que hacerle daño. Eliza podía por el momento estar segura que Albert no tenia ninguna prueba de lo que ella había dicho. Por lo menos ahora estaría libre para planear las cosas con mas calma. Esa noche después de haber conversado largo rato Candy había accedido a hacer lo que Terry y Albert dispusieran, ella iría con Michelle a donde ella quisiera refugiarse. Albert se había quedado dormido junto a Michelle al subir a verla. Al despertar la sintió aun entre sus brazos, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo siempre lo volvía loco, suavemente le dio un beso en el cuello haciéndola moverse al sentir las cosquillas que el le había dado con el roce de sus labios.

(Michelle) [sonriendo buenos días mi amor!

(Albert) [apretándola a el querrás decir buenas noches! Son casi las siete!

(Michelle) [levantando la cabeza para ver hacia la ventana pero era apenas medio día cuando me recosté por un rato!

(Albert) [riendo creo que los dos necesitábamos mucho este descanso[escuchando el ruido del estomago de ella quieres ir a cenar?

(Michelle) [acercándose bésame!

(Albert) [besándola apasionado te amo!

(Elroy) [tosiendo, sentada en el sillón de la habitación con el pequeño en brazos al fin despertaron!

(Albert) [saltando fuera de la cama tía Elroy no la sentí entrar!

(Elroy) [sonriendo entre hace una hora cuando escuche al pequeño llorar y que ustedes no lo escuchaban!

(Michelle) [tomando al pequeño en brazos perdóname Berthy, no se por que no te escuche!

(Elroy) [serena es natural que estés cansada después de todo lo que pasaste[viendo a Albert me alegro que lograran descansar, los dos lo necesitaban!

(Albert) [sonriendo creo que ya no fui a la oficina por hoy!

(Elroy) [levantándose George y los muchachos se están haciendo cargo[saliendo voy a ordenar que sirvan la cena!

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban, John llego a la mansión llevando un mensaje de su comandante para Albert, había descubierto que los cargos en contra de Eliza habían sido desechados por la fiscalía a petición de un juez que había revisado el caso y no había encontrado pruebas suficientes mas que solo conjeturas y suposiciones. Ahora mas que nunca debían estar pendientes de todo. Esa mañana Eliza se había levantado feliz, podía saborear en el aire la libertad recién adquirida. Podía volver al club y a frecuentar a sus amistades como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, aun cuando sus planes no habían salido del todo como esperaba habían cosas que si había logrado y haría lo posible por conseguir lo que quería sin ponerse en evidencia ante la justicia como lo había hecho hasta ese momento, primero comenzaría por ver la forma de acercarse de nuevo a los Andley sin que ellos la vieran llegar. Como Lisa casi lo había logrado, su error había sido no enamorar mas al imbécil de su jefe para que este le ayudara con sus planes, ahora tendría que ser mas atrevida si quería lograr tener a William entre sus garras.

(John) [entrando al comedor buenos días, lamento entrar de esta forma pero mi comandante necesita urgentemente hablar con usted señor Andley!

(Albert) [serio conmigo? Paso algo?

(John) [viendo a Michelle solamente se que quiere que usted me acompañe señor!

(Michelle) [seria creo que es hora de que me vaya[levantándose de la mesa estaré en la oficina si me necesitas Albert!

(Albert) [serio no quiero que salgas! Por lo menos no hoy Miky!

(Michelle) [viéndolo necesito arreglar todo para mi viaje y Patty no podrá hacerlo sola!

(Elroy) [seria por que no mejor vas con William a ver a tu padre?

(John) [serio lo lamento pequeña pero tu padre dijo categóricamente que solo esperaba a tu esposo! El dice que vendrá a verte esta tarde!

(Michelle) [viendo a Albert dile a papa que no se moleste que cuando quiera verlo lo buscare[caminando hacia fuera voy a montar un rato y luego iré a ver a Candy!

(Albert) [serio no saldrás entonces?

(Michelle) [sonriendo no te preocupes, no saldré hasta saber que te dijo papa!

(Albert) [saliendo te veré mas tarde!

En casa de Candy, por la puerta principal iban entrando Annie y Elizabeth quienes habían quedado de reunirse con ella esa mañana al entrar habían visto en la sala a Terry despidiéndose con un apasionado beso de su esposa, las dos sonrieron divertidas al ver como Candy lo tenia capturado con sus brazos alrededor del cuello mientras el la apretaba atrevidamente a su cuerpo.

(Annie) [sonriendo cuidado Terry que Candy apenas hace unos días tubo a tu hijo!

(Elizabeth) [riendo ten compasión que la vas a dejar sin aire!

(Candy) [sonrojada chicas, cuando llegaron?

(Terry) [socarrón acaso les da envidia[acercándose juguetón no será que también ustedes desean que las bese así?

(Annie) [sonrojada Terry no juegues que para eso tengo a Archie que besa muy bien!

(Terry) [sonriendo creo que eso solo tendré que creértelo!

(Candy) deja a las chicas Terry, y mejor ve a trabajar que Michelle no tarda en entrar y se enojara contigo!

(Michelle) [entrando yo que[sonriendo feliz Terry todavía estas aquí[abrazándolo me llevas a la oficina?

(Terry) [viéndola serio no lo se primero tendría que preguntarle a Albert si tienes permiso de ir a jugar con tus juguetes a la oficina!

(Michelle) [seria si no me quieres llevar solo dímelo!

(Terry) [saliendo no te quiero llevar y si intentas salir de aquí Candy, Annie y Elizabeth se encargaran de ti!

(Michelle) [viéndolas tu crees que puedan conmigo?

(Terry) [sonriendo has la prueba!

(Michelle) [seria es esa la forma de hablarle a tu suegra?

(Terry) [acercándose serio es la forma de hablarle a mi hermana y proteger a mi amiga! Si te veo por la oficina yo mismo te traigo atada de pies y manos!

(Michelle) [riendo que tengas buen día[caminando hacia las chicas hay pastel Candy?

(Candy) [riendo cuando has visto que no tenga pastel en casa?

Las cuatro muchachas se sentaron a conversar, Michael veía llegar a su yerno a la mansión Swanson y salió a recibirlo, después de decirle lo que sus hombres habían logrado averiguar Albert no podía mas que asombrarse ante la astucia de Eliza, de alguna forma había logrado que un abogado le consiguiera la libertad de alguna manera. Ahora tendrían que tener mucho mas cuidado en vigilarla pues no tardaría en aparecerse de nuevo en sus vidas. Albert fue a su oficina después de conversar largo rato con Michael, al llegar comento con George lo que había sucedido y las medidas que deseaba tomar, definitivamente Michael le había confirmado que no podría mantener a sus hombres por mas tiempo vigilando pues no le era permitido y el tenia que ausentarse por unos días para atender algunos negocios, dependía de el totalmente lo que haría en ese momento. A media tarde la señora Elroy salía de la mansión rumbo a la casa de Candy en donde sabia estaban reunidas las muchachas, al entrar había todo un alboroto, al sentirse aburrida y atrapada Michelle había convencido a las muchachas de tomar un día de relajación, habían llamado al Spa que Annie las había llevado antes de la celebración del primer aniversario de Michelle y habían pedido el servicio VIP en casa, la señora Elroy entro para encontrar a Michelle tirada a media sala sobre una mesa de masajes mientras Annie y Elizabeth tomaban un baño de vapor en una esquina y Candy recibía un masaje en los pies ya que por haber dado a luz recientemente no podía tomar el baño de vapor y el masaje. Michelle se levanto y después de mucho discutir, la señora Elroy se encontraba junto a las muchachas metida en un baño de vapor portátil recibiendo el tratamiento de rejuvenecimiento que Michelle y Annie se habían encargado de seleccionar para ella. Esa tarde Terry llego a su casa después de las seis, al llegar había tenido que rodear la entrada por la cantidad de vehículos que había afuera, los guardias de Michelle estaban en la entrada vigilando. Al bajar del auto no pudo entrar a su casa por la puerta principal y después de preguntar a los guardias que sucedía se asomo por la puerta trasera del jardín para ver un espectáculo increíble. Sin hacer ruido salió de su casa y se dirigió a casa de Albert, este venia entrando con Archie y Anthony mientras George había salido esa tarde para Boston. Al verlo entrar los tres se acercaron a preguntar por que venia tan contrariado.

(Albert) [preocupado pasa algo Terry?

(Terry) [serio vengo de trabajar y no puedo entrar a mi casa! Todo esta lleno de gente que no conozco y en la sala están las muchachas viendo un desfile de modas que montaron en mi sala con la tienda Gucci y todas sostienen la tarjeta de crédito en la mano[sentándose quien sabe que tanto han comprado en todo el día!

(Archie) [serio Annie también esta en tu casa[viéndolo asentir pero me dijo que solo tomarían el te con Candy esta mañana y luego iría a ver a sus padres con Elizabeth!

(Terry) [recostándose en el sillón pues no ha salido de mi casa y están en plena sala con el Spa ese que tanto le gusta a tu mujer!

(Anthony) [serio vamos no puede ser para tanto!

(Patty) [entrando del brazo de Stear hola chicos, han visto a Miky? El banco a estado llamando como loco toda la tarde para preguntar si Michelle esta de compras por que su tarjeta a sido utilizada como nunca en todo el día y cuando Salí de la oficina ya llevaba mas de setenta mil dólares cargados!

(Albert) [asombrado Miky nunca a gastado tanto en tan corto tiempo, deben haber clonado la tarjeta?

(Terry) [levantándose todavía creen que no es serio?

(Albert) [suspirando bueno, si las muchachas no pueden contenerse a gastar a lo loco tendremos que utilizar el recurso mas fuerte que tenemos!

(Anthony) [serio tu crees que sea necesario? Mira que yo quiero dormir con mi mujer hoy en la noche! No quiero que me saque de la habitación por hacerle eso?

(Archie) [serio pues yo creo que es lo mínimo que se merecen por el alboroto que armaron gastando a lo loco con nuestras tarjetas que con tanta confianza les dimos!

(Stear) [serio piénsalo bien Albert, si usas ese método mínimo que Michelle te manda a dormir con Berthy!

(Terry) [confundido de que recurso están hablando? Que es lo que les harán para detenerlas?

(Albert) [caminando hacia las escaleras iré por la tía Elroy ella sabrá como hacerlas entrar en razón! No deberían exponerse ante tanta gente después de todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar Eliza! No deberían tener tanta gente desconocida en la casa!

(Terry) [riendo si vas a buscar a tu tía será mejor que la busques en mi casa[bromeando tu efectivo recurso esta sentado entre tu mujer y la de Anthony con la tarjeta de crédito en mano igual que las chicas!

Todos voltearon a ver a Terry aun incrédulos de lo que les estaba diciendo. Al ver las caras de los demás Terry los invito con un gesto a que lo siguieran para que vieran con sus propios ojos que no mentía. Al llegar a la casa de Terry, este muy divertido les abrió cortésmente la puerta del jardín para que todos se encaminaran a la sala. Albert y sus sobrinos no podían creer el espectáculo que tenían enfrente. La señora Elroy, con el cabello teñido de rubio cenizo, las uñas de las manos arregladas en estilo french al igual que los pies en los cuales lucia unas sandalias muy cómodas blandiendo la tarjeta de crédito la cual usaba de abanico de tiempo en tiempo mientras disfrutaba la exhibición de ropa de verano que habían llevado de la tienda. El colmo de todo fue que al entrar iba pasando una modelo con un traje de noche muy bonito y serio en color azul marino con pequeños toques de pedrería en los puños de la manga y la cintura y antes de que cualquiera de las muchachas dijera algo la señora Elroy levanto en el aire la tarjeta de crédito.

(Elroy) [divertida lo quiero en talla diez!

(Albert) [sorprendido tía Elroy!

(Elroy) [poniéndose de pie de un salto William[seria que están haciendo allí parados? Que no ven que es una reunión de damas?

(Albert) [serio pues la reunión se termina ahora! Es hora de cenar y los quiero a todos en la mesa en media hora!

(Elroy) [viendo la seriedad del rubio sucede algo William?

(Albert) [saliendo hablare con usted en la biblioteca antes de cenar tía Elroy!

(Michelle) [viendo a los empleados de la tienda bueno señores, creo que nos agarro la noche! Volveremos a hacer esto pronto por favor retírense y estaremos esperando nuestros pedidos gracias!

La sala principal de los Grandchester quedo en total silencio y en perfecto orden después de quince minutos, las chicas aun estaban frente la mirada de los chicos y Patty que no podían creer el alboroto que habían armado las cinco damas en tan solo unas horas. Michelle vio salir a la señora Elroy detrás de Albert y decidió quedarse a ayudarle a Candy a levantar todo pues Terry parecía molesto aunque en su rostro se dibujaba un dejo de diversión ante todo lo que tenia en frente, pues Archie y Anthony no dejaban de ver a sus esposas fijamente tratando de adivinar que tanto daño le habían hecho a sus respectivas tarjetas. Annie sin tomarle importancia a la mirada de Archie le entrego varios paquetes que necesitaba llevar a casa antes de ir a cenar a la casa Andley como Albert había ordenado. Elizabeth se acerco divertida a Anthony y disimuladamente abrió una de las bolsas mostrándole uno de los trajes de dormir sensuales que había comprado, lo que ilumino la mirada del rubio el cual le ayudo gustoso a llevar sus paquetes. Michelle le entrego unos paquetes a Patty que ella le había comprado para ella y su esposo, al abrirlo Stear sonrío pícaro ante lo que vio y caballerosamente le ayudo a Patty a llevarlos a casa. Michelle paso junto a Terry suprimiendo una sonrisa y dejando a la rubia para que le quitara el berrinche a su serio marido. Candy se acerco coqueta a Terry el cual la veía indiferente.

(Candy) no te escuche llegar?

(Terry) [serio con el relajo que tenían tu y tu sequito me imagino que no se dieron cuenta de nada!

(Candy) [abrazándolo compre cosas muy bonitas para cuando ya podamos!

(Terry) [alejándose si no mal recuerdo tus palabras del hospital fueron ¨mira lo que me hiciste, ni creas que volverás a tocarme¨ me equivoco?

(Candy) [acercándose eso era el dolor hablando por mi[haciendo pucheros estas enojado por el alboroto que había?

(Terry) [negando estoy sorprendido! Como fue que convirtieron a la señora Elroy en eso que vimos?

(Candy) [sonriendo quedo muy bonita verdad?

(Terry) [serio no hablo de eso pecosa! Cuando entramos la vimos dándose aire con la tarjeta y cuando levanto el brazo para pedir ese vestido azul pensamos que le estaba dando un ataque! Que no le viste la cara a la pobre vieja?

(Candy) [haciendo pucheros me vas a seguir hablando así o me vas a dar el beso que no me diste cuando llegaste?

(Terry) [acercándose no debieron hacer esta reunión Candy, tu sabes como están las cosas y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar entrar gente extraña a nuestras casas!

(Candy) [rosando la boca de el con sus labios teníamos guardias cuidándonos!

(Terry) [serio pecosa, ustedes no saben el peligro que corren haciendo esas locuras!

(Candy) [viéndolo molesto paso algo que aun no sabemos?

(Terry) [tomándola de la mano vamos a cenar con Albert que el tiene mucho que decirles!

(Candy) [asustada dime que es lo que pasa Terry?

(Terry) [serio Eliza! Eso es lo que pasa[jalándola vamos a comer Candy!

La señora Elroy había entrado a la biblioteca siguiendo a su sobrino y había escuchado todo lo que el tenia que contarle, después de escucharlo pudo entender porque le había molestado tanto la reunión que habían hecho en la sala de los Grandchester. Después de escuchar todo lo que Michael le había dicho a Albert la señora Elroy salió de la biblioteca para ordenar que sirvieran la cena.

(Albert) [deteniéndola te ves hermosa mama!

(Elroy) [sonriendo tu mujer tiene muchas ideas locas, pero creo que esta ha sido la mejor que a tenido conmigo!

(Albert) [riendo esa loca te contagio[acariciándole el rostro te ves joven y bonita[dándole un beso me encanta verte así!

(Elroy) [conteniendo una lagrima adulador! Voy a ordenar que sirvan la cena!

(Albert) [viendo a Michelle subiendo las gradas ahora voy al comedor tía, solo necesito hablar con Miky!

Albert subió detrás de su esposa y entro a la habitación después de ella, Michelle coloco los paquetes que llevaba en brazos y se dio la vuelta para esperar todo lo que Albert quisiera decirle, sabia que había sido una locura organizar tremendo alboroto pero la verdad había disfrutado el día como nunca y no se arrepentía de nada, solo le quedaba escuchar la reprimenda que Albert quisiera darle. Lo vio acercarse serio a ella, pero al tenerlo cerca solo pudo sentir los brazos de el rodeándola por la cintura y apretándola a el.

(Albert) [cariñoso que voy a hacer contigo muñeca[ante la mirada de incógnita de ella no puedo dejarte sola sin que hagas una de las tuyas!

(Michelle) [sonriendo te gusto el nuevo look de Emilia?

(Albert) [serio desde cuando le dices Emilia a la tía?

(Michelle) desde hoy que ella misma me lo pidió!

(Albert) [moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro ya la contagiaste con tus locuras!

(Michelle) [rozando el cuello de el con su nariz y sus labios acaso es tan malo que le contagie un poco de diversión?

(Albert) [suspirando no hagas eso Miky! Tenemos que bajar a cenar con todos que tengo algo muy importante que decirles!

(Michelle) [sonriendo me encanta cuando te pones nervioso!

(Albert) [separándola de el por favor Miky, ahora no[abriendo la puerta debemos ir a cenar con los demás que tengo algo que decirles a todos!

(Michelle) [saliendo junto a el papa tiene algo que ver con que estés tan serio? Paso algo?

(Albert) [entrando al comedor ahora les contare a todos[acomodándole la silla primero cenemos!

(Terry) [viendo a la señora Elroy se ve muy hermosa madame!

(Elroy) [sonrojada muchas gracias Terry!

(Michelle) [seria que es lo que tienes que decirnos Albert?

(Albert) [serio esta mañana fui a ver al padre de Michelle, aparentemente Eliza a conseguido que todos los cargos que teníamos en su contra fueran desechados! Aun no sabemos si podremos apelar para que vuelvan a arrestarla por lo que no quiero que ninguna de las damas salga de la propiedad hasta que logremos arreglar esto!

(Michelle) [seria entonces Eliza al fin logro amedrentarnos y vamos a encerrarnos a temblar de miedo!

(Albert) [serio tu mejor que nadie sabes de lo que ella es capaz, y ahora que esta libre se aparecerá por todos lados sin miedo por que ya no es buscada por las autoridades!

(Michelle) [levantándose de la mesa entonces el que yo haya estado en coma por mas de tres semanas y casi haya muerto envenenada no cuenta de nada para la justicia!

(Albert) [tras ella a donde vas Michelle?

(Michelle) [conteniendo la rabia que sentía voy a llamar a mi abogado[seria parece que la única forma de que esa mujer nos deje en paz es dándole lo que quiere[viéndolo seria vamos a divorciarnos Albert!

(Albert) [sorprendido esa no es la respuesta Michelle! No puedes decirme que quieres divorciarte, no con todo lo que nos amamos!

(Michelle) [llorando la otra opción es que ella desaparezca para siempre de nuestras vidas y eso no es posible y tu lo sabes!

(Albert) [abrazándola Eliza no será un problema para siempre mi amor! Michael y yo queremos intentar algo ahora que Eliza esta tan segura de que ya se libro de los cargos, pero necesito saber que estas a salvo mientras arreglamos todo con tu padre!

(Michelle) [soltándose de el yo no quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados Albert! Mientras ustedes arreglan esto creo que me iré de viaje[limpiándose las lagrimas voy a tomar a Berthy y me voy a ir adonde Eliza no pueda encontrarme!

(Albert) [suplicante por favor Miky no quiero que estén lejos de mi! No quiero que mi hijo y tu se alejen ni un solo día de mi!

(Michelle) [bajando la mirada y que esperas que haga? Que me siente aquí a esperar que Eliza vuelva a hacer alguna de las suyas? Que tal si la próxima vez logra hacerle algo a Candy? O que tal si se aburre de hacernos daño a nosotras y decide hacerte algo a ti? Te juro que no podría soportarlo!

(Albert) [sonriendo tanto así te importo?

(Michelle) [golpeándole el pecho aun lo dudas?

(Albert) [apretándola contra su pecho vamos a cenar y después cuando estemos en nuestra habitación hablaremos [besándola te parece?

(Michelle) [recostándose en su hombro esta bien Albert! Pero déjame ir a descansar que la verdad comí mucho en la tarde y prefiero esperarte para dormir!

(Albert) [sonriendo prometes no escapar de casa?

(Michelle) [rozando sus labios con sus labios voy a esperarte con uno de los modelitos que compre hoy para lucírtelo!

(Albert) [suspirando que voy a hacer contigo muñeca!

(Michelle) [encogiendo los hombros depende de que tan inspirado estés esta noche[subiendo las escaleras te espero!

Albert salió a la puerta de la mansión y después de hablar con Henry regreso al comedor. Todos habían comenzado a cenar en vista de que ni el ni Michelle habían vuelto. Aun faltaba que les dijera cuales eran los planes a seguir de ahora en adelante pues ni el ni Michael Swanson se pensaban quedar a esperar a que Eliza se presentara. Esta vez entre los dos estarían pendientes de que no los tomara por sorpresa de nuevo.

(Terry) [viéndolo que es lo que Michael y tu tienen en mente Albert?

(Albert) [serio vamos a sacar de aquí a Eliza! Esta mañana hable con Max para avisarle de la cuenta que encontraron Lenard y Michelle, me pidió que nos hagamos cargo de ese dinero y que cuidemos de Susana y Niel quienes están en Chicago desde hace una semana!

(Candy) si ellos están en chicago y no se han comunicado quiere decir que Eliza aun no sabe que su hermano regreso, lo mejor para Niel será que se quede donde esta no creen?

(Albert) es por eso que lo llame y le dije que se quedara en la mansión Andley en chicago y que no le diga a los sirvientes de su madre en donde estarán!

(Elroy) [seria yo podría viajar con las muchachas y sus hijos a Lakewood con los guardias necesarios y podríamos aprovechar para pasar navidad en esa mansión!

(Archie) [triste eso seria lo mejor aunque las extrañaríamos mucho!

(Patty) yo lo siento pero no puedo viajar! Si Michelle no puede ir a trabajar me necesita para que yo haga el trabajo!

(Terry) yo me hare cargo de todo en los estudios no te preocupes Patty, además eres la única sensata de la muchachas y te encargarías de no dejarlas hacer de nuevo lo que hicieron hoy!

(Anthony) [sonriendo por el bien de nuestra economía tienes que ir con ellas Patty!

(Elizabeth) [sonriendo tanto desconfían de nosotros?

(Archie) [serio después de lo que vimos hace una hora en casa de Terry, no se que decir!

(Annie) [conteniendo la risa nosotras no gastamos nada, las tarjetas que teníamos no eran de crédito si no que privilegio!

(Terry) yo no estaba hablando de las compras! Lo que no quiero es que hagan reuniones cuando saben que Eliza puede esta cerca!

(Elroy) no se preocupen, yo me encargare de todo! Solo espero que logren terminar con ese asunto antes de navidad!

(Albert) [levantándose bueno solo espero que todo esto termine como esperamos y se acabe todo este problema con Eliza! Terry necesito hablar contigo en la biblioteca!

Los dos caminaron juntos hacia la biblioteca, Albert se veía un poco preocupado, tenia que hacer que Michelle se fuera con las demás a Lakewood, no quería que Eliza lograra tocarla de nuevo. El problema era que ella no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo solo, pero tampoco tenia comunicación con su padre que era el único que podía convencerla, tal vez si Terry le ayudaba asegurándole que el se haría cargo de todo entonces ella aceptaría por fin irse con las demás.

(Albert) Terry necesito tu ayuda para sacar de aquí a Michelle!

(Terry) [serio ella ya te dijo que no quiere irse?

(Albert) [asintiendo ella no esta dispuesta a irse y si se va quiere el divorcio para alejar de aquí a Eliza de una vez por todas!

(Terry) [sonriendo entonces no hay nada mas de que hablar, cuando a tu mujer se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay como hacerla cambiar de opinión! La decisión es tuya, que vas a hacer?

(Albert) [serio no quiero que ella pase por mas de lo que a pasado desde que nos casamos, pero tampoco quiero manipularla como lo ha hecho Michael todos estos años! Quiero que ella tome la decisión de irse a Lakewood también!

(Michelle) [parada en la puerta es tan importante para ti que me vaya a Lakewood?

(Albert) [sorprendido desde hace cuanto estas allí tras la puerta?

(Michelle) [seria es muy importante para ti que me vaya a Lakewood?

(Albert) [acercándose me sentiría mas tranquilo si estuvieras a salvo lejos de Eliza!

(Michelle) [seria me iré si me dices en que me a manipulado papa en todo este tiempo y por que tu y Terry lo saben y no me lo habían dicho?

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 31: **Con Las Cartas Sobre La Mesa**

Yajaira 


	31. Chapter 31

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 31**

**Con Las Cartas Sobre La Mesa**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene lectura que puede considerarse ofensiva para algunos lectores por su carácter fuerte o para adultos, si le ofende este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de leerlo.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Albert veía a Michelle a los ojos mientras Terry veía hacia otro lado, Michelle seguía de pie en la puerta esperando que alguno de los dos comenzara a aclararle lo que había escuchado. Ninguno de los dos quería aclararle nada a Michelle, si ella debía saber la verdad tendría que ser de labios del mismo Michael.

(Albert) [Serio no es algo que quiera discutir Miky! Tienes que irte con la tía Elroy y nuestro hijo a donde puedas estar lejos de Eliza!

(Michelle) [Seria por que no quieres hablar de lo que dijeron tú y Terry hace unos momentos[Viendo a Terry y por que no puedes ni siquiera verme a la cara Terry?

(Terry) [Sonriendo en primer lugar por que soy un caballero y en segundo por que traes la bata abierta y tú atuendo no es para que te vea más que tu marido!

(Michelle) [Viendo su baby doll y tapándolo de inmediato ya puedes verme a la cara Terry! Tu si vas a decirme por que dicen que papa me ha manipulado!

(Terry) [Levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta eso es entre tu padre y tú! Buenas noches[viendo a Albert Candy estará lista para partir en cuanto tu digas Albert!

(Michelle [viendo de frente a Albert papa realmente me ha manipulado más de lo que me he dado cuenta verdad?

(Albert) [Acercándose yo no lo diría así! Creo que tu padre te ha querido más de lo que ha podido demostrarte y a veces eso nos lleva a cometer algunos errores[Abrazándola tal vez es hora de que Michael y tú se vean a la cara y hablen como lo hacían antes de que tu mama muriera!

(Michelle) [Bajando la mirada a veces creo que ya no conozco a papa!

(Albert) [Tomándole la barbilla con una mano el nunca antes te había golpeado verdad?

(Michelle) [Negando se que tenia razón en hacerlo, pero no tenia por que reclamarme por hacer lo que el mismo me enseño a hacer! No tienes idea de cuantas veces papa me obligo a enfrentar lo que me atemorizaba y no me dejaba sola hasta que lo superaba! El siempre me enseño a ser fuerte y ahora no entiendo por que desde que me case contigo me trata como a una inútil debilucha!

(Albert) [Besándola tú nos has demostrado lo fuerte que eres! Yo nunca imagine que fueras tan fuerte cuando te conocí en Miami frente aquellos dos tipos que querían hacerte daño[Besándola y cuando sin saber que yo era tu prometido me diste aquella patada y luego casi me vuelas la tapa de los sesos!

(Michelle) [Besándolo no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de dejarte besarme de nuevo! Me gustaste tanto desde que nos sentamos a conversar en las rocas frente al mar!

(Albert) [Dándole un mordisco suave en el cuello si no quieres irte no te vayas, pero por lo menos déjame protegerte teniéndote a mi lado a cada momento hasta que Eliza sea atrapada!

(Michelle) [Suspirando estas intentando distraerme de lo que quiero saber?

(Albert) [Viéndola a los ojos quieres ir a ver a tu padre ahora mismo?

(Michelle) [Sorprendida tu crees que el quiera verme?

(Albert) [Serio creo que los dos necesitan sentarse a conversar como lo hacían antes[Jalándola vamos para que te cambies y luego iremos a ver a tu padre!

Los dos subieron a la habitación y minutos después Albert salía de la mansión junto a su esposa rumbo a la mansión Swanson. En la habitación de Candy y Terry, el la veía caminando con su hijo en brazos intentando que el pequeño se durmiera pero parecía que el niño había sacado el carácter de su padre por que era voluntarioso y simplemente no quería dormir. Terry se acerco a Candy mientras sonreía y al verla que parecía ya estar cansada de caminar de un lado a otro le quito al pequeño de los brazos y lo coloco en la cuna. Después de susurrarle al oído algo el bebe comenzó a quedarse dormido sin llorar mas.

(Candy) [Sorprendida como es que cada vez que tu entras solo le hablas al oído y el se queda dormido casi de inmediato?

(Terry) [Sonriendo es por que el y yo somos iguales y nos entendemos muy bien!

(Candy) [Curiosa y que fue lo que le dijiste?

(Terry) [Tomándola por la cintura solo le dije que el y su mama van a salir de viaje y necesito pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella por que la voy a extrañar mucho!

(Candy) [Suspirando yo preferiría no tener que irme y dejarte aquí solo[Triste como voy a lograr hacer que Terrence se duerma si tu no me ayudas?

(Terry) [Besándola solo serán unos días pecosa! Además ustedes estarán seguras lejos de Eliza y podrán dedicarse a hacer todo el alboroto que estas acostumbrada a hacer cuando sales sola con Annie y Patty como cuando estábamos en el colegio recuerdas?

(Candy) pero no será lo mismo por que no podre verme a escondidas con mi malcriado que solía hacerme rabiar tanto con sus cigarrillos y sus bromas pesadas!

(Terry) [Sonriendo no será que lo que a ti mas te entristece es que no habrá quien te robe un beso al atardecer a orillas del lago que esta en la propiedad de los Andley?

(Candy) [Juguetona bueno ya encontrare quien quiera robármelos mientras tú llegas!

(Terry) y quien querría besar a una mujer que tiene escrito en la cara cuanto me ama solo a mi[Besándola acéptalo pecosa, tu nunca vas a poder besar a nadie que no sea yo!

(Candy) [Sonriendo no quiero a nadie mas besándome que no seas tu[Besándolo mi amado[Besándolo amado[Abrazándolo mientras lo besaba amado Terry!

(Terry) [Apretándola a el no se si voy a soportar tenerte lejos de nuevo! Pero no quiero que esa loca tenga oportunidad de hacer contigo nada de lo que ha hecho con Michelle! No se si yo podría contenerme como lo hace Albert para no salir a matarla por lo que ha hecho!

(Candy) [Seria que es lo que Albert esta planeando hacer ahora que nos vayamos?

(Terry) [Cargándola hasta la cama ellos quieren hacerla salir a donde puedan hacer algo para que las autoridades la apresen antes de que Michael haga algo que Michelle y Albert tengan que lamentar después!

(Candy) [Seria a que se dedica el padre de Michelle?

(Terry) [Pensativo por lo que e visto creo que el aun es militar aunque Michelle crea que el se retiro yo creo que el sigue activo por eso es que nunca lo vimos en las oficinas. Además de algo si puedo estar seguro es que la debilidad que el le ha hecho creer a Miky que tiene no es mas que un engaño desde que murió Pamela la madre de Michelle!

(Candy) [Seria debe ser muy duro tener una madre con la que has convivido toda la vida y perderla así como Michelle la perdió! Yo por lo menos tengo todavía a mis dos madres que me criaron lo mejor que pudieron y un padre que a pesar de ser tan joven a sido mi mejor amigo siempre!

(Terry) [Serio pensé que tu mejor amigo era el jardinerito!

(Candy) hace mucho que no llamabas así a Anthony!

(Terry) [Sonriendo no se lo digas, la verdad es que después de conocerlo y saber que estaba saliendo con otra me cayo muy bien!

(Candy) fue por eso que le rompiste las costillas hace un par de años antes de que fuéramos novios tú y yo?

(Terry) [Riendo quien te conto de esa pelea?

(Candy) Albert[Sonriendo Yo estaba creyendo que tu nunca me dirías lo que sentías por mi por creer que Anthony y yo estábamos saliendo y Albert me dio el mejor consejo de mi vida, pero fue hasta que ya le habías roto las costillas a Anthony y el te había roto una costilla a ti!

(Terry) [Curioso y cual fue el consejo que te dio Albert?

(Candy) recuerdas que fui a verte después de que habías llegado del hospital?

(Terry) [Recordando el día que me robaste aquel beso después de decirme lo tonto que era junto con el golpe?

(Candy) [Sonriendo el beso fue idea de Albert; lo demás se me ocurrió a mi solita!

(Terry) [Riendo entonces tu idea fue robarme un beso y luego casi matarme con el golpe que me acomodaste al llamarme tonto!

(Candy) y luego tu me besaste y me pediste que fuera tu novia!

(Terry) nunca imagine que Albert hubiera tenido algo que ver con nuestra primera relación de novios!

(Candy) [Sonriendo el siempre a sido nuestro ángel guardián! Me entristece mucho que todo esto le este pasando ahora que al fin había logrado conocer a la mujer de su vida!

(Terry) [Serio esta vez nos toca a nosotros ayudarle pecosa! Pero para poder hacerlo necesito que tú cuides de nuestro hijo lejos de aquí por que Eliza se va a poner furiosa cuando la confrontemos!

(Candy) no creo que Michelle quiera dejar a Albert en este momento! Voy a encargarme de que Berthy este bien junto al pequeño Terrence! Aunque mi Terry va estar lejos de mi, solo espero que navidad llegue pronto para poder verte!

(Terry) [Besándola en cuanto pueda voy a verte a Lakewood!

(Candy) [Triste sabes yo creí que cuando volviera a Lakewood, seria para avisarles a mis madres que Bonnie estaba mejor y que íbamos a adoptarla!

(Terry) [Serio pero eso no es posible pecosa!

(Candy) [Suplicante por que no Terry? Bonnie necesita una familia y tú y yo podríamos ser sus padres!

(Terry) [Sonriendo eso no es posible por que Eleanor se nos adelanto y ahora Bonnie será tu cuñada!

(Candy) [Sorprendida Eleanor va a adoptar a Bonnie?

(Terry) [Guiñando el ojo ya lo hiso, pero Michael aun no lo sabe!

(Candy) [Sonriendo se ve que Eleanor no aprende verdad? Mira que de tener a este malcriado precioso ahora se consiguió una hija que es igual de malcriada que su hermano Terry y tiene también características de su nuera!

(Terry) [Besándola veo que la noticia te gusto mucho pecosa! Espero que Michelle también la tome igual que tu!

(Candy) [Adormitada te voy a extrañar mucho Terry[Susurrando te amo!

(Terry) [Sonriendo yo también te amo pecosa!

En la mansión Swanson Albert entraba con Michelle del brazo, al verla Michael supo por la cara de ellos que el momento de confrontar a su hija había llegado. Lenard y John saludaron a Michelle al verla entrar y después de dejarla en la biblioteca frene a Michael invitaron al joven rubio a tomar un café con ellos.

En la cocina:

(Albert) [Divertido ante el asombro de los soldados viéndolo preparar el café acaso creían que no sabia moverme en una cocina?

(John) [Riendo la verdad es que con la planta de niño rico que tienes yo nunca me hubiera imaginado muchas cosas, pero cada vez me sorprende!

(Albert) [Curioso que es lo que les sorprende?

(Lenard) [Recibiendo la taza nos sorprendió la forma en que tú y el otro chico hijo de la señora Eleanor se comportaron durante la búsqueda en el bosque!

(John) [Probando el café y ahora nos sorprende saber que no solo sabes rastrear si no que preparas un buen café! Aun que sigues pareciendo solo un niño rico!

(Albert) [Sentándose la verdad es que si me hubieran visto hace unos cuatro años no pensarían lo mismo! Siempre me ha gustado ser un vagabundo y convivir con la naturaleza! Pero no lo hago desde que tome las riendas de la familia!

(Lenard) [Sonriendo pues cuando quieras pueden acompañarnos a nuestros entrenamientos[Suspirando hace tres años que la pequeña no nos acompaña, ella siempre ha sido buena para eso!

(John) [riendo aun de pequeña cuando el comandante nos guiaba por los campos de entrenamiento y al llegar casi al final siempre la descubríamos que había estado siguiéndonos todo el camino y sin todo el equipo que llevábamos! Ella se conformaba con su cantimplora llena de jugo y el emparedado de jalea que le ponía su madre para ir a ver a su padre!

(Albert) [Riendo entonces lo de escapar a escondidas por las ventanas es una costumbre vieja!

(Lenard) [Ofreciéndole la mano me alegra saber que la pequeña tiene ahora alguien que la ame y la cuide como lo hacemos nosotros desde hace veinte años!

(Albert) [Serio pues por poco y no la cuento después del primer beso!

Después de contarles la historia de la primera vez que la había besado y como lo había echo correr al mostrarle el arma los tres rieron por un buen rato, mientras en la biblioteca Michael aguardaba a que su hija fuera quien rompiera el silencio incomodo que guardaba desde que había llegado. Michelle lo veía seria tratando de leer en los ojos de su padre que tanto le había estado ocultando los últimos tres años. Camino hasta el sillón frente al escritorio de su padre y se sentó sin pronunciar palabra.

(Michael) [Rompiendo el silencio vienes a reclamarme el golpe que te di[Viéndola seria si vas a reclamarme no lo hagas, ya bastante me he reclamado yo por haberte golpeado! La verdad es que debí escucharte primero antes de reaccionar y lo lamento!

(Michelle) [Bajando la mirada necesito que me digas toda la verdad[Viéndolo a la cara sigues activo verdad? Aun estas activo en tu comando, por eso es que tus hombres fueron por mi a la montaña!

(Michael) [Serio no quería que lo supieras por que se cuanto te preocupabas antes, cuando tu madre aun vivía! No quería que siguieras preocupándote por lo que me pudiera pasar!

(Michelle) [Conteniéndose que mas me has ocultado? Por que eso no debe ser todo! Yo te vi bajar a rapel de esa montaña sin ningún problema[Confundida Como es eso posible en tu condición?

(Michael) [Serio, viendo hacia la foto de su esposa y su hija en la librera mi condición nunca ha sido mejor de la que tengo ahora! Soy un hombre muy saludable!

(Michelle) [Dejando caer una lagrima de rabia entonces todo este tiempo me estuviste engañando! Me manipulaste a tu antojo durante todo este tiempo[Levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta he sido una tonta!

(Michael) [Levantándose a donde vas Miky? Necesitamos hablar!

(Michelle) [Saliendo de la biblioteca en este momento señor le conviene que yo salga de aquí[Caminando hacia la cocina realmente no le aconsejo que este frente a mi!

(Michael) [Tomándola del brazo aun hay mucho que tengo que decirte hija[Viendo en su hija la misma mirada que el le daba a sus soldados antes de reprenderlos y aplicarles una señora gritada aun necesito que te quedes!

(Michelle) [Abrazándolo de repente con todas sus fuerzas Adiós papa! Me alegro que estés bien!

Sin decir mas lo soltó y corrió hacia el auto de Albert para esperarlo mientras Albert quien lo había visto todo desde la cocina se despedía de los dos hombres y salía para alcanzarla, después de despedirse de Michael, salió para ver a su esposa sentada dentro del auto, parecía que estaba a punto de quebrarse por la forma en que contenía las lagrimas, Albert subió al auto y manejo en silencio hasta llegar a la mansión. Nevaba fuertemente cuando llegaron, Michelle salió del auto y camino seguida por Albert hacia el jardín de la casa, todo estaba blanco, cubierto de nieve. Los dos entraron a la caballeriza, ante la mirada de Albert, Michelle acaricio a su yegua mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir en silencio. Parecía que el animal estaba acostumbrado a las lagrimas de su ama por la forma en que se quedaba quieta mientras ella le mojaba el lomo recostando la frente mientras seguía llorando en silencio. Albert se quedo detrás de ella esperando que ella buscara consuelo en sus brazos, después de un rato Michelle volteo a verlo y se refugio en sus brazos, sentía una serie de confusión en su corazón, sentía que el peso de la enfermedad de su padre se había quitado de sus hombros pero se sentía profundamente dolida por la forma en que su padre la había manipulado durante casi tres años. Albert le beso la frente y le sonrió, después la tomo de la mano y los dos salieron rumbo a la casa. Al entrar a la habitación ella entro al baño para cambiarse de nuevo.

(Albert) [En la cama abrazándola te sientes mejor?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que papa no esta enfermo! No puedo contar las veces que me desperté de madrugada pensando en que lo perdería en cualquier momento!

(Albert) [Pensativo que piensas hacer ahora que ya lo sabes todo?

(Michelle) [Besándolo primero, voy a castigarte por haberme ocultado lo que sabias[Besándole el cuello luego, veré como castigar al malcriado de mí hermano por no hablarme de frente[Dándole un mordisco en el pecho pero ahora comenzare contigo!

(Albert) [Suspirando no tengas piedad! Me merezco todo lo que quieras hacerme!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo tienes razón[Dándose la vuelta y acomodándose del otro lado de la cama buenas noches!

(Albert) [Asombrado viéndola darle la espalda eso es todo?

(Michelle) [Conteniendo la risa te lo mereces!

(Albert) [Resoplando yo y mis comentarios!

(Michelle) [Suprimiendo la risa ya duérmete William! No me dejas dormir!

(Albert) [Levantándose ya vuelvo!

Michelle se quedo en la cama conteniendo la risa hasta que escucho el agua de la regadera en el baño y el grito de susto de Albert al sentir el agua fría caerle sobre la espalda. Michelle comenzó a reír mientras caminaba hacia el baño, al entrar vio a Albert saliendo de la ducha casi temblando de frio, sonriendo le acerco la bata para que pudiera secarse. Albert la veía serio mientras ella parecía no poder seguir conteniendo la risa y prefirió salir a la habitación, camino hacia la chimenea y avivo el fuego para que Albert entrara en calor, el llego junto a ella y se sentó frente al fuego; Michelle se sentó junto a el y lo abrazo para darle calor. Lentamente comenzó a besar el cuello de Albert, este volvió a suspirar al sentir el aliento de ella sobre su cuello, antes de que pudiera decir algo ella estaba sentada en sus piernas rodeándole con las suyas por la cintura mientras lo besaba en los labios apasionadamente, las manos de el comenzaron a buscar la piel desnuda de ella bajo el camisón apresando uno de sus senos el cual se endureció al contacto de la mano fría de el. Michelle pudo sentir debajo de ella como el agua fría no había podido bajar los ánimos de su esposo quien abriendo la bata se dispuso a buscar lo que tanto deseaba y comenzó a entrar en ella aun sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Ella comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre el mientras el había bajado los tirantes del camisón y comenzaba a saborear la piel de los senos desnudos de su esposa. Ella seguía con el ritmo en sus movimientos mientras suspiraba por el rose de los labios de el sobre su pecho, Albert le acariciaba la espalda a ella acercándola a el para sentir la calidez de su piel junto a la suya, mientras sentía como ella lo empujaba hasta dejarlo acostado sobre la alfombra sintiendo todo el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo, el giro sobre ella comenzando el a moverse sobre ella mientras escuchaba los leves gemidos que ella dejaba escapar mientras le susurraba que lo amaba, los dos se acariciaban dulcemente hasta explotar juntos entre marejadas de pasión que los sacudían, el fuego de la chimenea no hacia mas que avivar esa pasión que los dos sentían, Albert se dejo caer junto ella aun con la respiración agitada, se levanto acomodándose la bata para después levantar a su esposa en brazos y llevarla a la cama. La luz del alba los encontró aun amándose entre las sabanas bajo las cuales sus cuerpos desnudos se rosaban en movimientos atrevidos llenos de pasión. Albert despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana sintiendo el aroma que despedía la cabellera de su esposa, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente recostada sobre su pecho. Algo había cambiando en su rostro, parecía dormir apaciblemente como lo había hecho la primera vez que habían estado juntos. Albert pudo comprender que un enorme peso había abandonado el corazón de su mujer al saber que su padre estaba bien. Albert se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla, entro al baño y se paro bajo el agua tibia de la ducha, se sentía cansado y preocupado, no sabia si Michelle tomaría la decisión de irse a Lakewood o se quedaría. Michelle entro al baño aun sin ropa y se paro frente a el sonriéndole picara.

(Michelle) [Sonriendo no te acabes el agua caliente!

(Albert) [Sorprendido pensé que dormirías un rato más!

(Michelle) [Entrando a la ducha escuche el agua y vine a enjabonarte la espalda!

(Albert) [Suspirando al sentirla acariciar su pecho me vas a matar de cansancio!

(Michelle) [Besándolo te lo mereces!

En casa de Archie, Annie discutía con el mientras preparaba la maleta que llevaría para Stuart a Lakewood. Aun no estaba convencida de querer alejarse de Nueva York tan a prisa cuando Eliza no había atacado a nadie fuera de la esposa de Albert y Candy.

(Archie) [Viéndola empacar molesta aun sigue enojada flaquita!

(Annie) [Tirando los pañales sobre la maleta no entiendo porque tengo que salir huyendo mientras tú te quedas aquí corriendo peligro!

(Archie) [Divertido al verla tan descontrolada que es lo que realmente te molesta Annie?

(Annie) [Furiosa que no quiero estar lejos de ti! Que lo que me provoca es llevarte conmigo a Lakewood para no morirme de ansiedad pensando que Eliza decida entrar a las oficinas del consorcio haciendo una de las suyas y que algo te pase!

(Archie) [Abrazándola y por que no terminas de arreglar la maleta de Stuart de una vez y me ayudas a hacer la mía?

(Annie) [Sorprendida tu también iras a Lakewood?

(Archie) [Besándola solamente las acompañare hasta chicago! Me quedare con Niel en la mansión y revisare como van las acciones del banco en la ciudad[Viendo la decepción en sus ojos y luego iré a Lakewood para ayudarlas con la fiesta de navidad!

(Annie) [Abrazándolo por que no me lo habías dicho Archie?

(Archie) [Sonriendo y perderme la despedida de anoche[Besándola ni que fuera tonto!

(Annie) [Sonrojada eres un atrevido Archie!

(Archie) [Riendo vamos, ayúdame a preparar la maleta que la tía Elroy quiere irse esta misma tarde!

Emilia Elroy estaba sentada en el comedor dándole papilla a Berthy ante la mirada divertida de sus sobrinos que no podían creer lo tierna que se comportaba cuando estaba frente a su nieto. Michelle entro seguida por Albert y al llegar a donde estaba el pequeño los dos se agacharon a besarlo.

(Elroy) [Sonriendo estas lista para el viaje hija?

(Michelle) solamente los llevare a Lakewood y volveré esta misma noche a Nueva York! Berthy se quedara contigo Emilia! Puedo confiar en que lo cuidaras por mí?

(Elroy) [Seria tu sabes que si, pero me sentiría mejor si decidieras quedarte tu también en Lakewood!

(Albert) no te preocupes tía, Miky se quedara aquí para arreglar algunos asuntos que tiene pendientes y luego yo mismo iré a dejarla a Lakewood!

(Elroy) [Seria si no llegan a tiempo para navidad, Berthy viajara conmigo durante mis vacaciones de verano, solo el sin ustedes dos[Ante la sorpresa de todos y ya saben que mis vacacione pueden durar meses sin que lo vean!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo estaremos allí en unos días Emilia, no te preocupes!

(Albert) [Serio como esta eso que tú los llevaras y luego volverás?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo quise decir que los llevaría en el avión de la compañía!

(Albert) [Serio no me vas a decir que también piloteas aviones?

(Michelle) [Riendo claro que no! Yo nunca he aprendido a pilotear aviones!

(Albert) [Suspirando menos mal, pensé que me darías otra sorpresa!

(Michelle) [Susurrando solo helicópteros del ejercito!

(Terry) [Riendo y eso a espaldas de su padre cuando los soldados la dejaban volar con ellos!

(Stear) [Emocionado cuantas horas tienes de vuelo? Tienes licencia?

(Michelle) [Riendo no muchas, pero si tengo licencia[Guiñando el ojo pero papa no lo sabe[Cambiando el tema ya están listos para viajar?

(Patty) [Sonriendo yo ya estoy lista, solo espero que Candy este lista para el viaje, después de todo aun creo que es muy reciente lo del parto para qué ella haga este viaje!

(Stear) [Tomando café el avión de Swanson es bastante cómodo, además Candy no es precisamente la mas quieta de todas, ayer estaba sobre uno de los arboles sonriendo!

(Candy) [Viendo la cara de desapruebo de Terry y la señora Elroy solo quería ver el jardín cubierto de nieve desde un mejor ángulo! Me recuerda mucho al padre árbol de la colina!

(Terry) [Sonriendo solo espero que no se te ocurra trepar ese árbol sin mí[Aclarando para cuidar que no te resbales!

Todos siguieron conversando hasta que terminaron de comer, esa tarde la señora Elroy salió con Archie y las muchachas rumbo a Lakewood, Michelle los acompaño hasta chicago y luego volvió con el avión a nueva york. Albert la esperaba en el aeropuerto junto con Anthony. Algunos días pasaron y Eliza aun no se presentaba, Albert estaba muy inquieto con la actitud de la muchacha ya que desde que había logrado liberarse de los cargos no habían sabido nada de ella aun y no habían averiguado en donde se encontraba instalada, la señora Elroy y las muchachas seguían en Lakewood preparando la fiesta de navidad que darían para sus amistades, Annie y Patty habían sugerido un baile de disfraces en donde todos pudieran participar para que los niños del hogar pudieran asistir y recibir regalos de Santa. Archie y Niel se habían reunido con ellas en la mansión de las rosas, el jardín era completamente blanco en esa época pero el jardinero se encargaba de guardar la planta principal guardada en el invernadero, un grupo de hermosas dulce Candy se encontraban en flor todo el año por el ambiente que Anthony había preparado para sus plantas hacia algunos años atrás. En el hogar de poni las damas se habían alegrado al saber que Bonnie llegaría en unos días mas a visitarlas acompañada de sus nuevos padres. Eleanor observaba esa noche a la pequeña dormir en la cama que ella le había arreglado en la mansión Swanson, esa noche debía comunicarle a su esposo la decisión que había tomado con respecto a la pequeña. No sabía si su esposo la apoyaría pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, sabia que la situación de Michelle y su esposo aun era tirante pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo pues los papeles de adopción debían ser entregados al hogar de poni en poco tiempo. Lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras y entro a la biblioteca en donde estaba su esposo.

(Eleanor) [Sonriendo al entrar puedo hablar contigo Michael?

(Michael) [Abrazándola sabes que siempre puedes querida!

(Eleanor) quería hablarte de la pequeña Bonnie! Ya casi termina su tratamiento y esta muy recuperada!

(Michael) [Sonriendo no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan pronto, realmente ya me acostumbre a verla todos los días, me recuerda mucho a Michelle cuando tenia su edad y era igual de inquieta!

(Eleanor) [Feliz a mí me pasa lo mismo! Me recuerda mucho a mi hijo Terry cuando tenía su edad antes de que Richard me lo quitara para meterlo en ese colegio privado en donde paso su niñez tan solo!

(Michael) [Sonriendo cuando vas a pedirme que firme los papeles de adopción que has estado guardando desde hace unas semanas?

(Eleanor) [Sorprendida como sabes que tengo esos papeles?

(Michael) [Riendo me lo acabas de decir! Comencé a sospechar de tus intenciones con la pequeña cuando volvimos de la montaña con Michelle, y me dijiste que me acostumbrara a verte con la pequeña en brazos[Cariñoso me encantaría criar a esa pequeña contigo!

(Eleanor) [Feliz pensé que me costaría mas convencerte[Viendo algo extraño en la mirada de el aun estas preocupado por tu situación con Michelle? Por que no la buscas tú para aclarar las cosas? Yo se que la lejanía de tu hija te esta matando!

(Michael) [Sonriendo solo quiero darle tiempo para que se calme! Fueron muchas las cosas que dejamos de hacer juntos por mi supuesta enfermedad y se que es eso lo que le esta doliendo[Pensativo mi hija tiene mi carácter y si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría lanzando cosas contra la pared para desahogarme, pero ella también tiene la paciencia de su madre por lo que no tengo ni idea de cual será la reacción a todo esto!

(Eleanor) [Abrazándolo Albert quiere que nos reunamos en el club para almorzar!

(Michael) [Serio si lo que quiere es juntarnos a mi hija y a mí se va a meter en un problema serio con ella!

(Lenard) [Entrando perdón que los interrumpa[Acercándose encontramos a la muchacha señor!

(Michael) [Sonriendo en donde esta?

(Lenard) [Serio esta en el departamento de su hermano señor! La hemos tenido vigilada desde que la encontramos pero hay algo extraño en ella!

(Eleanor) [Seria que hay de extraño en ella que no hayamos visto ya?

(Lenard) anoche fue a una fiesta de las que frecuentaba antes, salió de madrugada con uno de los asistentes el cual salió del departamento esta mañana, la muchacha no ha salido desde ayer pero esta en casa por que la hemos visto pasear por la terraza muy tranquila!

(Michael) [Pensativo que estará planeando esa mujer ahora[Viendo al hombre no podemos descuidarla ni un minuto, yo le avisare a William que ya la tenemos localizada y esperaremos! Alístense John y tu que nos van a acompañar al club para almorzar con los Andley!

(Lenard) [Sonriendo al fin veremos a la pequeña señor?

(Michael) [Serio no lo se Lenard, pero por si acaso no olvides llevar un kit de primeros auxilios!

(Lenard) [Sonriendo no se preocupe señor, el enojo se le pasara pronto[Alejándose no creo que sea tan rencorosa como usted!

(Michael) [Serio murmuro algo soldado?

(Lenard) [Deteniéndose serio no señor! Los esperaremos con el auto listo señor[Susurrando y el botiquín en la cajuela!

(Eleanor) [Sonriendo no te preocupes Michael yo te defenderé de la fiera de tu hija!

(Michael) [Serio no te pongas en el plan de Lenard por que no te firmo los papeles[Abrazándola solamente quédate entre mi hija y yo cuando estemos en la mesa!

(Eleanor) [Divertida voy por mi abrigo y a vestir a Bonnie, con ella en la mesa no creo que Michelle haga nada en tu contra!

En las oficinas de Swanson Michelle revisaba los presupuestos que le habían entregado para el nuevo proyecto que Terry protagonizaría. En el salón de afuera de la oficina se encontraba Terry conversando con Víctor quien nuevamente seria el director de escena en la mayoría de las grabaciones. Los dos esperaban entrar a hablar con Michelle quien no le dirigía la mirada a Terry desde la noche que había ido a ver a su padre, al entrar los dos se sentaron.

(Michelle) [Entregándoles las carpetas ya tengo listo y arreglado el presupuesto, solo hay que buscar las locaciones para el hogar de las hermanas de la historia que debe ser una mansión que ya tengo en mente! Y el lugar donde va vivir el protagonista, que lo armaremos aquí en los estudios!

(Víctor) [Curioso usaremos pantalla azul de fondo para ese set?

(Michelle) [Negando no, lo quiero todo lo mas real posible! No me gustan los efectos que están utilizando ahora, prefiero todo natural!

(Víctor) [Levantándose entonces voy a ponerme de acuerdo con los de efectos y utilería! Cuando regresara Patricia?

(Michelle) pronto por que?

(Víctor) [Saliendo es menos enojada que tu! Y no grita tanto!

(Michelle) [Seria sigue caminando porque no te conviene voltear!

(Víctor) [Riendo ya vez que tengo razón!

(Terry) [Serio hasta cuando vas a verme a la cara de nuevo Michelle?

(Michelle) [Evitando verlo hasta que se me quite la cólera contigo, pérfido hermanastro!

(Terry) [Serio no creo que sea traición evitar meterme en asuntos ajenos!

(Michelle) [Viéndolo tú mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que pase con la muerte de mi madre y cuanto me afecto la enfermedad de papa y no me dijiste nada!

(Terry) [Serio tú me conoces y sabes que yo nunca hablo mal de la gente, aun cuando se lo merezcan como tu padre!

(Michelle) [Viendo enojo en los ojos de el y tu por que estas enojado con papa?

(Terry) [Levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana por que yo vi como contuviste el dolor que sentías por la perdida de tu madre para no alterarlo y evitar que enfermara más de lo que decía estar! Nadie debería ocultar lo que siente de esa manera que lo hiciste[Viéndola tú merecías llorar a tu madre como cualquiera que ama como tú la amabas!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo pero no pude! Y eso ya paso, no quiero recordarlo más!

(Terry) [Serio perdóname por tener este condenado código de honor! Debí decírtelo todo en cuanto supe lo de tu padre!

(Michelle) [Llorando perdóname tú, por que no debí enojarme contigo que siempre fuiste el mayor apoyo que tuve cuando pase por ese infierno!

(Terry) [Abrazándola nunca pensé que tener una hermana mayor seria tan complicado[Viéndola a lo ojos resultan muy lloronas para mi gusto!

(Michelle) [Recostando la frente en el pecho de el por que tenia que tocarme un hermano tan exigente?

(Albert) [Sonriendo sucede algo que deba saber?

(Terry) [Sonriendo burlón nada, solo que esta mañana cuando me levante me dije a mi mismo, voy a hacer llorar a Michelle para que me arruine mi camisa nueva con sus lágrimas[Moviendo la cabeza ven a abrazar a tu mujer por que tengo que cambiarme la camisa para ir a comer!

(Albert) [Riendo ven acá muñeca, déjame abrazarte[Cobijándola con sus brazos no crees que ya es hora de que le digas a Michael todo lo que quieres decirle desde hace días?

(Michelle) [Limpiándose la cara y hacer que deje de especular que le voy a hacer cuando me calme? No! Papa tiene muchas que me debe y voy a mantenerlo en suspenso hasta que se me ocurra como hacerlo pagar!

(Albert) [Serio almorzaremos con ellos en el club!

(Michelle) [Suspirando lo se! Pero no voy a decir absolutamente nada! Aun no!

(Albert) tu padre te quiere mucho, no cometas el mismo error que el cometió al ocultarte lo que sentía! El se refugio en una mentira y no quiero que tu hagas lo mismo!

(Michelle) [Viéndolo hable con Lenard esta mañana, dice que irán a entrenar mañana a las cinco que la invitación que te hicieron sigue en pie!

(Albert) [Serio a que tendría que exponerme con esos hombres?

(Michelle) [Tomando su bolso a que tomaran el camino mas duro que puedan para hacerte parte del grupo!

(Albert) [Serio me encantaría ir pero no solo!

(Michelle) [Viendo entrar a Terry Terry también tiene que ir y tus sobrinos están invitados también! Es solo un entrenamiento de rutina no es gran cosa!

(Terry) [Sonriendo por si las dudas pienso llevar una navaja entre las botas! No quiero que me tomen por sorpresa esos vejetes dejándome atado a medio bosque!

(Michelle) [Riendo no todos son viejos Terry, los nuevos elementos son bastante jóvenes y a algunos no los conozco bien[Viendo las caras de ellos Si, llame a un amigo y me dio detalles de los nuevos integrantes del grupo de papa[Saliendo nos vamos?

En el club al llegar a la mesa todos se sentaron dejando la única silla disponible para Michelle junto a su padre, al ver ese movimiento y las risas suprimidas de todos, Michelle se sentó poniendo toda su atención en la pequeña Bonnie a quien tenia del otro lado. Eleanor realmente se había vuelto loca al comprarle ropa por que simplemente parecía una muñeca de porcelana con el vestido que llevaba puesto y el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo que dejaba a la vista unos enormes ojos azules y una sonrisa picaresca. Durante todo el almuerzo la atención y conversación de Michelle se dirigía a la pequeña ignorando a su padre. Al terminar de comer todos se retiraron dejando a Albert en la mesa junto a Michelle mientras Michael tomaba una copa en el bar antes de volver a la mesa y hablar con ellos, la situación con su hija se le estaba haciendo desesperante, nunca antes había dejado de verla por tanto tiempo. Estaba pensativo tomando su copa cuando alguien le llamo la atención, del otro lado del salón en una de las mesas se encontraba Eliza rodeada de todos sus amigos divirtiéndose como si no hubiera pasado nada en los últimos meses que le había hecho daño a William Andley y su esposa. Michael sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, en el salón del club habían algunas parejas que bailaban y Michelle conversaba con Albert muy distraídos mientras los chicos volvían de ver los nuevos caballos que había comprado el club. Al llegar al salón sonrieron al ver a la pareja secreteándose mientras sonreían, desde que Albert había tomado las riendas de la familia Andley sus sobrinos nunca lo habían visto con la mirada tan perdidamente feliz, iban a acercarse a ellos para abochornarlos un poco cuando vieron a Michael sentado en el bar observando hacia el otro extremo del salón, al ver curiosos a donde veía pudieron ver asombrados a Eliza, tomando y divirtiéndose de lo mejor, al parecer aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Albert y Miky. En ese momento Eliza se puso de pie para disponerse a bailar con uno de sus acompañantes. Los chicos caminaron apresurados a la mesa en donde estaba la pareja sonriendo, querían ponerlos sobre aviso de la presencia de Eliza en el mismo salón. Terry los dejo ir a la mesa solos mientras el se paro en el camino de Eliza esperando ver la reacción de esta al verse frente a el, esa era la oportunidad que el esperaba después de lo que ella había intentado hacer con Candy en el hospital. Eliza caminaba distraída caminando hasta que se topo con algo que la hizo casi caer sentada en el suelo, al ver con que era lo que había tropezado vio a Terry parado frente a ella con mirada fría en los ojos.

(Eliza) [Sorprendida Terry!!!

(Terry) [Totalmente frio, como cuando estaba en el colegio creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente!

(Eliza) [Tomando una pose seductora no sabia que estabas buscándome Terry!

(Terry) [Serio ahórrate tus estupideces Eliza! A mi no me gustan las mujeres cualquiera como tu!

(Eliza) [Seria por que siempre estas tratando de insultarme cuando yo solo quiero ser amable contigo[Acercándose deberías intentar hablarme con más dulzura como una dama como yo se lo merece!

(Terry) [Riendo burlón has dicho que eres una dama[riendo creo que tu concepto de dama esta equivocado Eliza, tu no eres mas que una loca que no puede hacer mas que desear a un hombre que la desprecia y le tiene asco como Albert te tiene asco!

(Eliza) [Apretando las manos furiosa no me insultes Terry, tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte a ti o a tu estúpida hospiciana!

(Terry) [Amenazante si lo se, y si vuelves siquiera a mirar a Candy de lejos, te juro que vas a lamentarlo!

(Eliza) [Seria no te metas en mi camino Terry y Candy no tendrá por que formar parte de mis planes de nuevo!

(Albert) [Detrás de Terry no dejes que ella te provoque Terry, no vale la pena!

(Anthony) [Interponiéndose entre el y Eliza será mejor que nos vayamos Terry, recuerda que aun debemos llevarte a los estudios!

Todos comenzaron a alejarse de la joven quien los veía divertida al ver que ninguno de ellos quería demostrar el temor que ella podía ver en sus ojos ante su presencia. Viendo la oportunidad no dudo en tomarla.

(Eliza) [Sonriendo saluda a tu esposa por mi William!

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 32: **El Sol Antes de la Tormenta**

Yajaira 


	32. Chapter 32

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 32**

**El Sol Antes de La Tormenta**

Albert se dio la vuelta con la mirada totalmente fría, por un momento sintió el impulso de lanzarse contra ella tomarla del cuello y apretarlo, pero sintió una mano que lo detenía y al voltear se topo con la mirada tranquila de su esposa. Michelle vio a Eliza por un minuto y después le sonrío en forma de burla antes de darse la vuelta y caminar del brazo de su esposo hacia la salida del salón. Eliza reía al verlos salir aunque por dentro hervía de rabia de ver como Albert rodeaba la cintura de su esposa tan cariñosamente mientras caminaba junto a ella. Al darse la vuelta su rostro se transformo en uno de rabia, aun debía esperar para poder poner en marcha su plan, solo necesitaba saber en donde y cuando debía actuar para no fallar de nuevo y obtener casarse con Albert. En el parqueo del club Miky vio a su padre que venia saliendo del salón junto a Eleanor y Bonnie que parecía estar somnolienta, la escena le recodo de pronto algo parecido pero la dama junto a su padre era Pamela su madre y la niña era ella.

(Michelle) [Sonriendo Albert, podrías llevar a Eleanor y la niña a casa de papa? Me gustaría poder conversar con el un rato mientras el me lleva a la oficina!

(Albert) [Dándole un suave beso será un placer hacerlo! Pasare por ti en la noche para ir a casa!

Michelle se acerco a Eleanor y después de decirle lo que deseaba Eleanor camino hacia donde estaba Albert esperándola con la puerta del auto abierta. Michelle tomo el brazo de su padre y los dos caminaron en silencio hasta el auto de el para salir juntos y conversar un rato mientras el la llevaba de vuelta a los estudios.

Lenard conducía el auto de Michael y junto ha el John vigilaba los alrededores mientras iban rumbo a los estudios, en el asiento trasero iban Michelle y su padre intentando iniciar una conversación sin que ninguno se atreviera a hacerlo. Albert sonreía mientras conversaba con Eleanor camino a la mansión Swanson.

(Eleanor) [Sonriendo tu crees que esos dos arreglen sus problemas de una vez por todas?

(Albert) [Pensativo si no lo hacen por lo menos espero que comiencen a hablarse por que no se cuanto tiempo pueda seguir viendo a mi mujer escabullirse para llorar en el lomo de su yegua!

(Eleanor) [Sorprendida aun hace eso? Pensé que con el tiempo lograría desahogarse con alguien mas que no fuera ese animal!

(Albert) [Serio a que te refieres?

(Eleanor) [Bajando la mirada cuando Pamela murió, Michael quedo destrozado, parecía que no quería saber nada de nada, entro en una depresión muy fuerte y no salió de la habitación en donde ella había muerto por mucho tiempo. Miky tuvo que arreglar el funeral y todos lo del entierro sin dejar caer una sola lagrima[Viendo al rubio fue cuando el medico le dijo que Michael estaba muy enfermo, creo que al principio el medico si supuso que era una enfermedad cardiaca pero después cuando le hicieron todos los exámenes lo descartaron, fue cuando Michael vio las ventajas de su supuesta condición pues su hija se veía mas fuerte y decidida en todo lo que hacia! Lo que el ignoraba hasta ahora es que Michelle se refugiaba en el establo a llorar en silencio sobre el lomo de su yegua. Nunca dejo que Michael la viera desmoronarse por fuera aunque por dentro Terry y yo la veíamos apagarse.

(Albert) [Serio es por eso que es tan fría a veces! No la he visto quebrarse aun ante todo lo que ha pasado! No quiero ni imaginar lo que hará cuando llegue a su límite!

(Eleanor) antes de la muerte de Pamela, ella ya trabajaba en los estudios, pero no era extraño que faltara a trabajar de vez en cuando, siempre le gustaba ir a saltar en paracaídas, escalar o simplemente volar en parapente o hasta lanzarse desde una cascada para nadar, esa era su vida! Después de la muerte de Pam, Michael simplemente no se lo permitió mas, siempre usaba su supuesta condición para mantenerla segura y alejada de todo eso, incluso lo uso para que ella cumpliera el compromiso de matrimonio contigo aun cuando ella no quería saber nada de matrimonio[Sonriendo nunca pensó que se enamoraría de ti como lo hiso!

(Albert) [Sonriendo de toda esa mentira me alegro que nuestro matrimonio sea lo único que resulto bien! Aunque a veces me he atrevido a pensar en lo tranquila que seria la vida para Miky si no me hubiera conocido! Tal vez Eliza nunca se hubiera ensañado contra ella como lo ha hecho!

(Eleanor) [Tocándole el brazo si ella no te hubiera conocido, jamás la hubiera visto sonreír de la forma que lo hace desde que te conoció! Debo confesarte que me tenia muy preocupada, parecía que nada ni nadie la lograría sacar de ese mundo en el que ella misma se encerró!

(Albert) [Sonriendo espero que ahora que ya sabe todo lo que su padre no se atrevía a confesarle pueda verla feliz!

(Eleanor) [Bajando del auto si ese par de cabeza dura se arreglan veras lo feliz que puede llegar a ser Michelle! La veras brillar de nuevo! Nunca te arrepientas de haberte casado con ella, cuando esta contigo puedo verla brillar casi como antes! Cuídate Albert!

(Albert) [Sonriendo gracias por todo Eleanor!

En el auto de Michael:

(Michael) me has hecho mucha falta pequeña!

(Michelle) [Bajando la mirada no sabes cuanto me han dolido tus mentiras papa!

(Michael) [Serio se que tal vez se me paso la mano, pero era la única forma que encontré para mantenerte lejos del peligro al que te gustaba tanto exponerte[Triste no quería perderte también a ti después de haber perdido a tu madre!

(Michelle) [Llorando en silencio no sabes cuanto me ha costado mantenerme firme por ti! Tuve que convertirme en lo que decían que era, fría como el hielo para no sentir el dolor que me comía por dentro!

(Michael) [Confundido tu siempre me has demostrado lo dura que puedes ser[Sonriendo tu fuerza a sido siempre uno de mis orgullos! Tu me has dado fuerza siempre hija!

(Michelle) [Bajando la cabeza yo no llamaría fuerza al morirse por dentro sin poder llorar por quien amas!

(Michael) [Confundido a que te refieres?

(Michelle) [Viéndolo con ojos de reproche por ti, no pude llorar a mi madre como necesitaba hacerlo! Tuve que ser fuerte para que tu no sufrieras mas y me dejaras como ella lo hiso[Viendo los ojos llorosos de su padre no sabes cuantas veces quise desahogarme lanzándome de un avión o escalando una montaña contigo como lo hacíamos antes, pero tú me quitaste eso también! Me obligaste a acomodar mi vida a tu antojo!

(Michael) [Dolido no sabia que te había afectado tanto pequeña[Triste no sabes cuanto me duele no haberme dado cuenta[Viéndola podrás perdonarme algún día?

(Michelle) [Bajando del auto nunca he tenido nada que perdonarte papa[Fría solo espero que comprendas que algún día te lo voy a cobrar!

(Michael) [Serio te comprendo[Abrazándola puedo llamarte mas tarde?

(Michelle) [Asintiendo hablaremos después papa!

Michael veía a su hija entrar a las oficinas de los estudios mientras Lenard sonreía pues aun cuando no quisieran habían escuchado toda la conversación.

(Lenard) [Sonriendo es dura la pequeña, pero lo quiere señor!

(Michael) [Suspirando solo espero que no tarde en cobrar esta deuda!

(Lenard) [Negando con la cabeza definitivamente ustedes dos son iguales señor! La pequeña es dura por fuera pero sigue sufriendo por dentro!

(Michael) [Viendo por la ventana nunca debí mentirle de esa forma[Recobrando la compostura esta todo listo para mañana?

(John) [Sonriendo los invitados están muy entusiasmados señor[Volteando podremos llevarlos por los pantanos señor?

(Michael) [Sonriendo solamente si Miky no asiste! Si ella va con ellos no podremos dejarlos perdidos para probar que tan buenos son!

(Lenard) [Serio dudo que la pequeña pueda ir con ellos! Según tengo entendido ella tiene una junta con los escritores mañana en la mañana y luego un almuerzo con los dueños de la mansión que quiere rentar para el nuevo proyecto!

(Michael) [Curioso como lograste averiguar el itinerario de mi hija?

(Lenard) [Sonriendo hable con Alice la secretaria y lo confirme con Henry quien la cuidara mañana!

(Michael) [Sonriendo recuerden que no quiero que los muchachos se lastimen, solo entréguenles sus mapas para que sigan la ruta y veamos si pueden pasar los obstáculos!

Los tres soldados reían divertidos al pensar en lo que harían con los jóvenes invitados al otro día en el campo de entrenamiento. Esa noche Michelle arreglo el equipo que los chicos utilizarían al día siguiente, no quería que utilizaran ningún equipo que no hubiera sido correctamente preparado, no quería exponerlos a usar un equipo preparado por su padre o su pelotón. Sabía muy bien las bromas y trucos que solían utilizar con los novatos y no quería que ninguno de ellos pasara por eso. A las cuatro de la mañana en la puerta de la mansión Michelle y George veían a los cuatro jóvenes salir rumbo al campo de entrenamiento en donde se verían con el grupo de soldados y su comandante.

(George) [Preocupado espero que su padre los deje volver sanos y salvos!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo quieres asegurarte de eso?

(George) [Serio como haríamos eso?

(Michelle) [Misteriosa tú le dices a Henry que tú me cuidaras hoy y yo le diré a Víctor que me cubra en la junta!

(George) [Serio que es lo que piensa lograr con eso?

(Michelle) [Entrando a la casa de nuevo ir al entrenamiento sin que nadie se entere! Por lo menos no si no es necesario!

(George) [Sonriendo si William y los muchachos la ven se molestaran por que no confío en ellos y sus habilidades!

(Michelle) si los hombres de papa les hacen la mitad de los que hacen con los novatos creo que estarán agradecidos de verme! Además Lenard, John y algunos otros del pelotón me la deben!

Después de unos minutos Michelle volvió de su habitación llevando simplemente un traje caqui, y una pequeña mochila que había dejado lista bajo la cama la noche anterior. George la llevo al campo de entrenamiento y la dejo en el lado contrario de donde el pelotón entraría. Del otro lado el grupo de soldados y los muchachos se preparaban para entrar al campo.

(Michael) [Entregando los mapas bueno señores, estos son los mapas en los que se señalan las rutas a seguir, un helicóptero esta esperando en el centro de este campo y solamente esperara cuatro horas a que lleguemos a el, todos tienen una ruta marcada en su mapa, la cual deberán seguir! Alguna pregunta?

(Stear) [Confundido yo pensé que entraríamos en grupo y saldríamos todos juntos señor Swanson! Eso fue lo que no dijo Lenard ayer!

(Michael) [Serio las instrucciones son para mis hombres Alister, ustedes entraran juntos, quiero que al menos uno de ustedes llegue a ese helicóptero!

(Terry) [Serio a caso no creen que podamos lograr llegar los cuatro?

(Anthony) [Sonriendo tal vez no esperan que ninguno de los cuatro lleguemos!

(Albert) [Viendo a su suegro a los ojos que tiene que ver el echo de seguir un mapa con que nos hayan invitado a este entrenamiento?

(Terry) [Riendo no se han dado cuenta chicos? Nosotros entraremos juntos y tendremos que esquivar a estos viejos decrépitos que intentaran evitar que lleguemos a ese helicóptero!

(John) [Sonriendo esa no era la idea, pero suena bastante bien!

(Michael) [Serio aquí no haremos nada de eso muchachos! Este será un entrenamiento como cualquier otro, con la diferencia que solamente los primeros cinco que lleguen al helicóptero podrán volar en el de vuelta a la base, los demás tendrán que caminar los diez kilómetros de vuelta con todo y equipo!

(Stear) [Entrando apresurado ante la mirada sorprendida de todos yo no voy a caminar cargando todo este perolero encima, yo voy a volar en ese magnifico aparato!

(Albert) [Siguiéndolo espéranos Stear que tu no sabes leer mapas!

(Stear) [Sin detenerse apúrense, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos para poder volar en esa espectacular nave!

Un par de horas mas tarde, en medio del campo después de atravesar algunos obstáculos que no había podido evitar Michelle había logrado llegar hasta el helicóptero, solamente tenia que subir al aparato y cambiarlo de lugar para esperar que los muchachos aparecieran. Se quedo bajo un arbusto esperando que alguien apareciera cuando al fin apareció el primer soldado, parecía muy confundido al chequear el mapa y verificar el lugar, estaba en el lugar correcto pero la nave no estaba en donde indicaba el mapa, seguramente seria otra de las pruebas del comandante y verificando de nuevo decidió volver sobre sus pasos para rectificar la dirección. Lo mismo pasó con otro par de soldados nuevos del pelotón hasta que al fin aparecieron los que ella esperaba. Michelle se asomo apenas para que la pudieran ver y llegaran hasta donde ella se encontraba. El primero en notar la presencia de la muchacha fue Terry quien a pesar de estar cansado comenzó a reír mientras señalaba a la joven sonriente bajo los arbustos. Los cuatro se acercaron hasta donde ella estaba y ante la mirada picara de la muchacha se metieron bajo los arbustos a descansar pues al parecer el cuento del helicóptero era mentira.

(Stear) [Decepcionado tu padre si que sabe como ilusionarlo a uno Miky!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo mientras susurraba por que lo dices?

(Anthony) [Tomando aire después de haber caminado tanto Stear solamente accedió a caminar por la ilusión de subir al helicóptero que se suponía estaría aquí!

(Terry) [Serio que haces aquí Michelle?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo vine a ver que no los dejaran abandonados en medio del bosque como es costumbre hacer con los novatos!

(Albert) [Molesto no debiste venir sola Michelle! Tú sabes que Eliza esta libre esperando una oportunidad!

(Michelle) [Haciendo que se callaran Shhh!!! Allí viene papa!

(Michael) [Viendo a sus hombres quienes llegaron primero y en donde esta el helicóptero?

(Lenard) [Tomando un sorbo de agua no lo se señor! Se supone que la nave debería estar aquí a menos que el esposo de la pequeña haya llegado con sus acompañantes y se hayan ido antes que nosotros!

(Michael) [Serio acaso no los atraparon como habíamos planeado?

(Michelle) [Poniendo cara de molesta viejo pícaro!

(Albert) [Susurrando así que el plan de tu padre era hacernos caminar solo a nosotros todo el trayecto devuelta a donde están los autos?

(Terry) [Viendo a Michelle en donde esta el helicóptero Miky?

(Michelle) [Arrastrándose para atrás en donde ese viejo pícaro y sus secuaces no lo encontraran!

(Anthony) [Serio no puedo creer que tu padre nos haya querido tender una trampa!

(Stear) [Emocionado ya que importa! En donde esta el helicóptero Miky?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo síganme!

Los cinco se arrastraron hasta llega a un pequeño arroyo en donde Michelle se levanto y comenzó a caminar, a pesar de que tenia tres años de no ir a ese lugar aun podía recorrerlo con facilidad después de haberlo echo durante muchos años. Detrás de una colina se encontraba el helicóptero que su padre había pedido que pusieran en el punto en donde el y sus hombres trataban de llamar a la base para averiguar en donde se encontraba el transporte. Minutos después escucharon el motor del aparato que estaba despegando del otro lado de la colina que estaba frente a ellos. Al elevarse pudieron ver a Terry y Albert sentados en la portezuela del aparato mientras se despedían del pelotón con movimiento de manos y sonrisas burlonas. Los soldados no podían creer lo que había pasado, a que hora esos novatos habían logrado llegar al aparato y lo peor de todo, en donde había aprendido el joven de los anteojos a pilotear la nave pues desde el ángulo de elevación parecía que el era quien piloteaba el helicóptero cuando era realmente Michelle quien iba bajo el casco del otro lado mientras Anthony se ocultaba de la vista de todos acostado cubierto con las mochilas.

(Stear) [Emocionado jamás pensé estar sentado sosteniendo la palanca de uno de estos!

(Michelle) [Viendo de reojo tras los anteojos oscuros del casco solo espero que esto funcione y papa no me reconozca!

(Anthony) [Desde el suelo no entiendo por que no quieres que tu padre te vea aquí?

(Terry) [Riendo miren nada mas como nos ven esos vejetes de abajo[Gritando adiós ¨papa¨ no te preocupes que le diré a Eleanor que te prepare un buen baño de pies para después de la caminata!

(Michael) [Desde tierra no puedo creerlo! Esos muchachos no pueden haber logrado vencer a todo el pelotón!

(Lenard) [Serio no puedo creer que llegaran antes que nosotros! Menos aun que la pequeña no haya interferido en esto!

(Michael) [Sacando el celular veamos en donde esta la pequeña!

(Alice) [Del otro lado del celular de Miky teléfono de Michelle Swanson en que puedo servirle?

(Michael) [Sereno buenas tardes Alice, puedo hablar con mi hija?

(Alice) [Nerviosa lo lamento señor pero la señorita Swanson dejo su celular aquí en la oficina desde ayer y hoy no vino a trabajar!

(Michael) [Sonriendo muchas gracias Alice, yo la veré en su casa esta noche[Colgando pelotón, vamos de vuelta al campamento[Viendo a sus hombres parece que la pequeña volvió muchachos!

(Lenard) [Serio bien por ella! Pero debemos estar seguros antes de planear la venganza!

(John) [Colocándose la mochila de nuevo será mejor que comencemos a caminar antes de que la noche caiga! No tarda en caer la nieve y son diez kilómetros los que hay que recorrer!

El pelotón comenzó a caminar de regreso mientras en el campamentos Michelle lograba poner en tierra el aparato y después de apagarlo y entregarle la llave a los muchachos para que la entregaran, corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle en donde George la esperaba en el auto para llevarla a casa antes de que su padre volviera y fuera a buscarla, por ningún motivo quería que su padre se enterara que ella había estado en el campo de entrenamiento. Después de llegar a la mansión y darse un largo y caliente baño Michelle se puso cómoda en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida, tenia mucho tiempo de no haber atravesado un campo de entrenamiento y a pesar de estar feliz estaba cansada. Después de un par de horas de haber llegado a la base Albert y Terry reían divertidos mientras el pelotón se iba acercando a donde ellos estaban, después de conversar con Michael los cinco salieron rumbo a la mansión Andley ya que Michael quería conversar con su hija de la trampa que les había puesto ese día en el campo. Al llegar George los recibió.

(Michael) [Serio podrían alguien decirle a mi hija que deseo hablarle!

(George) [Serio lo lamento señor pero la señora no se sentía bien desde esta mañana y ha estado durmiendo desde que volvimos de las oficinas!

(Michael) [Serio Michelle no fue a la oficina hoy! Por favor llámela!

(George) [Sereno precisamente, hoy me pidió que la llevara pero al ir en el auto se sintió indispuesta y tuve que convencerla de que volviéramos a la mansión! Si gusta puedo ir a ver si ya despertó!

(Albert) [Sonando preocupado voy a ver como esta Miky! No me gusta cuando se pone así!

Los dos entraron a la habitación en donde Michelle parecía dormir profundamente, Michael se acerco y después de acariciarle el rostro sin despertarla salió de la habitación dejando a Albert ante la muchacha disimulando una sonrisa al ver que sin querer Michelle había logrado hacer que su padre creyera que había pasado todo el día en cama. Michael iba en el auto pensativo recordando el rostro apacible de su hija dormida en la cama, al llegar a casa llamo de inmediato a Lenard, había algo que aun no lo convencía del todo de la versión de George. En la mansión de las rosas Candy veía por la ventana hacia el jardín en donde todo estaba cubierto por una blanca capa de nieve, la señora Elroy había salido con Elizabeth y Annie a escoger los disfraces que utilizarían para la fiesta de navidad que pronto se llevaría a cabo. En la mansión de los leegan en Lakewood Eliza apenas llegaba, sabia que las damas Andley estaban en la mansión de las rosas y ella quería aprovechar para averiguar por donde podría atacarlas, sabia que un acercamiento casual seria inútil y muy mal recibido por lo que sin duda tendría que arreglárselas para averiguar que hacían las damas allí. Niel y Susana se estaban quedando con ellos y ese día habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lograban salir con tranquilidad pues la tía Elroy mantenía a todos muy ocupados con los preparativos, al día siguiente llegarían Terry y Stear para unirse a ellos y un día antes de la fiesta llegarían Anthony, Michelle y Albert.

(Patty) [Viéndola desde la puerta de la habitación extrañas mucho a Terry verdad?

(Candy) [Sonriendo tanto se me nota[Viéndola asentir si, lo extraño mucho aunque hablamos todas las noches!

(Patty) [Sentándose junto a ella yo también extraño a Stear! No había querido decir nada aun pero sabes, creo que estoy embarazada!

(Candy) [Feliz de verdad Patty? Ese será el mejor regalo que puedas darle a Stear esta navidad!

(Patty) [Sonrojada aun no se como decírselo! El y Terry vienen mañana pues ya hoy los estudios se cerraran hasta después de año nuevo!

(Candy) [Divertida yo tengo algo preparado para recibir a Terry! Por que no haces tú lo mismo con Stear?

(Patty) [Curiosa que es lo que preparaste para Terry?

(Candy) [Sonriendo un hermoso camisón de seda!

(Patty) [Riendo eres incorregible Candy[Recordando pero tu acabas de tener a tu hijo, no se supone que estas a dieta?

(Candy) [Seria eso era en los tiempos de la abuela Marta y la tía Elroy, ahora en estos tiempos en que las mujeres somos mas exigentes todo se vale!

(Patty) [Sorprendida vaya que ni si quiera el parto bajo tus ánimos Candy!

(Candy) [Suspirando con un marido como el mío quien podría estar quieta?

(Elroy) [Entrando que forma de hablar es esa Candy? Que vergüenza si alguno de los muchachos te escucha diciendo esas cosas!

(Archie) [Saliendo de detrás del escritorio totalmente sonrojado con la computadora en las manos yo no pretendía escuchar nada tía Elroy, solo estaba aquí entretenido cuando ellas entraron!

(Annie) [Seria Archivald estabas trabajando de nuevo verdad[Acercándose me prometiste que no trabajarías hasta después de navidad!

(Archie) [Abrazándola no te enojes flaquita, lo que pasa es que como tu saliste de compras y no tenia nada que hacer…

(Candy) [Seria te quedaste bajo el escritorio escuchando conversaciones privadas?

(Elroy) [Seria privadas de buenos modales verdad Candy? Mira que hablar así de tu marido!

(Candy) [Sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que había escuchado Archie perdón tía abuela!

(Archie) [Riendo hace años que no le decías tía abuela a la tía Elroy Candy!

(Elroy) [Seria que no pase de nuevo Candy[Saliendo primero revisas que no haya curiosos en el cuarto antes de hablar así!

(Candy) [Sonriendo ante el comentario si tía! Lo hare la próxima vez que Archie este en la misma casa que yo!

(Archie) [Asombrado eso, agárrenla conmigo solo por que soy el único hombre en la casa[Acercándose a Patty felicidades Patty, Stear y tú van a ser muy buenos padres!

(Annie) [Sorprendida felicidades Patty!

(Elizabeth) [Haciendo pucheros si Anthony no se apura seré la única que no tenga hijos!

(Archie) [Comenzando a salir creo que mejor las dejare solas para que conversen!

(Annie) [Seria no creo que necesites esa computadora por ahora Archie!

(Archie) [Serio por favor Annie, solo necesito revisar unos contratos para el consorcio, además no tengo nada más que hacer!

(Annie) [Quitándole la computadora de las manos no mas trabajo por ahora Archie, me lo prometiste!

(Archie) [Serio y que pretendes que haga entonces?

(Annie) [Insinuante si vienes conmigo creo que algo se nos ocurrirá!

(Archie) [Cerrando la puerta sonriendo hasta mañana chicas, que duerman bien!

(Elizabeth) [Suspirando como extraño a Anthony!

(Patty/Candy) [Suspirando Aja!!!

Las tres comenzaron a reír al darse cuenta de lo cursis que se habían escuchado. La siguiente noche en la mansión de las rosas recibían a Terry, Stear y Anthony quienes llegaban acompañados de Eleanor, Bonnie y Michael que iban a terminar los tramites de adopción de la pequeña quien al llegar al hogar de poni había presentado a las dos damas a sus nuevo padres. Esa noche durante la cena Patty les dio el anuncio a todos del próximo nacimiento del hijo de Stear que llevaba en su vientre. Stear no dejaba de reír feliz mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa mientras la llenaba de besos emocionado por la noticia. Mas tarde en la habitación de Candy, Terry entraba después de haber logrado dejar en su cuna al pequeño Terrence quien parecía al fin después de muchos días dormir mas tranquilo con el arrullo de su padre, al entrar se topo con la hermosa imagen de Candy parada frente a la ventana luciendo un sensual camisón de seda que lo hizo suspirar ante tal aparición, después de cerrar la puerta se acerco a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a bailar mientras los dos recordaban una melodía que habían bailado hacia años durante la fiesta de mayo en el colegio san pablo.

(Terry) [Sonriendo pícaro que pretende usted al presentarse tan sensual ante mi señora pecas?

(Candy) [Poniendo cara de inocencia acaso no es obvio señor Grandchester?

(Terry) [Besándola tierno no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho estas semanas pecosa!

(Candy) [Rodeándolo con sus brazos esperaba tanto tu llegada Terry!

(Terry) [Suspirando estas segura que podemos hacer esto pecosa?

(Candy) [Besándolo atrevida no tengas miedo, solo ámame!

Terry la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, no podía negar la pasión que la pecosa lo hacia sentir con solo rodearlo con sus brazos para besarlo, tenia tanto tiempo deseando estar de esa forma con ella nuevamente, poco a poco fue deslizando los tirantes del camisón mientras con sus labios iba dejando un rastro de besos hasta quitárselo por completo mientras ella suspiraba ante el rose de los labios de Terry en todo su cuerpo, Terry comenzó a quitarse la camisa cuando sintió las manos de Candy acariciando la piel de su pecho desnudo, cerro los ojos por un momento para disfrutar aquella caricia que ella le daba mientras deslizaba la camisa por sus hombros hasta hacerla caer al suelo, inmediatamente contuvo la respiración al sentir como ella desabotonaba y bajaba el cierre del pantalón, Terry abrió los ojos mientras Candy desliaba su pantalón hasta el suelo, sonriendo se inclino hasta ella para volver a besarla, los dos bajo las sabanas se abrazaban mientras seguían besándose tiernamente, Terry recorría con sus labios nuevamente el cuerpo de Candy mientras ella suspiraba ante las caricias que le daba llenas de ternura tratando de contener la pasión que sentía, lentamente Terry fue colocándose sobre ella para luego con delicadeza deslizarse dentro de ella comenzando a hacerle el amor una vez mas, al principio haciéndolo temeroso de lastimarla hasta escuchar como ella comenzaba a respirar con dificultad ante la pasión que la inundaba al sentirlo de nuevo en su cuerpo. Con las piernas rodeando la cadera de su esposo Candy comenzó a presionarlo para que fuera mas atrevido con sus movimientos, el comenzó a hacer sus embates cada vez mas rápidos mientras sentía que el corazón se aceleraba en su pecho al sentirla de nuevo apasionada acariciándolo como tanto deseaba que lo hiciera desde hacia un tiempo mientras aun esperaba a su hijo. Candy podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, sus gemidos se confundían en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras ellos se amaban. Terry la amo tiernamente esa noche haciéndola estallar apasionada ante sus caricias mientras le mostraba una forma más tierna y dulce de amarse. Candy sintió como el se acomodaba a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos para poder dormir. Esa noche en la mansión de las rosas flotaba un ambiente lleno de romance por las parejas que dormían plácidamente después de haber estado separados durante esas semanas. En la ciudad de nueva york mientras Michelle preparaba lo que llevaría a Lakewood, Albert y George conversaban en la biblioteca, no quería preocupar a su esposa pero la repentina desaparición de Eliza desde hacia unos días lo tenia muy intranquilo había algo en la tranquilidad del ambiente que no terminaba de gustarle a ninguno de los dos. En el tiempo desde la boda de Albert habían aprendido a conocer una nueva faceta de Eliza que no habían imaginado que tuviera. La obsesión que ella decía tener por Albert la había llevado a convertirse en una mujer demasiado peligrosa para tomar a la ligera.

(George) [Serio yo se que estas preocupado William, por eso adelantaste el viaje a Lakewood con tu esposa verdad?

(Albert) [Intranquilo no me gusto para nada saber que Eliza había tomado un vuelo para chicago hace dos días! Que tal si se le ocurre acercarse a mi hijo o ha las muchachas? También la tía Elroy corre peligro con Eliza cerca!

(George) [Sereno recuerda que Michael esta en la mansión de las rosas y llevaba unos soldados para protegerlos!

(Albert) [Tomando un trago enviamos a nuestro hijo a Lakewood para alejarlo de Eliza y ahora esta haya sin nosotros tan cerca de Eliza que me da calosfríos!

(George) [Caminando hacia la ventana como tomo tu esposa, la noticia del paradero de Eliza?

(Albert) [Serio se que es solo una pantalla, pero supuestamente lo tomo con mucha tranquilidad[Recordando aunque esta mañana la escuche salir de la habitación de madrugada y la encontré frente a la cuna de Berthy ocultando unas lagrimas! Aun no logro que ella se exprese libremente conmigo cuando esta triste!

(George) [Sonriendo no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas terminado enamorándote de la mujer que te habían impuesto para casarte!

(Albert) [Sonriendo ella también me ama de la misma forma que la amo! No sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerla como mi mujer[Serio pero no quiero que sufra mas, por eso quiero llevarla con Berthy lo antes posible!

(Michelle) [Entrando ya termine con el equipaje mi amor[Inquieta no quieres que llame al piloto y salgamos esta misma noche?

(Albert) [Viendo a George por favor dile a Henry que se haga cargo de la seguridad aquí!

(George) [Saliendo no te preocupes William, yo arreglare todo!

(Albert) [Abrazándola nos iremos cuando tú quieras[Viéndola a los ojos no quiero que te preocupes mas, en unas horas estaremos en Lakewood!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo desganada solo quiero tener a Berthy en mis brazo eso es todo!

(Albert) [Acariciándole la barbilla sabes que puedes compartir todo conmigo verdad? No quiero que ocultes nada de lo que sientes, quiero ayudarte en todo siempre!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo no pasa nada mi amor, es solo que Berthy a estado lejos muchos días y quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos[Cambiando el tema solo espero que aun encontremos disfraces en la tienda de chicago para dentro de dos días que será la fiesta de navidad de Emilia!

(Albert) [Sonriendo si no tendremos que usar los trajes mas sensacionalistas! Adán y Eva!

(Michelle) [Riendo eso si seria algo nuevo para la sociedad de chicago!

(Albert) [Abrazándola me encanta cuando ríes así!

(Michelle) [Suspirando te amo tanto mi viejo verde!

(Albert) [Sonriendo viejo verde pero te mueres por mi!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo nos vamos? George ira también?

(Albert) [Caminando con ella si, nos iremos los tres! Solo espero que la tía no se enoje por llegar sin avisar antes de tiempo!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo podríamos ir por Berthy y quedarnos en otro lado!

(Albert) [Sonriendo donde quieres quedarte?

(Michelle) [Mostrándole la llave que el le había regalado en su aniversario prometiste mostrarme tu lugar favorito!

(Albert) [Sonriendo nos quedaremos los tres en la cabaña! Le pediré a la tía que nos envíe la cuna de Berthy a la cabaña para que estemos los tres solos! Ahora vámonos que ya es tarde!

Después de la media noche el avión privado había salido de Nueva York rumbo a chicago, mientras la señora Elroy desayunaba vio sorprendida a los tres recién llegado que entraban, inmediatamente se levanto a recibirlos. Después de saludarlos le indico a Michelle en donde estaba su hijo quien compartía la habitación con los hijos de Candy, Annie y la pequeña Bonnie. Al entrar a la habitación Michelle corrió a tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos, sin darse cuenta que Albert estaba detrás de ella comenzó a llenar a su hijo de besos mientras sus ojos contenían las lagrimas de alivio que sentía al tenerlo protegido entre sus brazos. Albert los abrazo a los dos tiernamente mientras sonreía de ver la felicidad en los ojos de su mujer quien sostenía al pequeño entre sus brazos. En la tienda de disfraces de chicago Eliza estaba divertida escogiendo el disfraz que utilizaría para la fiesta de los Andley, seguramente no le seria difícil colarse con el disfraz adecuado. Sonreía divertida al solo pensar la cara que pondrían todos al enterarse que ella había estado en la mansión entre todos los invitados. En dos días más seria la fiesta y ella no pensaba perder la oportunidad de asistir y con algo de suerte bailar feliz ante las narices de su familia sin que la reconocieran. Mientras Eliza se probaba el disfraz que llevaría a la fiesta, por la puerta de la tienda entraban Albert y Michelle quienes iban a escoger el disfraz que comprarían para la fiesta. Michelle vio divertida un traje de época medieval que seguramente le quedaría perfecto para la ocasión sin darse cuenta que Eliza la observaba desde los vestidores. Después de escoger el disfraz que llevarían y pagarlos los dos salieron de la tienda mientras Eliza salía feliz ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba, sin dudarlo camino hacia la encargada y pidió el mismo disfraz que usaría Michelle la noche siguiente. Esa tarde Albert preparo su caballo y después de dejar a Berthy durmiendo la siesta con la tía Elroy el monto junto con Michelle y cabalgaron hasta la cabaña en el bosque, al llegar a la puerta Albert permitió que ella abriera con la llave que le había regalado, después de darle un pequeño tour por la cabaña los dos se sentaron frente a la chimenea mientras conversaban entre besos y caricias que los dos se regalaban, esa tarde Albert le mostro cuan tierno y apasionado podía ser al hacerle el amor por primera vez en su refugio, Michelle se sentía tocar el cielo con cada beso y caricia que Albert le daba, solamente podía sentir las manos de el recorriéndola toda mientras los dos estaban en la cama de la habitación de la cabaña, el había enviado a Dorothy esa mañana a prepararlo todo para pasar esa noche con Michelle a solas. Lentamente fue recorriendo el cuerpo de su mujer con sus labios haciéndola temblar ante el solo roce de sus labios por todo su cuerpo, escuchaba emocionado como ella gemía de placer por la excitación que el les estaba provocando, lentamente entro en ella como si fuera lo mas delicado que hubiera tenido entre sus brazos haciéndola estremecer ante la forma de amarla, ella podía sentir hasta el mas mínimo movimiento de el en su cuerpo hasta que al fin el dejo escapar un gemido ronco al llegar al clímax junto con ella. Pesadamente se dejo caer sobre ella aun respirando agitadamente, ella lo envolvió con sus brazos entrelazando sus piernas con las de el obligándolo a permanecer sobre ella como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor en su luna de miel. Al día siguiente al llegar a la mansión vieron todo el movimiento que había entre la servidumbre dando los últimos toques para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. Cerca de las ocho de la noche la mansión estaba iluminada con pequeñas luces blancas, en el jardín los arboles y rosales congelados atrapaban los destello de las luces navideñas dándole un toque mágico al jardín que se veía como si las estrellas del cielo hubieran caído y se hubieran posado en ese lugar. Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta mientras Albert esperaba en su habitación que Michelle saliera del baño con el disfraz puesto, al fin la puerta se abrió y lo dejo ver a una hermosa dama de las cruzadas con peluca negra como la noche un antifaz plateado que le cubría gran parte del rostro y un escote coqueto que le sacaba suspiros a la vista del rubio quien iba vestido de príncipe.

(Albert) [Tomándola de la mano que hermosa te ves!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo misteriosa esta noche me propongo seducir al príncipe de este palacio!

(Albert) [Divertido espero tener la suerte de ser ese príncipe!

(Michelle) [Atrevida después de lo de ayer no lo dudes[Besándolo mi príncipe encantado!

Los dos bajaron al salón en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile y se mezclaron entre los invitados, en una esquina del salón tras una de las cortinas Eliza sonreía al ver lo atractivo que lucia Albert esa noche, en cualquier momento que el se descuidara probaría suerte de estar entre sus brazos como estaba la estúpida de su esposa en ese momento. La oportunidad se dio cuando comenzaron a hacer una baile de salón en donde las parejas se mesclarían entre si al ritmo de la música cuando el director de la orquesta lo indicara. Las parejas sonreían divertidas mientras iban cambiando hasta que Eliza llego a donde Albert estaba y sonriendo divertida lo jalo fuera de la pista de baile. Sutilmente lo llevo hasta la puerta de la biblioteca lejos de la pista de baile y lo vio sonreírle divertido al creer que quien lo llevaba pícaramente era su esposa ya que esta vez Eliza había tenido el cuidado de usar la loción que Michelle usaba, lentamente Albert quedo pegado contra la pared mientras Eliza se acerco a el besándolo apasionada sintiendo como el le correspondía el beso apretándola contra su cuerpo, para el ese beso era algo diferente, se sentía incomodo y el antifaz de ella le estorbaba por lo que no pensó siquiera que a quien tenia en sus brazos no era su esposa si no Eliza. Terry los vio de lejos y comenzó a acercarse para pillarlos en tan apasionado beso escondidos del resto de los invitados, en ese momento Albert se separaba de ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

(Albert) [sonriendo te amo!

(Eliza) [riendo a carcajadas ves que no te soy tan indiferente querido William!

(Albert) [sorprendido Eliza!

Terry al escuchar la carcajada de la muchacha y reconocerla se quedo congelado en donde estaba, mientras veía la cara de espanto de Albert al darse cuenta de que había estado besando a su sobrina sin haberse dado cuenta.

Continuara…

Próximamente:Capitulo 33: **Tempestades Interminables**

Yajaira de la Autora:

Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir la trama de esta historia espero que este siendo de su agrado y muy pronto tratare de darle un final satisfactorio. Gracias de nuevo por dedicar su tiempo a estas historias.

Cariños

Yajaira


	33. Chapter 33

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 33**

**Tempestades Interminables**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas fuertes no apta para publico sensible, si se siente ofendido por este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase a seguir leyendo.**

La música seguía sonando en el salón de baile de la mansión y Michelle bailaba divertida con Stear mientras los demás sonreían al verla intentar seguir el ritmo que el bailaba aun cuando no tenia nada que ver con la música que tocaban. Candy sintió un escalofrío al escuchar de lejos una risa que le pareció conocida, se alejo un poco seguida por Annie hacia el lugar en donde se escuchaba la risa. En la habitación de junto Terry seguía parado detrás de Eliza mientras esta continuaba riendo ante Albert que parecía no salir del asombro de haber estado besando a sus sobrina.

(Eliza) [divertida ya quita esa cara querido! Acaso no acabas decirme que me amabas?

(Albert) no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a venir! Hasta donde puede llegar tu locura Eliza?

(Eliza) [seria aun no tienes idea de hasta donde puedo llegar por lo que quiero!

(Terry) [acercándose mas es que acaso sigues como leona en celo tras un hombre que no te quiere?

(Eliza) [seria no te acerques Terry! No tienen idea de cuantos de mis hombres me acompañan esta noche!

(Candy) [entrando sorprendida Eliza!!

(Annie) [sorprendida pero como lograste entrar hasta aquí?

(Eliza) [caminando hacia la puerta no fue nada difícil[tirándole un beso a Albert hasta pronto querido, esto solo fue el comienzo!

(Albert) [furioso no vuelvas a cercarte Eliza! Si vuelves a acercarte a mi o a mi familia te juro que lo lamentaras!

(Eliza) [sonriendo pronto tu mismo me pedirás que me acerque mas William[seria te lo puedo asegurar[viendo a los demás que la sigan pasando bien!

(Candy) [poniéndose frente a ella por que insistes tanto en hacerle daño a la familia de Albert!

(Eliza) [seria no te metas en mi camino huérfana, ya una vez te libraste puede que la próxima no logres hacerlo!

(Albert) [jalando a Candy no te atrevas a amenazar a nadie mas Eliza!

(Terry) [tomándola de un brazo si te acercas a Candy de nuevo te prometo que será el ultimo de tus días por que yo no soy familiar tuyo y no me va doler darte tu merecido víbora!

(Eliza) [soltándose esta me la vas apagar Terry!

(Annie) [suplicante por favor Eliza, vete y déjanos tranquilos!

(Eliza) [saliendo hasta pronto William! Espero que le digas a tu esposa lo que sentiste al tenerme entre tus brazos!

Terry vio a Albert salir desesperado y lo siguió hasta que estuvieron en el salón de baile viendo mas tranquilos como Eliza se había ido de la mansión sin molestar a nadie mas, Albert desesperado comenzó a buscar a Miky entre la gente que bailaba sin encontrarla por ninguna parte, solo estaban los demás muchachos bailando divertidos mientras Patty y la tía reían al verlos bailar. Candy se acerco junto con Annie a los demás para avisarles que Eliza había estado en la mansión mientras Albert subía las escaleras seguido de Terry a buscar a su esposa que no estaba en el salón. Al llegar a la habitación de los niños Albert entro apresurado pero se encontró con Michelle que arrullaba a Berthy a quien había ido a buscar después de sentir un repentino escalofrío.

(Michelle) [sonriendo al verlos tuve un extraño presentimiento y mejor vine a verlos!

(Terry) [adelantándose yo también vine a ver a este pequeño[tomando a su hijo en brazos este bribón no hace mas que darle lata a Candy si yo no lo acuesto a dormir!

(Albert) [abrazando a su mujer y a su hijo cuando ya no te vi en el salón me preocupe mucho!

(Michelle) [viéndolo tan preocupado paso algo Albert? Por que estas tan nervioso?

(Terry) [quitándole al pequeño déjame que cargue a ese pequeño un momento!

(Albert) [tomándola de la mano ven conmigo Miky, necesito hablarte un momento!

(Michelle) [en el pasillo que paso mi amor?

(Albert) [serio Eliza estuvo aquí en la fiesta[al verle la cara de sorpresa ella entro disfrazada igual que tu!

(Michelle) [seria algo mas paso? Dime lo que sea Albert!

(Albert) [respirando profundo voy a decírtelo porque no quiero que Eliza lo haga! Yo pensé que eras tu y la deje que me besara!

(Michelle) [sorprendida esa se atrevió a venir vestida igual que yo y besarte[viéndolo bajar la mirada al sentirse culpable de no haber notado la diferencia tenemos que terminar esta fiesta lo antes posible!

(Albert) [abrazándola no te preocupes ella ya salió de aquí y ahora mismo le diré a los guardias que tengan cuidado! Por favor quítate ese disfraz para que no te confundan con ella!

(Michelle) [fingiendo tranquilidad y yo que pensé que me dirías eso mismo cuando estuviéramos en nuestra habitación!

(Albert) [sonriendo levemente ahora vuelvo muñeca, voy a hablar con tu padre para ponerlo sobre aviso!

(Michelle) [entrando de nuevo a la habitación de los niños escuchaste todo Terry?

(Terry) [serio no entiendo por que sigues poniéndote esa careta de mujer comprensiva y dura a la que nada le afecta! Si no dejas que tus instintitos hablen por ti de vez en cuando Eliza va a terminar por matar lo ultimo que queda de la mujer fuerte y rebelde que hay en ti!

(Michelle) [seria y que quieres que haga Terry? Que me ponga a llorar por que esa estúpida beso a mi marido en mi casa? O que salga a buscarla para reclamarle[conteniendo las lagrimas o que me ponga a llorar por todo lo que me pasa?

(Terry) [saliendo que sueltes todo eso que estas guardando dentro de ti antes que termine por destrozarte!

La fiesta termino antes de lo planeado y al retirarse todos los invitados la familia se reunió en la sala principal de la mansión, aun tenían que decidir que harían ahora que ya todos estaban enterados de que Eliza se encontraba en Lakewood también y se había atrevido a entrar en la mansión sin ningún problema. Terry abrazaba a Candy mientras veía de reojo a Michelle quien permanecía en silencio escuchando todo lo que decían su padre, Albert y la tía Elroy.

(Albert) [caminando de un lado a otro no imagine que Eliza viniera a la fiesta! Se supone que tenemos la casa vigilada y aun así logro entrar!

(Michael) [serio se ve que la muchacha es muy lista! Definitivamente venia sola por que el resto de los invitados entraron solamente con invitación y no hemos encontrado ninguna invitación falsa!

(Elroy) pero ella dijo que sus hombres estaban aquí también!

(Michael) eso seguramente lo dijo solo para librarse de los muchachos! Fue muy astuta al vestirse igual que Michelle para entrar[Viendo a su hija en silencio en una esquina de la habitación envíe un par de hombres para que vigilaran los movimientos de esa muchacha en la mansión Leegan!

(Anthony) [pensativo no creo que Eliza se quede mucho tiempo aquí ahora que ya sabemos que esta cerca! Ella siempre huye y se aleja antes de atacar!

(Michelle) [caminando hacia la puerta es por eso que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ahora[viéndolos seguramente tendremos que preocuparnos cuando volvamos a casa!

(Michael) [serio a donde vas hija?

(Michelle) [desganada solo iré a dar una vuelta, necesito caminar un rato[viendo la preocupación de Albert solo iré al establo y volveré!

(Patty) [acercándose voy contigo Miky! Necesito tomar un poco de aire!

Las dos salieron de la mansión mientras afuera los hombres de Michael vigilaban la propiedad. Al entrar al establo Patty se sentó sobre la paja viendo como Michelle acariciaba uno de los caballos de Albert. Había algo en su mirada que Patty había aprendido a descifrar en el tiempo que tenia de trabajar con ella, su jefa tenia una lucha en su interior que estaba reprimiendo, lo podía ver en el temblor que había en sus labios y en la forma desganada que tenia al caminar. Michelle observaba a su alrededor mientras acariciaba al animal hasta que encontró en una esquina algunos lazos y ganchos para transportar el alimento de los caballos, ante la mirada curiosa de Patty corrió a tomar un par de lazos y ganchos y saltando sobre el caballo salió del establo sin darle tiempo a Patty de decirle nada. Patty corrió hacia la casa mientras Lenard salía tras Michelle en otro caballo, conociéndola sabia que podía cometer una de las locuras que hacia antes de morir su madre. Patty entro a la mansión para avisarles que Michelle se había ido y Lenard la perseguía.

(Patty) [entrando agitada Albert, Michelle salió en uno de tus caballos sin decir nada!

(Albert) [viendo a Michael a donde puede ir a esta hora con esa nevada afuera?

(Michael) hay algún lugar en donde ella pueda escalar aquí cerca?

(Candy) [pensativa la cascada!

(Albert) [saliendo de la mansión voy a buscarla!

Michelle llego hasta el lago, después de observar el hermoso lugar escucho el galopar del caballo de Lenard que se acercaba, al llegar a donde ella estaba se bajo molesto del caballo al verla.

(Lenard) [molesto que diablos crees que estas haciendo? No debes salir sola después de lo que paso con esa mujer en la mansión!

(Michelle) [viéndolo seria acaso tu también vienes a decirme lo que debo hacer Lenard? Déjame sola por favor!

(Lenard) [tomando la rienda del caballo de ella vendrás conmigo ahora mismo! Tu esposo debe estar preocupado!

(Michelle) [bajando de un salto llévate el caballo y déjame tranquila Lenard[caminando hacia la cascada no voy a regresar aun!

(Lenard) [riendo así que al fin la rebelde pequeña vuelve a mostrar su rostro[montando de nuevo ya era hora que te dejaras ver pequeña! Dejare tu caballo atado en aquel árbol para que regreses cuando estés mas tranquila!

(Michelle) [Alistando los lazos que llevaba te lo agradezco Lenard! Iré en un rato, necesito un poco de aire antes de volver a enfrentar todo esto!

(Lenard) [entregándole un arma por favor! para mi tranquilidad!

(Michelle) [mostrándole la suya en el tobillo tengo la mía gracias!

Lenard se alejo a todo galope rumbo a la mansión, sabia que ella podría cuidarse mas aun cuando a medio camino se había topado con Albert quien iba en otro caballo rumbo a donde ella se encontraba. Después de verla desde lejos frente a la pared de piedra junto a la cascada se acerco a ver si estaba mas tranquila.

(Albert) [parándose junto a ella será muy difícil escalar la roca, debe estar muy resbalosa por la nieve!

(Michelle) [sonriendo solo quería hacer el intento! Candy me hablo tanto de este lugar que creí que tal vez esta noche podría escalar!

(Albert) [tomándole la mano por que no mejor vienes conmigo a la casa y me dices como te sientes!

(Michelle) [recogiendo los lazos estoy bien Albert! No te preocupes! Comprendo que Eliza fue muy astuta esta vez y no te culpo de nada!

(Albert) [suspirando algún día espero ver lo que aun guardas solo para ti[viéndola a los ojos espero que ese día llegue pronto mi muñeca!

Michelle solo le sonrío y volvieron a casa sin decir una palabra, parecía que nunca iba a lograr que ella se abriera totalmente a el para compartir sus miedos, sus cóleras y las explosiones de las que tanto le había hablado Terry que la caracterizaban. Habían facetas que parecía haber enterrado tras lo ocurrido con su madre y la enfermedad de su padre, de vuelta en la mansión sin decir nada tomo un baño de agua caliente y se acurruco junto a su esposo para dormir. El no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazarla tratando de adivinar que estaba sintiendo ella después de lo ocurrido con Eliza esa n0che. Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin mas contratiempos hasta que toda la familia llego de vuelta a Nueva York, Michelle y Albert dieron una vuelta por unos días a Miami antes de volver, Michelle quería compartir con Albert algo de lo que tanto se había privado cuando creía que su padre estaba enfermo, Michelle lo llevo a pasear en paracaídas, pero descubrió que para Albert no le era del todo desconocido, el le confeso que al saber que Stear estaba tan enamorado de los aparatos voladores lo había acompañado a algunos cursos de paracaidismo y era casi un experto igual que ella después de una semana los dos volvieron de vuelta a nueva york. Aun cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo de nuevo en el departamento que Eliza había conseguido en un gran edificio de la quinta avenida ella comenzaba a darle forma a un nuevo plan para lograr que Albert al fin fuera de ella. Los hombres que ahora la acompañaban eran solo cuatro, pero contaban con todo lo que ella necesitaba para sus planes, eran mercenarios dispuestos a lo que fuera por el dinero que ella les estaba pagando. Michelle se había vuelto de nuevo la misma que Albert había conocido antes de casarse, se la pasaba todo el tiempo metida en los estudios tratando de aparentar que nada había sucedido. Terry trabajaba junto a Patty y Michelle buscando la nueva protagonista de la telenovela que Terry había escrito y llevarían a la pantalla, las audiciones eran un poco tediosas pues realmente después de Conveniencias iba a ser todo un reto encontrar una pareja como lo había sido Candy con Terry. Después de mucho pensarlo al fin tenían a la hermana de la protagonista quien no seria otra que Susana quien haría el papel de la seductora Sonia quien no dejaría que su hermana Halley se quedara con el pintor pobretón que interpretaría Terry en esa ocasión. Ya casi habían entrevistado a mas de doscientas candidatas y ninguna lograba dar lo que estaban buscando. Los días seguían pasando en una tranquilidad que mantenía a Albert y Michael en completo desosiego, Eliza no daba señales de que cumpliría las amenazas que había insinuado al decir que pronto sabrían de ella, al pasar varios días pudieron averiguar que la pelirroja había salido de viaje y aun no volvía. Michelle llego a casa de Terry a tomar el te con Candy y las chicas como acostumbraban desde la reunión de hacia meses antes de ir a Lakewood.

(Annie) [sonriendo como va todo con el proyecto de Terry?

(Candy) [suspirando el no ha querido decirme nada aun, pero yo se que algo no esta bien!

(Michelle) [sonriendo lo que pasa mi querida Candy es que tu maridito apenas esta conociendo el mundo de la producción y creo que lo hace bastante bien pero aun no sabe relajarse!

(Elizabeth) [viendo el reloj bueno chicas lo siento pero Annie y yo tenemos que ir por nuestros mariditos para almorzar!

(Candy) bueno Miky creo que nos tocara a nosotras darle fin a las galletas hoy, por que Patty y Stear fueron a ver a la doctora Noel para su primer ultrasonido!

(Miky) [viendo salir a las chicas sabes Candy, estoy preocupada por Terry!

(Candy) [seria yo también pero no se como ayudar!

(Miky) [seria necesito una protagonista que tenga lo que Sandy y Tom Lambert tenían en Conveniencias, pero parece que no puedo encontrarlo en otra chica!

(Candy) [seria pero Terry dice que no podemos volver a aparecer juntos o quedaríamos quemados como pareja en la pantalla!

(Miky) [levantándose para irse si usan la misma imagen si[viéndola por eso quiero que me digas que tan importante es para ti tu carrera de actriz?

(Candy) [comenzando a entender mucho, realmente me gusto mucho actuar en la televisión!

(Michelle) [seria confías en mi Candy?

(Candy) [dudando un poco creo que si! Mi madre nunca me haría algo malo, aunque mi cuñada no estoy muy segura!

(Michelle) [dándole su bolso entonces vamos a dejar al pequeño Terrence a casa con Dorothy y Berthy y vámonos a buscar a mi protagonista!

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Michelle y Candy llegaron a los estudios en donde se estaban haciendo las pruebas para encontrar a la nueva protagonista de la telenovela, Terry y Víctor se veían realmente cansados cuando Michelle entro acompañada de una linda joven en pantalón negro de cuero ajustado, blusa de seda blanca sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo, cabellos castaño oscuro liso con reflejos castaño claro y lentes oscuros. Esta camino hacia Terry quien estaba parado tomando café y sin decir nada lo tomo por la camisa y lo beso apasionada dejándolo realmente sorprendido mientras Michelle reía viendo la escena.

(Terry) [zafándose del beso realmente molesto quien diablos se cree usted que es[viendo a Michelle reír de buena gana y tu de que te ríes?

(Michelle) [conteniendo la risa Terry, Víctor les presento a nuestra nueva protagonista!

(Terry) [limpiándose los labios y por que diablos me beso?

(Michelle) [seria solamente dio su audición[a punto de reír que; no pareció convincente?

(Terry) [molesto a punto de decirle un par de improperios a Michelle la audición no tiene besos que yo sepa, y tu no tienes por que venir a imponerme ninguna actriz!

(Candy) [quitándose los lentes oscuros entonces no me darías el papel a mi Terry?

(Terry) [abriendo tremendos ojos sorprendido Candy[viendo el color de su cabello y la ropa que diablos te hiciste?

(Candy) [abrazándolo acaso no te gusta la imagen que escogimos para la protagonista?

(Víctor) [aplaudiendo Miky, te felicito! Te saldrás con la tuya de nuevo en este proyecto!

(Michelle) Shhh!! Primero quiero que mi socio diga si le parece o no!

(Terry) [viendo hipnotizado a su Candy yo no sabia que querías seguir actuando pecosa!

(Candy) [coqueta entonces? Pase la audición o tendré que repetir la escena?

(Terry) [burlón si quieres el papel tendrás que hacerme una audición para mi solo y luego te aviso como saliste!

(Miky) [riendo divertida por favor Terry, si quieres una audición mas privada llévala a casa!

(Terry) [viéndola de pies a cabeza te ves hermosa! Aunque voy a extrañar tu cabello rubio!

(Candy) [sonriendo pero estaremos mucho tiempo juntos mientras hacemos la telenovela!

(Terry) [serio y que pasara con el pequeño Terry?

(Michelle) [sonriendo pasara los días en la guardería del estudio!

(Terry) [extrañado el estudio no tiene guardería!

(Michelle) [cruzando los brazos Berthy esta viniendo conmigo todos los días y Patty pronto será mama y si Candy trae al pequeño Terry entonces ya serán tres! Por eso voy a poner una guardería en el segundo nivel de las oficinas!

(Candy) [viéndolo picara entonces Terry, me dejas ser tu protagonista?

(Terry) [pícaro te aviso después de esta noche[susurrando nunca he estado con una castaña pecosa sabes!

(Víctor) [tosiendo ejem, ejem! Creo que entonces iré a decirles a las actrices de afuera que ya no las necesitamos!

(Michelle) [caminando tras el iré a preparar el contrato!

(Candy) [abrazada a Terry te molesta que haya cambiado mi cabello?

(Terry) [sonriendo no pecosa, siempre serás la misma para mi[besándola siempre voy a amarte como te amo! Aun que cambies de apariencia mil veces, nunca dejaría de amarte pecosa!

Mientras Terry y Candy conversaban del nuevo proyecto Eliza visitaba un viejo amigo en la prisión de nueva york, el mismo abogado que había conseguido su libertad había echo desaparecer todas las pruebas en su contra y pronto podría librar al socio de Eliza, Nicholas Carson había recibido de no muy buena gana a la traidora de su empleadora quien venia con una nueva propuesta para el.

(Nicholas) [riendo burlón pero que tenemos aquí? A que viene ahora señora Stevenson, acaso no tiene miedo de que se enteren que realmente la conozco?

(Eliza) [serena deberías ser mas amable con la mujer que va a sacarte de aquí querido Nicholas! Y lo de señora Stevenson no lo soy mas, conseguí que mi abogado invalidara el matrimonio ridículo que tenia! Ahora voy a casarme muy pronto con otro hombre!

(Nicholas) [interesado que quieres ahora Eliza? Cual es tu propuesta?

(Eliza) [sonriendo deposite en tu cuenta privada todo lo que te debía querido! Ahora necesito que me ayudes a realizar mi próxima boda!

(Nicholas) [sonriendo y con quien se te antojo casarte ahora?

(Eliza) William Andley! Es con el con quien voy a casarme muy pronto!

(Nicholas) [aburrido sigues con esa estúpida obsesión? Ese hombre esta felizmente casado y su esposa tiene un padre que tiene bajo sus ordenes a un pelotón completo de matones!

(Eliza) [sonriendo tengo un plan que no fallara! Solo quiero saber si estarás dispuesto a ayudarme esta vez! Necesito que me ayudes a controlar a los hombres que contrate! Ellos siempre han trabajado para ti y no puedo controlarlos como necesito!

(Nicholas) [curioso y que obtendré yo a cambio de mis servicios?

(Eliza) [sonriendo al verlo interesado saldrás hoy mismo de aquí y podremos comenzar donde nos habíamos quedado!

(Nicholas) [recorriéndola con la mirada tal vez podamos comenzar de nuevo entonces querida!

(Eliza) [levantándose al ver a su abogado en la puerta entonces prepárate por que saldrás ahora mismo querido!

Esa noche en la mansión Andley todos estaban reunidos para cenar, solamente faltaban Candy y Terry quienes se habían atrasado en los estudios, Annie y Elizabeth conversaban junto a la ventana cuando vieron llegar el auto de Terry, este bajo y de inmediato le abrió la puerta a la sensual mujer de cabello castaño que lo acompañaba, ante la mirada de asombro de las dos chicas Terry había tomado entre sus brazos a la muchacha y la besaba apasionado. Las dos salieron de inmediato ante la mirada de sus esposos y familiares quienes al ver por la ventana salieron indignados a pedirle una explicación al joven actor. Elizabeth tomo del cabello a Candy mientras Annie se había subido en la espalda de Terry comenzando a golpearlo indignadas, Michelle tuvo que correr y cortarle el paso al los muchachos antes de que alcanzaran a Terry.

(Michelle) [frente a los muchachos por favor esperen! Esto tiene una explicación!

(Archie) [molesto que explicación puede tener esto Michelle? Quítate de enfrente!

(Candy) [zafándose de Elizabeth que les pasa chicas? Annie suelta a mi marido!

(Anthony) [atónito Candy?

(Archie) [sorprendido es Candy!

(Candy) [molesta por supuesto que soy yo! Acaso pensaron que Terry traería a cenar a otra mujer a la casa de Albert?

(Albert) [sorprendido te ves tan diferente pequeña!

(Terry) [tratando de no golpearla podrías hacerme el favor de bajarte de mi espalda Annie!

(Annie) [bajando mientras veía fijamente a Candy pintaste tu cabello Candy!

(Candy) [dando una vuelta y lo alise, les gusta?

(Michelle) [viendo la mirada atónita de todos familia, les presento a Halley la nueva protagonista de Seducciones la telenovela de Terrence Grandchester para Swanson Production!

(Candy) [modelando coqueta no van a decir nada?

(Terry) [serio mínimo una disculpa por querer matarme no?

(Annie) [sonrojada perdóname Terry, pero por un momento pensé que estabas engañando a Candy con otra mujer!

(Terry) [riendo divertido pues si, la estoy engañando con esta hermosura que me acompaña esta noche!

(Albert) [riendo por un momento y te juro que estaba a punto de saltar sobre Michelle para darte un par de golpes!

(Miky) [seria bueno ya, porque no entramos a cenar antes que la tía Elroy salga a ver por que estamos aquí armando este relajo!

(Elroy) [saliendo a buscarlos que esta pasando? Por que no han pasado al comedor[viendo a Candy te ves hermosa Candy, pero no me gusta que vengas a comer con anteojos de sol, no estamos en la playa!

(Candy) [asombrada como supo que era yo tía Elroy?

(Elroy) [serena se te ven las pecas todavía! Vamos a cenar!

(Michelle) [subiendo las gradas la tía Elroy y Eleanor están ansiosas por contarles lo que tienen preparado para este fin de semana!

(Albert) como van los preparativos?

(Michelle) [encogiendo los hombros no tengo idea, esta vez Eleanor se organizo con Emilia para preparar el aniversario!

(Elizabeth) aniversario?

(Albert) [como ustedes no nos dijeron exactamente cuando se casaron la tía Elroy preparo su aniversario adivinando, para este viernes!

(Stear) es increíble que ya tengan un año de casados! Aun no puedo creer que Anthony se haya casado sin invitarnos!

(Anthony) [riendo hasta cuando vas a perdonarme el no haberte esperado para casarnos al mismo tiempo Stear?

Después de la cena y escuchar los preparativos que ya tenían las dos damas, Terry y Candy se retiraron atravesando el jardín de la mansión Andley, a la luz de la luna Terry no podía quitar la mirada de ella, se veía tan distinta pero seguía siendo la misma, sentía que un calor lo ahogaba al solo tenerla cerca. Al llegar a la mansión y dejar a su hijo en la cuna Terry la tomo en brazo y la llevo a su habitación. Candy aun lo veía divertida pues el no despegaba la mirada de su cabello y el atuendo que llevaba desde esa tarde.

(Candy) [sonriendo aun me estas viendo como si no me conocieras!

(Terry) [sonriendo es que aun no puedo creer que seas tu, con esa ropa y ese color de cabello!

(Candy) [besándolo tal vez si te dejo amarme me reconozcas mejor!

(Terry) [llevándola a la cama esa podría ser una solución! Así confirmare si eres la misma Candy de siempre!

(Candy) [besándolo mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa soy la de siempre, pero déjame demostrártelo!

(Terry) [riendo divertido te amo pecosa!

Los dos fueron cayendo sobre la cama mientras el comenzaba a desabotonar el pantalón de cuero que ella llevaba, después de un poco de esfuerzo logro sacar el ajustado pantalón ante la mirada divertida de Candy quien lo veía tan ocupado en la tarea de desvestirla. Antes de que el pudiera recostarse junto a ella sintió como ella se había puesto de pie comenzaba a besarlo mientras sus manos trabajaban en el sierre del pantalón de el para abrirlo y quitárselo. Lentamente los dos fueron cayendo sobre la cama una vez mas, Terry la acariciaba mientras con sus labios iba cubriéndola desde el cuello hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde se entretuvo largo rato haciéndola temblar ante las caricias que el hacia con sus labios en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo. El podía escuchar los gemidos que ella dejaba escapar al sentir un calor insoportable subiendo desde su entrepierna hasta su garganta, podía sentir como Terry la acariciaba de aquella forma mientras sus manos se entretenían sosteniendo su cadera haciendo sus caricias mas profundas, sin soportar mas ella dejo escapar un gemido agudo ante la mirada de satisfacción de el al haberla hecho llegar a su primer orgasmo esa noche, lentamente comenzó a subir mordisqueando la piel de su vientre hasta llegar a sus senos y acariciarlos con la lengua mientras ella seguía respirando agitada después de lo que el le había provocado. El se coloco entre sus piernas comenzando a poseerla una vez mas, el se movía de una forma que la hacia enloquecer ante cada embate que el daba dentro de ella, esa noche fue solo para Terry, el la amo de la forma que quiso hasta el amanecer cuando ambos llegaron juntos una vez mas al nirvana de la pasión que se habían demostrado una vez mas.

(Candy) [suspirando que haremos para nuestro aniversario Terry? El nuestro es el siguiente y Yo aun no me siento segura con Eliza rondando libre por allí!

(Terry) [abrazándola yo quiero escapar contigo a un lugar romántico solos, pero mama y la señora Elroy se nos van a adelantar!

(Candy) [sonriendo aun podríamos escaparnos unos días después de la celebración! Podríamos ir a Londres para que tu padre pueda conocer al pequeño Terrence, recuerda que el solo lo ha visto por la computadora pues no ha podido viajar!

(Terry) [sonriendo Eleanor me dijo que vendrá para cuando sea el nuestro!

(Candy) [feliz me alegro que al fin vaya poder venir a conocer a su nieto[comenzando a dormirse solo espero que todo salga bien y Eliza no se acerque mas!

(Terry) [pensativo yo también lo espero pecosa[viéndola dormida siempre voy a cuidarte!

(Candy) [adormitada que?

(Terry) [sonriendo que te amo pecosa!

(Candy) [casi dormida yo también te amo Terry!

A la mañana siguiente en las oficinas del consorcio Michael Swanson tenia una reunión con Albert, los dos intentaban mantenerse lo mas informados posible de los pasos que daba Eliza. Ya estaban enterados que ella planeaba algo pues había logrado liberar al hombre que habían capturado con la serpiente hacia unos meses después del aniversario de Albert y Miky. De alguna forma tenían que lograr averiguara cuales eran los planes de Eliza. Los dos estaban cansados después de todo lo que habían pasado a causa de la muchacha y aun mas por que no sabían hasta donde aguantarían los nervios de Miky que seguía aparentando una calma ante todo lo que les había pasado hasta el momento, Michael sabia que el tenia gran parte de culpa de las reacciones de su hija ya que el la había obligado por mucho tiempo a reprimir todo lo que sentía y a mantener una actitud apacible ante todo, siempre utilizando el recuerdo de Pamela su madre y su supuesta enfermedad. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente al verla tan apacible ante los ataques de Eliza quien casi había logrado matarla en dos ocasiones. De alguna forma debían evitar que Eliza volviera a tocarla.

(Michael) como se a comportado mi pequeña después de la fiesta de navidad?

(Albert) [serio no ha querido tocar el tema en ningún momento! Siempre la veo sonriente pero se que sus nervios están a punto de colapsar si no comienza a desahogarse de alguna forma! Ni siquiera a querido salir a montar o ha escalar la pared que mando construir tras el establo!

(Michael) [serio ha vuelto a encerrarse en su oficina verdad?

(Albert) [viendo hacia la ventana incluso esta llevando a nuestro hijo a la oficina para pasar tiempo con el!

(Michael) [tomando un trago y ella como se esta comportando contigo?

(Albert) Miky me ama y me ama tanto que no se atreve a reclamar nada para no herirme de ningún modo! A veces me gustaría que ella reaccionara y rompiera algo a su alrededor para saber que es lo que realmente esta sintiendo! Hasta he sentido ganas de tomar un arma y matar esa yegua que tiene en el establo!

(Michael) [curioso que tiene que ver esa hermosa yegua con que quieras pegarle un tiro! Es un magnifico animal!

(Albert) [tirando la copa al suelo es con el único que ella puede llorar sin sentir vergüenza! Terry dice que ha sido así desde la muerte de Pamela Swanson!

(Michael) [bajando la mirada jamás considere el daño que le estaba haciendo a la pequeña manipulándola de la forma en que lo hice!

(Anthony) [entrando y viéndolos tan serios estamos de nuevo en el día de tengámosle lastima a Michelle?

(Albert) [sorprendido de que hablas Anthony?

(Archie) [entrando tras el en que ustedes dos han estado reuniéndose cada dos días desde que regresamos de Lakewood, para hablar de lo que esta pasando con Michelle y la situación de Eliza sin llegar a una solución!

(Anthony) yo creo que deberías tomar una decisión de una vez por todas Albert!

(Michael) y podemos saber que solución es la que ustedes proponen?

(Archie) atacar a Eliza antes de que ella lo haga!

(Albert) tu serias capaz de hacer lo que dices y luego presentarte ante Max Leegan y decirle lo que hiciste?

(Anthony) [serio no estamos diciendo que la mates Albert, solo estamos diciendo que busquemos la forma de hacer que Eliza pague de una vez por todas!

(Michael) [serio tienen alguna idea que quieran compartir?

(Archie) [sentándose toma ha Miky y llévatela de viaje por un tiempo, tal vez Eliza desista de toda esta locura y tome el dinero que robo a su padre y se vaya a viajar como siempre lo ha hecho!

(Anthony) [serio ella siempre a sido una mujer frívola y no tardara en aburrirse al no verte cerca!

(Michael) yo no la conozco tanto como ustedes pero si he conocido gente como ella! Ella es del tipo de personas que no retrocede cuando esta encaprichada con algo y ese capricho dejo de ser el dinero hace mucho tiempo!

(Archie) entonces que es lo que ella busca ahora según usted?

(Michael) [viendo a Albert acaso no es obvio?

(Albert) [serio Miky es capaz de dejarme en cualquier momento si piensa que Eliza me dejaría en paz al hacerlo!

(Michael) [sonriendo yo lo único que quería al casarla contigo era verla feliz! Ahora no se que pensar!

(Albert) [serio lo mío con Michelle es algo que no se podía evitar Michael[confesándose yo la conocí en Miami unos días antes de que nos presentaran y me enamore de ella como un loco cuando supe quien era! Yo la hubiera seguido a donde fuera aun si nunca nos hubieran comprometido!

(Anthony) nunca nos dijiste que ya la conocías!

(Albert) [riendo al recordar eso fue por que no me fue muy bien con ella!

(Michael) [pensativo por eso los comentarios que se lanzaban en la cena de presentación! Tu hiciste algo que la puso de mal humor y tubo que haberte golpeado verdad?

(Albert) [riendo cuando supe quien era la invite a cenar sin decirle quien era yo y al final me sentí con derecho a besarla y creo que no le gusto, primero me pateo en la nuca y luego me presento amablemente con su pequeña arma de 12 tiros!

(Michael) [riendo de buena gana esa si es mi pequeña[viendo la hora bueno muchachos tengo que retirarme o Eleanor y Emilia van a molestarse cuando las deje plantadas con los preparativos para mañana!

Al salir de la oficina se dirigió a casa de Candy en donde las damas se reunían con las dos chicas a planear los últimos detalles de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente. Eleanor y Emilia habían alquilado un hermoso salón de fiestas cerca del consorcio, y desde muy temprano comenzaron a dar los últimos pasos para la cena de esa noche. Nicholas Carson tenia a uno de sus hombres trabajando dentro de la mansión Andley dentro del cuerpo de guardias por lo que Eliza estaba en la posición que había estado esperando desde la navidad, pronto tendría en sus manos lo que necesitaba para cumplir sus planes. Esa noche los invitados llegaron al salón de festejos antes de que el matrimonio Brown llegara, habían preparado una suculenta cena y Michael había logrado conseguir la música para el baile todo parecía estar muy animado la pareja parecía estarse divirtiendo, Eleanor y la tía Elroy recibían a los invitados en la puerta dándoles la bienvenida mientras Michael bailaba divertido con su hija, al fin después de tanto tiempo ella había aceptado salir con el como antes a comer de vez en cuando. Esa noche los dos parecían llevarse como antes de que Pamela muriera. Michelle veía divertida como su padre trataba de llevar el paso a la canción moderna que estaban tocando. Después de la cena las luces se hicieron tenues y Anthony llevo a Elizabeth a mitad de la pista y después de hacer una señal a la orquesta y se dejo escuchar la melodía que habían bailado en el aire hacia un año cuando se habían casado en aquel globo. Todos veían a la pareja bailar y después de unos momentos otros se unieron al baile. Terry le hablaba a Candy al oído diciéndole cuanto la amaba, mientras los chicos los veían divertidos. Al ver el ambiente tan romántico Michael se levanto para ir por su esposa y llevarla a la pista a bailar. Después de que la música terminara y las luces volvieran a encenderse Michelle vio hacia la puerta donde su padre conversaba agitado con sus hombres, sin decir nada se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta al llegar su padre la vio y tomándola del brazo la llevo hasta donde estaba Albert, lo que tenia que decirles era muy delicado y debían actuar de inmediato.

(Michelle) [sentándose junto a Albert que pasa papa[soltándose de el Me haces daño!

(Albert) [serio que sucede Michael por que estas tan agitado?

(Michael) [viendo a Terry y al rubio Albert tenemos un problema! Eleanor y Emilia no están por ningún lado!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 34: **Una Nueva Pesadilla**

Yajaira Muy Pronto el Final


	34. Chapter 34

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 34**

**Una Nueva Pesadilla**

Albert se puso de pie de inmediato buscando con la mirada verificando que Michael no estuviera equivocado. Terry y Candy se acercaron a escuchar que era lo que sucedía y por que Albert y Michael se veían tan alterados. Al escuchar lo que había sucedido Terry estaba atónito, por un momento las palabras de Eliza en la fiesta de navidad volvieron a su mente ¨esta me la vas a pagar Terry¨, al recordarlo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo al pensar que Eliza hubiera cumplido sus amenazas esa noche. Albert tomo a Michelle quien parecía haberse quedado muda ante los acontecimientos y después de dar por terminada la reunión salieron rumbo a la mansión Andley. Todos estaban reunidos en el salón no sabían que pensar, George veía la angustia en los ojos de Albert y la rabia en los del joven Grandchester que no hacia mas que ver por la ventana mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cortina casi arrancándola. Candy lo abrazaba por la espalda tratando de darle ánimos. Michelle no dejaba de ver a Albert quien estaba a punto de volverse loco de solo pensar que Eliza tuviera en su poder a las dos damas, que pretendía ahora con llevárselas a ellas dos precisamente. Michael mantenía a duras penas la serenidad que el caso ameritaba para no desesperar más al joven hijo de su esposa y al esposo de su hija quien extrañamente permanecía inmóvil y callada desde que había escuchado que las damas habían desaparecido. En medio del silencio de todos, el teléfono de Michelle comenzó a sonar en su bolso y esta lo contesto, al escuchar la voz de Eliza del otro lado supo que sus temores debían ser ciertos.

(Michelle) [Contestando halo!

(Eliza) [Sonriendo buenas noches querida, disfrutaste la fiesta?

(Michelle) [Calmada tu las tienes verdad[Escuchando la afirmación que es lo que quieres Eliza?

Después de escuchar unos momentos Michelle dejo su teléfono de nuevo en el bolso. Ante la mirada de su padre se levanto y salió de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras, sus pasos eran largos y un poco torpes por los nervios. Albert estaba a punto de ir tras ella cuando el teléfono de la mansión comenzó a timbrar. Al encender el altavoz todos pudieron escuchar a Eliza del otro lado.

(Eliza) buenas noches familia! Espero tener su atención un momento!

(Albert) [Serio en donde están Eleanor y la tía Elroy?

(Eliza) [Inocente la verdad no se querido William, pero por el momento aun están bien!

(Michael) [Sereno que es lo que deseas para devolverlas sanas y salvas?

(Eliza) [Divertida eso ya se lo dije a su hija! Quiero que ella salga de la mansión Andley esta misma noche junto con el bastardito de su hijo! En este momento ella debe estar localizando a su abogado por que va a divorciarse de ti lo antes posible William!

(Albert) [Atónito que es lo que dices Eliza? Como te atreviste a pedirle eso a mi esposa?

(Eliza) [Seria no te preocupes querido, tu esposa muy pronto seré yo! Eso si quieres volver a ver a mi querida tía!

(Terry) [Serio en donde esta mi madre Eliza?

(Eliza) [Divertida Terry querido, no sabia que estabas allí! Tu mama es solo para asegurarme que tu querido padrastro no haga nada en mi contra ahora que su hija se quede sin marido[Calmada si Michelle hace lo que le pedí entonces tu mami aparecerá igual que mi querida tía, sana y salva!

(Albert) [Tratando de sonar tranquilo que es lo que pretendes Eliza? Cuando podremos ver a la tía Elroy y a Eleanor?

(Eliza) [Divirtiéndose primero quiero que te divorcies y lo quiero ver en los periódicos! Luego quiero que todo el mundo te vea conmigo y quiero que me lleves al altar frente a todos los que me vieron cuando me enviaste a la cárcel diciendo que estaba loca y tú nunca te fijarías en mí! Ante todos los que me creyeron loca, quiero que vean que yo tenía razón, que tu boda fue una estupidez por que tú realmente me amas a mí!

(Albert) [Asombrado estas loca Eliza! Como pretendes que yo finja algo así?

(Elroy) [Riendo por el bien de tu querida tía que tanto se sacrifico por ti yo se que llegaras a amarme, querido! Tienen hasta mañana para darme su respuesta!

Eliza colgó después de decir eso dejando a todos aun asombrados ante los alcances que había tenido la pelirroja al llevarse a las dos damas en plena fiesta. Albert estaba totalmente descompuesto, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, Terry salió a prisa del salón y subió las escaleras mientras Michael y Albert aun trataban de asimilar la situación. Terry sabia que debía hacer algo pero necesitaría ayuda para recuperar a su madre lo antes posible. Al entrar a la habitación principal encontró una maleta sobre la cama y Michelle sacando sus cosas del armario sin decir nada, simplemente lo vio de reojo y siguió con lo que hacia.

(Terry) [Serio dime algo!

(Michelle) [Empacando no tengo tiempo ahora Terry!

(Terry) [Poniéndose frente a ella dime algo!

(Michelle) [Esquivándolo debo salir de aquí lo antes posible Terry! Por el bien de ellas!

(Terry) [Bajando la cabeza te derroto! Vas a salir huyendo sin dar la pelea!

(Michelle) [Serena no hay nada que pelear Terry, ella ya gano y yo no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí!

(Terry) [Riendo malicioso pobre de ti! Me das lastima por cobarde!

(Michelle) [Deteniéndose es cobardía querer que ellas vuelvan a salvo[Seria no voy a permitir que ellas mueran por que Albert y yo nos empecinamos en este matrimonio que al fin y al cabo nunca debió ser!

(Terry) [Sacudiéndola con fuerza acaso quiere decirme que no te importa perder tu matrimonio por culpa de esa loca? Ya basta de guardar apariencias Michelle, reacciona y toma la rienda de esta situación o no veremos de nuevo a mi madre y a la señora Elroy con vida y tú lo sabes[Descontrolado Acaso crees que Eliza las dejara ir al conseguir lo que quiere?

(Michelle) [Casi llorando déjame en paz Terry!

(Terry) [Dándole una fuerte bofetada reacciona de una vez por todas Miky!

(Michelle) [Cayendo hincada basta Terry[Gritando maldita sea ya basta[Corriendo fuera de la habitación no mas por favor!

Michelle corrió hacia el establo seguida de cerca por Terry que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en paz hasta que consiguiera lo que deseaba, si el iba a rescatar a su madre necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y Michael y Albert parecían no ser los indicados ya que parecían estar aun en shock por todo lo que sucedía. Al entrar al establo la encontró aferrada a su yegua como la había visto años atrás mientras enterraban a su madre.

(Terry) [Serio Vas a llorar sobre el lomo de ese animal para toda la vida[Decepcionado vas a darle a Eliza todo lo que te pida?

(Michelle) [Volteando hacia el con la mirada fría voy a irme de aquí hoy mismo Terry[Dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada y no vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida!

(Terry) [Sonriendo al ver esa mirada al fin eres tu de nuevo! Que vamos a hacer para recuperarlas?

(Michelle) [Seria lo que ella esta pidiendo[Comenzando a caminar hacia la casa voy a darle lo que ella pide[Viéndolo seria y tu vas a ayudarme!

(Terry) [Ayudándole minutos después a bajar las maletas vas a decirle a Albert que te vas?

(Michelle) [Con Berthy en brazos por favor, lleva mis cosas al auto y dile a George que ahora voy!

Michelle entro de nuevo a la biblioteca en donde aun estaban todos discutiendo lo que harían y de que forma tomarían las cosas desde ese momento, al verla en la puerta Albert supo de inmediato que lo que ella les diría en ese momento no iba a gustarle. Stear se levanto y les hiso un ademan a todos para que salieran en ese momento y los dejaran solos. Michael veía los ojos de su hija y no había rastro de duda en ellos, fuera lo que fuera la determinación que ella había tomado era firme.

(Albert) [Acercándose a ella que pasa Miky? A donde vas?

(Michelle) [Seria me voy Albert! Berthy y yo nos vamos! Eso es lo que Eliza me pidió para no hacerles daño a ellas!

(Albert) [Asombrado por favor muñeca, no me dejes ahora! Tiene que haber otra solución!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo tal vez, pero ahora esto es lo mejor! Eliza me dio una semana para divorciarme y publicarlo en los medios, te enviare a mi abogado mañana en la mañana[Besándolo todo saldrá bien mi amor, no te preocupes!

(Albert) [Sintiéndose a punto de gritar por favor no me dejes? Tiene que haber otra salida!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo mientras se acercaba a besarlo confía en mí! Te amo!

(Michael) [Serio déjame llevarte a casa hija!

(Miky) [Seria lo siento papa, la condición de Eliza es que me vaya a mi departamento por que ella estará vigilando que yo salga de aquí hoy mismo[Sonriendo no te preocupes papa, todo estará bien[Viendo al rubio George y Lenard irán conmigo ahora, no se preocupen!

(Albert) [Respirando hondo te amo Miky!

(Michelle) [Acariciándole el rostro todo saldrá bien[Besándolo recuerda que te amo! Nunca lo olvides!

Michelle salió al auto en donde George condujo hasta el departamento seguidos de Lenard mientras Michelle conversaba con George de lo que necesitaba hacer para agilizar todos los documentos que necesitaban para tener de vuelta lo antes posible a las damas. Entrando a su departamento vio que todo estaba en orden.

(George) [Serio entonces Michelle? Mañana mismo estaré en su oficina con el abogado de los Andley como me lo pidió!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo Cuida mucho a Albert por favor, no dejes que cometa ninguna locura! Y recuerda que necesito ese divorcio para pasado mañana!

(George) [Serio hare todo lo posible para tenerlo, pero no puedo asegurar que lo obtengamos tan pronto!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo si hay algo que pueda hacer por Albert solo llámame y veré como hacerlo[Acompañándolo a la puerta recuérdale siempre cuanto lo amo por favor!

(Lenard) [Viendo salir a George para que me hiciste venir pequeña? Yo debería estar con tu padre ayudándole!

(Michelle) [Seria ahora más que nunca necesito que me hagas un favor Lenard[Entregándole al niño llévatelo a donde Eliza no pueda encontrarlo y no dejes que ella lo toque!

(Lenard) [Sorprendido pero pensé que tu te quedarías con el para mantenerlo seguro?

(Miky) [Llorando Eliza quiere hacer todo de una forma muy complicada y no quiero que se le antoje utilizar a Berthy para hacer mas daño! Confío en ustedes Lenard!

(Lenard) [Sonriendo este pequeño estará perfectamente, no te preocupes!

Michelle vio como Lenard salía con su pequeño sin saber a donde planeaba el llevarlo para protegerlo, después de eso salió rumbo a su oficina, si debía preparar una rueda de prensa para anunciar su divorcio lo haría a su modo como siempre hacia las cosas. Si Eliza pensaba llevar a cabo esa boda con circo, maroma y teatro ella estaría lista para cualquier cosa. Al llegar a su oficina se topo con Terry quien la esperaba como habían acordado, este se encontraba inquieto por que ella había tardado mucho en llegar.

(Terry) [Serio pensé que te había dado otro ataque de cobardía y no vendrías!

(Michelle) [Sentándose estoy lista para poner las cosas en orden! Espero que Candy y tu hagan lo que acabo de hacer! Toma a tu hijo y envíalo lejos Terry, si Eliza decide utilizarlos todo se le complicara a Albert y a ellas!

(Terry) [Serio se que Eleanor es una mujer de carácter, pero también debo pensar en que el corazón de la señora Elroy siempre a sido un poco débil y debemos procurar que ella vuelva pronto[Curioso que es lo que te dijo Eliza cuando te llamo!

(Michelle) [Viéndolo a los ojos me dio instrucciones precisas!

Recuerdo: (Eliza) escúchame bien estúpida, tu mas que nadie sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz, yo tengo a las dos viejas en mi poder y se cuanto significan ellas para ti, Eleanor a sido como tu madre verdad? Pues bien, quiero que salgas de la mansión Andley hoy mismo y te lleves a ese bastardo que le vendiste a William como hijo suyo! Quiero que todos los que te conocen sepan que te divorcias de William por que el no te ama y quiero que estés presente siempre y cuando yo te indique que debes estar! Voy a casarme con el y tu estarás en primera fila festejándolo! Si no haces lo que te pido la primera que pagara las consecuencias será la actrisucha madre de Terry me entiendes? No trates de engañarme por que los tengo bien vigilados! Ahora vete de mi casa, hoy mismo! Te llamare luego querida

(Michelle) [Suspirando no tengo mas salida que esta! Mañana vendrá el abogado de Albert y le firmare los papeles que traerá para que Eliza suelte a Emilia y a Eleanor!

(Terry) [Serio haremos el anuncio como me dijiste[Viéndola asentir voy a la mansión y le pediré a Candy que mande a Terrence a un lugar mas seguro! A donde enviaste a tu hijo?

(Michelle) [Conteniéndose no lo se y no quiero saberlo! Si se en donde esta no podre contener las ganas de ir a buscarlo[Limpiándose las lagrimas Lenard se lo llevo!

(Terry) [Cansado volveré mas tarde! No salgas de aquí sin avisarme donde estarás!

(Michelle) [Seria no tengo a donde mas ir Terry! Voy a estar aquí donde Eliza pueda verme! Yo se que ella me esta siguiendo y no voy a estar en la calle adivinando quien me vigila! Prefiero estar aquí donde me siento segura[viendo a su padre afuera de la oficina vete, no te preocupes por mi!

(Terry) [viendo a Michael los veré después!

(Michael) [cerrando la puerta como estas hija?

(Michelle) [abrazándolo estaré bien, como estas tu?

(Michael) [bajando la mirada no quiero perder a Eleanor, tu lo sabes! Pero tampoco quiero que tu pierdas a William! No debiste acceder tan fácil a las demandas de esa muchacha!

(Michelle) [sonriendo quieres hacer algo por mi papa? Encuéntralas antes que Eliza pueda casarse con Albert! Por el bien de tu hija, encuéntralas! Si Eliza llega a casarse con Albert me voy a volver loca papa!

(Michael) [serio Lenard me informo que le entregaste al niño! Me parece correcto por ahora pero no es bueno que el pase tanto tiempo lejos de ti!

(Michelle) [sentándose junto a el será solo hasta que Eliza nos devuelva a Emilia y Eleanor[preocupada como esta Albert? Como se quedo después de que me fui?

(Michael) [serio ese hombre esta furioso! No se si va a poder controlar la rabia que siente contra esa mujer! Casi enloqueció cuando te vio salir de la mansión con su hijo[pensativo si esa muchacha llega a tocar a las damas creo que William será capaz de matarla con sus propias manos!

(Michelle) [seria encuéntralas papa! De eso depende todo, de que tu las encuentres y por favor, no excluyas a Terry por que ese hombre perderá la paciencia si no lo pones a hacer algo por Eleanor! No quiero que Terry busque a Eliza por sus propios medios o es capaz de matar a Eliza a golpes por su madre!

(Michael) [empuñando las manos te juro que si no fuera por el bien de Eleanor y Emilia, yo iría en este momento a retorcerle el pescuezo a esa muchacha en su lujoso departamento!

(Michelle) [seria entonces la tienes vigilada?

(Michael) [serio desde hace unos días! Pero no es allí donde escondió a Eleanor y a Emilia! Sus hombres deben tenerlas en otro lugar!

(Michelle) [sonriendo las encontraras papa, estoy segura de eso!

En la mansión Andley, los jóvenes Andley veían a su tío conversando con George de lo que Miky le había pedido que hiciera. Albert escuchaba lo que George y el señor Brighman le decían, los documentos estarían listos para firmar en cuanto terminaran de redactarlos y Michelle le había indicado a George que esa misma noche se comenzaría a correr el rumor del divorcio. Todo tenia que ser rápido a petición de la estúpida de Eliza quien no se había vuelto a comunicar después de la llamada que había hecho para confirmarles que ella tenia a las dos damas en su poder. No tenían ni idea de donde podía haberlas escondido o que les habría hecho ya después de todo ya tenia mas de ocho horas que se las había llevado. Había pasado toda la noche esperando noticias sin darse cuenta cuándo había llegado la mañana.

(Anthony) [entrando a la biblioteca Albert, deberías intentar descansar un poco, no has querido dormir y no has probado bocado aun!

(Albert) [sentado como quieres que duerma o piense en comer en este momento sobrino! Mi mujer se fue de la casa llevándose a mi hijo, la tía Elroy esta en poder de no se que tipo de gente y yo no puedo hacer mas que sentarme a esperar a que Eliza vuelva a llamar!

(Anthony) [poniéndole una mano en el hombro precisamente por eso necesitas mantenerte alerta y sin alimentarte y descansar un poco no lograras hacerlo!

(Stear) [entrando voy a ir a los estudio tío! Voy a ver a Miky y a ver si seguiremos con el proyecto que habían iniciado aun que creo que Terry no estará de animo para seguir!

(Albert) [ansioso por favor, dile a Miky que nos mantenga informados de cualquier cosa que sepa de Eliza!

(Stear) [sonriendo no te preocupes Albert, yo seré tu enlace con ella!

(Candy) [entrando Albert, vengo a ver como estas?

(Albert) [sonriendo estoy lo mejor que puedo pequeña! Como esta Terry?

(Candy) [abrazándolo el salió hace un momento que Michael lo llamo! Parece que quiere que Terry le ayude a localizar a Eleanor y a la tía Elroy!

(Albert) [viéndola en donde esta tu hijo Candy?

(Candy) [sonriendo Annie y Archie se lo llevaron a la mansión Britter allí se quedara junto con Annie para que Eliza no los tenga a la mano! Terry dice que Miky hiso lo mismo con Berthy, lo envió lejos con Lenard fuera del alcance de Eliza!

(Albert) [preocupado creo que tu deberías ir con Annie, Elizabeth y Patty! No quiero que Eliza les haga algo! Eso si terminaría de enloquecernos a todos!

(Candy) [seria yo no pienso dejarte solo Albert! Ahora me toca a mi velar por ti mientras Miky no esta[tomándolo de la mano para comenzar iras a tu habitación a darte un baño de agua caliente en lo que yo te llevo una sopa y luego dormirás un poco!

(Albert) [cansado esta bien! Pero si el teléfono suena no quiero que nadie mas conteste!

(Candy) [empujándolo dentro de la habitación por supuesto que no Albert! No creo que Eliza llame hoy si les dio tiempo para arreglar los asuntos legales!

(Albert) [serio en cuanto venga George con los papeles de divorcio por favor despiértame!

En las oficinas de Michelle, esta había firmado el documento que George le había llevado y luego había salido del edificio esquivando a la prensa con ayuda de Víctor y Eliot quienes habían tenido que acompañarla hasta su auto para que no fuera molestada por los reporteros que habían escuchado los rumores del divorcio. Eliza estaba en su departamento viendo divertida en la televisión la cara de cansancio y tristeza que Michelle llevaba mientras caminaba hacia su auto con ayuda de sus empelados. Ese día decidió dejar a William en paz, ya todo parecía al fin marchar como ella quería. Esa noche decidió celebrar su triunfo en brazos de su amante, Nicholas. Esa noche Albert estaba sentado en su cama viendo el documento que George le había llevado hacia unos momentos, aun cuando no se atrevía a tocarlos podía notar claramente la firma de Michelle en el documento, después de respirar profundo lo tomo y sin mucho entusiasmo lo firmo ante George quien aun esperaba de pie junto a el, para que le devolviera el documento para enviarlo al abogado y una copia a su ex esposa. Después de mas de 24 horas sin recibir noticias de Eliza esta al fin se comunico con Albert, tenia deseos de salir con el y que todo mundo los viera. Esa tarde Albert tubo que hacer un esfuerzo y pasar por ella para ir a cenar y comenzar la parodia que se vería obligado a interpretar por el bien de las dos damas que ya tenían casi tres días en poder de Eliza. En el club Eliza sonreía a todas las personas que veían a la pareja aun extrañados de ver al rubio sin su esposa y con la pelirroja, a distancia se podía ver la incomodidad que tenia el rubio quien a diferencia de su acompañante quien sonreía feliz parecía estar un poco ausente.

(Albert)[seriono se por que insististe en que viniéramos a cenar aquí Eliza?

(Eliza) [tomándole la mano por que aquí fue donde mas hablaron de mi cuando me enviaste a la cárcel querido[dándole un beso en la mejilla es aquí en donde quiero que comience este romance!

(Albert) [incomodo ante la actitud melosa de ella que pretendes Eliza? Por que toda esta farsa? Ya lograste que Michelle se divorciara de mi, cuando soltaras a la tía Elroy y a Eleanor?

(Eliza) [sonriendo eso mi querido William será a su tiempo! Aun no es el momento de hablar de eso!

(Albert) [viendo las miradas de todos sobre ellos entonces cuando será el momento? Acaso no recuerdas que la tía Elroy esta delicada de salud?

(Eliza) [sorprendiéndolo con un beso en los labios no soy un monstro querido William, ella estará bien hasta que vuelva! Yo jamás le haría daño a mi futura suegra!

(Albert) por que haces esto Eliza? Tu sabes que yo no te amo y no voy a amarte como tu quieres!

(Eliza) [seria pues mas te vale que comiences a comportarte como si yo fuera la única mujer en el mundo para ti William! Por que dentro de unos días mas eso es lo que seré[viéndolo desafiante seré la única mujer en tu vida! Te guste o no[levantándose ahora me iré a casa pues quiero descansar para estar lista y descansada mañana para ir a bailar!

(Albert) [deteniéndose bailar?

(Eliza) [subiendo al auto así es William[seria y si no me convences de que la estas pasando bien conmigo te prometo que Eleanor tendrá que preocuparse de visitar a un buen cirujano plástico para que le componga su delicada nariz[despidiéndose te espero a las siete en punto y no llegues tarde querido!

(Albert) [serio esta bien Eliza, jugare tu juego por el bien de ellas! Te veré mañana!

(Eliza) [sonriendo maliciosa no vas a darme un beso de despedida querido?

(Albert) [dándole un beso en la frente adiós Eliza!

Aun divertida Eliza se fue en el auto de Nicholas quien la había recogido en la entrada del club dejando a Albert quien después de tomarse unas copas en el bar regreso a la mansión, aun no sabia como iba poder fingir un sentimiento romántico por Eliza cuando lo que le provocaba era sacarle una confesión a punta de nalgadas y rescatar a su tía y a su suegra. Esa noche por primera vez en muchos años George vio a su amigo llegar casi ebrio a la mansión, después de ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación George lo observo, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma, no sabia hasta donde el rubio iba a lograr mantenerse sereno ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Michelle caminaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la sala de su departamento, no podía conciliar el sueño con tantos recuerdos que la rodeaban de las veces que había estado con Albert en ese lugar. El sueño termino por vencerla cerca del alba cuando al fin se quedo dormida sobre el sillón de la sala con una pequeña colcha sobre ella. Cerca del medio día Albert despertaba al sentir el aroma fuerte del caldo que Candy le llevaba para bajarle los malestares que seguramente tendría después de la borrachera que había agarrado la noche anterior y es que había que admitir que salir en cita romántica con Eliza debía estresar a cualquiera. Michelle también despertaba al sentir el aroma del café que su padre quien había llegado hacia unos minutos le llevaba al sillón.

mansión Andley

(Candy) [moviéndolo despierta Albert, ya son mas de la diez y aun no te levantas!

(Albert) [despertando no grites pequeña, siento que la cabeza me va estallar!

(Candy) [riendo con eso espero que aprendas a no beber de esa forma[poniendo la bandeja en sus piernas ahora tomate esto y luego te preparas para ir a la oficina que los chicos necesitan que te mantengas ocupado o perderás la poca cordura que aun te queda!

(Albert) [tomando el caldo acaso ahora los papeles cambiaron? Ahora eres tu la que va a venir a darme consejos y regañarme Candy?

(Candy) [seria si vas a hacer esto por el bien de la tía Elroy y Eleanor entonces hazlo a tu modo Albert[acariciándole el rostro tómalo como una negociación mas que haces para el consorcio y cuando las tengamos de vuelta a salvo veremos que hacer con Eliza!

(Albert) [pensativo lo intentare pequeña pero siento que mis fuerzas se están acabando! Si no fuera por la tía Elroy dejaría todo y tomaría a Miky y a mi hijo y me desaparecería por mucho tiempo!

(Candy) [dándole un beso en la frente recuerda cuan importante eres para los chicos y para mi! No te dejes vencer papa!

en el departamento

(Michael) [dándole la taza por lo que veo pasaste una mala noche!

(Michelle) [suspirando no puedo dormir sin ellos papa! Albert y Berthy son muy importantes para mi!

(Terry) [saliendo de la cocina creo que a Albert no le va mejor que a ti! Anoche tubo que salir a cenar con Eliza!

(Michelle) [seria lo se! Ella misma me lo dijo antes de salir[viéndolos esta noche quiere que vaya a bailar al mismo salón en donde ella ira a bailar con Albert para que todos vean que ella me lo quito y el la ama a ella y no a mi!

(Terry) [sonriendo burlón esto en vez de vida parece una comedia de mal gusto escrita por una mente retorcida!

(Michael) [viéndola y que es lo que piensas hacer? Iras al club a bailar?

(Michelle) [sonriendo creo que me hace falta un poco de ejercicio!

(Terry) [sonriendo entonces iras a bailar esta noche!

(Michelle) [seria necesito por lo menos verlo de lejos!

(Michael) eso te hará daño hija! Si ya te divorciaste de William por que insistes en quedarte aquí sufriendo, cuando sabes que Eliza lo obligara a casarse con ella?

(Michelle) [fría por que no pierdo la esperanza de que encuentres a Emilia y Eleanor a tiempo para darle su merecido a esa imbécil!

(Terry) [sonriendo pues creo que si las cosas marchan como esperamos será pronto! Michael saldrá hoy para Boston a revisar la propiedad de los Leegan, es posible que Eliza haya llevado a las damas fuera de nueva york!

(Michael) [serio no creo que esa muchacha note mi ausencia si me voy por unos días fuera, de todos modos si necesitas librarte de cualquier cosa hemos pensado con Terry que podemos usar lo de mi corazón como excusa, le pedí a Kenny que mantenga una habitación lista para mi ingreso de emergencia!

(Michelle) [seria al menos ahora podrá servirnos de algo ese dichoso padecimiento[viéndolo a los ojos si Eliza pregunta por ti en tu ausencia yo me las arreglare con Kenny y Terry para hacerla creer que tu estas en el hospital, si no lo usaremos cuando sea muy, muy necesario!

(Michael) [sonriendo si no recupero a Eleanor y tu no vuelves con William voy a terminar usando esa habitación!

(Terry) [cambiando el tema Niel me ayudara a revisar la mansión de Lakewood de sus padres y la de chicago en lo que Archie y yo revisamos las de aquí en Nueva York!

(Michelle) [sonriendo veo que están bien organizados!

(Terry) [sentándose con ellos si no me pongo a hacer algo voy a volverme loco y seré capaz de cometer una locura!

(Michael) ni lo digas muchacho, yo no quiero que Eleanor sufra si por una locura vas a parar a prisión!

(Michelle) [viendo que era casi la una bueno señores, es hora de seguir con esta comedia! Debo ver a Stear que me dejo un par de mensajes en el teléfono!

(Terry) [riendo el dice que será tu enlace con Albert! Creo que ha visto demasiadas películas del 007!

(Michelle) no se, tal vez podamos usarlo mas adelante! Recuerda que el es muy hábil en lo que hace!

(Michael) [pensativo de que nos puede servir ese muchacho?

(Michelle) [pensativa no lo se pero ya veremos! Que tengas buen viaje papa, llámame cuando sepas algo, sea lo que sea!

Esa noche en un centro nocturno muy exclusivo, Eliza bailaba con el rubio quien ponía todo su esfuerzo para no mostrar lo que realmente sentía al ver como la muchacha se le pegaba mas de lo debido mientras bailaban. En una esquina del Michelle sentada en una de las mesas observaba la escena ante la mirada burlona de Eliza quien parecía querer provocarla a como diera lugar, quería probar hasta donde llegaba su dominio de la situación pues nunca antes había tenido tanto poder sobre su familia, siempre la habían considerado una mujer frívola sin mucha inteligencia pero ahora ella podía demostrar que era mas astuta que todos, incluso Michelle y su padre, y el malcriado irrespetuoso de Terry. Después de un par de bailes Michelle se levanto y comenzó a salir del lugar, en la entrada estaba parado Nicholas Carson quien al verla cerca de la puerta le cerro el paso, las instrucciones de Eliza habían sido muy precisas y la muchacha aun no cumplía con ellas.

(Nicholas) [frente a ella creo que aun debe cumplir con las indicaciones de la señorita Leegan!

(Michelle) [seria creo que ya cumplí con lo que ella pidió! No le parece suficiente con una hora de humillación?

(Nicholas) [Serio se supone que usted debe hacer que los paparazis que están por aquí vean cuan humillada esta al ver que el señor Andley la cambio por la señorita Leegan!

(Michelle) [molesta entonces eso es lo que Eliza tenia planeado para esta noche[volteándose a verla aun bailando con Albert muy bien! Al cliente lo que pida!

Sin decir mas Michelle camino directo a donde Eliza bailaba con el rubio quien al ver a Miky pudo notar algo extraño en su mirada, no podía distinguir que era lo que había en los ojos de ella hasta que la tuvieron cerca.

(Eliza) [fingiendo una amplia sonrisa querida, que pena que nos veas así tan divertidos!

(Michelle) [seria buenas noches Eliza, hola William!

(Eliza) [adelantándose a Albert poniéndose entre ellos lamento que tengas que ver estas escenas[viendo al paparazi que había contratado escuchándolos no era mi intención quitarte a William querida pero ya ves, no pude evitar que el siguiera amándome a mi!

(Michelle) [viendo a Albert a los ojos estoy harta de todo esto[impactando un puño en el rostro de Eliza Zorra!

Albert recibió a Eliza en los brazos después de que esta fuera impactada por el puño de Michelle mientras el fotógrafo captaba toda la escena emocionado por la primicia que tendría para entregar a la revista para la que trabajaba. Michelle se dio la vuelta ante la mirada de asombro de Albert y camino hacia la entrada en donde Nicholas estaba aun impactado con lo que había visto a la muchacha hacerle a si jefa.

(Nicholas) [deteniéndola del brazo que diablos a hecho?

(Michelle) [fría no me dijo que ella quería que vieran mi indignación al verme reemplazada[soltándose creo que con eso es mas que claro[viéndola de reojo dígale que espero que no necesite otra muestra de cuan indignada estoy!

Michelle salió del lugar y subió a su auto, la mano le dolía increíblemente pero no podía parar de reír, al fin había logrado descargar un poco la furia que sentía arder dentro de ella. Si Eliza iba a seguir incluyéndola en esa parodia esperaba que por lo menos le diera otra oportunidad como la que le acababa de dar. Lo único que tenia que lamentar era no haber podido tomar al rubio y salir huyendo juntos. Albert aun sorprendido intentaba ayudar a la pelirroja que parcia no terminar de recuperarse pues las piernas no le respondían para ponerse de pie por si sola, al fin al reaccionar volteo a ver hacia donde había estado su agresora para descubrir que ya no estaba.

(Eliza) [soltándose del rubio esa estúpida va a pagar por esto!

(Albert) [viéndole el golpe parece que eso va hincharse Eliza! Deberías poner algo frio en el golpe!

(Eliza) [furiosa viéndolo a punto de reírse de ella no digas estupideces y consígueme algo de hielo William!

(Albert) [suprimiendo la risa ahora mismo ¨querida¨!

Eliza se sentó frente a las copas que habían ordenado al llegar y vio como el rubio se alejaba rumbo al bar para conseguir un poco de hielo para ella, Eliza se sentía furiosa por lo que había sucedido pero al ver al rubio una idea cruzo por su mente y sonrió maliciosa.

(Eliza) [sacando una pastilla de su bolso esa risa disimulada me la vas a pagar William[Echándola en la copa de el a ver cuanto te ríes después de esto querido!

(Albert) [volviendo con hielo en un paño aquí tienes Eliza!

(Eliza) [besándolo maliciosamente en los labios gracias mi amor!

Albert al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos se separo de inmediato y sin pensarlo tomo su copa de un solo trago ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Eliza. Después de unos minutos Eliza se puso de pie al ver que la pastilla comenzaba a hacer efecto por las claras señales de las pupilas dilatadas del rubio. Lo llevo a su auto y condujo hasta su departamento, Albert iba totalmente fuera de si por las claros signos que mostraba, las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración entrecortada y un sudor que le perlaba en la frente. Eliza lo llevo hasta la sala de su departamento y lentamente comenzó a besarlo, el rubio no podía coordinar que era lo que estaba pasando pero a la luz de las velas le pareció ver a su mujer frente a el sonriéndole dulcemente como siempre lo hacia y sintiendo unos deseos incontrolables comenzó a besarla apasionado, no supo ni como habían llegado a una habitación, había caído de espaldas en la cama con ella acostada sobre el besándolo descontrolada y luego no supo mas. Cerca de la madrugada Albert se sentó en la cama tratando de sostenerse pues aun sentía que no podía enfocar la mirada, al intentar levantarse noto asombrado que no llevaba ropa, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo volteo a ver junto a el, en la cama aun durmiendo profundamente se encontraba Eliza totalmente desnuda. Albert se levanto de prisa y volvió a vestirse, aun no comprendía que había sucedido, en su mente habían muchas imágenes confusas, a que hora había el llegado a esa cama y que había hecho con esa muchacha que sin duda había dormido con el toda la noche. Apresurado salió de la habitación entrando a la sala principal del departamento encontrándose con Nicholas quien se acerco a el y le entrego las llaves de su auto el cual había llevado desde el centro nocturno la noche anterior.

(Nicholas) [sonriendo burlón aquí tiene sus llaves señor Andley, su auto esta frente al edificio! Espero que haya tenido una buena noche!

Albert no pudo decir nada ante la risa burlona de aquel hombre y salió apresurado del lugar, al llegar a la calle subió a su auto y condujo a toda velocidad rumbo a la mansión, las imágenes de los hechos pasados la noche anterior comenzaron a aparecer mas claros en su mente, ahora podía comprender que efectivamente había tenido relaciones con Eliza. El corazón le latía aun acelerado debido a los restos de droga que aun habían en su cuerpo, sudaba copiosamente agitado aun, atormentado por los recuerdos de lo que había hecho en aquella cama con su sobrina y recordando la carita de su hijo y su ex esposa a la que amaba mas que a su propia vida. Viendo una tienda de licores en el camino bajo a comprar un par de botellas y las tomo casi de un par de tragos mientras conducía frenético a la mansión. George estaba en la sala de la mansión caminando de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de su amigo, siempre lo había cuidado como a un hijo y la noche anterior al verlo salir había tenido un mal presentimiento, había intentado acompañarlo pero Albert había alegado que Eliza no deseaba que nadie mas los acompañara y después de una larga discusión había aceptado la decisión del rubio y no acompañarlo, vio una vez mas su reloj y pudo ver que eran las cinco de la mañana cuando escucho un auto parquearse enfrente de la entrada a la casa, al salir vio como un muy afectado muchacho bajaba del auto, sin pensarlo corrió a ayudarlo pues parecía haber llegado hasta allí de milagro. Al llevarlo dentro de la casa pudo ver que algo sin duda le había sucedido que había sido mas fuerte que el.

(George) [preocupado pero que paso William? Ya estaba muy preocupado, de donde vienes?

(Albert) [borracho del infierno George[viéndolo con ojos desorbitados vengo del infierno!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 35: **Un Oscuro Futuro**

Yajaira El final esta cerca.


	35. Chapter 35

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 35**

**Un Oscuro Futuro**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes consideradas para publico adulto, si este tipo de lectura le molesta o le ofende por favor absténgase de leerlo.**

George llevo a su amigo hasta la habitación y después de verlo aun tan agitado lo ayudo a darse un baño frio pues seguía sudando copiosamente y parecía no coordinar bien lo que decía, después de ayudarlo a ponerse una piyama lo recostó en la cama mientras este seguía balbuceando lo que había pasado. Dorothy al ver el estado en que había llegado su joven jefe había ido a la casa de los Grandchester por Candy y Terry quienes al escuchar lo que decía la muchacha habían salido corriendo a ver al rubio.

(George) [sentado en la orilla de la cama tratando de comprender lo que decía por favor William trata de hablar claro! Como es que vienes del infierno?

(Albert) [alterado no se por que lo hice George! Te juro que no entiendo como paso, pero paso!

(George) [casi perdiendo la paciencia pero que fue lo que paso?

(Albert) [casi gritando para desahogarse tuve relaciones con Eliza!

(Candy) [parada en la puerta frente a Terry quien la seguía que hiciste que?

(Albert) [asombrado Candy! Terry[viendo de nuevo a Candy Miky! Eres tu mi amor!

(George) [viéndolo sudar intensamente mientras respiraba agitado que te pasa William?

(Terry) [acercándose para verlo mejor hay que llevarlo al baño y meterlo en agua fría[viéndolo completamente excitado ante la presencia de Candy quien ahora era castaña igual que Michelle sal de aquí Candy, llama a Kenneth y dile que Albert esta mal!

(George) [regresando de encender el agua de la tina ayúdeme a llevarlo por favor!

(Terry) [cargándolo que diablos te hiso Eliza?

Una hora mas tarde aun seguían poniendo compresas frías sobre la cabeza del rubio quien parecía que ardía tanto por dentro como por fuera. Kenneth llego a la mansión para encontrarse con un paciente bastante subido de ánimos a pesar de que parecía arder en fiebre y delirar repitiendo el nombre de su esposa.

(Kenny) [saliendo de la habitación que drogas a estado consumiendo Albert?

(George) [molesto William no usa ninguna droga!

(Kenny) [aclarando no estoy diciendo que las consuma pero definitivamente los signos que muestra son de una sobredosis narcótica! Sin temor a equivocarme podría aventurarme a decir que consumió éxtasis!

(Candy) [contestando el teléfono mientras ellos hablaban halo[asombrada Eliza! Que le hiciste a Albert, Eliza?

(Eliza) [riendo nada que el no me haya pedido! Comunícamelo!

(Candy) [sonriendo lo lamento Eliza, pero Albert no esta en condiciones de contestar! No se que le diste pero esta a punto de morir por tu culpa!

(Eliza) [riendo no seas ridícula Candy, un poco de éxtasis no le hace daño a nadie! Pero esta bien, en cuanto le pase el efecto dile que me llame! Pero que no pase de mañana!

(Candy) [viendo la mirada que le lanzaban Eliza dice que ella le dio éxtasis!

(Kenny) [preocupado por la reacción que tiene puedo asegurar que es la primera vez que la consume! Hay que mantenerlo lo mas fresco posible y hay que evitar que cualquiera de las muchachas o tu misma Candy lo vean, eso puede volver a alterarlo[viéndola que tu no eras rubia?

(Terry) [molesto entonces que es lo que debemos hacer?

(Kenneth) seria excelente si pudieran hacerlo descargar toda esa energía que lo agita tanto pero no creo que este en condiciones de ponerse a hacer ejercicios!

(Dorothy) [corriendo hacia ellos George, el joven William esta casi de cabeza en la piscina! Se va ahogar!

Terry corrió seguido por George hacia la piscina en donde se encontraba Albert agachado bebiendo agua fría ya que el calor de su cuerpo no lo dejaba tranquilo y en su desesperación había bajado por el balcón de su ventana. Buscando un desahogo al calor insoportable que sentía había ido dejando la ropa tirada por todo el camino a la piscina y se disponía a nadar en ropa interior. Terry y George lo levantaron y lo llevaron de vuelta a su habitación en donde lo ayudaron a meterse bajo la regadera donde paso buena parte del día hasta que el efecto comenzó a desaparecer dando paso a la depresión que era el ultimo efecto de la droga. Esa noche George paso la noche velando el sueño de su joven amigo a quien sentía como a uno mas de sus hijos. En su departamento Michelle abrasaba la almohada que Albert había usado las veces que habían ido con ella a pasar una tarde romántica a escondidas de todos. Aun podía sentir el aroma de el en la almohada y eso la deprimía profundamente pues parecía no poder dejar de llorar mientras la abrazaba, sin imaginar que el se encontraba en una situación similar después de haber pasado un día infernal. Terry y Candy estaban muy preocupados después de haber visto como había pasado el joven rubio ese día, por un poco mas y hubieran llegado a perderlo por las estupideces de esa mujer.

(Candy) [acariciándole el rostro en que piensas Terry?

(Terry) [viéndola tiernamente en todo lo que esta pasando pecosa!

(Candy) [llorando por poco perdemos a Albert! Si esto sigue así no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede llegar a hacer si Eliza logra drogarlo de nuevo[desesperada si Albert se deprime a causa de una droga puede llegar a matarse Terry!

(Terry) [serio eso no pasara Candy!

(Candy) [viéndolo preocupada mientras Eliza tenga a tu mama y a la tía Elroy puede hacer con Albert lo que quiera y sin Michelle aquí junto a el no será difícil que Albert cometa una locura! El la ama demasiado Terry, la necesita!

(Terry) [abrazándola mañana mismo veré que puedo hacer por Albert, te lo prometo! Ahora duerme un poco que mañana tendremos que seguir nuestra búsqueda y Albert nos necesita!

Candy comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras Terry la envolvía con sus brazos pensativo, ella tenia razón Michelle tenia que ayudar a Albert o este terminaría desesperándose y la nueva amenaza de Eliza drogándolo no era nada alentadora. Muy temprano dejando aun dormida a Candy Terry salió rumbo a los estudios, había estado llamando al departamento de Miky pero al no contestarle supuso que la encontraría en su oficina durmiendo como últimamente había tomado por costumbre ya que parecía no poder conciliar el sueño en su departamento, efectivamente al llegar la encontró sentada en el sillón, por su apariencia podía adivinar que no había podido dormir allí tampoco.

(Terry) [sentándose tras el escritorio buenos días Miky, veo que sigues sin poder dormir en tu departamento!

(Miky) [un poco malhumorada hola Terry, no se que diablos me pasa desde ayer! No he podido dormir en toda la noche y siento que el corazón se me esta partiendo[viéndose el puño aun rojizo pensé que después de descargar un poco la furia que tengo lograría dormir mas tranquila pero no puedo!

(Terry) [serio Albert esta muy mal Miky! Creo que deberías ir a verlo!

(Michelle) [seria tu sabes que no puedo acercarme a el sin que Eliza se entere!

(Terry) [levantándose yo tengo que salir hoy con Niel! Me llevara a nueva Jersey a revisar la casa que tienen sus padres allí para ver si encontramos si no a mi madre y a Emilia por lo menos una pista de donde puedan haberlas llevado[viéndola a los ojos si Albert no te ve pronto va a cometer una locura!

(Michelle) [seria veré que puedo hacer[estirándose en donde esta papa?

(Terry) [sonriendo hable con el hace un rato, ya reviso las propiedades de Boston, tanto las Andley como las Leegan!

(Michelle) dile que recuerde las de chicago y Lakewood!

(Terry) Tom el hermano de Candy se esta haciendo cargo de esas! Lo llame ayer y me dijo que el las revisaría y me llamaría en cuanto terminara, el las conoce muy bien por que vive por esa región!

(Michelle) [seria se supone que Albert se casa con Eliza en unos días y aun no tenemos nada en concreto[llorando Terry si no las encontramos antes que ellos lleguen al altar voy a enloquecer y voy a terminar dándole un tiro a esa estúpida!

(Terry) [tomándola por los hombros No! No quiero ver dudas en tu mirada, Albert no se va a casar con Eliza[viéndola mas tranquila empezamos esto juntos y lo vamos a terminar juntos entiendes!

(Michelle) [seria no es duda Terry[soltándose es rabia! Yo no voy a cometer ninguna locura sin pensar primero en las consecuencias! Pero Eliza no se va a casar con Albert eso te lo juro!

(Terry) [sonriendo llama a Albert! Te llamare cuando regrese de Nueva Jersey!

Terry salió de las oficinas de Swanson P. y se dirigió al departamento en donde vivían Niel y Susana para pasar por el mientras Michelle se daba un baño en su oficina. Al salir de la regadera vio el teléfono unos momentos, no sabia que tan vigilado tenían a Albert y por desgracia no podía recordar el numero del celular de George por lo que sin dudar tomo el teléfono de su oficina para llamar a la mansión. Paul contesto el teléfono mientras Albert bajaba con George quien lo había convencido que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la mente ocupada en el trabajo.

(Paul) mansión Andley, quien habla?

(Michelle) [fingiendo la voz George Johnson? llamo de las oficinas de Francia I´m appelant du bureau en France!

(Paul) [nervioso señor Johnson, le hablan de Francia!

(George) [contrariado gracias Paul[tomando el teléfono bueno?

(Michelle) George? Soy Miky, llámame en cuanto puedas a mi celular!

(George) [fingiendo merci gracias

(Albert) [acercándose quien era George?

(George) [viendo a la servidumbre era Simone, la secretaria del consorcio en Francia para avisar que los pedidos llegaron completos!

(Albert) [sin tomarle importancia vámonos de una vez antes que decida volver a la cama!

Los dos salieron de la mansión rumbo al consorcio, Albert aun podía mostrar signos de la depresión que había sufrido el día anterior. Al llegar George lo dejo en compañía de sus sobrinos Anthony y Archie mientras el llamaba a Michelle desde su oficina.

(Michelle) [levantando el teléfono George? Terry vino a verme esta mañana, me dijo que Albert esta mal[preocupada Que sucedió?

(George) [nervioso desgraciadamente el joven Terry tiene razón! Me temo que William a caído en una depresión muy fuerte y no puedo hacer mas de lo que he hecho!

(Michelle) [notando algo raro en su voz tan grave es como para qué estés tan nervioso George?

(George) [serio no se imagina cuanto! El la necesita mas que nunca! Lo traje al consorcio para que se distraiga pero nada le caería mejor que verla Michelle!

(Michelle) [sintiendo una desesperación por el como puedo ir a verlo?

(George) [sereno escuche bien lo que haremos!

Después de conversar unos momentos Michelle colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a esperar la hora indicada por George. Este después de hablar con ella salió rumbo a la oficina de Albert a llamar a los dos jóvenes para pedirles su colaboración. Esa tarde cerca de las cinco los dos muchachos salieron a prisa en el auto de Archie rumbo a la mansión de los Britter mientras minutos después George salía con Albert quien parecía haberse puesto mal de nuevo pues llevaba una bolsa de papel en la mano tratando de respirar en ella por seguramente un ataque de ansiedad que estaba sufriendo reacción aun de la droga que había ingerido por culpa de Eliza. El auto de Nicholas los seguía de cerca como todos los días hasta que llegaron a la mansión en donde George tuvo que ayudar al joven rubio a llegar a su habitación. En el consorcio Andley un viejo auto llegaba con una persona de gorro de lana y lentes oscuros quien llevaba un cigarrillo en los labios. En la oficina de Albert este seguía sentado en el sillón junto a la enorme librera que tenia cerca de un pequeño bar de donde el había sacado una botella y se había servido un trago que aun sostenía en la mano sin atreverse a tomarlo. En la mansión Andley en la habitación de Albert después de entrar, Anthony dejaba a un lado la bolsa con la que había salido del consorcio pegándosela a la cara fingiendo ser Albert.

(Anthony) [respirando mas tranquilo por un momento pensé que esa bolsa iba a ahogarme!

(George) [sonriendo al parecer funciono! Ese hombre que sigue a William todos los días esta parqueado haya afuera! Logramos engañarlos!

(Anthony) [sentándose en la cama solo espero que Michelle logre llegar a las oficinas a ver al tío porque realmente no se veía muy bien!

(Dorothy) [tocando señor Andley, va a bajar a cenar?

(Anthony) [nervioso que hacemos George?

(George) [susurrando metete bajo las sabanas[viéndolo acostarse cubriéndose hasta el cuello dando la espalda a la puerta un momento! Abriendo la puerta William esta un poco indispuesto, me quedare a vigilarlo por favor suba la cena para los dos, tal vez el logre comer algo!

(Dorothy) [viendo al joven recostado de espaldas a ella en un momento traeré la cena George!

(Anthony) [riendo en silencio esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas divertido!

(George) [respirando profundo juro que después de esto tomare unas largas vacaciones! Solo espero que la visita de la señora a William lo ayude a reponerse!

En las oficinas del consorcio la puerta de la oficina de Albert se habría dejando entrar a una mujer quien al estar dentro se quito la bata de servicio de limpieza que llevaba sobre la ropa acercándose al rubio que parecía distraído y no había notado la presencia de la dama hasta que sintió la mano de ella pasar sobre su cabello.

(Michelle) [acariciándole el cabello hola mi amor!

(Albert) [levantando la mirada al escuchar su voz Miky[dejando la copa a un lado y abrazándola eres tu mi amor! Que haces aquí?

(Michelle) [besándolo cuanta falta me has hecho mi amor!

(Albert) [separándose de ella repentinamente que haces aquí? Pensé que Eliza te había dicho que no podías acercarte! Será peligroso si se entera!

(Michelle) [abrazándolo Terry me dijo que estabas mal y George me lo confirmo[suspirando necesitaba verte por mi misma[viendo sus ojos cansados te ves cansado!

Albert bajo la mirada mientras se alejaba de ella, las imágenes de el y Eliza teniendo relaciones no lo dejaban verla a la cara, se sentía un traidor ante la mujer que amaba. Michelle lo veía confundida, parecía que el verla en ese momento no era lo que el quería, estaba distante y parecía no querer sentirla cerca. La muchacha bajo la mirada por un momento y se dispuso a salir de nuevo para dejarlo solo.

(Michelle) [bajando la mirada lo lamento, no sabia que te iba molestar tanto verme[Comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta cuídate mucho Albert! Me alegra saber que al menos estas bien y decidiste volver a la oficina!

(Albert) [deteniéndola, rodeándole la cintura hundiendo la cara en su cabello yo te necesito[apretándola a el me estoy muriendo Miky!

(Michelle) [dando la vuelta para verlo de frente pensé que no querías verme!

(Albert) [bajando la mirada no sabes el infierno que estoy viviendo sin ti y sin nuestro hijo!

(Michelle) [besándolo esto se acabara pronto! Y podremos estar juntos de nuevo!

(Albert) [besándola desesperado no te vayas aun Miky!

(Michelle) [sintiendo su respiración en su cuello te amo Albert!

(Albert) [alejándose rápidamente de ella no puedo, no después de lo que he hecho! Yo no merezco que me ames mas!

(Michelle) [sin saber a que se refería al hablar así no me importa nada, mientras tu me ames[abrazándolo de nuevo yo te amo Albert!

(Albert) [desesperado porque tuvimos que divorciarnos Miky! Por que solo te he traído problemas desde que te conocí?

(Michelle) [besándolo apasionada no digas eso[metiendo la mano bajo su camisa te necesito mi amor[sintiéndolo reaccionar a sus caricias solo amémonos esta noche sin pensar en nada mas!

(Albert) [llevándola al sillón te necesito tanto Miky[comenzando a desvestirla me haces tanta falta!

(Michelle) [respirando agitada te amo, te amo Albert!

Los dos comenzaron a reconocerse una vez mas en la oscuridad de la oficina, Albert la despojo tiernamente de cada prenda de ropa que ella llevaba encima mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa y la dejaba caer en el suelo para después hacer lo mismo con el pantalón del rubio, el comenzó a besarla desesperado mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda, el fue recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven con sus labios una vez mas, lentamente iba besando cada parte de su cuerpo como queriendo memorizar cada curva, cada musculo, cada poro de su piel, esa piel que tanta falta le había hecho desde hacia varios días. Ella comenzó a respirar agitada al sentir como el llegaba con sus labios hasta su entrepierna haciéndola gemir al sentirlo una vez mas poseyéndola de esa forma tan intensa, su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de el de una forma apasionada, podía sentir cada movimiento de la boca de el en aquella parte de su cuerpo que solo el conocía tan bien, poco a poco pudo sentir como ella comenzaba a experimentar una explosión dentro de su vientre haciéndola apretar de repente las piernas indicándole que lo necesitaba dentro de ella. Albert se coloco sobre ella sintiendo en su pecho la agitada respiración de ella y con delicadeza entro en ella haciéndola arquearse dándole un mejor acceso a su cuerpo, lentamente comenzó a moverse sobre ella arrancándole suspiros apasionados mientras le susurraba cuanto la amaba, sus movimientos fueron haciéndose cada vez mas demandantes obligándola a sentir su presencia en su cuerpo cada vez mas profunda. Ella comenzó a gemir al sentir que pronto llegaría al orgasmo mientras el se movía frenéticamente sobre ella, de un tirón pudo sentir como el la levantaba y la colocaba a horcajadas sobre el mientras la guiaba en los movimientos que ella hacia ahora. Los dos se vieron a los ojos encontrando la misma pasión que siempre sentían al hacer el amor, el comenzó a respirar mas agitado al llegar los dos al mismo tiempo al orgasmo. Después de aquella experiencia los dos permanecieron aun en la misma posición, ella había pegado su frente a la de el mientras ambos intentaban calmar su respiración. Lentamente ella se levanto del regazo de Albert y se dejo caer sobre el sillón sintiendo como el se acomodaba a su lado, permanecieron abrazados por un rato hasta que comenzaron a sentir un poco de frio.

(Albert) [poniéndose la camisa, viéndola vestirse como fue que llegaste hasta aquí sin que mi perro guardián te viera?

(Michelle) [sonriendo George y Anthony se hicieron cargo de eso! En este momento me imagino que debe estar vigilando que no salgas de casa!

(Albert) [sonriendo así que George esta metido en todo esto[pensativo por que te fuiste sin pelear por lo nuestro Miky? Por que no me dejaste intentar arreglar esta locura antes de darle rienda suelta a Eliza?

(Michelle) [abrazándolo por que no quiero que pierdas a la única madre que has conocido desde niño! Y por que no quiero que papa vuelva a pasar por otra perdida como la que tubo cuando mama nos dejo[besándolo yo quiero que las dos vuelvan sanas y salvas por que ahora ellas son mis madres también!

(Albert) [hundiendo la nariz en su cabello en unos días mas debo casarme con Eliza para que ellas aparezcan!

(Michelle) [sintiendo su respiración cerca de su oreja lo se! Ella quiere que yo este en primera fila en la iglesia[sintiendo las piernas temblar ante el aliento de el en su cuello debo irme! No quiero que nadie me vea saliendo de aquí y tu debes llegar a la mansión con mucho cuidado!

(Albert) [besándola dulcemente prométeme que seremos amantes después de haberme casado con Eliza!

(Michelle) [sonriendo seremos lo que tu quieras mi amor!

(Albert) [apretándola a el siento que no tendré fuerzas para seguir con esta farsa!

(Michelle) [susurrándole la tendrás[dándole un últimos beso solo recuerda nuestro primer divorcio y la tendrás!

Ante la mirada confundida de Albert ella salió dela misma forma que había entrado, llevaba el cabello metido en la gorra de lana y la bata de limpieza sobre el vestido, la vio salir y pudo notar una sonrisa picara en sus labios al voltearlo a ver por ultima vez antes de irse. Momentos después Albert salió del consorcio y tomo un taxi de vuelta a la mansión. Mientras tanto Max y Sarah Leegan habían llegado a la mansión Andley y al enterarse por Paul que Albert había estado sintiéndose mal habían subido a la habitación para descubrir a George leyendo en el sillón y Anthony tomando una siesta en la cama de su tío.

(Sarah) [viendo a Anthony en donde esta Albert? Que significa esto?

(George) [apresurándose a cerrar la puerta por favor señores bajen la voz!

(Anthony) [haciéndoles señas para que no dijeran nada hay muchas cosas que debemos decirles pero por favor no levanten la voz!

(Max) [viendo la cara de George acaso Eliza tiene algo que ver con lo que esta pasando aquí?

(George) [asintiendo me temo que si, ella tiene mucho que ver!

Poco a poco les fueron diciendo todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento y la razón por la que Anthony estaba en esa habitación haciéndose pasar por Albert. Después de escuchar todo y prometer no poner sobre aviso a su hija los dos salieron de la mansión sin darse cuenta de que eran seguidos por Nicholas quien al verlos allí le había avisado a su jefa de la presencia de ellos en la mansión Andley y había recibido la orden de no perderlos de vista, minutos después Albert llegaba en taxi a la esquina de la propiedad Andley. Después de poner sobre aviso a George de su llegada este había mandado reunir a todo el personal de seguridad en el jardín trasero de la mansión para organizarlos para los próximos días en los que se realizaría la boda y aprovechar Así que Albert entrara sin ser visto.

(George) [notándolo nervioso pasa algo Henry?

(Henry) [nervioso no me gusta que la entrada principal este sin guardia!

(George) [tranquilizándolo no se preocupe Henry, el hombre que vigila afuera se fue tras lo señores Leegan, podemos estar tranquilos por un rato!

(Henry) [sonriendo levemente espero que así sea!

En una vieja villa en las afueras de Nueva York Emilia y Eleanor estaban sentadas en una vieja cama vigiladas por tres hombres, dos fuera de la casa y uno sentado frente a ellas a toda hora, a pesar de estar atendidas moderadamente parecían sentir cada vez mas el peso del encierro sobre ellas.

(Eleanor) [preocupada cuantos días hemos estado aquí Emilia?

(Elroy) [seria ya no estoy segura, pero han sido muchos! Aun no puedo creer que Eliza haya enviado a su gente a hacernos esto!

(Eleanor) por lo que nos ha enviado a decir con sus hombres ella logro hacer que Albert se divorciara de Michelle! Pronto Eliza conseguirá casarse con Albert a cambio de tu vida Emilia!

(Elroy) [seria y de la tuya también Eleanor! Albert y Michelle no permitirán que nada malo te pase!

(Eleanor) cada día que pasa me siento mas segura de que no saldré de aquí contigo! Eliza tiene mucho resentimiento en contra de Terry por todos los desprecios que le hiso en el colegio y también contra Michael por haber casado a su hija con Albert! No creo que Eliza quiera dejarme ir!

(Emilia) [tomándole la mano si pensamos así no haremos mas que enfermarnos! Yo confío en mis muchachos, además recuerda que tu marido nos buscara hasta encontrarnos!

(Eleanor) [desanimada pero en donde estamos Emilia? Yo no conozco este lugar!

(Emilia) [viendo a su alrededor apenas puedo recordar este lugar! Hace muchos años que nadie viene a esta casa!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo quien es la pesimista ahora? Mejor pensemos que pronto saldremos de aquí ya sea para asistir al matrimonio de Albert con esa mujer, o por que nuestra gente nos saca de aquí!

(Lucas) [riendo claro señoras, sigan soñando! Nadie saldrá de aquí sin que la señorita Leegan lo autorice! Nadie sabe que están aquí! Y la casa esta vigilada!

(Eleanor) [seria cuanto dinero le paga Eliza por tenernos aquí?

(Lucas) [riendo por favor señora, todos los días me pregunta eso y todos los días le digo lo mismo[serio me pagan lo suficiente y no necesito mas!

(Elroy) [cansada cuando nos dejaran ir?

(Lucas) no se preocupen, la señora Eliza las quiere presentes en la recepción el día de su boda!

(Eleanor) y eso cuando será?

(Lucas) [molesto por la conversación pasado mañana señoras, ya dejen de estar molestando y quédense calladas!

Las dos mujeres no pudieron mas que quedarse cayadas una vez mas como tantas veces lo habían hecho en todos esos días. Ese día Albert se levanto diferente, había algo en el que parecía haber tomado fuerzas una vez mas, esa mañana bajo a desayunar junto con sus sobrinos, se le notaba en el rostro que había logrado descansar mejor la noche anterior después de regresar del consorcio.

(George) buenos días William!

(Albert) buenos días a todos!

(Terry) [viéndole una sonrisa mal disimulada parece que hoy te siente mejor Albert!

(Candy) [viéndolo curiosa yo diría que mucho mejor!

(Albert) anoche pude dormir después de tantos días[comiendo tranquilo ya decidí que si mañana me tengo que casar con Eliza por lo menos hoy voy a respirar tranquilo!

(Anthony) si necesitas otro favor como el de ayer avísame! Hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto!

(Archie) [viendo al mayordomo cerca creo que ir a trabajar ayer te cayo muy bien verdad tío?

(Albert) [sonriendo creo que eso era lo que me hacia falta Archie!

(Terry) [malicioso no hay nada mejor que un día de trabajo de oficina verdad Albert?

(George) [conteniendo la risa creo que en eso tiene razón Terry! Parece que el trabajo le quito la depresión a William después de todo!

(Albert) [levantándose ya estuvo bueno por ahora! Espero que mañana me acompañen muchachos[sarcástico podrán ver de cerca cuando pase de ser el señor William Andley al señor William Leegan!

(Terry) [serio yo no estaré en la iglesia Albert! No puedo estar presente en esa farsa, prefiero esperar en el salón a que Eleanor y la señora Elroy lleguen!

(Albert) [sereno te entiendo Terry, lamentablemente Candy si debe asistir junto con Miky a petición de Eliza!

Después de salir de la mansión Albert fue al consorcio a tratar de olvidar todo lo que tendría que vivir al día siguiente. Lo mas importante en ese momento era que al fin después de la boda volvería a ver sanas y salvas a Emilia y Eleanor. Terry y Candy salieron de la mansión rumbo a los estudios, al salir Terry pudo notar algo nuevo ese día, un auto los seguía de cerca, parecía que la futura señor Andley quería tener bajo vigilancia cada paso que dieran ese día, al llegar a los estudios Terry observo como el auto que los seguía se estaciono detrás de otro en el cual había otro hombre extraño sentado vigilando los estudios. Tratando de no ponerlos sobre aviso de que había notado su presencia Terry camino con Candy dentro del edificio de producción rumbo a la oficina de Michelle quien a pesar de ser un poco avanzada la mañana aun dormía profundamente en el sillón de su oficina. Al entrar Candy sonrío al ver que Terry tomaba la jarra con agua que estaba sobre la mesa del saloncito para despertar a la durmiente muchacha.

(Miky) [con los ojos cerrados si me mojas me las pagas!

(Terry) [riendo no me digas[Echándole la jarra completa como quieres el pago en efectivo o aceptas tarjeta?

(Michelle) [saltando del sillón toda mojada que bruto eres, esta muy fría!

(Candy) [riendo ten cuidado Terry, se ve furiosa!

(Terry) [riendo yo mas bien diría que se ve mojada!

(Michelle) [entrando al baño a cambiarse viste el auto que esta parqueado afuera?

(Terry) [serio parece que Eliza quiere tenernos vigilados este día!

(Michelle) [saliendo secándose el cabello a ustedes también los están siguiendo?

(Terry) [viendo el rostro de espanto de Candy desde que salimos de la mansión esta mañana!

(Michelle) [sentándose de nuevo esa estúpida cree que tiene todo controlado!

(Candy) [viéndole una marca en el hombro que te paso en ese hombro?

(Terry) [conteniendo la risa creo que tu también trabajaste hasta tarde anoche verdad?

(Michelle) [poniéndose la chaqueta tuve una junta hasta tarde!

(Terry) [riendo pero habrá sido junta de ombligos por que esa es una marca de pasión[codeándola ya tienes amante para bajarte el estrés he!

(Candy) [viendo el sonrojo de la muchacha tu estuviste con Albert anoche verdad[riendo con razón estaba tan calmado esta mañana!

(Michelle) [viendo a Terry y si tuve una junta de ombligos que? No creo que sea de tu incumbencia! Además no vinieron a enterarse si tengo o no tengo amantes! Que es lo que averiguaste con Niel ayer que salieron?

(Terry) [sentándose junto a Candy recorrimos esa propiedad de arriba para abajo y no encontramos nada, aun estoy esperando a tu padre que me pidió que nos viéramos aquí esta mañana!

(Stear) [asomándose se puede?

(Michelle) [sonriendo pasa adelante Stear? Me traes algo de las trincheras?

(Stear) [entrando con una rosa bajo el saco con la novedad que mi comandante Andley te envía este mensaje[entregándole la rosa que espera verte después de la boda!

(Terry) [curioso y por que después de la boda?

(Michelle) [sonriendo Albert y yo decidimos que si se casa con Eliza tendremos que ser amantes de ahora en adelante!

(Michael) [entrando y lo dices tan sonriente muchacha descarada!

(Michelle) [esperanzada al verlo encontraste algo papa? Sabes en donde están?

(Michael) [serio lo lamento pequeña, hemos recorrido todos los lugares donde había posibilidad de encontrarlas y no pudimos dar con ellas!

(Terry) [caminando de un lado a otro parece que tendremos que dejar que esa boda se lleve a cabo después de todo!

(Candy) [preocupada pero eso no podemos permitirlo, pobre Albert si tiene que verse casado con Eliza!

(Michael) y que quieres que hagamos muchacha si parece que esa niña estúpida no utilizo ninguna de las propiedades de la familia para esconderlas!

(Candy) [pensativa buscaron en Lakewood? En chicago?

(Terry) [serio Tom reviso esas propiedades incluso la del bosque y no encontró nada!

(Michael) [serio Lenard y yo revisamos las de Boston, la mansión Andley y la Leegan!

(Terry) [serio Niel y yo revisamos las de aquí y la que tienen en New Jersey y tampoco logramos nada!

(Stear) [pensativo revisaron la de los Cornwell en New Jersey[viendo la mirada de todos sobre el dije algo malo?

(Michael) [tomándolo de los hombros acaso tienen otra propiedad que aun no sabíamos?

(Stear) [serio claro que si! Aun que no la visitamos desde que nuestros padres murieron Archie y yo tenemos una casa en New Jersey! Después de la muerte de nuestros padres nunca mas fuimos a visitarla, incluso la tía Elroy reubico a los empleados!

(Terry ) [sacudiéndolo con fuerza hay alguna posibilidad que Eliza conozca esa propiedad?

(Stear) [zafándose claro que la conoce, ellos iban con tía Sarah de vez en cuando a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros!

(Michelle) [esperanzada entonces es posible que Eliza la este utilizando para esconderlas allí!

(Stear) [serio si ustedes quieren yo puedo llevarlos!

(Candy) pero tu tienes que estar en la iglesia mañana junto con Anthony y Archie!

(Stear) [guiñando el ojo pícaro podemos ir hoy mismo, Eliza no nos tiene vigilados a todos!

(Terry) pero a Candy y a mi si nos tienen vigilados!

(Candy) [sonriendo por que no me das las llaves del auto y yo volveré a la mansión para que ese hombre me siga!

(Michelle) [viendo a su padre tu crees que puedas organizar el rescate esta misma tarde?

(Michael) [serio no puedo utilizar a mis hombres hija! Solamente puedo contar con Lenard y los muchachos para esta tarea, además me llevara tiempo preparar el equipo de asalto que necesitaremos los cuatro por que si ellas están allí no quiero que los chicos corran peligro! Además tendré que utilizar el helicóptero de la base y los permisos llevan unas horas!

(Candy) pero podrá ser hoy?

(Michael) [negando con la cabeza para que todo salga bien, deberemos esperar que anochezca para que no vean llegar el helicóptero y hacer el rescate al amanecer para que todos estén mas relajados y no pongan resistencia!

(Michelle) [nerviosa tu crees que puedas volver a tiempo antes de que Albert se case?

(Michael) [decidido si ellas están allí, te prometo que entrare a esa iglesia con todo y helicóptero para impedir que ese muchacho tenga que casarse!

(Terry) a que hora nos vamos?

(Alice) [tocando a la puerta perdone señorita pero en el teléfono esta un señor que se llama Nicholas Carson que dice que llama de parte de la señora Andley para saber a que hora puede venir por el helicóptero de la empresa para la boda de mañana?

(Michelle) [sorprendida de parte de quien dijo que llamo?

(Alice) [confundida de parte de usted, la señora Andley!

(Michelle) [asombrada esa estúpida piensa llevarse a Albert de luna de miel en mi helicóptero? Esto es el colmo!

(Alice) [apenada que quiere que le conteste?

(Terry) [interviniendo dile que puede venir por el mañana a las nueve para tenerlo listo con combustible!

(Alice) [viendo a Michelle señora?

(Michael) [serio que no escucho al señor Grandchester? Vaya y dele el mensaje a ese hombre[viéndola alejarse Alice!

(Alice) [regresando Si señor Swanson?

(Michael) [frío la próxima vez que escuche tras las puertas rece por que no sea yo quien esta con mi hija!

(Alice) [asustada señor yo no estaba escuchando tras la puerta!

(Michelle) [seria dile a Víctor y a Eliot que necesito hablarles[viéndolos a todos seria Si me permiten hay muchas cosas que debo hacer aun y necesitare la ayuda de Stear esta tarde!

(Michael) [serio esta tarde los estaré esperando, solamente iremos los cuatro, Terry, Stear, Lenard y yo!

(Stear) [serio yo me las arreglare para que Eliza sepa que me quedare esta noche en el hospital con Patty, para que no le extrañe mi ausencia mañana!

(Michelle) [seria recuerden que la boda es a las diez de la mañana[viendo a Terry es muy importante que lleguen antes que el párroco los case!

(Terry) [sonriendo no te preocupes! Haremos todo lo que podamos!

Esa tarde Michelle trabajo hasta tarde, debía dejar todo adelantado en la oficina para poder asistir como Eliza había ordenado a la boda del día siguiente, sin mucho entusiasmo escogió un traje de los que tenia en su armario, si tenia que pasar por ese martirio por lo menos lo haría vestida de forma rebelde, iría con falda de terciopelo negra escotada hasta medio muslo a los lados, botas negras hasta la rodilla y blusa de seda blanca. Esa noche cerca de la media noche Terry, Michael, Stear y Lenard salieron al fin rumbo al pequeño bosque que rodeaba la vieja casa propiedad de los jóvenes Cornwell.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 36: **Sueños y Pesadillas**

Yajaira Muy pronto el Final


	36. Chapter 36

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 36**

**Sueños y Pesadillas**

Después de preparar lo que usaría al día siguiente Michelle se sentó en el balcón de su departamento observando el cielo tratando de adivina por donde irían los cuatro caballeros que habían salido hacia poco tiempo rumbo a la vieja propiedad de los Cornwell, deseaba de todo corazón que las dos damas estuvieran en ese lugar y que estuvieran bien. Albert en el balcón de su ventana veía sin mucho animo el traje que Eliza le había enviado para que usara al día siguiente en la iglesia, aun no podía creer la locura que tendría que hacer para rescatar a su tía y a Eleanor. Eliza lo había obligado a salir un par de veces después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, al parecer la divertía ver como el intentaba aparentar que nada había pasado y lo nervioso que lo ponían sus comentarios, el aun no podía comprender como había el logrado hacerla suya de aquella forma cuando lo único que sentía por ella era un desprecio profundo y una furia que cada día le costaba mas contener. No sabia como iba comportarse cuando Eliza le exigiera que le respondiera como marido cuando lo único que le provocaba era retorcerle el cuello por la furia que sentía contra ella, lo único que era seguro era que en cuanto la tía Elroy y Eleanor llegaran a la recepción las enviaría lejos con Michael, ya después vería como zafarse de Eliza aunque tuviera que darle todo lo que tenia. Eliza había recibido esa mañana la visita de sus padres quienes le habían reclamado sus acciones y le habían exigido la inmediata devolución de las dos damas que tenia en su poder desde hacia casi quince días, al final había terminado obligándolos a participar en la boda, aprovecharía para que todo fuera aun mas a la altura al hacer que su madre se sentara en primera fila junto a la ex de William y también su padre la llevaría al altar como lo indicaba las reglas de la alta sociedad a la que ella amaba pertenecer. No podía sentirse mas feliz de haber logrado todo lo que quería hasta el momento, no podía olvidar la noche que había pasado con Albert en la que le había echo el amor de una forma que nadie lo había hecho antes, ese hombre la había enloquecido con su forma tan salvaje y apasionada que había tenido al hacerla suya, a partir del siguiente día eso podría vivirlo cuando quisiera pues pensaba seguir manipulándolo a su antojo, en menos de doce horas al fin seria la señora de William Andley y manejaría una cuantiosa fortuna. El viaje en helicóptero hasta nueva jersey era corto y ellos habían logrado salir después de la media noche, al llegar a la colina detrás del bosque de la propiedad Cornwell los cuatro bajaron del aparato para hacer el resto del trayecto a pie, los cuatro vestían con uniformes comando que Michael les había proporcionado para pasar desapercibidos en la oscuridad, si había gente vigilando a las damas necesitaban ser lo mas discretos posibles, antes de llegar a la casa los cuatro se reunieron para acordar lo que debían hacer, desde lejos habían vigilado hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana aun no habían notado ningún movimiento en la propiedad lo cual los ponía muy nerviosos.

(Terry) [susurrando estas seguro que estamos en la propiedad correcta Stear?

(Stear) [viendo los alrededores claro que estoy seguro, pero parece que no hay nadie por aquí!

(Lenard) [llegando por detrás de ellos parece que han estado entrando vehículos por aquí señor! Hay huellas de neumáticos en el camino que va para la propiedad, yo diría que tendrán menos de doce horas!

(Michael) [serio es posible que estén aquí entonces! Debemos tener mucho cuidado[viendo a los muchachos están seguros de que podrán disparar si llegáramos a necesitarlo?

(Lenard) [viendo a los jóvenes asentir con la cabeza como desea hacer esto señor?

(Michael) [serio en otras circunstancias te diría que entráramos disparando pero no quiero que las damas se asusten o salgan dañadas así que haremos un reconocimientos primero para ver cuantos hombres hay con ellas!

(Stear) [mostrándoles uno de sus inventos yo creí que esto nos ayudaría esta vez!

(Michael) [viendo el extraño aparato que es eso muchacho?

(Stear) [orgulloso es un distorsionador de ondas aéreas!

(Terry) [serio quieres decirnos que esa cosa evitara que salgan o entren llamadas en esta área?

(Lenard) [sonriendo eso nos será muy útil muchacho! Así podremos evitar que se comuniquen con la señorita Leegan cuando los ataquemos!

(Terry) [dudando si es que no nos estalla en la cara como todos los anteriores que nos mostrabas!

(Stear) [presumido estas hablando con un profesional Terry! Hace mucho que deje de ser aficionado!

(Terry) [sonriendo esta bien genio, dinos como funciona ese aparato!

(Stear) [serio debo conectarlo en el sótano para que bloquee las señales en un kilometro a la redonda!

(Michael) [serio quiere decir que tienes que entrar a la casa sin que te vean muchacho!

(Lenard) [preocupado pero señor, aun no sabemos cuantos hombres hay adentro con ellas!

(Michael) [serio es por eso que tu entraras con Stear mientras Terry y yo localizamos en que habitación están!

(Terry) [alerta escuchan algo? Alguien viene!

Los cuatro se ocultaron y vieron como de la vieja casa salían dos hombres y subían a un auto, Terry reconoció de inmediato a los hombres como los que los habían estado siguiendo el día anterior, definitivamente ese era el lugar en donde tenían a las dos damas, ahora solo debían averiguar en donde las tenían y cuantos hombres habrían dentro con ellas. Stear y Lenard se escabulleron a la entrada lateral de la propiedad que iba directo al sótano a donde entraron sin mucha dificultad, después de colocar el aparato que Stear había llevado, cerca de las siete de la mañana no habían vuelto a ver a nadie en la propiedad, lentamente se dirigieron hacia la casa en donde revisaron la parte baja de la casa encontrando solamente a un hombre quien aparentemente seria el encargado de conducir el auto que habían encontrado en el garaje, en una de las habitaciones de arriba se encontraban las dos damas quienes ya estaban listas para salir rumbo a nueva york pues al parecer Eliza cumpliría su palabra de llevarlas a la recepción.

(Eleanor) [viendo entrar a Terry hijo! Que bueno que nos encontraron!

(Stear) [corriendo hacia ella tía Elroy! Que bueno que están bien!

(Eleanor) como fue que nos encontraron hijo?

(Michael) [en la puerta acaso dudabas de que te encontraría mi querida esposa?

(Terry) [sonriendo Michael nos ayudo a preparar el rescate mama! Creo que lo tienes loco por ti!

(Eleanor) [abrazándolo pensé que no te volvería a ver Michael!

(Lenard) [entrando parece que no hay nadie mas en la casa señor, tuvimos mucha suerte de que solo hayan dejado al pobre desventurado que encontramos en el salón!

(Michael) tienen idea de cuantos hombres las tenían vigiladas?

(Elroy) [en brazos de Stear solo hemos visto a tres hombres en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí!

(Terry) [viendo a Michael dos de ellos fueron los que vimos partir hace unas horas[viendo el reloj son casi las ocho y media, si nos apresuramos podremos impedir que Albert se case con Eliza!

(Elroy) [agitada no podemos permitir que mi muchacho se case con esa mujer!

(Michael) [sonriendo si las damas se atreven podremos estar en esa iglesia a tiempo!

(Elroy) como propone que hagamos ese viaje en menos de dos horas? El trafico debe estar agotador!

(Stear) [sonriendo Michael esta hablando del helicóptero en el que venimos tía Elroy!

(Eleanor) cuanto tiempo de vuelo es de aquí hasta la iglesia?

(Terry) [serio es casi hora y media!

(Elroy) [sonriendo entonces llegaríamos cuando este iniciando!

(Lenard) [serio lamento contradecirla señora, primero debemos llegar al helicóptero y este esta en la colina detrás del bosque que esta en esta propiedad!

(Michael) [pensando si nos vamos en el auto estaremos llegando al helicóptero en media hora mas o menos! Debemos salir de inmediato o mi hija va a ser muy infeliz!

(Terry) no sabes cuanto Michael! Además [sonriendo no quiero perderme la cara de Eliza cuando vea que Albert no se casa con ella!

A prisa salieron de la casa y subieron en el auto que tenían preparado para llevarlas a la recepción y tomaron el rumbo a donde habían dejado el helicóptero, para mientras en nueva york en la mansión Andley todos parecían estar preocupados mientras veían como Albert quien estaba ya vestido se encontraba en la biblioteca en completo silencio mientras pensaba en lo que seria su vida y la de Michelle a partir de ese día. No sabia que otra locura mas tendría que vivir con Eliza a su lado, lo único que lo mantenía de pie era la duda que había puesto Michelle en su mente la noche que había estado con ella en su oficina. ¨recuerda nuestro primer divorcio¨ que era lo que ella le había querido decir con esas palabras, ellos nunca habían tenido ningún divorcio todo había sido puro teatro pero esta vez las cosas eran reales, tan reales que parecían partirles el alma a los dos al tenerlos separados. En el auto de los hombres de Eliza que habían salido rumbo a nueva york estos habían intentado comunicarse con Lucas el hombre que habían dejado encargado del traslado de las damas al salón de recepción del club donde se haría la fiesta después de la ceremonia, al no obtener respuesta habían decidido dar la vuelta y revisar que todo estuviera bien, cuando Terry y sus acompañantes llegaban al helicóptero el auto de los hombres de Eliza llegaba de vuelta a la antigua mansión Cornwell y descubrían el cuerpo de Lucas de quien Lenard había tenido que defenderse tirado en el salón de la mansión con un fuerte golpe en el rostro y otro en la nuca por lo que estaba sin sentido, al hacerlo reaccionar escucharon lo que había sucedido, como varios hombres habían irrumpido en la casa y se habían llevado a las damas en el auto que tenían listo, los tres salieron de la propiedad para ver por donde se había ido el vehículo cuando escucharon el helicóptero sobrevolando sobre la mansión, Michael observo desde arriba a los tres hombres a punto de subir al auto, sin pensarlo rocío con su arma de asalto el auto de los cómplices de Eliza dejándolos sin vehículo en que trasladarse, con suerte irían a buscar el otro auto que ellos habían dejado a unos kilómetros sobre la colina y eso les llevaría cerca de veinte minutos lo que les ayudaría a avanzar camino a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. A las nueve y media en la mansión Andley salía el auto de la familia conducido por George y junto a el Anthony quien no podía viajar en la parte de atrás viendo el rostro abatido de Albert y los demás, aun no podía creer la calma que llevaba George en esa situación cuando todos estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, en la parte de atrás Candy llevaba la mano sobre el brazo de Albert tratando de darle apoyo a un muy silencioso rubio que no hacia mas que ver por la ventana sin decir nada.

(Archie) [serio aun que te cases con Eliza veremos como solucionar todo, recuerda que en cuanto tengamos de vuelta a la tía Elroy y a Eleanor podremos pedir una anulación y podrás volver con Michelle!

(Candy) [sonriendo ya veras que todo comenzara a salir bien en cuanto ellas estén de vuelta! Miky esperara el tiempo que sea necesario y volverán a estar juntos!

(Albert) [volteando a verlos eso aun no lo sabemos! Yo se que Eliza bajara la guardia después de casarnos y podre hacer las cosas con mas calma cuando la tía Elroy y Eleanor estén fuera de peligro, pero dudo que Michelle vaya a querer volver conmigo cuando sepa lo que hice con Eliza hace unos días! Miky no me perdonara el haberle sido infiel aun cuando no sabia lo que hacia!

(Archie) si ella te ama comprenderá la situación!

(Albert) la comprendería si se la hubiera dicho cuando fue a verme al consorcio hace dos noches!

(Archie) por que no se lo dijiste entonces?

(Albert) [bajando la mirada no lo se! Quise decírselo pero no pude! Me deje llevar por las muestras de amor que ella me dio desde que me vio!

(Candy) [sonriendo precisamente por ese amor que ella te a demostrado tanto estoy segura que no va a reclamar lo sucedido! Además Eliza uso un truco sucio para que todo aquello pasara!

(Albert) [sintiendo que el auto se detenía creo que llegamos[serio que comience el circo, ya quiero terminar con todo esto!

(Anthony) [viéndolo desde adelante hay algo mas que te tiene preocupado verdad Albert!

(Albert) [viendo hacia fuera tengo un mal presentimiento desde ayer! Es algo mas fuerte de lo que me gustaría[viendo de lejos a Michelle fuera de la iglesia como me gustaría que Miky no estuviera aquí, no quiero verla sufrir!

(Candy) [viéndola de lejos ella parece estar muy relajada a pesar de todo!

(Albert) [viéndola no se que decirte pequeña! Michelle oculta tan bien lo que siente cuando quiere que nadie vea que sufre que ya no se si esta triste o desesperada igual que yo!

(George) [tranquilo ya es hora William! Debemos bajar del auto!

(Albert) [abriendo la puerta que comience la función entonces!

Al bajar del auto Albert vio a Miky quien lo veía en ese momento, parecía que sus ojos estaban luchando por no dejar escapar las lagrimas aun que sus labios le dedicaban una sonrisa tranquila seguramente para animarlo a dar el paso tan duro que debía dar al entrar a esa iglesia y verla sentarse frente a el en la primera banca. Al verlo entrar a la iglesia Michelle le sonrío hasta perderlo de vista, después parecía que su rostro había cambiado totalmente mientras veía preocupada el reloj, eran casi las diez y aun no había muestra de que su padre o Terry se presentaran para decirle que todo estaba bien, que ya tenían a las damas. Para su desgracia el dichoso aparato de Stear no solo había distorsionado las señales telefónicas de la mansión Cornwell en nueva jersey sino que también había arruinado el sistema de comunicación del helicóptero por lo cual ellos volaban de regreso incomunicados solamente podían recibir señales de radio pero no podían hacer ninguna llamada para avisarle a la muchacha que ya todo estaba en orden.

(Terry) [viendo a Stear bonita broma la de tu juguete ese! Mira que dejarnos los celulares bloqueados desde que lo encendiste y ahora no quieren agarrar señal!

(Stear) [frustrado como iba saber que mi aparato iba a resultar así de potente!

(Michael) [serio al menos no estallo cuando lo encendieron!

(Terry) [serio menos mal que eres un experto no?

(Stear) [frustrado no sigas Terry, suficientemente mal me siento ahora como para que sigas reclamándome!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo ya déjalo Terry, lo bueno es que ya vamos en camino y llegaremos a impedir esa boda!

(Elroy) [triste pobre hijo mío! No quiero ni imaginar lo que deben estar sufriendo nuestros hijos en este momento Michael!

(Michael) [serio llegaremos a tiempo Emilia no importa si tenemos que entrar a punta de pistola a esa iglesia a como de lugar vamos a impedir que esa muchacha se case con William!

(Terry) [serio Eliza no se casara con Albert, de eso pueden estar seguros!

(Lenard) [viéndolo de reojo pareces muy seguro muchacho!

(Terry) [sonriendo burlón Michelle no puede permitirlo! Ella no dejara que Eliza se salga con la suya!

(Michael) [serio acaso mi hija y tu han estado haciendo algo que no sabemos?

(Terry) [serio creo que eso no debería tener que contestártelo Michael! Deberías conocer mejor a tu hija para saber que ella no esta dispuesta a perder a Albert!

(Eleanor) [viendo el brillo en los ojos de Terry Michelle es astuta, si no llegamos a tiempo ya encontrara la forma de detener esa locura!

En la iglesia Michelle seguía parada fuera de la iglesia cuando vio llegar el auto en donde iba Eliza, lo observo hasta que la puerta se abrió dándole paso a la flamante novia que llevaba un vestido simplemente impresionante, los bordados del corpiño eran realmente perfectos, la falda vaporosa de tul parecía como si Eliza fuera flotando en una blanca nube, el velo era largo como el de las princesas de los cuentos de hadas y una sonrisa deslumbrante que de no ser por ser quien era Michelle hubiera admitido que era una novia radiante. Al verla fuera de la iglesia Eliza se acerco del brazo de su padre, no le gustaba para nada que Michelle aun no hubiera entrado pues quería que ella estuviera al frente para verla entrar y caminar hacia el altar a tomar el brazo de Albert quien dentro de uno minutos mas seria su esposo. Eliza se acerco molesta hacia donde estaba Michelle aun parada viéndola con una aire de serenidad que estaba muy lejos de lo que realmente sentía la muchacha al ver a la pelirroja frente a ella vestida de novia a punto de contraer matrimonio con el padre de su hijo.

(Eliza) [molesta que se supone que haces aquí afuera? Deberías estar adentro donde te dije!

(Max) [apenado por favor Eliza, no tienes por que humillarla mas de esta forma! Ya estamos aquí ahora déjame llevarte hasta el altar con William!

(Eliza) [furiosa cállate papa[viendo a Michelle tu vas a entrar y vas a sentarte en frente a esperar a que yo entre!

(Michelle) [seria y si me rehúso que harás? Mas de lo que ya me has hecho?

(Eliza) [sacando su celular ahora veras lo que hare!

(Michelle) [serena no Eliza[suspirando Ahora mismo entrare a la iglesia! Solo quería tomar un poco de aire antes de todo esto comience!

(Eliza) [guardando el celular no me interesa si te sientes incomoda, solo ve a tomar tu lugar frente a los invitados!

(Michelle) [serena en algún momento voy a cobrarte todas las que me has hecho Eliza[caminando dentro de la iglesia recuérdalo!

(Eliza) [burlona para entonces ya estaré casada con William querida! Y créeme que en cuanto yo le de un hijo el se olvidara por completo de tu bastardo!

(Max) [molesto ya basta Eliza! Suficiente es con que ella este aquí para cumplir tus caprichos!

(Michelle) [volteando a verlos déjela Max! Déjela que disfrute su gran día!

(Eliza) [sonriendo claro que voy a disfrutarlo querida, pero disfrutare mas pasar la noche con William!

(Max) [asombrado no seas descarda Eliza!

(Eliza) [furiosa cállate ya idiota[furiosa no quiero escucharte, tu estas aquí para llevarme al altar así es que ahórrate tus regaños y consejos por que nunca me gustaron y nunca los he utilizado[burlona siempre has sido un tonto papa, ahora limítate a hacer lo que te pedí!

(Max) [bajando la mirada jamás pensé que diría esto Eliza! Pero no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de tenerte como hija!

(Eliza) [burlona yo siempre he deseado haber sido hija de alguien mas señor Leegan! Pero dentro de unos momentos eso ya no será problema[riendo ahora voy a ser una Andley como siempre debí serlo!

(Max) [comenzando a entrar sin ella entonces no me necesitas aquí!

(Eliza) [furiosa a donde crees que vas?

(Max) [viéndola tratando disimular lo que realmente sentía voy por tu madre Sarah, ella y yo no tenemos nada que hacer aquí!

(Eliza) [burlona acaso vas a dejarme aquí sin llevarme al altar? Yo creí que querías ver de vuelta a la tía Elroy!

(Max) [recordando a la dama tienes razón Eliza[regresando a su lado había olvidado que todo esto es una comedia!

(Eliza) [tomándolo del brazo una comedia que me convertirá en una mujer muy poderosa!

Dentro de la iglesia Albert veía a Michelle sentada al lado de Anthony mientras Archie le sostenía la mano a Candy, los sobrinos y la hija del rubio estaban claramente devastados pero el rostro de Michelle era enigmático, no podía distinguir que era lo que la muchacha estaba sintiendo realmente, solo podía ver un brillo distinto en sus ojos mientras veía para todos lados menos a donde el estaba viéndola.

(Michelle) [viendo hacia la puerta de nuevo en donde están?

(Anthony) [curioso esperas a alguien Michelle?

(Michelle) [seria que la estúpida esa aparezca para terminar con esto de una vez por todas!

(Archie) [serio tan apresurada estas por ver a Albert casarse?

(Candy) por favor Archie, no ves que ella mas que cualquiera de nosotros esta sufriendo al estar aquí?

(Archie) [sereno lo se, pero esta espera también me esta alterando demasiado! Perdóname Miky no quise decir lo que dije!

(Michelle) [serena lo se Archie, no te preocupes!

(Anthony) [viendo a Sarah al otro lado de la banca nunca había visto a la tía Sarah tan seria! Pensé que el día que Eliza lograra casarse con Albert ella estaría feliz!

(Michelle) [viéndola creo que ella a comenzado a ver el horror de hija que crio y la tiene devastada!

(Anthony) [suspirando siento mucha pena por ella! Pero bastante contribuyo para que Eliza sea como es!

(Candy) [viéndola solo espero que Eliza cumpla con lo que nos dijo y traiga a la tía Elroy y a Eleanor a la recepción después de la boda!

(Michelle) [viendo a Albert se ve tan guapo!

(Anthony) [viendo los ojos de ella no deberías estar aquí Michelle! No entiendo como accediste a esta exigencia de Eliza!

(Michelle) [conteniéndose tenia que estar aquí Anthony!

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y todos se pusieron de pie para esperar la entrada de la novia quien no tardo en aparecer en la puerta de la iglesia del brazo de su padre, las fotografías de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar, la iglesia estaba adornada con lirios, rosas y tulipanes blancos que despedían un aroma que inundaba los sentidos de todo el que entraba a la iglesia, Eliza comenzó a caminar del brazo de su padre, llevaba en el rostro una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que los fotógrafos le tomaban fotos durante todo el trayecto hasta el altar y tampoco dejaban de tomar fotos a la ex esposa del novio quien a los ojos de Eliza parecía devastada a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo sin mucho éxito. Eliza llego hasta el altar y sonriendo tomo el brazo del rubio quien no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Michelle sentada justo donde el podía verla. En las afueras de la iglesia el helicóptero de Swanson estaba listo para llevarse a los novios rumbo al salón de la recepción con Nicholas tras los controles, de lejos este podía ver que George se había encargado de llevar a unos cuantos hombres de la seguridad de la mansión justo como Eliza le había dicho que lo harían, George había decidido a ultima hora que debía llevar a tres de los hombres de seguridad para escoltar a las damas de vuelta a la mansión en cuanto estas llegaran a la recepción, para eso había escogido a los de mas confianza bajo las ordenes de Henry quien se encargaría de poner a salvo a las damas y a los jóvenes Andley en caso de que Eliza tuviera otras ideas en mente. Dentro de la iglesia la ceremonia había dado inicio y el viejo párroco sentado en una de las esquinas del altar veía a su joven ayudante quien se encargaría de realizar la boda esa tarde. Todo estaba marchando mejor de lo que Eliza había pensado, allí estaba ella colgada del brazo de Albert escuchando las palabras del párroco quien lentamente iba diciéndoles cuales eran las cosas que debían esperar en el matrimonio, Albert había bajado la mirada desde que el joven párroco había dado inicio a la ceremonia, parecía no escuchar nada de lo que decía el joven frente a el, por su mente solo podía pasar la imagen de Michelle sentada detrás de el sufriendo quien sabe que dolor al verlo allí parado con otra mujer que no era ella, en que momento Eliza se les había salido de control, como diablos habían llegado a esto que estaba pasando, ni en sus mas locas pesadillas el había imaginado nunca estar parado frente al altar sosteniendo la mano de su sobrina. Michelle veía el reloj una y otra vez esperando que en cualquier momento aparecieran su padre y Terry con las dos damas que habían ido a buscar, pero al único que veía parado en la puerta era al imbécil empleado de Eliza que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la pareja que estaba en el altar, Michelle podía distinguir en la mirada del hombre los celos que lo estaban atormentando al ver a su amante casándose con otro, seguramente lo único que lo detenía de interrumpir aquella locura era el dinero que Eliza le había ofrecido al casarse con Albert.

(párroco) [solemne el matrimonio debe ser un acuerdo que no debe tomarse a la ligera, debe llegarse a el con amor profundo que le ayude a la pareja a sobrellevar cada uno de los obstáculos que la vida les pone……

(Anthony) [serio soy yo o este sacerdote se esta tomando muy en serio eso de que el matrimonio del tío con esa loca es por amor?

(Archie) [aburrido no se pero si sigue hablando otro rato creo que me voy a quedar dormido!

(Candy) [seria pues la verdad es que yo nunca había escuchado una ceremonia tan larga!

(Michelle) [viendo su reloj una vez mas seguramente Eliza le pidió que alargara esta tortura!

(Anthony) no lo creo por que Eliza parce que esta a punto de perder la paciencia!

(Michelle) [bajando la mirada si esto sigue así no se si voy a soportar estar aquí!

(Anthony) [sonriéndole todo va a salir bien tía Miky, no te preocupes esto terminara pronto y podremos ver a las tía y a Eleanor[viendo al altar Después espero que Eliza se aliste por que no vamos a descansar hasta verla salir de la vida del tío a como de lugar!

(Archie) [malicioso nosotros nos encargaremos de que Eliza no pase mucho tiempo en la mansión Andley[sonriendo tu eres la única tía que queremos Michelle!

(Candy) [viendo a Miky ver el reloj de nuevo estas desesperada verdad?

(Anthony) [serio no creo que Eliza se de cuenta si te vas en este momento!

(Archie) [viendo alrededor Eliza tal vez no pero los fotógrafos si!

(Candy) [viendo las cámaras no puedo creer que Eliza le haya pagado a tanta gente para grabar su boda! Parece que quieren captar cada movimiento que hacemos!

(Anthony) [sonriendo Candy por que no te desmayas para ver si paramos esta estupidez? Tal vez la tía y Eleanor ya estén en el salón y George pueda ir a rescatarlas!

(Candy) [seria por que si me desmayo lo mas que pasara es que Eliza me mande a sacar con su gente para que no le estorbe la ceremonia!

(Archie) [viendo la alarma de incendios como creen que se vería Eliza con ese hermoso vestido mojado de arriba abajo?

(Anthony) [serio recuerda que ella tiene a la tía Elroy y a la señora Swanson!

(Michelle) [pensativa ¨en donde estas papa?¨ ya es tarde!

(Anthony) tarde para que Miky?

(Michelle) [seria para parar esta estupidez[a punto de llorar no se si voy a soportar esto!

(Candy) [seria vamos Miky, tienes que ser fuerte hasta que ellas aparezcan!

(Michelle) [sonriendo levemente no te preocupes Candy, no pienso salir corriendo de aquí!

(Anthony) [escuchando al párroco aquí viene la peor parte de esto!

(párroco) [serio Eliza Leegan, aceptas a William Albert Andley como tu esposo para amarlo……….hasta que la muerte los separe?

(Eliza) [emocionada acepto!

(párroco) [serio William Andley, aceptas a Eliza Leegan como tu esposa para amarla………………..hasta que la muerte los separe?

(Albert) [respirando profundo yo[viendo a Michelle acepto!

(Michelle) [triste ya es tarde!

Michelle cerro los ojos, sentía un escalofrío que le comenzaba a recorrer desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies, solo pudo sentir como alguien le apretaba fuertemente la mano para confortarla, al abrir los ojos se topo con los ojos zafiro mas hermosos que había visto hasta entonces, Terry estaba a su lado sonriéndole divertido. Michelle lo vio como el incrédulo que acaba de ver a un ángel bajado del cielo. Ella le sonrío feliz y el le sonrío de vuelta sin decir nada, no hacia falta con solo ver el brillo que había la mirada del pícaro muchacho comprendió que habían logrado lo que habían ido a hacer. Las damas ya estaban a salvo y ahora nada podría detenerla, en la distancia escucho al párroco seguir con la ceremonia.

(párroco) [solemne si hay alguien aquí presente que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre!

Eliza sonreía feliz, estaba segura que ninguno de los presentes se atrevería a contrariarla en ese momento cuando ella aun tenia en su poder a las dos mujeres que había secuestrado, para su gran sorpresa en ese momento Michelle se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia el altar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios dejando detrás de ella a Terry quien abrazaba a Candy feliz mientras lucia una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios lo que momentáneamente logro que Eliza se estremeciera al tener un mal presentimiento del comportamiento de Michelle quien al llegar al altar subió la grada en donde Eliza y Albert estaban de pie frente al párroco.

(Eliza) [sorprendida que hace esa estúpida?

(Albert) [viéndola llegar hasta el y tomarle la mano que haces Miky?

(Michelle) [sonriendo maliciosa Yo me opongo!

(Eliza) [furiosa, mascullando entre dientes baja de aquí maldita estúpida o vas a lamentarlo!

(Michelle) [viendo hacia la puerta lamentar que? Estúpida!

En ese momento la puerta de la iglesia se abrió dando paso a dos parejas que venían entrando, Eleanor del brazo de Michael Swanson caminando hacia el frente junto con Stear quien llevaba del brazo a una muy seria tía Elroy. Eliza no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, como era posible que ellas estuvieran en la iglesia y del brazo de esos dos idiotas. Los cuatro llegaron a la banca de enfrente y tomaron asiento junto a Anthony, Archie y Candy quienes parecían aun estar en shock al ver a Michelle parada en el altar tomándole la mano a un muy confundido Albert que a pesar de todo estaba feliz de ver a su mujer allí parada junto a el con aquella sonrisa amplia en los labios y a las dos damas sentadas a salvo junto a su familia.

(Eliza) [viendo la luces de las cámaras que parecían no cansarse de tomarles fotos William ya acepto casarse conmigo! El cura ya dijo los votos no hay nada que puedas hacer!

(Albert) [apretando la mano de Michelle por favor Eliza tranquilízate!

(Eliza) [furiosa baja de aquí estúpida[con una sonrisa triunfante William y yo ya aceptamos ante el cura!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos menos Terry; Michelle comenzó a reír a todo pulmón sin poder contenerse mas, había estado aguantando todo ese tiempo y ahora por fin después de mas de un año podía dejar salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Eliza estaba confundida, no podía entender que era tan gracioso para esa estúpida que en vez de bajar del altar seguía allí frente a ella interponiéndose entre ella y William mientras se reía de muy buena gana dejando que los fotógrafos siguieran captando con sus cámaras esas humillantes imágenes. Eliza estaba confundida, avergonzada y muy furiosa. Estaba a punto de estallar ante la risa burlona de Michelle que parecía no cansarse de reír en su cara.

(Eliza) [furiosa de que te ríes estúpida!

(Michelle) [sonriendo realmente creíste que te dejaría obligar a mi marido a casarse contigo?

(Eliza) [confundida William no es tu marido! El va a ser mi esposo a partir de hoy!

(Michelle) [sonriente el no puede casarse contigo! Por que el sigue casado conmigo!

(Albert) [sorprendido como?

(Eliza) [asombrada eso no es verdad! Estas mintiendo[viendo la sonrisa de ella y la de Terry junto a Candy yo tengo los papeles de divorcio firmados por ti y por el!

(Michelle) [arrojándole los originales a la cara acaso nunca te dijeron que debías leer completamente los documentos legales antes de darlos por buenos[seria si hubieras tenido un poco de inteligencia te hubieras dado cuenta que no son mas que un contrato de mutuo acuerdo para que el consorcio Andley y los estudios Swanson hagan negocios de ahora en adelante! Firmado claro esta por los presidentes de cada empresa[viendo la cara de furia de Eliza Albert sigue casado conmigo!

(Albert) [sorprendido, repitiendo lo que ella le había dicho ¨recuerda nuestro primer divorcio¨ a esto te referías! Tu nunca hiciste tramites para divorciarnos!

(Michelle) [sonriendo te dije que confiaras en mi!

Toda la familia estaba sorprendida ante los nuevos sucesos que se habían dado en esa ceremonia, a ninguno se le había pasado por la mente que la joven esposa del rubio reaccionaria de esa forma ante las amenazas de la pelirroja, menos aun después de que ella había salido de la mansión con su hijo casi de inmediato que Eliza la había llamado obedeciendo todas las demandas que esta le había exigido. Michael Swanson podía ver frente a el a la misma muchacha que no había visto desde la muerte de su esposa Pamela, esa picara astuta estaba allí frente a el defendiendo lo suyo como solo ella podía hacerlo. Vio como ella caminaba frente a Eliza con los movimientos de una pantera a punto de lanzarse contra su presa, parecía estar disfrutando las expresiones de furia y asombro que la pelirroja frente a ella hacia.

(Eliza) [respirando furiosa eso no importa, el cura ya nos caso!

(Michelle) [mostrando una amplia sonrisa estas segura?

(párroco) [quitándose la sotana lamento mucho desilusionarla señorita Leegan, pero no soy párroco [haciendo una reverencia como en el teatro soy actor!

En ese momento en la iglesia se dejo escuchar la carcajada burlona de Terry quien ya no había podido contenerse al ver que el plan que habían puesto en marcha el mismo día que Michelle había salido de la mansión Andley había dado resultado. Eliza no lo podía creer, las cámaras parecían no cansarse de fotografiar aquella humillación de la que ella estaba siendo victima, se sentía acorralada completamente furiosa en contra de esa mujer que parecía no cansarse de sonreír burlona ante ella. Michelle sintió los brazos de Albert rodearle la cintura y hundir el rostro en su cabello ante la mirada de ira de la pelirroja.

(Michelle) [viéndola a los ojos te dije que me ibas a pagar cada una de las cosas que nos hiciste a mi familia y a mi! Espero que esta vez te pudras en la cárcel por todo lo que nos has hecho y no te preocupes Eliza, todos los fotógrafos de la sección de ¨sociales¨ que están aquí, trabajan para mi[sonriendo espero que el decorado que escogí para tu boda haya sido de tu agrado, no sabes cuanto me costo escoger los arreglos que me permitieran colocar una cámara de video en cada uno de ellos para no perder ninguna toma de tu estúpida cara cuando te dijera que la única señora Andley soy yo!

(Albert) [sonriendo y siempre serás la única señora Andley!

(Eliza) [furiosa tal vez la señora Andley debería saber lo que paso entre nosotros William[viendo la cara sorprendida de Albert ya le dijiste a esta estúpida lo que paso entre nosotros hace unas noches[viendo la cara seria de ella no le has dicho a la estúpida de tu esposa la forma en que me hiciste el amor hace unos días?

(Michelle) [viendo a Albert bajar la mirada dormiste con ella Albert?

(Eliza) [sonriendo maliciosa yo no diría que durmió conmigo querida! Esa noche lo que menos hicimos fue dormir, verdad William?

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 37: Capitulo Final : **Cosas del Destino**

Yajaira todos y todas las lectoras de este fic, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta ahora en esta nueva loca aventura que se me ocurrió escribir, espero que hasta ahora haya sido si no del todo buena por lo menos se hayan podido entretener, gracias a todos nuevamente y a mis queridas lectoras que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme durante esta historia muchas gracias. Espero que les haya gustado y que puedan leer la próxima locura que se me ocurra escribir.

Yajaira


	37. Chapter 37

**Conveniencias**

**Capitulo 37**

**Capitulo Final**

**Cosas Del Destino**

Michelle veía la mueca de pesar en el rostro de Albert quien solamente había bajado la mirada mientras Eliza sonreía triunfante al haber podido entre toda esa escena humillante para ella tomar un poco de venganza en contra de la estúpida que había preparado todo aquel teatro. La señora Elroy y Michael esperaban impacientes que el rubio rebatiera las afirmaciones de la pelirroja, pero este solo había bajado la mirada dando la pauta de que lo que decía Eliza era verdad.

(Michelle) [Asombrada como fuiste capaz William?

(Terry) [Poniéndose de pie molesto ahora por que no le dices a Michelle como hiciste para drogar a Albert casi matándolo para llevarlo a la cama contigo!

(Michelle) [Viendo a Eliza tu hiciste que?

(Eliza) [Burlona y me respondió muy bien! Pasamos una noche que el no podrá olvidar nunca!

Sin previo aviso el velo de Eliza salió volando para caer a los pies de la señora Elroy quien al igual que todos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Eliza tirada en el suelo tratando de levantarse y Michelle frente a ella con las manos aun empuñadas después de haberle cruzado dos puñetazos en el rostro a la pelirroja quien se levantaba del suelo con la nariz sangrando. Albert intento sujetarla cuando Eliza salió corriendo y Michelle había caminado tras ella para alcanzarla, en cámara lenta vieron como Miky había logrado agarrar la falda de tul de Eliza rasgando un buen pedazo al no haber logrado detenerla pues había seguido corriendo mientras Michelle hacia a un lado el pedazo de tul que tenia en la mano, casi se había abalanzado sobre Eliza nuevamente cuando alguien la detuvo y le coloco el cañón del arma en la nuca. Albert y los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver a Henry su jefe de seguridad sosteniendo fuertemente a Michelle para que no siguiera a la pelirroja quien al ver eso se había detenido y había regresado hasta donde estaba su espía sosteniendo a la esposa del rubio.

(Albert) [Corriendo hacia ella suéltala Henry!

(Henry) [Apuntándole a la cabeza si se acerca más tendré que jalar del gatillo señor Andley!

(Terry) [Detrás de Albert que diablos es esto? Se supone que se le paga para proteger a los Andley!

(Eliza) [Sonriendo eso es lo que se suponía debían creer hasta ahora[Viendo a Michelle estos golpes me los vas a pagar estúpida!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo cobarde! Por que no le dices a este imbécil que me suelte y veremos quien le paga a quien!

(Eliza) [Dándole una bofetada esto es para que veas lo que te espera aun estúpida!

(Albert) [Dando otro paso Eliza, aléjate de ella!

(Henry) [Sin soltarla que hacemos ahora Eliza?

(Eliza) [Riendo maliciosa nos vamos queridos! Nicholas nos espera en el helicóptero!

(Albert) [Acercándose no te atrevas a llevártela Eliza!

(Eliza) [Sonriendo no me la voy a llevar solo a ella querido William[Tomando un arma del cinturón de Henry y apuntándole tú también vienes con nosotros!

(Terry) [Sosteniéndolo del brazo no avances Albert!

(Eliza) [Apuntándoles has lo que te digo William, camina hacia fuera por que nos vamos!

(Albert) [Viendo a Terry no te preocupes Terry, no pienso quedarme aquí si se llevan a Miky, yo me iré con ellos!

(Michael) [Parándose piense bien lo que va a hacer señorita!

(Eliza) [Riendo maliciosa parece que al final no salió todo como planeaste verdad querida[Seria caminen que nos vamos!

(Sarah) [Suplicante Eliza por favor hija, recapacita!

(Eliza) [Apuntándole si dices una palabra mas te disparo mama! Déjenme en paz!

(Elroy) [Viéndolos salir esta completamente trastornada!

(Michael) [Corriendo a la salida principal no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a mi hija!

(Terry) [Corriendo tras el voy contigo Michael!

(Anthony) [Tras ellos espérenme!

Dentro de la iglesia Archie y Stear intentaban calmar a las tres damas que parecían estar muy alteradas mientras veían como Niel y Susana quienes habían estado sentados atrás se habían acercado a Max y Sarah quienes estaban completamente devastados al ver a lo que su hija había llegado. Después de un momento los dos chicos Cornwell salieron de la iglesia a ver si podían ayudar en algo en la situación que se estaba viviendo afuera. Nicholas estaba tras los controles viendo como Eliza se acercaba apuntando al rubio que caminaba frente a ella y Henry quien aun traía a Michelle sujetada con un brazo mientras el le apuntaba a la cabeza, Nicholas pudo percibir que las cosas no habían salido como su jefa había planeado pues esta traía la falda del vestido deshilachada y la nariz enrojecida. Al llegar al helicóptero Eliza había subido primero apuntándole aun al rubio quien subió después de ella y se sentó en donde ella le indicaba colocándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras Eliza le apuntaba al rostro a Michelle mientras esta comenzaba a subir también. Henry estaba ayudándola a subir cuando sintió algo frio pegado a su nuca, al querer voltear escucho una voz que no había esperado escuchar.

(George) [Apuntándoles a la cabeza suelte a la señora Henry!

(Henry) [Nervioso George, yo solo intento ayudarle a la señora Andley?

(George) [Enojado acaso crees que no me había dado cuenta de tu relación con Eliza? Suelta a la señora!

(Eliza) [Apuntándole a Michelle termina de subir estúpida[Al verla dudar dirigió el arma hacia Albert sube o le disparo aquí mismo a William!

(Michelle) [Terminando de subir no hagas nada Eliza, aquí estoy[Intentando sentarse ya estoy aquí!

(Eliza) [Apuntándole no, no te quiero sentada[Sonriendo te quiero de rodillas aquí en medio!

(Henry) [Viendo a la pelirroja sintiendo el arma de George en su nuca y que hay de mi?

(Eliza) [Viendo a George aun apuntándole lo siento querido, pero no hay lugar para ti[Gritando nos vamos Nicholas!

(Henry) [Viendo la puerta cerrarse maldita traidora!

Henry aprovecho el viento de las hélices del aparato para golpear a George mientras el helicóptero se elevaba y el intentaba colgarse de uno de los estribos del aparato, George se levanto y pudo descolgarlo del aparato obligándolo a quedarse y forcejeando con el hasta que los jóvenes Cornwell llegaron a ayudarle a someter al antiguo empleado. Lenard al ver lo que sucedía de inmediato había puesto en marcha el aparato en el que ellos habían rescatado a las damas para salir en cuanto su comandante subiera junto con los dos muchachos que corrían tras el.

(Michael) [Subiendo elévate Lenard, no los pierdas de vista!

(Lenard) [Preocupado aun no han subido los muchachos señor!

(Michael) [Volteando a ver a Terry y Anthony que subían tras el a donde creen que van ustedes?

(Terry) [Serio cállate y deja de perder el tiempo Michael!

(Anthony) [Sentándose tenemos que alcanzarlos, vámonos ya!

(Michael) [Sonriendo al verlos tan decididos vámonos Lenard!

(Lenard) [Serio esa mujer se llevo a la pequeña y al joven Albert verdad?

(Michael) [Sentándose junto a el así es, tenemos que intentar hacer algo por mi hija Lenard!

(Lenard) [Preocupado esa mujer no se atreverá a hacerle nada al joven Andley, pero la pequeña no correrá con la misma suerte!

(Michael) [Preocupado ni siquiera lo digas, yo no puedo perder a mi hija!

En el parqueo de la iglesia George había dejado a Henry al cuidado de los hermanos Cornwell mientras el había corrido hacia la iglesia, desde donde Candy le hacia señas, al llegar junto a ella pudo ver a Eleanor y la señora Elroy realmente pálidas escondidas tras la puerta, frente a la iglesia estaban llegando tres hombres en un vehículo que ellas habían reconocido por ser el que habían utilizado hacia unas horas para ir de la vieja mansión Cornwell al helicóptero de Michael. George no tuvo que preguntar nada, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y después de hacerle señas a los dos hombres que había llevado bajo las escaleras con toda la serenidad que siempre lo caracterizaba y sonriendo se acerco a los recién llegados que no habían visto que al espía de Eliza lo tenían sometido contra el pavimento del parqueo a un costado de la iglesia.

(George) [Sonriendo cortés buenas tardes caballeros, son invitados del novio o de la novia?

(Lucas) [Intentando sacar el arma quítese de en frente!

(Ray) [Capataz de Lakewood yo no haría eso si fuera usted[Apuntándole con el arma mis compañeros y yo apreciamos mucho al señor Johnson y no quisiéramos tener que dispararles!

(Tom) [Apuntando desde atrás junto a Candy además no quiero que mi hermanita aquí presente vea violencia! Ella es una dama!

(Candy) [Sorprendida Tom, que haces aquí?

(Tom) Terry y George me llamaron anoche y me pidieron que trajera al señor Ray y al señor Sam los capataces de Lakewood y el bosque por que iban a necesitar apoyo y yo decidí quedarme a ver si ayudaba!

(Candy) [Abrazándolo gracias Tom!

(George) [Sonriendo creo que será mejor que los pongamos en un lugar seguro, yo debo ir a buscar a William y a la señora Michelle!

(Sam) [Saliendo de un costado de la iglesia no se preocupe George, solo traiga de vuelta a los patrones y nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos caballeros!

(Archie) [Trayendo a Henry aquí esta este otro!

(Stear) [Viendo a George será mejor que busquemos la forma de contactar a Michael en el helicóptero para ver como van y por que rumbo se fueron George!

(George) [Pensativo tengo una idea! Pero alguien debe quedarse con las señoras y la señorita Candy!

(Niel) [Saliendo de la iglesia no te preocupes George, nosotros nos haremos cargo de llevarlas a casa y nos quedaremos con ellas hasta que vuelvan con Albert y Michelle!

George salió con los jóvenes Cornwell hacia donde el había llevado a Michelle el día que ella había ido al campo de entrenamiento por los muchachos seguramente esa era la base en donde se encontraban los hombres del señor Swanson y ellos podrían ayudarlos. En la entrada de la base se encontraba John el compañero de Lenard quien conversaba con otro de los hombres de Michael, al ver llegar a los chicos Cornwell los reconoció de inmediato y adivino que algo había salido mal y se apresuro a encontrarlos y hacerlos pasar por seguridad para que no tuvieran problemas. Al llegar al cuartel en donde se encontraba el pelotón en entrenamiento los tres caballeros se toparon con una visión que los dejo aturdidos, en el ultimo espacio de la barraca habían hecho quitar la cama y en su lugar había una cuna totalmente camuflageada en la cual se encontraba de pie muy divertido vistiendo un pequeño uniforme, el hijo de Michelle y Albert.

(Stear) [Acercándose Berthy!

(Charley) [Interponiéndose lo siento señor pero no puede ver al pequeño soldadito[Viendo la mirada de espanto de Stear fueron las instrucciones que recibimos del sargento Lenard!

(John) [Sonriendo esta bien Charley, el es primo del pequeño!

(Zane) [Detrás de Charley eso no es garantía de nada John! La pequeña nos encargo al soldadito y hasta que ella o el padre no aparezcan no dejaremos que nadie lo toque!

(Archie) [Riendo deja eso para después Stear ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer si queremos recuperar a Miky y a Albert!

(John) [Sereno que paso con la pequeña y su esposo? Por que el comandante no se ha comunicado aun?

(Stear) [Serio el radio del helicóptero esta averiado y ellos salieron tras el helicóptero que se llevo a Michelle y Albert!

(George) necesitamos saber si hay alguna forma de saber que rumbo tomaron!

(John) [Viendo a los hombres que se prepare el equipo alfa! Vamos a salir a dar un paseo muchachos!

(Archie) [Serio Anthony se fue con ellos, si tenemos suerte su celular debe estar funcionando!

(Stear) [Serio eso si se lo llevo por que nunca lo usa cuando se viste de pingüino como hoy para la dichosa boda!

(John) [Indicándoles que lo siguieran de todos modos vale la pena intentar hablar con el comandante por medio de ese celular!

Después de haberse comunicado con Michael por el celular de Anthony el equipo se había puesto en alerta, debían esperar la llamada de Lenard quien les diría que rumbo estaban tomando pues Michael estaba alistando a los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban para cuando tuvieran que bajar tras ellos. En el helicóptero de Swanson Albert estaba sentado observando a Eliza quien seguía apuntándole a Michelle quien iba hincada en medio de ellos mientras Nicholas piloteaba rumbo a la propiedad de los Leegan en New Jersey.

(Eliza) [Apuntándole eres una maldita Michelle Swanson, por que no pudiste seguir mis instrucciones?

(Albert) [Serio que pretendes ahora Eliza? No te basta con todas las locuras que has hecho? Déjanos ir y te prometo que no levantaremos cargos en tu contra!

(Eliza) después de lo que esta estúpida hizo en la iglesia no podre volver a dar la cara en sociedad[Furiosa estoy arruinada por culpa de esta estúpida!

(Albert) [sereno pero debes recordar que lo que paso en la iglesia esta grabado solo para Michelle, ella puede entregarte todo el material grabado y nadie mas se enterara!

(Eliza) [Furiosa cállate estúpido, todas mis amistades estaban presente, estoy arruinada[Apuntándole mas cerca esto vas a pagármelo muy caro!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo que lastima me das Eliza[Viéndola a la cara eres la mujer más patética que he conocido en toda mi vida! No vales nada!

(Eliza) [Histérica cállate estúpida!

(Albert) [Preocupado Miky por favor no digas nada más!

(Eliza) [Viendo la sonrisa en los labios de Michelle de que te ríes estúpida? Acaso no te has dado cuenta que yo tengo el control de tu miserable vida en mis manos?

(Michelle) [Viéndola que mas puedes hacerme que no me hayas hecho ya[Recordando primero intentaste acostarte con mi marido en mi luna de miel, me has atropellado y casi matas a mi hijo! Me envenenaste y casi me muero y nos hiciste pasar un infierno a mi esposo y a mi y para que? No conseguiste nada!

(Eliza) [Sonriendo conseguí lo que quería[Riendo logre que William me hiciera suya, con pasión y lujuria! Me hiso vibrar entre sus brazos y me amo como nunca nadie me había amado!

(Albert) [Serio Miky no digas nada más[Viendo la furia en los ojos de su esposa no vale la pena muñeca!

(Eliza) [Sorprendida muñeca[Recordando que así la había llamado cuando le había hecho el amor a ella le dices muñeca[Eufórica Igual como me llamaste a mi cuando me amaste?

(Michelle) [Riendo sin poder contenerse que patética eres Eliza!

(Eliza) [Furiosa cállate! Tu no tienes nada de que reírte!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo drogaste a Albert para llevártelo a la cama por que sabias que era la única forma de hacerlo estar contigo y lo único que conseguiste fue que en su delirio tuviera relaciones contigo pensando que me hacia el amor a mi!

(Eliza) [Dándole un golpe en la cara con el arma cállate estúpida!

(Michelle) [Viéndola el nunca fue tuyo ni por un segundo!

Albert intento moverse en ese momento pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el cinturón de su asiento no era mas que un paracaídas, en cada asiento el helicóptero de Swanson llevaba un paracaídas eso podía darle una ventaja si lograba golpear a Eliza el podría saltar del helicóptero con Michelle y librarse de las locuras de Eliza en esa ocasión, debía calcular bien para aprovechar el momento indicado. Michelle seguía viendo a Eliza con una sonrisa de burla en los labios sin poder evitarlo.

(Eliza) [Seria William va a ser mío y tú no podrás evitarlo[Abriendo la portezuela del helicóptero el no me ama porque tu existes pero eso va a cambiar!

(Nicholas) [Sintiendo el cambio de presión en el aparato que diablos haces allí atrás Eliza?

(Eliza) [Gritando cállate y no te entrometas[Viendo a Michelle quien no dejaba de verla sonriendo si tu no existes William va amarme solo a mi!

(Michelle) [Sorprendida estas loca Eliza!

(Eliza) [Dándole un fuerte golpe con el arma no me digas loca[Lanzándola por la portezuela muérete de una vez!

Michelle Salió por la portezuela del helicóptero dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente lo que la hizo perder el sentido ante la mirada atónita de Albert. En el helicóptero que los seguía Lenard y Michael veían incrédulos como el cuerpo inconfundible de Michelle había salido por la portezuela mientras en el otro helicóptero al ver eso Albert se había levantado con el paracaídas puesto y sin pensar había lanzado a Eliza contra el asiento de enfrente saltando tras su esposa que caída sin paracaídas e inconsciente, Eliza al darse un golpe con el asiento había dejado escapar un tiro que había atinado en los controles del helicóptero provocando que Nicholas perdiera el control de la nave que parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a fallar si el no lograba hacer algo. Michael se levanto de su asiento pasándose atrás listo para saltar al haber visto al rubio salir segundos después que su hija, al abrir la portezuela del helicóptero vio que junto a el estaban Terry y Anthony ajustándose las correas de sus paracaídas para saltar con el, sin decir nada los tres se lanzaron al vacio. Albert se había lanzado en picada para lograr alcanzar el cuerpo de Michelle que caía sin ninguna resistencia, el viento le impedía ver con claridad pero el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir así, si no lograba alcanzarla no estaba seguro de tener la voluntad para abrir su paracaídas y dejarla ir, la caída parecía interminable el vacio parecía estarlos tragando a los dos sin remedio, Albert iba a gran velocidad cabeza abajo directo a donde apenas podía distinguir el cuerpo de Michelle cayendo, tendría solo una oportunidad de una fracción de segundos para agarrarla si fallaba ya nada podría hacer mas que verla caer y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Como en cámara lenta vio como el cuerpo de Michelle se veía mas y mas cerca hasta que de un golpe lo tomo en el aire tratando de no soltarlo, la gravedad era muy fuerte con el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha por lo que le costaba sostenerla firmemente, ya casi estaban en el punto cero en el que debía tirar de la curda para abrir su paracaídas o seria muy tarde para los dos, debía buscar la forma de no soltar el cuerpo de Michelle o el rebote del paracaídas se la arrancaría de los brazos, sin perder el tiempo la sostuvo fuertemente con un brazo mientras con las piernas la rodeaba por la cadera y con la otra mano jalaba la cuerda para inmediatamente cruzar ese brazo junto al otro sosteniéndola firmemente con brazos y piernas, el rebote en el aire al abrirse el paracaídas lo hiso sentir que se le desencajaban las extremidades por el peso del cuerpo de Michelle quien estaba aun en sus brazos inconsciente mientras iban cayendo mas lentamente, la frente le sangraba al haberse hecho una herida al salir del helicóptero. Lenard observaba el helicóptero de Michelle que parecía tener problemas y vio alarmado cuando la nave comenzaba a caer en picada estrellándose contra los arboles del bosque que había abajo.

(Eliza) [Asustada has algo idiota!

(Nicholas) [Intentando controlar la nave deja de gritar estúpida!

(Eliza/Nicholas) [Viendo el helicóptero caer Haaaaaa!!

El helicóptero de Swanson cayo en picada entre los arboles estallando casi de inmediato, Lenard lo observo desde el aire y giro la nave para circular el lugar en donde se veía los tres paracaídas de los que habían saltado hacia unos minutos llegando a tierra a salvo. Michael Terry y Anthony habían caído en un lugar un poco retirado de donde el paracaídas de Albert había tocado tierra, este al llevar en brazos a Michelle no había podido controlar la caída quedando atrapados en la copa de un árbol a casi tres metros de altura y aun sostenía con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inerte de Michelle. Lenard aun en el aire había llamado a la base para indicarles en que lugar estaban y pedir refuerzos terrestres pues por el lugar que era no podría hacer otra cosa mas que volver a la base pues el combustible casi se le había terminado después de los viajes que había hecho sin recargar. George y los chicos Cornwell salían de la base con John y un grupo de cinco soldados al punto en el que Lenard les había indicado era la última coordenada que había visto el paracaídas de Albert. Michael, Terry y Anthony comenzaban a rastrear por el bosque el lugar en donde Albert había caído con Michelle pues no estaban seguros de que el la hubiera logrado agarrar a tiempo y si lo había hecho no estaban seguros de que hubiera resistido el peso de ella al caer a esa velocidad. Albert colgado del árbol sosteniendo a Michelle sentía los brazos acalambrados y las piernas comenzaban a entumecérsele por el peso de ella.

(Albert) [Haciendo un esfuerzo por favor Miky, despierta muñeca[Desesperado auxilio!

(Terry) [Deteniéndose escucharon algo?

(Michael) [Viendo para todos lados de donde venia ese grito?

(Anthony) [Escuchando estoy seguro que era Albert[Tirándose al suelo con la oreja pegada al suelo vamos Albert vuelve a gritar!

(Michael) [Viendo la ridiculez que hacia el muchacho por favor Anthony no es momento de jugar a los indios rastreadores!

(Terry) [Serio viendo al rubio déjelo Michael el sabe lo que hace, Albert le enseño!

(Albert) [A unos kilómetros Que alguien me ayude[Viendo a Michelle resiste muñeca, trata de reaccionar por favor!

(Anthony) [Levantándose de golpe esta por allá[Corriendo parece que necesita ayuda!

(Michael) [Corriendo tras Anthony por dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor!

(Terry) [Llegando al lugar donde Anthony veía atónito hacia arriba no puedo creerlo[Viendo a Michael la tiene! Tiene a Miky!

(Albert) [Cansado ayúdenme!

(Terry) [Comenzando a trepar el árbol ahora vamos Albert!

(Michael) [Llorando emocionado por Dios muchacho, lograste salvarla!

(Anthony) [Subiendo tras Terry debemos bajarlos con cuidado!

Al llegar cerca de ellos Terry alcanzo a Michelle y con ayuda de Anthony pudo jalarla hacia la rama desde donde ellos estaban intentando descolgar el paracaídas para que Albert pudiera bajar, tenia el cuerpo entumecido por el esfuerzo que había que tenido que hacer al sostener a Miky. Al tenerlo en la rama con ellos pudieron comenzar a bajar, primero lo ayudaron a bajar a el para que con ayuda de Michael recibieran el cuerpo inconsciente de Michelle el cual bajaron con ayuda de la tela del paracaídas que les sirvió de camilla para deslizarla. Al tenerla en el suelo Albert se dejo caer junto a ella, aun no podía creer la locura que había hecho al lanzarse sin anteojos protectores y no tenia idea de como había logrado aguantar el peso de Michelle cayendo a tanta velocidad, se sentía cansado y el cuerpo parecía que no le respondía mas pero no podía dejar de llorar mientras sostenía en brazos a su esposa, no tenia idea de lo que había sucedido con Eliza y realmente ninguno de ellos había visto lo sucedido con el helicóptero en el que iban ella y Nicholas Carson. Después de casi una hora el vehículo de la base llegaba a las orillas del bosque en donde Lenard les había indicado que habían caído los paracaidistas, no tardaron en llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban ellos y los hombres de Michael les ayudaron a llegar al vehículo para llevar a Michelle al hospital pues parecía que el golpe en la frente era muy fuerte. Pronto iban en camino en los vehículos que habían llevado, George veía sonriendo en silencio como Albert iba sentado con su esposa recostada en las piernas, aun cuando todo el cuerpo le dolía no había dejado que nadie la llevara en su regazo, ni siquiera su padre quien veía orgulloso a su yerno pues sabia la locura que había sido lanzarse detrás de la muchacha de la forma que lo había hecho. Ahora solo les quedaba llegar al hospital para que la revisaran pues a pesar de que ya tenían un buen rato que todo había sucedido aun no despertaba. Llegaron al hospital cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y fueron recibidos por Kenny quien después de revisar a Albert fue a ayudarle a Jessy con los exámenes de Miky quien seguía inconsciente, Albert estaba en la sala de espera, parecía que los relajantes que Kenny le había dado para el dolor muscular no hacían efecto pues en vez de adormitarlo parecían mantenerlo alerta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el resto de la familia no tardo en llegar al hospital pues al ver las noticias se habían enterado que el helicóptero de Swanson Production se había estrellado en las afueras de New Jersey y habían encontrado dos cuerpos dentro, un hombre y una mujer que estaban totalmente irreconocibles, con temor habían acudido al hospital a ver quienes eran los sobrevivientes y con alegría pudieron constatar que uno de ellos era Albert y por el nerviosismo que tenia podían adivinar que Michelle también estaba en el hospital.

(Candy) [Abrazándolo estas bien Albert!

(Albert) [Abrazándola hola pequeña[Viéndola ya todo termino pequeña solo debemos esperar que Miky este bien!

(Candy) [Corriendo a los brazos de Terry Terry! Gracias por traer de vuelta a Albert y a Miky! Te amo, te amo Terry!

(Terry) [Sonriendo, mientras veía burlón a Anthony quien realmente me sorprendió en esta ocasión fue Anthony[Burlón jamás pensé que los jardineros supieran volar!

(Candy) te lanzaste en paracaídas Anthony?

(Archie) [Asombrado pero que locura hiciste si tu nunca quisiste hacerlo antes!

(Anthony) [Viendo a Albert acaso ustedes no lo hubieran hecho por el único padre que siempre a estado allí sin ser nuestro verdadero padre?

(Stear) [Sonriendo sin pensarlo yo me lanzaría tras Albert si pudiera salvarlo al hacerlo!

(Albert) [Sonriendo se los agradezco mucho muchachos!

(Elizabeth) [Abrazada a Anthony que han sabido de Michelle?

(George) [Viendo hacia el pasillo aun nada y si el doctor no viene pronto no se que le pasara a William!

(Albert) [Caminando con dificultad esta espera me esta matando!

(Annie) [Seria vimos las noticias, Eliza y su cómplice no pudieron saltar del helicóptero!

(Albert) [Serio no puedo creer que al fin se hayan acabado nuestras pesadillas[Preocupado como están los Leegan?

(Patty) yo hable con Susana hace una hora y me dijo que el señor Max y Niel salieron a ver cuando les entregaran el cuerpo de Eliza!

(Anthony) y tía Sarah como esta?

(Patty) [Bajando la mirada ella esta aquí! Al enterarse de lo sucedido tuvo un colapso nervioso y la tía Elroy y Eleanor la están acompañando en la sala de urgencias!

(Albert) [Preocupado por favor George comunícate con Max y Niel y diles que me mantengan informado para acompañarlos[Viendo la mirada de todos a pesar de todo ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que ha pasado y no merecen que los dejemos solos en estos momentos!

(Candy) [Seria en las noticias dijeron que habían encontrado dos cuerpos pero que están totalmente irreconocibles!

(Michael) [Caminando hacia Albert William, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de que seas el esposo de mi hija[Casi llorando nunca podre pagarte por haberla salvado!

(Lenard) [Entrando de prisa apenas llegando de la base que paso señor? En donde esta la pequeña, me dijeron que el joven Andley logro salvarla!

(Michael) [Sonriendo nuestra pequeña esta vivía Lenard!

(Lenard) [Respirando aliviado jamás voy a olvidar la imagen de esa malcriada saliendo al vacio sin paracaídas!

(Albert) [Parándose al ver entrar a Kenny Kenny, como esta ella!

(Kenny) [Sonriendo cálmate Albert, no deberías estar aquí! Debiste quedarte en la habitación que te asigne, los calmantes que te di son muy fuertes!

(Albert) [Tomándolo de la solapa déjate de rodeos y dime como esta Michelle!

(Kenny) [Soltándose mientras sonreía cálmate Albert! Ella esta bien, no tarda en recuperar el sentido!

(Michael) [Acercándose aun no despierta?

(Kenny) [Sonriendo por favor Michael, el golpe que trae Holly en la cabeza es muy fuerte[Viendo a Albert quieres pasar a verla?

(Albert) [Asintiendo por favor llévame con ella!

(Kenny) [Sonriendo ven conmigo, hare que pongan otra cama en la habitación para que te quedes con ella! No se como sigues de pie si te di un analgésico muy fuerte!

(Albert) [Entrando a la habitación no puedo relajarme hasta verla despertar[Tomándola de la mano no quiero que vea a nadie más que a mi cuando despierte[Acariciándole la mejilla por un segundo pensé que la iba a perder para siempre!

(Kenny) [Viéndola mover la cabeza creo que ya esta despertando! Los dejo solos Albert!

(Albert) [Viéndola abrir los ojos lentamente hola muñeca!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo estoy en el cielo y tu eres un ángel!

(Albert) [Besándole la mano malcriada, como me has tenido angustiado!

(Michelle) [Confundida como llegue aquí? Pensé que me iba a morir!

(Albert) [Llorando no sabes cuan angustiado estaba tratando de alcanzarte en el aire!

(Michelle) [Sorprendida te lanzaste tras de mi[Llorando te amo William!

(Albert) [Sonriendo no vuelvas a engañarme del modo que lo hiciste! No sabes el infierno que pase pensando que te habías divorciado de mí y te había perdido!

(Michelle) [Jalándolo ven acá! Recuéstate a mi lado[Viéndolo a su lado estas bien?

(Albert) [Comenzando a dormitar solo un poco adolorido! Pero Kenny me dio algo para el dolor!

(Michelle) [Viéndolo dormir te amo mi ángel!

Después de unos días Michelle y Berthy estaban de vuelta en la mansión junto a Albert y Emilia. Todos habían acompañado a los Leegan a la ceremonia de despedida de Eliza, claramente habían visto lo devastados que se encontraban y comprendían la decisión que habían tenido de ir a vivir a Londres mientras podían asimilar el dolor de la perdida, Susana dejo a un lado su carrera para tomar su lugar junto a su esposo al lado de sus suegros. Terry y Patty trabajaban arduamente en el próximo lanzamiento de la nueva producción de Swanson P. que seria celebrada con una comida en los estudios, planeaban hacer de ¨Seducciones¨ el lanzamiento más espectacular del año. Unos días antes habían decidido hacer una reunión frente al lago de la propiedad Andley, Michael había pedido que todos estuvieran presentes.

(Michael) [Junto a Emilia Elroy después de todo lo que ha pasado en el último año Emilia y yo hemos decidido que es hora de que sepan por que decidimos hace unos años comprometer en matrimonio a William y Michelle!

(Emilia) [Recordando hace muchos años, cuando William era apenas un bebe yo estuve a punto de casarme con Jasón el hermano mayor de Michael! Jasón murió unos meses antes de poder casarnos pero el y yo nos amamos profundamente!

(Michael) [Viendo a su hija alguna vez le conté a Miky la historia de mi hermano y como a causa de un accidente que lo postro en cama por mucho, mucho tiempo jamás había podido realizar su sueño de casarse con la mujer que amaba! Lo que nunca te dije fue que el heredo toda su fortuna a esa mujer con la condición de que esa herencia fuera algún día para los descendientes Swanson/Andley que nacieran!

(Emilia) [Apenada yo pensé que eso no sucedería nunca después que mi querida sobrina Pauna perdió la oportunidad de casarse con Michael por que el había conocido a Pamela y se había casado y habían tenido una hija!

(Michael) [Serio fue por eso que después de mucho tiempo Emilia y yo decidimos reunirnos y nos dimos cuenta que ambos teníamos la oportunidad de cumplir el deseo de mi hermano Jasón, comprometiéndolos a ustedes dos en matrimonio! Jasón nos hizo jurar por nuestro honor que de alguna forma encontraríamos la manera de que el amor de el y Emilia tuviera los frutos que ellos no pudieron dar!

(Albert) [Serio viendo a su tía por eso es que pusiste esa fortuna a nombre de Berthy!

(Emilia) [Sonriendo es la herencia que Jasón y yo le hubiéramos dado a nuestros hijos!

(Michelle) [Viéndolos ustedes nos hicieron pasar un año infernal cuando nos dijeron que estábamos comprometidos y nunca se molestaron en presentarnos[Sonriendo no saben cuanto se los agradecemos!

(Albert) [Abrazando a su hijo nunca tendremos como pagarles lo que hicieron por nosotros!

(Terry) [Divertido aun así creo que Michael nos debe aun una respuesta[Viéndolo cuando vas a decirnos a que te dedicas?

(Michael) [Sonriendo después de todo lo que hicieron por mi hija es lo menos que podría hacer, pero no lo hare! Si quieren saberlo tendrán que averiguarlo!

(Albert) [Riendo algún día lo averiguaremos Michael!

(Michael) [Sonriendo tal vez!

Tres meses después salía al aire la telenovela Seducciones bajo la dirección de Terry, al igual que la primera esta había roto record de audiencia y después de un año era premiada por, mejor historia [Terry, mejor actriz protagónica [Candy y mejor dirección de escenas [Terry/Víctor . Stear y Patty habían tenido un hijo al que habían llamado Alister y Anthony y Elizabeth habían tenido una hermosa hija a la que habían llamado Pauna Elizabeth Brown. En la oficina de Albert este veía divertido a sus sobrino y a Terry discutiendo de su próximo plan para averiguar quien era el comandante Michael Swanson pues habían intentado sacarle la verdad a Michelle varias veces y no lo habían conseguido, incluso Eleanor se había negado a darles alguna información, Terry mas que nadie tenia la curiosidad demasiado picada para dejar el tema en paz.

(Albert) [Riendo no debería seguir con eso chicos, Michael puede enojarse con nosotros por seguir insistiendo!

(Terry) [Serio eso lo dices por que no pudiste cumplir con tu misión!

(Albert) [Caminando hacia ellos y que esperabas, tu plan era arriesgado y yo no soy de piedra!

(Archie) tu misión era seducir a tía Miky para que te dijera a que sección del gobierno pertenece su padre y terminaste pasando una tarde romántica con ella y no trajiste información!

(Albert) [Serio como iba a saber yo que Michelle estaría tan dispuesta a caer en mis brazos esa tarde! Por favor muchachos no estoy casado con un esperpento, yo también soy humano!

(Anthony) [Revisando sus informes vamos muchachos tenemos que encontrar algo mas de lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora, lo único que tenemos en nuestros informes no nos sirve de nada!

(Stear) [Serio tenemos un informe? Y que es lo que dice ese informe acerca de Michael?

(Terry) [Sarcástico lo único que hay en ese informe es que mide 1.90 metros de altura, calza del 14 y trabaja para el gobierno!

(Anthony) [Leyendo también sabemos gracias a Eleanor que le encantan pasear y jugar al caballito con Bonnie!

(Archie) [Serio y eso en que nos ayuda?

(Anthony) [Sarcástico en nada pero ocupa mas espacio en nuestro archivo!

(Terry) [Sentándose furioso acaso no hay otra forma de averiguar lo que queremos más que aceptar el reto que nos lanzo hace tiempo?

(Albert) [Serio ya dejen eso de una vez por todas Terry!

(Terry) [Viéndolo a los ojos te pasa algo Albert?

(Archie) [Acercándose si Albert, desde hace días te hemos notado un poco ausente, hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

(Anthony) [Curioso es por la fecha verdad?

(Albert) [Serio no tengo nada chicos, solo déjenme volver al trabajo!

Todos salieron dejando al rubio metido en sus pensamientos, desde hacia unos días parecía estar sumergido en su mundo sin decir nada. No pudo sentir cuando Terry había vuelto a la oficina y lo observaba serio.

(Terry) hasta cuando vas a comenzar a confiar en mí y me dirás que es lo que te preocupa ahora?

(Albert) [Sonriendo me entere que le dijiste a Candy que no me dijera nada de su nuevo embarazo!

(Terry) [Serio no sabia como ibas a reaccionar[Sentándose frente a el yo se que tu quieres tener mas hijos con Michelle y ella aun no a podido embarazarse! Yo quería buscar la forma de decírtelo sin que te pusieras así como estas!

(Albert) [Sonriendo no voy a negarte que me gustaría mucho tener otro hijo con Miky, es mas yo siempre quise tener tres o cuatro pero me basta con tenerla a ella y a Berthy[Divertido realmente estas interesado en averiguar que hace Michael?

(Terry) [Riendo no, solo me gusta hacerlo enojar cuando le digo que lo estoy investigando, además tus sobrinos son muy malos consiguiendo información!

(Albert) [Riendo entonces también estas jugando con ellos?

(Terry) [Saliendo no tengo nada mas que hacer por ahora!

Unos meses después Candy y Terry tenían a su segundo hijo al que llamarían Richard como el padre de Terry quien parecía haberse vuelto loco por sus nietos pues viajaba cada dos meses para verlos aun cuando su mujer no estaba muy de acuerdo. Desde la trágica muerte de Eliza la tía Elroy había cambiado, a pesar de todo Eliza siempre había sido una de sus sobrinas preferidas y realmente le había afectado su muerte, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sentirse culpable por haber contribuido siempre en solapar los caprichos de la muchacha pasando casi siempre por encima de sus otros sobrinos, cuan equivocadas habían estado Sarah y ella en haber malcriado a Eliza de esa forma. Esa tarde en el que Eliza estaría cumpliendo veinticinco años si viviera la señora Elroy recibió una carta de Sarah!

Querida Tía Elroy,

He estado pensando la mejor forma de escribir esta carta desde hace unos días, pero la alegría que me causa la noticia que debo contarle no me ha dejado hacerlo con la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Hace unos días se presento Judith la antigua cocinera de los Andley que Eliza había botado hace casi dos años recuerda? Ella vino a buscar a Eliza pues no sabia la tragedia que le había ocurrido a la familia, al principio no se atrevió a hablar pero conforme pasaron los días nos hizo una maravillosa confesión. El ultimo viaje que hiso Eliza a Londres fue para tener al hijo que esperaba de uno de sus tantos amantes, yo se que es una locura decirlo así pero es la verdad. Judith fue despedida por Eliza para hacerse cargo de mi pequeña nieta. Cuando se termino el dinero que Eliza le había depositado vino a buscarla para entregarle a Lizzy la pequeña que Eliza tubo a escondidas de la familia, es simplemente hermosa y se parece tanto a mi querida Eliza, es como si la vida me diera una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Quería contarle pues se lo mucho que usted quiso a mi Eliza, espero que pronto pueda venir a conocer a mi nieta, por favor dígale a William y a Miky que aun espero que puedan perdonar a mi hija por todo lo que hiso y que algún día puedan aceptar a mi nieta como una mas de la familia. Volvimos a ser felices con la llegada de este ángel tía Elroy.

Con cariño

Sarah

Albert llego esa tarde a la mansión para encontrar a la tía Elroy llorando emocionada mientras veía aun la carta que sostenía en las manos, después de leerla la dejo llorar en sus brazos mientras el sentía como el corazón de su tía iba calmando el pesar que lo había agitado desde la muerte de Eliza. Un par de semanas después Albert había decidido celebrar su cumpleaños a solas con su esposa en la cabaña del bosque, quería llevarla a escalar en la cascada mientras la tía Elroy se quedaba con Berthy en la mansión de las rosas, aun no podía creer lo fácil que había sido convencer a Michelle de dejar el trabajo por unos días y acompañarlo a Lakewood, al siguiente día de haber llegado Albert preparo emocionado la sorpresa que le daría a Michelle al mostrarle los ganchos y sogas que llevaba para escalar la pared junto a la cascada. Michelle llevaba una canasta con el almuerzo para hacer un día de campo frente al lago.

(Michelle) [Sonriendo me encanta este lugar!

(Albert) [Abrazándola te tengo una sorpresa[Mostrándole un arnés quieres escalar conmigo?

(Michelle) [Sonriendo la verdad es que no tengo ganas!

(Albert) [Animándola vamos muñeca, escala conmigo! Será divertido!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo no puedo!

(Albert) [Viendo la pared vamos, es más fácil que la subida a tu refugio[Serio porque no quieres hacerlo?

(Michelle) [Acercándose para susurrarle al oído por que no es bueno para el bebe!

Albert se quedo totalmente asombrado ante las palabras que le había susurrado Michelle al oído, el corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras en su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de su esposa quien lo veía sonriente esperando que el tuviera una reacción a lo que acababa de confesarle.

(Albert) [Emocionado estas segura Miky?

(Michelle) [Besándolo tierna feliz cumpleaños mi amor, vas a ser papa de nuevo!

(Albert) [Sonriendo emocionado te amo tanto Michelle! Mi reina de hielo!

(Michelle) [Divertida rabo verde!

Unos meses después Miky dio a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos color miel y el cabello rubio como el de su padre a la cual llamaron Georgia Emilia Andley Swanson en honor a George quien tanto les había ayudado en los momentos difíciles que habían vivido y de la tía Elroy a quien tanto querían. La vida de todos había por fin tomado un curso mas tranquilo. El domingo después del almuerzo todos estaban reunidos en el jardín de las rosas celebrando felices el estar juntos y viviendo en paz.

(Terry) [Serio Miky en serio, a que se dedica Michael?

(Michelle) [Hablándoles en secreto a Albert y a Terry de verdad quieren saberlo?

(Albert/Terry) Si!

(Michelle) [Sonriendo Yo también!

**Fin**

NOTA:

Bueno mis queridas lectoras y amigas, una vez mas llegue al final de otra historia, espero que les haya gustado y si no por lo menos que las haya entretenido con las locuras que se me ocurrieron. Nuevamente muchas gracias por su cariño y su tiempo que le dedicaron a la lectura de esta historia, espero poder poner a trabajar la mente y comenzar otra historia mas que prometo hacer con el mismo cariño de siempre. Gracias y hasta pronto. Gracias por sus correos y comentarios. Thania amiga fuiste una de las más fieles lectoras y sabes presionar con cariño, gracias por tu compañía. Ruby, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y los ánimos que me diste. Kira Moon te agradezco todos los reviews que me enviaste no sabes cuanto me alegraron tus comentarios, Mirna muchas gracias por tu apoyo y a todas mis amigas FAFER muchas gracias por el cariño que me han dado especialmente a Elekan quien me invito a unirme a ustedes y por supuesto Adriana Monzón, gracias por todo. También a Clarita Hernández, a Livia Ponce, Grisel Ichelchan mi amiga, Angélica Llanes [Angy gracias por tus porras y a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas muchas muchísimas gracias.

Con cariño….

Yajaira 


End file.
